<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Calming Bothersome Trip by WeirdNCrazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662978">A Calming Bothersome Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdNCrazy/pseuds/WeirdNCrazy'>WeirdNCrazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...pun intended, Angst, Branch Deserves all the Hugs, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Hurt, Like we are so gonna dive in deep, M/M, Multi, Reality Bat locked on, Some Trolls are not about to have fun, Worlbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdNCrazy/pseuds/WeirdNCrazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling is a way to really discover new things about oneself, experience new cultures and even encounter marvelous sights. Branch had no interest in the first place, but when a King asks you for a favor personally then one must answer. Now it’s up to him to see what the rest of the trolls of the world is up to. AU Before Trolls movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hickory/Branch/Darnell (Trolls), Marimba/Tambora/Tresillo (Trolls), Queen Essence/King Quincy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginning of a Long Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely fell in love with the first troll movie and when the second one came around I couldn’t help but get right back into the fandom. There is just so much lore and world building that needs to be explored so i’m gonna try my hand in it. This is gonna be my first time making a multi chapter so please bear with me! Also there might be a couple of grammar mistakes so this is a heads up!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Beginning of a Long Journey</p><p>In a world where the King was assured that after the bergens nothing would happen to them, thus letting his daughter having as much fun as she wanted to. In that world he was at ease, not knowing that one party too loud could catch the eye of the gruesome chef that grabbed so many other trolls, <em>he can never forget how he screamed when his beloved wife smiled tearfully as she was plucked away from him.</em> That is the world where his beautiful daughter managed to save not only her friends, but the rest of the pop trolls, and ignite peace with the bergens.</p><p>That is not this world.</p><p>This world is one a bit similar to the previous but this world King has just a little more doubt and a little more fear. His thoughts can’t help but wander a little more farther at the thought of the bergens ever showing up once again. He knew that they need to find a new area, a new place to call home in case this ever happens. And he can’t help but look at the map, a map that boldly shows the landmark of the different types of trolls. He kept this a secret close to his heart, not even his own daughter could know of them. There was a reason they separated and King Peppy did not have the time to ever go searching for them, until now.</p><p>But he is long past his youth and he still has a village to run and a daughter to raise. He doesn’t have the time nor stamina to ever complete that sort of journey and he knows that many of the other villagers, as much as he can rely on them, would not be able to trek that dangerous journey. Except one pops into his mind. One very self-sufficient but very gray young troll.</p><p>And this is where our story begins.</p>
<hr/><p>Branch was fine.</p><p>He goes about his day collecting various types of plants that rested well past the borders of Pop Village and well into the Deep Forest, some of them being ashwagandha, aloe vera, and even a few marigolds. He then walked through the village, while ignoring the side glances and loud whispers, and into Tooty’s Fooey Mechanical Things. He then collected his order parts, he plans on adding a few lasers to surround some of his storage units, it never hurts to be extra careful. Proceeds to ignore the giggles behind his back when a few trolls see him, <em>he prefers this than the outright glares and spiteful comments</em>. Then he just manages to leave the village right when hug time begins. He absolutely hates people touching him.</p><p>So yeah, Branch is absolutely <em>fine.</em></p><p>Or he was before he caught sight of the last group of trolls he wanted to see today. There, right on his path on his way home, was the Snack Pack. Branch had nothing against them individually, in fact, he can take them in very, very small doses, but it's the hidden puppetmaster which he can’t stand, Creek. At least the rest of the infamous pack doesn’t use soothing words that hide malicious comments. He puts the thoughts out of his mind as he continues down his path home, he refuses to hide away and back down. He may be gray but that doesn’t mean he is a weak-willed coward.</p><p>As soon as Poppy, and most of the time it's always the princess, spots him she begins to eagerly wave her arm and rush up to him. He holds back a sigh as he sees a brightly covered card clutched very tightly in her hand, no doubt another invitation to another pointless party.</p><p>“Hey, Branch!” Poppy loudly greeted him as she skidded to a halt in front of him. “A wonderful day isn’t it! Sun is shining, the fireflies are humming and it's a poppin 'day to throw a party!” She opened the card, he tilted his head to the left to avoid the glitter bomb, to present him once again an invitation to a party then promptly shoving it in his hands.</p><p>“No,” and once again Branch will continue to deny going to a party as he swerves around her, but is met with pink once more as she stepped into his path.</p><p>“Come on, pretty please with all the sprinkles, whip cream and a single delicious red cherry on top.” She knew that he would once again deny it, but she is nothing but determined to one day get him to join a party. She hoped that if he finally agreed, whether it was out of curiosity or she had worn him down, he might get his color back.</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>“Wait really?!” Poppy faltered.</p><p>“Yeah, when trolls can fly.” Branch deadpanned as he continued on his way.</p><p>“Oh man,” she snapped her fingers in frustration, once again she was tricked by the elusive hyperbole. Or maybe not, if she had some feathers, a rope and a lot of fireflies then maybe she could pull it off.</p><p>“Girl you know he ain’t gonna budge,” Suki said as she sat on top of her beetle booth, she was in the middle of going over some of her beats for the party tonight.</p><p>“I know, but it can’t hurt to try,” Poppy said while the tip of her hair was dropping a bit.</p><p>“Cheer up pop, Branch is just a tad bit different than the rest of us.” Creek soothing said as he patted her back. “Just like a moth lost in the dark he will one day find his way to the light.”</p><p>“Yeah, your right.” As always, somehow Creek knows just the right words to cheer her right up. “It's just a bummer that he won’t at least try to take a peak.”</p><p>“You just have to <em>shake it off, shake it off”</em> Creek sang out.</p><p><em>“But I keep cruising,”</em> Chenille and Satin jumped in.</p><p><em>“Can’t stop, won't stop moving”</em> Then immediately Guy follows suit.</p><p><em>“It's like I got this music in my mind”</em> Biggie and Cooper join in.</p><p><em>“Sayin' it's gonna be alright!”</em> The Snack Pack sang out at once then turned their attention to Poppy, who is just eagerly grinning.</p><p><em>“Cause the players are gonna play, play, play, play, play”</em> Poppy loudly joined them on the chorus.</p><p><em>“And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate”</em> While the rest of the Snack Pack was looking at each other, Creek was looking directly at Branch, the gray troll rolled his eyes at him in response.</p><p><em>“Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off”</em> He really did not like the Snack Pack as a whole. He takes one last peek behind his shoulder to see Copper looking at him and when their eyes meet he eagerly waves Branch goodbye.</p><p>Branch gives a nod back. After all, Cooper is the most tolerable troll in that group to him. Cooper has not once said a mean word about Branch to his face and Branch has never demeaned the taller troll for his lack of intelligence.</p><p>And with that encounter out of the way Branch continues his way back to his bunker, where the music finally wouldn’t be able to reach him.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With all the materials put away and the invitation carefully tucked away, he sits upon his chair with a lukewarm, half drunken ginger tea and his notebook that details the intricate notes on how each of his machines works and how he could improve on them.</p><p>Engineering is one of the few things he can find comfort in when his mind becomes a little too loud to bear.</p><p>While he jots down a few notes as to how he can create an alternative energy source in case it ever fails for some reason, a loud knock echoes throughout the house. He straightens his back instantly and carefully makes his way to the door.</p><p><em>‘It can’t be Poppy,’</em> Branch thinks as he stands in front of his front door. <em>‘She already bothered me about the invitation already.’</em> He looks through his peephole and steps back when he sees nothing but red, he puts his ear to the door softly as he hears a faint buzzing sound. Then, very carefully, he opens the door...to reveal a ruby red firefly with a letter attached to his back.</p><p>Branch recognizes this firefly as it was usually the only one who ever sent him a letter.</p><p><em>‘I wonder what the King wants?’</em> Branch thought curiously as he gave Blitz, the firefly, a dandelion to munch on while he read the letter.</p><p>
  <em>Branch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you have the time I would like to discuss something quite important.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From King Peppy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This...this was new. Usually, when Branch gets a letter from the King it’s about if he’s okay or not since he is still considered a minor troll, at the crisp age of eighteen, living on his own.</p><p><em>‘I better go see what he may need.’</em> And with that, he placed the letter aside and hurried out of his home, but not before triple-checking to make sure he locked up everything.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When he reaches King Peppy home, the sun has long set and he can hear the party from where he was. He proceeded to knock on the door and after a moment or two, it swung open to reveal a frizzy-haired King, one who had a blank look on his face rather than his usual fatherly smile.</p><p><em>‘What happened?’</em> Branch thought as he awkwardly waited for the King to say something.</p><p>“Ah Branch,” King Peppy's face was alighted once more and back on his face was his usual smile. “Sorry about that, I was thinking so hard that I forgot that I even opened the door.” He let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“That’s alright sir,” Branch said thinking back to when he just sits down and thinks for countless hours in the bottom depths of his bunker. “I have moments like those too.”</p><p>King Peppy just looks at Branch for a moment before his smile becomes smaller, “You would, wouldn't you. Follow me, I have to show you something.” And with that, he led the confused gray troll away from his home.</p><p>As they continued towards the path Branch noticed that they were moving farther and farther away from the loud echoes of the party and instead of moving closer and closer to the cemetery, the one place where silence is almost eternal. As they pass by it Branch can’t help but look at the flowery tombs that are riddled around, his eyes look past those and rest on three protea flowers, two violet, and one blue. He turns his head away and looks firmly ahead instead.</p><p>He still can’t stop thinking about the past.</p><p>Eventually, they arrive at an old building, this is a place that lets trolls say their final goodbyes to their lost loved ones in private, no troll ever goes in here voluntarily. Not even Branch, as much as he loves the silence, so him stepping into this house of silence is making his hairs stand on all ends and he can’t help but look out of the corner of his eyes for something that was never there.</p><p>They move to the very back of the building, passing numerous doors until they rested on the very last door. It looked almost like the rest of the doors they had passed, a green wooden door with a brown handle, but this one for some reason had a pink circle that surrounded the handle. King Peppy proceeded to unlock this door and Branch was amazed by what he saw.</p><p>It was almost like the forest he journeys every day as he sees at the very top different types of flowers blooming across the expansive ceilings and dangling ever so softly from that flowery scene are vines that just curl up ever so slightly a couple of feet from the ground. He looks to the side to see a waterfall, except, when he takes a closer look, it's not. Rather its many silvery tassels that make up the waterfall and continue to flow around the forest-like area until it makes its way back up the false waterfall. Finally, his eyes rest on the lone bench that is being illuminated by the moonlight emitting from the giant window.</p><p>King Peppy makes his way around the other side of the bench and takes out a rolled-up map and spreads it out for Branch to see.<br/>
“What is this?” Branch had absolutely no idea what this map even was and he had trek farther distance than any of the trolls in this village.</p><p>“This,” King Peppy stops for a moment. He hasn’t gotten a look at this map since they were freed from the bergens hold. He is afraid of the repercussions this might bring but he needs to be prepared, so he steels his spine up and continues. “This is a map of the World and all these landmarks represent different types of trolls.”</p><p>“Different...trolls.” He didn’t know what else to say, this was not what he was expecting at all.</p><p>“Let me start from the beginning,” The frizzled hair king let the storyteller in him take over this part. “In the beginning there was silence, not a sound was made nor a thing made a beat, that was until the six strings came along our path and with a single pluck music was born. The six strings were made up of six different kinds of music, Classical, Techno, Country, Funk, Rock and Pop, which is what we are.”</p><p>‘<em>Huh, so that's why we call it Pop Village when we made this village.’</em> Branch absentmindedly thought as he continued to listen attentively to the story.</p><p>“There were even different types in between the original six, it was a sight to behold, or rather listen to. But little by little each tribe grew intolerable of one another's music, it had gotten so bad that they were even fighting with one another over it. Eventually, the tribe leader knew they had to do something before it could get worse, so they each took a string and went their separate ways.” King Peppy finished.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say,” Branch has so many different thoughts running in his mind, he can’t grasp any except a single thought. “Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>“Because I believe if the time ever comes, we may need a new place to call home. One that will be more than safe and farther away from the bergens.” King Peppy said quietly. “We need to reconnect with the other trolls in case the time ever comes.”</p><p>Branch holds back his tongue and clenches his fist at the mention of the bergens and instead asks, “But why me? Wouldn’t your daughter, Creek or any other troll be more suited for the task? I’m not exactly a diplomat.”</p><p>“But you do have survival training, you can identify which plants are safe or not and you can fight back against other predators that might go against you. But more importantly, you are grounded to reality. I love my daughter to bits, but she doesn’t remember the true horrors of the bergens and those few left in the older generation that are willfully ignorant and dull the pain with the laughter of the rest of the tribe.” He can’t help but think about Pringle and how his friend just sits back and lets the beat of the party rock him back to sleep after he wakes up from a nightmare. “I could send Creek, but that is a one way trip of bringing Poppy on board if she notices her friend about to leave. And once she catches a whiff of an adventure, there is no stopping my daughter when she sets her mind on something.” The father chuckles as he remembers the times his daughter once thought she could manage a pyramid with only her at the bottom. Let it be known that if they didn’t use their hair in time to protect themselves then there would be no doubt that all the Snack Pack, save Creek bless his common sense at times, would be firmly in the nurse station rather than just a massive pile on the floor.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s stubborn like that.” He thinks back to the piles of invitations that he keeps in a hidden compartment. “But how do we know if this story is even true, I mean this could be nothing more than a silly trollings tale?”</p><p>“Because this is real.” King Peppy walked over to the glistening tassels and opened it up to see an ethereal white lyre with a single glowing pink string attached to it. King Peppy then plucked the single string and a pulsing pink heart had flowed from it and with it came a beautiful melody as it spread throughout the room until it finally disappeared.</p><p>Branch couldn’t help but continue to look at the ceiling, even when the music had disappeared because for one brief moment he didn’t feel so empty.</p><p>Branch then took a deep breath and looked back at his King. “So you want me to go out, for who knows how long, and find out if the other trolls could help us.”</p><p>“I know that this is very-”</p><p>“I’ll do it.”</p><p>“risky and- wait what?” King Peppy looked at the now determined young troll in front of him.</p><p>“If it means that we can be safe from them if that time ever comes, then I will do it.” Branch firmly stated.</p><p>“You know that there are many unknown risks and dangers that will be on your path.” He knows he should be relieved that Branch will take upon this task, but he can’t help but feel concerned and worried for him.</p><p>“I know, but if that means that we can finally be safe from the bergens once and for all then everyone's safety vastly outweighs my fear.” Branch softly spoke.<em> ‘Even if most of the villagers can’t even stand the sight of me no one should go through that kind of torture again. No one should feel this kind of emptiness.’</em></p><p>King Peppy said nothing as he put one hand on Branch's shoulder, the gray troll had to suppress a flinch, and looked up to meet the King's eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Branch.” He didn’t know what else to say.</p><p>Branch only nodded and took a step to the side, letting the King's hand fall, as if to get a closer look at the map. “Well the best place to go first would be the kingdom by the waters then make my way to the nation left of it and continue going counterclockwise until finally spiraling back to this village”</p><p>“So you would be going for the Techno trolls first then the Classical, Country, Funk and finally Rock. Sounds like a sound plan, so you best prepare for a long trip. Do you have a ride that might help you travel long distances? If not then I do have a hot air balloon that you can use.”</p><p>“Don’t worry I already have a vehicle at the ready, I usually use it to help carry my larger items from the Deep Forest. I just need to make a few adjustments to make a smoother ride before I go.”</p><p>“Oh, sounds fascinating can you tell me more?” King Peppy then made his way to the door.</p><p>“Sure, but can you tell me how you kept the string and the lyre safe even when we were still captives?” Branch asked as he followed him to the door.</p><p>“Well let’s just say that my hair has a lot of storage space.” The King laughed as he and Branch exited the room.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Map, Check.”</p><p>“Aloe Vera, Yarrow and bandages, Check.”</p><p>“Triple check the outer and interior of the Beetle Trail, Check.”</p><p>“Food, Check.”</p><p>Even after a week of preparations Branch still doesn’t feel at all ready. He had his list and he already went through it multiple times just in case, but he still is nervous at heading out. Branch sits down at the table in a huff.</p><p>
  <em>‘What am I even thinking? Going out and exploring all unknown territories, meeting hostile people, leaving the only comfort I can call home?! I am the last person who should be doing this. I can’t do this. I’ll just screw this up for everyone and their deaths could be on my hand and-’ His spiraling thoughts were then interrupted when a firefly had flung itself at him.</em>
</p><p>“Gah! Gear! I told you to stop doing that.” Branch then holds a gray firefly in front of him. He found her a year within the settlement of Pop Village, after all with all the brightly colored fireflies it's rare to find one so dull in color like her. So when Gear had set her eyes upon the only gray troll she decided to barge her way into his home and it's been like that ever since.</p><p>“Bzz” Gear buzzed in annoyance as she looked towards the pack sitting by the door.</p><p>“You want the food in there? Well, you can’t have any and besides didn’t you already have breakfast?” Branch exasperatedly said.</p><p>Gear hummed out once more in annoyance as she instead flew on top of the pack and landed herself on it.</p><p>“Wait, you want to come with me?” Branch questioned.</p><p>“Buzzz!” She happily stated.</p><p>“Absolutely not. You are staying here where it is safe.” There was no way he was bringing Gear along this dangerous trip.</p><p>“Bzz” She raised her eyebrow.</p><p>Nope, no way. Not gonna happen.</p><p>“Bzz” Gear just continued to look at him as he fought his mental battle.</p><p><em>‘Damnit.’</em> He looked at her with a bit of exasperation, “There is no way I can leave you behind without you chasing after my tail is there.”</p><p>“Zzz” She happily did a small circle around his pack before landing directly in his hair.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah laugh it up. I’m not gonna be the one crying when we're far from home and on a dangerous beaten path.”</p><p>He only got a deeper snuggle into his hair as a response.</p><p>Branch sighs as he makes his way to the door. <em>‘I can do this, I need to do this to help keep this village safe.’</em> And with that, he grabbed his pack and opened his door for what seemed could be the last time in a long time. As soon as he stepped outside he locked the door, triple-checking just in case, and laid a single hand to it. Gear reaches out to do the same.</p><p>“We’ll be back...I hope so.” Then he scratches behind Gear antennae a little as she nibbles on his ear for the negative comment. Then with one final lookover, he turns away from his bunker and made his way towards his car.</p><p>Along the way he found Cooper, who was luckily alone, in the middle of carrying a large package.</p><p>“Cooper!” Branch exclaims as the long-necked troll turned around in shock to see the usual standoffish troll walking his way.</p><p>“Well this is a first!” Cooper happily made his way towards Branch. “Usually one of us has to call you out.”</p><p>“Yeah I know, it’s a first for me too, but I have a favor to ask of you.” Branch shuffled awkwardly, he’s so used to doing things on his own that it feels weird to ask for a favor.</p><p>“Go ahead man, I know I ask lots of things from you.” Branch usually helped him when something in his house was broken or he accidentally ate the wrong type of plant, so he was eager to know how he could help the usual independent troll.</p><p>“Well i’m gonna be gone for a while and I need someone to take care of my plants for me, would you be able to do it when you have the time?” He had some plants at the back of the house that he tends to. “If you need to borrow some for whatever reason you can, but just make sure you replant the seed so that another can grow in its place.”</p><p>“Yeah man it's no problem, but where are you going for such a long time.” It doesn’t sound like Branch's usual day trip to the Deep Forest.</p><p>“Well i’m going on a long expedition, so I don’t know when i’ll quite be back.” Branch hesitantly said.</p><p>“Whoa, well I hope you find what you're looking for! I’ll send you Groove to keep you updated on the goings on in the village.” Cooper said as he talked about his own violet and aquamarine firefly.</p><p>“I’ll probably be fine,” Branch turned his back, only to look back to him. “But thanks.” And with that, he began to walk towards his destination.</p><p>Cooper smiled as he saw his friend, no matter what the gray troll might say, walk away. “I feel that interesting things are about to head everyone's way! Man, I can’t wait to see what he finds.” So he then went back to work with a happier skip in his step as he sings.</p><p>
  <em>‘Keep on with the force, don't stop. Don't stop 'til you get enough. Keep on with the force, don't stop. Don't stop 'til you get enough’</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When the twosome had reached the outskirts of the village, they saw just ahead was his car, which was well hidden behind a six leafed clover, and the King right beside it. He gives a single nod to his majesty as he puts his pack in his car and pats his head to make sure Gear is ready.</p><p>“So you feel prepared.” King Peppy looked at the inventive young troll.</p><p>“As much as I could be.” Branch said, trying not to let his nervousness leak out for once.</p><p>“Let me just say thank you once again for taking up this task, I have faith that you can do this.” He looks upon the machine that Branch has created, it has the resemblance of a dark green beetle with a small shell upon its back. Built for both storage and speed, which Branch had proudly emphasized on. The King can safely say that none of the resident mechanics could ever dream of making something quite like this.</p><p>“If it means that the other trolls can be safe, then i’m more than willing to do it.” And with that he hopped into his Beetle Trail, the best thing he could come up with was a combination of Beetle and Snail Trail, and looked at him for a final goodbye.</p><p>“The trail ahead will be tricky and dangerous, but I know you can do it. So my advice, enjoy the sights when you can, it's nice to take a breather every once in a while.”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Branch and breathing do not go well together at all.</p><p>King Peppy takes a step back from the car and smiles. “Good luck Branch. Have a safe travel.”</p><p>After a moment Branch nods back, “Thanks, I will.” And with that, he drives off and onwards to the Techno nation.</p><p>King Peppy just looks at the back of the car a bit longer before it is long out of sight and so with a huff he walks back towards the village, hoping that he made the right decision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Silence is Golden...and Necessary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to the CBT! Thanks for the comments last chapter!! Let's jump right into it my peeps!!! And once again sorry for grammar!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2: Silence is Golden...and Necessary</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a few hours since Branch had left Pop Village and entered the Deep Forest, the sun had already begun to set, so he decided to settle down for the night. It was when he was staring at the campfire, waiting for his food to cook, when he realizes that he has absolutely no idea what he should even do when he sees the Techno trolls, let alone how to talk to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welp i’m screwed,” Branch deadpanned as he flopped down on his back. “I barely know how to talk to the trolls that are in the village. How am I, the most cynical and least friendly troll, supposed to talk to a brand new species of trolls that I just literally heard about barely a week ago!” He quieted down when he realized where he was and took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Alright. Okay. Alright... Let's make a list of how to approach them then make our way up.” He sat up and took a loose leaf from one of the various plants. “Maybe just by starting off with a hello, that usually works...most of the time. Should I try maybe just jumping into it like poppy- Nope never mind. Not gonna happen.” He scraped off that idea before it could fully form. “I’ll be more likely to scare them off than be seemingly friendly.” He humorlessly chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gear, wanting no part of that negativity lingering, bit his ear once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I know.” He rolled his eyes at his partner. “If all comes to fail then a simple handshake would work.” Branch looked at his hands...his very gray hands and then he realized that this was just gonna be another group that will look down upon him for his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, I almost forgot about it.” He continued to look despondently at his hand. “This is just gonna be another repeat isn’t it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gear buzzed around his head before landing on his shoulder and cuddled up under his chin for comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. We'll worry about that when we get to it.” Branch wordlessly put away his list and collected his now cooked berries and began eating before heading back to the back of the Beetle, where it acted as a sleeping quarter, and rested up for the night with Gear sleeping soundlessly beside his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few days seem to have flown by as he continued on his way. Branch expected the untrodden area to be different, but he didn’t quite realize it until he saw that the usually obnoxiously brightly coloured trees have turned into a tranquil umber. This was very strange to see as the trees that surround the Pop Village stays the same color all year round, so this is his first time seeing a tree that isn’t trying to murder his eyes with color. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet some of the trolls in the village would just love this.” Branch said to Gear, who was casually drinking the water from the river that they just crossed. “They wouldn’t have to use brown dye anymore.” Then he thought about it. “Or maybe not, they would actually hate this forest as barely anything here is colorful for their taste.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He then walked over and plucked a piece of bark from the tree. “Honestly, it kinda is strange to not see brighter colors, but it goes to show just how different everything is the farther we’re away from the village.” He paused at what he just said before throwing away the bark and marching back to the Beetle Trail. “Come on Gear, it’s best we get going.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She locked her beady eyes onto Branch and silently made her way back into his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch leans back in his seat as he goes over the map. “So we are here by the river, so we need to go past those mountains and keep straight until we hit that large mass of water. I wonder how they managed to keep such a large kingdom above the water? It should be near impossible, but I guess we’ll just have to see for ourselves.” Branch closed up the map before heading out once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was in the middle of his eleventh day of travel when he finally caught sight of the mountains, and they were a sight to behold as he stopped the Beetle to get a good look at the massive tower of nature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t just one, as Branch first thought, but multiple mountains that littered the region. They had a heavy russet tone that just continued to climb higher and higher until finally changing tune and switching into lighter texture, it almost looked like snow. He was amazed by it and that was the only one in which he can somewhat see the top. The rest towers above the first one, they almost seem to reach the heavens, as the sight continues to climb upwards and past the milky white clouds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing,” Branch breathed out. “This is simply breathtaking.” He got out the Beetle and proceeded to take out his notebook and began to write down in vivid detail the sight he was witnessing. He had long decided to bring a notebook to chart all the new things he might learn in case he can ever use it in the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing I brought another notebook, it’s almost the second week and it has almost reached the halfway mark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the hour had passed it was decided that it was time to pack up and head back on the path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! For the last time, you are not gonna have another honey rose, you know eating too many of those is bad for you.” Branch exasperatedly said while he drove through the quiet plains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzzz bzzz!” She fluttered indignantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care if you only just had one, you know you can’t have more than you're supposed to!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bzzzzzz!” She spewed angrily as she flew out of his hair and above the car, keeping pace as he continued to drive past a hollowed-out tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you take that tone with me! The last time I let you eat more you couldn’t fly for days! Remember how I had to carry you everywhere in the bunker?!” Branch was more than done with this conversation, he was so engrossed though that he didn’t even notice the many ditches along his path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zzz...buzz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was not worth it! You cannot fly there and tell me-,” he was cut off as something leaped out, next thing he knows he stopped in the middle of the road alone. He was alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Gear was not with him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaped out the Beetle and immediately followed the sound of his distressed friend humming. In fact, Branch notices, as he continues to run forward to her, it was the only sound other than the leaves that break under his feet and the stem that creaks as he uses his hair to leap himself forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally catches up he sees, or what he assumes, a large creature that was almost twice as big as a pod, its main body consisted of a cerulean shell that engulfed its body so much that all that was seen was its legs and head. There were also vines surrounding the creature, it even had some draping across its shell. But what caught Branch eyes was its own eyes, or rather his lack of eyes as all he saw of the face was a mouth and tangled up in the vines a few feet away was Gear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He inhaled sharply at the sight of his friend being held down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a few vines hoisted itself up, as if they were being held up by strings, and suddenly shot in his direction. Branch luckily just managed to push himself to the side as the vines viciously attacked the now empty spot Branch was previously in. When it realized that nothing was there anymore they slowly started to coil back to their previous spot and that’s when Branch noticed something as he watched the vines. The vines on the creature's back were also doing the same thing, in fact, it seemed to be receding down into its shell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The vines are not on the shell, it’s a part of it!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Branch thought as he continued to watch and see if he could use this to his advantage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘But why would this creature require the vines?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> Then something clicked within his brain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No senses! The vines must act like its eyes and ears since it has none upon its face, this must be how it catches its food.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branch looks back to Gear, who was now looking at him. He gently smiles at her before putting a finger to his lips. Gear nodded her head and settled down, she trusted her partner to help her out of this mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans down and slowly grabs a few of the clumps of dirt that erupted from the tossed up ground of the vines’ previous attack. He mushes a few of them together until he has five solid clumps of dirt. Then he carefully picks up the pieces with his hair and flung it as far as he can in the opposite directions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vines began to track the sound and follow it, they were a lot more vines that followed the dirt than there was before, which was what he had planned. He then uses his hair once more to grab Gear, who now only had one vine tying her up rather than the multiple ones and grabbed her from its surprised, or what he guessed was surprised, hold and proceeded to run as fast as he could as he swiftly flew through his previous path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“RAWRRRR!” The beast roared from where he was and could almost hear the vines now hissing. Branch didn’t know that vines could even hiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to run faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear some of the vines closing in on him. Their hisses seemed to be drawing nearer no matter how fast he swung or ran they always seemed to be coming closer. He needed a plan, but what could he even do. Then a thought came to mind a very risky, but possible, thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at Gear, who had now moved into his arms as he needed to have full use of his hair, and gave her a squeeze as he swung down in front of a plant and leaned his body against it. He took a deep breath and waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear the hisses of the vines as it continued to move closer and closer until finally, he saw it. He finally saw the vines, it’s voices angrily hisses as it continued its charge forward to catch their prey. Branch stiffens as one of the vines' body is laid just inches away from his foot, another is draped above the plant he was leaning against and one was on his other side coiled around another plant. There was no exit if he made a sound, no matter which way he went or how fast he ran, the vines would catch him faster, he holds Gear tightly almost as to shield her from their none existent eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like hours had passed when the vines slowly decided to move back to its main body as they couldn’t find their prey. The vines surrounding the duo had also finally retreated back until finally, they were alone. Both of them stayed silent until Branch worked up the nerve to walk, not run especially not now, back to the Beetle. Gear was still held tightly to his chest as his eyes began to dart back and forth as if to see if the vines or any other creature would try to make itself known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached the Beetle Branch carefully got into the car, Gear also carefully flew inside his hair, and drove slowly through the uprooted path, to which he can now assume were other unlucky victims that made its presence unfortunately known. He kept driving and driving until he finally stopped when the only available light was the moon in the sky, neither one of them made a sound throughout the entire trip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branch didn’t make a sound as he leaned his seat and just stared at the stars. Gear then flew her way down to his chest and also began looking at them; neither one made a sound as they slowly fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost three weeks have passed since they left Pop Village and it’s been five days since they were attacked, he definitely wrote down in his notebook where he came in and left and made an approximate guess on the recommended distance away from the creature vines. The Shell Constrictor, yes he has terrible names but Gear seems to agree on its accuracy no matter how bad the name, was temporarily wiped away from his thoughts when they see something blue. They had finally reached the lake where the Techno trolls lived, except for one small detail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not a lake.” Branch unemotionally said as he continued to look at the water that for miles and miles ahead, he couldn’t see the land on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks to the left, nope still all water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks to the right, well would you look at that more water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branch stopped his Beetle on the shore of the not-lake and just stared, not in wonder like the mountains, but horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m going to have to cross this.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks as he walks out his car and looks out upon the waters. Gear nervously hovers next to him as Branch walks to where the water reached the sand. He watches listlessly as the water gently caresses his feet as it continues to move in and out, to and fro, back from its starting point and forth to towards his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m going to have to cross this.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mind repeated once more than he kneels onto the sand and screams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was I thinking! What was I thinking! How stupid could I EVEN BE!” Branch screamed out the frustrations that have been plaguing him since he left his bunker. “To think that I could even believe that I had a shot at this! Boy was I fucking stupid! I’m not brave! I’m not! I’m not!” He bashed his head upon the sand, Gear flying around his head and bumping into him as if to wake him up, but he just pushed her away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just a paranoid kid who was too scared to not trust anyone and decided to fuck off on my own and look where that got me! The King thinking I was so independent that he send me on a suicide mission in the hopes of having aids! Well, guess what?! HE PICKED THE WRONG DAMN TROLL! I can’t even talk to a troll without screaming at them or them looking disgusted at my skin, what made him think it was a good idea for me to start this whole mess!” Branch paused and looked at his hands. “What made him think that I was even good enough?” He said nothing as he moved his hands to his hair and began to grip it tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gear was fluttering around trying to find anything that could help. Until she stopped and zoomed into the pack, almost ripping the ties Branch made for it, and dug deeper inside, passing the crispy succulent honey roses, until she finally found the treasure she was looking for. She flowed out of the sack holding it and quickly and carefully draped it around his shoulder and a part of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branch freezes as he felt a familiar cloth embrace him, it’s a cloak. It’s a simple light blue cloak that has violet dots following a dark blue firefly at the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the same cloak that Grandma had shown long ago, she told him that his father had crafted and gifted this treasure to someone special. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the same cloak that he clenched tightly to when they had finally escaped from the bergens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same one which he wore when he was hyperventilating deep into the bunker after a rough day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was his mother's cloak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He desperately clung onto the cloth and began to listen and count his breathing to calm down. It wasn’t until breath number hundred and fifty-two that he noticed that he was still in the water. He quickly walked out of it loose pull and went back to the Beetle, to which Gear quietly followed, and leaned to the side of the car and slid down until he had touched the sandy bottom. Gear silently made her way to his pack before dragging over a berry to him as she landed on his knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branch looked at her then smiled as he patted her head. “Where would I be without you?” He said as he munched down on the berry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bzzz.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wouldn’t know either.” Branch looked at the cloak once more then back to the firefly. “How did you even know I would need this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uzz, Buz,” she looked at him then went back to his pack and grabbed herself her honey rose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I can have a breakdown in my home then I could have a breakdown anywhere else, huh make sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their meal they continued to watch the waves, then he had an idea as he dusted the sand from his cloak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I wore something to cover my skin then maybe I would have somewhat of a chance to talk to them.” Branch then leaped up and looked through the shell of the Beetle until he found a dark green cloak with a hood attached to it. He placed it on and it covers the whole skin with just his face showing, which he can pass it off as the shadows from the hood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, this can work,” He nodded to himself as he gently placed his mother's cloak back into his pack for safekeeping. “Thanks, Gear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She buzzed as she placed herself in his hair to take a nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do that, we’re gonna have a long ride before we can get there.” Branch hopped back into the Beetle, not before triple checking locks and food, grabbing a pair of black goggles and pulled a few levers as he drove straight into the not-lake. The wheels had moved inside the car and a propeller had popped out from the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, clutched his cloak once more and steeled his eyes in determination as he began his drive across the waters. Thus began their trip across the not-lake as their now boat soared through the cerulean waters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Nothing. There is a whole lot of water, fishes, weird rocks and nothing, absolutely nothing.” Branch deadpanned as he continued to sail through the waters. He thought he would at least catch sight of anything by now, but unfortunately luck wasn’t on his side. It’s been a couple of hours since they last left shore and Branch was so close to ripping his hair out in frustration </span><em><span>and</span></em> <em><span>bottling that deep-seated panic that he is lost in the middle of the eternal unknown waters.</span></em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Gear had woken up at this point and tried flying around the area also in hopes of finding anything that resembled or left clues of the elusive Techno trolls. But still nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branch let out a frustrated sigh as he stopped his boat near one of the bright green rock structures. He had come across more of those on the fifth hour upon the seemingly endless waters. Instead, he decided to take a closer look at it, he wasted enough time searching and decided he needed a break before his body decides, or worse Gear, needs one for him. He placed his hand upon the rock when he felt it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump Thump Thump Thump</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared for a bit before looking at Gear, who was floating along with water, and called out to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gear, come here for a bit, cause I want to double-check that i’m not as crazy as I usually am.” She then lifted her body over to where Branch was and he just pointed to the rocks. When she placed her feet on there she instantly took it off in shock, but then placed it back down, cautiously. She looked to Branch and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay great, just checking,” Then Branch looks down at the water, brings out the goggles he had placed to the side, places them back on his face, and takes a deep breath and submerged his head inside the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then realizes that the weird rock structure was only the tip of the iceberg as the rest of its structure just went further down under, passing the brightly colored fishes swimming underneath, into the water depths. And he can’t see the bottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifts his head back up and lightly knocks it on the rock structure. “You have got to be kidding me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>On one hand, the Techno trolls have to be a highly advanced species to have an underwater nation and still be thriving. They must have all sorts of machinery that are helping them breathe underwater and be thriving underneath. It actually made Branch a little excited, not even the mechanics at the village are up to par with what these trolls can do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But on the other hand, this means he has to dive down, to who knows how many feet down, into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>still very unknown</span>
  </em>
  <span> waters and hope that he would find civilization first before any of the predators of the deep have the taste for this troll and firefly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branch looked towards Gear and she dropped her wings when she realized what they were about to do. She fluttered back to him sadly and glumly settled into his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scratched her ear in apology. “Yeah, I know but just bear with it for a few hours. Hopefully, we can find them soon and you won’t have to be stuck in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So with that Branch once again triple checked the boat, making sure everything was safe and secured, then sat back down pushed a few buttons then slowly turned the knob, and as he turned the knob a clear dome had made his way from the back of the shell until it finally settled at the front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branch doesn’t often use this part of the Beetle very often, mostly when he goes exploring underwater in the lake of the Deep Forest, and those times were severely limited. But he made sure this was up to snuff before he left, after all, it never hurts to be prepared for anything and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Branch will damn try to be prepared for anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when he dived in, but not before twisting the knob a few times to make sure it was locked in firmly, making sure the dome wasn’t cracked and checking up on the downtrodden Gear, he followed the now increasing large rock structure down under and continued to make his way down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> He passed by a few fishes, one of them have what looks like a stereo for a mouth, tried his best not to be in front of underwater caves, who knows might come out of it, went through the most strangest of underwater plant life, there were plants growing out of the rocks, until finally after the third hour he spotted a bright neon green light in the distance down below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he grew nearer he could now hear the ‘Thump’ sound and then he saw it. He saw more of the weird brightly colored rocks that changed colored with each different beat. He could see the green light now that shifted into blue as it emitted from some of the strange rocks. But most of all he saw in the center a giant green heart that was made up of smaller green hearts and being held up by two pillars of rocks with plant life growing out of them. The entire structure was just floating high above the sandy floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Stunning,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Branch thought to himself and he went closer to get a better look, but then he noticed something was surrounding the structure. It was a bubble. And when he took a look past this bubble, there were many other bubbles as well, some looked to be tubes connecting to other bubbles and others leading straight up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped the sub right outside the bubble of the heart structure and looked around to see if he could find an opening, then he saw down below an eight arm neon yellow creature swimming it’s way to the bubble. Branch continued to watch as he saw the creature harmlessly make its way through the bubble and then had fallen and crawled its way to the structure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branch lowered his sub to the ground, slowly and carefully, pushed his sub forward and felt no resistance as he made his way through. Then it plopped to the bottom of the sand. This gave a momentary scare to the duo but as they sat down for a moment they eased up when they realized that nothing had snatched them up. He looked back and sure enough, they were inside the dome, but he couldn’t get his submarine to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Interesting, it seems like the bubble keeps the air in while keeping the water out,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Branch thought as he tried to distract himself from being out in the open and defenseless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath then turned the opening knob only a sliver and cracked open the dome, he paused for a bit to make sure no water had entered, then continued to slowly open up the dome. When it was halfway open Gear had lifted out of his hair and right into the sweet freedom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gear wait!” Branch leaped from the machine, quickly triple-checking to make sure the Beetle was secured, and followed after Gear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His feet crunched against the cobalt blue sand and he constantly had to swerve around the weird rock with the stringy neon plants that rested on top. He then stopped when he saw Gear making his way back to him, more relaxed than she has been in the last three hours cramped up in the underwater pod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time give a troll a warning alright,” he lightly scolded her before looking up at the heart structure and now that he is closer to it, he can see that there are different sized stereos within the rocks. He marvels at the architect before looking right in the middle below the heart, there was a stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He uses his hair to reach one of the rocks that supported the heart and made his way up. He continued to climb up until he finally was under the glowing heart. Branch looked out and saw that he may have come in from the side as a large neon-colored bridge formed an opening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This must be where parties are held,” he theorized, since the entire set up just looked very similar to the ones at the village, except this one is underwater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, our parties are pretty wild!” A voice happily stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AH!” Branch swung off the rock structure and hid behind the pillar to shield himself from the unknown entity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, seashells! I am so, so sorry about that!” She, Branch assumes, cried out in panic. “I did not mean to startle you like that. It’s just that I was looking for Barnaby, my wee baby octopus, since the silly goober just loves to explore. Then I saw you here and I was very curious cause you looked very different, I mean you don’t have a tail! Wait, was that offensive? It probably was, I am so sorry once more! And well here we are and now I’m just raving like a mad stingray who is fighting with a raging jellyfish!” Silence filled the air as she took a few breaths before continuing. “And now I just realize that I haven’t even introduced myself. Hi, my name is Bliss Marina it’s nice to meet you, what’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branch had no idea what to do. He knows he should go out there and introduce himself, but he can’t. He knows that he has to talk to the troll, but he just can’t. He is utterly petrified and his legs can’t move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t move.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-hey! Whoa, um can you please stop that?” Then she started to talk to something else. “Whoa there, wait what are you? You look so cute! Almost like a glowing guppy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Glowing-! Gear!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Branch almost forgot about her, he then moved to face his friend and the Techno troll. Or what he assumed was the Techno troll. She was a bright pink with the most vibrant magenta color hair he has ever seen, and that says a lot coming from where he grew up in. He then saw that she had no feet, instead, it was replaced with an equally bright pink tail that is decorated with blue and yellow dots along the bottom. It matched her arms as it was raised in a calming motion against a furious Gear, who was buzzing furiously against her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gear, i’m okay! You can stop that.” Gear then noticed that her friend was okay, she was about to throw down against the pink menace when she saw her partner hiding from her. She then fluttered around him to make sure he was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, i’m fine. No need to worry,” He scooped her up then stiffens as Marina pink eyes meet with his gray eyes. He tightens his cloak around his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. My. Oceans. You are different!” She squeals and her pink and blue gills fluttered at the same time. Now that he got a better look at her he saw that her body didn’t touch the ground, in fact, she was seemingly floating in the air as she zipped around him almost teleporting from one place to another. Branch stiffened and took a step back, his back now touching the pillar and his hair slithering out of the hood just in case he needed a quick escape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, Bliss took notice and stilled her movements. “Wait, wait don’t go! Sorry, sorry! I just sometimes get so excited at times and well you are something new Mr. Troll!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Branch,” He said quietly after finding his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you repeat that please? I didn’t quite catch that,” She asked politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Branch, it’s nice to meet you too,” Branch took a slow breath and took a step towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch, nice name. And such a nice voice as well!” She happily smiled at the unknown troll, she felt really bad for scaring him. She didn’t mean to frighten him but she was just so curious, though her brother always did say that staring at people without them knowing did frighten them when they finally noticed her. Though she has a blast when she does it to her brother, he just never learns. “Sooo, who are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m-,” Gear settled onto his shoulder in support, he pushed forward “i’m a Pop troll, from above the water.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Above the water! Amazing! Many trolls have been above the waters and they never went farther than the shores because of the dangerous predators that rest farther within. Are you telling me that there are more trolls outside of the ocean!?” She completely ignored Branch's mention of being an entirely different species, she was more invested in trolls surviving and living on land. There were so many dangerous creatures above the waters after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...ocean?” Branch raised his eyebrow at the strange word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the water that surrounds us? This is an ocean, are you telling me that this is your first time seeing an ocean! Is there no ocean where you're from?” She questioned, she simply can’t imagine a life where there is no ocean. Bliss couldn’t even think of anywhere without water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, we have these small bodies of water called lakes.” Branch takes a look around the bubble. “It’s almost the size of this bubble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Her body slumped forward in amazement, he then saw that right smack in the middle of her body was a glowing pink heart. “Only the size of an air bubble, that is unbelievable.” She then turns to see Gear, who was still glaring at her. “Who is that then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branch lightly scratched Gear in an attempt to calm his friend down. “This is Gear, she is a firefly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coool, what’s a firefly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A firefly is an insect that can light up in the dark and be used to send letters to other trolls.” He calmly explained to her, he slowly calmed down with each minute that passes. At first, he assumed he was talking to an underwater version of Poppy, he thought she would invade his space without permission, but even when she was flying around him she had never gone too close to him. He appreciated it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, sounds like a dragonfly and a glofish meshed together. Dragonflies help transport our letters and glofish lights up and can make for vibing strobes lights!” The mermaid-like troll cheerily smiles, she was glad that he wasn’t as scared of her now. “She’s very protective of you, she was as feisty as a tangler fish, she was ready to fight me when she thought I was trying to harm you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at his friend, who puffed up in pride. “Yeah, she is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is almost as cool as- Barnaby!” She shot up and started to frantically look around. “Barnaby, I was looking for Barnaby! Have you seen him?!” She faces Branch once more. “He is neon yellow with eight cute little arms and the most soulful orange eyes! I was looking for him all day!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branch thought back and remembered a creature of that same resemblance entering the bubble. “Yeah, I think I saw him entering the bubble before I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes lighten in glee. “You have! Can you show me where?!” She then began to follow Branch to where he last saw her bundle of gooey laffy taffy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They eventually saw him at the floor below the rock structure they were on, Branch using his hair once more to swing down to get off of the structure safely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Barnaby, don’t you ever scare me like that again! I couldn’t find you anywhere near the caverns, next time tell me if you go exploring so that I can join.” She started to squeeze the tiny creature close to her. Then she swirls around to face Branch. “This is Barnaby, my wonderful octopus, Barnaby this is Branch and his amazing partner Gear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barnaby looked at the two strange creatures in front of him and slowly raised an arm in ‘hello’. Gear flew up and in front of the strange creature and buzzed back in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, look at that, they're already becoming friends.” She smiled down to watch the two interact with one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branch continued to watch as well, he was glad that she was making friends. She never quite got along with the other trolls at the village, apparently she was a bit too headstrong for them, or what he had heard when he listened to some of the trolls gossiping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of friends, you should definitely meet my brother!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branch's small smile vanishes as he stiffens once more, but forces his body to relax again as he knows that she’s not trying to trap him and only trying to be friendly. “I don’t know, i’m not the best at...socializing.” This conversation alone was barely one of his better ones, he hasn’t screamed at her...yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry he is great at socializing. I mean he has to do it all the time.” She floated a few feet above as she flew her hands above her head to emphasize herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I don’t know- I mean-,” Branch stumbled on his words. Usually, he would just say no and move on, but he needs to make a good impression and right now it’s not working out so well for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And besides, it’s not like she did anything wrong.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as she continued to gush about her brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean he even djs the most flippin parties of all times!! And! And!” She freezes as she was cut off as a dark blue hand covers her mouth. Branch did the same as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have got to stop this Blissy,” the voice chuckles as Branch's eyes slowly follow up the blue hand and past the rainbow-colored arm. “I think everyone from this reef and back knows how vibin these parties are without your play by play.” His eyes then saw an equally blue body with a pink, blue and indigo tail and then his eyes met electric blue eyes. The same ones that were looking right back at him curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is new,” The blue troll tilted his head to get a better look at the cloaked troll, but Branch took a step back. “Whoa, my bad didn’t mean to startle you. it's just that, well-” Bliss cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Branch, don’t worry he’s chill,” She scooped up Barnaby “He even helped me find Barnaby and I was searching for hours!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” The brother then smiled at Branch, “Well if you're cool with my sis, then you're definitely alright by me. Welcome to Techno Reff, the name is Trollex Marina or King Trollex as some of my peeps like to call me. Now, who are you? Cause as far as I can tell, I don’t think you are a Tech troll.” The King chuckled warmly, he has a feeling this was the beginning of something interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Branch realized that he was not only in front of the King of the Techno troll but also the princess, Bliss Marina, the same troll who he was a giant mess around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That concludes it! Next chapter we will finally dive deep into the Techno trolls and all the world-building!</p>
<p>If anyone doesn’t mind I would love to hear how you feel towards certain music and just what songs do you think would mesh well with this story. If it clicks then I will put it in!</p>
<p>Peace!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Silence Before The Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to the CBT!! Appreciate the comments my awesome people!! Now let’s jump right into it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 3: The Silence before the Sound</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not even an hour has passed and I already messed it up,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Branch slowly began to panic and the only thing that was grounding him was Gear's steady presence. “Well, you see-,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a troll above water!” Bliss cut him off, he was slightly grateful for that. He was not ready for this at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trollex unibrow shot up. “For real? Above water, that is something.” He almost couldn’t believe it for a second, not many trolls can safely survive on land. But as he looks at the troll in front of him, especially spotting no tail, he can see that maybe there is more to life above than the lurking predators.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right! Isn’t it so cool! He looks so different, I mean he doesn’t even have a tail! Wait, no!” She spins around to face the trolls. “That was offensive, I am so sorry once again! I have really got to stop doing that!” She berated to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, it’s fine,” Branch tried to ease the hyper troll. “I know you didn’t mean any harm by it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, thanks! Oh! And guess what he’s a Pop troll and...what is a Pop troll?” She just realized that in her rush of questions, she forgot to ask what exactly his species was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Branch rugs on his cloak as he begins speak “A Pop troll is a troll who likes to sing and dance to music that has an upbeat tone and catchy lyrics, they-we are usually a happy group that likes to play along with the song.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh cool, so it’s almost similar to our style,” Trollex tilted his head to the side. “Does Pop trolls also jam out to Techno vibes as well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t exactly heard or know what Techno even is.” He jumps back, and Gear clutches on his shirt tighter as both the Techno trolls in front of him gasps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! You don’t know what techno is? I-what-I-What?!?” Marina suddenly appears from one place to another, almost as if she had teleported. She continued her frenzied state of panic to and fro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, here’s what we're gonna do,” Trollex floats in front of Branch. “After I check on the gear back there for the awesome party tomorrow,” he gestured to the green heart structure. “I am gonna show you what exactly techno music is, is that cool with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...yeah” Branch decided, knowing that this would probably be his best bet on learning more about their culture. “Sounds like a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool,” Trollex turned around and was about to leave when he spun back towards Branch. “Would you like to see the sound table and the support pillars, since you're already here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch perked up at the thought of learning more about the intricate machinery that the heart structure is. “I would like that,” he then looks towards the still panicking Marina. “Should I help her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” he laughs in response. “Give her a few minutes and she will simmer down. This isn’t her first time and this won’t be her last.” And with that, the two made their way to the structure. “Will you need help up?” He asks kindly, this was meant with a surprising sight as he sees Branch hair spring from his hood and onto the lower rock structure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch looks at Trollex. “Don’t worry, I got this,” then he lifts himself up and continues his hair climb up the structure. He knows the King wasn’t trying to be condescending, but it still irks him when trolls think he is unreliable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trollex floats up in disbelief, “Well ain’t that something.” He smiles when he reaches Branch. “I have got to say that is the first time I have ever seen hair do that before, the most ours can do is change colors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch adjusts his hood, “Ours can do that as well, but we usually use our hair in our day to day lives.” Branch thought for a bit before continuing, it was only fair that he divulged some info about their way of life if these trolls were sharing theirs. “We live in a densely forested area that is surrounded by trees, we use our hairs to climb trees or to hide ourselves from predators.” He then lifted himself to the next rock, it was almost like tree climbing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, that’s flippin cool,” Trollex grins as he floats beside Branch as he climbs. “I guess us Techno trolls don’t need that much use of our hair since we levitate and apparate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what your floating is?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, it helps a lot, especially since we can’t exactly walk on land.” He suddenly appears on the other side of Branch. “Apparition is this, we can distort our body particles to move a short distance. It’s really great for escaping the vicious creatures, but even better when we use it for our dances.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds very useful,” Branch was talking mostly about the escaping, though he couldn’t help but be intrigued by how apparition would be incorporated into dance moves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right,” Trollex then made his way to his booth. “Alright hopefully everything is A-ok, if T.B messed with the controls one more time.” He grumbles under his breath, teases the little kelp head a little and he gets divine retribution, T.B words not his, he is still finding coral all over his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while Trollex nodded to himself, “Alright, everything is in perfect condition. Now for the pillars,” he floats over onto one of the other rock structures behind the one they were currently on. Branch swings on over there as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now usually the maintenance crew would check on these bad boys, but I told them I would check this zone since I was already in the area.” The structure was a dark purple speckled black and blue rock like circle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does the pillar do?” Branch looked carefully at it, but all he could see was a decorated rock and nothing more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the air pillar, this coral structure right here, is what is used to hold up and maintain these bubbles, there’s more in the area” he gestured towards other similar structures. “Since if one of them breaks that will weaken the bubble, so it’s best to always check up on it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s why you have a bubble in the first place, wait can’t you breathe underwater?” Branch questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope” he smiled at Branch's disbelief. “The best we can do is survive without air for a solid hour and a half, longer than that we will be swimming with the fishes, and not in a fun way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then tilts his neck to show him his gills, “But we have these plants called gillyweeds which allows us to breathe underwater for weeks on ends, so it all works out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...your ancestors must have been incredibly smart to have even built this kingdom without being able to breathe underwater.” Branch took a closer look and saw that those decorated specks were actually strangely shiny pieces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They sure were,” his attention then went back to the pillar in front of him. “Hopefully everything is a-ok.” He set off to work as he pulls one of the rocks sticking out to reveal a compartment underneath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch takes a closer look at the shiny specks, he stretches his arms so far out that his sleeves have come down. He realized that those shiny pieces were actually metallic parts and then he noticed and saw they have minuscule size holes in them. They looked similar to his filter for water in the bunker, but a lot more sophisticated. “Hey are these metal pieces acting as some sort of filter?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trollex looked up to see what Branch was looking at, he stared at Branch for a bit before smiling. “Right on the fins, they help purify the air in the bubbles. Taking that you knew what a filter was, are Pop trolls a technological bunch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch shook his head. “Not really, they’re more of the crafting type. I just like to build machines from time to time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, say want me to tell you how it works?” Trollex smiles internally when he sees Branch eyes light up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trollex pats the spot next to him and begins to go through what each machine part does. The cloaked troll hesitantly takes a seat next to him, but his worries are quickly overshadowed by the intricate machine and what each part does. It takes a bit to grasp what the King was saying, but Branch caught on quickly as he is soon commenting on the similarities some of the parts can do with his inventions back at his Bunker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so you're telling me that you made a scope that allows you to see at a further distance than a regular telescope?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s made up of smaller lenses with the function of shifting to one from the other.” Branch said while he admired the pillar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be so useful when the guards are on patrol, that can certainly help spot predators or criminals.” Trollex mused, they really do sound useful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want,” Branch looked up, meeting Trollex's gaze. “I can show you the high lens scope, it’s in my Beetle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Beetle?” Trollex closed the rock compartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s what I used to get here.” Branch was startled when Trollex slapped his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, I was so engrossed with seeing you and the machines that I completely looked over on how you even got almost 15,000 feet under the surface in the first place. I mean just swimming out of the Bathypelagic is tricky enough.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That low huh...the what?” Branch did not even realize he was that down under, but he quickly shoved that thought aside at the new word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This level is called the Bathypelagic or the Midnight zone, this is the last zone with light. Any lower or you would have been at Abyssopelagic zone or what we like to happily call it, The Abyss.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds terrifying,” He was so glad he did not have to go any lower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is!” Bliss popped in and following behind her was Gear, who had flown away when the talk of machines was happening, “It has no light, but it still has life. There is no prey, but predators, everything there will try to kill you. But the most terrifying thing of all?” Her voice became quieter as she spoke, her hair was taking a darker violet color. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It. Doesn’t. End.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t end” Branch voice was also quiet. He was so, so grateful that he didn’t go any lower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!” Marina smiled, her hair turning back to a brighter shade of pink and her voice taking on a more cheerier tone. “It is endless!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trollex sighed, “Don’t worry, it’s not you. She’s always like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. It’s fine, I know someone who is like that.” Though he can admit though, that Poppy has never told a frightening tale that didn’t have a happy ending. Well her stories aren’t really frightening, her most ‘scariest’ one consisted of a troll getting lost in the woods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So the Beetle?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, follow me.” Branch leads the royals to the Beetle Trail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got there, Branch began to explain the Beetle and its many different functions and about how it can operate both on land and sea. Needless to say, King Trollex was impressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you built this all by yourself,” he said while admiring the back portion of the submarine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch blushed and nodded wordlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a very impressive man! Seriously, even to our standards, this is one tricked out vehicle.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch face heated up, but it was interrupted when Bliss swam up to the front of the car. “Ooohh! This is super cool! What else can it do? Can it go underground? Can it fly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no it can’t quite fly,” Branch hummed to himself as he started to get ideas. “But maybe if I make a few prototypes, rewire a few of the cables, add a solid stabilizing agent,” Branch began mumbling to himself. The thought of a flying car very much intrigued him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King Trollex smiled at his sister's endless questions on their new friend machine. He saw Branch snap out of it as they moved to the front of the car and open up the hood to reveal the inside parts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He doesn’t seem so bad, a bit jumpy, but he has one hell of a mind,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The King thinks to himself. He was very intrigued by the new troll and he still has so many questions, but he knows to take his time. Though he almost wanted to say something when he saw Branch gray arm when they were by the air pillar, instead he stayed silently alarmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It still gets to me when I see a troll who's missing their beat,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trollex's smile dimmed a bit at the thought. He was a King, so seeing a troll who didn’t have a beat always made him mourn. But he was surprised to see that Branch was still going, still pushing forward, it was as if his lack of beat was always a part of him. He wanted to ask Branch how he managed, but he stayed his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know better than to bring up a troll tragedy, one day he will feel comfortable enough to tell me, but not today nor any time soon.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He swam closer to the duo, or trio if he’s also counting the glowing creature, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘For now though, I don’t mind hearing about the Beetle.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the trio of trolls, along with a droopy Gear and a lethargic Barnaby, finally made their way out of the Bubble they were in, Bliss ‘oohing’ at the Beetle as it swam its way through the Techno Reef. Though King Trollex wasn’t also not affected as he constantly looked at the Beetle. They eventually headed to the cavern system, where the Techno trolls lived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They swam through a large neon orange archway, which led them to another Bubble, Branch, and Gear then got out, Branch checking the locks and anchor once more, and began to walk beside the floating royals. The archway opened up to a massive rock tower that was surrounded by equally large pink and blue coral walls and in all the areas, there were hundreds of openings holes inside of them and many more had a vine-like plant dangling in front of the holes. They made their way up the electric blue rock tower, past a startled young green Techno troll, who smiled when seeing his leaders and mouth dropped when he saw a strange-looking troll, past an elderly yellow troll, she raised her unibrow questioningly at the sight but said nothing. They almost reached the top when they stopped and Branch saw that there was a cave as well. In front of it was a neon orange vine calmly floating in front of their door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to our humble cave! This is where the magic forms, where the sick beats get made and-.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where we’ll be letting you listen to what Techno music really is all about.” He cut off his sister, he smirked when she huffed at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I was gonna say that!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad, too slow,” he walked inside his home. “So let’s us-oof!” A familiar green buddy tackled him to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, who was too slow again?” Bliss smirked at T.B jumping on her brother, while she set Barnaby down. He deserved every last bit of it, no mercy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro! What took you so long?” Branch could see that it looked like a vibrant green square like creature with many arms was jumping on the King. He thought he should help, but saw that Marina was smiling deviously at her brother, so he decided to stay his hand. He would rather not get mixed in with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T.B calm down!” Trollex eventually got up and moved inside out of jumping distance. “I wasn’t gone that long!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you were!” The drop button huffed, he loves his best friend but he always had to make him torture him and make him wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we were a bit held up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no excuse! Like man, we need to go over the music for tomorrow and- wait we?” He stopped and looked at his now smirking friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes we,” he pointed to the entrance where his sister and Branch made their way through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>T.B jaw dropped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. My. Oceans!! This is so sick man! Is this another troll? This is so wicked!” He floated over to the newcomer, “The name is Taiki Beat, but people call me T.B, what’s yours?” Techno Beat Drop Button, his rather long nickname trolls use during their parties, smiled eagerly at Branch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Branch, it’s nice meeting you.” He blinked at...T.B, he couldn’t quite figure out what exactly he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice, oh right one moment.” He swam and knocked over Trollex once more. “Dude! Why didn’t you tell me that another troll was here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just did!” The King groaned out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro, no. You and I both know that if I wasn’t here, you would have waited until the last possible moment and told me.” He knew his game and judging by the sheepish smile from his friend he was exactly right. T.B made his way back over to the newcomer. “So-.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch has never heard Techno music before!” Bliss blurted out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taiki’s mouth dropped open once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...WHAT?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch just stood there and looked at T.B, who he believed was in shock, as he floated around panicky. He feels like this is gonna be a common occurrence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s a Pop troll from above the waters, they party to a different music.” Trollex sat up and looked at his friend, who suddenly stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pop troll?” He then looked carefully at Branch, then his eyes lighted in understanding. “That makes so much sense! No wonder you never heard of the glorious Techno.” He smiled as he now understood, but then he saw that he was the only one who understood as everyone else was confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you knew that there were different trolls?” Trollex couldn’t lie, he was a little hurt that his friend never told him that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait you didn’t?” T.B floated up to his friend. “How? I mean it was your pops that told me of this? I always thought you knew?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t,” That hurt feeling eased at T.B confession, but it transformed into more confusion. “Why did he tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you know how the Beat family has been friends with your family for so long right. The string that we safely keep is part of the reason, he wanted to make sure that before he passed that I would keep it safe for him and the reason why it’s so important.” Branch eyes widened, but he was the only one as the other two trolls were still confused..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“String?” Bliss questioningly asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you don’t even know of the string!?” T.B didn’t think he could handle this much shock in one day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The string is where our music came from,” Branch spoke, all eyes were diverted to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least one of you knows what it is,” Taiki laughed humorlessly. “I don’t know the full story, but Branch. Could you tell us more?” He only knew the names of different species of trolls and what the string was, but that was it. He couldn’t really tell this story accurately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch looked at everyone in front of him in complete nervousness. “Well-.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it okay? I mean I never knew any of this.” Trollex was frustrated, his pops should have told him this, but he put that thought away and focused on the now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All I know is that the trolls used to live together in harmony, then over time they started to grow annoyed by the other clan music, so they went their separate ways. But that is just our version so there may be more to the story” He quickly blurted out, he really didn’t like the eyes on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air stayed silent for a while, no one said anything for a while, even the bubbly Bliss was silent, that is until Taiki spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to show you the string?” He wanted to lighten the mood, he did not like the heavy atmosphere right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, where is it?” Trollex definitely needed to get his mind off why his father never said anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The thing is,” T.B smiled sheepishly as one of his antennas somehow dropped back into his head. “I always keep it on me.” His antennas come back and with it is a startling electric blue string. Trollex carefully picks it up and gently holds it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s the string? Does our music really come from there?” Bliss asked, she could feel something strange but looked to her brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“King Peppy, the leader of Pop village, plucked the string to play it.” Branch quietly said as he looked at King Trollex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trollex looked at Branch then down at the string, he straightened it to a line then he plucked it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out came an electrifying blue heart and with it was accompanied by an electro beat that made Branch take a sharp inhale at the sound. Then like the other heart from before, it soon vanished into dust then nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mannn, that was awesome.” T.B breathed out, that was his first time ever listening to such a soul conquering beat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was like all the beats meshed together into one beautiful sound.” Bliss smiled listlessly while her eyes were closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trollex still said nothing as his eyes were closed and hands grasped firmly around the glowing string. Then he squared his shoulder and opened his eyes in determination. “We need to know more about why all the strings were separated, it couldn’t just be because of a simple music dispute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right, I mean we fight whether House or Electro is better, but that doesn’t stop us from dancing to it!” Bliss shot up and looked at Branch. “You even said you didn’t know the full story, so even you have doubts right!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well he mainly said that because he wanted their confused eyes off of him, but even he had his doubts when he heard the story. “Yeah, the truth can be altered when it passes from one mouth to another.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're totally right, so oh great King, what should we do?” She looked back at her brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to go to our parents’ cave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch had thought that the former leader's cave would be nearby, he thought that the peak was for royalty, he was thinking it was just a few caves down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, their cave was actually in a secluded area on the lower dark blue walls where the rest of the Techno trolls lived. </span>
  <span>But before they went down King Trollex looked at their life source and decided to tie it around his wrist for safekeeping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He looked at everyone with bewildered eyes on him. “I just saw this masterpiece, this is so not leaving my sight for quite a bit. Or at least until we get this whole thing sorted out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you said I was this weird one,” Bliss snorted as she turned tail and began the trek downwards, but not before giving her octopus a loving hug in goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they passed into the Seanotes, (“And before you ask, yes the pun was totally intended” King Trollex said to Branch who heard the name), they had also come across a few more Techno trolls, each one either greeting them or asking their King a question. But with each interaction, it was prominent that their eyes continued to linger on Branch, despite him drawing his cloak closer to his body, fortunately, though they said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached their parents’ cave they saw a neon blue vine in front of the opening, and when Marina opened the vine up, she stopped and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Man it’s been a long time,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She can still remember her and Trolly swinging in from those vines only to leap off and float onto the couch. It was fun to see how many times they could give their pops a heart attack before he realizes that they could float. Their mother would laugh at him for his insistent gullibility.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her brother hand on her shoulder. “Man, it’s been ages since we last came here huh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're telling me, hey remember that time when you brought home that puffer-note.” She smiled as her brother groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me, I was getting a thorough lecture over bringing home dangerous animals, though that was after everyone in the cave finally got their hearing back.” Fun fact when puffer-notes get enraged or frightened they will puff up and release and eat splintering sound. It was lucky that it was only in their cave if it was connected to others...he shuddered at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Bliss clapped her hands together. “If I was an ultra secret clue where would I be hiding?” She hummed to herself as she looked through one of the closets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone had spread out, Trollex had taken their parents room and study room, T.B was searching in the guest rooms and Branch and Gear was helping Bliss look through the many closets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After thirty minutes had passed everyone merged up back in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, anyone found anything?” Trollex asked, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nada”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I thought so,” he huffed. “Where would you even hide a secret that big in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I would make a secret compartment to make sure it stays away from prying eyes.” Branch said to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hidden doorways and false compartments!?” T.B asked excitedly, he loved his mystery books. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, along those lines.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be wicked!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we have something like that,” King Trollex interjected. “If we did, we would have long found it by now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we everyone every nook and cranny of this dear ol cave when we were young!” She flew up in excitement and slowly floated back down, her tail once again not touching the ground. This clicked into Branch mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you checked the ground?” He questioned, he got widened eyes in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That-that would be an ingenious way, and totally something mom would come up with.” Trollex nodded to himself, he was so used to floating that they passed by the very obvious. “Well then let’s head over to the cool down room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well seeing as you are the only one with feet, you could probably hear a discrepancy in the ground. And since you already have been all over the floor here this area is out, and I doubt that this big important secret would be in the guest rooms or their bedroom, so the obvious choice right now is the cool down room.” Trollex logically thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I guess that makes sense. What’s the cool down room?” He asked while walking to the said room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The cool down room is basically a study room, it’s just our fun way of saying it,” Trollex said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar!” Bliss blurted out. “I thought of it first, you joyride after it caught on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mnnn, Nope. Don’t remember that.” He shrugged as Blissy punched his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes-,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey look at the study room!” T.B hastily interjected, he loves the both of them dearly, really their like brother and sister to him. But he already heard enough of their arguments, he doesn’t need to hear it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god,” Branch muttered to himself, Gear nodding as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they entered Branch realized that his vision of a study room is quite different from their image of one. There was a purplish desk with a deep violet chair adorning the middle of the room, that was on point of a study room until surrounding the said desk was many couches and chairs. Each one had a different size adorned with its own color. There was a loveseat sofa that was blue on one side, pink on the other and in the middle, it fused to make a light purple. It was an interesting sight, to say the least. But what was more interesting was when Branch got near the desk, he felt a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘thump’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>rather than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘thunk.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the sound of a hollow space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I found it,” he bends down to rap on the floor, both on the hollow space and another on the regular to make sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thump Thump Thump’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thunk Thunk Thunk’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, that is definitely a hollow opening!” Taiki said excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trollex leans down next to Branch, he scoots over a bit, then he carefully looks at the ground until he notices a weird crack on the ground. He grasps onto it and slowly picks up the slab of rock until finally, it begins to lift up and then is placed to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone gathered around to see what was underneath and to Branch surprise, it was a clam. Though he was the only one, other than Gear, who was surprised. The rest seemed to understand what they were looking at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well let’s open it!” T.B exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trollex nodded and slowly pushed down the top of the clam and it slowly moved up to reveal a blue pearl inside of it. Nothing happens for a bit, until a voice begins emoting from it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“The future is uncertain, so in hopes of keeping our history alive I have enclosed a message for all to hear.” </b>
  <span>An old voice spoke, it was steady, not a clue indicating whether or not the voice was female or male.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t pops,” Bliss confusedly said, she was expecting to hear her dad's voice, not a stranger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” Trollex agreed, but his ears sharped on the voice. There was something about it that was different, it was something he knew. Not a voice he heard of before, but that feeling was still there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Before there was anything to call life there was only the Silent Era. The predators were deadly, their ears attuned to listen to even the smallest of whispers. The Trolls could only do what they have to survive the treacherous days, each task they perform had to be absolutely quiet, else it may come for them next.” </b>
  <span>The old voice spoke as if they could remember the times before the strings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one dared to utter a word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“The Trolls weren’t living, they were simply surviving day by day, hoping that they could see tomorrow. Until a miracle came to us. No one still knows how to explain how this gift came to us in the first place. It was simply hovering in the air until one of us grabbed it and for some reason plucked all of the strings. Then we could hear it, what was once muted before, enraptured our minds. We heard music.” </b>
  <span>The voice turned wistful as it began to explain the next series of events.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Suddenly everything seemed so much clearer, so much safer. All the predators had become intimidated by the different sounds that they became more cautious, less confrontational, thus our dull and painful lives became much more joyful. We had finally reached the end of the Silent Era and leaped into the Sound Era. Trolls were singing and dancing to different beats, there were even some creating their own music, those that weren’t apart of the main six strings. Everything was simply beautiful and peaceful. Until it wasn’t.” </b>
  <span>The voice became solemn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But why?” Blissy whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“The Pop leader became more and more curious about the strings.” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch hitched his breath, he did not like where this was going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“He always wanted to see how he could remix our music into theirs, it was...off-putting, but none the less we ignored it. Until he kept doing it more and more, remixing and changing some of our music, the ones we worked so hard to create, and ruin it with his idea of how music should be. We decided to split.” </b>
  <span>The voice sadly pronounced the last statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch just sat there frozen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“All the trolls decided that before May- the Pop leader could do any harm, we would have to take our strings before he could. I secured our new way of life, but I acquired one of my biggest regrets along the way.” </b>
  <span>The voice sounded like the way of the world was upon their shoulders. </span>
  <b>“I was too much of a coward to say goodbye to my old friend MayPop.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone at this point realized just who exactly was speaking through the pearl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“But,” </b>
  <span>The voice charged back up. </span>
  <b>“I can’t regret making my trolls smile as they danced to the string. I will not regret seeing them happy to be safe, away from the creeping predators. I will never regret keeping them from the silence.” </b>
  <span>Their voice bellowed throughout the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Electricity,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> Trollex finally realized what it sounded like. It was like electricity, the voice rumbled in the beginning, in preparation of the first strike. Then, like a clap of thunder, it had grabbed the entire room's attention, it snapped their ears forward and it commanded with raw power. It was similar to how his pops spoke to the other trolls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Heed my warning. I, Leader Boreal Technos Marina, warn you all to be careful of the trolls above the water. I don’t know how much time has passed since I made this, but it’s always better to be cautious than to be fully silent.” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, the clam slowly began to close back downs until it finally clicked shut. All is silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch was looking at the exit, he couldn't decide whether to run now or wait until the last possible moment for the element of surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘They’re gonna think I was lying to them,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He panicked inside his mind, many thoughts were circulating through his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘They are gonna kick me out, no they're gonna try to execute me for conspiring to steal an ancient artifact, deliberating working against them, intruding upon their parents’ cave and so much more!’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gear buzzed softly in his hair, already knowing what was happening, trying her best to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Their gonna get the trolls to lock me up for days and-,’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, that was a bummer huh,” Branch jumped and skittered backward in surprise at Bliss' comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're telling me,” T.B rolled his eyes, while it was cool to hear the former Leader, he was really dramatic, almost like Trollex at times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least we know more of what happened huh,” he smiled at his sister and his friend. It was nice knowing more of the truth, though he should really thank Branch for leading them here in the first place. He looked to the cloaked troll and saw he was petrified and the only sound that he could hear was Gear soft humming. “Hey what’s the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...aren’t you gonna kick me out?” Branch hesitantly whispered. Gear stiffen when he said that and glared at the trolls in front of her. Her friend already had enough trolls back at his own village to kick him out, these ones better not or else they will face her fury.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would we?” Trollex had a small inkling, but he thought it's better to get it out in the open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you heard what your leader said, it was a Pop troll fault for the separation. It was our fault that we had forced everyone to live in isolation because of our greed.” He was still not looking at them until he heard a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘BZZZ!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> His head shot up to see Bliss arms shaped like an X.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, nuh-uh. Not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! No buts!” T.B interjected, floating over to Bliss' side as he crossed over his own antennas to make an X.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What they mean to say is,” Trollex continued, he saw that the poor troll was getting flustered. “No one here blames you for the separation, it’s not like you were even alive at the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that, but it was still our group-,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, it was the act of a single troll, who just so happened to represent your group.” Trollex calmly cut him off. “It’s not like every single Pop trolls decided to remix the songs, and even if that was the case it wouldn’t be your fault. Besides this whole thing reeked of bad communication.” His brow crinkled together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right!” Bliss smiled. “Like, maybe if they just talked to the Pop leader then everything would be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless he took the strings afterward once he realized that they were on to him.” T.B countered, he was not trying to diss the Pop troll, but he did see the flip side as to why every troll was so worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But aren’t you afraid that your string might be taken, like what almost happened in the past?” Branch tried to poke holes in his belief, he didn’t believe what was happening in front of him. He couldn’t believe that they could just up and trust him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah, but the thing is the past is in the past.” King Trollex stated, everyone's eyes were locked on him. “While we can learn from our ancestors' past mistakes, we shouldn’t just stick our heads in the sand and ignore the rest of the world, that ain’t right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True True” “Ain’t that the truth” Both Bliss and T.B nodded along to his statement. Bliss then privately smiled to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He acts just like Pops at times,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she happily noted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have the future to look forward to, our lives to continue living to and as far as I can see, the future sure is bright.” King Trollex smiled, while he is grateful to hear more of their history, he is already making his own path forward, and this path has definitely become more and more exciting. “Besides, you were the one who helped us out in the first place and there were many opportunities where you could have gotten the string, but you didn’t. So why shouldn’t we trust you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, when you put it that way it seems kinda silly,” Branch muttered. This felt weird, this whole thing was absolutely insane. No troll just ups and trusts him, he could count on less than one hand on the number of trolls that trust him and Gear wasn’t even a troll. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet...yet there’s a warm feeling in his chest as it spreads all throughout his body and clambers onto his face to make a smile. It was his first time openly smiling in front of trolls in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King Trollex smiled back at him and began to take off the string from his wrist. “Hey, T.B here.” He passed the string back to his original gatekeeper of the string.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Already? I thought you wanted to hold onto it for a little while longer?” Despite his words, he continued to place the string back into his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sure is wicked, but at the end of the day we can already vibe out to our own music. So we really don’t need the string for much, except to float there and look cool, ‘sides.” He grins wickedly as he turns around to face Branch. “We have already promised a certain Pop troll that we were gonna lay down some sick beats for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah let’s do it!” Bliss screamed in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One day, Branch will not go through any sort of breakdowns, but not today! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And to my shock apparently Techno Beat Drop Button did have the string in the movie, but that part was cut off from the final production. I was confused on how he had the string, but Trollex didn’t even know what the rock trolls were. So I tried to make it work with miscommunication. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also about them not breathing, I was originally gonna have them be able to fully breathe underwater, but then it wouldn’t have made sense since Barb, a rock troll, could breathe fine underwater. So I tried to work things out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As always tell me how certain music speaks to you and let me hear those song ideas!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peace out!! </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Exit Outcry, Enter Relaxation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back once more to the CBT! N once more thank you all so much for the comment! Like seriously, some of your comments really put a huge smile on my face XD!! Also to certain comments, don’t worry I’m not offended XD I am just so happy all of your are psyche enough to read my story!</p>
<p>Speaking of romance, yes there will be romance in this, but it won’t take up the entire story...mostly. I already have a set pairing in mind for Branch, but if you want you can also comment on who you think Branch might be end up with. Cause one thing is for certain, it’s not gonna be with Poppy.</p>
<p>Also about the Tecno string, when I was looking up more info about T.B, it mentioned that he was the one who had the string in the first place (for some reason)</p>
<p>Also Branch isn’t gonna sing anytime soon...buttt that doesn’t mean that everything music related is restricted, only singing. </p>
<p>Anywho, back to the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <b>Chapter 4: Exit Outcry, Enter Relaxation </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what should we listen to first?” Marina excitedly said as she sat on her brother's couch. “Maybe Strings of life? Evolution? HOW ABOUT 5 HOURS?!?” Bliss rapidly began listing out some of her favorite beats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they had finished up at the former ruler cave, and making sure that everything was put back into place, they made their way back to Trollex cave to finally get Branch to embrace the sweet Techno music. The only problem is, they didn’t know which song to pick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It has to be the right one,” Trollex hummed as he shifted through his many music disks. He just can’t decide on which one to start off his friend with, they're all just too good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too many choices,” Taiki floated around the shelves looking through the CDs as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is gonna be tough, I mean what would even flow with you?” Bliss then deviously grinned. “Maybe you can sing a song for us! That could give us-” she was cut off by a loud cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Both the Techno trolls and T.B jumped up in shock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch chokes up as his heart pounds in his chest and he stops in his tracks when he realizes what he did, but it is soon drowned out by memories. Fortunately though before he could dive deeper into his memories he felt the familiar buzzing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He felt Gear's small head nuzzling under his chin. He can feel the buzzing of her voice, not paying any attention to her words, just the feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> His thumping heartbeat in his ears becomes quieter and he is brought back up to reality as he looks and sees three concerned eyes, <em> he hasn’t seen that in a while. </em> He calms down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I prefer not to sing,” He softly says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bliss silently nods then right after she snaps her fingers. “Aww, bummer. Oh well, I can learn it some other day!” She said with the most fakest bummed out tone, she is just happy her new friend was okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that doesn’t stop the wide-eyed look from a certain King. His eyes stay directly on Branch for a few seconds then he pauses and gets an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I know the song we're gonna listen to.” He then turns back to the shelves to find the song in mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did?! What is it? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell meeeeee! Please! Please! Please! Pleaseee!!” She knew the answer even if she begged, but she still wanted to try. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll just have to wait,” he grins at hearing his sister groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and I both know he ain’t gonna spoil a surprise,” T.B deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know,” she grumbled to herself and began to try to fully become one with the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch just sat on the very end, quiet, but still very curious at what he might hear despite his small meltdown. Gear gave him an encouraging bump as she traveled back to his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes, they hear Trollex let out a sigh in relief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Found it!” He said and proceeded to make his way to another room, the rest began to follow him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Branch entered the room he did not expect to see such a disorganized room. He saw, as they entered a light green room that was surrounded by many speakers inserted into the walls, countless of disks strewn about, an interesting chart that looked like a bunch of letters and numbers mixed together, an assortment of miscellaneous objects, like a twisted seaweed, a torn open clam and a bunch of colorful rocks, scattered across the ground.  And right in the middle of all this chaos was a solid black stand with a sharp blue lining the edges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trollex made his way to the said stand as the rest of them stood back and watched him set up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m about done I just have to do one more thing before I start it up,” Trollex then turns to Branch. “Can you close your eyes for me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Why?” Branch nervously asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing bad, it’s just that I want you to experience Techno in all its glory. I don’t want you to look at anyone or anything else, I just want you to feel it. Let your mind wander while you listen. Would that be okay?”  He heard his sister and T.B softly cackle, he turns his head to them only to be pointed back in Branch direction. His smile stills as he sees Gear ominous stare locked onto him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...yeah that’s okay.” Branch nervously nodded as he closed his eyes, he was comforted by the buzzing upon his shoulder. At least he knows Gear will keep an eye out just in case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trollex smiled at the scene, though he could deal without the glare of the firefly, and clicked a dark red button to play.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It’s dark and silent, but then</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ~Whistle~ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he hears a whistle, it almost resembles a bird. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then a beat gets added, then a drum then more beats, but he still doesn’t know what to exactly make of it until the beat begins to pick up. It goes faster and faster until it gives way to the same whistling, it was strange because it seemed that to Branch, this gave way to the beginning of a story. And as he continues to listen he begins to give texture to the beats that envelop his soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the beats continue he can see himself on a trek in the Deep Forest climbing and hoping the trees as if to get a better vantage point. Then the beats get deeper then he suddenly sees himself diving in one of the lakes, passing by the many aquatic plants that dwell within.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it continues the low bass he can still see himself underwater when suddenly when he finds something then as the beats quickens so does Branch as he begins to swim back above the water, then with that final beat, he emerges from the water, silently gasping for air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the beat continues, Branch follows as he is now leaping from tree to tree, only pausing when he feels uneasy. Then as the music keeps a steady pace, Branch does the same as he continues his way back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the beat slows down as he opens the door and places his item down, it continues to slow as he sits back on his chair and lets Gear take a nap in his hair like usual. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when that final beat hit, it wasn’t soft nor was it aggressive. It just sounded final. It sounded like Branch being fulfilled after a hard-working day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch just sits there with his eyes still closed, he didn’t know what to describe what he just listened to, but that beat, that music...it felt good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ...he hasn’t thought that way towards any songs in quite a while... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Techno is a song with all you need is a good beat with some dancing feet, not necessarily required nor is it to be any good,” Trollex softly said as he looked at Branch perplexed expression. “Our music doesn’t need much or any words, we just feel with our body. Tell me, what did you see when listening.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I saw myself in the Deep Forest and felt content when I found the item I was looking for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice, you interpreted it as feeling satisfaction when completing a goal. Personally, I see this one as the ever eternal struggle of making new beats.” He chuckles, he loves creating new beats and he loves the challenge that comes with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely exploring the sunlight zone.” Bliss smiles as she continues to dance, it was the closest to the sun she has ever gotten. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chasing sting rays, now that’s a thrill,” T.B laughed, he can never get enough of the thrill at times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...there are different ways to interprented it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes there is and you want to know the best part? It’s alright.” Branch stills when he says it. “Techno lets us move to our own interpretation, one beat can mean something entirely different to another and it’s always so exciting to learn what the trolls think of when listening to the song. It’s a special satisfaction when you know that so many trolls can not only love to vibe with the beat but can also <b>experience</b> it, you feel me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch is quiet, then he nods his head. “...yeah, I think I feel you.” And with that admission, a small weight in his heart lightens. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been a week since Branch had first experience Techno music, and though he had denied going to the party that would have happened the day after, instead he spend his time reading multiple books that described their culture and their machines in Trollex cave, that didn’t stop him from experiencing the rest of the city. During the course of the week Branch had slowly become more knowledgeable over their machines.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “So this lets you dig up hard to reach objects that are stuck within certain rocks,” Branch excitedly said as he looked upon the intricate hammer. Pop village wasn’t the most innovative, they mostly created tools used to further or enhance their musical talents, so this was very new for him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yep, though you might want to be careful. It tends to be a bit dangerous,” Trollex said as he watched Branch fiddled with the tool. He flinched when Branch turned it on, but he saw him keep it steady. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hmm, if the component here is repurposed to accept a sturdier barrier than maybe with a few more adjustments it would decrease the backlash that comes with it.” Branch mused to himself, he is so gonna jot this down within his notebook when he is done examining it. This would make getting materials so much easier. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Huh, I guess it would. Are all Pop trolls like you?” Trollex asked. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Branch only sighed though, “No, they are more upbeat, loud, and much more friendlier than me. You, and especially Bliss and T.B, would like them.” The ‘unlike me’ hung in the air, but Branch kept it firmly to himself. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Trollex looked at him knowingly and smiled. “Well maybe buttt,” he floated closer to him and leaned on the rock closest to Branch. “You seem alright to me.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A small smile formed on Branch's face as his attention was soon reverted back to the contraption that originally held his attention. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Asking the important question that landed him on this journey, to begin with. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “There’s a reason I originally began this trip,” Branch breathed out as he stood in front of the royal siblings, who had shown him nothing but kindness, his heart was pounding. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ohh really?” Bliss questioned excitedly. “Why have you come here?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Well I didn’t exactly come here willingly, don’t get me wrong I absolutely adore Techno Reef, everything about this place is simply amazing” Branch sputtered out. “It’s just that before a couple of weeks ago, I didn’t even know that there were more trolls like you guys. That was until my King called for me.” From their Branch began to further explain his reasoning on setting out in the first place. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “So, you're looking for temporary housing for your people in case of emergencies, but why?” King Trollex asked, this seemed like quite the tall order but it was still very doable. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Branch hesitated and then he felt Gear crawling around through his hair, then he breathes. “W-we have been through a horrific incident that has plagued our people for many generations. It was just a couple of years ago that we were able to break free from that, but the King still worries, I still worry, that it may come back.” He took another breath and looked up, he didn’t even realize that his head had lowered and met two tender gazes. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What...what was the incident,” Trollex hesitantly asked, for some reason a part of him really insisted that the answer he may receive will paralyze him to the core. He recognizes this feeling, it was his instincts and it was never wrong. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t feel comfortable with saying it, nor do I think I even can, but I can get the King to further explain.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “If you're so afraid then why did you travel all the way here?” Bliss asked curiously, she knows that he is paranoid to his bones so she is curious on why he would even travel unknown dangers. Though don't get her wrong, she is all too happy that she met Branch in the first place, but her curiosity has always been her greatest weakness. Put her in too much trouble...she really should have known better than trying to see jellyfish eggs, she had actually forgotten that one sting leads to many ouchies.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I can’t let my fear stop me, I want to help keep my people safe, so even if this is one big roly poly chase and that incident never occurs again then I want to be confident that I tried everything I could.” This could be just a waste of his time, just a silly idea that would bear no fruit. They were safe and </em> <b> <em>they</em> </b> <em> won’t ever come again so there was no need to be so worried, he heard over and over again. He knows this could be a useless idea, but so was his bunker in the beginning and then it grew into something else. Something more. Branch wanted to see how this seemingly useless trip could become. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Too true, too true,” King Trollex nodded. “So I will need to contact the King for further information about the size of your population and the dietary and all the good stuff, but from what I can see, as your friend, you have a deal with me.” He smiled when he saw Branch eyes widen. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You mean..” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “If that time ever comes then you and your people are certainly more than welcomed into Techno Reef.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Branch shoulders sagged in utter relief, “Thank you, thank you so much. You don’t know how much that means to me, just thank you.” Branch felt like he could breathe a little more easier now. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> After that, they hashed out the details of their project, but if any troll noticed Branch relaxing a lot more, no one said anything. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>And the most shocking to him, being able to actually converse with the rest of the Techno trolls without any major hiccups.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “So you really don’t have a tail?” Samona, a young yellow techno troll, gasped out as she and many other trolling stared at Branch in wonderment. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Um, yeah,” he cautiously says as he sits down against the neon rocks. He was by what he originally thought was a floating semi-closed off area by a large rock dome, he wanted to read the next chapter of the observatory set up. But Nope. Apparently, it was actually a park that the trollings played on and that dome was in reality a school, Branch really needed to remember that Techno trolls have no issue climbing as they can float. That is what led him to be gazed at by many of the said trollings and what he assumed was their parents.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Whoaaaa” the trollings, and even a few of the parents, breathe out. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “So how do you get from place to place?” Reigi, a light blue trolling, asked. “Does it make it harder to swim?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Well, I come from above the water-,” he was cut off by everyone gasping. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Above the water!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I didn’t think it was possible.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “To think that there were other species of trolls this entire time, this is fascinating.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Can you tell us more about life above the water?” Branch turned to look at a nervous bright neon green trolling who was the only one by his father, he was able to tell the difference due to eyelash lengths.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Usually, he would try to find a way around conversing with such a large group of people, all it took was him being his usual cruel and grumpy self and that does the job. But he can’t even bring any form of a snarky sentence when he looks at the young trolling curious eyes. In fact, as he looks around at the crowd, both young and old were looking at him with all too familiar curious eyes. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He takes a deep breath and reaches in his hair to nudge out his friend, who comes flying out. He can hear the gasps and coos as they watch a strange glowing creature fly out and settle right on Branch shoulder. Gear looks at her friend confusedly and then turns to see the crowd in front of them, then she turns back to give off a ‘What the fuck is happening’ expression.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “This is Gear, she is a firefly that can light up when it becomes too dark, she is also a great help when it comes to delivering mail,” Branch explained as some of the Techno trolls got in closer to see.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Can-can I pet her?” The same green trolling, Laika, asked. He had drifted away from his parent and was floating a few feet in front of them. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You have to ask her,” Branch places Gear in his hands and he kneels down so that he was at his height. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “May I pet you?” His stance was nervous, but his eyes begged. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Nothing was said for a few moments before Gear made a quiet buzz and nodded her head. Laika looked up at Branch, who only nodded in confirmation. So he placed his hands on her head and began petting her, after a moment or two she began to purr. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Awwww,” the sound was spread across the area as a bunch more trolls came closer to see if they could also pet her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Branch couldn’t help but smile when he saw Gear contentedly being petted.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “So what else is there?” Laika head whipped back to Branch, he wanted to know more. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Well do you know what trees are?” He had the attention of the entire crowd as he began explaining what trees were, the different assortment of plants that reside above, fascinating creatures and so much more. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And during that entire exchange, with many different trolls eyes firmly locked onto him, many different trolls that were invading his personal bubble, he didn’t once revert into his broody self within his dark head space. Instead, he had a contented smile and fond memories as he watched Gear being chased by a few of the trollings as he explained to the older Techno trolls, and Laika who was just so invested, of how the sun affects their plants. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end as Branch had fully packed up his Beetle once more and secured a neon green notebook, a gift from Bliss once she noticed that he ran out paper, inside the sack as well. And also carefully placed deep within the sack was a signed and sealed envelope from King Trollex that was addressed to King Peppy. Both agreed that Branch would give the King this envelope and once he has read it, he can send a letter back using one of the fireflies. They are in the process of setting up a system where one of the dragonflies above the water gets the letter and brings it back down using the air bubble. It is still in its drafting stage since it is considered a bit dangerous to venture up to the sunlight zone, but nonetheless, they are more than confident that it will be ready by the time the first letter gets sent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch lets out a sigh as he takes another look at Techno Reef, he is really gonna miss this place and even the trolls that reside in them. But he has spent too long here and he knows he must get back on his journey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man this is a bummer, are you sure you can’t stay?” T.B glumly asked as he floated by his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do have a mission,” Branch said instead. He knew that some part of him wanted to stay here, stay with the first trolls that didn’t look down on him, <em> that didn’t make him think he was a freak. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pfft. I know, I know. But you will call or write right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely,” Branch had revived a small machine in the shape of a shell called a Shellphone from Trollex. It allows him to call another available phone and provides easy access to communication. Branch, unsurprising, almost begged the King to tell him all the littlest details on the creation of this phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bliss on the other hand, while she did have a Shellphone of her own, bedazzled with bright purple rocks, she much preferred the old style message of dragonflies. Aria, her bright blue dragonfly, was introduced to Gear and they hit it off quite well as they buzzed to one another in quick tandem. Bliss was excited to say the least when she saw this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When the Dragon express gets up and running you better be certain that I will send you so many letters!” Bliss determinedly spoke as she came closer to the machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or you can just call,” Trollex butted in as he also made his way to the Bettle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh don’t worry I will definitely do that, but I am still sending letters.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still don’t get your fascination with letters, the phones are so much easier and quicker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s part sentimental, but of course you wouldn’t understand it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are-are you still mad about me throwing away your old glow sticks?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It had value!” She huffed out as she glared at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It stopped working ages ago!” He threw his hands up in exasperation. They had this conversation one time too many.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So! I still loved it!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You literally have more in your hoard you call a collection!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You still threw it out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was two years ago!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, stop!” Taiki yelled. “Don’t make me put the both of you in separate zones!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph,” both of the royal siblings huffed as they turned away from each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch and Gear could only hold back a smile, they were barely able to achieve that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ignoring them, where you headed next?” T.B asked his amused friend, he wouldn’t be so amused if he had to listen to their annoying squabbles all day long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Classical trolls, they seem to be in a mountainous area just north of here.” Branch took out the map to show the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice, I wonder what kind of music they have?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you once I know?” Branch unsuringly said, he was still not used to this whole friend’s business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it hit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He has friends. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The most unlikeable, vilest, and downright rudest Pop troll had friends, plural as in more than one. <em> Huh </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good man, I want to know all the deets.” T.B words broke into his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better call okay, Aria and Barnaby need to talk to Gear you know, after all separating for a long time without proper communication may hinder a relationship.” Bliss slyly said, though everyone knew what her words really meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t want that.” Branch only smiled, he really didn’t want that to happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man it’s been a ride since I first met you and all I can say right now is that we will see each other again.” Trollex smiled as he put out his hand to shake Branch. Branch held out his own and proceed to shake his hand, only to realize that his gray hand was exposed to eyes other than his own and Gear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He froze when he saw Trollex look at his hands but then it turned to confusion as the King's other hand clamps the other side of Branch's hand. He looks at the King, his dull grey eyes meeting with electric blue, only to be greeted with a warm smile as he gives their hands another shake before letting go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be a stranger man, you are always welcomed back here anytime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch nodded, he knew that Trollex saw his gray hands, but he didn’t know how to bring it up or if he even wanted to...<em> that was the first time a troll didn’t cringe nor flinch at his skin when they first saw him.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t know what to think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead he got back in his Beetle, with Gear once again moaning her awaited doom, and began preparations of entering the waters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything man! We are so gonna chat all about those styles you know!” T.B hollered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be a stranger! Call or I will!” Bliss called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me, you don’t want her blowing up your phone,” Trollex laughed. “Be safe on your journey upwards!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I will and thank you all so much.” He smiled, there were so many things he couldn’t say thanks enough, but this will have to do for now. At least until he could find a way to repay their kindness and understanding. And with that he closed the dome, triple-checking that everything was in place, and headed out of the same party plaza that he entered through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the Techno trolls saw the Beetle turn away from them they began rushing over to the bright green heart in utter glee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch sighed as he moved further and further away from the Reef, he felt Gear buzz unhappily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but we’ll reach the surface soon enough,” he said as he continued forward through the waters when he stopped and turned the Beetle around when he heard a chorus of noises from behind him. He spun the Beetle around to see the once empty plaza filled with Techno trolls and right in front was King Trollex upon the stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright my people! This is a special song to say farewell to our newest guest who is checking out, everyone make some noise and let the music flow within you!” Trollex screamed as the music started then a burst of noise emerged from the multiple stereos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can see the Techno trolls waiting in anticipation even when the music starts then he hears the beat drops and he sees the crowd go wild as they begin to dance and change color. But Branch is more focused on one thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ~Ahhh Ahhh Ahhhhhh~ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can hear the soft voice in the midst of the swift and loud beats, he knows that voice, that is Bliss voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch doesn’t understand at first, but he closes his eyes to understand just why they were playing him music, so he lets the music take over and guides him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing he can only think of is him and Gear together as he continues to listen to the rapid beats. The two of them venturing in the forests, taking care of their plants, eating a meal together and so much more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were always together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then after that second beat drop the image changed to still him and Gear, but also of Trollex, Bliss, and T.B.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers Bliss showing him around the seaweed garden, on how the plants’ different colors affect the types of medicine they produce. But mostly she wanted to show him the creatures that reside within the coral below the garden. Either way, both were incredibly fascinating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers sitting around Taiki calm yellow dining room table and discussing all the different types of Techno music and how they all releate or differ from one another. Though it was mostly T.B talking, he still enjoyed listening nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers learning from Trollex all about the different instruments used to hold some of their machines together. He can’t even remember the last time he was ever invested in discovering new things before entering the Reef.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Branch until the third beat drop to realize what this meant. Even if he and the trio of trolls, and yes T.B is definitely one in his eyes, haven’t known each other for long, they have memories together, they shared their joy together. So even if they may be farther away from one another they will always stick by his side no matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn,” Branch breathily chuckled as he opened his eyes and, with one last longing look, turned back around and headed upward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Oh yeah, he's definitely going to repay them back so many times over.’ </em>He thinks as he lets the Techno music wash over him with pure serenity as he moves further and further away from the booming party. He will not forget this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ~Ahhh Ahhhh Ahh~ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After a few hours he had finally reached the surface, Gear once again leaving out of the Beetle first to fly around and get some fresh air. Branch only smiled as he proceeded to transform his underwater Beetle back into its standard land form. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped his car onto the sandy beach and took out his map to guide him to his next stop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, our next stop is the Classical trolls which seem to be in the mountainous area. Knowing my luck their town will be on top of a mountain. Actually, I wouldn't even be surprised.” He grumbled, if there was a city underwater then it was more than possible that there is a city above the clouds. “So let’s get a move on...in a few minutes,” he backtracked as he watches Gear fly to and from the open air. While he was glad that there were air bubbles in the first place, it doesn’t have that same natural breath as the crisp open air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that Branch leaned back against the Beetle, triple-checking his surroundings, and just began to admire the sapphire waves lap against the golden sand. Don’t get him wrong, the ocean is still absolutely terrifying to him, but as he spent over a week underwater he has grown to respect and grow more curious to the once petrifying waters.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey look, I was right.” The gray troll deadpanned as both he and a firefly looked at a white sign that elegantly writes out ‘Symphonyville’ and that same sign points upwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Up towards a mountain. The same mountain that both of them had seen at the beginning of their journey. The one that they couldn’t see the top as it even towered above the cutesy, fluffy white clouds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well it doesn’t seem too fluffy now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I sometimes hate when i’m right,” Branch muttered as he dreaded this trek up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buzzzz!” Gear, on the other hand, was ecstatic. No more cooped up cages for her, only fresh wonderful, endless air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least one of us is happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bzz!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh, say goodbye to Tech Reef though you may have been only a few chapters you will forever live on...since we will be venturing back to in future. Don’t worry, I got plans when this tour is finished. </p>
<p>Sorry it took me a bit to update everyone it’s just trying to figure out how to exactly explain techno music honestly killed me XD I tried my honest to god best when it comes to connecting to techno as I haven’t really heard lots of techno music, but I fully immersed myself to just listening and trying to connect with the feelings. I still don’t think I did it right, I felt like I could have done more, but I don’t have that same connection with techno unfortunately. So I am sorry to all the people who like techno, I tried my best. </p>
<p>And before anyone says anything about Branch's numerous breakdown just take it into perspective. He has left the only home he has ever known and is in a constant state of worry of what can go wrong. Branch will one day not go down that addictive thought, but until then Gear will always be a helpful therapeutic service firefly. Honestly the whole reason I created Gear was because I didn’t even know how I could get Branch to make this journey without losing it completely. Thus Gear was born.</p>
<p>Also to those who are curious I usually plan to update this story at least 2-4 times a month. My personal goal is 4 but I know how unlikely that is for me XD</p>
<p>As always I would love to hear how different music speaks to you and the songs you all like to jam to.</p>
<p>Bliss songs mentioned: “Strings of Life” by Derrick May, “Evolution” by Dj Ray, “5 Hours” by Deorro </p>
<p>Branch first time listening to music: “This is my life” By Dj Splash</p>
<p>Leaving Techno Reef: “Time to Say Goodbye” By Dj Mystik</p>
<p>Peace!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Playing Away That Numbing Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, hey heyyyy welcome back to the CBT! And your comments are wonderful and beautiful as usual. Per usual sorry fro any grammar mistakes! Now let’s hop into the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5: Playing Away That Numbing Feeling</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so grateful for paved roads, I was so not looking forward to climbing all the way to the top of this monstrosity,” Branch groaned out as he continued to drive up the staggering tall mountain. He could hear cackled, or at least a firefly version of one, above him. “Oh don’t you say anything little terror.” The cackle got even louder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been four days since they started their trek up the mountain, or one of them was riding upwards. A certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>was laughing at his misery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know which is worse, looking up and seeing only blue or looking down and seeing only amber,” he looks down and he can’t even see any details of the ground below him. Only pure amber sand. “Both. Both are terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zzz Buz.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the one with wings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzz zzz.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha ha ha, very funny.” He rolled his eyes at her lighthearted mockery. “You can’t even lift a tire let alone me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzz Buzzzzz!” She got all up in his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I seen you try to lift a tire before and you rolled with it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bzzz zz?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never, that was funny.” He gently swatted her away when she began attacking his ears. “Payback a right bitch, huh.” He got a sharp tug in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rustle Rustle </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both become silent when they heard some of the rocks move to the left of them, Branch quickly stopped the car, grabbed Gear, and brought her close to him. He was not about to do another repeat anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rustle Rustle Rus- </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Baaaa”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them stared at the animal in front of them, or what they assumed was an animal. It took the shape of three clouds and four black legs with equally dark fluffy feet. The only thing that was amiss was the face, or rather a missing face. It was just a bundle of clouds that was held together by legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...still not the strangest site we have seen, at least this one doesn’t seem like it wants to eat us...hopefully.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The animal took one look, or what Branch assumed that was what it was, at them then it tilted its head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baa,” it had cried out after a few moments and they next saw two more of the cloud creatures emerge, and following it was a black cloud creature. Only this one only was made up of two black clouds and was much smaller than the white cloud ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Branch and Gear continue to watch the creatures float on past them and make their way upward until they couldn’t see it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just keep going,” he started up the car once more and began moving. Still not the strangest encounter he has ever had, that spot holds a strange place in his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzz,” the gray firefly flew up into his hair instead of flying like before, it was better safe than sorry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was when that sixth hour hit, and they had taken a break in between because even he was beginning to doze off when they saw just something white ahead of them. And as they got closer the white grew bigger and bigger, but at the same time their ability to breathe became harder and harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess the higher we go” he takes in a deep breath as he slows down the car, “the tougher it is to breathe.” He grits his teeth at the pressuring air and then he grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just like the treetops of the Deep Forest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzz.” Gear grinned as well as she too relaxed her own heartbeat to keep it even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they never had climbed such tremendous heights before, they have experienced this type of pressure before. It’s just like when he climbs up the trees of the forbidden forest, the first time he had ever ventured up he had almost passed out due to a short of breath and being extremely light headed. It was only after trial and error that he had finally accomplished peering through the leaves of the highest branch of the tallest tree. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This pressure was very similar to climbing the Deep Forest trees, only amplified three times over, as he kept having to take breaks in between to keep himself from getting too lightheaded. When they finally got close enough to the mass of white, Branch realized what they were. It was clouds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch stood almost a few feet away from the giant thick mass of clouds, he looked to his right and left to see that the clouds seemed to be circling around the top of the mountain. Then it hits him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did-did we literally accomplish the ‘Reach for the Sky’ quote?” He facepalmed himself as he groaned out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bzz uzzz”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it was supposed to be metaphorical, but come on. You can’t tell me you didn’t immediately think of this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzz.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we don’t quite yet have our heads in the clouds, we still need to actually go through it, speaking of going through.” Branch looks at the clouds once more. “How are we supposed to enter,” Branch takes a moment to look around before spotting a small pebble. He grabs it then he gently throws the amber rock into the almost abyss like clouds. He listens out to hear for the eventual clatter of the stone, but he hears nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He then grabs another and chucks that one farther than the previous one, and once again he hears nothing. “What’s happening? Is there some sort of giant pit in front of us? But that doesn’t make any sense, there is a sign with a paved road and everything. That usually means that the route is the normal way to travel, unless it is actually a trap meant to keep out any intruders. But it seems very ineffective though since they still need to go back home at the same time-Ow!” His jumping thoughts halted as he felt a sharp ear pull. “What was that for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bzz! Buzz.” She looks at the mass of clouds in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What-no! You are not about to go in there alone! Are you out of your mind?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzz zzzz Buzz!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care! It could be a trap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uzz, Buz zz”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean to just jump right in!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuu, Bzz”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You are very capable, it not that I don’t trust you it’s just that-.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzz Zuu”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it fine! But we are gonna take precautions you hear me!” Branch got out of the Beetle and started to search around in his sack. “Here it is,” he brought out a coiled up rope and begins to tie it around her small body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay here’s the plan, you're gonna slowly enter the clouds, and if you ever feel like you're in danger just yank the rope three times and I’ll pull you back okay.” She nodded in confirmation. “Okay, good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that Gear slowly made her way to the mass of clouds. Branch watched her enter the white abyss and gripped tighter on the rope, he was not about to let go anytime soon. After a few minutes, Branch was very tempted, pulling in back in after the first minute had passed, he saw his gray friend fly right back out. Safe and sound. He let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzz,” She eyed him knowingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you blame me? So I assume it’s safe,” he said as he undid the rope and proceeded to coil it back up and place it back within the sack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uzz!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s at least one worry off the list, only a dozen more to go.” He said as he sat in the seat and slowly drove through the fluffy clouds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he drove through he saw, like he expected, only the pure white clouds. It was nothing but clouds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Clouds in front of me. Clouds to the right of me. And oh look, the left side also has clouds. There are just so many clouds here. One would think that they would eventually reach the city or at least out of these clouds, but nope! So far all I see are clouds,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself as he continued to drive along the bouncy road. Then he stops. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Bouncy?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got out of his car and stepped on the mist covered ground, or what he thought. Instead of his feet touching solid ground, there was soft bedding underneath his feet and when he took a step he bounced forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fascinating, these clouds are so condensed that they can hold up my weight, but still thin enough to enter them. How is that possible?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Branch thought of the different possibilities as he walked or rather bounced, back and forth. After a while, though he gave up his train of thought and instead began to continue his drive upwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘After all, the only trolls who could answer my questions would be the trolls that live on the top of this mountain,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and with that they continued their way up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears it before he sees it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Branch hears a mass amount of strange instruments, or what he thinks they are, playing when he reaches the top. He hears the melody quieting down as he quietly parks his car behind the golden sand dunes. He hears it slowly begin to pick up with each step closer to the mystery noise and then, as soon as he peaks around one of the dunes, it crescendo. Then he sees them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were small, almost smidge sized, and they all were golden with flecks of glitter, they almost remind him of Guy Diamond, if it wasn’t for two main aspects. The gemstone that matches their curly hair, which Branch really wanted to touch, and more importantly, their wings. They were currently flying above the clouds and they were the ones playing all the strange instruments. And in front of them, all was a troll who seemed to be waving a stick around at certain places. In fact, when the instruments with many holes had to quiet down, the troll moved a hand over to their side and lowered it. It was as if the troll was conducting them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cloaked troll continued to watch and listen as they continued to play, and once more he realized that they were no lyrics to them, so he closed his eyes. The music was beautiful, but he wanted to understand what this melody could even be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sees nothing until the plucking of the string instrument and then it reminds him of raindrops and then the picture begins to paint itself. He can hear the wind instrument give way as it carries those same raindrops and rapidly transforms itself into the wind then it slows down as soon as the music does. Almost like a lazy leaf in the wind, the music swayed. The music swung itself around the trees, it dipped into the waters, flew alongside the fireflies and it flew higher and higher until all they could see was the sky. Noise triumphed loudly as a clear view of the forest and the ones that lie within them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the strings begin to quiet down for the final time as they flew down and down until their goal laid insight. The last note was quietly played as the music landed on the Bunker doorstep. He opened his eyes and quietly applauded. No words could truly represent the beauty of the song, the beauty of the pride. He watched silently when all the trolls left and all that remained was the leading troll. Then he was startled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You may have been as quiet as a butterfly, but my ears never deceive me. It’s okay to come on out now, all trolls who wish to listen are more than welcome,” The leading troll spoke</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch slowly unfroze himself and quietly began to bounce his way over to the observant troll. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is no worry, our music is meant to be heard by all. An audience is always a privilege,” he smiled gently at the taller troll. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...ummm my name is Branch, it’s nice to meet you,” he fumbled his greeting. He may have made friends, but he still had a long road ahead of him before he felt any confidence in starting a social connection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s quite a pleasure to meet you, my name is Lupin Trollzart. I am the leader and main conductor of the Classical trolls.” He gave a small bow to the cloaked troll in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Of all the luck, really universe?! Really? Okay. Okay, you didn’t make that big of a fool yet, just play it calm and cool.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Branch breathed in, he was not gonna mess this up. Though he felt like he already did with that missed greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” he mentally facepalms himself. He was so not good at communication.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The leader only smiled, “It is at times. How did you like the music?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...it was beautiful. This may be my first time listening to classical, but this song reminded me so much of my home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad Má Vlast connected to you so well,” Trollzart slightly eyes widened. “And you said this was your first time listening to this music, very impressive. Not many trolls grasp the story behind the song.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Story?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A majority of classical music tells a story, Má Vlast, the song you just heard, tells the story of the people's pride towards their homeland. It begins with two springs that unite to form a single current and travel through the great land. It travels through the mountains that stand, the creatures that drink from it, and the trolls that play within it until it finally vanishes. That current had then helped bring forth a civilization.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And all that was told within that single song...amazing.” Branch smiled to himself, Classical music was really shaping up to be more and more interesting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, which type of music does your species play?” He held back a chuckle at the cloaked troll surprised expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a Pop troll, you don’t seem surprised?” Branch was expecting a bigger reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we do have neighbors that constantly yodels, so it’s quite hard not to know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yodels?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you must not know of the Yodeler trolls, they live on top of the other mountain called the Geschrei Peak. Though don’t judge them too harshly at first, they just have a rough persona. They are quite friendly once you know them.” Trollzart began to collect his music sheets while Branch collected his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘These must be the trolls that found music in between the strings, I wonder how they came to find it?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He watched as the leader gathered up his sheets, then a thought occurred to him. “So, what were you doing? I mean I saw your hand movements doing something when the trolls were playing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“I was conducting the orchestra, it is what we Classical trolls call a gathering of instrumentalists playing together, young one. Conductors help set the tempo, denote the changes, execute the beats and so much more. It takes a lot of time and effort to become the conductor of the trolls, but it was all worth it in the end. The harmony we all created each day is simply beautiful.” He reminisced in the memories, the long hours of reading, studying until his wings couldn’t take any more and practicing day and night on the right cues, the right pitch, the right everything was worth it. It was worth being picked to lead, </span><em><span>to</span></em> <em><span>conduct</span></em><span>, for the trolls that had played, and will continue playing, each and every day.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it sounds like it too,” Branch quietly says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both stood together basking in the silence until they spotted a Classical troll with blue hair made their way over to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Lupin, what are you still doing here?” He then looks at the cloaked troll. “And who is he? He doesn’t look like any of the usual yodelers that venture here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No he’s not. Remember the story that was left by Harmonia, well he is a Pop troll.” The blue-haired troll eyes widened in understanding, though Branch on the other hand was confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” he looked at Branch. “Welcome to Symphonyville, it’s my first time meeting a Pop troll so it’s quite the honor. My name is Ludwing van Beetlehove.” He gave a bow to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the honor is mine as well, i’m Branch,” and this time Branch bowed back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Splendid, so how did you find our music?” He withheld a chuckle at the fidgety troll in front of him, he reminded him of his nephew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um well it was beautiful, but umm if you don’t mind me asking, do-do you know about the strings?” When they mentioned a story, he had a hunch on which story he was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well of course, all the trolls here know of the strings, doesn’t your trolls know of them?” Beetlehove eyebrow raised when he saw Branch shake his head, Trollzart on the other hand eyes narrow in consideration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just learned about the strings and the fact that there were more trolls a little over a month and a half ago- wait!” His eyes flew to their eyes as he looked at them. “If you know the truth of why the trolls separated, why aren’t you more cautious of me? Why are you so friendly?” He hunched into himself as he waited for their response. He was afraid but he wanted all the facts straight, he didn’t want to be caught off guard in case they really wanted to harm him. For all, he knows this could be a trap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beetlehove was about to speak when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he saw Trollzart steadfast eyes lock on Branch. He closed his mouth and took a step back and grinned, he knew that look and he was not about to interfere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trollzart flew forward and Branch was about to step back until he saw Trollzart small smile as his eyes showed nothing but warmth. “History is a journey of mistakes one must learn from, whether we desire to or not. I do not blame you as I do not blame your or our ancestors. Music is an enchanting mistress that one can’t help but be locked in their hypnotic gaze and unfortunately this was the consequence of that path they took, but it is not a single road.” Trollzart extended his open hand to his chest as a declaration, “So let me show you that there is another path ahead we can forge together, not as suspicious enemies, but rather as friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cloaked troll took a look at the leader in front of him, replayed the words in his head and he numbly nodded. “That-that sounds like a good idea.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful” Trollzart smiled once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They, including Beetlehove and the still hidden Gear who was currently sleeping, made their way through the cloudy and rock covered Ville. They passed by rock with holes that were shaped by the instruments some of them played, later on, he was told that the trolls that played those instruments were the ones that lived in those homes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They passed by some sort of coral that held some of the creatures he saw earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are Eighth goats,” Trollzart explained. “We primarily use them for their wool, which in turn makes our clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They also make the most comfortable blankets and pillows,” The other glittery troll said as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group continued to move further and further away from the rest of the homes until they weren’t in sight anymore. Then straight ahead was a small white and gold home with a baton hole, this was Trollzart home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually the conductors home is farther away from the rest of the trolls so that they can truly concentrate and keep their focus. After all it would be quite hard to study with all the noise.” Trollzart said as he made his way into his home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Branch entered he saw a humble-looking living room with an amber couch with a small rock table in front of it and off to the side was a small chair. Honestly he was almost expecting to see more of an expensive setup like Guy Diamond, but he knows better than to judge a book by its cover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit over there if you may, how do you like your tea?” Trollzart made his way to the open kitchen while Branch and Beetlehove made their way to the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well umm usually I drink green tea, but I can try what you have here,” Branch fumbled out as he tried to get situated on the small couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I had not heard of green tea before, but I do think you may like this one,” and with that the conductor continued the preparations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An awkward silence conquered the living room, Branch didn’t know what to do next while Beetlehove didn’t know what he should say next. This lasted until a small buzzing sound was heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzz…?” Gear sleepily made her way out of her partner's hair then stopped when she recognized that she was in an entirely new area. She looked at Branch, looked at the pink hair troll then looked back at Branch once more. “Uzz?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’re here as guests,” he scratched behind her ear in comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, who is that?” Beetlehove smiled at the new entity. “I don’t think I've ever seen a creature quite like them before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm this is Gear, she’s a firefly,” he watched as she flew closer to the new troll. “She is usually friendly so don’t worry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries at all, she seems to be very intelligent,” he held out his hand and watched her eyes lock onto his. Then after a moment, she landed on the palm of his open hands, he smiled and patted her head. “It’s nice to meet you little lady.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bzz!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch had a small smile as he watched his friend and the troll interact with one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later Trollzart walked out holding three cups of tea and walked into seeing his friend talking to a glowing creature and Branch watching it all. “Well it seems we have another guest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my fault, she was sleeping in my hair this entire time and-,” he stopped when Trollzart held out a hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is of no worries, does she drink tea as well?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well no, but it’s okay I just feed her dandelion seeds and no.” He saw her big-eyed look. “You already had one too many honey roses already, save them for later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uzzz,” she hissed at him and turned away. He just rolled her eyes at her antics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to know the little lady quite well,” the blue troll chuckled as Trollzart set down the tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Years in fact,” Branch picked up the cup and slowly began to sip it. “It has a bitter taste...I like it. What type of tea is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Willow tea, it usually helps fight off headaches.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Green tea also has that effect too,” Branch took another sip of the tea, while the tea didn’t have a fruity taste like green, it still tasted good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, interesting. We should really discuss more of those different types of tea later, I would absolutely love to learn more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a good idea,” Branch mentality readied himself for the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Splendid, now I have an idea on what the first step we should take to begin. We should begin with what brought us all together and separated us all in the first place, music. How would you like to play an instrument?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-uh...sure...sounds like a good idea,” he fidgeted in the too-small couch as his head lowered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or if you don’t feel comfortable with that how about you sing a-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” His head shot back up so fast that it almost fell off his head. “I-I mean no thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, that is quite alright. May I ask why you don’t wish to sing?” He watched the larger troll shift once more while his shoulder hunched into himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...it brings back bad memories.” He whispered then he absentmindedly petted Gear head as she had made her way back to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies then,” Trollzart eyes saddened when he saw the quiet troll fix the hood back on his jet black hair and gray head, he knew what this meant. He saw the same symptom in his father when his mother had passed away. That same deadly disease continued to fester upon him and all he could do was watch as his father continued to wither away into nothing until eventually he was laid right by his mother. Branch had lost his harmony. “Sincerely, I am truly sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, it’s mainly my fault honestly. My mouth just sometimes acts before I can think.” He began to slowly relax once he realized that no one had batted an eye at his mini freak out...he was still not used to this treatment. “So what instruments do you trolls even have? A lot of those I have never seen before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have a flute?” Bettlehove's jaw slightly dropped when Branch shook his head. “Surely you have a violin?” Another head shake. “Drum, trumpet, harp?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we do have drums and trumpets, but we have more, well drums connected to one another.” Branch watched as Beetlehove sat back in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We-we must rectify this at once!” He shot up and flew to another room, then he poked his head out. “Well come one my friends, there is music to be played!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear there are times where I wonder who the child is, him or his nephew,” Trollzart rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. “Shall we go? Or do you wish to stay and finish tea, he can most definitely wait for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go now,” Branch drank up the last of the tea, he really needed to find the plant it was grown on. And with that they made their way to a room with many assortment of instruments lined up along the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So which one should you try first?” Beetlehove excitedly said, it’s not everyday he gets to help a troll pick their main instrument to play. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you guys pick one for me and we’ll go from there?” He asked questionly, he was still unsure that he would even be compatible to any of the instruments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great plan, hmm” the blue troll looked at the many instruments before locking eyes and grabbing a silver one with holes. “Let's start off with a flute.” He handed the instrument out to Branch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of watching Trollzart play the rather long song, it reminded him of the sporadic fireflies, then receiving instructions on the correct position to hold the flute, readjusting his mouth and what each of the notes were as he slowly and terribly played the flute. It wasn’t until he finished playing ‘Peas Porridge Hot’ that he realized that the flute didn’t quite fit right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Branch handed back the flute after wiping down the mouthpiece. “But I think we may need to try another.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is quite alright, I do love a good challenge.” Beetlehove smiled and with that they moved on to the next instrument.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drums were next and Branch immediately shot them down. “I’m sorry, but no thank you.” He was guilty for denying it so quickly, but the drums were just too loud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries, heavens knows how many times I hear the little trollings play on them,” Both of the Classical trolls shutter. They enjoy the drums, really they do, but take an eager trolling, a drum and multiply by many...well there’s a reason why the school is now soundproof. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next instrument was a French horn and a Clarinet   and Branch's face slightly clenched up when he heard them both, but especially the second one. While the French horn was just too loud once again, for some reason the Clarinet reminded him of Creek. He did not like that thought at all and it continued to plague his mind even when he tried to play both of the instruments. Like the two before, it also didn’t fit quite right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm tricky, tricky.” The blue troll put a finger to his lips and contemplated his next choice. He knew now that the younger troll had a fondness for high pitch instruments like the flute, but he didn’t like them too high. So that takes out the Tuba, Trumpet, Trombone, and many more. Maybe he can try one of the lower pitch ones like the Bassoon or the Double Bass, those certainly fit his...wait a minute. His eyes lingered on a certain wooden instrument, then he grabs it. This would do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s try the violin.” He handed the instrument over to Trollzart once more and he sat back and watched. He has a really good feeling about this one, and judging by his friend's cheeky smile, so does he. And so he plays.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch sucks in his breath as the small numbing feeling he had ever since Trollzart declaration slowly unraveled as he becomes hypnotized by the rich sound that comes from the violin. He got lost within the sound of the music as he can only stare and listen at the beautiful melody. Then the song is over and he gets handed the enchanting instrument. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets into position, shoulder and hand steady, remembers the notes, looks at the music sheet, and raises his bow only to winces as a loud ‘shriek’ emerges from playing the wrong note. But he doesn’t stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t stop when the wretched noise kept blasting in his ears. He doesn’t stop when he accidentally skips over a few lines. He doesn’t stop when he had finished the music sheet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just kept playing and playing and playing until that wretched sound turned into a soothing lullaby. Until the one big line of notes became an eager story to tell. Until he had finally finished the song without messing up, and he still continues to play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> While it wasn’t anywhere near any of the Classical troll levels, Branch was just so proud that he managed to play the violin. He doesn’t know why he feels pride over an instrument he just le</span>
  <span>arned of not even an hour ago, but that burning sensation in his arms is just screaming of satisfaction right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I think we found the one,” Beetlehove grinned as he made his way to a desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I think we did.” Branch softly said as his eyes raised from the hypnotizing instrument and made eye contact with the two of them. “This is the one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Splendid,” Trollzart clapped his hands together. “Good choice I might say before I was chosen for the Conductor my main instrument was a violin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” The blue-haired troll came back holding many music sheets. “Which song shall you play next? After all, practice makes perfect. Unless you need a break?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch eyes widened then he smiled eagerly. “Nope, lay it all on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ludwing threw back his head laughed deeply, while Lupin quietly chuckled at the young troll enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I’ll admit, I had a lot of fun creating a personality for Trollzart. He barely had any screen time so I made time for him XD </p>
<p>I saw him as a troll who would listen first then act, sorta like Trollex but on a much calmer level. Let me know your thoughts about him and anything you think might go well with them.</p>
<p>Also yes that troll is supposed to be Ludwig van Beethoven, I just couldn’t resist XDDD</p>
<p>Also if anyone wants to know I’m gonna keep the first meeting of the main six around 2-3 chapters? Why so short? Cause I want to introduce something a little more interesting when it’s all over and yes I am continuing after Branch World Tour. This is only the beginning!  </p>
<p>As usual, tell me how you feel towards certain music and just what songs do you think would mesh well with this story.</p>
<p>Opening song when Branch walks in: Má Vlast by Vltava </p>
<p>Flute song: Mozart: Flute Concerto No. 2 in D major</p>
<p>Violin song: Mozart: Violin Concerto No. 5 in A major, 2nd Movement</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Belief, Wrong or Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey hey heyyyyyy!! Enjoyed all of your wonderful comments and once again sorry for any and all grammar mistakes. Without further ado, let’s start the CBT!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 6: Belief, Wrong or Right?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three days had passed and Branch had gone from an ‘oh god make it stop’ to a humbling ‘you can pass as a trolling who just learned how to drum’ with his violin lessons. Bettlehove and Trollzart say otherwise, but Branch knows that he still sucks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he was still practicing and it was with this practice that led him to two new trolls, or at least one new trolling and a floating flute alone. While Beetlehove was in the other room, Trollzart was out and about conducting his duties.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Pop trolls truly don’t listen to Classical music?” Fani, Beetlehove's nephew, had his eyes wide open in disbelief. “What do they play?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Branch sat down on the music room floor, he was slightly afraid that he might startle the small trolling with his height. “Pop trolls have more cheerful beats with lots of lyrics attached to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If there are lyrics then why aren't their flutes?!” Pennywhistle cried out in horror. “I mean why?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummm,” Branch wasn’t quite sure how to answer that question, so instead he quietly listened to the flute rant. He was lucky that Gear was fast asleep in his hair, else she would be laughing at the flute pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, she’s like this all the time,” Fani ignored the existential crisis the flute was having. “Lyrics? That must be quite draining to your voices though if you have to sing for a long time. How do you all not lose your voice?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well usually a song is around 3-4 minutes long so it’s not really a problem.” He heard some of their song pieces and boy was he shocked to learn that the symphony averages about an hour. Yikes. “Yeah, we don’t usually have a long song...I will never mention this to Poppy, she will definitely take this as a challenge.” He muttered that last part to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both trolls hear a chuckle coming from the door and they look to see Beetlehove poking his head through the door. “I see that the three of you are having fun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Uncle, Branch has been most informative with his knowledge,” he smiled gently at him. “Though one of us has been having a mental breakdown.” They swiveled their heads to Pennywhistle who now is leaning against the corner still muttering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was told about the music.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She seems to not be taking it so well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she does not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to help her out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be most helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright alright,” he flew on over to the wallowing corner and picked up the flute. “How about the both of us play some Le Merle Noir, would that cheer you up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sniff...yes.” She sniffed out as the two of them left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She will be fine, she is just a bit of a drama queen.” The white-haired troll sighed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, there's one in every village,” the cloaked troll said in comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how do Pop trolls even live on land without wings?” The trolling curiously asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well our hairs really help out for one,” he began the long conversation with the ever so curious trolling that the two of them didn’t even notice the time that flew by until Beetlehove stepped back in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Had an intriguing discussion?” He spoke as he watched as his nephew sit up from his previous position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most certainly, there are many fascinating subjects that Branch and I have discussed. Did you know that Pop trolls surround themselves in a clearing of a forest as if not only gives them the best vantage point of any wandering predators, but also supplies a constant amount of food that they can gather safely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I did not know that,” he looked at Branch. “That is quite an advantage you trolls have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it does certainly help out a lot.” He got up and stretched his sleeping legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s best that the two of us return home now, you do have school tomorrow.” He hid his smile at the trolling groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have to though? Branch was just getting to why they hang their homes above ground.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes you do. Don’t worry, he will still be here tomorrow. Goodnight Branch,” he said while he bowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good evening Branch, I look forward to hearing more of the Pop trolls.” Fani was bowing as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Branch bowed back to the both of them. He had now gotten used to the formal greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they left Branch picked up the violin he had put to the side and was fixing to play a bit before sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Trollings really are curious, though I am surprised that he wasn’t shocked at the lack of Classical music. He seemed more interested in trolls themselves.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He put those thoughts away as a familiar screech was played out. He sighed as he fixed his position and starts again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was beginning to get dark when he realized that he has a certain call to make.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“So wait you're telling me that Classical music has no lyrics like us, but instead they jam out to those fancy instruments.”</b> <span>Branch had finally gotten in contact with Trollex, he was given little choice as he was still afraid of Bliss ‘Threat’, and was filling him in before he headed back inside to sleep.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and they don’t use tech as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Man, I would certainly like to hear how they play. Would be interesting.” </b><span>He can see Trollex suddenly stop for a moment then he suddenly leans down and types down some notes. </span><b>“Maybe if I added the string to crescendo while the beats fade into the background then maybe…”</b> <span>The rest Branch couldn’t hear as he began to mutter to himself. Then the screen is taken over by pink which then turns into Bliss.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“And we lost him, we won’t come back up unless he wakes up. Sooo tell me more about the Classical trolls. How sparkly are they? Do their wings come in one size? Can their hair react like yours or ours? Or maybe it even has its own style!” </b>
  <span>She began spouting out many theories and possibilities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch wistfully smiles as he continues to listen to Bliss conspiracies and watch Trollex work, it was a soothing sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the day after and once again Fani had come around the home to discuss more with Branch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You truly have trolls that glitter, but do not have wings?” Fani confusedly asked as he watched the small glowing creature eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s the same size as the rest of the Pop trolls, but he's one of the few that has glitter on them.” He took a sip of his Butterfly tea, or otherwise known as the Butterfly Weed. It was a golden orange plant that was scattered all around the nooks and crannies of the outskirts of the ville, apparently this flower draws in the butterflies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting, so if you-,” they were interrupted by a loud crash that came from the outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three stilled and took off, Branch made sure to keep Fani behind him just in case as they stepped through the door. And they came to see a pile of instruments on the ground in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoops, sorry!” Both trolls look up to see Beetlehove scratch the back of his hair in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, like I said before. Take one at a time.” Trollzart sighed as he began to pick up a tuba.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uzz?” Gear rolled her eyes at the sight and went back inside to finish her snack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.” He grabbed the drum, though he almost tilted over in his haste. Luckily he had assistance from a certain cloaked troll hair. “Thanks!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need help?” He cautiously asked he didn’t want to accidentally insult them by touching someone else's instruments </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be most helpful,” Trollzart gratefully smiled, though it quickly turned into shock as he watches Branch uses his hair to effortlessly pick up a majority of the instruments, from the Double Bass, a Harp, multiple of woodwind instruments and even the piano, then he watches him effortlessly lift the cello with his hands and proceed to walk inside. “That is something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if all of the Pop trolls can do that or if that is just a Branch,” Beetlehove gaped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most likely Branch,” Fani inputted with his eyes shining brightly with questions. “Branch has told me that a majority of the Pop trolls often love to spend their time using their hairs as a way of travel, not as a way of strength. Ergo, this must be just Branch, though I do wonder how he got to be this strong. Maybe it has something to do with his many ventures through the elusive forest he had mentioned before?” He pondered as he flew inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s a good thing he does or else this would have taken a lot longer than it usually does.” They flew inside with their instrument in hand, even Fani who was holding cymbals. His uncle wouldn’t let him hold one of the bigger instruments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was after they managed to put all the instruments back in storage when Fani questioned why they were out in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it was time for the upper trollings to pick their main instruments,” Beetlehove leaned back on the couch. “It went off without a hitch, but the instructor has forgotten to tell them to keep the instruments with them to get better attuned to it, so they left the instruments neatly placed outside my home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right I forgot about that,” he disinterestedly said. “Don’t they have the end of the year orchestra they must perform as well?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed they do,” Trollzart flew out of the kitchen with fresh cups of tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm” he looked at Branch who was accepting his new cup of tea. “Why don’t you play alongside the orchestra one day?” Branch freezes up as do the two older trolls and a small firefly. “It would be interesting to hear how both music can harmonize with one another.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm actually I rather not.” He muttered out, he did his absolute best not to scream out his usual blunt answer. It helped that Gear was buzzing softly on his hand and that the troll that asked was a trolling, he tries to be gentle around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Okay, that’s alright, not all trolls like to play in front of everyone.” He shrugged and continued to drink his tea. The other two Classical trolls relaxed while Branch became confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? That’s okay.” He softly said, not noticing the older two trolls looking at Branch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I mean I don’t want to play music a good majority of the time, I only do when I feel like it or if it’s for school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” he whispered out. He can’t believe what he was hearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, in fact, I want to be a scholar. There are so many interesting books to read and learn about!” He smiled happily while he discussed his passion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Branch softly spoke, but his mind was elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fani, why don’t you go finish your schoolwork.” Beetlehove tried to usher his nephew out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I already finished.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well look over it please, I’ll call for you in a bit alright.” He felt a bit guilty for doing this, but he did not think that his nephew should listen to the upcoming conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he flew out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Focus shifted back into Branch who seemed to be lost in his own mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch...Branch are you alright.” Trollzart quietly spoke as he flew over by his knees and tried to bring back Branch's focus. Gear was helping by nuzzling into his neck, the vibrations and the voice had brought Branch back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh umm I’m sorry, I seem to have zoned out...where’s Fani?” He looked around the room and the only thing he spotted was two concerned looking trolls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He left for a bit, are you alright?” Trollzart backed up to give the younger troll some room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, oh yeah i’m fine. Just had my head in the clouds...pun was not intended.” He lamely finished off, he felt extremely off right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch, it's okay if you're not alright. If you feel comfortable do you want to talk?” Trollzart asked as he looked into Branch's sorrowful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t want to be a bother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is truly no worries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our ears are happy to listen,” Beetlehove inputted as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...alright.” The gray troll gave in, maybe it was selfish of him but he just wanted someone to listen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Trollzart made his way over to the other chair. “Begin when you're ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Fani said that he doesn’t like music...I never heard of a troll that ever said that before. Back in my village music is everything. To the early hours in the morning to the slumbering depths of the night, music is what we are and who we are, but Fani doesn’t have that same drive nor passion and he was just fine with it.” Branch was hesitant at first but then he just kept on going and going. He didn’t think he had all of these frustrations within him until he let it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the two of you don’t even mind that he doesn’t like music?” He huffed out after finally running out of words to spew, but his state of mind was an entirely different matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well of course regardless if he’s my nephew or not, if they choose to not like music then they don’t have to force themselves to love the art,” Beeltehove explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...it’s okay?” Both older trolls' eyes narrowed when they quickly came to the conclusion of why Branch was so frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me for jumping to conclusions, but do you not like music? And have the trolls in your village in any way ridiculed you for not having a passion for music?” Trollzart softly asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I like it, it’s just that I can’t stand the noise at times,” Branch fidgeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But they ridicule you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well not really ridicule, they just don’t like that I don’t have the same tastes as them and they don’t really say with words but just rather glares and whispers behind my back but that’s fine,” the angry buzz on his shoulder thought otherwise to his statement. “It’s fine because usually I talk back to them or just ignore them so it’s not really that big of a deal or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not okay that they mock you,” Beetlehove bluntly said as he sighed heavily through his nose and pinched his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no it’s fine really I mean trolls are supposed to love music-,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that doesn’t define every troll,” Trollzart cut in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Branch was more than confused at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know the backstory of how music was found?” Branch nodded his head to the question. “Music is a beloved treasure that just keeps on giving and giving and us trolls embraced that because before the sound there was silence. And when our ancestors heard music for the first time they believed it was their everything and they worshipped the sound. But that was back then when trolls main priority was survival and the sound provided that for them, we are not in the past.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...but what does that mean?” Branch asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It means that, in the past, music was an absolute necessity, but right now, in the present, it is a gift. A pretty packaged sound that we can give to one another freely because we can survive without it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The trolls in my village don't know that, but they still believe that music is who they are.” Branch defended the Pop trolls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s okay, every troll has their own belief so if they believe that music defines them then that's what they choose, but if a troll, like Fani for instance, thinks that books define him then that’s his belief.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Little beetle always had his nose in the books rather than his head in the clouds,” the blue-haired troll chuckled. “He likes listening to the songs at times, but he sometimes finds it hard to concentrate when the noise distracts him from reading, yet I still love him all the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the trolls in your village should too, but unfortunately not all communities are the same,” Trollzart sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But...what if the things I believe in are not right.” This was not a new fear, no ever since he had lived in the orphanage, ever since he had heard both the children and adults cruel whispers, he had this doubt in him. What if he was wrong. What if he was simply abnormal, a freak, simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then they are wrong.” Like a firefly light entering a dark cave, Trollzart words pierced his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have the right for your own opinion, your own actions, for your own ideas, for your own </span>
  <b>beliefs. </b>
  <span>No troll else can dare to control how you feel, so if they react unpleasantly because you said no? Then it’s quite certain that they have their own interests at heart rather than yours. It’s okay to believe in something different.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch said nothing as silence overtook the room and as he let the words wash over him. Then a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink</span>
  </em>
  <span> distracted him as he looked up to see Fani smiling sheepishly as he held a tray of hot teas and crackers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go,” he was handed his third cup of tea today and he let the hot cup rest in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I even bother asking if you heard anything?” Beetlehove sighed as he looked at his curly head nephew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” he hummed instead as he went to sit by Branch after he had finished handing out the tea and placing the crackers in the middle of the table. “So about your hair, how strong is it? I mean even if our instruments were smaller for you it must have been quite the challenge to carry them all. Are you strong enough to lift a boulder? And can your hair be used in other ways?” Fani eyes eagerly looked at Branch for answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Branch was caught off guard at the abrupt series of questions. “Oh well while I am not the strongest in the village, that belongs to Apricot and Smidge, I think I am one of the stronger ones. Like I said before most trolls use their hair for traveling, since we are surrounded by trees and our pods. Next, it depends on the size of the boulder, if it was the size of this home per say then I would most definitely be next to impossible for me to pick it up. But if it was half this size then I could use my hair to pick it up. And yes hair can be used in other ways, for one our hair can change color to match the environment, which helps a lot when it comes with avoiding predators, it can also be used as a cushion if you're falling from a high place.” Who knows how many times this ability saved his life or at least a couple of injured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fascinating, you also mentioned pods, what are those?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are basically our homes, or at least the other Pop trolls, homes that hang from the branches of a tree.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not live in a pod?” Fani eyebrows raised up in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” he wrung his hands in nervousness. “I actually live in a bunker, which is a home I made underground rather than up top.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s simply sublime!” His eyes sparkled in wonder. “Did you truly build your very own home by yourself? How was it made? What materials did you use? How long did it take you to build it? How old were you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” a small smile crept up on Branch's face. “I actually began to build it when I was seven.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truly?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truly,” Branch continued to talk about his home and the more he talked, the more he began to relax. He didn’t even notice that Gear had flown away from his shoulder to rest back on the table next to the crackers. She then proceeded to take one and begin to munch on it and looked at the two other trolls in the room. She gave a small nod at them before continuing to eat her snack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we just got the little lady approval,” Ludwing chuckled as he diverted his attention back to the two younger trolls. “That’s my boy,” he looked fondly at the scene in front of him. Both of the trolls knew what Fani was doing, but did absolutely nothing to stop it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a good head on his shoulder, unlike a certain troll I know,” Lupin teased his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you're not wrong there...it seems that there is more than meets the eye with that village of his.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed my friend, though the question at large is very prominent. Are the trolls there willfully malicious or are they simply naive with their manipulation? Do they truly believe that Branch is a weed to their garden or do they believe that he is simply a stone that has yet to be unturned?” The leader took a sip of his Celestite tea which is always good for calming thoughts, he really must thank young Fani afterward, and looked at the two bright trolls in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well regardless of what can be, let’s just focus on what could be, because the way I see it Branch is a hidden gem that is just waiting to shine. Whether he wants people to notice that glow in the future depends solely on him, but for now how about us old gentlemen help out the young lad.” Beetlehove grinned when he saw his friend roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hush we’re barely pushing forty, we haven’t even reached the halfway mark yet.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both leaned back and watched with pride as the two young trolls continued to talk with one another. They really couldn’t wait to see what they would bring forth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time continued to march forward until the day of another song from the orchestra played once more and it was the day before Branch was set to leave and he was a bit befuddled. He had previously talked to Trollzart about his own reasons for venturing out and he got the strangest response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So that’s the situation in its entirety,” Branch stayed silent and let the flying troll collect his thoughts. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm, I was wondering why you have ventured so far out, of course it would be for the sake of others.” He held back a laugh, the young troll face looked similar to their Piccolo Pygmy owl, wide eyes and tilting head.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I would have to run this by the Justice Ensemble first, that is a board of trolls that discuss and keep the rules and rights, but I think you have a good chance.” He smiled as he flew away from Branch still bellowing questions.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait! What did you mean?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though he got a tentative okay from the Ensemble with strict instructions to deliver their letter to his King when his own journey was completed, he was still bewildered by Lupin 's answer; and no matter how he asked he got no answer in return except for a coy smile. He put his thoughts to the side in favor of listening to the orchestra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch watched as Lupin swung his baton to begin, but that wasn’t the only action that happened as bright golden notes began to shimmer into existence and form a song. It took a second for Branch to realize that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lupin was currently using the string. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then he relaxed and began to enjoy the lulling music, after all it’s not everyday that he could hear the string being played in its entirety instead of a single note. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gently sways to the calming melody as the music simply takes him away to a land that is not quite here nor was it quite anywhere, it was simply there and it was playing. From the pleasant chords of the piano to the chirping whistles of the clarinet to the deep bellows of the cello, the music had taken him captive and began to gently sway to the tune. For the first time, he didn’t think of a story that could match this melody, but for some reason that didn’t bother him, instead he let the song swing him to and fro to the gentle song. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it was over, Branch had slowly made his way to Lupin's side, giving a slight bow to the trolls that passed by him, and met up by his side. “It was a beautiful song Mr. Trollzart.” He wasn’t about to talk about the string unless Trollzart brought it up, he respected his mentor too much for that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ah, remember to call me Lupin,” he tutted gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, sorry about that.” He was not quite used to calling significantly older trolls by their first name, but Lupin insisted that the two of them were now mentor and student so it was quite alright for him to use his first name. “I didn’t quite get the story behind this one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really, do tell what did you think of when you listen to the symphony?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, not much. I just listened to the song and enjoyed the calming melody,” his eyebrow raised when he saw the conductor clap his hand and nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you perfectly captured the essence of the song.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait really? But there was no story behind it, I don't really understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truly there was no deeper meaning behind this song, this was simply meant to be enjoyed without thinking on any greater meanings,” he spoke as he began to straighten out his papers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But didn’t you say most of your music had a story behind them?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most, keyword there my student. Most of our songs truly do have a hidden message that plays in between the strings, but for those like these it is simply meant to be heard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that's...nice,” he knows many pop songs like that, but a lot of them tend to be on the more annoying side. Ugh, that wretched rainbow spewing ladybug song will never get out of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad memories,” he asked upon seeing Branch's grimace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Annoyingly atrocious song,” the cloaked troll groaned out instead. He received a warm chuckle in retaliation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then morning had finally shined down on the next day and with that day comes in Branch day to finally move on to the next site.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too bad you can not stay here longer, Fani just absolutely adored your presence.” Ludwing ruffled his nephew's hair, who huffed at the action as he shifted a rolled up cloth in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed I will,” he then flew over in front of Branch and handed him the cloth. “Here, this is for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch carefully takes the gift and slowly starts to unfurl it. It was a blanket, a very soft and cozy black blanket and within it was a glittery notebook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The notebook is from me detailing some of the sights that you have yet to visit, the creatures that roam the lands, the different assortment of vegetation and many other facts.” Fani shuffled awkwardly as he explained the gift he had given. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is incredible,” Branch eyes widen at the sheer facts in the notebook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not much, but you have shared so much information about your own kind that I thought it would be fair if I shared my own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he smiled kindly at the trolling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well his gift certainly beats mine, I just got you that blanket in your hands. Thought you might needed something a little more cozier when the cold really hits.” Ludwing said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It definitely seems very cozy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the time is almost upon Branch to venture back out in the world,” Lupin spoke as he made his entrance and flew to the group carrying a rather large case and a rolled up paper. “Though before you leave I do think that this may help you out a little more.” He handed Branch the rolled up paper, which was actually a map. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A map that had much more intricate details about the land than his previous ones, it was less of a scrapbook and more of a formal map, though what Branch really caught Branch eyes were those new territories. Right next to the Classical trolls, on another mountain, had a small symbol of a green hat. Next to the plains where the Funk trolls live was a symbol of a saxophone. And finally the left side of the Rock trolls was a picture of a cutesy microphone, while on the right side was a single drum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This one is the Yodeler trolls,” Trollzart said as he pointed to the green hat. “They were our neighbors I previously talked to you about. This one here is the Smooth Jazz trolls,” he pointed at the saxophone. “And these two would be the Kpop trolls and the Reggaeton trolls,” he said as he pointed to the microphone and drums respectively. “I do hope this will help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah this is really gonna help out a lot.” Branch was more than ecstatic that he finally has a more coherent map. Not to shame the previous map he was using, but this one at least has a more accurate compass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good...there is also one other thing I must give to you,” Branch took the black case that was previously in Trollzart's hands. “Well go on, open it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gives the conductor a confused look before opening the bag, and then immediately closing it back up. Branch looks at him with a lost expression but with Lupin earnest expression he opens the bag back up and slowly pulls out the sleek, wooden and oh so familiar violin he had been slaving over this past week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lupin, wh-wh-why are you giving me this?” A familiar thrumming emerged from his chest as he gently caressed the instrument.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have learned so much, but there's still more to be learned and you can’t do that without your instrument and some helpful music sheets.” He gleefully smiled at Branch hopeful expression, it was a good look for the usual quiet troll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-wow-I can’t thank you enough,” he sweeps his eyes to the other trolls. “All of you, just thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was no problem at all Branch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be the one thanking you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's truly my pleasure and before you leave us let me give you one last piece of advice,” he made sure his golden eyes were locked firmly onto Branch’s eyes. “All I insist on, and nothing else, is that you show the whole world that you are not afraid. Be silent, if you choose; but when it is necessary, speak—and speak in such a way that people will remember it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch let the words sink in and he nodded his head firmly. “I will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, now it’s been quite the honor to meet a troll like yourself, please keep in touch, Bason will certainly look forward to meeting his friend once more.” He was talking about his butterfly and once more, to Branch's unsurprising shock, Gear managed to gain another friend. How? He may ask as the abnormally large butterfly seems to be a bit shyer than the headstrong firefly. But he’s really not gonna question it, she has her ways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye! Please do write when you have finished your mission, I would love to talk more!” Fani said as he watched Branch place his cargo into the sack in the back and step into the Beetle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a place here if you ever feel like walking up our mountain again,” Lupin bellowed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When my task is over...I-I would like to visit again,” Branch softly said as a bigger smile creeped up on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you are more than welcomed to visit us once more,” Lupin included.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll even bring some of the teas I use.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be more than delighted to try some, goodbye for now my student.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye Lupin,” and with that Branch had begun his journey back down the mountain with a more happy feeling beating through his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they slowly made their way down the mountain, Branch began to think back on the map and the new trolls that came with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Should I make my way over to their villages as well? It could be beneficial, but at the same time could be dangerous.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he drove on down the paved mountain road while watching his friend fly around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘In the end though King Peppy did ask me to travel to the main six, so it’s best that I keep to that. Maybe after the mission I could visit...what am I thinking?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Branch shot his head up in embarrassment, he was so happy that those thoughts always stay in his mind. He was not a happy go lucky troll, he was the same gray troll that left the Bunker. Just because he managed to get a few friends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>still how?!, doesn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean he can just waltz right into their homes and insert himself there. He wasn’t a Poppy, he was only a Branch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed as he continued his quiet drive down the mountain </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a little over a month since they had left Pop village and he can safely say that this is his first time ever seeing a glitter tree. He has seen sparkly plants before, the Diamond Dew Drop just to name one, but never a tree that just glitters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The goldenrod color tree stood about ten to twenty feet and it shows as its spiky leaves extended to touch another glitter tree. And all around on the ground were just a plethora of glitter everywhere and Branch was not about to go anywhere near that mess, so he happily sits beside his Beetle and begins to sketch the tree from a safe distance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The amount of glitter it produces is just ridiculous...holy shit no Pop troll should ever learn about this,” Branch dreaded the thought. “Just no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gear also nodded her agreement as well, she has seen what they do with the horrid stuff. With that thought in place, she stretched her wings and began to take flight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fly too far, and don’t you dare go anywhere near those trees!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uzz,” then she took flight and began his little adventure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear she just has no fears sometimes, heh no wonder she’s the perfect match for me,” and with that Branch continued his sketch under the thankfully non-glittery leaves of another tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> It was an hour in of sketching and taking notes when he started to hear voices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A water knot? Water Knot?! Are you out of your drunken mind?! What kind of specialist do you take us for?” A voice screamed out startling Branch. He looked around to see where the noise was coming from and noticed a couple of figures walking towards him in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now, let's all calm down-,” a calming voice tried to placate the angry troll but it was to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can it! This little beast has crossed a line!” Another female troll screeched out. They were even closer now, but he still couldn’t quite get a good look at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry was it too hard for you to comprehend? Did all that hair invade your brain?” This time it was a more mocking voice, which Branch guessed was the reason for the argument in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arghhhh!! You're the one to talk you little fleabag!” A higher pitch voice called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we stop them?” A male voice asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not getting in the middle of that amigo, Wani is just one comment away from-,” before the other calm troll could say anything the shorter troll, he could see them a bit better now, spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my bad, what was I thinking. It was clearly a clove hitch,” tense silence steeled itself in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would do it,” the now blue troll said once more and he and a few other trolls began to back up waiting for the inevitable explosion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AHHHH!” Wani picked up the shorter troll, who was very much surprised by the action and began to swear profusely, and chuck him far away from the group...and the troll was coming in his direct and fast- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BaBoom! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was so invested in the conversation that he forgot to duck, damn this is embarrassing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, I think I hit a troll,” the girl winced at the impact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think?” Another troll raced on over to the collapsed trolls' side. “Are you okay?” He asked the downed troll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m okay,” Branch groaned as he got up, thankfully his cloak was still on, he still hasn't gotten a good look at the troll since all he could see at the moment were stars. “Is he alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a hard head, he’ll be fine.” And he was right as at that moment he began to groan out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That no good little blue devil, I swear by all the mountains and rocks in the land that I will-,” he was slapped over the head by the other troll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I both know you more than deserve it,” he bluntly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, doesn’t mean I can still mangle that little hair of hers,” he grumbled out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are, once again, on your own for that. Now, how about you apologize to the troll you hit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thrown! Thrown! And-and what kind of troll is he?” The thrown troll got a better look at Branch, who froze in response. “He doesn’t look like no Rock troll nor a Classical troll! What in the- ow! Stop that!” He was slapped once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And this is why I am the one who deals with diplomacy, sorry about my brother he is a bit of a hothead.” The stars had finally disappeared and now that Branch could clearly see the first thing he noticed was vibrant orange hair then it gave way to a light green skin. “The name is Hickory and the little screwball over there is Dickory, pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” His lime green eyes were ignited with curiosity at the new troll in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another bites the dust! And yes I just had to include the bounty hunters XD Also I’m not so great with accents so I’ll try my best, but if it cringe then it gets deleted.</p>
<p>And yes that quote Trollzart said to Branch in the end was a Mozart quote, I just had to you know. And beside I honestly think that perfectly fits with Branch. Begin only when your ready.</p>
<p>So some people are maybe curious about why no one has treated Branch weirdly due to his gray skin. Well that topic will be most definitely elaborated on, but there are a few hints here and there. But what I will say is that Pop trolls' mindset is vastly different from the rest of the trolls' minds when it comes to being gray.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As usual tell me what kind of song you may think fits or how music really connects to you. </p>
<p>Song in the orchestra: Piano Concerto No. 21, 2nd Movement "Andante" by Mozart </p>
<p>Annoying song Branch was thinking about: Nyan cat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Beginnings of a World Music Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyyy it’s the CBT!! From the top, thank you all for the fabulous comments as usual, n I’m so sorry for any grammar mistakes!</p>
<p>Also this story has more than 2000 hits!! Thank you all!!</p>
<p>Let us Begin!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 7: Beginnings of a World Music Festival</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bzzz!” “What the-!” Before Branch could introduce himself a loud noise had screeched the conversation to a halt and they could only watch as a firefly was currently angrily buzzing at Dickory’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the whole mess even started, Gear was happily making her way back to her worrywart of a friend when she clearly saw a troll hurling another troll at little Branch. She is now very pissed off, no one messes with her friend!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gear! Stop, I’m fine!” Branch rushed over to stop his friend from making a bigger scene. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get off of me you little sky rat!” Dickory was doing his best to swat at the thing that was trying to attack him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gear, Gear I am fine,” he grabbed her firmly and started to pet her. This did nothing for her anger as she glared at the pint-size gremlin in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why I outta-,” he had his mouth covered by his brother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we not aggravate the troll who is keeping the so-called ‘sky rat’ calm,” Hickory sighed as the rest of the group finally walked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything alright?” The pink-haired troll asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dickory managed to piss off someone else, not even surprised,” a blonde-haired troll deadpanned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha! That’s what you get you little fleabag,” Wani smirked at Dickory. This was the wrong move to make as Gear very much heard her and managed to rip herself out of Branch grip, he thought she was calming down, in order to yell at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uzzz!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit! Wait! Why are you going at me for?” She backed up as the raging firefly got closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously Gear!” Branch quickly used his hair to grasp the angered firefly and bring her back to him. He continued his petting, still not calming her rage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Snrkk, not so funny now huh hair brain?” Dickory laughed at Wani, who was currently being held back by a green haired troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here you little defected acorn! It seems that I didn’t throw you hard enough!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh just try me!” Hickory was holding back his brother this time, he was hoping that things would have calmed down after Dickory got tossed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we all just settle down now,” the blue troll with strange markings tried to calm down. “We do have a guest-,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut it tie-dye!/Quiet water paint!” Dickory and Wani shouted at him at the same time. Two other trolls, orange and green, with similar markings, slap their face and sighed at the incoming blow up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little twitch formed on the blue troll eyebrow, then his cheek and then finally his mouth. “At least I never messed up the hunt...<em> aspirante </em>.” He smirked at both of their furious gasps, at least they had finally shut up for a blissful moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it,” Hickory should have known better than to invoke the goddess wrath upon them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why you-!” Wani, unfortunately for her, was still being held back by the green-haired troll. Though even she looked tempted to let her friend go as she too was glaring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why I outta-!” Hickory kept a firm grasp on his brother as he kept using every part of his body to break free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you say?” The blonde hair troll was slowly marching over the blue troll, unfortunately for him, no one was holding her back as the other pink and purple trolls, that had a similar appearance, only stood back and watched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though nothing came to head as a riveting noise broke through the air, it had such an earthy tone that Branch couldn’t help but be sucked into it and he wasn’t the only one had Gear suddenly felt like a puddle of gooey clay and began to purr. His whole body felt like floating on top of the water, just bobbing along, drifting slowly and slo<em>w l y</em> <em>a w a y.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it~” Wani sighed out in content and she started to sway as the music continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t even feel my face right now~” even Dickory finally calmed down, his head was bobbing to the beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your telling me amigo,” the blue troll relaxed as his whole body started to ease up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact, those three weren’t the only ones as the rest of the trolls began to either lay down, sway, giggle, or a combination of the three, to the smooth jazz music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And this is why I don’t care much for smooth jazz,” Hickory muttered to himself as he watched the trolls fall into the trance, he made sure to have his earplugs firmly in his ears. “Always make them loo loo in the head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only when the song had finished that all the trolls began to calm down and return to their normal state of mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really got to stop doing that,” Wani grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I feel like it, sure,” the saxophone player chuckled at the glares that were directed towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least it got the job done,” the orange troll mumbled, though even she looked a bit miffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that?” Branch said to himself, Gear buzzed with confusion as well. “I know that ‘music can take you to new heights’, but I never felt or heard any song that literally tried to make me feel like I’m flying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be Smooth Jazz ability,” Hickory began to explain. “They can put other trolls in a dream-like trance that hypnotizes them, always a pain in the neck in my opinion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pain in the ass is more fitting,” Dickory grumbled as Hickory finally let them go. “Really need to get some goddamn earplugs, always forget to carry some.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn right,” the blonde troll agreed as she picked herself off the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the trolls began to gather themselves, Branch was making sure to keep a firm hold on Gear. He was not about to have a round 3.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” he looked up to see Wani directly in front of him. “Sorry about hitting you, sooo wasn't trying to aim for you. I just get lost in my rage sometimes that I just, well rage out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s alright, it’s not the first time a troll has crashed into me,” most of the time Cooper rushing over to him for an emergency. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool cool,” she looked down when she heard an angry buzzing sound. “I don’t think she very much like me right now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The green-haired troll commented, “Wouldn’t be the first time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I ran over someone one time! One time!” Wani swiveled over to the troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was 32 times and 8 of those times was the same troll,” the green hair troll snorted at Wani glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still not my fault!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You were the one driving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, they shouldn’t be in my way!” She threw her hands up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that is why we don’t let you drive anymore,” the pink hair troll walked over to Branch and still a bit miffed Gear. “Are you okay? You took a nasty tumble when Dickory hit ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine, Umm not to be rude but who are all of you?” Branch absentmindedly petted Gear as he questioned the pink troll, they were both ignoring the insanity that was behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m Baby Bun, the one who hit you is Wani, the green hair who is currently arguing with her is Ari, the blonde one, who is one the side laughing, is Gomdori and finally the last lovely troll with the purple hair is Kim-Petit. She is the one who holds all of our common sense. And we are the K-Pop Gang.” She popped out her hip and posed. “Hey Tracy, if your pride is back in place introduce yourself! Or at least your mates, you can just stand back,” she smirked at his eye roll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very funny, the name is Tresillo and my two lovely mates are Marimba and Tambora. We are the Reggaeton Group,” The blue troll with green and red markings introduced the orange and lime green troll respectively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet such a young traveler,” Marimba gave a smile. Tambora simply nodded at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Chaz and I play Smooth Jazz,” the saxophone player serenely smiled at the cloaked troll. “Now who are you and your young fighter?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Branch and this is Gear, my firefly” he slightly held up Gear, who only gave them all a look before trying to shimmy out of Branch grip. “Hey, hey I’m not letting you go unless you promise not to attack any troll anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Bz,” she begrudgingly agreed and with that Branch let her go. She then flew up high a bit and gave off a loud buzz and a bright glow, which startled the ongoing argument. The small gray firefly then made eye contact with both Dickory and Wani and pointed one of her legs to her eyes and made a ‘I’m watching you’ gesture before finally settling down back in Branch hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did-did you just get threatened by a glowing bug?” Ari deadpanned as Gomdori began to laugh even harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pfffft,” Baby Bun tried her best to hold back her laugh, though she was not the only one with the same problem as the Reggaeton Group tried their best not to smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory only put his hand to his face to cover his growing smile and his shaking shoulders and Chaz seemed to be the only one least affected by this, but a small smirk could be seen on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Dickory and Wani could only look in disbelief at what just transpired, neither one could say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch, on the other hand, groaned out. “I am sorry about her, she is just a tad bit protective when something happens to me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you worry about it at all,” Hickory was about to put his hand on Branch's shoulder when he was sidestepped by him. “He needed to be knock down a peg or two.” He continued on without a misstep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No kidding, Wani the same,” Baby Bun agreed as soon as she calmed herself down. “Though if you don’t mind me asking, what kind of troll are you? You don’t quite look like a Rock troll? They have more sharper features.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m a Pop troll,” he jumped when they all gasped, even Chaz eyes widened at the admission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold up, hold the fuck up! You're a Pop troll? Those trolls still exist?!” Ari exclaimed, her eyes intensing with each sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm yeah,” he nervously said. Gear quietly began to angrily buzz at the trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’m be damned, I thought you Pop trolls all died out or something,” Dickory commented, not noticing Branch flinch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, we didn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s save some of the questions for later, the sun is about to set soon and it’s for the best we set up camp.” Chaz stepped in, he saw that flinch, and judging by a few other trolls expressions, he wasn’t the only one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get to it, it’s gonna be a pain to grab some of that fruit if we start too late.” Baby Bun began to direct some of the girls to one of the trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We still need to set up camp, come on.” Hickory began to drag his brother a few feet away from Branch Beetle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s clear the area out mi corazón y alma,” Tresillo and his mates began to walk in the middle of the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll gather the firewood, would you mind helping me out?” The smooth jazz troll smiled as he watched Branch fidget.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I can do that,” and with that the two worked in silence as they gathered firewood. It was a simple task since the area was just littered with branches. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch looked at the Yodelers area and his eyes widened as he saw the most elaborate set up with not only a sturdy wooden flooring but also a firm roof up top and...was that a coffee machine?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dickory lifeblood is coffee,” Hickory simply stared as he finished up nailing in the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was around half an hour or so before all the trolls heard a frustrated groan coming from the tree the K Pop gang was on. Every troll who had finished their tasks, barring Dickory who was making some fine adjustments to their so-called camp, walked over to the tree with Kim-Petit on the ground and looking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything okay up there?” Hickory asked, she gave him a look then shook her hand in a ‘so-so’ manner. “Ah, not going so great then. Is it the fruit itself or the tree?” Then a scream began to echo as Ari began to fall. With no hesitation, Kim-Petit leaped into action and poofed her hair, making it almost 5 times larger, to give the troll a safer landing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks Kimmy,” Ari said as she laid on top of her hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So the tree then,” he got a nod. “I would offer my assistance, but rock climbing and tree climbing are two different things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can barely do both and Tresillo is somehow worse than me,” Marimba teased him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're not wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can levitate, but not very high up,” Chaz commented as he watched Ari jump off Kim-Petit hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Branch could say anything two more screams echoed and they all saw Baby Bun and Wani falling on opposite sides. Kim-Petit paused before running to catch Baby Bun and as soon as she was safe in her hair she began to run the opposite way only to stop and see that her friend was safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch had reacted instinctively when he noticed that Kim-Petit wouldn’t get there in time, so he used his hair to swiftly catch the falling troll in mid-air. They all watch Branch carefully put the startled troll on the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh nifty...thanks, you’re a real lifesaver,” Wani patted his hair in thanks as she began to flop on the ground. “Ughhhh I hate climbing trees! Why couldn’t it be bushes? Vines? But no! Apparently it has to be trees!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the K-Pop girls walked over to her, “at least you still have your body parts.” Ari moved her head to the side as a rock was thrown at her. “Welp it looks like Gomdori is once again the last troll standing, the question is how long?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I give it ten minutes,” Baby Bun deadpanned. While Gomdori was the best one at climbing trees, it still was only mediocre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds about right.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That hair sure is useful,” Hickory commented as he watched the jet black hair go slightly back under the hood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It really is...hey do you need some help? I mean, if you want.” Branch asked the grouped up girls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you know how to climb a tree that has fragile ass branches, too many thorns for comfort, a shit ton of nesting raging mothers, and can endure the too high climb, then be my guest.” Wani moaned out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds like a day in the Deep Forest,” he muttered and he nudged Gear out of his hair. “Spot me.” And with that Branch grabbed onto one of the lower branches and began to fling himself upwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trolls on ground level could only watch in shock as the cloaked troll nimbly hopped from branch to branch with no hesitation, his companion trailing up above and buzzing when she noticed a crack in the branch or a nest occupied. They continued to watch until he was too far gone into the golden leaves of the trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that hair sure is useful,” Hickory lightly spoke. He saw many trolls tree climb before, but never quite like that before. The climbers always took their time to examine each branch before gripping onto it, Branch, on the other hand, just breathed the ability. Every action, every movement was not wasted...he really wanted to know more about Branch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're telling me,” Wani gaped. “How much you want to bet that Gomdori will be begging him for tips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a sucker bet,” Ari sat beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was ten minutes later that they saw two trolls descending the tree or at least one troll because as soon as Gomdori saw the rest of the group she jumped off the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God damn it Dory,” Baby Bun slapped her face as she watched Kim-Petit catch her friend. “You couldn’t have climbed down?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t feel right,” she slid down her hair with a bunch of berries in her arms. “Besides, I'm more interested in learning how he can do that? If I can do it without his hair BS, then I am about to become that troll best friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least give him some breathing room,” they watched as Branch leaped off and used his hair to swing down safely to the ground. Gear also trailed behind him and once again made herself comfortable in his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here you go,” Branch handed them a bundle fruit to the group. “There’s more if you need me to grab more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think this would be more than enough,” Marimba grabbed a few of the fruits alongside Tresillo. “Nice climbing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” he held the fruits in his hair as he fixed up his cloak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sooooo,” Gomdori not so casually made her way over to Branch, “about that climbing of yours. Can you do it without your hair?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm, well yeah it does take me a bit longer, but I do practice from time to time on how to effectively climb trees without the use of my hair, never know what’s gonna happen.” He takes a couple of steps back as the blonde troll begins to walk towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you teach me!” She looked pleadingly at him, “I seriously need to know how to climb those fuckers we call trees!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t do that!” He barks at her, but she ignores his yell as she continues to invade his space. “Can you just stop?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on pleaseee!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give him some room Dory,” Baby Bun tried to calm her down, but to no avail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a few tips, I’m not asking for much,” when she took that next step he snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said STOP!” He used his hair to grab her by the waist, effectively stopping her in her tracks. Unfortunately though that made all the K-Pop gang lock eyes on Branch hair, not quite intervening, just readying themselves in case it goes too far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold up now!” She wiggled in his firm grip, it wasn’t hurting her, but it just wasn’t letting her move. She tried to poof up her hair in defense, but even that had no effect as he let his hair relax for a short second then quickly tangled her up once more, thus making her hair deflate. “Oh come on! What is this for?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, but you wouldn’t stop!” He yelled back at her, “I really don’t like it when someone just invaded my personal space out of the blue okay!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stayed silent for a while before groaning out, “shittt well I fuck up didn’t I? God, I’m acting like Wani now. Ugh, well sorry about that.” She let herself relax in his grip, making sure that Branch knew that she wasn’t about to invade his space. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he saw and felt her relax, he let go then took a few more steps back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And this is why we tell you to give a troll some breathing room,” Ari said as she walked over to her friend. Giving her a quick glance over she relaxed as she saw no injuries and when the rest of the Gang saw her eased up they began making their way over as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know, it’s just, well you know. Climbing!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I can still teach you,” Gomdori swiveled her head over to Branch. “Or at least give you a few tips.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait really?!” She excitedly exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you're not the first one to invade my space, but you did back off...at least after a while.” He adored Poppy, but he can’t stand the times where she just goes in his bubble. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweet!” She pumped her fist in the air</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Might I also listen in,” Hickory asked as he walked forward. Tambora also stepped beside the Yodeler as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tambora also wants to learn if that’s alright,” Tresillo talked for his partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, um sure. It’s no problem.” Branch looked curiously at the trolls wanting to learn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When can we start?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm,” Branch looks over to the other group. “Does any troll need help with the food preparations or setup?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, we got it,” Baby Bun waved her hand. “Just teach Dorry a thing or two about climbing, certainly would be useful later on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll be fine,” Marimba nodded at Branch. Chaz, once again, said nothing and instead gave him a nod. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well okay then the first rule about tree climbing, your hair is your lifeline or in your case a rope.” He brought out a rope from his hair and introduced her to the rules. Gomdori, Hickory, and Tambora sat down on the ground and soaked up all the information in with glee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whew, I’m glad things didn’t escalate too badly,” Wani said as the group began to walk away from the two. “I really didn’t want to give him a beat down, seems like a nice troll, skittish, but nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just glad that he’s not being a jackass about it,” Ari said. “Though to be fair Dory did F up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s vigilant,” Kim-Petit quietly said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like it,” Chaz nodded. “Seems to be that he is more in tune with nature than I previously thought.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all chatted as they began to walk back to the camp and finish up.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait wait wait, you have never heard of smooth jazz before?” Wani said astoundingly. It’s been over three hours and the sun has long set and the trolls were all surrounding a fire. They had been previously talking when the topic of music came around and when asked what he thought of their music he had confessed that he never heard of their songs before.  “Like, was that your first time listening to a different type of music or something?” All the trolls at this point leaned in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well technically it was my third time,” they leaped back in shock. “My first time was Techno and the next one was Classical. Though I really did like your playing Chaz, it had a settling feeling that felt rather calming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I am glad that I was your first taste of Smooth Jazz Branch,” Chaz smiled happily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It makes sense,” Hickory leaned back against a rock. “After all Pop village must have been an isolated place for even us not to hear of them and besides even now most trolls refuse to listen to any other music beside their own.” Many nods and shrugs were met to his answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Branch confusedly asked as he inconspicuously petted Gear, who was bobbing her head, trying to resist the urge to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well we’re bounty hunters, we travel the lands searching and capturing criminals though occasionally we do try to hunt for lost treasure. Not a life for everyone, but it suits all of us just fine.” Hickory seemed relaxed as he said that, but his eyes focused on Branch reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, we haven’t had criminals in the village for a long while, the most that would happen is a prank that gets out of hand here and there, but nothing too bad.” It makes sense to him, sometimes a troll needs to do the time for their crime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But back to the music, I have an idea.” Ari was given questioning and horrified stares by the rest of the K-Pop gang and even from every troll else except for Branch. “What? Why are you all staring?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cause the last time you said that we were all trapped inside of a ditch that was home to sand tarantulas and many, many hatching eggs.” Tresillo shivered at the memory, he can still feel their slithery legs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My precious saxophone was almost eaten by those little cretins,” Chaz protectively held his instrument close to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey at least we got away,” she tried to defend herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sand. Spiders.” Wani eyebrow twitched at the memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still have sand where I’m not supposed to have sand,” Dickory growled out. Just last week he found a pile of sand in one of his pants, he wasn’t even wearing that pair when he was in that abomination of a pit. He made sure to burn those tainted clothes as soon as they were out of that hole, he was taking no chances.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s not bad I promise, I was just thinking since Branch hasn’t heard of our music we should do… a Music Off,” she smiled when every troll in the room eyes lighted with competitiveness. “You agree now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds damn fine to me,” Dickory hooted loudly. Hickory stretched his legs in eagerness. “Need to show this troll here what real music sounds like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you mean Reggaeton,” Tresillo smirked as his mates began to stand as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you said K-Pop wrong Tracy,” Baby Bun smirked, the rest of the girls were getting eager as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now now everyone let’s settle down...besides I think I already won since Branch had got the Chaz experience.” He ducked his head when a rock was thrown at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ummm I guess this is happening,” Branch leaned back against the log as he watched the rest of the trolls talk animatedly. “I guess it’s dinner and a show,” he quietly chucked at Gear groan as she slowly began to drift off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now who's going first?” Every troll looked at one another before Chaz stepped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would be more than happy to start us off, get ready.” He wetted his reed, which Branch was sorta weird out by how he did it, but before he could play Hickory stopped him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No hypnotizing. Got it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, taking away all the fun.” He received a glare from the Yodeler and a few others as well. “Alright, I won’t.” And with that Hickory let go then he played.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch sat back and just listened as he let the saxophone sway him once more, only this time with hypnosis. The longer the music played, the more this makes him think of just him and Gear hanging out in their home. They two of them don’t go on any crazy adventures nor were they crafting anything. Rather, the two of them were just relaxing inside, him with his tea and her with her honey rose. It was perfect. And he continued that thought until the song had finally ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yawn, I almost fell asleep listening to that crud,” Dickory taunted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well let’s see you give it a go hmmm,” Chaz mocked the smaller troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn right I will, come on wide eyes,” he gestured to his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright short stack,” Hickory stood by his brother's side as they took the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thoughts?” Chaz asked as he floated on by him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Once again it was really calming, it reminded me of relaxing with Gear. Are all Smooth Jazz songs this calming?” He questioned while he pets the sleeping firefly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but I personally enjoy playing calming music. It suits my taste a lot better,” he smiled once more before heading back to his seat. Branch jumped up when the first note was sung and it was loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “O Yodelililoo lihi” </em>Dickory belted out strong and proud while he clapped and stomped to the beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Dilololo yodelio,” </em>Dickory drop out and let Hickory take over the next part. And this pattern continued for the next yodels until Hickory fully stepped in with the lyrical verse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Auf und auf voll Lebenslust, Und voll Übermuad” </em> Hickory moved up forward then back and spun with the next verse. “ <em> Keinen Kummer in der Brust, Und 's Juche im Bluad.” </em>He lifted one hand up to the sky then Dickory jumped to his open hand and began to yodel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was watching the shorter troll flip himself off of his brother's hand when Branch came to a realization.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘This is my first time hearing lyrics since I left Pop Village,’ </em> he thought to himself. <em> ‘But why don’t I find this irritating then?’ </em>He didn’t know the answer, he wanted to, truly he did. But right now, as he watched two brothers having the time of their lives, he can’t help but go along with their energy. So he put those thoughts away for now and instead smiles and claps along to both of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Yodelililoooo,” </em>the both of them sang out the last yodel of the song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that’s how it’s done!” Dickory yelled out after he steadies his breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph oh really?” Tresillo stepped up beside them. “Step aside and let us show you how it’s really done.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dickory snorted in indignation as he walked back to his seat, Hickory followed but sat beside Branch. “So how was it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very energetic, it was really impressive with how you were able to enunciate each word and still be able to go that fast. I may not be able to understand the language you spoke, but I can tell that you and Dickory sang with pure passion.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory blushed at the compliment, “heh, it’s nice to hear some troll other than us yodelers appreciate yodeling...thanks.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s really no problem, I really did enjoy it,” Branch switched his attention back to the Reggaeton when he heard the music start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Señoras y señores, Bienvenidos al party” </em>Marimba, who stood in the middle, began to speak as she did a little bow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Agarren a su pareja Y prepáresen,” </em> she pulled her mates to both sides of her waist and continued. <em> “Porque lo que viene no esta fácil” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “No esta fácil, no” </em>Tresillo and Tambora wagged their fingers as she uttered the last word then separated and began to dance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Yo quiero bailar, tú quieres sudar (So) Y pegarte a mí, el cuerpo rozar,” </em>Tresillo took up the singing while still dancing. And branch watched in awe at the free range of movements they do with their bodies. Back at the village while Pop trolls do love to dance, their set style of dancing seems on an entirely different spectrum compared to the Reggaeton trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Pop trolls have a standard set of moves that they love to use in different ways, but this...I don’t even see a pattern.” </em>He watched as Marimba and Tresillo shook their hands to the air then spinning their heads and dancing over to Tambora. The two put her in the middle and began to dance...it was very...sexual...Branch hid his face in embarrassment. He may be eighteen, but he has never even kissed a troll before let alone any of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though he couldn’t hide his face for long as the music continued and he continued to watch the trio perform. And the more he watched the more his right leg began to bop to the music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Yo te digo "Sí, tú me puedes provocar. Eso no quiere decir que pa' la cama voy" </em> They put their arms together and posed as the last verse came to an end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not bad, not bad,” Baby Bun said while clapping her hands and walking forward with her group. “But not good enough. Move over Tracy it’s time for the main show to take the stage, after all, you always save the best for last.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or maybe it’s just because you’ll come in last,” he chuckled as the group ventured away from their spot. He stopped by Branch, “so what did you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I’m being honest, I felt like I wanted to dance. I haven’t felt that urge in a long time, but that song just made me want to get up and start to dance. It really was amazing,” Branch said with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got good taste amigo,” Tresillo smiled widely at him. “Real good taste, how bout next time I’ll show you a move or two?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...maybe,” Branch had the deepest urge to say no, but even he couldn’t ignore the other part of him that was growing ever since he left Pop Village. He couldn’t ignore the part of him that simply adored music with his entire being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll look forward to it then,” Marimba smiles down at him while Tambora gives him a thumbs up. They all turned their attention to the final act of the night. Before the song started the K-Pop girls poofed up their hair to hide them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Ppa-ppa-ppalgan mat, gunggeumhae honey” </em> Branch watches as Wani sings first as the poofiness slowly goes down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Kkaemulmyeon jeomjeom nogadeun strawberry geu mat” </em>Ari is next and the same event transpires.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Corner candy shop chaja bwa baby” </em>Now Kim-Petit, he thinks this is the most he heard her talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Naega jeil joahaneun geon yeoreum geu mat” </em>Gomdori and then there was one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Yajanamu geuneul arae jolgo sipgo.” </em> Baby Bun has now taken the stage but her hair actually begins to poof up, signaling the rest to do the same. “ <em> Tteugeoun yeoreumbamui barameun bulgo,” </em>she kept singing as the hair kept growing and growing until the next verse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Ppa-ppa-ppalgan mat, gunggeumhae honey Kkaemulmyeon jeomjeom nogadeun strawberry geu mat,” </em> the hair then changed colors as it now is a light show mixed in with the dancing and singing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Branch still can’t understand the languages they sing, he knows a Pop song when he hears one. Though this one has a different tone to their song, he was watching it being demonstrated now. Pop trolls, once again, do tend to make a big flair when it comes to their songs, but the K-Pop had more than surpassed them as he watched their hair take a resemblance of different fruits?! Each of them looking very pristine to the kiwi to a watermelon, all of them have little details that bring life to the hair shaped fruit. Their hair was helping them tell the crazy story. He smiles once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Obviously I have seen many Pop trolls use their hair for music, but never like this,” </em>he gazed at the group as their fruit hair changed colors one last time before beginning to grow down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Naega jeil joahaneun geon yeoreumui neo,” </em>Baby Bun winked at the crowd with the final line. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that is how you do it!” Wani suddenly spoke with a cocky smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, that didn’t compare to our moves,” the male Reggaeton troll rolled his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like you're the one to talk,” Ari made her way out of the spotlight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, after all, ours were complete perfection,” Tresillo smiles cheekily at their outraged expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why you little!” Wani marched on over to him followed by Gomdori and Ari as well which, as usual, ended up in an argument.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what do you think?” Baby Bun completely ignored the fiasco that was currently happening behind her and Kim-Petit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was really nostalgic, your music sounds so much like Pop trolls, but the style is completely different. You have a much more unique visual style that really drew me in. It was almost like I was watching a professionally done show rather than a spur of the moment dance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww, now that’s sweet.” She blushed happily at him, Kim-Petit said nothing, but a blush was also on her face as well. “But you're right on the nose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before we close it out, how about Branch shows us how a Pop troll moves,” Ari, who had walked away from the argument, eagerly looked at Branch who had already frozen up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I rather not-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on little twig, just a song!” Wani butted in after she noticed what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t call me that! My answer is still no.” He kept a careful eye on all the trolls in the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s leave him al-,” Baby Bun was cut off by a very impatient short troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh just gives us a song would ya?” Dickory said as he marched over to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said no!” Branch took a step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dickory,” Hickory tried to stop his brother but he wouldn’t listen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now it won’t be that bad it’s just a wee little song, unless your chicken.” He started to mock him a bit, his curiosity was eating at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Says the one taunting the so-called ‘chicken’,” Branch snarked back. Dickory didn’t really like that...at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not a COWARD!” With a leap he flung himself towards Branch trying to grab him, who just barely managed to dodge him, but not before he felt something pull his cloak and then nothing. He felt nothing...he felt nothing...<em> he didn’t feel his cloak on him. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at his arms, his very exposed <em> gray arms.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he looks up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at Dickory, who is now holding his cloak in his hands. He looks at Hickory who previously had his arm stretched out in order to stop his brother. He looks at the K-Pop Gang, all of them were now huddled up together in a group once more. He looks at Chaz who was tightly clutching his saxophone. He looks at the Reggaeton mates, all of them gripping each other's arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they all look back at him. They look at his <em> gray skin, his gray arms, his gray everything. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>They look at him in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He proceeds to edge towards a breakdown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you know that the K Pop and Reggaeton girls actually had names? Didn’t know until I looked it up, honestly saved me the trouble of creating ones for them XD</p>
<p>Also sorry if any of the languages were wrong, I tried my best to triple check if I got it correct.</p>
<p>Chaz Relaxation song: Jazz Version of ‘You Are My Lady’, tribute to Freddie Jackson </p>
<p>Chaz song: “Groovin on a Sunday Afternoon” by Dr. Saxlove </p>
<p>Yodelers song: “Auf Und Auf Voll Lebenslust”  by Franzl Lang</p>
<p>Reggaeton Group: “Yo Quiero Bailar” by Ivy Queen</p>
<p>K-Pop: “Red Flavor” by Red Velvet</p>
<p>Like usual tell me how you all feel about certain music genres and what songs you think would go well with this 8)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Intrusive Thoughts Equals Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo it seems that many people may be a bit mad at me for the cliffhanger...no regrets XD</p>
<p>...also get ready for the pain train with angst as the conductor but don’t worry the comfort caboose is right behind it.</p>
<p>Let’s dive right in then!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 8: Intrusive Thoughts Equals Comfort </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All was still, all was quiet. The only noise that could be heard was from the crackling of the fire, rustling of the leaves, and if a troll could listen closely to the beating heartbeat of a gray troll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch stood there frozen in fear, his hair wanted to move on its own, wrap itself around him like so many times before in the comfort of his home, to the comfort of his friend, but that too was frozen. All he can do now is </span>
  <em>
    <span>r e m e m b e r  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He remembers living in the orphanage Honey Sap, the caretaker, always made sure to provide each and every troll with love and attention on top of taking care of them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But sometimes a troll can slip through the cracks, Branch slipped through the crack. He never blamed her, there were just too many trollings to take care of at the time and there was only one of her. No, he never blames her, just like he can never blame every troll else. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were right about him. From all the tiniest of whispers and stares that emerged from the adults to the snarks and laughs that trollings would taunt him with.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Freak</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Off Color</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tainted</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Outcast</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Broken</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was broken and they were right. He was the only troll without color, it was unimaginable. Even the other trollings without parents still managed to keep their colors, even the trolls who lost a sister, brother, mother, father, or a loved one still managed to keep their color. But not him. No he was a </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Freak</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Off Color</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tainted</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Outcast</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Broken</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Each time they saw his face, each time they saw his skin they are reminded of what they could have turned out to be, but ignore that harrowing feeling and instead opts to taunt the troll wearing the ‘faux’ skin. They ridicule, they giggle, they laugh and they will stare. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They just keep staring and staring, maybe they hope that if they stare hard enough the colors would wash right back over him. Then they could finally forget all the cruelties they had suffered over and finally move on and never look back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But life isn’t a fairytale and sometimes trolls don’t get their happy end. And so they endure. They endure the memories and they will endure the gray troll that won’t move on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And so Branch endures, he endures the stares and taunts, glares and whispers, he will endure their mockery because they are right. So instead he will press forward, he may never get his colors back but life continues on with or without them. So he continues forward.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But he still can’t stand the stares. He can’t stand how they just look at him with disgust, that unbidden mistrust and when they next open their mouths. All that comes out is</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Freak</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Off Color</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tainted</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Outcast</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Broken</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And here he is once again, just waiting, just dreading to hear those infamous words emerge once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn’t happen. Instead, he hears a slap and he looks at Hickory who looks downright furious at his brother, whose head was now tilted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of all the idiotic, stupid things you could have achieved this takes the mountain,” he harshly said to his brother while still glaring at him. “What the actual hell Dickory?!” Dickory said nothing as he continued to stare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiiittt,” Ari panicked as she grabbed her hair, “okay I am so fuckin sorry so trying to push this on you. Like shit, just fuckin hell I am actually sorry. So so sorry.” She vehemently apologized, tears were gathering in her eyes while looking straight at Branch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking double for me,” Wani added as well. Her whole face was scrunched up in misery. “I would have never even attempted to push you if I had known.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s all try to at least be calm alright,” Tresillo's voice cut through the noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Let’s not overwhelm him,” Marimba added as she gently ushered the panicked Ari a few steps back. Tambora did the same for Wani. At this action Baby Bun and Gomdori snapped out of their shock and took the two from them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, let's take a breather, come on Ri Ri, breathe with me.” Baby bun began to count out loud to her distraught friend, who was on the verge of tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Branch looks away from the scene to see Chaz somehow holding his cloak.“I think this belongs to you.” Branch silently took the cloak from him but held it in his hands instead of putting it on as only one though trailed in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was very confused right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This, this was not a normal reaction most trolls have. They haven’t recoiled in disgust nor began taunting him, he expected the anger but it wasn’t directed at him. He expected the confusion, but the questions weren’t pushed at him. He never expected apologies. Never for the color of his skin. Never for what he didn’t have...yeah he was very confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What-what is even happening?” Branch softly asked the Jazz player as he forcibly relaxed his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaz raised an eyebrow in confusion, “what do you mean? Isn’t it obvious, we had disrespected you in a tremendous way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But how?” Nope, still very much confused. Though he seemed to be the only one as many more trolls began to listen in once they began to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We exposed your lack of groove without consent,” Chaz was even beginning to get confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My lack of groove? Do you mean my lack of color?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yes if that’s what you call it,” his eyes glanced to the side and briefly saw that the bounty hunters were also becoming confused as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he not know what it means to lose their rhythm,” Baby Bun whispered to the group. Everyone shrugged their shoulders in confusion, a few actually looking horrified at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are all of you apologizing? It’s not your fault I don’t have colors anymore?” Branch tried to explain to a bewildered bounty hunter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but we still exposed your skin without permission,” he gently tried to explain, but he almost snapped his saxophone when Branch uttered the next words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But why? Trolls I know usually see a lack of color as a disgrace?” His words struck the bounty hunters frozen as he silently watched them still at what he said then began to panic once more or seethe in rage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah it can get worse.” Tresillo humorlessly chuckled as his eyes and his mates began to violently twitch. “Disgrace? Those </span>
  <em>
    <span>penjedos.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hissed out the last words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wani wretched herself from Gomdori loose grip and began to violently mutter to herself as she paced around in a circle. Gomdori was doing her best to comfort a too still Kim-Petit who somehow became even more quieter than before. Baby Bun was doing the same to Ari, who looked like she was about to dive right back into an anxiety attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” Hickory lowly growled out as he finally looked away from his brother. Dickory, though had also snapped out of shock and his face had scrunched up in confusion at Branch admission. At the moment, it seemed that both brothers had switched personalities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaz took a deep breath, in for 5 out for 7, and relaxed his grip on his beloved instrument. He looked at the too young troll, who was very confused for some and repeated his steps once more. He very much wanted to have a discussion with those trolls. Unfortunately, though he had to continue on, he didn’t want to, but the other three trolls that usually dealt with this sort of thing were either helping out another troll or in deep anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he enacted his plan, when he grabbed Branch cloak he left a long trail of hair resting by the spot he was previously sitting at. The same spot which had a sleeping firefly next to it, he discreetly moved his hair and began to tickle the firefly awake. It took a couple of moments, luckily Branch was distracted by the panicked bounty hunters, but he managed to wake up the feisty firefly. Gear head had lifted up, went back down, then back up to see where her partner went then promptly back down when she spotted him...only to jolt up when she realized that he didn’t have his cloak on and he was in front of random trolls, some of whom already attacked him...fuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzzzz!” Everyone head swiveled to Gear as she zoomed past the crowd of trolls and straight into Branch chest and brightly began to buzz into it. “Uzz! Buzz zzz uzzzz!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” he whispered to her as he was still processing what was happening. “I’m okay,” he hugged her tighter, she reciprocated it with all 6 of her legs. It took a few minutes for him to calm down his friend, as well as himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uzz,” she smiled happily at the fact that he wasn’t having a breakdown, then after a few more snuggles she gently wiggled herself out of his comfort, she silently flew up and slowly turned around to face the cluster of frazzled trolls, her face stone cold as she threateningly buzzed “Buzz buzz uz.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No troll needed to know what that meant as they all pointed their fingers, even Hickory, to Dickory. He froze in fear at the somehow menacing light that was directed at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a standstill until she flew directly into his stomach, harshly biting his ears and then kicking his head. Resulting Dickory wincing at the impact but enduring the many more to come. Needless to say, he knows that he more than deserves this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Branch quickly put a stop to the one-sided beatdown and, once again, grabbed his enraged friend with his hair and tried to calm her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really have to stop doing this!” He kept a firm hold on her as she continued to hiss at the short troll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BUZZZ! UZZ BZZZZ!!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took almost half an hour before her anger was somewhat quelled, her rage turned into soft angered noises and menacing glares. He continued to pet her once more and took a glance at the bounty hunters who were also calming down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have one hell of a protector,” he looked at Hickory, his angered expression had finally evaporated from his face leaving only...guilt? “Sorry about this whole fuck up, we really did you wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But why?” Branch still wanted an explanation by what exactly they meant, Gear even looked away from her glaring to look at the troll in question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hickory blew out air through this nose and sighed as he sat down on the ground. “Alright, never had to explain this before but here I go.” He nervously began to twist his hands as he began. “Missing harmony, or lacking color if you prefer, is not something any trolls take lightly. Take it from all of us,” he gestured to the bounty hunters who also had begun to sit around them. “We know and saw the ramifications of losing that harmony, and while we may have never experienced it before, we know that it is utterly dreadful. And even with that, I’m still underselling how horrible the experience truly is. So to hear that the trolls in your village see your color as a goddamn disgrace, that just downright pisses me off.” Hickory growled out the last part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...it does?” He whispered out, he never had a troll angry on his behalf before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn straight it does!” Ari yelled out in anger, her eyes still very much red and her voice raw. “How dare a troll even mock someone for who they become! It’s not their fault! It’s the things that happen that led them to who they become!” Baby Bun gently rubbed her back once more, she took a deep breath then continued. “My-my lover, Chung-Ho, had lost her parents as they were both drowned in the lake. She couldn’t get through it, she couldn’t make it, I couldn’t help her…” she took a shaky breath. “and so she began to lose her rhythm and less than a month later her life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...what,” Branch felt like his heart stopped. What did she mean that she had died, can trolls die from losing their color...can he die from this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother lost her rhythm, when she witnessed Kiki, my heartful baby sister, fall to her death,” Kim-Petit whispered out as well. “There was nothing she could do, she tried to hold out, but the pain was too much to bear and so she withered away.” Gomdori held her hand and softly rubbed it with her thumb, she knows how much this hurts her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our chief was the one who suffered it,” Marimba stepped up to explain their experience next. “There was an attack by a Snare Scorpion, he unfortunately made many poor decisions which led to many trolls dying, and even when we managed to kill the beast he never forgave himself for his mistake and so he perished.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Met many different trolls on the trails, few of them had lacked their own groove,” Chaz softly spoke. “Always a tragedy no matter when or how.” He hopes that some of them managed to overcome it, but he knows the real reason why they were all alone. They never wanted their friends or family to watch them die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never personally knew a troll who had lost their harmony before.” Dickory finally spoke after a long time he was quiet for once. He walked up to Branch, ignoring Gear who was glaring at him and took his hat off his head, revealing the same wild orange as Hickory, and placed it over his heart. “Never even met a troll like that before, but I damn well know that what I did to you was horrendous beyond all measures. I have no excuse for what I did, I am deeply sorry.” He bowed lowly to Branch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch just stared, his mouth opened then closed once then opened up once again and he cleared his throat. He doesn’t know what to say except he walked over to the still bowing troll, Gear had taken to perch on his shoulders, and knelt in front of him. “We all make mistakes, heavens know I made many, but I know you didn’t truly mean to do anything malicious” Dickory head shot up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “...what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, truly I know what being a dick and what an accident looks like and I know what you did was an accident. You were just trying to tackle me, unfortunately, but never trying to take anything let alone my cloak.” He shuffled his hands in front of him in embarrassment, he still wasn’t used to this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Dickory slowly began to stand straight once more and put his hat on top of his head. “Thanks lad, I’ll make it up to you, you hear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to,” his hands continue to grip his cloak once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hands say otherwise,” Dickory pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s more of me not knowing what to say when faced with other trolls,” he blurted out. “I’m still very new to socializing with others.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“New?” Hickory asked as he walked over to them and squeezed his brother on the shoulders, he reciprocated with placing his hand on his younger brother's hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s been a few years since I actually had a proper conversation that wasn’t with Cooper, the King, or my former caretaker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Years?” Wani asked, she was seated firmly beside Baby Bun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have been gray since I was five,” silence had enveloped them once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How in the actual fuck?” Baby Bun blurted out, the rest were utterly dumbfounded as well. “I mean, the fuck?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It takes less than a year for a gray troll to die, how in the actual hell did he-how is he?” Chaz whispered confusedly to himself as he pulled down the tip of his mustache in agitation. “How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since he was five? That shouldn’t even be remotely possible, but there he is, alive and breathing.” Marimba looked at Branch in amazement. “Respect.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He looked at the crowd of trolls before he turned around to see Hickory looking straight at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t deal well with hugs I’m guessing,” he saw Branch look confused, but he nodded his head. “Then can I just hold your hand instead, if that’s alright.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...yeah, I guess.” He watched as a lime green hand gently grabbed his gray right hand then he put his other hand on top of his gray hand. He stayed like that, he didn’t try to pull him into a hug, he kept his eyes closed and said nothing. Branch just locked his eyes on their intertwined hands and said nothing. Then a voice cut through the silence, but it didn’t come from either one of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We all have our demons, it’s the things that scratch inside of our souls, howls inside of our ears, and begs to get out, so I’m damn sorry to try to force yours out of you,” Wani spoke from her spot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All of us are so sorry,” Baby Bun firmly stated as the rest of them agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right I am,” Gomdori stated as she put her arms around Kim-Petit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truly I am sorry,” Ari wiped her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My deepest of apologies,” Kim-Petit lowly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boyo, you have my respect to endure this,” he placed a fist on above his heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Respect,” Marimba did the same action as did Tambora, only she thumped it twice. “She says you have her deepest respect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have strength, hold onto that,” Chaz said with a hint of desperation. “Hold onto that strength you have, if that helps you go forward then grasp it with both hands.” Maybe his hope wasn’t unfounded, maybe this time he can get to see another gray troll for a second time. Maybe he doesn’t have to helplessly watch another troll march to their deaths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are one of the strongest trolls I have ever met,” Hickory said while his eyes were still closed. “You somehow managed to find another way around the harrowing pit that many trolls had to perish from, you found another way forward and that is just too much for words.” He then slowly lowered his head until he reached the bundle of hands and placed Branch hand on his forehead. “You push on this far and for so long,” he opened his determined olive green eyes to meet sharp gray eyes. “Don’t let you or any troll else look down of you for this okay, you are a goddamn survivor, and not only that you have the </span>
  <b>freedom</b>
  <span> to be whatever you desire to be, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch only could nod his head, “okay, okay I’ll try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good,” and with that he let go of Branch's hand, but he still didn’t move from his spot instead just lying down. “Well this was a night and I don’t even feel like walking over to our camp, mind if I share the fire with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s fine.” To be perfectly honest even he didn’t feel like moving away, he was too comfortable right now. He then folded up his cloak and placed it under his head to act as a pillow, it was a nice and humid night after all...doesn’t seem quite right to hide from it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, hey flapjack the camp all yours!” Hickory hollered to his brother, who looked at him in mock confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what do you say that for? Like hell I'm about to move right now, legs feel like rocks at the bottom of an avalanche. I’ll just stay here,” he said that as he leaned against the log.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a sound idea, move it rain cloud I need to rest my legs,” Gomdori snorted while she watched Wani grumbled as she scotched over to the side. Ari was already making herself comfortable beside the short-tempered girl and Baby Bun and Kim-Petit were already back to back with each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Reggaeton group had already begun to cuddle up with each other, much to Branch embarrassment, as they sat near the K-Pop gang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The stars look especially beautiful over here,” Chaz sat down and looked up at the stars then he pointed at a certain cluster. “Those stars over there are Lyra.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyra?” Branch looked at the ones he pointed to and recognized them. “Oh, you mean Lyre.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyre? Hmmm well, have you heard the story behind it? It tells of a troll who was drowned in the river by a raving troll, then to let his song never be forgotten the Thundering God transformed him into those stars in the sky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s sorta similar, ours is that the gods loved his music so much that they placed him in the sky so he could play to all that listened. Can I hear your version though?” He was curious as he felt Gear snuggle into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, it all started when a troll was wandering through the rolling plains, looking for inspiration to strike him,” he begins to tell the tale. Branch silently listens as he watches the stars above.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m gonna be okay.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to come with me, I can find the Lonesome Flats by myself.” Branch said to the yodelers as he was finishing packing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but finding their lands is quite tricky if you don’t know the certain points to look out for, especially if you manage to run into one of the Winding Rattlesnakes' nest. Those are a right beast to fight.” Hickory smiled at Branch as he admired Branch's vehicle. “This is quite the beauty you have, how did you craft it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I-,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He can totally explain it to you all on the road there,” Wani butted in. “But for now let us peace out to each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” They turned around to face the rest of the bounty hunters going their separate ways. While they do travel with one another from time to time, they usually travel separately. After all their bounty hunters, it would be bad sport of them if they ambushed a troll with too big of a group. Or at least that is what Gomdori giggled out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been nice getting to know all of you,” Branch said as he watched the Ari and Baby Bun check over their bus, Tambora sitting in the driver seat of the Reggaeton car, both vehicles looked much more sophisticated than his scrappy car. “You have to tell me how you made those machines next time, they look way too amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time? Pssshh were gonna send you soo many letters that Chul, our magpie, is gonna kick our ass,” the said golden bird began to glare at Wani for that comment. “Hey don’t give me that look, we know you can handle it.” He rolls his eyes at her as he makes himself comfortable on top of the car. “Stuck up chicken,” she grumbled to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We'll send Elonso when we have the blueprints ready,” Marimba said as she discussed the woodpecker who was currently chasing the yodelers pheasant, Fynn. “Though I would love to hear how you managed to build the Beetle. It’s very impressive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as impressive as all of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope you don’t mind if I send one of my own hummingbirds to you now and then,” he gestured to his four hummingbirds, Aqua, Terra, Ignis, and Caeli, who were resting inside the troll hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s no problem, Gear had a fun time getting to know them,” he felt Gear buzz in agreement from his shoulder. He still doesn’t know how she managed to befriend all of the different creatures in less than a day, but he’s not gonna comment on it. He has a feeling that it’s best that he doesn’t know what she got up to when he’s not around, better for his sanity that way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care, amigo,” Tresillo shook Branch's hand. “If you're still interested in learning to dance next time, hit me up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I definitely will,” Branch shook his hand back as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you can just get one of us to teach you,” Baby Bun butted in. “I think we showed you that we certainly can surpass Tracy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe in your dreams,” he rolled his eyes as he made his way to the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously though, if you want us girls can show you a move or two.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep it in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our tree climbing lessons are still on right? I still have so much to learn!” Gomdori popped out from behind the pink troll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll still send you tips,” he watches the golden troll pump her fist in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really made her happy with those lessons you know,” he looked to his right to see Ari beside him. “If you ever need to talk just send me a letter alright. I mean, I know you have it handled after all these years, but it’s good to sometimes talk to you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Ari was about to explain but Branch continued. “But I’m learning now, the same goes for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right,” she holds out her fist. Branch looks at it before smiling and fist-bumping her back. “Keep in touch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When everyone had made their way to their rides, or waiting around in Chaz's case as he was the only one walking, they all said their last goodbyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time Tracy I’ll make sure to beat your ass!” Baby Bun yelled from the rooftop of the bus, this earned an eye roll from both the Reggaeton group and the magpie who was currently occupying it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We‘ll see!” He leaned back as he placed an arm outside of his car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to write about your Beetle pimpollo,” Marimba said as she looked directly at Branch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pimpollo? What?” He got no answer as Wani began to yell at Dickory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The same goes for you gremlin! Next time I’ll kick your short ass!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! Just try me, you rip off puddle!” The Yodeler yelled from the back seat of the Beetle. Hickory, who was upfront, sighed as he listened to the two bicker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, the two of them can be a two-man comedy routine given the right audience,” he muttered to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Safe travels everyone,” Chaz said as he watched everyone begin to start their engines then after a few minutes saw them all leaving. He continued to watch for a few moments before finally levitating up and floating away from the area. He then brought out his saxophone and grinned to himself. “Changes are gonna be happening real soon aren’t they,” he felt his four hummings in agreement. “This is sure going to be exciting,” he played his saxophone and floated off to Volcano Rock City. He knows he can find a troll who is in need of his services or he can just go directly to the King, he’s very relaxed for a ruler of chaotic trolls...though he still hasn’t let his lips loose on his younger days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what you're saying is that Pop trolls are all-time happy?” Dickory questioned as Branch continued to drive through the somber desert. It’s been almost a week and a half since they left the other bounty hunters, while it was awkward for the first day once Hickory asked about the Beetle it has been endless nonstop questions back and forth between the trio. They kept asking questions from when the bright golden hills turned into dull sandy plains as far as the eye could see. “You pullin my leg or somethin?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, sing to the rising sun and dance to the moon in the sky,” Dickory shivers at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds absolutely terrible, can’t even imagine waking up that early unless I got my coffee. Last time some troll did that, well let’s just say that she better have been glad that she wasn’t wanted else I would have been more than happy to go hunter on her ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Instead you just tied their beard and mustache together and made her jump rope with it,” Hickory bluntly said then he looked at a pair of currant red and hunter green cactuses. “Make a left here then keep straight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph, she better be lucky that’s all I did,” Dickory sat back and averted his eyes from the look the gray firefly was giving him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s your home like?” Branch asked as he drove through the golden sands. “It was called Geschrei Peak if I remember correctly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loud,” both of the Yodelers deadpanned at the same time. Hickory continued “now don’t get me wrong, I love our home, but all the yodelers can more than agree that each one of us is obnoxiously loud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Except for Ruhig.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruhig can stand in front of a stand of Alphorns at full blast and still complain that it needs to be louder.” Hickory blunty said. “She’s a whole nother matter and she is proud of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds familiar,” Branch muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now our land is not like them Classical trolls, while they have those fluffy clouds, we have grass as far as the eye can see,”‘ Dickory continued. “It’s not the soft grass like the ones in the forest, naw ours is the ones that if you tried to roll around in it you get blisters and scratches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds slightly painful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After the first few times,” Hickory added as he watched the view. “After that it just feels like another skin, though the real attraction is the peak itself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, pure bliss yelling from that high,” Dickory smiled at the memory. He remembers when he was younger, he had the chance to yell at the peak and the sound was just refreshing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s where Geschrei Peak gets its name,” the taller trolls explained the confused gray troll. “It means shouting, while we may not have the tallest mountain, the peak is well known for its range. In fact, if you were at the bottom of the mountain you could hear a Yodeler from that same peak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is quite the range,” Branch commented as he then saw something ahead of him. “Is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hickory lifted his hat and nodded, “Yep, that would be the Lonesome Flats. Stop here.” The Beetle slowly came to a halt then both of the yodelers got out of the car. “Well this is where we part ways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for showing me the way, you’ll be alright heading back through here?” Branch asked despite knowing that the two yodeler trolls know the area more than him and can more than handle it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph, we’ll be fine you just worry about yourself. These trolls are a suspicious bunch so it’s best if you left this car far from view, else it might arouse paranoia.” Dickory leaped out of the car and stretched his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted,” he was already planning on hunkering it down behind that large red boulder in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The best policy for them, try to be completely honest. They don’t really appreciate a troll who would try to lie to them right in their face,” Hickory explained as he leaned against the passenger door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Planning on it, thanks for the advice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just make sure we get to see one another again you hear,” Hickory held out his right hand and Branch happily shook it. “Don’t you think about being a stranger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try not to be,” he smiled as they began to walk off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you forget it!” Dickory yelled though he winced when he saw Gear still staring at him then he turned right around and walked faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to do that?” Gear hummed as Branch scratched her ear. They continued to watch the yodelers trolls until they couldn’t see them anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that he then drove towards the rock he saw in the distance and carefully began to hide his Beetle. After he got out, he grabbed his cloak and placed it around himself and sighed in anticipation. “Well, let's get a move on.” And with that, they made their way to the quiet town.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, honestly this is how I first expected the Techno trolls to be when I first walked err swam into their community,” Branch muttered to himself as he walked through the path of the Lonesome Flats and passed by many suspicious glances of almost all country trolls. He should have been more bothered by this, but to be fair he is a stranger just waltzing into their lives so he can’t really blame them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least they're not attacking us,” Gear buzzed in agreement. Then he stopped as he heard swift crunches rapidly approaching him from behind and he jumped to the side, just avoiding a tiny body from colliding into him. “I spoke too soon.” He watches a blue tiny trolling with a braided orange air picked herself back up to her feet and growled at him as she once again leaped at him once more, her teeth somehow coming to life as it began to move. He dodged once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you not?” She ignored him and leaped at him again, he tilted his head to the side as she soared right back behind him. “Why are you,” he sidesteps to the left “trying to,” backs up as she lands in front of him “attack me?” No response once again, so instead after the next leap Branch pulled out something from his hair and threw it in the trolling mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mph?” She rapidly began to chew and was in the process of spitting it out before she got a taste of the treat in her mouth. She then smiled as she happily began to chew the food in her mouth, it was unlike anything she tasted before. She was so invested in the treat she forgot about the stranger that had wandered into their territory in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch watches the young trolling, who he can now see actually has four legs, eagerly chews on the gum he gave her, while he may not be one for sweets, gum is a good way to fight off boredom. He straightens up when he hears laughing behind him, he turns and sees the sight of two more County trolls, this time actual adults. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s one way to keep Lil Clampers quiet ain’t that right,” he saw a female orange troll, that somehow had poofier hair than the classical, laugh as she nudged a dull pink troll next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Growly growl,” he shook his shoulder in mirth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Umm hi,” Branch shyly waved his hand to the two newcomers as they began to settle down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello to you to stranger, the name Delta Dawn and this here is Growly Pete,” she pointed over to her comrade, who at this point is now subtly eyeing Branch in suspicion. He may look young, but that never stopped criminals from plundering and looting them before. “I’m the mayor of the Lonesome Flats, so what brought you round this here parts?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my bad, I’m Branch and this is my friend Gear,” she peeks out to say hello. “Sorry if I umm barged in or something, I don’t really know my place around here or anywhere in this desert actually.” He tried to choose his words carefully, this was his first time actually dealing with trolls who didn’t immediately trust him at first glance, he couldn’t afford to mess this up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be surprised if you did,” she watched as the younger troll fidgeted, she always did enjoy making people squirm. “Only Country trolls know their way around the desert, so how did you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The bounty hunters, they showed me how to get here,” he felt a soft hum in his hair and silently thanked Gear for trying to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sense so, why are you here?” He still hasn’t answered her question, but she’ll give him the benefit of the doubt...for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well I’m here from Pop village with-,” he was interrupted by a loud voice below him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pop?! Does that mean you're a Pop troll?” Clampers, who was still eagerly chewing the gum, jumped up in excitement, automatically forgetting that this was the same troll she was trying to attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cooool! Aunt Dawn! It’s just like dem story you told us before!” The young troll eagerly climbed up her aunt back and straight into her fiery red hair. “Are you here to steal our string?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No nothing like that I promise you!” He shook his head and hands in denial, “that would absolutely be despicable if I tried to take away a troll source of music!” He really wanted them to believe him, it was already bad enough that he still hasn’t answered the question, more fuel does not need to be put in this fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, so you are one of them Pop troll from our story,” out of everything she expected today she was not expecting to see a Pop troll. She honestly thought he was one of them Rock Trolls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yes I am...sorry,” he braced himself for impact as he looked at their reactions and clutched his cloak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Growl?” Growly Pete questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right, what are you sorry for? It’s not like you were alive back then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mind?” He eased his tighten fingers as he slowly let go of his cloak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well why should I sugar? The past has already happened, all that counts is the right here and now,” she felt like she was giving a lesson to one of her nephews and nieces. Redundant, but necessary to plow into their noggins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, your right,” he gave a small smile to himself. He really should stop doubting these trolls so much, so far each nation has yet to yell or blame him for mistakes that weren’t his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” the mayor looked at Branch dirtied attire, saw the setting sun, and decided on a plan of action. “Alright here’s the deal, you can stay here for a lil while but you have to work if you want some grub,” she looked at his confused expression and decided to tease him. “Unless of course, you're afraid of a little hard work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch just looks at her for a few minutes before bearing his teeth in a grin, “Not a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soo my theory, while the country trolls are a more suspicious bunch, Delta Dawn did try to give the Pop trolls a chance before they played the music. So I think that Delta Dawn is more of a ‘I’ll give you a chance, but I’ll watch you’ sort of deal.</p>
<p>Like usual, tell me how you think of each genre or what songs you think would fit down in the comments!</p>
<p>Peace!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Transition to those New Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to the CBT!! </p>
<p>And seriously all of y’all should have seen my face when I read all of those comments, I was blushing like crazy!! AHHHH! I hope I live up to all of your expectations!</p>
<p>And well I’ll be damned, already over 50,000 words!! Only 50,000 left XD </p>
<p>Now let’s hop right into it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 9: Transition to those New Tears</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>During the next couple of days, Branch was bombarded by a number of chores and jobs that were usually done around the Lonesome Flats, some of them were Buffalo herding</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Now usually it takes only one of us to herd these mangy beasts, but I’ll be on the side just in case you need it.” Rudy, a tall tanned Country troll, taunted Branch, who twitched his eye at the condescending attitude, but stayed firmly quiet. “Also, watch out for any other beasts that may wander, and that includes the trollings.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Let me guess, they try playing with them,” Branch deadpanned. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yep,” Rudy tipped her blue hat to him and stood on the side next to Dawn. “So, why are we allowin this cloaked stranger onto these parts?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “He’s a youngin, on the verge of a full adult yes, but still a youngin. He hasn’t shown any hints of tryin to screw a nail in our backs yet, so I might as well give him a chance,” they watched as Branch slowly approached the herd of buffalos, only to flee away from him. “Besides, it’s entertain to watch.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “How long you think before he up and quits,” she smirks when she sees him run over to catch the fleeing herd.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’ll give him half an hour, I’m feeling generous today,” both women continued to watch the cloaked troll fail to capture the buffaloes. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Time had passed and Branch rapidly realized why buffaloes are considered food here as he face plants into the ground. ‘I swear, when I’m done here I would be more than happy to try one of their burgers.’ He growled as he picked himself up and glared at the walking food monster, then he noticed they flinched and ran away from him once more. He began to ran towards them when an idea came to him, so he uses his hair to flip himself in front of the raging group and whipped his hair in the air in front of them. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Whip!’  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> That startled them even more as they began to stop running at Branch and instead of the other way from him, Branch gave chase and he continued to whip his hair behind them. Every time he saw a buffalo try to veer away from the group he would snap his hair in front of them to get back with the herd. He spotted the pin rapidly approaching, so he quickly opened the gates and herded the group back in the pin, and when the last one entered he rapidly closed and locked the gate. He jumped when he heard clapping behind him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Not bad rookie,” Rudy smiled at the troll. “Usually us country trolls take less than ten minutes to herd these beasty, but an hour is not bad for a first time.” She used her blue mustache to adjust some of the ropes holding the pin together, they were not about to get out on her watch. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh, um thanks,” he felt embarrassed that he took that long to gather them. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “No time for dwadlin, let’s head over to the next job.” Dealt Dawn began to walk away, Branch quickly went to follow her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>  </p>
<p>Another was helping out the farmers with their crops </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Now you must be very careful when it comes to picking out the weeds from the plants,” Cider said as he showed Branch the leaves of the plants. “Can’t tell you how many times a troll would pull out a Sweet Maple thinkin it was a weed.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I know how that feels, I used to pull out the wrong plants so many times before I actually got the hang of it,” Branch took a few of the weeds out and patted the soil that was surrounding the other pants before continuing. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Seems like you know what your doing, got a field?” A green country troll, Coal, asked as he raked some of the soil in the other field and planted the seeds in there. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “More of a garden, it just has the medical plants and the odd fruit and berries that I like to have on hand.” He used a little more effort on this weed, this did not seem to want to budge. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Medical? Well to each their own I suppose,” Cider said. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “At least your ma and pa don’t have to worry about gathering any medicine for you,” Coal chuckled, though it dimmed when he saw Branch. “There a problem?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Orphan,” he bluntly said as he kept his eyes on the plants and weeds below him, there were just so many weeds. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh, my condolences then,” he said as he watched the young troll collect the weed. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Delta Dawn watched and listened from a distance the entire exchange, her mouth tilted downwards. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He also had to help build some materials for them, and to be completely honest, this one was actually his personal favorite.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Growly growl growl,” the pink troll side-eyed the young troll that was hauling in a new load of metal bars. Branch said nothing of those stares as he placed them on the ground, instead, he tried to keep his nerves on a tight leash and focus on Gear soft comfort. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Growly Pete is one of the many construction workers and his job for the day was fixing up a cell that was becoming old due to wear, Dawn was more than happy to shove the strange troll in his direction.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah, that’s the last of it Pete,” Pick answered as she walked in behind Branch carrying the toolbox. “Now, the problem is that after we take these rusty bars off, how is the ground gonna hold up if we place new ones in.” The ground didn’t seem like it would be stable enough to hold in another set of bars like the next ones. “Cause if worst comes to worst, we can always build a new one, will take some time though.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Grooowl,” he began to tug on his mustache as he began to think.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Umm, I have an idea,” the two country trolls looked at the nervous troll. “If that’s okay.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Well speak it then doesn’t hurt to hear an idea, less it’s a stupid one, like the time Clampers and Visers thought it would be smart to wheelbarrow into the craggy lake cause they thought they would float.” They were lucky Cordelia was watching out for them, else they would have been more than a little waterlogged that day. After all, the lake was home to many ferocious bandadiles and venomous Gilly frogs. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What about you place a new ground, like if you placed a metal floor not only could you make a new hole for the bars to be placed in, but also could be more secured when it comes to holding criminals.” He watched silently for their answer. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Now that’s an idea, no more having to listen out for them crooks trying to tunnel their way out. They would need a power drill to cut through these sheets,” she grinned as the new blueprint began to form in her mind. “I like it, nice thinkin their sugar.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Growl,” he nodded his head in agreement as the three began to construct the new jail cell and before a new cell was standing in front of them completed with new bars, but a shiny, hard to break through, floor as well. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Well it looks like you folks did a bang-up job, the flooring new,” Dawn pointed out as she walked up to them. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You can thank Branch here,” Pick smiled as she admired her handy work. “He was the one who came up with the idea.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Impressive scrubberry,” Dawn looked impressed then she smirked. “Can’t wait to see some crook try to break through here now, how bout we test it out. I do believe Randy would love to try to escape from this, that little hellion.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Rowl,” “For sure,” both of the pink-skinned country trolls agreed. That boy sure had a wild streak, running with the buffalos, swimming through the craggy lake, sliding through the perilous pits, escaping a jail cell seems right up his alley.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “And if it can hold up to him, then let’s see about fixin up the rest of those cells.” She smiled at the group in front of her, and yes even to the still cloaked troll. He is shapin up quite a bit. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>An interesting one he also did was cooking, which wasn’t abnormal for him. Just the amount of food he usually had to deal with.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You sure know how to cook,” Cordelia said as she took the buffalo out of the oven and saw Branch efficiently cut up the veggies in a precise manner and put them in the stew.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ah, well I had the practice,” he added some seasoning into the pot as he began to stir it together. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Well it seems that practice made perfect for you, it’s good to be self-sufficient,” she smirked when she saw him blush. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s really nothing.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “So, you got any siblings of your own?” She let him off easy as she fixed her violet hair back into a bob and asked a new question, he was grateful for that. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “No, I just live by myself.” The stew was almost done, just needed a few more minutes to steam. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Well at least you have friends to eat with,” she knew of his circumstances due to the ol rumor mill.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Not really, usually only eat with Gear or Cooper if he’s free.” The said firefly perked up from her spot next to Fern, the roadrunner, and settled back down. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “...truly,” she looked at him for a bit before coming to a conclusion. “Well, that rectify that then.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Branch looked at her in confusion, “Huh?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> An hour later, Branch was sitting surrounded by the rest of Cordelia family as they were loudly yelling, banging or discreetly flinging food at one another. Branch was incredibly out of his comfort zone right now. “Why am I here? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Your a welcomed guest at family dinner, we may be wary of you, but when it comes to food anyone is more than welcome to join us, so long as you put in your fair share of work,” Delta Dawn chuckled as she sat beside the awkward troll and kissed her lovely wife on the cheek. “The dinner looks absolutely delicious honey.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I had a little help from our guest,” Cordelia sat down next to her beautiful wife and made her plate. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “It seems so,” Dawn took a sip of the stew. “A bit chewy for my taste, but still damn delicious.” She chowed down on the rest of her meal. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Really, really good!” Visers, the small purple trolling, rapidly began eating the food as his teeth grew to life like Clampers.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Nice job Branch,” Dale, Visers father, laughed as he happily watched his son eat. “Not many can make something a grinder won’t plow through in seconds.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Grinder?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s what we call trolls that have those moving teeth,” Dawn said. “It’s useful when it comes to plowing through mines, but in trolling years its pure terror. Especially the teething age,” she shivered as well as the rest of the adult trolls. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Branch was about to eat as well when he saw a plate pushed in front of him. It was piled high with Buffalo, mashed potatoes, biscuit and a bowl of stew, he looked to see Cordelia sit back. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Eating alone is one thing, but eating with others just makes life a bit more bearable,” she said nothing else as she continued to eat. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Branch looked at her then at his plate of food and began to eat. He ate when the trollings were yelling at one another because of stealing their slice of meat, he ate when Cordelia and Dawn wouldn’t stop making lovey-dovey eyes at one another, he ate when the trolls began to debate whether or not a lasso would be able to hang onto a raging Bandadile fighting a Strumming Vulture.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He continued to eat through it all and he noticed that his food...it tasted better for some reason. Nothing was changed, nothing was added, it just tasted better.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> So, he grabbed another slice and continued to eat and watch them use their empty plates as instruments and listen to them sing very off-key. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I'm proud of the house we built </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It's stronger than sticks, stones, and steel </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It's not a big place sittin' up high on some hill </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A lot of things will come and go but love never will </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I'm proud </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh I'm proud of the house we built” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It was nice. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the fifth day and Branch can happily say that the town had warmed up to him at this point, while there were still some that were suspicious, with good reason, a majority of the town folks had replaced their watching stares to gleeful smiles. It was a good feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it seems that some troll was busy,” he set down his load of berries on the stand of the market and turned to see Dawn walking up with Pete beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cider needed some wild apricots, so I just grabbed some for him.” He began to unload the berries and handed them to the said troll. “Hopefully this is enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More than, thanks for the help Branch.” He nodded sternly at the troll and headed back to the farm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to say, I’m impressed,” he turned around in confusion when he heard her say this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Growl Growly Grow,” the green mustache troll answered instead though he only vaguely understood what he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He says that you are quite hardworking and us Country trolls respect that,” she honestly was not expecting him to put this much effort. She was expecting him to up and quit after the second day, but color her shocked when he just pushed through and continued to work even when he couldn’t keep up with the rest of them. He still pushed ahead, he may be no country troll, but he sure has the habits of one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh thank you,” he then felt Gear trying to break loose and he absentmindedly took off his cloak. “If you needed to leave why didn’t you say something.” He teased her as he held the cloak in his hands, it felt nice without it now that he realized it, why didn't he do this sooner? A sharp inhale of breath and the gray troll looked up and remembered that a certain duo of country trolls was still there. “Oh right, that’s why.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No troll said a single word until Delta stepped forward and pulled a banjo that was resting in her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I may, can I play a song for you. I think you might recognize this feeling I’m about to play.” He nodded hesitantly, neither two were yelling at him yet so he thinks it may be okay to listen. He hears the banjo strumming to life and he sees melancholy orange notes emerging from the string.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Huh, I guess that’s where their string was hiding,’ </em>but he didn’t pay too much attention to the god-like string. He instead began to listen and widen his eyes, this...this didn’t sound like a happy song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “If anyone asks, I'll tell them that I just moved on” </em>Branch listen Dawn began to sing sadly. He never heard of a sad song before, not even with the other trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “When people all stare, I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk” </em> He breathes in sharply, that hits a little too close for home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Whenever I see them I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue. Pretend I'm okay with it all, act like there's nothing wrong,” </em> Okay way too close to home, he can’t help but clench his fists even when Gear tried to soothe him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Is it over yet! Can I open my eyes? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Is this as hard as it gets </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Is </em>
  <em>this what it feels like to really cry</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Cry”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em> ‘No he will not,’ </em> he thought to himself as he watched as Dawn began to lean back against the fence and continue to strum and with Growly Pete taking off his hat and placing it over his heart.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em> “If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart,” </em>he can’t help but remember his mother, his father, his grandmother, and yes even that bastard Creek. He may be a backstabbing manipulative slimeball now, but damn it they were brothers in all but blood in that orphanage, but things change...things change.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em> “What do I care if they believe me or not. Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart.” </em> Creek betrayal, mother and father unwavering backs during trollstice, grandmother saving him. Grandmother saving him from <em> being eaten. He can still hear the bones breaking. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“<em> I'll pretend I'm okay with it all. Act like there's nothing wrong,” </em>well ain’t that his entire fuckin life then. He curled up into himself as the chorus played once more, he refused to give in.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Cry.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He will not. He will not cry.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> I'm talking in circles. I'm lying, they know it </em>
</p>
<p><em> Why won't this just all go away!!” </em> She screams that last part, not singing but screaming. Branch related so hard to that, just go away. The stares, the glares, the memories, oh god the <em> memories </em>.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em> ‘Just make it all go away,’ </em>he can’t help but think to himself as he looks at the sky. He will not cry. He will not cry. He will not cry.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Then the music quiets down.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em> “Is it over yet,” </em>but he can’t help it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em> “Can I open my eyes,” </em>he truly can’t help it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em> “Is this as hard as it gets!” </em>He silently chokes as Delta's voice screams as if the heavens could hear her cry of misery.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em> “Is this what it feels like to really cry.” </em>And he thinks as the tears stream down his face and he feels his first friend snuggle into his shoulder, that maybe it’s okay to</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em> “Cry”  </em>Yeah, Maybe it is okay to cry.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It took a few moments for Branch to recollect himself, but he wiped some of the tears that were still pouring out. He looked up to see Dawn and Growly stand a few feet away from him, both had very well hidden worries expressions, but after meeting all these trolls that actually cared about him, he has a knack for figuring it out.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I-I never knew that music can be so sad...I like it,” he choked out. He never thought that such sad music could embody a troll, but here he was and by all the stars was it soul wrenching. It tore at his soul, nitpicked his little flaws and weaknesses, he absolutely adored it. This-this empty feeling, this heartbreaking feeling, this <b>sadness</b>. Such a song, such music embodies him so perfectly.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She took a nice and long look at him then sadly smiled, “To those who have lost their shine have our deepest sympathies,” she clutched her shirt. It was above her heart, yet her eyes looked directly at Branch with the next words. “but if they continue to march forward in their <b>lives</b> despite that then they have our utmost respect. After all, it’s hard to keep going when it feels like the weight just keeps dragging you down.” She silently watches the young troll try to hold back his tears in front of her. She sighs softly to herself at the sight, he’s just like Clampers at times, always trying to put on her brave face and just too stubborn for her own good. “It’s alright sugar, it’s okay to cry.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He let loose. He fell to the ground and let his wails engulf him in the entirety, he let the memories pour in, and he just let the tears fall.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“There there, I know it must have been real tough for you huh,” she kneeled down next to him as she calmly rubbed his stark black hair. “Just let it all out,” he leaned into her touch. He doesn’t even remember the last time someone, other than Gear, touched his hair. Oh, wait no he knows, his grandmother. She was fixing his hair and was deciding whether to put a blue Iris or a red Chrysanthemum in his hair, it was the same day the Bergen ate her. He cried even harder as he placed his head upon her lap, and felt the gentle hand upon his head and his friend warmth upon his shoulder.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It only occurred to Branch later, when the tears had all dried out, that this was his first time crying in front of another troll. But it felt nice and his body can more than agree to that.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was setting on the fifth day and Branch had taken to sit beside his Beetle as he looked over his music sheet. He needed something to take his mind off the day, and since Gear was already sleeping in her spot, he might as well practice his next piece. He went over the notes once more before then he began to play. He glanced over to the sheet every once in a while, but he kept his eyes closed and just let his fingers guide him. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oooohhhhh!” Well his eyes were closed until a familiar voice interrupted his session, he looked down and sees Clampers eagerly staring at him. “What’s that?!” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“And hello to you too,” he lowered his violin so that the trolling can get a better look at it. “This is a violin, it’s an instrument that some Classical trolls play.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Violin? But that looks like a fiddle?” She tilted her head, she may have never heard of a violin before, but she knows a fiddle when she sees one.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“A fiddle?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Let me show you,” she begins to gallop away, only to turn back around and run towards Branch. “Wait here!” She continues back to town.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“For a three year old, she sure is fast,” he commented as he leaned against the Beetle and reviewed his music sheet.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before she had returned, with more company in fact as he sees Cordelia light red skin follow behind Clampers.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Aunt Cordelia has a fiddle, but she won’t let it out of her sight,” she pouted as she reached Branch.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Last time we gave you an instrument, you managed to fulfill the poor harmonica with water and bison dung. Poor Jeni, she still hasn’t forgiven you for that you know,” she watched as Clampers looked firmly away from her, but she still saw her flushed cheeks. Cordelia, instead of commenting, took out her fiddle and showed it to Branch, “now I hear something about a violin lookin like a fiddle here?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Branch showed his instrument as well and without a doubt, it was almost identical, there were a few differences being that his violin had golden strings and a lighter wooden base, while Cordelia fiddle had a rustic brown base and black strings. Other than that though, it was basically the same.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Ha! I knew it!” She smugly said.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Well would you look at that,” she went back and forth between the two instruments. “It’s almost the same.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said shortly, but his mind was another matter entirely as he then thought of the implications. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Does that mean that before the trolls separated they had similar instruments to one another? He knows that the Classical trolls did share drums and a few others like the Pop trolls, but they still had their differences. But does this mean that there were some trolls who got ideas from another tribe when they heard those instruments? That maybe could explain the K-Pop gang, while in another language their sound still sounded eerily similar to pop music. But then-,’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You want to swap?” His train of thought was interrupted by Cordelia's voice. “Could be interesting.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I’m only a beginner, not very good at all,” he shuffled a bit.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Don’t you worry bout that honey, it would still be a neat little ditty to hear,” she held out her fiddle to him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“And you're sure? I mean you're just trusting me with your instrument?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Well, you ain’t a trolling that would throw it around willy nilly,” both ignored the sudden whistling. “And I can tell how precious you treat that instrument of yours, did you craft it yourself?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“No,” he shook his head as he lightly thumbs the base. “It was a gift from my mentor.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I can tell you keep it in great care,” even without touching his violin, she can tell by just how clean the instrument looked.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess it would be interesting to swap.” He held out his violin and she held out her fiddle and they swapped instruments. “Huh, it feels almost the same.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“And how,” Cordelia touched the base, the strings, and even the bow. “It feels the same as well...mind if I play a tune?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He perked up and nodded his head, “I don’t mind, though you may want to tune it”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Was plannin on that,” the violet haired troll began to adjust the pitch, both of the younger trolls winced each time they heard a screech. Eventually, she was satisfied, “alrighty settle down and yes I’m lookin especially at you clammy.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You get eaten by clam once and somehow labeled for life!” Clampers groaned as she grumpily sat beside Branch. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Cordelia lifts up the bow and begins to play, it was very upbeat as his knee kept bouncing alongside the tune. He looked to the side and saw Clampers happily clapping alongside the beat, he smiles as he does the same. And sooner than later the music comes to an end, Branch and Clampers give a round of applause.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Aw shucks, thank you.” She walked back over to the two of them, “how about you give it a whirl?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh, Umm I won’t be very good,” he really wasn’t expecting to play.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“It’s fine, we were all beginners at some point. You’ll reach those heights at some point, but for now, enjoy the climb.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I guess, I will.” He starts to tune up the fiddle, wincing once more each time a nasty screech was heard until he finally was ready. “This is a piece that I was just playing, so well enjoy.” He once more let his fingers guide him as he began to play.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Such a pretty melody,” Cordelia softly said as she sat back and listened to Branch play. Despite the small hiccups and the odd flinches, he seemed to be doing just fine.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Yawnnn, sure is.” Clampers began to sway side to side as she began to lay down.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He eventually came to an end when he heard Cordelia applaud him, he blushes. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“That sure was a nice song there.” </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he gave a small smile to her. Then he noticed that Clampers was fast asleep, “I guess it made her sleepy.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“And good on you for that, lord knows how long it takes to get this little monster in bed,” Cordelia lifted up her niece and placed her upon her tanned back. “I guess it’s time to hit the hay then.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Sounds like a good idea,” the two then swapped back to their original instrument. “Good night.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Good night, don’t let the critters bite,” and with that, she made her way back to town with a passed out trolling upon her back.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Branch watched the two leave and focused his attention back on his violin as he began to tune back. It didn’t hurt to get a few more practices in before bed after all.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you never did answer my question,” Dawn bluntly stated. The two of them were going on a run through the desert, Branch was just barely being able to keep pace. This is the first time he was ever grateful for the predators that kept chasing, he swears that this was the only reason why he wasn’t trailing too far behind her. Eventually, the two came to a stop as they rested underneath a jagged rock that provided much-needed shade, and much needed time to write down all he saw, it was a quiet silence until Dawn spoke.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Your question?” He was confused as he set aside his notebook, she never asked anything during their entire run today, it was mostly taunts and teases.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Why did you come here in the first place? Cause I seriously don’t think that you just came here for our sights,” she raised her eyebrow as Branch facepalmed himself.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I honestly forgot,” he grumbled to himself. That had slipped his mind entirely due to work and more work being placed in front of him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Reckoned you did,” and so did she, but she was not about to say that. “So what brings you here?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Branch then begins to recount the mission he was assigned by his King, but she wasn’t quite satisfied.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Threat? What threat are you talking about.” She was sympathetic, but that doesn’t mean she was about to give in. She still has her own trolls to worry about, so she needs the full story before she even gives in a hair to the thought.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I don’t think I should say anything without King Peppy’s permission,” he looked down at his green vest. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Well I still need the story in its entirety, else I’m not gonna budge.” She looked at the nervous troll, but she didn’t offer him comfort. There was a time and place, but right now she is the leader for her trolls and he is the acting ambassador for his own trolls. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He bits his lips, the King never explicitly told him to keep the Bergens a secret, but Branch always thought it was better to be safe than sorry. Also, he still had trouble just talking about <em> it. </em>“I- I really don’t know how to explain it.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Sometimes it’s best to just spit it out,” she firmly said. That was how she got her nephew and nieces to blab when they done goofed.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>So he did. “We were trapped by trolls eating monsters, we were captive, helpless, and could do absolutely nothing for so many years! It was an absolute hell until a couple of years ago when we all managed to escape the fucking nightmare! And even after all these years free I am still so afraid that they will come back and find us and finish the damn job!” He breathed out heavily as he curled up into himself, tears threatening to pour out, and clenched his hair, Gear was quietly buzzing on his shoulder sending death glares at Dawn.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The said troll just stared in horror.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Whoo boy...I-I honestly don’t even have the words for that-that abomination. It may not be much, but look at me.” She made sure to have complete eye contact with him as his weary gray eyes met her steel hazel eyes. “You and your trolls have survived, you should be damn proud of yourself.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Doesn't feel like it,” he muttered into his folded arms and wiped away his tears.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Course it doesn’t but that's what life is all about. You feel like when the dust is settled and there's nothing left, you may cry and that's alright. It's what happens after that's important.” She should know, she was devastated when her brother and sister in law died, the entire family mourned for their loss, but they kept going. They had to keep going for Clampers. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Yeah, your right,” he softly said as he listlessly gazed at the neverending sand.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Course I am.” It was quiet for a moment as the two just let the memories fall away from their minds once more. Eventually, they resumed their talk and the mayor came to a reluctant agreement.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong now, if all of those pop trolls were like you and hard-working then you can bet your behind that I would agree. But the problem with that is even if they were hard-working, none of us could ever stand, how can I say this? Oh right, the hoedown that should have never been thrown down.” She deadpanned, she heard Branch little stories about the Pop trolls and no matter how he spun it, they just seemed to be a way to cheerful bunch. “Now I do love a good song or two, but if truly like to party all night long in this town then I will rip off their arm and beat them with the bloody stump if they don’t let me sleep a wink.” And that was if she was feeling nice, she won’t even dare stop the other trolls from doing worse. Nobody messes with their sleep schedule unless they’re ready for pain in their life.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Duly noted.” He had little to no hope that he could ever convince the Pop trolls to tone it down, never worked before.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Thank you darling, but I do have to bring it round to the rest of the Country trolls. After all, I’m just one voice, I don’t speak for the rest of my comrades.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Branch nodded his head, he was already happy that she was gonna ask. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Now I think that enough restin,” she said as she got up and stretched her legs, Branch quickly did the same. “You’ve been keepin up so far, but let’s see if you can’t further eat my dust.” She viciously smirked at him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Just try it,” he put his notebook back in his hair and bared his grin right back as Gear settled down into his hair. And with the silent command, the two began their sprint across the golden sands once again.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Like the last two times, three of you count the bounty hunters, all good things must come to an end as Branch was packing up to go with a letter once again firmly in his hands. It took a lot of debating, but apparently he had racked up some good karma along the way as Mayor Dawn gave him the letter. Of course, they need to contact the King first before they even think about agreeing, but he saw that coming from a mile away.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Do you have to go cuz?” Clampers moaned out as she laid on top of the Beetle.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Yeah I do,” he was surprised by how close he had gotten to the trollings. Ever since that family dinner, they have been seeking him out and asking him loads of questions. In fact, even during some of his jobs one or two would try to help him out. But the trolling that would hang around the most was definitely Clampers, she couldn’t get enough of chasing him around or picking up a water jug and talking his ear off. “But don’t worry, I’ll come back.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You better, else I’ll hogtie you and drag you back myself,” he smiled at Cordelia walking up carrying some sort of cloth and a book on top. “Here’s a little something for you.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Branch picked up the dark red and brown notebook and he put it to the side to unfold the cloth, which unveiled to be a dark green poncho with dark yellow tassels. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Saw you needed a new notebook and new clothes as well, figured might as well provide with both.” She smiled at his eager expression.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Yes I did, thank you.” He quickly took his vest off and placed the poncho on instead, it felt very nice. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You should be very lucky that it’s only us five, else I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to stop the hungry coyotes.” She chuckled at Branch's confused expression, whether he knew it or not he was certainly fit. That just there would garner more than half of the troll's attention.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“What do you mean by- wait five?” He then felt a hat being placed on top of his head.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“She’s right you know,” Delta Dawn more than knew about how certain Country trolls can act when they see something they like. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Growly growl,” Growly Pete nodded his head. His own suitors were especially stubborn to lose, but he is still happily single.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Branch didn’t comment, instead he took off the hat to examine it. It was a dark green cowboy hat with dark yellow band around it, he can tell that this was planned, but he didn’t care.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Thanks for the hat Dawn,” he smiled as he put it back on his head.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“It’s Aunt Dawn, we’re family ya hear.” She ruffles his hair as he smiled.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“And the same for me as well,” Cordelia inputted.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Alright Aunt Dawn, Aunt Cordelia, Cousin Clampers.” He nodded at each one of them.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Just call me cuz, other is too big of a mouthful.” Clampers yelped as she fell off the Beetle, but quickly got up. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Will do cuz,” he had just finished packing, so the only thing now was goodbyes. “I’ll write.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Take care,” Cordelia waved at him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I’ll get Fern to send you sooo many letters!!” Clampers happily smiled as she waved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Growly,” he tipped his hat to him in goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And don’t you forget it.” Dawn also tipped her hat to him as well. “Else I’ll drag you back by your hair myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Figured,” and with one last goodbye he began to drive off. When the Beetle was almost out of sight, the four Country trolls smirked at one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that was an experience, right Gear.” He saw his partner fly to the window and sat down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buzz.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So our next destination is-,” he stopped himself as he saw a wild red hair on the driver side. It was Delta Dawn. “What?” She didn’t say anything and instead pointed to the right of him and he turned to see Growly Pete and Cordelia also keeping up with the Beetle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Race ya!” Clampers popped out of Aunt Dawn’s hair and she charged forward. The rest of the Country trolls did the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Gear and Branch looked at one another before smirking, Gear flew back into his hair as Branch pressed the gas. He didn’t know where the end was, but it was invigorating that he managed to finally pass the Country trolls, albeit it was with his car, but he will take it. He laughed as he watched Clampers fall into a hole only to reappear ten feet behind them, he knew that holes like that very well with his own races with Aunt Dawn. He cut off Growly Pete as he tried to jump over his car and veered to the left as Aunt Cordelia hair tried to lasso his car. He went head to head with Aunt Dawn as they raced alongside the cliffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, the Country trolls stopped as Branch continued forward, they didn’t say anything as he drove onwards. After all, words don’t need to be said when they are already known. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch kept that smile for the rest of the day as he drove off into the sunset.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been four days since he left the Country trolls and the golden sands had transformed into brown grass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now where am I?” Branch looked over his map and saw that he was near an area that wasn’t inhabited by any trolls. It was just grassy fields that surrounded a lake, he was actually surprised that no one has claimed this area. “Would have thought that some tribe would stake their claim here, has more than enough room...unless there's a dangerous plant and/or beast that may roam around.” He quickly closed his map. “Well time to go, we are so not about to find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gear was lazily flying around his head until she heard him and made her way back on the seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aunt Dawn did say that the bounty hunters usually take a bridge that is connected to this land to the Funk trolls area. Well usually, she also said that they would sometimes jump off the cliffs, swim the river across, and climb up the cliffs on the other side.” He deadpanned as he could just imagine who would do something like that, it’s a tie between the Yodelers and the K-Pop Gang. “But since I don’t feel like leaving my life to the hands of fate, the bridge it is. Luck please be on my side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, he spotted the bridge and it wasn’t as old as he thought it would be, in fact, it looked well taken care of. There were thick planks, with sturdy looking pillars and even railings on the side to prevent falling. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he whispered to any gods. He was expecting an old rope-like bridge that would wobble with each step he took...he may have been reading one too many action books. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go Gear!” He happily said as he drove across the safe bridge, maybe luck was on his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should not have tempted fate, Should not have tempted fate! SHOULD NOT HAVE TEMPTED FATE!” He yelled as he leapt over another trunk attack by a long necked beast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BWAHHH!” It screeched out as it reared its neck for another attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit!” He ducked over that one, only to quickly sidestep to the left from another attack by a different beast. “Oh come on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It started off great, they were making progress through the Rainfall Jungle, he was stopping every now and then to jot down new discoveries he witnessed. Like the sand that slowly consumed a person or a frog that could paralyze a creature with a touch. It was all too fascinating to him, unfortunately, though he stayed in the area for a bit too long and a certain long nosed beast that was very hungry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, need a plan,” quickly looked around and spotted a tree that wasn’t occupied. “Time to climb,” he uses his hair to hang onto a branch and ejects himself upwards. “Okay, that might-shit!” He leaped off the branch, which wasn’t really one in the first place as it was actually a snake stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buzzz!” He quickly sees that Gear was sporadically flying as a way to flee as the said snake as it was giving her no way to escape. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell no!” Branch used his hair to grab the snake by his tail and with all his strength, chucks him to the ground. “You good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bz,” she nodded as she began to nudge him upwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” he began to quickly climb up the tree while avoiding the plants that were on it. He was not about to get poisoned, not right now. They stealthily made their way from tree to tree, ducking behind branches when a creature would make its way until they finally spotted the Beetle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay there it is, let’s move.” Quickly Branch jumped down, but then he felt a sharp sting in his back. “AHH!” He yelled in pain, he didn’t know what hit him as he crashed next to the Beetle and blacked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gear, on the other hand, saw the aftermath as she saw a four-legged dark yellow creature stalk up to her downed friend. Its tail had a barbed point that was dripping red and it was grinning with its fanged teeth as it began to drool at its upcoming meal. She lost it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uzzzz!!” She shines her light as bright as she could as she rammed right into the creature, she punched, she kicked, she even tried to claw his eyes off. But that wasn’t enough as she was swatted away. “Uzz…” she watched as the creature grew closer to her friend, so she picked up her small body once more and flew, she just managed to beat the creature to her friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buzz,” she growled as she hovered over him protectively. She knew that this was a useless effort, but she was not going to go down without a fight. So she glared him down as she shined her light once more. Only hers wasn’t the only light this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A beam had suddenly engulfed her, the Beetle and more importantly Branch. The creature became pale as it turned tail and ran far away from the light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gear was confused as a bubble surrounded the two of them and they began to float upwards to some sort of flying ship. They continued to fly up until they traveled through, what she assumed, were new trolls. She saw many machines that were scattered around, many shiny looking buildings, but when the bubble was about to land she made sure that she was in front of her injured friend. There’s no telling what they would do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh dear, someone get to him to the infirmary quickly.” A four legged blue female troll saw the poor state the troll was in, but before any troll could get any closer they were stopped by a growl from the glowing bug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What should we do about that one?” A tall purple troll starred as he saw the little bug hover of the gray troll. “I don’t think she will even let us get anywhere near him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me try pops,” a smaller pink troll made his way in front of the duo. “Hey, I know it’s scary but we’re here to help.” Gear watches him suspiciously as he kneels down in front of them. “He is seriously injured, but there are trolls here that have the ability to help him. So please let us help him.” Gear carefully studied the troll face and after finding no malicious intent, she calmed down and begrudgingly let the troll get near them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buzz,” she’ll let him, but if she sees any wrong movement then the wings come off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he gently picked up the small troll. “I’ll make sure he gets treated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She silently flew in his Branch hair and kept a careful eye out, she would be his guardian when he is down. Just like he always did for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Prince D, little protector, and welcome to Vibe City.” He made his way to the infirmary with an injured troll and a watchful firefly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo I never did mention that the pain train never stopped going? No?</p>
<p> Welp! Another chapter done! </p>
<p>As usual let me know how you all feel about genres and what songs you think can groove in this story!</p>
<p>Family Dinner: “Proud of the House We Built,” by Brooks and Dunn</p>
<p>Delta Dawn singing: “Cry,” by Kelly Clarkson</p>
<p>Branch Violin Playing: “Ode to Joy,” by Ludwig Beethoven </p>
<p>Cordelia Fiddle Playing: “Fiddlin Around,” by Dierks Betly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Guess Whose Back, Back Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to the CBT!</p>
<p>We have reached double digits!</p>
<p>Also look we’re back with the Pop trolls! So many people wanted to check back in with them, so here we are. </p>
<p>Hmm, cliffhanger? What cliffhanger? *whistle*</p>
<p>Also LOOK AT THIS!!!</p>
<p>https://wonszusart.tumblr.com/post/621476297616621568/drawpile-time-with-bunch-of-branches-from-one-of</p>
<p>I have FANART!! ITS GORGEOUS AND BEAUTIFUL AND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I cried when I first saw this!! Like holy shit!! I didn’t think my story was this popular to warrant this but OkAY!! </p>
<p>THANK YOU WONSZU!! Check out some more of their kickass artwork!</p>
<p>Onto the chapter!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 10: Guess Whose Back, Back Again</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I'm too hot,” </em>Poppy sang as she posed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ <em> Hot damn,” </em>the rest of the Snack Pack sang back up as they began to fan themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Call the police and the fireman,” </em>she then pointed over to Chenille. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I'm too hot,” </em> said troll posed as well as she winks to the invisible audience. “ <em> Make a dragon wanna retire, man,” </em>she twirled over to Dj Suki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I'm too hot,” </em> she sassily sang as she flipped her ponytail. “ <em> Bitch, say my name you know who I am,” </em>she finger gunned at Biggie </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I'm too hot </em> ,” the larger blue troll put his hand to his head. <em> “And my band 'bout that money, break it down,” </em>he and the rest of the Snack Pack got low as they began to sing the next part together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Girls hit your hallelujah (Woo!) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Girls hit your hallelujah (Woo!) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Girls hit your hallelujah (Woo!) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Saturday night and we in the spot </em>
</p>
<p><em> Don't believe me, just watch (Come on)”  </em> Then the Snack Pack, except for Creek, turns around and move left and right in their spot. “ <em> Doh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh, doh.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Before we leave,” </em> Creek begins to speak to the non-existent audience. "<em>Lemme tell y'all a lil' something. </em><em>Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up, </em><em>Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I said Uptown Funk you up,” </em> Guy Diamond spun around and joined in for the next part. “ <em> Uptown Funk you up. Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up!” </em>Then the two spins around to join the backup singers while Satin twirled to the center</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Come on, dance. Jump on it, If you sexy then flaunt it,” </em> She posed as she sang that line. “<em>If you freaky then own it. Don’t brag about it, come show me,” </em> the pink troll brought Cooper front and center as the two began to synchronize dance. “ <em> Come on, dance! Jump on it! If you sexy then flaunt it!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot” </em> The entire Pack spin around as they jumped in the air. <em> “Don’t believe me just watch Come on!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up,” </em> They huddled in a group and broke off as each member began to dance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Say whaa?!,” </em>Cooper sang as he began to breakdance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Uptown Funk you up!” </em>They shot their fingers to the sky at the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whew, that was amazing everyone! Awesome vocal,” Poppy complimented her friends as they got out of their group. “It was killer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same to you pops,” Dj Suki smiled back as she drank some juice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was beautiful as usual,” Creek went over and bopped her nose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww Creek,” then a twindle sound emerged from their wrists. “Hug time!” Poppy and Creek hugged as the rest of the group move towards them and hugged them together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what song should we do next?” Smidge asked as soon as Hug time was finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about a Good time? Or maybe Water Me? Oh oh, Call Me Maybe!” Biggie eagerly said the last song, though Cooper had a thought as he looked at the sun placement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm classic, love it. Anyone else has a song recommendation,” Poppy looked at the group and saw Cooper thinking face. “Cooper! I know that face, what you got for us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm,” he looked at the trolls' waiting faces. “Oh, well actually I got to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooo, never heard that song before,” she smiled eagerly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait no it’s not a song,” he felt sad when their happy faces dropped. “I just have to get going, promised to help a troll out,” and with that, he begins to leave the group. Though apparently they were curious as they began to follow him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who have you been helping out anyways?” Guy Diamond asked he had noticed that Cooper had been leaving the group at odd times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I promised Branch that I would tend to his garden while he was away,” he jerked to a stop when he heard the group yell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch?!” They simultaneously yelled, even Creek was flabbergasted by what he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know any other troll by that name,” he joked, but that didn’t bring laughter like he expected, except more confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you for real?” Satin and Chenille bewilderedly exclaimed. “Like why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean the self-proclaimed grumpiest troll willingly asked you for help?” Dj Suki wasn’t buying it, not like she doesn’t believe Cooper, but she refuses to believe that this is happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there something else going on?” Creek, who regained his calm, asked the taller troll, after all, there is no way that Branch of all people would ever ask any troll for help. He should know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s just-,” he was interrupted once more. He’s getting a bit tired of being cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is Branch we’re talking about here, Branch!” Biggie emphasized as he squeezed Mr. Dinkle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know but if you would just-,” he sighed in frustration once more at being cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really! And he didn’t ask me,” Poppy pouted. If he asked then she would have definitely helped him out, she would have loved to in fact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really! I-,” he was cut off once more. Okay, enough was enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Branch-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys!” They went quiet as Cooper commanded attention. “He’s not trying to use me or trick me, Branch is my bud,” he waited for the inevitable explosion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Friend?!” They, once again, screamed out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really!” Poppy squealed in joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really,” Creek deadpanned as his eye twitched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For real,” he continued his way to Branch Bunker, but the others soon chased after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But why?” Dj Suki questioned his sanity, like any other time, but this time especially.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you even?” Smidge asked as she leaped onto Cooper back. She needs the deets, the troll has some serious workout going on and she needs to know how!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When was this?” Biggie knew Cooper for practically his entire life and not once did he ever mention Branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who?” The Snack Pack looked at Satin, who realized what she just said. “I mean what even happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well me and Branch really became friends mayyybeee,” Cooper tried to think back at the exact time. “Five maybe six years ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That long,” Creek softly said as he began to weave a passing flower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, I really owe him one. He helped me out a lot,” he can’t ever thank Branch for his help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With what and how?” Guy Diamond was starting to think that Cooper has seen something else when it comes to their local grumpy troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well when we met, he didn’t demean against my lack of intelligence.” Yeah, he knows that he’s not the sharpest crayon in the toolbox, but brain smart isn’t everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They still do that man,” Biggie knows the foul insults that get hurled at his friend backside, then he backtracks. “Wait he didn’t?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No man,” he began to tell them how the two of them began their budding friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The rain was pouring down harshly, thunder boomed in the sky, and under a small sprout was a solemn troll just looking at the rainfall. Usually, trolls like to take cover when the rain gets bad like this, but not Cooper. He found comfort in the rhythmic crash of the sky and the crisp rain as it beats down like a drum, it was the only thing worth smiling about today after all. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m not dumb, I’m not,” he whispered to himself as he huddled closer to the stem. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Today was not a good day for him, he kept messing up left and right, up and down. When he tried to help the bakers with their delivery, he tripped over a small rock in his path. When he was carrying paints for a banner, he managed to spill it all over the decorators. He even tried to sing with the Snack Pack for the party, but he just kept getting his notes wrong or his feet kept tripping over himself. And he heard what they would say. He knew he wasn’t the brightest, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t hear or know what they are saying.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m not dumb,” tears begin to well up in his eyes when he saw the only gray troll stand in front of him. “Whoa!” He didn’t even hear him at all. “Uhh, hiya.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What are you doing here?” Branch asked the usual happy troll, who shouldn’t even be out in a storm this bad. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Well you know, you can really hear some good music up in here,” he then cringed at what he said. That was not very smart of him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Right.” He stared blankly, then he sighed and tilted his head in the direction of his Bunker. “Come on, let's get you dried off.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “The storm is not gonna let up until tomorrow and if you stay in this spot then the flood is gonna sweep you away.” He was grumpy, not cruel, he couldn’t just let another troll stay like that, especially one who didn’t look like he was even planning to move. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh um okay,” he let Branch take the lead as they made their way into his Bunker. It wasn’t that far luckily as Branch quickly opened the door and let Cooper in.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Gear! Grab two cups please!” Cooper heard a small buzzing sound as he saw a gray firefly take a peak in then nodded as she flew back out. The next thing he knew he was seated on the couch with a steaming cup of tea beside him and a soft pink blanket covering him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Branch didn’t say a word as he had his own tea and notebook out on the table, Gear was happily munching on a leaf. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Thank you,” Branch lifted his head at Cooper's small voice. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh...it was really nothing,” he sometimes did this for Poppy when she would just barge into his Bunker. He didn’t like it, but it was storming at the time and he couldn’t just leave the princess outside.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Still thank you...can I ask you something?” Cooper hesitantly asked, if there was one troll that would be completely honest with him; it was Branch.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Sure?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Am I stupid?” Branch faced scrunched up in confusion as Cooper continued. “I mean, I know I’m not the smartest troll but I think that I’m not dumb at all. I know that I trip on my own words, my own feet, my own everything! But does that make me dumb?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Branch watched as Cooper finished his rant before speaking, “no, you just have a different intelligence than the rest of the trolls.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “But I’m not smart smart,” he knew that this was the answer, he just didn’t want to admit it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Why should that matter?” Cooper lifted his head and stared at Branch. “I mean look at King Peppy, while he is not the smartest troll he is still smart when it comes to diplomacy. He knows when to stop an argument before it’s even begun. Look at Smidge and Apricot, the two of them don’t know a lick of mechanics, but they know how to safely carry and are able to carry certain materials without hurting themselves or others. And look at you, while you may not be book smart, I have seen you choreograph an entire song number in one take and use your voice to make different sounds. Not many trolls here can do that.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I sure flunk of that hard today,” he mumbled to himself. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You think King Peppy can stop all arguments that come his way? You think Smidge or Apricot hasn’t accidentally messed up? You think Poppy hasn’t burned a cupcake?” He raised his eyebrow as he leaned back into his seat. “Everyone has bad days. Don’t let any troll demean you just because you have a different sort of intelligence.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah, yeah I guess we do.” Cooper smiled to himself, this was the first time today that he actually felt happy. “Thanks, and Branch?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes,” he had his head down as he continued to write down in his notebook. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You have definitely taken the crown of smartest troll in the village, I have seen your work and it really is cool!” He smiled happily as he drank his cooled cup of tea. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Branch momentarily pauses for a moment before continuing to write, though if any troll, or firefly, looked closer they could see a small smile on his face. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The two sat in silence as the storm outside continue to wail on. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch was really cool about the entire thing. And well after that, I went by time to time, usually, I needed help when I was injured, one of my furniture had broken, or just wanted to silently hang with Branch.” He was happy that he met Branch that day, else who knows what might happen to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Creek softly said as it was the only sound that had emerged from the group. He gripped his flower crown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the group was in shock, the only troll who looked happy was Poppy. She was just happy that Branch had a friend! He wasn’t so alone! She will definitely be his friend! No. Matter. What!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad he was there,” Biggie might not like Branch much, but he is still grateful for helping his friend out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, me too,” Cooper nodded as he felt Smidge slowly fall off him in shock</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, wait I’m still confused, why haven’t Branch been taking care of his own garden?” Dj Suki still wanted an answer to that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it would be hard to if you haven’t been in your pod for almost three months,” his sarcastic side slipped out. He may have learned that one from Branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhh so that’s why it’s been quiet- wait three months?!” Guy Diamond exclaimed, the most any troll has been gone was a week and that’s because they were swept away by the river and became lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really now,” Creek’s eyes widen then he quickly composed himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, well bye!” He turned back once more, but once again the Snack Pack followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! Let me see his garden!” Chenille said as she rushed over by his side. “I saw some of the plants he had, I still don’t know how he even managed to get his hands on a nurpleberry! I tried to get one, but those damn vines keep getting in my way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to see his flowers, those colors he had brought over to the caretaker was killer,” Satin was passing by when she noticed Branch was giving Honey Sap something, that something was a vibrant violet bag. It was decently stitched, way too simple in design, but that color was almost too pretty to even be real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, but you have to promise not to take anything,” He sternly told his friends. “Branch trusted me with this and I will not break his trust.” He knows his friends won’t do any of the sorts, but he still wants them to take him seriously when it comes to this. He has the trust of the only troll that won’t even smile to any troll else, he will not be the one that breaks his trust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine by me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not to worry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With all the agreements out of the way they once again continued to Branch Bunker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By the way where did he exactly go?” Creek casually asked as he casually threw away the flower crown. It was all crumpled up after all, not that any troll took notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Poppy popped in over the purple troll shoulder. “The only place I could think of that would take that long is the Deep Forest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I know he’ll be fine. It’s Branch after all, if any troll had to be prepared for anything and everything he would take number one spot always.” He said as he heard the murmured agreement echoing from the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When the group had finally reached the Bunker, Poppy was about to barge in the front door, only to be stopped by Cooper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not going that way,” he instead headed around and towards the back and went into the bushes. The Pack exchanged confused looks as they followed through the thick bushes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a while to navigate through the bushes, but luckily Cooper remembered which flowers to follow as it made a trail leading straight to the garden. He lifted the last leaf and revealed the garden, the Snack Pack jaws dropped.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The garden was unlike what any of them expected, it had a plethora of wildflowers that were not even habitable in the village. They were all blooming from the ground and hanging up in pots by the branches, they were even some blooming from a small pond. The pond was surrounded by many rocks and even a crinkle frog lazily swimming in the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa,” Guy Diamond has his eyes fixated on the garden. “I was not expecting this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No kidding,” Dj Suki absentmindedly nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenille, Satin, and Biggie could barely get the words out of their mouths as they examined all the plant’s Branch had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that an Echinacea?!” Biggie got a closer look at a vibrant pink flower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit, that’s a Helichrysum!” Satin edged closer to the plant that is rumored to dwell in the Deep Forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold everything that’s a Speedwell.” Chenille had to resist the urge to just pick the flower. “Why does Branch have so many plants that are good for skin anyways?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, most of these flowers are medical plants,” Cooper kneeled and began to take the weeds out of the garden. “I should know, considering how many times I get injured.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-but why?!” Satin flailed her arms around to emphasize the size of the entire garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Its Branch, what did you expect?” Smidge raised her eyebrow, she actually expected something like this coming from the always prepared troll. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll give you that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s amazing!!” Poppy squealed as she began to roam around the garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trolls took the time to look over Branch assortment of plants, while most were medical like Cooper had said, they were some that bear fruits and berries on them. Even in the pond with Cog, the frog Cooper affectionately named, there were bright red and blue berries that littered the stem of a violet plant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is this?” Guy pointed at the pond berries. “I never have seen any berries that grow in ponds before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those are Tiki berries,” Cooper turned his neck to look at the plant. “I remember Branch using them on me when I accidentally spilled some of the cleaning products in my eyes. They really helped, couldn’t even see a thing before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey it looks like this pot is completely empty,” Poppy quizzically looked at the empty pot of Aloe Vera. “Aww, did it get misplaced?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe someone found this place and took it,” Dj Suki added though she winced as she received the most heartbroken look from Poppy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No troll would ever-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that was me,” Cooper nonchalantly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I thought Branch doesn’t want any plant taken from his garden,” Creek inputted as he took his eyes off the Peace Lily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He did, but he said it was cool if I took some, so long as I put the seed back,” he stood up from his spot and moved over to the next area. “I get injured wayyy too much and Branch uses these plants to patch me up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He does,” Creek smiled as his clasped hands to stop the twitching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup,” Cooper continued his work. “He’s basically a pro at this point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, well maybe he ain’t so bad then,” Biggie whispered to himself as he watched his friend happily work. Cooper is a terrible actor and a more terrible liar, if Branch can make his friend smile then maybe he should take a chance when he comes back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though Biggie didn’t keep his thoughts quiet enough as Creek’s ears twitched once more as he then smiled serenely and brought the attention back to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” the Pack looked towards Creek. “I do believe that we made ourselves more than welcomed here. I believe it’s time we make our way back. Cooper does have a bit of work to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah you're probably right,” Poppy pouted as she disengaged from the Sunflowers. “Bye Cooper! Tell me when Branch gets back! I just have so many questions for him now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye Coop,” Biggie's previous train of thought vanished from his mind as he waved his friend goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you all tomorrow!” He waved them goodbye as he watched them about to leave the garden. “Wait! Do you need help getting back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not to worry, I managed to keep track of our trail,” Creek calmed the worried troll. “We will be just fine, you just focus on your work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, thanks Creek.” He smiled as they walked away from the Garden. “Okay, almost done with the weeds, next up water.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man I’ll have to admit, Branch garden is beautiful,” Chenille huffed as the group made their way through the bushes. “Still can’t believe that garden is even real.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re telling me, I had to stop myself from taking some of those flowers,” Satin pouted. She wasn’t about to do a troll dirty like that, but the urge was there. It’s like some troll touching another troll hair without permission, it’s just downright rude and unthinkable. A troll hair is only allowed to be touched unless it’s family or they got the a-ok. So yeah, she was so not about that life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looked straight out of a book,” Guy inputted. He wasn’t afraid to compliment the gray troll garden, while they might not be friends, they certainly weren’t enemies and that is enough for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost magical!” Poppy smiled as she skipped along, “I have to ask how he managed it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t forget Branch usually does hate when a troll just barges into his presence.” Creek tried to placate the hyperactive troll, “so let’s put a pin on that idea cotton candy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And besides, you really think he would just willingly tell any troll what he knows?” Dj Suki raised her eyebrow, the garden might be pretty, but Branch is still the grumpiest troll that she knows. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, fine.” She pouted but cheered back up as she got into a discussion with Biggie over the Protea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the Snack Pack was chatting happily at all the flowers they had seen, Creek had other thoughts in mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Why would Branch even be friends with Cooper? It serves no benefit to him, except another troll that would ‘bother him,’ </em> ’ he thought as he made a turn at a flower. <em> ‘It just makes no sense! I mean it’s not like he would actually care for another troll when he’s still gray,’ </em> he scrunched up his brows in confusion. <em> ‘So why would he? So why would he be friends with Cooper out of all trolls? It’s not like he actually has the capability to feel anything else except only the negative aspects of the emotions. He can’t feel anything else!’ </em> He then thought back to the garden, how Cooper was taking care of it, he thought back to his words, how Branch offered the troll shelter and he thought back to the orphanage, where he remembered Branch offering his blanket when the noise outside was just too much. <em> ‘I can’t be wrong...right’ </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Creek!” His head shot back up as he noticed that they were well out of the maze of bushes and he was now the troll trailing behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on! We still got songs to bop and lock to,” Poppy grinned as she looked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coming!” He smiled as he quickly made his way forward and his confidence steeled. <em> ‘No, I’m not wrong. Branch is the one that needs to accept it and get his colors back. And when he does, things will finally be back to the way they were. </em> ’ He rejoined the group and listened to the song’s recommendation. <em> ‘Yeah, everything will get better eventually, it just takes time.’ </em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side of the village was King Peppy as he sat in his room, just thinking how the months had passed, reminiscing cheerfully and solemnly that his baby girl was growing up and wondering of a certain troll that was out of the village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘It’s been almost three months Branch, I hope that everything is well on your end. </em>’ He got up as he prepared a cup of tea and some snacks for himself and Blitz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Did I make the right choice?’ </em> He watched the pot begin to boil. <em> ‘He is just still so young and who knows the dangers that are out there. I still remember the first time I ever saw him.’ </em> King Peppy began to think back on his first meeting with Branch. It was that push that really got the ball rolling.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It was a month before Trollstice, it was a month before they were about to eat his poor sweet gumdrop. King Peppy knew that they should escape, but the last time any of them tried that was when his parents reigned and almost half of their population were slaughtered. Then he had to rule, at the crisp age of twenty, he had to now take charge of the trolls safety. He had a mental breakdown when he was out of sight.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Yet, he can’t stop thinking that they needed to escape, but he is still so afraid. Afraid that if they messed it up, it won’t just be his body that will plummet in the Bergen’s stomach. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> So he made his way around the gilded prison, making sure that his daughter was safe and secured in his hair, checking in on the trolls. Trying to uplift some of their spirits, but even without his help, they were resilient bunch as they keep their head up even when the goings are tough.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Then he heard a soft noise, he stealthily made his way to the noise, which then turned into sob the closer he got. He parted some grass and he saw the most heartbreaking sight.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A young trolling laying on the ground sobbing his eyes out, no troll was around to comfort him, and most frightening he was gray. He has never seen a gray troll before, he knows that there are no trolls in this prison that were gray. Well at least there weren’t, but that shouldn’t matter now as he watches the trolling cry himself to sleep. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He walks over and carefully picks up the trolling and uses his hair to grab one of the nearby branches to find where his parents were. Until he saw the scene. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The outside of the pod was a mess, there was wood that was cracked, railings were ripped open and the worst of all oh so painstakingly familiar marks that were engraved into the floor. He knew what happened as he gripped tighter onto the poor trolling and quickly fled the scene. A Bergen had made their way over to their prison and without a doubt, he knew it was that awful Chef. It always was. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It was enough. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He was tired of being under their thumb. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It was time to leave. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He wanted a place for his trolls to finally be able to wake up and not be afraid of getting eaten, a home where they can smile and sing each day without being terrified of being noticed. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He looked down at the young trolling once more as he felt his daughter coos and placed her hand on the trolling head and tried to wipe his tears. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He wanted a place where trollings and his soft sweet gummy never have to lose loved ones anymore. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He thought back to the plans his parents had before, where they dig a tunnel out of this hellhole, but he was always afraid that it would fail. Now he had to secretly gather all the trolls and they would have to push to get it done before trollstice, but it will be done. It has to. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It was their turn to fight back. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And he will make sure that no troll will be left behind. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He jolted out of his trance when he heard the tea start to scream for attention. He made his cup and took out a few snacks from the pantry, Blitz just loves them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Branch has been through so much, but I believe in him,’ </em> he thought as he brought the assortment onto the table. He watched as his firefly dived right into the goody of treats. <em> ‘He has a good head on his shoulder, certainly can work his way around any problem that’s in his path...but I still can’t help to f e a r.’ </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hears a buzz as he sees his friend offered him a sunflower seed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” he took it and began to silently munch on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘He’ll be alright.’ </em>And with that last thought, he sat back and drank his tea. “OUCH!” Promptly forgetting that he just took it out of the stove and it was still boiling hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uzzzz!” Blitz just laughed at his carelessness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah,” he mockingly grumbled as he grabbed his spoon and began to drink it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmmm a father/king fears, I wonder if that will be significant in any way...you’ll just have to wait and see </p>
<p>Yes I HC that Branch has a whole ass garden in his backyard. If the boy builds a bunker in perpetration for the worst than you can be damn certain that he will make sure he has a steady supply of food and medicine to hold out.</p>
<p>Next time we’ll see how Branch and Gear are holding up!</p>
<p>Snack Pack song: “Uptown Funk,” by Mark Robson feat. Bruno Mars</p>
<p>Song Suggestions: </p>
<p>“Good Time,” by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen</p>
<p>“Water Me,” by Lizzo </p>
<p>“Call Me Maybe,” by Carly Rae Jepsen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Tearful Find...Hope It Doesn't Shred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome Back one and all to the CBT!</p>
<p>Thank you all once again for the wonderful comments and without further ado let’s get started!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 11: A Tearful Find...Hope It Doesn’t Shred</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ughhh, what hit me,” Branch blinked his eyes opened then he winced as he felt a sharp pain in his back. “Owww.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzz!” His head turned to his friend and he automatically closed his eyes at the bright light. “Uzz,” she apologetically buzzed as she shut off her light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright G,” Branch tried to get up and noticed that there were bandages covering his torso, then he noticed that he was lying on something quite soft. He took a look around the room, “Where are we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was not in the Beetle nor anywhere outside, as he looked at a large gray and green colored room with a few chairs on the side. It was also filled with sophisticated machines, it looked to be on par with the Techno trolls. And one of those said machines were connected to his arm, “what is this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bzz,” she gently head-butted his hand when he tried messing with it. She was told by one of the trolls wearing white that when he wakes up, don’t let him take it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I won’t take it out...I’m guessing that some trolls found us and helped us then,” the last thing he remembered was him leaping off the tree and sharp pain in his back. “What even happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell you,” Gear shot up and buzzed threateningly at the voice. “Hold on glow bug, it’s just me.” Branch could only stare as a troll that had the same form as Cooper and wasn’t that a mind buzz, walked in. She was yellow and orange with white dangles all around her neck. “Hello, my name is Doctor Fuschia and you have been asleep for quite some time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello I’m Branch,” he slightly waved as Gear simmered down and made herself comfortable by his bedside. “I uh, thank you for healing me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me, it’s just my job,” the multicolored troll made her way to the machine that he was hooked up to and nodded happily. “Well, it looks like the poison has left your system completely, all that we have to worry about is your scar on your back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poison?!” Branch eyes looked at the machine to see if he could decipher it, but all he could see were lines and squiggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately there are some trolls that get caught up in the Red Ringed Newts grip, luckily though you had this little one watching over you,” she smiled as Gear turned her head away. “She was even on guard when you were in the infirmary these past couples of days, buzzing at any troll that she thought might cause harm to you.” Gear embarrassment grew, but then she felt a familiar hand pet her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for watching my back,” he petted her, she melted into his comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, now try to sit up for me please, I need to see that back of yours.” Branch slowly got up, wincing the entire way, and realized that she was trying to look at his skin...bare. He quickly opened his mouth to deny her service, when he now realized he doesn’t have his cloak on. He was completely bare and she didn’t look like she even cared. He closed it and instead felt her hands on his wounded back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Dr. Fuschia said after she got done looking over him. “You have some good news and bad news, which one you prefer first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad news.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the bad news is that unfortunately, that scar is permanent. The newt tail cut in too deep, but the good news is that it won’t affect your spinal cord.” She smiled, there have been a few trolls who have been paralyzed because of those damned newts, she is just happy that this one doesn’t have to suffer that same fate. “You will be able to have full range movement of your body after a month, but for now it will hurt when you move your back too much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good?” Branch was confused by what a spinal cord was. “I’m sorry, but what is a spinal cord?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tilted her head, “it’s the series of nerve tissues that send those said nerves to and from our brain, so that movement will be enacted to the rest of the body.” While trolls have asked about medical conditions before, this her first time hearing any troll ask about one of the most well-known feature. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” Branch grabbed his notebook and quickly jotted down what the Doctor just told him. Pop trolls don’t really get injured, the most that happen is a few broken bones, but that usually gets healed by certain medicinal plants. To think that there was something deeper than simply the bones hold our bodies and help us move. “What exactly are nerves?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I get you a medical datapad, else we’ll be here all day,” the Funk troll chuckled as she pushed a few buttons on the machine. “Alright, you’ll need to stay here for just two to three more days, just to be on the safe side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch paused with his writing as he hesitated, “well I don’t know, how long was I even here for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Four days,” a new voice entered, Gear was prepping to glare when she noticed it was the same troll that helped Branch. “You took quite a blow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch just stared at the Funk troll that entered the room as even his own eyes had a hard time believing what he was seeing. While Dr. Fuschia had a body similar to Cooper, this one looked almost spot on! The only real difference was those gold dangles, his shorter blue dreadlocks, and a relaxed expression. Other than that, it was almost like he was seeing a mirror image of Cooper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I chat with him doc?” Prince D asked the other Funk troll. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go right ahead, but make sure he stays in that bed,” she gave one last smile to him and left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s finally nice to chat with the troll who has a stubborn protector,” he smiled as the small glow bug buzzed lowly at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is stubborn,” Branch muttered as he quietly rubbed Gear's head. “I’m Branch and this is Gear, my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince D,” he slightly bowed his head. “Gear, that’s quite a fitting name for you,” he hid his growing smile at her glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Branch muttered as he tried to stop staring at him and then he realized that he was meeting a prince. Which means that his parents are the King and/or Queen. Which means that he has once again stumbled onto an awkward situation with the leaders of the nation. Why does this keep happening to him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something on my face?” Branch eyes shot up at the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep staring at me,” Prince D watched as the troll hands clenched and unclenched the blankets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s just that you look eerily similar to a troll I know,” he winced as he didn’t even realize that he was still staring. But what he didn’t realize was that Prince D's eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” he whispered, he knew that he had to stop the hope from growing, he knew that he can’t be still alive. “What does he look like?” But he asked anyway, even though he knows that he is lone gone at the same time though…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he looks almost exactly like you except he has longer dreadlocks, doesn’t have those gold dangles and I think he’s a bit shorter than you,” Branch had to tilt his head to see, but he thinks that Prince D is a tad bit taller. Then he noticed that the Prince's eyes grew wide, “is everything okay?” He did not know what he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do,” the Funk troll tried his best to calm himself, but his heart was beating too fast. The hope was growing. “Do you have a picture by any chance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm yes, but why are you even asking?” He was not about to sell out his friend to just any random troll, he may be on a mission and this may be a Prince he was talking to, but he had Cooper back. He was not about to move an inch without any type of explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’s my brother,” Prince D finally spoke. He needed to get this troll on his side, he needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain,” out of all the things he was not expecting this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we were even hatched, a bird snatched my brother egg straight from my mother's hair and took him away. We spent so many years trying to find him, or at least what remained,” he choked out. “But we came up empty each and every time, please may I see the picture.” He bowed his kneeled down in front of the bed and his head touched the floor. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch could only look as his heart tightened in sympathy as he silently saw the Prince kneel to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Those aren’t fake,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as he reached inside of his hair and grabbed the picture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No troll can fake that heartache.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The picture was one where the two of them were in the garden simply talking. It wasn’t anything special, Branch had his water can placed to the side as he was explaining to Cooper why some flowers aren’t allowed too much water. Cooper, who had a frog relaxing in his hat, was listening attentively as he sat by the pond. It was nothing special, but he is glad Gear took a picture of it as he held it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go,” Prince D head shot up and saw the picture in hand. “Take a look.” But if that simple moment helps this begging troll, if this can help Cooper out, help him find out that he has a family waiting for him. Then he will damn well do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prince D gingerly took the picture from his hand and took a long hard look at the picture. Then he began to silently cry as he brought the picture close to his chest. His brother was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His brother was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His brother was </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He joyfully cried as he slumped down to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch and Gear could only watch as the Prince cry with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few moments before Prince D could finally look at the troll that gave him their hope back. “Thank you so much, just thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-uh well it was nothing,” he fumbled his words. He was really out of his depths right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was more than anything,” he held on tighter to the picture. He has to bring this to his parents, “would you mind if I show this to my parents? I’ll bring it back, but they need to see this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can keep it, I can easily make another copy,” he leaned back at the Prince radiant smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’ll be back,” and with that, he made his way out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that just happened,” he said to Gear as he made himself comfortable. Then a thought occurred to him, “wait does that mean Cooper a prince?!” He let the words simmer in his mind before collapsing on the bed. “This has seriously been one weird day...and the day isn’t even halfway done yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gear didn’t say anything as she made her way inside of his hair and kept vigilant eyes on the closed door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom! Pops!” The King and Queen turned their heads from their seats to see their son uncharacteristically running frantically towards them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Essence immediately met her son halfway followed quickly by Quincy. “Has there been another attack?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no everything is fine- more than fine,” he said as he tried to catch his breath. “I just came back from meeting with Branch, the troll that was attacked, and-and just look.” He handed them the photo that he had been clutching tightly in his hands, afraid that if he loosens it even a bit, the only memory he had would disappear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two royals look at each other before Essence gingerly grabbed their picture, her husband looking right by her as well. She promptly staggered as she saw the almost spitting image of her only son. Well it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>her only son, but she had long begun to lose hope, but there he is. There is her other baby. Oh lord, she began to fall to the floor. He’s not dead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She didn’t kill him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this true Darnell,” the King frantically asked his son, who was still smiling. “Is-is it actually him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is Pops, it is.” D watched as his father began to thank the heavens above as he began to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you. Oh god, just thank you for watching over our son.” He cried as he kneeled by his wife and joined in her soft sobs. He suddenly reached out his arm and grabbed his son into their hugging embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prince D said nothing as he hugged them back equally tightly. The trio of royals stayed there as they all finally were able to truly hope that their long lost family member would finally be found.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you even come across this in the first place?” The Queen finally asked as the tears had long since dried, though she quickly realized that she already knew the answer. “Was it Branch, that’s his name right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prince D shimmied out of his parent’s arms. “Funny enough the two of them are friends, he even threatened me thinking I was gonna hurt Cooper, that’s his name now.” He was very pleased by the fact that Branch had actually threatened him, at least he knows that his brother has someone looking out for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he,” even the two parents seemed to be happy by that fact. “Cooper, that’s his new name.” Quincy softly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it seems so,” he didn’t seem so put off by the abrupt name change. Whether his name is Cooper or Derrick, he will still be his brother. Then he realized what he had promised, “do you want to see Branch? I told him I would be back soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of cour-,” “We should let him rest before we start to bombard him,” Essence quickly interjected before her husband can say anything. “After all, he just woke up and it wouldn’t be fair to him if we just started to ask questions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your right,” Quincy took a deep breath and nodded. He wanted to just run up there, and just ask the hospitalized trolls so many questions, but he knows his beautiful wife had a point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Besides, this must be killing her just as much as me,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself as he watched her fake smile at her son as he walked away. Then when the room was finally empty she collapsed, “good job on being the level head one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t kill him,” her head was slumped forward, that crushing weight that was against her heart was beginning to ease. “I didn’t kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quincy put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, “he’s not dead.” He can actually say that joyfully, for the first time in almost twenty years he can truly mean it. “He’s not dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two stayed in that position for quite some time, whispering those same lines over and over, like they had done so many times before. But maybe now, maybe this time, they can finally be able to lift their heads up and look their sons, both of them, straight in the eyes and know that they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not dead.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is what nerves are,” Branch said as he began to write down the information. It’s been over an hour and Prince D still has not come back yet, but Dr. Fuschia has and with a medical textbook. Inside held so much information on the trolls body system, or at least the Funk trolls. Though, aside from obvious differences, both Pop and Funk seem to share many similar qualities and may be able to withstand the different types of medicines the other uses. Cooper, for obvious reasons, has taken well to the medicines and treatments Branch has given him...it's still weird to not refer to him as just a Pop troll anymore. He sighs as he picks up his discarded pen, it’s just something he will have to get used to. “Now what are cells?” He looks up, as well as Gear, and hears the door open, it’s the Prince and in a much more composed mood than his previous state. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about leaving you like that,” he said as he walked to his bedside. “But you don’t know truly how much this helped my parents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m happy to help, but any Pop troll could have easily done it,” he tried to brush off the gratitude. “I was just here in the right place at the right time...well maybe not exactly that” he stopped as he almost forgot his current situation. Right place nor time wasn’t quite the words he would put it in now that he thinks about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Regardless, thank you. If it’s okay, my folks would like to meet you tomorrow and ask some questions if that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, where should I meet them?” He already was fixing to find a way out of this bed anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Their meeting here, you're still a bit banged up,” he was not about to let him just walk out of the hospital without the doctor's approval. Besides, he knows the rumors of what the docs would do to trolls that don’t listen to their advice, even his pops are scared by them. Though to be fair he is prone to accidentally falling off the platforms at times, many, many times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh alright,” Branch stiffly leaned back against the way too soft pillows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Prince D tried to hand back the photo only to be rejected by a single gray hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said, keep it. I can easily make copies when I get back home,” his heart softened at the Prince's happy smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Prince said nothing as he carefully put the picture in his pocket, he then took a seat beside Branch. “So besides world-shattering revelations, I did come here to ask you something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what was it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s about your race,” Branch managed to take a quiet breath before he could outwardly flinch. “Our first assumption was that you were a Rock troll, but there were a few key differences like your features and how soft your hair was so that was off the table.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The what of my hair?” He would deal with other trolls touching his hair later, but the softness was a key factor?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently Rock trolls' hair has more of a harsher feel to it due to them being near a volcano,” this was only second-hand accounts as he has never met a Rock troll before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch stared for a bit, a volcano? Really?!...honestly at this point he shouldn’t be surprised. He has swum underneath the water, climbed up so high that he touched the sky, ventured far into the harsh sands, he should have seen volcano on his list. Time to brush up on his volcano knowledge then. He was lucky to have previous knowledge of the deadly mountain as the few books that were somehow salvaged had little information on them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what kind of troll are you?” Prince D asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m a Pop troll,” he watched silently for any reactions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh...well I can say this is my first time meeting a Pop troll,” he was only mutely surprised that he was actually meeting a living Pop troll. He knows of the story, but he is more than willing to give the troll a chance, regardless of the fact that he is their connection to his lost brother. “Well, welcome to Vibe City, or at least the infirmary part of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The room is very calming,” Branch opted to say instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That it is, now do you have any questions for me? Or do you want to save those until later,” Darnell sat down on the green chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Branch pushed the medical book forward a bit. “Just a few about some of the terms the book uses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m not a doctor but I can certainly try,” he tilted his neck slightly to get a better view of the terminology and he winced. “Oof, yeah I feel ya, this would knock me up too. Let’s check on the back pages, usually, those have the meaning...usually.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So for the rest of Branch visiting hours, the two trolls became engrossed over the elusive medical book. It was an odd situation for the two of them, but somehow it just felt right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like your scar is healing quite nicely,” Dr. Fuschia proclaimed the next day to a still cloakless Branch. “I will be able to release you tomorrow, you're probably happy about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, not really used to sitting down for so long,” he was unfortunately only able to move around in this room as he still hadn't been released from the doctor hold. He was really tempted just to leave this room and explore, but he vehemently reminded himself that he is still a total stranger and that he might cause a big commotion. So yeah no, staying in the room is the much safer option, he was just glad that there was a bathroom inside the room, else he might really go crazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you wouldn’t be the first, but you are the few that listen to doctor orders.” She couldn’t even count how many times her patients would go out and about thinking they were perfectly fine, only to fall flat on their face and rip up their stitches. The King certainly counts for too many of those times, just thank the Lord that the Queen is his common sense. “So how is that book coming along?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch eagerly brought out the book and his notebook, “The book is amazing! I am on the fifth chapter and I can’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Fuschia couldn’t help but eye the cursed book, she remembers the grueling hours she spent with her face in it. Sure it helped her finally become a doctor in the first place, but she was severely tempted to burn the book when all was said and done. The only reason why she kept it was for mistaken nostalgic purposes, that is dead to her now, but at least some other troll will find happiness in that monstrosity. “I’m glad to hear that,” she said instead with a smile. Then she turned her head when she heard the door open and her mouth downturned at the troll insight. “Don’t tell me you managed to fall again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch looked and saw a very tall dark pink troll with the most extravagant ensemble on and he was followed by a light blue female troll. He watched as his doctor begin to glare at the pink troll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no I’m just here to speak to Branch,” he waved his hands in an attempt to placate the doctor. But to his dismay, she only raised her eyebrow in suspicion. The blue troll, ignoring her husband's sad attempt at diplomacy, proceeded to walk up to Branch and give a kind smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s finally nice to meet you Branch,” he sat up straighter upon his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you? I’m sorry but who are you?” He glanced over at Gear, who was surprisingly not glaring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Queen Essence and the troll over there is my husband, King Quincy,” she waited for Branch to take it in as he froze in place. He should have been expecting them, Prince D even said they were gonna stop by, but evidently he can still be shocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! My apologies,” he said instead, fearing he might have insulted them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have nothing to say sorry for, I know this must be a bit of a surprise to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah a bit,” he clenched the sheets a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to worry,” she looked around the room and eyed the ‘Medical And Anatomy’ book. “You have read the book?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch followed her eye line, “ah yes! I never knew just how in-depth the body can truly be. I mean that I know that plants can help heal the skin, the mind, and sometimes even bones, but I never knew that there was a whole array for both the mind and the body that couldn’t be seen to the naked eye!” Branch began to eagerly talk about all he learned from the book, as he continued to ramble on he didn’t even notice that he had begun to unclench his fists and relax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late, the platform decided to act up,” Prince D walked in and the scene instantly reminded him of that one joke. On one side, was his father being berated by a Doctor, while on the other was his mother listening to Branch talk. It’s on the tip of his tongue, but for the life of him, he can’t remember it. “Well I should have expected this,” he then walked over to the less chaotic duo, and then Branch took notice of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-oh, my bad,” Branch blushed as he realized that he went on a ramble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have quite the passion for it,” she said instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say passion, more that I like knowledge and this really piqued my interest,” he set the book and notebook aside and set his full attention on the two in front of him. “So did you have questions, Queen Essence?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just call me Essence, and I do but first,” she turned around to look at the trolls behind her. “Alright Dr. Fuschia, I think you teased him enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just getting to the good part Queen Essence,” she teased as she noticed the King's face. “Oh, like you think I would pass on the opportunity to tease you for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, you can call me Essence, doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I told you, you can call me Fuschia, Queen.” The two shared a grin as neither side would back down first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, I seriously got played like that,” he pouted as he sat down next to his wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop falling for it then pops,” D smiled at his dad wince.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well tell my feet to stop not working half the time,” he couldn’t tell you how many times he would just trip over nothing one moment and wake up in the hospital bed the next. “Least I have gotten badly injured.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not tempt the fates honey,” she sighed as she sideeyed her husband's sudden cautious stance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeahhh, you are definitely right, don’t feel like having another Drop Boom repeat,” the royal family all shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can still hear the echoes,” Prince D muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so good to finally see you awake,” the King finally had his full attention on the troll they were planning to meet. “As my beautiful wife probably told you I am King Quincy of the Funk trolls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I am Branch, this is Gear,” he reintroduced himself and his partner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s the fighter name, she sure gave us quite the challenge as she refused to leave your side,” he smiled happily at the indifference firefly. “Was glaring at every troll that passed to and fro from this room, makes me wonder how she might be round other trolls like Pop.” He poked the sleeping tiger, time to see what lies beneath it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s a bit protective,” he scratched her ear then paused at the King's last words. “You know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Had a hunch, but once I saw you I just knew you had to be a Pop troll or at least a different species that none of us have ever seen before,” the Queen serenely smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not mad?” He nervously shuffled in the sheets, not really wanting to escape but rather see it through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mad? Wait do you mean about the strings?” King Quincy shook his head in disbelief as his worries simmered down, he was glad that his niggling doubt was just a wisp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not about the strings nor about anything else,” she nodded at his lack of groove, she knew the nervous ticks and she wasn’t about to let any troll believe they should be ashamed of their skin or who they are. Their differences are what they were prided on. “After all, it’s not your fault for what your or our ancestors did, they made those choices, so this is our choice. Their voices are the whispers in our ears, important but quiet, but we will not let their noise be our words,” Queen Essence boldly spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’ve been hearing that a lot,” he slightly smiled at the number of trolls that don’t blame him or the Pop, but his smile became even more gooey at the subtle admission that no troll here is gonna look at his skin in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you best listen to it then,” she smiled at the young troll. “Now, I do believe the two of us came here for a reason,” she didn’t even need to look as her husband back straightened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just my race?” He was confused; he thought they were curious about what he was, what else could the King and Queen want.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for giving our hope back,” the King and Queen deeply bowed their heads at the wide-eyed troll. Gear was watching the whole exchange with the smuggest grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no you really don’t need to thank me,” Branch waved his hands. “It was all just a coincidence, in fact I should be the one thanking you for generously taking me in and healing me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should thank our brilliant doctors then,” King Quincy looked back at Dr. Fuschia, who was writing on a datapad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And like I already told him, I was just doing my job,” she said as she didn’t even glance up from her work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But in all honesty, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’m happy to help you out then,” he shyly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I know this may be very rude, but I would like to ask a favor from you,” Essence politely asked Branch. “Would you be willing to introduce our son to us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” Branch blurted out with no hesitation, he wasn’t just about to let Cooper's hidden family stay a mystery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The royal family relaxed at his quick admission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear, now when would be a good time to meet then?” Queen Essence, with all her being, wanted to reunite with her lost son as quickly as possible, but she knows better than to just assume that Branch didn’t have other priorities to take care of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He froze, he almost forgot that he was on a mission, so he began to roughly guess when he would be through with the trek. “I would have to say after I leave your nation and go to the Rock trolls...two to three weeks.” He winced at how long it would be, he really didn’t want them to wait any longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“2-3 weeks, well we waited over 20 years a few more weeks won’t hurt,” Essence sighed in relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry we have more than managed our fair share of struggles, you could even say that we have already taken flight and soared to new heights,” he grinned at his son groans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That-that was truly terrible,” Prince D groaned. Dad jokes. It always was the dad jokes that make him want to punt his father back off the platform.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And overused,” she couldn’t help but roll her eyes fondly at the overdone pun and she looks towards the confused troll. “Unfortunately you’ll have to get used to his terrible jokes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, no just give in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it was a joke, sorry I didn’t quite get it,” he cautiously leaned back against the bed rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prince D tilted his head until his eyes lit up in understanding, “wait did Dr. Fuschia or any other nurses tell you where you are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we're in Vibe City, the land of the Funk trolls,” he became more confused at their growing faces. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t exactly call it land,” Quincy chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Vibe City, but we are currently flying around in our airship right now,” D couldn’t help but look fondly at Branch's illuminated grey eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flying. Ship. As in, we're on a flying ship right now?!” He eagerly leaned it and looked around the room as if he could spot any clues on how it was possible in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A vast majority of the Funk trolls reside here, but we do have a few that do live in Boogie town.” It was a strange thing, why would an entire Kingdom be on air? Simple, it was to not let anyone easily get the jump on them, troll, or creature. Their ancestors were paranoid and they feared the day that the Pop trolls would come back and reclaim their string. So they thought up a plan of constantly moving from place to place this Vibe City was born. Boogie town was their small settlement that was a temporary home, but some trolls didn’t wish to leave their new home. It was tough, but the two groups separated, but they still kept in contact as every few weeks they would travel back to their old settlement. Some would stay, others would go, and so this tradition had continued on for many years. “We will also be more than happy to drop you off close to Volcano Rock City.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you...Would you tell me more about this ship,” Branch had already brought out his notebook and pen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea, why don’t we exchange stories. We can explain the ship, if you can tell us more about Cooper,” King Quincy excitedly asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have agreed even without the deal,” Branch said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but isn’t this more fun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...yeah a bit,” he can’t help but compare the King to Copper. Both of them were just way too excitable at times. “Where do I start? Well for one, he can easily master a dance in one take.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can he now,” Quincy eagerly leaned in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He must have gotten that from mom then,” Darnell jokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not hearing me disagree.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Essence said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he can and he can make all these intricate sounds with just his voice,” Branch went into great detail on his friend. The family happily listened to who their son was and in exchange, they were more than happy to tell the young troll all about how their ship took flight. It was a cheerful atmosphere as the two very different groups excitedly shared with one another.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey look, some else crying and for once it’s not Branch!! </p>
<p>I definitely think that Cooper had another name, but since I couldn’t find it, I just made one up.</p>
<p>Also some folks may be wondering, why did Cooper get outed so early? One, apparently Cooper is the only troll that has his own unique body in that village and we all know that it was his whole reason to leaving pop village in the first place which brings me to my second point. Branch is hella observant, so it would come to no shock that if he saw a verryyy similar troll to the one troll that didn’t have share any resemblance, than damn right he is gonna be hella confused.</p>
<p>As usual tell me what kind of songs you would like to hear and how genre speaks to you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I Pledge Allegiance To Laugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyyyyyyyyyy EVERYONE!! Welcome back to the CBT!!!!! Let us Go Go Go into this storay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><b>Chapter 12:</b> <b>I Pledge Allegiance To Laugh</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Branch was discharged from the infirmary around midday, he couldn’t help ask if he could come back from time to time to learn more from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as you don’t disturb the patients or our work, you can swing on by any time,” Dr. Fuschia happily stated as she waved Branch goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he left he quickly made his way to the storage room, where Prince D said his Beetle was kept. He was extremely glad that they picked his creation up alongside him, he would have been utterly devastated if it was completely lost. He had spent so many bone-breaking, time ticking hours-hell months on the Beetle, and as he looked in pure relief at his still intact car he can’t help but thank whatever deities that are real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank the forest and all else, still looks okay,” he scurries around the Beetle, as he spends the next hour or so trying to see if there were any more damages other than the scratches. “And nothing too bad happened to it, got off real lucky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made his way out with a sleepy Gear still chilling in his hair, he can’t help but marvel at the advanced city. As far as he could see, there were Funk trolls walking on hovering platforms, flying on these small machines, even walking higher on what looked to be mechanical stilts and that was just the transportation itself. The buildings look like they were floating, others seem to change into different colors, there was even one that looked completely see-through. There were just too many things for his eyes to properly look at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quite the site isn’t it,” King Quincy stepped to the right of Branch. He managed to finish his mind-numbing paperwork or royal obligations as his wife would like to say, early and whip up lunch, he volunteered to guide Branch to their home for lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It really is, it must have taken so long to create all of this,” Branch eyes trailed after a flying machine that looked similar to a DJ booth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, might have not been alive back then but even now keeping and building all of this,” he gestured to his entire Kingdom. “This takes honest commitment, luckily we have plenty of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stepped onto one of the metallic platforms and slowly began to rise up. King Quincy was making sure he kept himself close to the middle as possible, Branch still needed some room after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...are your feet really that clumsy?” Branch hesitantly asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really, but there are just times where it decides that it wants to skip instead of walk, ya feel me.” He slowly got off the platform and onto stable ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really,” he admitted as he walked to what he thinks is a large circular area and in the middle were a few large floating chairs and a floating table with food and drinks on them, two of the chairs were already occupied by the royalty themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well let me tell you,” he turns his head back while still walking forward. “It really suu-u-ckkks!” He suddenly felt his feet trip over themselves as he then began falling off the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“King Quincy!” Branch quickly leaned over and rapidly used his hair to swoop up the falling King in mid-air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhhh-uh?...huh well this is new,” he felt himself being slowly lifted up instead of free-falling once more. When his feet had finally touched the beautiful ground once more he could only blink. “I can happily say that this is a first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Branch asked though he felt a strange sense of deja vu, that was soon chased away as he was soon joined by Essence and Darnell, who both had previously facepalmed at their husband/dad's clumsiness only to see the quick save.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, honestly quite happy that I don’t have to endure the doctors taunting once more, thanks for the save,” he smiled happily at the young troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was no problem,” he tugged his vest to himself. He had decided to forgo the usual cloak, he felt like he didn’t have the need for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were lucky Branch was here,” Essence said to her flushed husband. “Else I would have been laughing right by your bedside, again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was something else, what else can your hair do?” Darnell asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it can also change color and we use it to climb up trees, it’s similar to yours,” Branch pointed out as he remembers when Cooper did it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He received questioning looks, “while we can change the colors of our hair and extend it, we can barely lift ourselves with our hair and even extending our hair is only a couple of inches. Not a couple of feet like you had just demonstrated,” Prince D said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Strange, while his hair is not as strong as some trolls, Cooper has always been able to do that though.” Branch began to muse on it, he wondered how such a strange phenomenon occurred. Was this nature vs nurture in play, was how he was raised affected his physical biology to a point that it actually developed new techniques for him to adapt to his environment. Cause if so than they bring up a slew of questions on how this could have occurred, cause as far as he knows it takes generations upon generations for creatures to physically change an aspect of themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Regardless, thank you for saving my clumsy husband, it seems that this is another debt we owe you,” the Queen regally spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no debt really it was nothing,” he tried to wave off his deed, then he looked to the side. “Though this must really happen often then.” He originally thought it was a joke, this proved him wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More than you think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The royals and the outlier eventually made their way back to the seating room, Essence and Quincy sat on one side while Darnell sat with Branch on the other. Gear made her way to sit beside Retro, a neon green roller bird, the two of them were off to the side on their own little table filled with food. In the middle was a large bowl and a pitcher of a yellow liquid, he assumed it’s orange juice. He was about to grab a bowl when Darnell handed it to him along with a drink. “Thanks,” he took a look at what he assumed was soup and tried it. Flavor exploded in his mouth as he continued to eat. “This is very good, what is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Gumbo, made the batch myself.” King Quincy said through his mouthful of food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch took a sip of the orange juice, which was not orange juice at all. Well he did taste oranges, but he could also taste what he assumes are pineapples and a few other flavors, one of them had quite the zing to it. “And this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We call it Hurricane Punch, I can teach you how to make it if you want?” Darnell nonchalantly asked him, his mouth tilted up at Branch's interested face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lunch was filled with small talk and even more stories, Branch had to hold back his laughs when he heard about Prince D epic fails on platform jumping from his father, only for him to retaliate by illuminating Branch on the day he finally had his own personalized hospital bed all to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even the doctors couldn’t help but laugh when Mom explained to them that Pops managed to get a fractured leg, 4 broken ribs, a broken nose, and a swollen eye by forgetting where he was when he tried to fall asleep. It was at that point that Dr. Fuschia just ultimately realized that this was a thing and the next day Pops got his own plague. It was all golden, shiny and in the middle was his name all pretty like, she looked him in the eye when she gave it to him. Pops just lowered his head.” Branch had to hold back his laugh at Darnell's story, Gear though was buzzing a storm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When will you stop telling that story,” Quincy said while he sipped his diminishing drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When will you stop tell Dad jokes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I guess it will be to my dying grave then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you mean your vibing grave,” he smiled at the groans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was even worse,” he set his empty bowl to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch smiled at them and he became determined as he placed his empty bowl down. “There was a reason I was trying to find you, I was sent by my King on a mission.” At this point, all eyes were on him as he told his story once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So there are these monsters that may be hunting you down and the Pop trolls need a place to stay in the worst-case scenario,” Queen Essence said her mouth pursed tightly together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the general of it,” he had taken a sip of the punch after he finished. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has Cooper witnessed any of <em> that </em>?” King Quincy questioned lowly, his hand was clenching his wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I would have seen him at the orphanage for one. He was adopted by Apple Crisp, she had delegated herself as an Aunt for him,” Cooper had told him about his Aunt multiple times. She had lost her trolling during a previous trollstice and she couldn’t bear to have more until Cooper came around and she just gave in like a berry being stepped on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Essence gave a sad smile, “at least he wasn’t caught up in that tragedy, small mercies. I’ll make sure that if that time ever comes, your trolls have a place welcomed here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truly,” Branch smiled in relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truly and absolutely,” Quincy chuckled. “And hey we could station them at Boogie town, I know the trolls down there want some new faces.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is underselling it Pops,” Darnell smirked at the thought of his friend Jay, he was borderline desperate to find a troll to groove with at times. He can still remember bumping into one of the K-Pop trolls and she just utterly obliterated him when he accidentally ran into her in his excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So when the spine is damaged in any way, we always have to be careful on how to proceed further, one wrong move and we could hinder or paralyze not only the troll's hair movement, but their entire body as well,” Branch was dutifully taking notes as he listened to Dr. Maroon talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the next day and he was in the infirmary room, making sure he didn’t hinder any troll work as he was asked. He also had a word with them about how he was uncomfortable about them touching his hair due to Pop trolls traditions, needless to say, Dr. Maroon, Dr. Fuschia, and a few others were very apologetic with promises of not trying that again, he was also asked if there were other areas that were not okay to touch just to be on the safe side. Other than that little event, it was exciting to listen and watch all the doctors and nurses function, it seemed that each of the care workers has their own specifications that they adhere to in order to safely and quickly operate the entire building. Back at Pop village the hospital they have is not quite as advanced as this one, not quite as knowledgeable as this one, but Branch is more than willing to make it happen... Or maybe he’ll just tell King Peppy about this and maybe he can make the arrangements, last time he went to the hospital Nurse PlumBottom just kept staring at him. “So that was why Dr. Fuschia was worried about my spinal cord.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly,” the peach-colored doctor nodded as he then moved from his desk to the storage of supplies. He pulled out a few pieces of equipment, which branch assumed were for first aid. “Now, here are a few of the items that we used when we need a quick patch-up job before we have to transfer them to the hospital room.”  He began to list out some of the items, like the gauzes, Neosporin and etc, but then Branch noticed an item missing or rather a few.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have Primrose or Aloe Vera?” Those were some of the plants he knows that always help with common injuries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No? What are those and their properties?” Dr. Maroon leaned in interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Aloe Vera usually helps with open cuts and helps stop infections, while Primrose helps with burn wounds and stops inflammation.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interesting, we have a medicine similar to what you said, how long does it take for them to work?” He brought out a datapad and typed a few things down, he also sends a quick reply back on the datapad to one of the Doctors. The datapad was just more than a tool for taking notes, it also had a call feature built into it, help monitor patients’ vitals, and many more interesting features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mnnn, well Aloe Vera usually speeds up the healing process to around 5-9 days, while Primrose heals the wounds in a week or two.” He had a lot of chances to see because of a certain troll that always managed to find himself into trouble. He still doesn’t know how he managed to get on fire...<em> in the lake. </em> Then it hit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Of all the things Cooper inherited from his father, it had to be his clumsiness.’ </em>His eye twitched, but it eased as Dr. Maroon started talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is truly astounding, our medicine is not quite as fast-acting as yours,” and he wasn’t even joking. While they pride themselves on having vast and successful surgeries, stitch-ups, and other procedures, their one big weakness was the medicine themselves. Creatures that have venom like that damned newts, they are utterly helpless against it because they don’t have the medicine. Few were lucky since they managed to find them right away, but once that 10th-hour mark had passed there was no hope for them, and that is only one line of poison that they dealt with. So he is always open ears when it comes to new medical discoveries, cause despite them flying all over and discovering new plants, lord knows they need all the help they can get. “Can you tell me more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” the two began to discuss their own medical ways and both were eagerly typing or writing to each other. In fact in the middle of all this Dr. Fuschia dropped by, only to see the two trolls engrossed in the other stories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘He may be over 40 and the second in command of this joint, but it's always nice to know that he will listen to all new ideas no matter the age. And boy is he young, barely even twenty and he is all out here by his lonesome self. If I saw one of my twins, or both, in fact, running through the world by themselves I would have had a heart attack, then drag their sorry behinds back home.’ </em>She walked past the two, grabbed her lunch, sat down, and quietly listened to the two eager trolls list certain techniques or plants that help alleviate blood clotting. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As the days pass and they fly closer and closer to Rock City, Branch has situated himself quite well with not only the royal family but a few of the staff members at the hospital and even a couple of the engineers that help keep the airship in check. And boy was it ever a joy for him to learn more and more about how this ship even functioned, Gear had to drag him out to get something to eat. It was quite an experience for him. He even used his Shellphone to make a quick call with the Techno family and learned of the progress of the Dragon Express from an eager Trollex and a more eager talk from Marina about the sights he saw and the trolls he met. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled as he then heard music playing as he drew closer and closer to the throne room upon his platform. He looked up and saw Queen Essence and King Quincy dancing with one another. Then he heard King Quincy begin to sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on, I just need your body, baby, from dusk 'til dawn.” </em> He sang as he spun around her. “ <em> You don't need experience to turn me out. You just leave it all up to me, I'm gonna show you what it's all about.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Queen Essence joined in as they began to sing together. “<em> You don't have to be rich to be my girl. You don't have to be cool to rule my world, ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with. I just want your extra time and your” </em> they blew air kisses to each other. “ <em> kiss.” </em>King Quincy then dropped out as he let his wife continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “You got to not talk dirty, baby, if you wanna impress me. You can't be too flirty, mama, I know how to undress me.” </em> She gave a flirty wink to him as he dipped her. “ <em> I want to be your fantasy, maybe you could be mine. You just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time.” </em>She gave a quick peck on his lips as she twirled back around and the two of them continued to sing the chorus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Branch was blushing by both the intimate touches and the words, he was bobbing his head to the song and humming unbeknownst to him. It was not a pitch he quite expected, but it was a good different. It was a type of difference that makes him want to let his feet just guide him in the impromptu dance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Ain't no particular sign I'm compatible with! I just want your extra time and your kiss.” </em> The two leaders gave each other another kiss as they continued on the song and dance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have quite a nice Pitch B,” Branch eyes shot up as he looked to see Prince D next to him on another platform, then it widened, even more, when he realized what he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what did you say?” Gear silently flew to his shoulder as she felt his hair tremble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your humming, it's really nice and earthy. That is quite an achievement to get it that low when you're just humming,” he came to a slow stop when he realized that the Pop troll body began to slightly shake. “Hey, is everything alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em> He sang.’ </em> It penetrated Branch thoughts, it doesn’t matter that he hummed. That still counts as singing. <em> ‘He sang. He Sang. He SaNg. HE SANG!’ </em> He didn’t hear Prince D words as he slowly slid to the ground on his platform, he felt like his mind was splintering itself from the inside as he gripped his ears to stop the <em> n o i s e </em> . <em> ‘Nothing good ever comes from his singing, it never does. It just kills and mangles. Devours and takes. Why would he? Why even? WHY?!’ </em> He began to shake, he began to hear his heart beating in his ears. He can barely breathe. He could barely even feel Gear soft buzz. He felt like he was slowly going <em> i n s a n e. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he felt another presence on his shoulder. It didn’t feel like Gear comforting hum nor her soft wiggles. It felt larger, furrier, it felt different. He looked and saw locks of blue hair. It was Prince D. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take all the time you need,” he rested his chin on Branch's shoulder not quite hugging him but still giving him comfort. He knew what a panic attack looks like, the only thing he can provide right now is comfort. “You don’t have to talk, just take all the time you need.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch dully recognized the Prince's words. He scarcely believed that any trolls would try to help him. Not like this, not when he is at his lowest. But here he is and at that, he can’t help but lean his head to Prince D and place a hand on Gear back. He takes a shallow breath as he slowly tried to draw himself back in. “O-one Two. Three-ee . Fo-our. Five. F-five. Fourrr. T-t-three. T-two. One. One.” He kept up this mantra, he wants to stop their worrying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Branch manages to center himself back in his headspace and he slowly detached himself from the two of them. Or at least from Prince D, Gear on the other hand flew into his hair and continued her quiet buzzing. It helped a lot. “Sorry bout that,” he let his eyes lower to the ground. He can’t believe he actually had a panic attack in front of another troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing to apologize for, it can happen to any of us.” He knows that quite clearly, his parents still get them when he winds up in the hospital in any way. Both of them are still so afraid of losing another son. “You don’t even have to explain yourself, I promise I won’t pry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch wanted to take him up on that offer, but he felt like he needed to get it off his chest, at least a little bit. “I didn’t want to sing or hum in front of other trolls, something happened when I was younger a-a-and it just sets me off,” he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t explain the whole reason. He felt like a coward, but he still can’t explain why. “I thought I was over this,” he slumped in himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trauma is something that is not so easily forgotten, but it doesn’t mean you are broken, you're just a bit bendy.” Prince D locked his violet eyes with Branch gray ones. “And that’s okay, we all have our different preferences, that’s what makes us all different,” he softly said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard that so many times before, but he still can’t help but ask. “And being different is ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, our <b>culture </b>may be different from yours, but that doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter what you do or what you groove to, everyone has something they like or don’t like and that is what makes us, well us.” He promised that he wasn’t going to pry, but he really wanted to know who put those kinds of toxic thinking into Branch. Who made such a kind troll think he was the unholy screech of the record.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He breathed a sigh of relief, “ thanks, Prince D.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please call me Darnell,” he smiled at Branch relaxed expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled a bit, “alright...Darnell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darnell gave a nod then an idea came into his head as he began to smile widely at Branch. “Hey, can I sing for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, oh sure.” He wasn’t quite expecting that, so he made himself comfortable on the ground, he now realized that during that entire exchange Darnell must have slowly guided him off the platform, onto the ground and against one of the buildings. He was slightly embarrassed that it took him this long to realize that. Then he heard Darnell begin to speak very slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Bout that time. They asked me where was I going you know. I, said, well. </em> ” He began to speak almost as if he had drunk too much of Marula juice, except without the slur. “ <em> And I think that, uh. Funkadelica is. You know, the nation. That, you know, I would like to, live under.” </em>He was pointing to the non-existent flag as he began to sing and sway on the spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Pledge a groovallegiance to the funk,” </em>Branch had to hold back a laugh when the words came out, but then he heard the rest and really tried to stifle his laugh. </p>
<p><em> “The United Funk of Funkadelica. Uh, dey funk, well dey funk, today funk. Of da United Funk of Funkadelica.” </em>Darnell looked at him as he pointed to the sky, Branch let a small burst of laughter out of him before he captured it once again and listened to the rest of the song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<em>Uh, dey funk, well dey funk, today funk. With the united funk we can fly!”  </em> He began to move his head upwards before spinning back around to Branch. “ <em> For if our cause was unjust. We couldn't bring this funk to you. So we feel that it's a must. It is something we should do. You know.” </em>He tapped just head then resumed his dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the song continued he can’t help but compare the music to, ironically, the earth. The tone was very deep, it connected well with the core and he can’t help but think that this earthy tone just rumbled with vibrations with each note he sings. It was very pleasant to listen to as it made his want to dance, despite his panic attack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Pardon me, but I can tell, We know each other very well” </em> Branch looked to see that the blue-haired troll was addressing him as he rolled his left shoulder and held out his hand. “ <em> Take my funk and let it grow. </em><em>And then we'll funk some more. That we can make you free. Dip-Dip de-diddy-de-dep-dee” </em>He danced backward as he then paused in midstep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Wait what was I doing again?” </em> He looked to the nonexistent crowd then back to Branch, who let out a loud snort from the compressed laughter, as his eyes in remembrance. <em> “Oh right! Pledge a groovallegiance to the funk. The United Funk of Funkadelica </em></p>
<p><em> Do dey, do dey funk? Do dey funk? Do-doop--doop-do-wow Do-doop--doop-do-wow!” </em>He continued those words for a few rounds as he danced drunkenly around the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he stopped and put one hand to his heart and other hand in the air, Branch began to slightly laugh. “<em> Do you promise to funk, the whole funk and Nothing but the funk. Go forth and funk” </em> He then dropped his arm and spun to face the nonexistent troll. “ <em> I am sorry I have but one funk to give to my nation. One nation under a groove.Think! it ain't illegal yet. In funk we trust. Do you pledge grooveallegiance to the funk? One nation under a groove. It ain't illegal yet! I believe in the funk!” </em>With that last declaration, he stopped swaying in his spot and pretended to pass out as he fell to the ground and let the song play it out. “You like,” he lifted his head from the ground when the song was done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll have to admit it was kinda hilarious,” he managed to calm down his laughter. He never thought that he would laugh at a song like that, but he couldn’t help himself, especially with how Darnell was acting and singing it the entire time. “Wasn’t expecting you to act like a drunk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s how I always thought the song sounded like, well that or they were high off their asses,” he felt accomplished as he saw the troll finally relax. He was hoping that with this song, the tension would ease up on his spirit. The cute laugh was a nice bonus though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, mission accomplished then. You have a nice voice, it sounded very deep, almost like the earth core rumbling before it opens into a new force.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darnell slightly flushed at the metaphor, he never heard his voice compared to something like that before. “Ah, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stayed there for a while before deciding to head back to the throne room. So as they stepped back onto the platform and traveled back up in better spirits than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch felt the ship come to a slow stop, he looked out one of the vast windows and saw a dark and dreary volcano. Rock City, that was the place he needed to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well this is your stop, you have both the datapad and the letter,” Darnell said as he made his presence known. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As usual, he received a letter that was from the ruling leaders that was going straight to the King. It seemed that the two of them had got in contact with the other trolls in Boogie Town and explained the situation the best they could. Needless to say, they are more than willing to lend a hand if needs be. They are always happy to see a new face or two, so a whole group of them will feel like a party to them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But what was new was the datapad, it was similar to the other, same features, small enough to fit in his hand, can expand when necessary, but the coloring was a bit different. It was the same blue he saw at the doctor’s, but rather a deep violet with a black lining. He was given this as a way to communicate with them when he was back home. The plan was that as soon as Branch was nearing Pop Village, he would call them and they would be on their way to him due to the tracking feature. It was more of a precaution since that the family feared that if they went to Pop Village to early it would not only scare the trolls, especially their son, living there but that he might not believe that they were actually his family. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I do,” Branch responded to Prince D as he took another look around. “Though I will say I’m gonna miss this place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? You're always welcomed back!” King Quincy chuckled as he walked up alongside his wife..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is true, also have you thoroughly looked through your datapad,” Queen Essence asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not quite, I mostly have been using this to take notes and fiddle around with the call feature,” he’s been meaning to investigate each nook and cranny of it, but everything was just too interesting if he was honest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well in one of the apps there is a little gift for you, Quincy and I thought that since you had such an interest in both our medical and engineering, you might like some of the online books that both Engineers and Doctors approve of,” she chuckled as she watches the young troll eyes light up in glee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked down and was very tempted to just look through it right there and then, but he held off...barely. “Thank you,” he said instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not all, here,” the young prince handed Branch two sets of headphones, one of them was vastly smaller than the other. It was pitch black with the only design being a gray star. “Thought you might like these, even got one for Gear, try putting them on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch grabbed them and placed it over his ears, silence. He didn’t hear anything but silence, and that was utterly terrifying and comforting. “These are amazing, I can’t hear anything with this on,” he said as he took them off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are soundproof, but if you do want to groove out to the music, just tap that datapad and it will set you up right quick,” Darnell was happy that his gift didn’t upset the troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch had a faint feeling that he knew why he was given soundproof headphones, he remembers his actions and words during his panic attack and he was deeply touched. “From the bottom of my heart, thank you,” he smiled gently at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darnell gave a soft flush, “Well it was no problem.” He felt like he was found out, he had a bit of an ulterior motive, but of course, Branch had to realize that. He smiled nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>King Quincy gave a small nudge to his wife as the two of them shared a look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch then nodded and began to jump into the Beetle, Gear was already inside and just waiting for him. “I promise, I will call you when I am almost there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we will eagerly await that call, until then we will see you later,” Essence smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Word of advice, they're a little rough round the edges, but they're good trolls. Don’t let their resting face fool ya though,” Quincy has met King Thrash multiple times, along with his daughter. And all he can say is that it takes a bit of getting used to for Princess Barbara, but she has one kickin spunk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” he knows better than to judge a book by its cover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon,” Darnell smiled after him and held out his fist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch gently bumped it back, “yeah, see you soon.” And with that he heard King Quincy yell out and then felt the bubble wrap around him and the Beetle. He felt himself lift off and slowly to the exit, but he can still see the royal family waving goodbye and he can’t help but wave back until he can no longer see them. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Beetle was gently placed upon the ground and Branch took a deep breath before starting the Beetle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, let's do this,” and with that, he continued forward. He continued forward even when he felt the smooth dirt turn a bit more bumpy, even when the vibrant colors became a lot duller, even when the cool breeze became a little more heated. Then he stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped when he saw a large black and gray mountain towering over him with trails of red seeping from the top and from the sides. He looked at the sign in confirmation he already knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Welcome To Volcano Rock City! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The City That Never Fuckin Sleep! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, I guess we’re here,” he told Gear who was already gazing at the volcano. He looked to the side and saw a few boulders, one looked large enough to hide the Beetle. He drove it over there, triple checked that everything was alright and grabbed his cloak and placed it over him. “Let’s go,” he marched forward with Gear at his side and one thought  penetrated Branch’s mind as he walked upon the bumpy ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> This is their last stop.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Their journey is almost over </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should feel relieved that he can finally go back home, yet he doesn’t. He doesn’t know why he is actually reluctant on going back home, but he is. He really is.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And you all probably guess but I don’t got a medical degree so take my words like a grain of salt! I got most of the information straight off google!!</p>
<p>As usual tell me what kind of songs you all would like to hear and how do genres speak out to you!</p>
<p>King Quincy and Queen Essence Song: “Kiss,” by Prince and the Revolution.</p>
<p>Prince D Song: “Grooveallegiance,” by Funkadelic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Writer Block A B*tch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, Hey, Hey! Welcome back one and all to the CBT! Thank you all for the wonderful comments! Now for the trolls you have all been waiting for, let us dive into Rock City!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 13: Writer Block A B*tch</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Branch walked upon the gravel streets, past monochrome buildings, looking at surprisingly dull-colored Rock trolls that barely spared him a glance, he realized that the only noise was the soft talking. It was quite eerie, he never heard a town, village or city ever being this quiet before. Then he did a double look at the trolls and fully realized, these trolls aren’t as bright as the rest of the trolls he has met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they still have colors it’s more softer in color, not as bright, in fact, he even spotted a few trolls that had pitch black hair and that was a doozy to even see. He finds it oddly comforting, but he still kept his hood firm above his head as he then spotted a building that had what looked like two wrenches making an X. The sign read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trip Mechanical Parts, Goods, and Services. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Branch immediately headed in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I'm on the highway to hell!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>a loud voice screeched out. He immediately took a step back as the sound burst out when he opened the door, he quickly closed the door behind him as he realized what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘These buildings must be soundproof!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked impressed, he knows that it must have taken quite the effort to isolate the sound from the outside. So to make all the buildings soundproof was nothing short of impressive. Then he immediately forgets the soundproof as he gazes at the inside of the store. There were hardware, tools, and so many different materials as far as he could see. It looked like they were all different types of metals and some even had a different gloss coating the more he looked at it. He was in an engineer wonderland. He gave only a slight nod to the bored clerk, who was looking through some magazine, as he promptly took out his notebook and went over to look at the goodies packed up nicely on the shelves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t even realize that an hour has passed when he hears grunts and a few clanks of metals, he puts up his notebook and walks over to the other side and sees a rock troll with a black beanie struggling to pick up a large cylinder-like metal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need help?” He cautiously asked the troll yelped in shock as he turned around to face the stranger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah! You scared me,” he placed his hand over his chest. “But yeah, accidentally drop this and can’t really put it back up,” he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It happens,” Branch effortlessly lifts the large cylinder and places it back with the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The troll just stayed silent for a moment before he lowered his head in shame, “I felt like my pride took a hit there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummm,” Branch awkwardly watched the troll shame himself. “It’s okay?” He didn’t know what exactly to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meh, I’ll get over it,” he lifts his head back up and for the first time Branch notices that the beanie is actually covering his eyes. “Thanks for the help! I’m Riff, what’s yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch, nice to meet you,” he hesitantly offered his hand for a shake, but then Riff fist-bumped his open palm, thinking that was where it was headed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft,” he snorted at the mistake. He then opened up his hand to shake, but now Branch hand fist-bumped his open hand instead. “Pffffft, okay you know what we’re keeping it,” he smiled at their fuck up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” Branch didn’t quite know what he was talking about but thought it’s best if he just went with the flow, he then felt Gear peeking out of his hair. “And this is Gear, my friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riff barely batted an eye at the strange creature that had popped out of nowhere, “Hey there, nice to meet ya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gear gave him a once over and nodded as she buzzed back in reply, after that she then sluggishly went back to her nap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So like, what are you in this store for? Got anything busted?” He asked the cloaked troll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m just browsing actually. Everything here is just so interesting and it just makes me get some ideas.” He shrugged as he took a look around at the new selection that was in front of him. “Engineering is just too interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I feel ya, it’s the whole reason why I’m in the hell of a class,” he groaned as he remembered his engineering class. It’s amazing, but he sometimes swears the teach has a stick a little far up his ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Class? Does it have something to do with engineering?” Branch eyes lit with interest, and engineering class does sound very interesting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, it’s called Beginners course of Engineering or some shit along those lines. I’m still at the basics, but I have been working at my ma’s garage for years so I think I can handle the hands-on portions, it’s the writing part that really fucks me up.” He did not want to think about his homework, he thought he left that behind at Highschool, but like a debtor collecting its debt, it will always follow him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They have classes for engineering,” Branch muttered to himself. Maybe he could find textbooks or anything related to that, but before he could ask Riff interrupts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you have a ride?” At that Branch momentarily forgot about the textbooks and began to tell the shorter troll all about his Beetle and when he mentioned that he made it from scrap himself, Riff's eyes lit up in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For real?! Like you're not pulling my leg.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” he shook his head. “Made it from the grooves of the tire all the way to the top of the trunk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s dope as fuck,” at that Branch gave a small smile and continued to talk with the troll as they continued to browse at the objects there. Neither one noticed when the hour had come and gone and the Rock troll had finally found all the materials he was looking for and purchased his items. It was when they were outside, with Branch carrying his stuff, that he realized that he was gonna have a major issue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, how in the hell am I gonna carry all this back to the crib,” he would have gotten his usual ride, but he decided to walk to the store like an idiot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm if it's alright I can carry it for you,” the materials weren’t even heavy at all. If he could pull the Beetle out of the lake when the prototype of the submarine failed, then this is absolutely nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be fucking amazing, thank you,” he began to walk forward. “Onwards to our destination! Don’t worry it’s not too far, just a few blocks that a way and a few feet up.” Branch began to follow and on the way Branch learned that while Riff wasn’t too gung-ho about this ‘college’ he was talking about, he was dedicated to getting a degree in auto mechanics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After my two years of basic and another of just auto, I’ll have to intern at a notable shop, I was thinkin of maybe takin it easy and just going to my ma’s shop, but then I remember that she’ll box my ears off for tryin take the lazy way. So I figured, might as well ask the Head Mechanic of the Angler Bus, hopefully Barb will help swing it my way,” he began to climb a few steps, inside the tall tower, past all the broken statues and into a cylinder box with Branch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Branch could ask who that was, he felt the ground jostle as the box began to lift up, “this can move trolls upwards?” He said instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, elevators are our way of going. How else we’re supposed to go up,” Riff jokingly asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I usually do it by hair,” he let a few strands of his hair move to show him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now that is some shit right there,” Riff lifted up his beanie, revealing his crimson eyes for the first time. “And you mean to tell me that it can lift you up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he tucked his hair back in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is cool shit right there,” he smiled and purposely ignored the anomaly. He obviously knew that no Rock troll could move their hair that freely, the most is just a solid defense, but he’ll let it be. Branch ain’t hurtin no one so it's really not his concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the two reached a long cement walkway, Branch eyes slightly widened as he realized that he was still outside and he could clearly see the buildings scattered about and the trolls just milling around. The walkway led to a large black door that was adorned with deep purple bolts and lining. He glanced to the side and noticed that there was a long staircase that almost looked like it led straight to the bottom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riff noticed Branch gaze, “Yeah, no. I wasn’t about to do that to ya, so this was a special V.I.P treat.” He went over and was about to open the door when a loud crash was heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘SMASH!’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This startled Branch as he took a step back and Gear who instantly perked back up at the noise. Riff on the other hand sighed as he realized what happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, still havin that writer block.” He turns towards Branch, “don’t worry, she may seem to be angry, but she’s just that intense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,” he shuffled his feet nervously, Gear was giving him a quiet buzz for comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool,” so they walked in and surprise surprise, the whole room was trashed. There were shattered vases, or what he assumed, all over the overturned table, some of the lights seemed to be fritzing out and even the floor wasn't spared as it looked like it was pulled from the ground up. “Oof, was hoping for the milder ones,” Riff groaned as he made his way to Barb room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This happens often?” He questioned as he carefully stepped over the sharp nails that were scattered about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeahhh, but luckily she usually goes for the cheap stuff so it’s not that big of a hassle,” he stopped in front of a dark violet door and behind that door was another object being shattered. Riff gives a few loud knocks to the door and the noises stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THIS BETTER BE FUCKIN IMPORTANT OR I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS ROCKING, I WILL SMASH YOUR HEAD OPEN AND USE IT AS A BOWLING BALL!” A raging thundering voice yelled out, it did not sound please at all. Branch took a few more steps back...just in case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s me! I got the stuff we need to fix up your ride,” he was nonplussed about her threats. It was all bark and no bite, we’ll until she actually feels like it, then it’s best for that troll to GTFO.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in,” the voice, while still intense, lowered at the realization of who it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riff happily walks through the door with a hesitantly trailing Branch following him. Branch took a look around the room and somehow, the messes were even worse in here. Not even taking a look at the crumpled up balls of paper, the dark purple lights that are hanging by the last cords, and the many, many artwork that were turned up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> No, he instead focused his eyes on the one area that seemed to be mess free and it surrounded two female trolls in particular. There was one who had dull blue skin, with a bit darker blue hair, she seemed extremely nonplussed about the mess around her as she was leaning against the couch. Then his eyes focused on the troll that caused the trashed area in the first place, she had crazy black hair with blood-red tips, her red eyes refused to leave the paper in front of her as she grunted out in anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GHAAA! AHHH! Can’t even find words that sense-that sense make-THAT MAKE SENSE!” She fumbled over her tongue as she growled out and stomped over to one of the partially broken statues, well formerly partially as she then lifted it up and proceeded to smash it against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got your stuff,” Riff, ignoring that exchange, slowly walks over to his riled up friend. “Hope you don’t mind that I brought some troll over, I couldn’t really lift the box by myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch, as long as that troll knows the rules,” she said as she turned around then she stopped and took a look at the hooded stranger. “Now what in the actual fuck?” She marched over to Branch, he quickly took a few steps back while still holding the box of parts. “Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Branch,” he muttered. Gear made herself known as she quickly flew out his hair and buzzed next to Branch, her eyes not leaving the troll for a second. “And this is Gear, she’s my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, name Princess Barbra and I am the current acting ruler at the time,” Branch heart stilled at that declaration. Barb took a once over at Gear and slightly smiled at her demeanor. “Seems to be a tough one eh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she is,” Branch's heart began to faintly pump life back into the rest of his body, he subtly relaxed his fingers and he then remembered to put the box on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s cool, I never saw a creature like her before,” her eyes swivel back to Branch, “and come to think of it, I have never seen a troll like you before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch silently gulped as he thought he could feel the air grow still the longer she stared at him. “That’s because I’m a Pop troll,” he felt his hair bristle as he felt the temperature of the room drop, but all he saw was glaring red eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, why the fuck is a Pop troll doing here hmmm,” she popped the ‘P’ as her lip curled up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well-,” he was cut off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I know! For our goddamn string!” She growled out that last part as her fist began to tighten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I swear I am not-,” she was having none of that as she once again pushed forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH! OH! I swear, I swear, that’s a load of shit as far as I can smell, I won’t get tricked by some low life, preppy ass, two face, music stealing Pop Troll!” She yelled out as she leaped forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch quickly sidesteps her as Gear quickly flies up and away from the attack. She buzzed loudly and was about to go in when she heard Branch yell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gear don’t! I’ll be fine!” He dodged once more as she used the wall to push herself upwards, he really didn’t want to fight her, but here he is. He is, at the very least, will not try to injure her in any way if he could help it. So instead he saw her hesitate before begrudgingly fly upwards to avoid the fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh cocky huh, let me show you how nasty I can be!” She managed to get him in a chokehold, before he grabbed her arms, twisting it and throwing her away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Barb! Stop!” Riff was about to run in there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I both know that trying to stop her will make her angrier,” the blue-haired troll said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that Carol, I know,” he sighed as he moved to the wall where it was relatively safe. He watched as Branch caught her punches and leaping over her sweeps, he was somehow able to keep up with the raging Princess. “Despite all this, it’s kinda impressive how Branch is keeping pace with Barb.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not actually fighting,” Carol said instead as she lazily watched Branch receive his first punch then dodging the rest of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just dodging, he’s not trying to hit her at all,” she grabbed the box of Cheezy crackers and began to munch on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, now that you say it. I haven’t seen him throw a punch or a kick,” Riff took a few of the crackers and watched Branch use his hair to grab onto the light fixture and swing himself away from the numerous objects being thrown at him, from the pencils and pens to chairs and tables. “I wonder why.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably tryin tire her out from the looks of it,” if she was being perfectly clear, only the fighters truly had a chance of lasting this long against her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think it’ll work?” He turned his head slightly to Carol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meh, I say 40/60 in the knockout favor,” she didn’t even think of adding Barb coming to her senses and calming herself down. She knows Barb, she was not about that life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Higher than usual,” he slightly nodded as he turned to watch the fight, then he dropped his crackers in shock. “Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carol also looks back and tighten her fist around the package, “Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In front of them were the two trolls at a standstill, Barn, who was engulfed in rage, went lax as her eyes widened, her mouth open then closed, open once more and closed again, and her fingers tighten, tightening around a familiar dark green cloak. Eyes swivel to Branch. Branch was leaning back in shock, his arms were crossed across his face, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>gray </span>
  </em>
  <span>arms were crossed across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch could barely breathe, one moment he was dodging another one of Princess Barbra's attacks, the next his cloak was gone. He looked down at his bare </span>
  <em>
    <span>gray </span>
  </em>
  <span>arms...yep...he began to </span>
  <em>
    <span>panic. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart quickens, his breath runs short and even with Gear's insistent buzz of comfort, he can only hear the raging heartbeat thrumming in his ears. He doesn’t look up. He doesn’t want to see the face the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span> could be making, he doesn’t want to know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now all there is, except for a faithful firefly buzz, was silence. A thick tension now rested in the air and if you listened closely you might even be able to hear the racing hearts of not one, but five beings each in a different state of emotions. It was silent until it was not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” both Branch and Barb jumped when Riff clapped his hands together. “I think it’s probably best we end it here huh. Branch, why don’t you sleepover at my place. I got ice cream.” He gently put a hand on Branch 's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um sure,” he then saw a fabric held out in front of him. It was his cloak, his eyes moving to see the blue-haired troll holding it out for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Name Carol thought you might need this,” it was rather easy to grab as Barb was still in a state of shock at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he put it around himself and he felt Gear find her way underneath his chin. “Hey, hey I’m fine. It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gear quirked her eyebrow at his denial.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I hope you like rocky road ice cream, cause let me tell you that shit it a-maz-ing!” He continued to talk as he guided Branch out the door and out of the castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent once more until Barb yelled out her frustration, marched over to the wall, and smashed her head against it. Multiple times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! God that was fucking A DICK MOVE!” She smashed her head even harder at that last part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Carol leaned back and just watched her friend berate herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously what the fuck Barb!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucccck!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that but go on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me and my dumbass hothead!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That tends to be an overlapping problem and that writer </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>block rage wasn’t really helping all that well,” she leaned against the wall as she said that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuuuuucccckkk! That was seriously-that just- I mean Fffuucccckk!” She smashed her fist against the wall so hard that it managed to leave an imprint in its wake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mention that already, quite a few times actually,” she quirked her eyebrow. “How are you gonna fix this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barb looked her straight in the eye, hands still bloody, body still wearied, but her eyes radiant determination. “I’m gonna woman the fuck up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked and nodded her head, “Aight, but you might want to smash a few more things first before going over to Riff’s, I can still feel the excess energy from over here,” Carol tossed a vase her way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barb gave a slight smile at her before turning around and throwing the vase against the wall. It shattered upon impact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to da da da dummmm my home! Please make yourself at home,” they had walked up a few stairs in order to reach a dark blue door. Riff opened it and revealed a somewhat chaotic room. “Sorry bout the mess, I’m just all over the place you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked in and Riff guided Branch to his couch, “I’ll bring the ice cream, you just relax.” With that, he promptly made his way to his small kitchen and scrounge around for clean bowls and spoons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch took a glance around, he could see scrap pieces of paper littered around, the table was piled with gears, nuts, bolts, and other parts, even the couches were filled with an abundance of blankets and pillows. He found it oddly comforting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go, one rocky road my good sir,” Riff gave Branch a bowl of rocky road ice cream topped with whip cream and a cherry. “Made it oh so simple for ya, didn’t think you wanted that much sweet.” Branch then looked at Riff bowl, it was piled high with sprinkles, fudge, and a different assortment of candies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You be right,” he took his bowl and grabbed his spoon. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problemo, just helping a bro out,” he plonked on the other side of the couch and began to gouge himself in ice cream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean about, well” Branch gestured towards his lack of colored skin and then gestured toward his whole body. “All of this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be real, I already knew you were not a Rock troll after you showed me your hair, but to be perfectly honest I didn’t really care. So your lack of rhythm is not really an issue I have, cool.” While he’s not the smartest Rock troll, he does have more than an ounce of common sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, cool,” Branch, in a much better mood, happily began to eat his ice cream, even sharing a bit with a calmer Gear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few hours later, the two of them were talking about which parts would be needed if they had to customize a car to drive faster without the engine getting set on fire, when the two heard a loud knock on Riff door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was wondering when you two would get here,” Riff went over and opened the door. “Taking the scenic route,” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, your brain was very nice and quiet to take a stroll in,” Carol smirked as she walked in with a quiet Barb. Branch tensed up at the troll as Gear silently flew in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha Ha Ha,” Riff closed the door beside him and went back to the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two trolls made their way around the couch and while Carol took up the lone seat, Barb stood in front of him. Branch or Gear didn’t say a word or buzzed as the said troll fidgeted in front of them as her mouth opened and closed for a few times until she finally began to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, straight up what I just did was not only totally uncool but also a disgusting thing. I am fucking sorry that I did that to you,” Barb looked directly in his eyes when she said that. She meant every word and even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, you were in the moment when things were already out of hand,” everyone in the room knew what he really meant, but didn’t say anything otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Out of hand,’ that’s one way to say it. But I’m being real with you here, I may not like pop trolls but I won’t ever do someone dirty like that especially someone who lost their rhythm,” she declared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you for that either, the past is something that is rather hard to forget once you know,” he can speak from experience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ain’t that the truth,” she flopped on the other chair. “So why is a Pop troll even doing here in the first place? Don’t you know we Rock trolls hold grudges that can last lifetimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually no,” Barb looked at him in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t even know that there were any other trolls that even existed until three months ago when my King told me,” he calmly grabbed Gear, who was close to flying up to Barb and buzzing and began to pet her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of all the shit...you're not joking are you,” she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “God damn that’s actually messed up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opened his mouth to defend the King when he stopped and realized she may have a point. Barring the Techno trolls, the rest of the trolls of all of the nations knew what he was the second he told them. He knows of the King’s fear, he knows damn well of his fear, but there is still a small part of him that is a bit annoyed that he withheld such a big secret from all of them. So, Branch just shrugged his shoulder, “a bit but what can you do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, but why the hell is a Pop troll even doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch explained of their circumstances, still leaving out the info on the Bergens. “You don’t have to agree, I know that there would be trolls that still hold anger.” And he was also not expecting for every nation to even agree, at best he was hoping for at least one, but he managed to get two straight out agreements and three agreeing but wants full details with the King. It was a lot better than he would have ever expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to say no, believe me, I want with all my heart to laugh at your face and throw you out,” she growled out but took a deep breath. “But one, you're just the goddamn messenger so I ain’t doing that shit to you and two, I can’t make an important decision like that.” Her father still goes in and out of his mind, the doctors are not very optimistic of his chances of coming to his senses, she leaned back in her seat at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch nodded and did know that Barb was still a princess, ergo not the actual ruler, but she is still the next in line. “Alright, would it be alright if I meet up with the King, or do you want to tell him yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barb breathed through her nose, “nah. The old man can still kickass just fine, you can swing by tomorrow. You haven’t done any fuck up things, so your currently off the thin ice...for now,” her eyes narrowed when she said the last part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he held Gear down as she was glaring right back at the Princess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh and nice evasion, got to say not many trolls can keep up with me,” she grinned. Now that she was out of her battle rage, she has to say she was impressed by how long he kept up with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just have experience with violent creatures in the forest combined that with good stamina and here we are,” he remembered how plain awful his endurance was in the beginning. He could barely climb a three tree without breathing heavily, but after many, many years he has successfully raised his endurance. He is not even gonna mention the troubles he had with the predators, those were a nightmare and a half.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell, welp I think I crashed here long enough. Hey Riff, we’ll start the fix-up tomorrow!” She barked at him, he didn’t even flinch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” he waved his hand as the duo left the apartment. “Now about that-,” he was cut off by a sharp ring. It was Branch Shellphone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry.” He quickly picked up his phone and all he saw was bright yellow. “Hey, Barnaby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch!” He heard Bliss's cheerful voice. “Oh Barnaby, I told you to stop tentacle dialing trolls, they might have been doing something important you silly pebble,” the yellow had faded and Branch can now see Bliss holding up the octopus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Bliss,” Gear also buzzed as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heyo! Didn’t mean to call ya, but you know Barnaby. Whose that?” She looked at the other troll on the screen, his eyes trying to take in what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Riff, he’s a Rock troll,” Bliss's eyes lit up as Riff gave a wave to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A Rock troll! Awesome! Where do you all live? Is it hot? Cold? Windy? Can your hair also move around like Branch? What kind of music do you all vibe out to? What is your food like? Is it spicy? Sweet? Can-,” her mouth was covered by a familiar blue hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, you might overwhelm him,” Trollex sat down beside her as he quickly removed his hand before she could lick it...again. “Sup, I’m King Trollex of the Techno trolls, nice to see another type of troll,” he smiled as his eyes tried to take in Riff form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, it’s weird as hell to actually see a troll that was only told in tales, but you look cool as hell,” it was kinda neat to see how other trolls communicate. He just never knew that they had similar devices for communication. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch then got an idea, “you know, Trollex is also an engineer like you Riff.” He smiled widely as the two eyes widened and their grins curled up. Next thing he knows he is swept up with both of them on their different types of engineering, the machines that they use, and even the schematics of trying to put a cooler in a car without it messing up any of the parts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, can I just say,” Riff suddenly spoke before they could continue. “I am feeling some serious broship right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Broship?” Branch was a bit confused by the expression, but Trollex nodded his head in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, right to the bones,” he pounded his chest in admission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch how bout you,” Riff pointed his finger at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is a broship?” He tilted his head in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brothers and friendship combined and you make broship,” he clenched both his hands in a dramatic effect. “It is tougher than metal, harder than an overworked bull and stronger than any punch that might be thrown. That is broship,” he brought down his arm as if to end it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch only understood the first part, the rest were absolutely lost on him, but he gave a slight chuckle at Riff display nonetheless. “Okay, I’m down for a broship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riff grinned wildly, “my bros this is a start of a rocking relationship,” he pumped his fist in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trollex copied him as well, Branch just had a bemused look on his face as he too put his fist in the air as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And no Angler Bus is not a thing I made up, it’s actually the transportation the Rock trolls used in the movies!!</p>
<p>As usual tell me what songs you think would fit with this and how do certain genres make you feeeeelll.</p>
<p>Trip Mechanical background song: “Highway to Hell,” by AC/DC</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Deep In One's Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...Deep Breath..This is on the first page of the hits section….HOW IN THE-?!?! Okay?!  Like OKaY?!</p>
<p>THhank you and And All!! Like seriously I wasn’t expecting this story to even get that far?!? Like holy shit! You all made this possibly awesome!! Whoooooo!</p>
<p>Also extra long chapter for all of you wonderful people!</p>
<p>Let us Dive into the CBT!! My wonderful readers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 14: Deep In One's Soul</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Branch was outside the castle door waiting to be called in, his feet were nervously tapping the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘If Princess Barb hates Pop trolls, then what does that say about the King,’ </em>he anxiously thought. He felt Gear buzz once more trying to calm him down, he petted her in thanks after all he has his cloak off for this meeting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can, like, enter,” one of the guards sporting an intricate nose ring opened the door for him. “Don’t try anything, but if you do at least make it entertaining for us,” she pointed to herself and the other guard, who had the same style of nose ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch only offered them a nod as he stepped inside the room. It was as grand as he expected, the windows looked tinted violet and it depicted a picture of a guitar, drums, piano and many other instruments made entirely of glass. The floor was glossed so much to perfection that he can see his reflection staring right back at him, the chandelier seemed to be even half the size of a pod and he’s not even gonna get started on the paintings. But the real spotlight was the two trolls at the very center at the end, he could easily recognize Princess Barb as she gave him a nod, and right to the left of her was an old, crazy black hair, dull violet troll, and piercing red eyes. It was King Thrash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch quietly gulped as he gave a low bow to him as he rehearsed the lines he spoke last night, “greetings your majesty. I am Branch from the Pop Village and King Peppy has requested for an alliance between both of our nations.” He took a breath as he still kept his head bowed, this was his first time really formally introducing himself to a leader properly. All his previous encounter was him just being accidentally introduced or just bumped into the rulers, he has to do this right after all first impressions do leave an impact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>King Thrash stayed quiet for a bit before he began to speak, “hmm, why do the Pop trolls seek us out now?” He spoke lowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thirteen years ago we managed to escape terrible <em>beasts </em>that enslaved us, my King sent me here and to all the different nations to seek aid if those <em>monsters </em>ever appear on our doorstep once more,” he took another breath. His heart calmed with Gear soft buzzing, where would he be without her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Monsters...huh...would these monsters ever find out where we live? And if so, can we trust the Pop trolls to help fight against it,” even Barb sent a glance to him at the question, but smiled at his question nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch quieted for a moment, it would be so easy just to lie to them and say that the Pop trolls would stand by their side through it all, but he’s not. He is not about to lie to the King, not when that could very well happen. He knows that it is important to have as much help as possible, to finally have a home they can be safe in. But if that means it would risk the lives of the Rock trolls with his lie, blindsiding them to the horrors that could await them if they did agree without the entire picture, he refuses to do that to them. So he opens his mouth and speaks, “no I cannot say with any certainty that the Pop trolls could find the strength to fight against those <em>things </em>again nor can I say that they won’t find out where you all live. I’m sorry for not having the answer you wanted.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air was still until a chuckled rippled out, “honest, good. Raise your head, we don’t do that sort of thing anymore,” Branch slowly raised his head and met the eyes of warm crimson eyes. “It seems that we have a bit to talk about, huh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch blinked then he nodded, “yeah.” He stood up and followed both of the royals out of the room and into a smaller room with a table and a few chairs. They sat down and he waited, the King's head seemed to sway as he still said nothing. Branch patiently waited for him to begin, then Barb, who was watching her father closely, subtly nudged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhh-right, right. So it’s been quite some time since we saw a Pop troll grace our land,” King Thrash began as his folded hands clenched tightly to each other. “But it’s nice to meet you nonetheless, so tell me how are the Pop trolls doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re doing okay, after a few years of being...prisoners, we managed to build a community for ourselves,” he then discussed a bit more in detail about how their village is surrounded by a forest and how it grew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good and this mission is important to your King right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very, we all had lost a lot of trolls during those times and he wants to make sure we can avoid that tragedy ever again,” Branch said as his eyes downcasted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So why?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why what sir?” He tilted his head at the incomplete question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” He repeated once more, Branch tilted his head in confusion, but Barb noticed what was happening and gave a quick pinch on her dad's leg. “Why did he only send one troll?” He knows that he’s getting old, his mind is slowly dwindling, but he will see this through damn what his body might say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch paused at the odd question, “Well a vast majority of the Pop trolls don’t have the survival training necessary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you do,” he curiously asked with no hint of mockery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like to think so, I do venture further than any of the trolls in the village and I can survive in those forests for a long period of time. I mean I’m here so I think that counts for something,” he gave a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed it does,” he smiled back at the young troll...who looked to be around his daughter's age. “Tell me, do you by chance have any family?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I barely had a friend let alone a family before I left sir,” he tilted his head at the odd question but didn’t say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb though, her eyes widened as her father's fingers clenched tightly together and this time it wasn’t to keep his mind at the now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My apologies for bringing such a thing up then,” he hoped he was wrong with his assumption.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, they died long ago when we were still held prisoners,” he eased as he felt Gear quiet buzz once more. “It was <em> theirs </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two royals shared a quick glance then King Thrash started up once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed it was, now how about we discuss some of the aspects of this alliance,” Branch whipped his head up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait really?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really, but I will not agree to the Pop trolls residing in our homes,” King Thrash firmly said, Branch then tilted his head in confusion and nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘If rescinding in their nation is not an option then what would it be?’ </em> Branch thought to himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I can offer you is supplies, I noticed that while you have an abundance of food, other materials, like metals, ores, and other precious materials are hard to come by.” He watched as Branch's eyes widened at the implication.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch knew it was hard to come by metals in the village, it took him ages to even find the right metals to even start on The Beetle. So if what the King says is true, his leg started to shake in excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That-that would be amazing!” He smiled, but he quickly calmed himself down...barely. “But um, the King will have to be the one to finalize any decisions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>King Thrash chuckled at the young troll excitement, “of course, but for now how about we discuss the rough draft for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” at that, the two of them began to hash out details of the supply trade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb watched the two of them and only half paid attention to the conversation, she can honestly say that she was expecting a lot more yelling, but damn her impressed. It seems that the Pop troll does know a thing about tact, she may not like him but she appreciates him being patient with her pops during his drifting mind times and treating him like the respectable King he is. Speaking of King, her mind drifted to King Peppy, her mouth twitched downwards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Did he really send Branch here alone because he trusted him or was this supposed to be one big suicide mission?’ </em>she bitterly thought. Though she wasn’t the only one as King Thrash only took a glance at Branch skin at the first meeting to think of that same question. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was already afternoon when Branch had finally left the room, he was about to make his way back to Riff place when he stopped and stepped to the side to see a small black blur flew past him. He watched the blur tumble for a bit before revealing it was a small Rock trolling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, man! I totally thought I would have caught you,” the troll snapped his finger as he picked himself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm who are you?” He felt deja vu when the time Clampers tried to tackle him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Fume stranger!” He happily waved as he walked over to him. “And that’s my brother Sid Fret,” Branch turned to see a much calmer troll walk over to him. “And we’re here to bring you to Carol’s place!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...why?” At this point, Gear peaked her head out to observe the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhhhh! What is that?!” Fume tried to climb up Branch, but he was having none of that as he picked him up and held him away from him. “Oooook it looks so cool!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we not try climbing me?” He held on somewhat tightly as the trolling tried to pry himself off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Haven’t even left my line of sight and you're already doing shit like this,” a very deep voice said. Branch looked and saw Sid Fret sighed as he plucked his brother from Branch and held him under his arm like a ball. “Don’t worry, he’s like this all the time,” he deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Reminds me of a similar troll...many similar trolls actually,” he can’t even begin to count.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds like hell,” he grunted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, but really can’t live without them,” he softly smiled. He may have only just met the other trolls, but that short time cemented themselves firmly in his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True that,” he glanced at his still squirming brother. “Riff at Carol place if you were wondering, the two of them are in some competition about who can fit the most marshmallows in their mouth. I can take you to them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch gave a slight smile at the image, “That would be great! Lead the way,” and so the two of them went to their destination with a still thrashing trolling tucked under the brother’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the next day and him, Riff, Sid Fret, Fume and Carol were hanging out at Riff's home, Barb was stuck with her royal duties, and just talking when Carol asked an interesting question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how did you let your parents let you go out so much on your own?” Hers may have been chill, but even they wouldn’t let her leave Rock City without one of them until she was fifteen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I don’t have any,” he awkwardly commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah shit, my bad. What about aunts or uncles?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“None either, my entire family died a long time ago,” he fidgeted on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carol straightened up, her blue eyes narrowed, “so no troll was watching out for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really,” he shrugged his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riff spared a glance and he can see Sid Fret place a hand on his little brother's head as his entire face dropped. He takes a look at Carol and he could see the air around her fizzle in irritation, though he can’t blame her as he grips his own pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say, do you play an instrument?” She asked suddenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. I’m currently learning how to play the violin.” At this point, he was used to the random question popping out of nowhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Violin? Gotta play me a piece later, but how do you feel about learning another?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah sure. Which instrument?” He leaned in curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Bass, come on let me show you a few chords,” she brought out her blue and black Bass from the case and began to pluck a few of the strings. Fume wormed his way into the conversation and happily put in his input as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s easy if you remember the rhyme!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riff watched as Carol began to go into Big Sister more on the younger troll as she gently guided his fingers to the correct strings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good you seem to be quickly getting the hang of this,” Carol gently spoke as she watched his face illuminate with glee. She may have met this troll for only a day but if anything happens to him she will burn those fuckers and then herself. He is now under her protection, so she will make damn sure that nothing bad will happen to him. She felt eyes watching her and saw the small bug staring at her, Gear gave her a nod of approval, as if she could hear her thoughts, and settled down next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Congrats, it takes quite a bit for Gear to like a troll,” Branch smiled down at his friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When you have something in common then it’s gonna click,” Branch quizzically looked at Carol giving Gear a pat on the head but shrugged it off as a girl thing. The other two, on the other hand, knew that the two of them now shared a similar goal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fume puffed up his face, “awww why don’t you want to cuddle me?” He asked Gear who pointedly didn’t look in his direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later Branch had successfully managed to pluck all the correct strings, “Strings are a bit different from the Violin, but it feels the same...am I making any sense?” He looked at Carol who nodded her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make perfect sense to me, now all you have to do now is to let the music move through your body until your soul is the one listening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like all music then,” he said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm never heard of any other style of music, but if it feels like that to you, then like all music it is,” she simply said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch smiled softly as he felt deep within him a twinge that resonated in his soul as soon as he began to play his piece. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Boom Boom Boom’ He can hear it right behind him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later, Branch was alone for the first time and he decided that he would explore more of Rock City. He went through many stores, and not just the engineering ones much to his utter dismay as Gear had to drag him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Boom Boom Boom’ They are slowly gaining on them. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He also had visited the Volcano base, the magma rocks were interesting as this was the closest he was going to the lava. He was not about to even step foot on the Volcano without some hard gear and a Rock troll guiding him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Boom Boom Boom’ Oh Forest surrounding me, please don’t let them find us. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He even sent a few pictures of the volcano to Prince D, and he got a call back almost as soon as it was delivered. Next thing he knows he’s laughing with him over a rock joke that the Funk troll told.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Boom Boom Boom’ Some troll, any troll. SAVE US!! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he felt it before he heard it, the erratic stomping of feet, the ground shaking beneath him, the <em> Boom </em>of something loud, and the screams, the screams of trolls. He stopped dead in his tracks, he started frantically looking around to see where the sound was coming from. There was a concert taking place and all the screams and stomping were from the excited Rock trolls, but Branch didn’t know that at the time. Instead, booming words got to him first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘He killed our tribes, he killed our creed,’ </em>Branch heard a loud raspy voice command the song. He feels a cold hand clench his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Out on the plains we gave him hell. But many came too much for Cree. Oh will we ever be set free?” </em>It becomes even louder, Branch takes a few steps back as memories begin to flicker. He remembers </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Galloping hard on the plains” </em>He remembers the caves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Fighting them at their own game” </em>It was the tunnels they used.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Murder for freedom the stab in the back. Women and children are cowards attack!” </em> It was those caves and tunnels they used to escape <em> them. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Run to the hills, run for your lives.” </em> And that’s exactly what he starts doing. He pitches forward and runs and runs and runs. Memories invading his mind, the screams of trolls and trollings, the shaking ground, and the loud booming footsteps of <em> their </em>feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Boom Boom </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He needs to get away, he needs to find somewhere safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Boom Boom </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can still hear them, he can hear them. <em> He Can’T gEt AwAy.   </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he sees a small hole. Small enough that <em> Bergen monstrous hands </em> won’t be able to find him. He shoots towards it and curls up in a ball with his hair surrounding him. And he waits. And waits. And waits. He can feel a buzzing, but it was so <em> f a r a w a y. </em>So he waits. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waits until he can hear only silence. He will wait until he knows it is safe to come out. He Will WAIT UNTI-a hand is pressed against his back. He cautiously takes a peak, looks, and sees a strange troll looking straight forward, his hand gently rubbing his back. It was Sid Fret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt something soft land on his lap, it was a black blanket with guitar and lightning bolts decorating it. He looks and sees a smaller trolling who is now holding out a stuffed animal that was a black four-legged creature with a rather large tail and button eyes. It was Fume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take Blitzer, this helps me when I get like this too,” Fume quietly says as he hands him yet another blanket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch dazily takes it from his hands and gently holds it in his lap, then he sees a small gray firefly cuddling his stomach in comfort. It was Gear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then feels Fume's small set of arms hug around his waist and leans his head on his chest. “Don’t worry, it might seem like everything sucks but it will get better. Trust me I know the feeling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch looked at the trolls and creatures surrounding him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sid Fret. Fume. Gear….He embraces their comfort as all he can hear is buzzing, faint talking, and his slowing heartbeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was twenty minutes later when Branch finally gathered himself together, hair back in place, and softly smiled at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My parents died a few years ago,” Fume began still hugging Branch. “They were eaten by the Goarders and I was all alone. It was so scary and I could barely breathe,” he choked up and got a bit teary-eyed. Branch gently puts over his shoulder as Sid Fret moves his to Fume head. “I was so lost, but then Sid Fret was there and he helped. He helped me a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t easy after his parents passed,” Sid Fret began. “I found him sobbing out near the cliffs and the rest is history.” He remembers seeing Fume crying out to the world as he was covered in blood and the remains of his parents. It wasn’t a pretty sight. “What we’re trying to say, is that the two of us know the feeling and if you ever need a moment to breathe. Just come to us alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch nodded solemnly as he felt Gear move to his shoulder. “I will...the same goes for you two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sid Fret gave a small smirk as he stood up and stretched. “Our home is a street down, want to come with us? We have wafers,” he teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The chocolate ones are the best,” Fume also got up and picked up one of the blankets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch looked at the two, the blanket still around his shoulder and he was clutching the stuffed creature in his arms and nodded. “Sure,” he stood up. “I’ll try one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yes. The chocolate wafers tasted absolutely delicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow on the day before he was meant to leave, he found himself in the room where he first met Princess Barb</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck this!” She threw a vase against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who was still having a writer block. He leaned back as he silently munches on a cheesy cracker provided by Carol. Gear was casually hanging upside down with Debby the bat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What exactly is she writing?” He casually looked over at Carol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A new song, but words are sometimes hard for her you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Branch can answer Barb screamed out, “what else rhymes with reputation?!” She looked in Carol’s direction, “I got generation, station, maybe salutation?! Graduation!? Ghaaa!!!! But that makes no sense!” She marched over and flung the sheet at Carol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them looked over at it and Branch involuntarily blurted out. “How about ‘I’ve never been afraid of any deviation?’” Barb eyed swiveled over to him. She opened her mouth to retort then closed it into consideration and looked back to her sheet to jot down a few words. Her eyes snapped back to Branch as soon as she was done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You. Help. Now.” Branch could feel her stare seeping into his being as he slowly nodded his head. “Thank Fuck.” She exclaimed as she leaned down on top of the beanbag and started to mark up some of the lines. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch hated to say it, he was actually enjoying creating new music. He bickered with Barb over the lyrics and some of the metaphors, but he had a fun time arguing his own opinion instead of shutting it completely down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a fucking miracle worker I fucking swear,” Barb sighed in relief at her finally complete lyrics. “Now all I need is to figure out the rest of the beat and I got my song.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glad to hear that,” Branch said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, you ain’t half bad,” Barb smirked as she was sprawled on top of the beanbag. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right back at you Princess Barb.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to use that title shit with me,” she waved her hands at him. “I only do it when it’s fuckers I don’t know, so like if you want to be friends or some shit-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that would be cool,” he accidentally cut her off in his eagerness. “I don’t have many...wait,” he paused as he realized that he was actually about to tell a lie. Ever since he left Pop Village and made his way to Rock City, he realized he had more friends than he can count on both hands. Before he even left his home, he didn’t even have any friends to fill up one hand, but now he has friends spanning all across the map. “Huh,” it was more than a nice feeling. It felt warm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch decided it was best to breech more on his feelings on that later and instead said, “well I can’t wait to hear your song. It’ll be the first Rock song I ever heard,” he didn’t really count the ones at the stores, he was paying more attention to the products. And he happily deleted his previous knowledge of the unknown rock concert that sent him down a panic hole of a breakdown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” she sits straight up and looks at him. Carol does the same, “are you telling me that all the time you’ve been here, you still haven’t been to a Rock concert?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch waited for impact at his next words, “no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two female rockers looked at each other before they jumped up and began to move. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You call Riff and I’ll set up the stage,” Barb barked out as she began to move grab instruments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm do you-,” he began to stand up when a voice interrupted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sit your ass right there,” Carol glared as he promptly sat back on the bean bag. “Good,” she focuses back on the phone. “Hey, Riff we got a situation. No, he’s not injured...neither dead...I swear...he hasn’t heard any Rock songs,” she holds the phone far from her ears as a loud ‘What!’ emitted from the speaker. “Yeah, so get your ass over here. We’re gonna need a drummer.” She hung up and made her to the back to help out Barb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was less than twenty minutes when everything was set up with a heavily panting Riff, but he looked determined as he went behind his drums. Carol looked like she had eased up and went back to her previous calm state as she tuned her Bass, but he thinks that it won’t last long. Even Sid Fret and Fume was on the ground next to Branch as they had been with Riff at the time. Barb had a feral urge look as she began to pluck the strings of her guitar, she looked back at her bandmates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys good?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready when you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s rock the fuck out of this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell yeah, I say we need a classic. How bout ‘I love Rock ‘N Roll.’” All eyes lit up from all the Rock trolls, both playing and listening, at the mention of the song. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright! 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!” Riff begins to beat on the drums for the first few lines before Barb and Carol joined in on guitar and bass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I saw him dancin' there by the record machine,” </em> Barb sang as she pointed at Sid Fret. “ <em> I knew he must a been about seventeen.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Till he was with me, yeah me.” </em> Both the other members and the Rock trolls that were listening sang that last piece. “ <em> An' I could tell it wouldn't be long, Till he was with me, yeah me, singin!”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby! I love rock n' roll! So come an' take your time an' dance with me.” </em>Branch bobbed his head along with the beat of the song. It was wild, it was a bit crazy but he felt that urge to scream out, and not in pain for once, and join along. But he kept his silence, that didn’t mean he didn’t sing it in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “And we'll be movin' on. An' singin' that same old song. Yeah with me, singin'” </em>He couldn’t help but laugh at that part, it seemed utterly ironic for some reason. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby! I love rock n' roll! So come an' take your time an' dance with me!” </em>At this point, Fume had long since gotten up and began to stomp around wildly as he sang along. The song repeated those last few lines before coming to an end. All eyes swiveled over to him in expectation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how was that,” Barb grinned wildly at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It felt like my wild side wanted to come out and just let loose. It felt almost freeing that part of myself that was kept up under a lock and key and hidden from the eye. It was completely wild and I love it,” he smiled at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb gave a low whistle, “you certainly have a damn good way with words. Nice to know that though, we might make a Rock troll out of you yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch was taken aback by that sentence, “Ah, Umm thank you. So what does Rock mean to you then?” He got a few chuckles from Riff and Carol, a smile from Fume and two savage smirks from Barb and a surprising Sid Fret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rock,” Barb begins. “Rock is the voice of change. The answer to why we should rise up and take a stand. It’s the purpose that let us get rage the fuck out of all of our emotions and let it all out in the open for all the hear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s also the reason why I sometimes scream to the empty void of nothingness and I just don’t give a damn,” Sid Fret muttered. Riff snorted and fist-bumped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that’s the truth,” she pointed at Sid. “And with Rock we all became something more than what we are. Take our fucking ancestors for example, they embraced Rock to counter the silence. To fight off against all those goddamned creatures that dared to prey on them. They found a way against the shitty system and made it their bitch and I’m not about to ignore that struggle. The past is our foundation, if we just try to ignore that part of it, then their ignoring what they grew to become, it was their <b>choice</b> to grow and become something greater. And become something greater they did,” she finished as she glanced out the window of her kingdom. They became something more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch felt like he understood Barb better and even about her anger on the Pop trolls. It wasn’t just that they tried to take the strings, they tried to take what made them, them. They tried to steal the identity that they worked with their own two hands. It was illuminating as new light went into his eyes, piece by piece, he was starting to understand them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And besides it a damn good way to just vent out all of your frustrations,” Riff imputed as well. “Don’t you just have those moments where you just have to scream to the sky ‘F U’ instead of the troll that’s pissing you off.” He remembers, he did it earlier today. If he gets asked one more time about what the damn lights in the car means!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch thinks back to the times he had to scream his frustrations, but he never really did it because of another troll, usually, it was a breakdown if it was too much. “Not really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait so you never got angry with a troll before?” Carol questioned not really believing what he was saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No I have, I just haven’t really yelled it out loud,” he shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That seems absolutely tiring just to bottle it all in,” Sid Fret said instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine, all they really mock about is my attitude, skin, and lack of singing-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold the fuck up!” Barb eyes twitch violently. “Did you just say your skin?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch remembered that these trolls have vastly different reactions from Pop trolls, he was still getting used to the idea. “Yeah, but it’s not that big of a deal. I’m used to those comments over the years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Years,” Carol eyes widened at the thought. How old was he when he first turned gray in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But why?!” Fume moves his hand around in confusion, why would any troll mock another for their lack of rhythm?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a big deal?” Riff muttered to himself. He can’t even imagine some troll saying that nonchalantly, but then he looks at Branch, and there he is. Sitting there as if he wasn’t tormented in the worst degree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sid after stayed silent as he gripped his forearms to quell his rage. It was not helping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb was silent, her fist curled up in balls, her teeth bared in fury then she screams, “What they fucking did? What they did was not fucking OKAY! By all the GHAAAHHAAA! Fuck THEM! I don’t even have words!?” She got up and marched around as she ranted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch was about to stand up to calm her when a voice pushed through, “You Can’t Bring Me Down.” Sid Fret calmly stated. Barb looked sharply at him and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah, let’s fucking go,” Sid Fret made his way up as the rest of the group went back to their previous positions. Branch assumed they were about to begin another rock song as he watched Sid Fret tuning a guitar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time no words were needed as Barb did a silent countdown with her fingers and as soon as it reached one, Sid Fret began with a guitar solo. It was eerie, it was like it was calm before the storm and as soon as it began to wind down, sound exploded. If he thought the previous song was wild, this just blew the roof off the castle as it was unrestrained and insane. And yet, it triggered something within him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “What the hell's going on around here?” </em> They all screamed out at the same time though backed off as Barb sang the next part. “ <em> First off-let's take it from the start. Straight out-can't change what's in my heart. No one-can tear my beliefs apart, you can't bring me.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The longer Branch listened, the more his hands balled into fists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You...can't...bring...me...down!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The longer he listens, the more he had to bite his lower lips to stop himself from screaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Who the hell you calling crazy? You wouldn't know what crazy was If Charles Manson was eating fruit loops on your front porch....” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never felt this type of rage before, yes there were times where he was enraged by trolls, but he usually bottled it down to not cause trouble but the more he listened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “So why you trying to bring me? Well you can't bring me down...No, no, no, no. Can't bring me down....No, no, no, no, no, no. Can't bring me down....No, no, no, no, no, no. Well you can't bring me down!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really wanted to...</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Just cause you don't understand what's going on don't mean it don't make no sense. And just cause you don't like it, don't mean it ain't no good. And let me tell you something </em>;” Branch viciously flashbacks to Creek and his taunts, the Pop trolls and their stares, the Snack Pack and their utter naivety. He gritted his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Can you say "feel like shit"? Yea maybe sometimes I do feel like shit! I ain't happy 'bout it, but I'd rather feel like shit than be full of shit!” </em>Just those lines remind him of Creek, not Poppy, not any of the trolls that stare, not any other Pop trolls, just Creek. His words are utter bullshit that he wonders…</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “And if I offended you, oh I'm sorry...But maybe you need to be offended. But here's my apology and one more thing...fuck you!” </em>Branch eyes glared at the sky at those last words as he can’t help but fucking agree. Just fuck them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck the Pop trolls and their double standards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck Creek and his lying hypocrite ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck the trolls that have nothing better to than to fucking stare at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FUCK THEM!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Cause you...can't...bring...me...down!” </em>Everyone yelled out, even Branch as he harshly whispered those words. It was almost freeing. He got up with an already yelling Fume and pumped his fists in the air. Gear was flying around sporadically also getting into the song rage as she buzzed loudly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BUZZZ! UZZZ!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb has her eyes on Branch during this entire song. She watched him as the rage began to finally engulf him as he pumped his fist and stomped his feet. The way he almost didn’t know what to do with his new rage, something cemented deep in her soul. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In one world where a certain rock princess becomes a queen due to her father declining mental state, her fury towards the Pop trolls skyrockets beyond compare as she believes that they are the source of all the troll’s misery and pain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this world, her father's condition and her fury still stay but a different reason has occurred for her anger. In this world, her rage is all for her friend and the injustice done to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bring me down-you can't bring me down! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Bring me down-you can't bring me down, no! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Bring me down-you can't bring me down! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Bring me down-you can't bring me down! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“It sucks you have to leave already,” Riff moaned as he watched Branch put his belongings in his Beetle. “Can’t you stay for one more day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, I am still technically on a mission and I need to bring this letter to the King after all,” Branch gesturing over to the letter he received from King Thrash. “But I will call, we are making it possible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riff went goofy on him, “hell yeah. Still can’t believe that the Techno trolls are so fucking advanced to make shit like this. I mean how in the hell did they manage to find a way to connect our phones and theirs in less than a week. I mean that shit is just to damn dope.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch did have to admit that the Techno trolls were really something amazing. Riff had bemoaned that they weren’t gonna be able to talk when Branch was gone, but Trollex had the idea of connecting the frequency waves that emitted from the stations and phones. Next thing they know, Riff was flawlessly able to talk to Trollex with his own phone. His friends...bro’s were amazing like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enough shop talk, you can do that later,” Carol barged in and handed him a case. Branch took a peek inside, it was a green Bass with a black outlining, “you’ve been doing pretty kickass lately. You need to keep that up, don't cha.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your right,” he chuckled as he carefully placed inside the Beetle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph, trying to one-up me,” Riff teased as he had previously given Branch a few engineering books. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I even need to,” she smirked right back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BRANNCHH!” He turned around and caught a leaping Fume in midair. “Oh man! I almost got you that time!” He snapped his fingers as he was set down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe next time,” he felt a blanket being placed on top of his head. “Though I guess surprise attacks count.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not if I’m working separate from the little devil,” Sid Fret smirked at his brother's annoyed expression. “Better luck next time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch grabbed the blanket as Fume began to yell at his brother for the betrayal, he was just casually leaning on a speaker during the exchange. The blanket was black with a bass guitar and rain clouds spread all around. He smiled as he folded it and placed it in the Beetle. Gear went from his shoulder and sat herself down on top of the blanket, it was very soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Swing by round when you have the chance alright dipshit,” Barb punched Branch on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too...dumbass,” he was encouraged to use profanity by all of them, and yes even Fume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you're getting the hang of it,” she smirked at him as he jumped into the Beetle. “Don’t forget this,” she threw at him a black notebook with a crimson red skull and spikes protruding from the spine. It was absolutely gaudy and he loved it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This looks absolutely ridiculous, I'm definitely gonna use it when I finish my previous notebook,” he put that away as he heard Riff snort when he caught sight of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That looks like utter trash.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that’s why I got it,” she then looked at Branch once more. “You better fucking call alright, else I will drag your ass right back here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to remember that,” he smiled as he waved them goodbye as he started up the Beetle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember to keep straight till you see the craggy rocks that look like a gnarly loop de loop then head right till you get to that forest, you’ll probably know the way from there,” Carol instructed as she ruffled his hair. “Don’t you even think bout being a stranger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wasn’t planning on it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And make sure to bring back those berry tarts when you come back! It sounds really yummy!” Fume excitedly exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Especially the poisonberry,” Sid Fret added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You do know that they don’t actually have poison right,” he quirked one of his eyebrows at the Rock troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One could only dream,” he drawled out instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch shook his head, “I’ll make sure to bring them anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bro,” Riff put out his hand and Branch gave an amused eye roll as he fist-bumped the open palm. “Well so talk later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it, welp I’m off.” He waved goodbye to them as he began to drive off, but before long he heard a song playing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “No stop signs, speed limit. Nobody's gonna slow me down. Like a wheel, gonna spin it. Nobody's gonna mess me around.” </em>He gave a quick look back and saw that the speaker that was near Sid playing loudly. He then saw the others grinning wildly as they held the middle finger high in the air, he blinked for a moment before barking out a laugh. He proudly raised his right middle finger high in the air as well as he continued to drive forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I'm on the highway to hell </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Highway to hell </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I'm on the highway to hell </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Highway to hell </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Nighttime had come around and the two of them had already settled down for the night. Gear was fast asleep as she was cuddled into the blankets wrapped all around her, Branch on the other hand was wide awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thoughts had plagued his mind ever since silence had shone down, but this time they weren’t ones of pain and misery, but rather of joy and laughter as he looked back on his journey. He was an introverted, grumpy, asshole of a troll that was ashamed of his own lack of color. Don’t get him wrong he is still all of those things, but much more has been integrated inside of him or he found things within him that he never had before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the Techno Trolls, he figured out that it was okay to lean on someone every once and a while, that they will always have an ear out to listen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the Classical Trolls he discovered that it was okay to like something completely different, that doesn’t mean you are wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the Bounty Hunters, he found out that not every troll will judge him for his lack of color, that they won’t look down on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the Country Trolls, he was introduced to the very concept that it was okay to be sad, that you don’t have to be always happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the Funk Trolls, he affirmed that he should embrace what makes him different, that he shouldn’t shy away from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the Rock Trolls, he learned that it was okay to vent out all your frustrations and hatred, that it was not okay to bottle in those trolls words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He learned so much from each and every single one of them and he is so very, very grateful that he had the opportunity to meet all of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘I want to become something more than what I am,’ </em> those were his last thoughts as the land of dreams whisked him away. Though if he only stayed up a bit longer though he would have noticed that something had shifted. Something had changed. Something about his skin change. It wasn’t that he gained any color, the skin was still dull gray, but for some reason, it looked lighter than it did before.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well look at that Gear, we’re almost home,” he pointed out the edge of the Deep Forest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uzz!” She nodded eagerly, she can’t wait to get back to her comfy bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, soon we will be back in Pop Village…” then he remembered he is going back to Pop Village. And just like that his entire mood dropped and darken as well as his once lighter skin, though neither of the two noticed as the both of them were lost in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bzz,” she gently nudged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He breathed in and gave her a small smile, “I’m fine, just didn’t hit me that’s all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She flew up and nibbled his ear at his lie but he gently swats her away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, none of that. Now come on, we still have letters to deliver and I need to make a call.” He started to dial the pad. “Hey...yeah, I’m about a day ride away, so you best start making your way...you don’t have to thank me, I am honestly happy to do this. Alright, I’ll see you soon.” He hung up and looked at Gear who had already made her way back to the passenger seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright let’s rollout,” and with that, the two of them made their way back to Pop Village along the familiar dirt.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Yes! Sid Fret and Fume are actual trolls that appear in the movie. Sid Fret was that Security guard that the Pop trolls tricked, and Fume, while he didn’t actually have a name, was that one troll that had a guitar with Barb when they were flying across the desert and one of the trolls at the end with Poppy story. </p>
<p>Let me know what you all think of genres and what songs you think you click!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Songs:</p>
<p>Rock Concert: “Run to the Hills,” by Iron Maiden.</p>
<p>Barb Song: “Bad Reputation,” by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts</p>
<p>Band Song: “I Love Rock ‘N Roll,” by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts</p>
<p>Vent Song: “You Can’t Bring Me Down,” by Suicidal Tendencies.</p>
<p>Riding Song: “Highway to Hell,” by AC/DC</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. It’s Over Isn’t It...Isn’t It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back everyone!</p><p>The warning chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I gots a reason for that. Just wait to read it in my end notes!</p><p>Now then let’s begin!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 15: It’s Over Isn’t It...Isn’t It?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He leaped on the last step and landed right in front of King Peppy's front porch. After he put his Beetle away, grabbing all the letters and smiling wistfully at his home once more, he had made his way to Pop Village...it was an unwelcome feeling as he once again felt their stares and whispers.</p><p> </p><p>He did not miss that.</p><p> </p><p>Yet he kept his face passive, and grabbing a growling Gear, made his way to the King home. He knocks on the door a few times before it opens and he sees King Peppy eyes widen at the troll in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Branch!” He gives him a big hug, Branch stiffly lets it happen as Gear watches from inside his hair. “Good to see you are safe and in one piece. Come, let me make a pot and grab some snacks. We have much to discuss,” he lets go of him and leads him inside.</p><p> </p><p>Branch made his way to the vibrant orange chair while Gear flew down and sat next to Blitz and a new orange firefly. For some reason as soon as he sat down in the chair, he felt that it was a bit too small for him, which was strange. He knows that he couldn’t have grown that much in a short amount of time. He took a look around the house and he still felt...big.</p><p> </p><p>“It truly is good to see you okay,” King Peppy's voice interrupted Branch’s inner musing. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see that you're okay as well,” he grabbed the tea from the King's hand and sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Course I’m fine, you, on the other hand, was out there in the unknown! Exploring and meeting who knows what!” He leaned back in his seat and took a sip of his tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of meeting,” Branch pulled out a neat stack of envelopes consisting of an electric blue one from the King Trollex, a glittery yellow one from Conductor Trollzart and the Justice Ensemble, a burnt red one from Mayor Delta Dawn, a cool violet from King Quincy and Queen Essence and finally a pitch-black one from King Thrash. He placed them all neatly on the table for King Peppy to see. “These are all the letters from each and every single one of the nations that hold the strings.”</p><p> </p><p>King Peppy almost dropped his tea as he saw the proof right in front of him. “Truly, this is truly amazing.” He shakily grabs the pitch-black envelope and looks at Branch in hope. “What-,” he took a breath. “What was their answer.”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time Branch had set foot in the village, he smiled. “Almost all of them said that they are willing to provide us aid if the need ever comes.” He watched King Peppy, widowed father of one, leader of the Pop trolls, the troll who drove them to their freedom, breaking down crying in joy.</p><p> </p><p>Branch only put his hand on his knee in comfort and silently watched him cry with a purring Blitz and the orange firefly in the King lap. </p><p> </p><p>Soon he eventually calmed down, making himself another pot of ginger tea, and he continued to talk. “Though you will have to make contact with them in order to fully hash out any details of the matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, of course. I guess it’s a good thing I have Blazer now,” gesturing to the young orange firefly. “Blitz would have never been able to make those trips in his age now. So can you tell me more about how the different nations were? I can’t help but be a bit curious,” King Peppy was taken aback when he saw the young gray troll smile widely.</p><p> </p><p>“There is just so much to mention, I mean did you know that the Techno trolls city is actually underwater?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Really,” his eyebrows shot up in interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, it all started,” he began to tell his tale on each and every encounter of the trolls, including the bounty hunters. Through it, all King Peppy couldn’t help but marvel, but not just at the story, though Cooper being a Prince was a fun little surprise. He couldn’t help but be in awe at just the descriptions about the trolls and their nations and just how alive Branch was when he talked vigorously and smiled joyously as he told his story. It seemed that sometime during his journey Branch body, mind and soul had become lighter.</p><p> </p><p> He was happy.</p><p> </p><p>When Branch had finally finished going over his journey King Peppy sat back and deliberated what to do next. It was obvious that he was gonna contact the leaders as soon as possible, but where to go from there?</p><p> </p><p>Branch noticed his pondering expression asked, “Is there something the matter King Peppy?”</p><p> </p><p>“The entire venture was most indeed a fruitful outcome, I’m just a hesitant fool on what exactly to do next after contact has been made,” he leaned back in contemplation.</p><p> </p><p>Branch licked his lips and shyly said, “If it is possible, I would be more than happy to visit the trolls in the near future. After all, it’s good to know more about our soon to be allies.” He looked away not revealing he had a different motive to wanting to see his friends again.</p><p> </p><p>“Smart plan,” King Peppy nodded in agreement. “How about in the next month or so, that should give you plenty of time to recuperate and stock up. If that is amicable with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is more than okay,” he smiled to himself, then another question popped into his head. “So when are you going to tell the rest of the village about the new trolls and our alliance with them?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Branch had left the King home and began walking with one goal in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Find Cooper.</p><p> </p><p>Though it seemed that karma was being finicky today as it was Cooper who found him, except he was with the Snack Pack...which included Creek...yay.</p><p> </p><p>“Branch! Your back!” Poppy yelled happily as she raced along the trail to greet him, only to be sidestepped by Branch at the last moment. “It’s been so long!” She said not even the slightest bit deterred as she turned right back around to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Only four months,” he shrugged his shoulders as he was about to get Cooper when he was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“It has been quite peaceful these past months,” Suki muttered. Branch still very clearly heard her but opt to roll his eyes instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Suki,” Guy Diamond nudged her.</p><p> </p><p>“What, I’m not exactly wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just-,” Biggie was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair it has been totally quiet,” Chenille received a fist bump from Suki, but an elbow from her Satin. </p><p> </p><p>Branch was watching, and unfortunately listening, to this whole conversation take place and he was slowly getting irritated that they were talking about him like he’s not even standing in front of them. Even Cooper was a bit taken aback by them as everything was going down so fast, he tried to say something, but he was cut off before he could even say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now let's all simmer down,” oh joy look who decided to finally say something. Branch watched as Creek took the center of attention. “After all, it is quite rude of us to be talking about a troll when they're standing in front of us, even if it is Branch,” he smirked. “Ah, I’m sorry that was probably rude of me to say.”</p><p> </p><p>Branch felt a chill run up his spine as he was about to retort to Creek's blatant taunt when it occurred to him. Why should he even care? He took his mentor, Trollzart, advice of not caring what others think of him, a bit of Carol’s own style of not giving a fuck and he boredly looked them and blandly said, “okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Creek eyes widened and he had to force himself not to take a step back, he was taken aback. This was not how this usual routine worked, he would taunt and Branch would bite back or look at least somewhat despondent at him. Never disinterest.</p><p> </p><p>Branch looked towards Cooper, “Thanks for watching over my garden while I was away.” And this time all the Snack Pack, even Poppy, was bewildered by Branch actually saying thank you. “Walk with me so I can check out the job you did,” he started to walk forward with Cooper right behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Creek was about to call to him to say something, anything when he felt Poppy flop on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Phooey, I didn’t even get to ask him all about his trip,” she bemoaned.</p><p> </p><p>Creek straightened himself, adjusted his emotions, and smiled at the Princess. “Don’t you worry popstar, you’ll have plenty of chances next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you're right,” she gave him a hug and begin to drag him the opposite direction of Branch and Cooper. “Now let’s go, everyone! Cupcakes are on me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sprinkles all the way!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can already feel it in my belly!”</p><p> </p><p>As the Snack Pack begin to walk towards Poppy home, Creek couldn’t help but look back in the direction in which Branch left. Something was wiggling in his brain, telling him that something was different, that something big had happened. But before he could ponder more on it, he was sucked into a discussion on which cupcakes, red velvet or lemon, were the best.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So I’m starting to think that you didn’t bring me all the way out here just to check on the garden,” Cooper casually said as they had left the safety of the Pop Village and traveled quite the distance away. </p><p> </p><p>“You worried,” Branch softly spoke as he looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really,” he shrugged. “Half of me trusts you and the other half is just insanely curious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Curiosity killed the bug,” Branch gave him a side glance.</p><p> </p><p>“But it was satisfaction that brought it back,” he retorted. “And speaking of curiosity, where have you been man? Did you encounter new things in the Deep Forest.”</p><p> </p><p>Branch took a minute to think before resolutely nodding his head, “I wasn’t in the Deep Forest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait really?!” The lost prince was taken aback. “Then where were you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Meeting new trolls,” Cooper sucked in his breath at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“F-f-for real? Like you're not pulling my neck or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” He smiled gently when he saw Cooper's eyes sparkle in pure excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“That is so rad! Like I have no words to even describe it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to know the most interesting thing about meeting all of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“What!” The taller troll instantly spun back around and faced him.</p><p> </p><p>“Each nation and group had different music,” he watched Cooper's mouth dropped wide open.</p><p> </p><p>“Like different from Pop?!” Branch nodded silently.</p><p> </p><p>“Like, like, it had a different beat and groove?!” Branch nodded once more.</p><p> </p><p>“And like all the lyrics were different?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Some didn’t even have lyrics.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper fell down and flopped to the dirt, “that is soo weirddd. I want to hear it!” He said enthusiastically as he got up...and up...and up. He looked down, he wasn’t touching the ground anymore, he was in a bubble. “What’s going on?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Cooper was shocked that Branch actually looked relaxed when he was still being lifted up. “Their friends, but prepare to be amazed.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper shot him a confused look as they were beamed up to the giant flying disk, they passed through the opening and Cooper became even more confused as he looked at the trolls that were actually inside it...and they almost looked like him. </p><p> </p><p>He looks below him, more trolls that have long necks like him. </p><p> </p><p>He looks to the side, more trolls that have four legs like him.</p><p> </p><p>He looks above, three more trolls that are looking directly at him and he realizes that one of the trolls definitely looks like him. Only with dreadlocks and cool golden dangles all around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Who,” the bubble popped the two trolls that were inside as it landed in front of the three fancy-looking trolls. “Who are these trolls Branch?” He looked at his friend for the answer. “What’s going on?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright,” Branch gently pushed Cooper forward towards the wide-eyed royal family. “During my journey, I found them-well they found me actually and well,” he gestured towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“We-we have been looking for you for so long my son,” Essence choked up as she took in the sight of her youngest son.</p><p> </p><p>“S-s-son…” Cooper froze on the spot as they began to slowly walk towards him to not frighten him.</p><p> </p><p>“My boy, my boy, my boy you are safe,” Quincy started to tear up as he reached out his hand but kept it to his side. Waiting for his lost son to take that first action.</p><p> </p><p>“You have,” he quietly said, still not believing that this was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we all have, can’t be a twin without their other half,” Darnell weakly chuckled as he looked at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Twin, I have a brother,” he looked at Branch in confusion. “Is-is is this true? Am I really-are they really?!”</p><p> </p><p>The troll only nodded his head, “they’ve been looking for you for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>Cooper's eyes shook as he whipped his head back to the teary-eyed family, he then bolted over to them and tried to wrap his arms around all of them. For the longest time he wondered why he looked so different from the other trolls, he wondered why his egg was abandoned, why his parents were gone. We’re they also eaten by the-the Bergens or did they just not want to claim him. But here they are and they have been looking for him for so long. </p><p> </p><p>He began to cry in joy as he sunk his face in his mother's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>And not even a second after, the rest of the dam broke as the royal family could finally let go and rejoice at the reunion of their found family child and brother. They wrapped their arms around him and began to cry on joy.</p><p> </p><p>Branch and Gear stood on the sidelines and watch the family breakdown in relief together, he wiped a tear at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>Cooper, eyes raw, red, and crying, but still in their warm embrace, turns his neck to look at Branch and yells, “Get over here so I can hug you too!”</p><p> </p><p>Branch was startled by the sudden outburst, but he shook his head, “I don’t think-,” he was cut off as he felt Gear push him forward. “What? Gear what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>She quirked her eyebrow as she just gave him a look, he knew exactly what she was trying to do.</p><p> </p><p>“But they’re sorta having a moment-,” he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sees King Quincy smiling down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that would be a problem,” he gently guides him into the group hug. He feels Cooper and Quincy's arms wrap around him, Gear softly cuddling in his hair, Essence cheek that is resting between his and Cooper's shoulder, and finally, Darnell's forehead is rested right on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Everything felt so warm, their arms, their presence, their <em>comfort. </em>He couldn’t help himself as he wraps his own arms around them as much as he could.</p><p> </p><p>This was his first time hugging anyone other than Gear since his Grandmother died. </p><p> </p><p>It feels so nice. </p><p> </p><p>It feels so good.</p><p> </p><p>He drops further in their embrace, he truly misses this.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After they finally broke away from one another, though they still sat close to one another they began to chat for the time they lost together. Eventually, the subject got turned into how Branch even met his family in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“But you're alright, right.” Cooper's eyes lit up with concern when Branch spoke about the creature that had attacked him and the poison injected into him. “Like they were no lingering effects from that thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, they manage to get all the poison out luckily. All that remains is a scar.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good...did you say scar,” Cooper latched onto that word.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right on my back.” Branch knew what was coming next.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see it!” Cooper eagerly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s alright with their majesties,” he looked over to them as Cooper's face became confused.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright,” Essence gently smiled down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait hold up a second there!” Cooper looks at Branch. “Did you just say your majesties!” Cooper swivels his head to his parents and brother. “Are you guys majesties!? I mean a King and Queen and you a Prince!?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know what I am, but what are you,” Quincy joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, I’m serious!” Copper still cracked a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi serious, I’m Dad,” he heard the groans from his wife and eldest son. He is not the least bit sorry, he couldn’t not use the oldest joke in the book on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Was-was that a Dad joke!” Cooper grinned at him. “I mean I was gonna tell you all a time-traveling joke, but you guys didn’t like it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Darnell hanged his head at the joke.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s two of them,” Essence knows where it goes from here.</p><p> </p><p>Quincy was laughing his head off at his son's first joke at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Should have seen this coming,” Branch had his vest off at this point and was just enjoying the mayhem at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait does that mean I am a Prince!” Cooper went back to his previous train of thought as another realization came upon him. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you would have figured that out your majesty,” Branch cracked a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Majesty! You don’t have to-,” he looked and saw Branch grin. “Wait are you teasing me?! You tease! I didn’t even know you knew how to!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s a new development in progress,” he spent so much time talking to Trollex and Blissy that he picked up some of their habits. “Strange.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit, but it’s you my dude. It’s nice to know you have a funny bone in that body of yours,” he looked at Branch and realized he was vestless. “Turn around my dude, let me see that scar!”</p><p> </p><p>Branch silently turned around and showed his friend. While it wasn’t as raw and red as before, the scar was still quite prominent against his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Cooper whistled, “this is one big ol scar.” He looked as it stretched from his shoulder and all the way across his back. “Does it still hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“It did when it was still tender, but it doesn’t anymore.” He rolled his eyes as he felt Cooper began to poke at it.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout this entire exchange, Darnell had taken one look at Branch back and soon blushed as he averted his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Branch eventually put his vest back on as Cooper asked another question. “Wait, what was my original name then, cause I know that it was auntie that named me?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Derrick,” the Queen said.</p><p> </p><p>“Derrick, man that is also such a cool name,” Cooper groaned out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what’s stopping you from taking both?” Branch asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean you can always change your name and make it double, like Derrick Cooper or Cooper Derrick and abbreviate to make it either D.C or C.D.” Branch had more than put thought into this when he heard Cooper's first name.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, D.C or C.D. That sounds sweet, I’ll have to think about which I should put first!” The prince excitedly said. “Ooo I can’t wait to tell auntie all about this! She’ll be so excited to meet you all!”</p><p> </p><p>“And I can’t wait to meet the woman who so wonderfully raised you,” Essence cheerfully said. While there was a dull pain in her heart that another troll raised her son, that is not gonna stop her from appreciating what she had done and her care for him. After all, she is not about to take Cooper away from his aunt, she knows the heartbreak of never seeing one’s child again and she is not planning on doing that to another troll.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually about that,” Branch winces as he explained what the King decided.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww bummer,” Cooper's head dropped slightly. “Would he make an exception for family?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask,” Branch quickly said.</p><p> </p><p>“In the meantime, how about we eat some dinner!” Quincy butted in, “I made jambalaya~”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds absolutely delicious!...what’s jambalaya?” Cooper asked.</p><p> </p><p>As Quincy began to explain to Cooper what the meal was, Branch couldn’t help but think back to his conversation with the King.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So when are you going to tell the rest of the village about the new trolls and our alliance with them?” Branch asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The King took a moment to decide before he spoke, “not just yet. I’m still unsure of what may come next.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Branch gave him a look before nodding his head. “Alright, my lips are sealed and I’ll make sure to inform Cooper of your decision as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, hopefully, he won’t have to keep it for too long now,” he joked, but he could still feel an icy phantom pain take over a small part of his heart. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now the King is not one who tells lies often nor easily, in fact, he had planned on telling his fellow trolls in the following month, but there was something holding him back.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something forcing his lips shut.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something that was averting the question entirely. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something making him ignore the growing situation. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something grabbing onto his shoulder and shaking their head silently as it looms over him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Fear</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fear of the still unknown. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fear of not knowing if meeting them could lead to disasters. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fear of leading his people off to their doom. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So fear held him back, until a month passed...then another...then a year...then two...then next thing everyone knew, five years had passed. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What? You think I was done? </p><p>HAHAHHAHA You think that it was gonna be that simple?! Dear readers, I’m just getting started! </p><p>Buckle up sugar cube! Cause things are about to get turned the fuck up! After all we’re barely reached the halfway mark.</p><p>Next part might be a bit longer to come out cause it's most likely gonna be a big one. I mean I am stuffing 5 years worth of info down into one chapter, may do two but it’s not very likely. </p><p>Aaannnnddd btw Branch romantic partners will be revealed next chapter, so look out for that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. As The Years Go By</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellloooollo people that are reading! Welcome back to the CBT! Sorry for the wait but Get ready cause this is quite the long one!</p>
<p> My longest one yet! I mean just look at this thing!!! We hit a new record. And I most definitely am probably<br/>never gonna write this much for one chapter again.</p>
<p>And I put a fuck ton of world building into this shit right here! Hope you all enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 16: As The Years Go By</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Five years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s quite a long time for anyone, but for some trolls, it seemed that time just passed by them in a snap. After all, who had time to just sit around when their whole world was changing faster than they could keep up.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Year 1</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So all you have to do is keep your arms steady, focus, and kick it as hard as you can!” Clampers eagerly kicked a rolled-up creature and it flew through the sky and almost onto a large rock with a flat surface. “Shoot, that could have been a keeper!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel like this is animal cruelty,” Branch inputted as he watched as the bassmadillo uncurl out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, they actually like it,” she said as the creature eagerly scurried it's way back to them. “Aunt Del once said that it was cause they like the beat of their shell against other objects or something like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so,” he mused as he adjusted his poncho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmhmm,” she nodded as the eager creature rolled back to her and waited for the next kick. “Alright, this one is gonna make it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Growly rowl,” Branch and Clampers both turned to face Growly Pete and Dawn walking towards them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, just finished with the herding and Clampers was showing me this game,” he watched as the creature soared and landed nearly on top of the surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“GOALLL!” She galloped around screaming at her victory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, Buck Ball. More fun to play with more trolls,” Delta sighed in remembrance. She still has the scar from when ol Truly kicked her right in the shin to get to the ball. Good memories. “But I did come here for a reason. Want to learn how to speak NameSake?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NameSake…? Is that the language Growly Pete speaks?” Branch looked over to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, he and a few other trolls were hatched speaking out their own name only. Tricky it may be, but it certainly makes giving them names a bit easier,” she joked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interesting, like Roaring Phanny then. I briefly heard her speak and all I could hear was her name as well.” Branch said he was curious as to why there were some country trolls that only spoke their name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I’m guessing there are no sets of words to really study from huh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope,” she shook her head. “It’s all about the body language and the way they say it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch nodded as he remembered the times Growly Pete spoke to him, he only had a faintest of understanding what he truly meant, so this is a huge opportunity for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May take you years, you sure you're up for this,” she teased. She received a vicious smirk in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bring it on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that's what I like to hear! Alright, lesson one don’t just stare at their mouths, that’s just asking for a back kick.” She leaned back against the house with Growly Pete giving his help to a furiously writing Branch.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“How about you add this when the climax begins,” Branch suggested as he pointed to one of the many sounds amongst the soundboard. He tapped his bare arms in concentration as he thought about what could come next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Trollex carefully listened as he played the song in progress with the added beat. “I’m feelin it, I’m feelin it bro. Nice,” he fist bumped Branch with a smile. “You're getting the hang of this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well if you have been friends with a troll for almost a year, you tend to pick up on their habits,” he smirked as he looked back to the soundboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“X!” Blissy barged in and began to frantically speak as she held up her Shellphone. “I need help!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you're trying to prank T.B again, forget it. I’m not bout to instigate another prank war right now,” Trollex firmly spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no nothing like that!” She shook her head frantically. “I’m just having major trouble with the disputes of land territory between the House and Electric colonies, some of them are arguing over which ones hold the Thrumming Reef,” she showed him the angry emails she has been receiving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trollex took a look at the phone and sighed, “I really hate when they do this. The Thrumming Reef is public property and they should know this since both of their ancestors signed it off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well they elected to ignore that,” she deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to be firm and tell them that the Reef is not theirs to take, so they better suck it up else many trolls would be rioting against them.” The Thrumming Reef was a major hotspot for students to venture to as it is said that if you hear the thrumming of the echoing reef, then luck will flow through you. If that gets taken away from them, there is no doubt that they will actually try to fight them. After all, lack of sleep, superstitions, and anxiety make up pretty pissed off trolls if you try anything to mess with their studies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whew, yeah your right. Thanks,” she eagerly raced off only to zip back in. “Also sick beat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Branch has been helping out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noice, keep it up Plumose!” Branch was about to ask what that meant but she had already left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Plumose?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Type of plant, don’t think too hard bout it. She is bound to give you another nickname soon,” he chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t he be surprised, also does she work closely with you then?” He was talking about the issue that had just happened. “Is she your advisor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At the moment, yes, but in a few more years and when she’s old enough, I am placing her right on that throne,” Branch eyebrows shot up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really, you don’t want to be the leader anymore?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never have, but when mom and pops died it’s the oldest that gets handed the seat next so I just had to deal,” he shrugged as he placed down another disk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that must have sucked,” he didn’t know what exactly to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It did, but while I might not have liked being the leader it was still my duty. Besides, I knew I wasn’t gonna keep this up until my own trollings took up the throne,” he laughed as he said the next line. “Don’t even want any trollings nor am I even the least bit interested in finding another troll to lead with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you're singularly then,” Branch knew what he meant. There were some trolls in the village that were more than happy not finding any romantic partners, Smidge was one of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Singularly, oh you mean ace then yeah I am,” it was always interesting to hear the different names that the Pop village used.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Blissy has always been wanting to become a leader then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not always, she did have an interest but it wasn’t anything solid until recently or to be more specific,” Trollex looked at Branch. “When you stumbled into our nation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah you, when you left she immersed herself in all the books she could find on the different trolls, their lifestyles, and their music, apparently we had some stored deep in our library, but it has been placed in the storage. Why did you think she was calling you so often? She always was always writing whatever you said down and made notes on them, you helped her discover her passion and she now wants more. So congrats my man, you just help Techno Reef get themselves a new leader,” he patted a confused Branch on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're welcome...I think?” He has a lot of questions, but he feels that it’s best to wait on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry I won’t tell no troll it was you, cause when Blissy takes that chair she is gonna raise all hell.” He grinned widely at the image. “It’s gonna be all hell breaking loose!” He laughed, at least then he won’t be the ones dealing with the feuds anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s certainly gonna be quite the sight,” he can’t wait to see it through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It damn well be, but her butt is not gonna go anywhere near that chair until she is confident and ready. I give it a few more years, now let’s get back to composing. How about the falling pearls?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch listened carefully, “I think that it would be best to add that right after the 2nd chorus, gives it more of a punch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like the way you think.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oooo, these are hella cool!” Cooper Derrick, or D.C, exclaimed excitedly as he put on his new accessory. “And I can keep it?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Course! They are yours now,” Quincy happily spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>D.C admired his new getup, consisting of golden looped anklets and a golden crown that was embroidered with soft purple gems. “This is so awesome!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should thank the mining and jewelry crew,” Essence said as she looked up from her work. “When they heard that you were found, they did their absolute best to find jewels and designs that would suit you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?! Then I got to seriously thank them!” He whipped his head to show his brother and Branch his new gear when he noticed that the two of them were talking very close to one another. Well, Branch was, as he was passionately explaining some mechanics of the Shellphone, Darnell was just looking at him with a very dopey expression. Copper grinned mischievously at the sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if you try to equip the piece here then the stabilizing agent will fully react to the components thus making the charger more effective!” Branch explained excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really, that is really awesome. What else-,” he was cut off by an eager twin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heya Branch! Mind if I steal my twin for a sec!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ahead, I don’t mind,” he watched with a smile as Cooper began to drag his brother away. “He must be really excited with all of this,” he mused to himself as he pets the sleeping firefly in his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what did you want to talk about?” Darnell was starting to get used to his twin ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a crush on Branch,” Cooper whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> But apparently he wasn’t quite used to it as he started to fumble his words. “What? Me? I-well how did you even know?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was kinda obvious, you had a very dopey grin on your face when Branch was talking,” he smiled as Darnell's head dropped low.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it that obvious?” He mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To everyone except Branch,” he patted his brother back in comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise not to tell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooper held one hand up and placed another on his heart, “cross my heart, hope to cry, stick a cupcake in my eye.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Weird, we have one similar where it’s, cross my heart, do not lie, else the thieves will rob you blind.” Darnell got up and gave his brother a side hug, “thanks for not spilling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem,” D.C then gained a more mischievous smile. “Buttt I didn’t promise I wasn’t gonna tease the lights out of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whhhyyyy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently it’s what brothers do,” he smiled widely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, just so you know when you have your first crush I am definitely doing the same to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fair enough, now I think it’s time for you to head back. Your soon to be hubby is waiting for you,” he hip bumped him in Branch direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sooo can’t wait to do the same to you,” he mumbled out as he walked back to a reading Branch. When he got closer, Branch had noticed him and smiled happily at him. “Fuckkk, that is adorable,” he mumbled softly to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s in deep.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Now remember to keep your hips centered and hey there you go, you're getting the hang of it.” Tresillo backs up as he watches Branch do a perfect twirl high kick to the beat of the song. “Keep this up and you’ll be dancing that sweet Reggaeton boyo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I do have a good teacher,” he smiled at him as he put his leg down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You do have quite the talent for this pimpollo,” Marimba sauntered in the backyard holding four glasses of water as she handed off two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Branch took a moment to sit down and just admire how beautiful their home was. Their village, Cala del vórtice, was simply amazing and their home as well as it was two stories with a gorgeous view of the ocean. It was so close that if he took a couple of steps outside his feet would be touching the sand. In fact, many of the Reggaeton trolls' homes were like this as they were all scattered across the ocean line or even in the water itself, which through Branch for a loop. But when he got a closer look, he noticed that the poles and anchors drifted with the tides instead of against it, which was ingenious to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Admiring the ocean again?” He looked to see Tresillo sit down next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And the rest of your village, it’s really breathtaking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks boyo, us Reggaeton trolls thrive when we’re with the water so much that it’s a surprise that we haven’t grown gills like the Techno trolls you told us about.” And yes, he couldn’t help but be a little jealous at the Techno trolls ability to breathe underwater. “Reason why we can’t climb trees, it just doesn’t feel right you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really,” he honestly said. Though was cut off from saying more by the back door opening and out comes an exhausted looking Tambora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Long day mi amor,” Tresillo watched his mate drag her feet to Marina and fell right on top of her, she was entirely nonplussed about this and just casually handed her the water. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was it Güira again,” she got a grunt in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Paperwork I’m guessing,” the grunt was even louder this time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you have fun with that,” she chuckled as a small whine was let out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Paperwork?” Branch questioningly asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After her father passed, her brother was left in charge of things and though he is older Tambora promised him that she would help in any way she can. Paperwork was the choice of doom,” Tresillo chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh that must be difficult then, what does he run?” The first thing that popped in Branch's mind would have to be an office setting like a doctor or even a teacher at a school since paperwork was mentioned. He can’t really think of any other-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Her brother is the chief of the village,” he casually said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Or that could be another option, </em>’ Branch thought as he silently slaps his face. Honestly, he should have seen this coming. His luck is simply that wild that it would do this to him...now he’s wondering if the other bounty hunters are close or related to their own leaders….by the forest he hopes not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool,” he simply said instead and he got up to resume his dancing. “What’s next,” he kinda wants to forget this happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tresillo smirks as he then suddenly rotates his body to spin on the ground a few times before quickly jumping up into a single handstand. “What do you know about this boyo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that I want to try,” he went down and began to practice his move.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“And here’s the rosemary that can help alleviate muscle pain, how you use it by simply applying it carefully on the wound twice a day.” Branch explained as he handed off a few bottles of medicines and herbs to the yodeler siblings. He wanted to thank them for helping him find Lonesome flats, so he went digging in his own garden to give to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This would definitely help when it comes to boulder throwing, we certainly pull too many muscles to count after the game is over,” Dickory snorted as he examined the pinkish bottle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All of this is really something else, thank you Branch,” Hickory smiled down at the troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing really, what’s something else is your town it’s really awesome!” Branch excitedly said as he remembered all the interesting homes he passed in Geschrei Peak. While they were at the peak of a mountain, that didn’t stop these trolls from creating the most extravagant houses. Each one looked different from the rest, one had a built-in slide connecting from one window to another, another looked like a pillow and a blanket had a baby as the entire home looked incredibly soft, one was even floating on a cloud!!! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gear had to forcibly drag him back before he could get near them. Though that wasn’t a problem for long as soon as he took in the sight of Hickory and Dickory home. It was beyond extravagant, to say the least. It was stacked as high as almost four stories, had an elevator attached to the side of the building and their yard was composed of different assortment of rocks surrounded by a cool blue metallic fence. And that was just the outside of their home, he had to contain his squeal when he saw all the different metals and machines that were spread all throughout the inside of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ain’t no doubt about it, we either go all in or <em> we go all in,” </em>Dickory nodded as he took a glance at his brother when he stopped, tilted his head and quieted for a few moments as an idea formed inside his head. “Hey sapling, would you mind telling me more about them,” he gestured towards a bottle containing a white and green looking mixture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch eyes wander to the mixture, “that’s the lilypad flower. This one is actually unique as it can help keep yourself hydrated when there is no water available,” as he continued his explanation Dickory's eyes went back to his wee baby brother face and yep, he knows that look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Branch was finished the small yodeler cut in, “do you want to check out some of the metal outback. We usually keep them out there so it can have that shine when it’s ready to craft, so it’s no worries if you want to hold a few” he barely got his words out as Branch eagerly leaped to his feet to thank him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?! Thank you!” He has been eyeing those the moment he saw them, he needs a closer look. He arrived at the large stone with a piercing black and orange swirling all around. It was easily bigger than him and the weight could most definitely crush him like a bug if he wasn’t careful. He promptly lifted the boulder to see the underside of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory sharply inhaled as he watches Branch easily lift up the stone, he can’t help but linger onto his figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s about time,” Hickory was startled by his brother's proclamation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have finally found a troll to be head over heels with,” he snorted at his wee brother's surprised face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, what are you smoking?” He deadpanned, “Cause I think I would know when I fell-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t help watching him work, heart-pounding viciously against your chest, listening to him talk with that blissed-out smile, always smiling when he’s nearby,” he began to tick off many instances of his brother state around Branch. He is almost ashamed that he didn’t see this sooner. “You sure about that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory opened his mouth but it closed as he realized that Dickory was onto something. Whenever Branch was nearby he couldn’t help but focus his gaze on him. He means who couldn’t?! He was really something else, his excitement, his movement, that smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, I’m in love,” he breathed out as he leaned against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And there we go,” Dickory then gave him a curious side look. “Now what are you gonna do about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory said nothing at first as he continued to watch Branch casually lift up another boulder to examine, his eyes lingering on those arms. “I’m gonna take my time and whoo the hell out of him,” he determinedly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph, you better. I actually like the kid, would make a better brother than you,” he teased as he received a smack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha! And kid? Really? You're only eight years older than him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you're only four years older than him, what’s the point?” Hickory rolled his eyes at his brother's childish nature and instead went back to watching Branch, more specifically the way it flexed as he picked up the stone.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After all, secrets being told would have sent any trolls into tears. It’s a tough wound to bear open but would you rather let it continue to get infected or finally be able to let it heal?</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Year 2</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As he looked at their heartbroken faces, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that he was the one that planted that one them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That-you all-how,” Beetlehove stumbled his words, he didn’t even know what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trollzart stayed quiet as he silently moved his shaking hands from his knees and instead clasped onto one another. He took a breath then spoke, “you and your trolls have endured so much. You all are survivors for pushing through,” he may not have been overly fond of the Pop trolls, save for his student, but that doesn’t mean that they would ever deserve a fate like that. To be eaten alive just to satiate a notion that it could bring about happiness?” He got up and quietly flew to his student side as he put a hand on his knee, “you are very courageous for braving the unknown for your people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not really brave, I just don’t want them to find us and we don’t have anywhere to go. It was more of an act of self-preservation and fear that was guiding me the whole way,” he ignored the sharp nip on his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you must not know the saying then,” Branch tilted his head at Bettlehove's small chuckle as he also went to his side. “Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the ability to act in the face of fear. And you, my friend, have plenty of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch ducked his hed to avoid their kind gazes, he never thought of it like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Pennywhistle, I don’t think it is possible for you to carry both the harp and the cello at the same time,” Fani exasperatedly said as he floated in with the flute. He was about to say something else when his eyes landed on Branch and widened with glee, ignoring his obvious lack of cloak and instead gleefully went to his side. “Branch! I didn’t know you were back, I would have helped prepare something for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to play a song with me,” Pennywhistle levitated near him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the elder two trolls were about to stop her, Branch gave a small smile and nodded, “you know what that sounds like a good idea.” He got up and bowed to the two trolls, “thank you for your words. They really mean a lot to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were so many things Trollzart could have said right there, so many words to alleviate his guilt, but he simply said “Go have fun,” and watch his student grab his violin and follow an excited Pennywhistle to the music room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Trollzart or should I call you uncle Lupin,” Lundwing teased his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, uncle does have a nice ring doesn’t it,” he gave a small smile as he sipped his tea as his friend's sputter.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em> “You taught me hate, I'll teach you fear. Open the eyes, kill despair!” </em> Barb screamed out as she harshly played her guitar. “ <em> You tried to squeeze the life from me. Son of a bitch, I'm going to break you! Son of a bitch, I'm going to break you!” </em>She kicked down one of the amps, luckily it didn’t break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carol silently watched her friend rage out for a damn good reason. Branch had told them everything and while she may not like those fucking pop trolls but even she can admit that no one deserves that kind of shitty fate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Break you! I'm going to break you! Break YOUUUUUUUU!!!” </em>The princess screamed out as she threw down her guitar at the end and promptly sat down on the floor and glared at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carol just made her way next to her and went back to back, not saying a single word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to just like them,” Barb's voice rang out. “I know that sounds super fucking shitty, but I’m not going to just start to like them because they had a shitty past. It sucks and I god damn understand that it would definitely fuck any troll up, but unless I see for my own two eyes that they are worth knowing. I am not going to even like them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that’s your choice, everyone got shit to bear, but it’s what they do with it that makes a difference,” Carol understood where she was coming from. Just because some troll had a horrible background doesn’t mean that they should continue to be a dickwad of a troll. “Besides, Branch had already proven that if he can try to make an effort then they can damn well too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay Branch is a god damn turtle, I’ve seen him glare down at our head Engineer because he told Branch that he didn’t think he was capable and then suddenly going gaga over his work the next moment.” She had to admit that she had almost busted out laughing when she saw Ritchie's surprised look when Branch assembled a new ride in less than a day. He is a hardass, but he is damn good at what he does so she is not complaining, but that look though was still priceless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want to rage out to another,” Carol watched her best friend's fingers tighten again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know me too well,” she got up and picked up the amp which was still intact as it was bulletproof, lavaproof, and Barbproof. “Damn, just fuck the Bergens!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck Bergens,” Carol raises her middle finger up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear if I ever see any one of those Bergen fuckers. I will rip off their fingers one by one,” Barb growled out as she viciously picked up her guitar and thrashed on the first note.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After the tears had run dry, the royal funk family managed to calm themselves down, after Essence double checked both D.C and Branch of any non-existent injuries left by the Bergens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s really a blessing that both of you are here with us,” she hugged them once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I haven’t even stepped foot or seen any Bergens,” in his humblest of opinions, it should only be Branch right now getting all the hugs. He was safe and sound in the village and far away from the Bergens back then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But there was still a chance you could have,” Quincy interjected as he ruffled his hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hate to interrupt, but it seems that our guest is here,” Darnell noticed the flashing light on the control system. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shoot, I almost forgot about that,” Quincy rushed to fix himself up, Essence and Darnell did the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who is it?” Derrick Cooper asked as he watched his mom press the light off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bounty hunters dear, one of our own decided to flee when they stole many precious metals that were not theirs,” she still had a headache thinking about it. If it was a few venuslites, she would understand why they would run. But for a plutonite? She can’t help but feel exasperated by just the sheer ridiculousness of the thief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bounty hunters? Oh, you mean the trolls that track down criminals!” He heard of them before from Branch as he talked about his friends, and he is so proud of him for that accomplishment. While he felt a little bad that trolls were being hunted down, he fully understood that you don’t take something that does not belong to you. It’s as simple at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They watched as a bubble made their way to them and Branch's eyes widened when he noticed who it was inside them as the bubble popped open and out-landed two very familiar yodeler trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mission was a success, I take it,” Quincy said with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He didn’t even know how to properly hide his tracks, almost felt back for the poor troll...almost,” Hickory took the lead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The word you're looking for was downright pathetic,” Dickory mumbled out. He was actually insulted by just how easy the catch was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good job as usual, here is your payment.” Essence handed Hickory the bag of coins and he placed it in his sack. As he nodded his head he managed to catch a glimpse of gray and he immediately turned to see Branch giving him a small wave. His eyes brighten in glee, “Branch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dickory immediately looked in his brother's direction and saw the gray troll as well, “Well I’ll be damn, what the hell are you doing here?!” Dickory laughed as he went over and lightly punched him on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well my friend D.C, is actually part of the royal family,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop being so modest,” Cooper cut in. “He was the one who helped reunite me and my family together,” he bragged. He may not be the smartest, but even he knows that Branch's self-esteem is not great, he is gonna gloat about his awesome friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why am I not surprised that you would accomplish actually finding the lost prince,” Hickory chuckled. Almost all the trolls know the tales of the lost prince, about how both the King and Queen search both high and low for their missing son. It was an impossible task, whisperers of his egg already being eaten by the very bird that took him away, but it seems that the impossible can turn possible with Branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to! I was stuck in their infirmary in the first place, not searching for any lost prince,” he said in exasperation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Infirmary?” Hickory raised one of his eyebrows, “want to tell how that happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is it that each time you manage to get yourself injured by meeting some troll,” Dickory snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were the one who crashed into me!” Branch threw his hands in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the two began to bicker, Darnell walked up next to Hickory. “How’s it going princey,” Hickory gave a sly grin as Darnell sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are over millions of words and you chose that one,” he exasperatedly said to his long time friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you like it,” the two of them had made a surprising friendship when they were first introduced after the brother's first gig. It was weird, but the two of them made it work with access to each other's phone and datapad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As much as a mantis scraping the metal...Ory.” He smirked at Hickory wince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I deserve that,” the two fell in a comfortable silence as they watched the three trolls talk. Cooper somehow managed to worm his way into the argument as he is now discussing his own injuries he sustained over the years. Though more specifically, they watched Branch with that same lovesick expression then Hickory took a glance and his eyes widened, changed to be a bit sharper, but it stopped as it settled to something else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that look on your face,” Darnell turned to look at him. “your smitten aren’t you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darnell pauses before forcing himself to relax, “that obvious huh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could be, the only reason I know is cause my brother had to be the one who pointed it out to me that I have a dopey expression when I look at him,” Darnell's eyes widened at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh,” he did not see that coming he had to admit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what can I say, gorgeous trolls are quite the sight to look at,” Hickory looked straight in Darnell's eyes as he subtly announced his attention as it wasn’t just on Branch. What can he say, even he has issues not letting his eyes wander when it comes to D exotic colors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darnell gave a small blush, he can’t say that he hasn’t turned away whenever Hickory drops by fresh out of another catch. “I can say the same for yourselves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two locked eyes with one another before they looked away, but not before the two of them scooted a bit more closer to one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s gonna be quite tough to have Branch truly accept,” the bounty hunter mused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A slow and long process of healing and acceptance,” the prince pondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two trolls, one funk and the other yodeler, shared the same grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it will be damn worth it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is worth it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two said nothing more as they listened to the bizarre conversation the trio of trolls had managed to lock themselves into. For the life of them, they were never able to figure out why they were discussing different ways to set water on fire.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Not to be that bitch, but holy shit that explains so fucking much,” Wani groaned as she put her head in her hand. “Like hoollyyy shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s one way to say it,” Marimba quietly said as she looked at Branch in horror. Tresillo and Tambora were feeling the same as they tightly held on to their eggs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory was firmly pressed on the other side of Branch, his expression dark and grim, but he had a hand on the gray troll shoulder for comfort. Dickory was currently cussing up a storm as he stomped off into the dense trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaz was practicing his breathing exercise, or at least attempting, as his four lovely hummingbirds buzzed in his hair to ease his growing nerves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You watched your grandmother be eaten alive,” Ari choked out in a whisper. She could hear Gomdori throwing up off to the side with Baby Bun and Kim-Petit patting her back or holding her hair. Her eyes sharpen, “if anyone ever tries to give you a hard time about you being gray, let me know. I’ll teach them a thing or two,” she growled out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll have to go after me,” Hickory lowly said. He knew that Branch's story must have been bad, but this? This is a whole nother level of messed up and he desperately wants to never let go of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how did your music come to be,” Branch definitely knew that this was a sharp and very noticeable change in topic, but he desperately wants to evacuate from furthering the previous conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the more than obvious shift, they silently decided it was best to let him have this. “Well,” Chaz began. “I can’t say for everyone else, but for my trolls, Smooth Jazz was founded when they found that right tune that truly embodies them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right tune?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well there’s really no proper way to really say it,” Tresillo let out a short breath. “Certain trolls may experience a certain point in their lives where they just know it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch tilted his head in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, no one really knows how exactly we found our music,” Baby Bun continued as she walked back to the group with Kim-Petit. “Not even the one who found it in the first place, all we do know is that when the time was right and everything around was in perfect sync they discovered our music...I think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I still say it’s some deep understanding shit of a troll self, can’t knock me on that.” Wani proclaimed only to get knocked off her rock she was sitting on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I can knock you off that,” Gomdori said as she leaned against the same rock. The two began to bicker with one another soon after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand absolutely none of that,” Branch deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we don’t either.” Hickory threaded his hand in Branch hair, he leaned into the gentle touch. “But music is evolving in my opinion, I know for a fact that someday, maybe not today, tomorrow or even in a few years, but someday there will be a new genre of music. A new tune to listen to, so until that day comes, let’s just listen to what we do have for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch silently nodded as the two of them just watched the growing argument.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet never fret, because even love, from platonic to romantic to family to even passion, love can bloom in the most curious of ways </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Year 3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Thanks for inviting me,” Branch said as he took a seat between Ludwing and a Rock troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could I not, you just can’t miss the graduation symphony.” He said as he gestured to the crowd of classical trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the graduation ceremony for the graduating class of primary school and in the end they have to perform a piece for their family members and friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So is there another school for him after this or do they have free study?” Branch asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The troll chuckled, “some would wish for that. No this is barely the peak of the mountain, they still have a secondary school in a few months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, that makes sense,” before anything else was said, their eyes went to the stage when the fluffy velvet red curtains were opened. Right on the stage were small classical trollings of different colors consisting of yellows, oranges, blues, and a few pinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s Fani,” Branch pointed out to a small green trolling holding a flute. Then a hush fell over the crowd as the conductor, not Trollzart who was sitting on the other side of Ludwing, walked on stage and gave a bow. He turned around and with a wave of his baton the piano began to play, then the rest of the orchestra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch gave a small smile as he leaned back and closed his eyes to the beautiful song, holding tightly on the flowers he prepared to give to the soon to be upper trolling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“How it goin over there,” Dr. Fuschia said as she walked over to Dr. Grey who was watching Branch tend to a country troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bit rough round the edges when it comes to dealing with trolls, but he knows his stuff.” He took a sip of his drink as he watched his newest intern properly bandage the troll leg after an accident in the fields. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’ll get there,” they both turned when they heard voices coming their way. Dr. Fuschia raised an eyebrow in surprise, “now this is new. Usually, it’s your father that’s in here Prince Darnell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darnell chuckles, “don’t worry I’m just helping out a friend.” He gestured towards Hickory who had a large green bruise on his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you I would have been fine, could have patched it on my own,” he grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what your brother says,” the prince said in a sing-song voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Hazel only needed a glance to see that the damage wasn’t poison nor was it broken, so he turned to Branch who was finishing up writing his report. “Branch after you're done with that, why don’t you help out our newest patients.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch looked up for a second then he did a double-take once he realized who it was, “Darnell! Hickory! Are you okay?!” He worriedly said as he made his way over to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them, who didn’t even realize he was there, eyes widened with glee at the sight of him. “Yeah I’m fine, but Hickory over here needs a look over,” he nudged the yodeler forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, let me see how bad it is,” Branch gently grabbed Hickory non-bruised arm and brought him to the patient chair. “Now how did this even happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, have you ever stumbled down a cliff before?” Branch eyes widen in horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You fell off a cliff?!” That does a lot more damage than only a bruise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but we had a soft impact.” Hickory tried to ease his worries, “it’s just that the soft impact was packed sand. Certainly soft for a landing, but it left one hell of a bruise when I fell on it wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch gently grabbed his bruised arm and took a look over, “I’m not seeing any signs of any openings or tearings, so at least you don’t have to worry about poisons or infections. Does it hurt when I do this?” He softly poked at the bruise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only a small bit,” he said with a wince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, small possibilities of any broken bones, but it’s best to double-check with the X-ray just in case.” He got out of his chair and went through the supply closet and brought out some vials and bandages. “Let me just disinfect the wound and bandage you up in the meantime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s Columbo Numferia,” Hickory pointed to a milky white vial that Branch was holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The other one...I’m gonna have to say Neam,” Darnell gestured to a blue and pink vial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch eyes widen at the two, “yeah that’s right...have you really been listening to my babbles.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t we, you just sound so happy when you talk,” Darnell happily watched as Branch fumbled for a bit before sitting down and applying the medicine on Hickory's arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Besides the way you talked and expressed about these herbs, well I can damn well tell that you were passionate about them,” the patient smiled as he saw a small blush emerge from Branch's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch quickly applied all his attention onto Hickory's arm, he may still be gray, but he was happy about what they said. He didn’t really think that any troll was actually paying attention to his rambles, except for Riff and Trollex but they were mechanic bros. But to hear that they were actually listening to him, he gave a glance up and saw the two animatedly talking to one another with waving hand gestures, or one hand in Hickory's case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘By the Forest their cute when they do that...wait,’ </em> Branch stopped for a moment at his train of thought before continuing wrapping the bruise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did he really think that?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Branch silently walked into the Reggaeton home while carrying a large package. He saw not only the mates sitting on the couches with the bounty hunters surrounding them, but three other small trollings sleeping in their arms. “Is that them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Marina whispered as she cuddled with her blue trolling. “Meet Baile,” she gestured to the sleeping blue trolling in her arms. “He is Canta,” then at a drowsy orange trolling in Tresillo arm. “And he’s Tocar,” and finally at a light green that was chilling in Tambora's lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are absolutely beautiful,” Branch held out his gift. “I got some blankets for them and a few teething gummies, I heard that the teething stage was a pain.” He mentally thanked Aunt Cordelia for the idea as he set down his gift with the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is a damn good idea boyo,” Tresillo yawned as he carefully adjusted the trolling. “Gracias.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“De nada,” he nodded back as he was about to go sit next to Hickory, he felt Marimba stop him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to hold her?” Branch stopped as he looked down at the young trolling, he hesitated before Marina rolled her eyes and motioned him closer. “Don’t worry, just hold her neck like this and keep that arm balanced. They may have full movement of their bodies when awake, but when they're asleep it hasn’t fully developed yet.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch gently held the trolling in his arm and he looked up at her mother. “Am I doing it right?” He silently panicked, though at the same time Gear poked her head out. She flew onto Branch's shoulder and tilted her head curiously at the small trolling, she knew that this was a child, but this was the smallest trolling she has ever seen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're doing just fine, you have the making of a fine godfather,” Branch sputtered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait what?!” He quietly shouted, not wanting to wake up the trolling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you heard me, it’s not like you're the only one. Made every single troll here a godfather or godmother,” Branch watched as almost the entire room full of rough and rough bounty hunters were silently cooing at the trollings or just crying with joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna be the best damn Imo, just you watch.” Wani silently cried out to the trolling in Tresillo's arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Onkel Dickory is gonna make sure you lot have it good ya hear,” Dickory cooed at the trolling in Tambora lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gonna spoil you rotten,” Ari whispered as she cooed at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heart child,” even Kim-Petit was crying with joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bless you from the nations and their lands, you will grow up happily,” Chaz was in the same boat as he and the fireflies awwed at their silent sneeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I feel like I’m the only sane one right now and I hate it,” Gomdori watched as her friends make an absolute fool of themselves. She took a look at them, “don’t worry. I’ll make sure to put a leash on those idiots...god I shouldn’t be the one to say that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you have to admit, they're pretty darn adorable,” Hickory chuckled as he watched Branch take a seat next to him. “So, how is unclehood treating you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I've only been an uncle for less than a minute,” he deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anddd?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I absolutely would do anything for them,” he held Baile a little tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds bout right, oh looks like some troll is waking up,” they watched as the trolling was moving around before finally opening her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?” She said in a cutesy voice, not making any motion to get out of his hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, I’m your Uncle...Branch,” he softly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhhhh, okay.” And with that, she promptly snuggled right into his chest. Hickory had to hold back a laugh at Branch's bewildered expression but smiled when he saw it turn into gentleness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems as if you've been accepted,” he said instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess I have,” he leaned back and settled down closer to Hickory. The two of them silently watched the other two trollings beginning to wake up and the rest of the bounty hunters eagerly waiting for their eyes to open.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was quiet, not a troll made a sound as the button was pushed. They silently watch the machine start-up slowly before picking up its pace and after a few moments, it stays like that running loud and smooth. The three trolls gave a cheer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell yeah!” Riff shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After so many months It. Has. Been. Completed!” Trollex slumped forward onto the desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's alive!” Branch cheered as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The oh so important machine they were cheering for was the main part of the DragonFly Expressway or The Dragon for short. What started out as a simple idea of messaging became more as Trollex got the idea to try to connect the bridge to the nearby nations, like the Reggaeton, Classical, and Yodelers. Once he propositioned his idea to the rest of the nations, and after some deliberation, they were on board. So the group banded together, so while the Techno and Yodeler trolls were on building duty the Classical and Reggaeton trolls were keeping all the beasts away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a curious case as not only has no troll had ever seen a Techno troll before, but no troll really ever ventured further out of their nation before. It was an experience as those trolls from different nations started to bond with one another, began to learn from one another and shared their joy with each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A simple idea became something grand...and it’s not quite done yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what,” Trollex sat up as an idea came to mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch and Riff looked towards him, “what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why should we stop at only the Classical, Reggaeton and Yodeler trolls, we can make it bigger,” he whispered excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riff eyes widen, “...bigger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!” He leaped up and swam around in excitement. “I mean we can extend it to those nations easily enough, but what if we tried to make it spread out across the whole region! It will take a lot of time, effort, and resources, but this will save not only so much travel time but make it so much safer for trolls to walk or drive on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch whispering to himself, “no more having to double guess myself so often when trying to find the next mark.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bro’s,” they both turn to the Rock troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jumps to his feet and pumps his fist in the air, “let’s help make fucking history!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both the Techno troll and Pop troll also put their fist in the air, “Fuck Yeah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, it wasn’t quite done, in fact, it was only the beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And let’s not forget that the friends and loved ones that we all met along the way have our backs in one way or another.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Year 4</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Chaz breathe it’ll be okay,” Branch rubber the smooth jazz player back as he was slowly beginning to panic. “We will find them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are smart ones, I know they will be fine,” Chaz tries to pull himself together...only to think about how they separated. “But that damn snake was chasing us and we managed to escape it, but we split in the process. What if that creature managed to eat them?! What if they're stuck somewhere?! What if they HURT?!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, Gear is currently looking for them now, and like you said they are smart so they should know to find a safe place to hide out in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaz gave a silent nod as he began to pace back and forward. “But what if-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust, I think you were the one who mentioned that to me?” Branch eased him back on the floor and gave him a bottle. “Try drinking this, it may be a little bit cold, but it should help calm your nerves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaz took the bottle and slowly began to drink, “...thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would do the same for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time had passed when the two of them heard faint buzzing noises and out through the bushes was a little gray firefly followed by four bigger hummingbirds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaz leaped to his feet, “Terra! Ignis! Aqua! Caeli! By all things good don’t ever scare me like that again!” They met in the middle and all of them were checking the other for any signs of wounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They really missed each other,” Branch mused as Gear made her way to his shoulder. “I know you would worry,” he chuckled as Gear ‘humph’ at him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The stage was set and the Rock trolls were loud and proud. It was chaotic, it was crazy and the one thing they have been chanting for was this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“QUEEN BARB!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“QUEEN BARB!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“QUEEN BARB!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“QUEEN BARB!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was Rockination, this was Princess Barb to finally become Queen Barb...but it seems that nerves don’t settle easily as the soon to be Queen was panicking backstage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, shit, shittttt,” she whispered harshly. “What if I mess up? What if I fuck up?!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pre-stage jitters my Queen,” Carol teased as she made her way to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck upppp,” Barb groaned out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nahh I rather rag in you for a bit,” she tilted her head at a drumstick being thrown past her head. “What’s eating you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...what if I make for a shit Queen?” Barb whispered out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been doing pretty good as an acting Queen when King Thrash was not available, you’ll be fine,” Barb latched onto Carol's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But that was temporary when Pops still could easily come back from his dazing state. Now! Now, this is real! What if I can’t provide for my people?! What if I can’t be a good Queen! What if I let them all down?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, breathe with me,” Carol managed to calm the soon to be Queen from a panic attack. “Remember the first time Branch met the school trollings,” she tried to distract her though Branch did flush as the group began to chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They managed to ensnare him with their fucking puppy dog eyes,” Barb snorted lowly. “Fucker just gave up and played his Bass for them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is always weak to that shit...now this all seems overwhelming as fuck, but you do know your not alone right?” Carol wrapped her arm around her best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb looked up in confusion, “what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carol looked behind her and motioned her friends forward, “well we have your back.”  Riff, Sid Fret, Fume, and Branch walked closer. “We’re your friends after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb just stared at them for a bit before giving a throaty chuckle, “friends...shit I actually almost forgot.” She got up on her own two feet, took a breath, and gave them all a toothy grin. “I have your back and you have mines.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obviously,” Sid Fret deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No duh!” Riff rolled his eyes at the obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll kick anyone's ass who messes with you!” Fume enthusiastically said though he stopped. “Though you can probably kick their asses yourself actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re with you all the way Queen Barb,” Branch said as Gear gave off her own buzz of approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You heard them now go show those trolls their new Queen,” Carol gently pushed her forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn straight I will,” Barb marched her way to the front stage and when the audience saw her, decked out in a black dress that became more blood red at the end and her guitar slung on her back, they went wild. King Thrash put his hand on his daughter's shoulder before stepping aside for their new Queen to take center stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb waited for a moment till all was quieting down, she prepared this big speech detailing what she plans on doing for this nation, but she is scrapping that idea as she instead she stomps her feet twice and claps soon after. King Thrash immediately smiled as he began to copy her repeated actions and soon enough Rock trolls quickly picked up on what was happening and copied her actions. Soon after the entire arena was just filled with three noises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> STOMP STOMP CLAP </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> STOMP STOMP CLAP </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> STOMP STOMP CLAP </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she began to sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Buddy you're a boy make a big noise </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You got mud on yo' face </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You big disgrace </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kickin' your can all over the place </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Singin’” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “We will we will rock you! </em>
</p>
<p><em> We will we will rock you!” </em>The audience joined in as they began to loudly sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Buddy you're a young man hard man </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You got blood on yo' face </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You big disgrace </em>
</p>
<p><em> Wavin' your banner all over the place!” </em>She pointed you at their flag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “We will we will rock you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> (Sing it out!) </em>
</p>
<p><em> We will we will rock you” </em>All the trolls backstage were singing, or just stomping and clapping in Branch's case, along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Buddy you're an old man poor man </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You got mud on your face </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Big disgrace </em>
</p>
<p><em> Somebody better put you back into your place” </em>She pointed them out to the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “We will we will rock you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> (Sing it!) </em>
</p>
<p><em> We will we will rock you!” </em>And with one big strike, she began to play her guitar with only one thought in mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is the Queen and she will rock this nation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> We will we will Rock You! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> We will we will Rock You! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Thank you Fern, you can go rest up now, but try to be quiet. Deborah is sleeping,” he pet the roadrunner as it made its way to a bowl filled with fruits and seeds and carefully tried not to disturb the sleeping bat hanging upside down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch looked out at his once bare patio now filled with many different bowls of food catered to any delivery creature that happened upon him, few pillows spread all around, plants in various areas, and hanging bars. He wasn’t planning on this, didn’t even cross his mind to alter the patio for any messaging animals, but then Gear made herself be known to all those delivery creatures and now they show up to his porch with letters in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really didn’t know how this had even happened, whenever Gear was speaking to any animals, he always got the impression that she bossed them into listening to her. And while it still may be true, he can honestly say that the creatures here truly do like Gear as a friend. He tips his hat off to her. And if he sees that some of them are almost worshipping her...well he didn’t see a damn thing.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s nice to finally meet you Mayor Dawn,” Trollzart bowed to the leader walking in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it’s certainly a pleasure to finally have a face to put in Conductor Trollzart,” she held out her hand and the conductor easily shook it. She looked at the rest of the leader trolls, “figured I’d be the last one...well almost everyone. King Peppy ain’t no show Ambassador Branch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch sighed at the table, “unfortunately no. No matter how hard I tried to convince him, even considering placing Princess Poppy as a stand-in ruler, he wouldn’t budge. My deepest of apologies.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb rolled her eyes, “pshh ain’t your fault. If the King doesn’t have the guts to come out of his little world then it sucks to be him then.” Branch winced a bit at her proclamation, “but make sure he knows that this shit is not going to stick forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch nodded, “already informed him of that Queen Barb.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, least you have the common fucking sense. Now let’s get some introductions out of the way,” she looked around at the round table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trollex spoke up first, “well I’ll start us off. The name is King Trollex of the Techno trolls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am Conductor Trollzart of the Classical trolls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tall red troll with bushy yellow hair spoke next, “Leader Everest of the Yodeler trolls.” She said deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Mayor Dawn of the Country trolls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Council Leader Placid of the Smooth Jazz trolls,” said a male dark blue troll with long curly green hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am Queen Essence of the Funk trolls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dark yellow troll went next, “Lord Chang-min of the K-Pop trolls,” he quietly spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chief Güira of the Reggaeton trolls,” said the dark green leader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Queen Barb of the Rock trolls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ambassador Branch of the Pop trolls,” all was quiet for a bit as they let it set in. Then Queen Essence took the stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me be the first one to say welcome all of you to the first of hopefully many meetups of the Alliance of the Congregated Trolls, or ACT. I have to say, it’s nice to finally be able to meet you all.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>For once Prince Darnell was not cooped up in the airship, he was currently hanging out with his brother, Branch, Hickory and Dickory out in the fields. His parents agreed easily enough for them to be both outside as long as they had their datapad with them and their special bracelets and anklets. It was designed to secure the wearer in an unbreakable bubble that would only deactivate until the danger has passed. They may be easy going, but they were taking no chances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooper eyed his brother and Hickory, both of them were making lovey doves eyes at Branch as he helped Dickory build some sort of boat. He took a moment before he got an idea and walked over to them. “You know,” he started off as the two turned his heads to him. “Pop trolls have this tradition where they give a necklace to the troll their courting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both perked up at this, “Necklace...does it matter what kind?” Hickory asked. He didn’t even bother asking how the Prince knew of his own crush on the troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well the necklace is made up of the troll's hair with an ornament attached to it,” Cooper watched as the two of them looked at their relatively short hair. “But I’m just spitballin ideas, don’t mind me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I ever mention I love you brotha,” Darnell hip-checked D.C. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just lookin out for you, all three of you in fact,” he sent a look at Hickory as well. “Though I might as well tell the both of you this, if you break Branch heart, I won’t interfere in the beatdown.” He smiled throughout this exchange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D-did you just give us a shovel talk,” Darnell's eyebrow shot up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No offense, but I owe it to Branch to at least give it to you straight,” he may be his brother but Branch is his friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're insinuating that you are not going to be invoked in the smackdown, I’m afraid to ask who is,” Hickory may have a small idea as to who.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well for one she would be leading the charge,” he gestured over to the small sleeping gray firefly. “And also a few others, I know for sure Queen Barb and Mayor Dawn would be there,” he laughed at their pale faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I thought so,” Hickory sighed as he felt his hair. “Sucks that I already cut it a couple days ago, but I won’t be opposed to a new look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, should I keep it in dreads or let it down,” Darnell pondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would take almost a year, but Hickory managed to get his hair long enough to put in a low ponytail while Darnell kept his braids, but made it into a bun. They can both happily say that they were digging the new looks and Branch can most certainly agree as he eyed their new hairstyles.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>So even when the world around us is changing, that change has transformed into something truly breathtaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Year 5</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The gray troll fiddled with his hands as the K-Pop gang looked over the sheet of paper, “so you like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like? I fuckin love it!” Wani wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “this song is pretty damn good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good? How about amazing!” Gomdori butted in as she punched the blue troll shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you want us to have this song?” Baby Bun looked at Branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to admit that this personally was the toughest thing he had ever done, K-Pop might be different from Pop, but he can’t help but cringe and stop when he was writing. The similarities were there after all, but he was determined to see this through, this song was written just for them. He wanted to find some way to thank them for all they did for him. “Yes, I’m positive. That is yours to keep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ari walked up and bumped his shoulder, “thank you so much. I didn’t know you could write lyrics.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really, but I’ve been told on many occasions that I have the soul of a poet,” he blushed faintly at the memories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it damn well shows,” Wani exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kim-Petit also joined in as she ruffled his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you give us a solid month we will perform this song for you,” Baby Bun declared as she tightly held on to this sheet. This was possibly the sincerest gift any troll outside of her nation has ever given them, she wants to do this right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t wait,” he smiled at their eager faces.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh my Lord were all idiots,” Dr. Maroon groaned out as he examined the results again. “By all things holy how have we not figured this out sooner?!” He slammed his head on the desk multiple times, “So. Fucking. Stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least we figured it out,” Branch tried to consol the groaning Doctor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We could have easily made anti-venom if we just FUCKING REVERSE ENGINEERED VENOM!” He yelled out his frustration as he slammed his head against the table once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Fuschia was on the sidelines rubbing her forehead, “Holy Lord, this-this right here is a goddamn dark day for the entire medical community.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Branch didn’t share their level of frustration, he did feel his eye twitch a bit. To think that all they had to do to find the cure for venom was in the venom the whole time, yeah no he’s kinda irritated by that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey B-is this a bad time?” Prince Cooper walked in to see his friend consoling a Doctor slumped down on the table and another one that looked close to pulling out her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no please I truly do need a distraction right now,” Branch refused to think about <em> that </em>. “What you need?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhhh,” Cooper looked around the room once more. Both of the doctors were cursing not only themselves but also fate now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me, let them be for now,” Branch guided the prince out of the door and into one of the waiting rooms and sat down on the couch. “So how can I help you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well let’s first start off saying I am totally fine and everyone else is too,” Branch relaxed his shoulders. “But you mind if I ask a somewhat personal question dude?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ahead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why haven’t you spilled the beans to the Pop trolls about, well everything,” he didn’t even need to explain further on what he meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I can’t C, King Peppy specifically told me never to tell a single Pop troll until he was ready,” Branch leaned back in exhaustion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And when will that be? It’s already been almost five, my dude, when will he be ready?” Even he was getting a tad bit frustrated by the King.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know Cooper, I don’t know,” he tried so many times to persuade the King, but it went through one ear and out the other. “But I can’t disobey his order, I respect him too much for that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I feel ya on that,” Cooper muttered. “Hey just think about this,” Branch looked at the funk troll mischievous face. “When they do learn about it, their faces are gonna be hilarious!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch thought for a moment before he gave a snort, “I’ll have to admit, that would be pretty funny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know right! Now, what was even happening in that room before I walked in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch put his face in his hands as he let out a groan, he was trying so hard not to think about it.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch fidgeted in his seat as he readied his violin...he still can’t believe this was happening. He looked out in the audience and saw Fani and Lundwing give him a wave and Barb and Riff gave him a thumbs up. He nodded back at them until he heard the fluttering of wings and saw Conductor Trollzart take up his position. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He readied his violin and with a single wave of his baton he began to play with the orchestra</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let the music take him away on a stroll as even though his hands were moving on their own, his eyes were focused on the Conductor baton. He has been practicing ever since he first agreed to do this and he will not mess this up, and you know what? He didn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was when the song had reached its end when he let the tension slowly release as a smile grew on his face. He actually did it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was most wonderful my boy!” Ludwing patted Branch on the shoulder as he made his way to them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You played quite wonderfully,” Fani gave him a bouquet of flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh thank you,” Branch eyes softened as he held the large bouquet. “I’ll make sure to put them in a vase.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May not be quite my taste, but even I can admit that, that shit was soothing as hell,” she might not like classical music but even she can admit that it does have it perks. Also, she heard of both of their songs being played together and even she can admit that it was kick fucking ass! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice song bro,” Riff had tagged along to check up on the Dragon Express, but it was always nice to visit the trolls. Their blankets especially are hella soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You performed quite marvelously,” Trollzart flew into the group. “I can happily say that with this, you are no longer my student, but rather a full-fledged bandmate.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch eyes widened as he bowed to his former mentor, “thank you so much Conductor Trollzart. I couldn’t have thanked you enough for all that you taught me both musically and in life experience.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raise your head, my nephew,” Branch shot his head up. “If you don’t mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I don’t Uncle Lupin,” the two of them smiled at one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww,” Riff leaned on Barb...who immediately stepped to the side and let him fall. “Ok ow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t ruin the moment dumbass,” she whispered at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we celebrate! I have some Tiramisu prepared,” Ludwing clapped his hands and made his way to his home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, I haven’t had that in a hot minute. Let’s go scrubs,” she lifted Riff up and began to drag him forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Try not to eat it all uncle,” Fani frantically followed his uncle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shall we go,” Lupin looked at his nephew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We shall,” Branch looked right back at his uncle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them made their way closer to the growing noise and the delicious aroma of the desert.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Time is both relative and irrelative.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time is relevant as it lets us grow closer to the people we cherish, to the passion we indulge in, to the things we simply enjoy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time is irrelevant by how we choose to ignore the thought of time and instead let those worries wander off as we jump first into what we choose, to what we believe in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five years is both long and short.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five years had many changes to some trolls, but barely any to other trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And those trolls would have stayed on separate planes of existence if not for a curious question from the most bubbliest of trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey Coop! I am so curious?! Where have you been disappearing lately?” Asked a very excited princess followed by her usual group. Little did she and her friends know that their world was about to get bigger.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where will this take us? We’ll find out in the next chapter.</p>
<p>And yes the Reggaton children names are sing, dance and play. Don’t judge me, I’m not good with coming up with names XD</p>
<p>Also that was my first time ever writing a romantic scene and I was blushing so hard. I seriously give all romance writers the kudos for writing this stuff!</p>
<p>Songs:</p>
<p>Year 1:</p>
<p>Reggaton background music: “Gasolina,” by Daddy Yankee</p>
<p>Year 2:</p>
<p>Barb rage song: “Break you,” by Lamb of God</p>
<p>Year 3:</p>
<p>Fani Graduation song: “Für Elsie,” by Beethoven </p>
<p>Year 4:</p>
<p>Rockination song: “We Will Rock You,” by Queen</p>
<p>Year 5:</p>
<p>K-Pop gift song: “Idol,” by BTS</p>
<p>Branch Orchestra: “Symphony 40,” by Wolfgang Mozart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Time To Start A New Tune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Folks with this chapter we have reached over 100,000 words! ...god wtf me?!?</p>
<p>Anywho I bet you all were just waiting to see what happens so let us jump in to the CBT!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 17: Time To Start A New Tune </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Coop! I am so curious?! Where have you been disappearing lately?” Poppy asked curiously. She and the group noticed that he wasn’t seen around the village as often, they chalked it off to helping Branch at first. Until they realized that it was very frequent and even Branch couldn’t be needing Cooper to help all the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh just visiting my twin, mom n pops you know,” he said nonchalantly as he finished up his meal and took out his datapad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group was silent as they just watched Cooper continue to play around with his datapad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry what,” Creek blurted out. He must have heard that wrong surely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper stopped and looked at the group in realization, “whoops. I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell us that you found your family!” Poppy excitedly said. “Why would you keep that from us?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to the King! Can’t say no more bout this!” Coopered immediately shut his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad? But why?” Poppy questioned, but Cooper shook his head and kept his silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s gonna say anything else Poppy,” Biggie said. “Why don’t we talk to your father, I’m sure there’s a good reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, your right!” She looked towards the group, “come on gang! Let’s go figure out this mystery!” The Pack made their way to the King’s home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad! Dad! Dadddd!” Poppy slammed the door open as she burst into the room, startling her father as he almost dropped his plate of food. “Dad!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Poppy dear,” he set down his plate on the table in case he truly did drop it. “Is there something you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you let Cooper tell everyone about his family!” She blurted out in a rush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King Peppy froze then he let out a heavy sigh, “should have known that it would come out in the open one way or another.” He grabbed a scrap piece of paper, wrote a small note, and walked over to Blazer, who was lounging on the couch, “you know who to send this to.” With a nod, the bright firefly zipped his way out of him home and to his destination. “Well how about we all sit down for a moment while I explain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Snack Pack were a little confused, they had never seen this side of the King before, never so solemn. So they silently made their way to either the couch or the floor. Cooper spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so sorry your majesty, it just slipped out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault boy, the truth was bound to be known eventually,” he leaned back against his chair. “Just wished that I spoke up sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, what do you mean by that?” Poppy questioningly asked as she sat down next to her dad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poppy,” he then turned to the group. “Everyone, there has been a secret I kept under wraps for so long now.” He leaned forward and licked his suddenly dry lips, “we are not the only trolls.” He felt some weight lift off his heart as soon as he uttered those words. It felt freeing, but at the same time, it still feels constricting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What do you mean?” Poppy stuttered, she has never seen her father like this before then she took in what he said. “Other trolls?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Poppy then began to tell them the story of the trolls and how they and their music came to be, only something was off and Cooper very much noticed as he was about to interrupt but King Peppy caught his eye and silently shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, so there’s like more trolls who are like us!” Poppy squealed in excitement as she and the rest of the group began to eagerly discuss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder how sick their beats are?” Dj Suki pondered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Parties, I need to know how they party hard!” Guy Diamond exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But fashion-wise, I need to know,” Chenille determinedly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So many new trolls...whoever knew,” Creek said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad! Please please pleaseeeee let us go visit them!” Poppy got on her knees and hands clasped. “We should finally introduce ourselves and try to make peace with them!” Almost all of the Snack Pack excitedly agreed, except for one funk troll who had to hold back a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will,” she and the group cheered. “Under one condition,” they froze in midair. “You must take the ambassador with you, he is the one who has frequent contact with the other nations the most.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You go Cooper!” Poppy patted him on the back thinking that it was him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually that’s not me, I’m only a prince,” he watched as their faces grew more in bewilderment, even Creek jaw was dropped wide open. He silently took a picture of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry what?” Smidge bluntly asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, apparently my egg was taken from my family and dropped off here. My family has been looking for me and well I was technically the long lost prince,” he really wished he could screenshot this moment. Even Creek was utterly shocked by this new development.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfectly honest here, totally not expecting that at all,” Satin remarked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well me and Mr. Dinkle are just glad you found your family,” Biggie got out of his confusion first as he gave his friend a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” and this is why Biggie will forever be his first friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait hold up,” Satin said. “If you're not the ambassador, then who is?” At that moment there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” King Peppy loudly stated. The door opened to reveal a certain gray troll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch?!” The Snack Pack exclaimed confusedly or happily in Cooper case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? We’re kinda in an important meeting right now dude,” Dj Suki narrowed her eyes at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was called here,” he rolled his eyes and retrieved Blazer from out of his hair. He took a look around the room and came to the conclusion on what happened, “I’m guessing they know your highness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, sorry it took so long my boy,” the group exchanged confused looks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda my fault B,” Cooper sheepishly scratched his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, at least you don’t have to keep it a secret now,” he shrugged his shoulder as Gear made her way out of his hair and began to glare at the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait just a moment. Branch,” Poppy looked at him. “You know about the other trolls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he stayed stone face at their exclamation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the ambassador?!” Creek said with confusion pouring from his body. He then quickly composed himself, “not to be rude, but you don’t quite fit with… well having empathy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch sucked in a breath at that remark, he held Gear back and released his breath, “Well I haven’t fucked up yet.” Unfortunately for Branch though, Creek little comment sparked certain thoughts into the Pop trolls head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh all things boppin, they must think that we are all dull like him,” Suki exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I refuse to let that stand!” Chenille would not let her reputation be desecrated like that, Satin was nodding beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is imperative that we fix their image of us,” Creek calmly said knowing full well that his words caused this chain of events.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah dude, I don’t want to be labeled as trolls who don’t party hard, no offense Branch.” Guy Diamond turned to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None taken,” he deadpanned as he remembered just why exactly he’s been entering the village less and less over the years. By the Forest, he wished it stayed that way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so hasty, Branch has done many wondrous feats that helped this village,” Peppy said, but it was drowned out by their wails.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch!” Said troll backed up as the Princess went right in front of his face. “Please take us to those nations! I just have to meet all of them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch merely raised an eyebrow, “why should I? Can’t you figure out the routes by yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah, but dad won’t let me go without you guiding us. So pleaseeeeee!” She went down on her knees and sent him the biggest firefly eyes she could manage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was utterly unaffected, he has seen better from the triplets. “You want me to lead them, your highness?” He turned towards the King instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind. I know that I ask quite a lot from you, but you have performed each and every one of my selfish acts to above perfection.” He knows that he asks too much of the young troll, but he knows that he can do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch sighs, “fine.” He turns to the group, “I’ll take you to the nations holding the strings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ROADTRIP!” They all screamed together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch sighs once more as he rubs his forehead tiredly, “but I am picking the vehicle!” He hears an ‘Aww’ from some of them. “Save it, I refuse to be on any type of motorized machine with you guys without my approval. Now we’re going to take the Caterbus, but I will need a week of fixing it up, an entirely new paint coat and preparations for the journey ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with the Caterbus current look now?” Biggie questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It looks like a bright yellow-green caterpillar target, it easily makes itself a target for hungry predators and easily one of the most cringe worthy sights ever to exist,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Branch thought to himself. Instead, he said, “it needs a new paint job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alrighty then! Let’s get to packin and preparing everyone! I can’t wait to talk to all the trolls, maybe we can even reunite and show them that we aren’t so different after all!” Branch paused at what Poppy said, he looks at D.C who silently shook his head at what he was thinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited until all the Snack Pack, save for Cooper, had left the home before turning to King Peppy. “Your majesty, you did tell them about why all the trolls were truly separated in the first place...right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I may have...omitted a few things,” the King scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. Branch resisted the urge to facepalm. “My apologies, I just couldn’t bear to see my daughter face disappointment if she learned that it was the Pop trolls that was at fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But wouldn’t that just give her, all of them in fact, a false sense of hope?” He tried to persuade the King, but it was to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure that it will all be well,” he completely missed the exchanges looks from both Cooper and Branch. “Now I shouldn’t hold you back any longer, go ahead and make those preparations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two trolls leave the King home and as soon as they were on the path to Branch house they began to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is gonna end in disaster isn’t it,” Branch bluntly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Cooper deadpanned as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m probably gonna have front row seats.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most definitely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why mee,” he groaned out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's just how the fates are brotha,” he patted his friend back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well at least they’re gonna get along well with some of the other trolls, that’s a bonus at least,” Branch breathed out. Cooper stayed quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You see while he is still a big idealist, ideas soaring to new heights, exploring the uncharted terrain, all that good stuff, he has gradually been inputting some needed realism, mostly from his mother. And he is not saying that Branch is an idealist, no more of a dwindling down pessimist with huge amounts of realism, Cooper has got him beat in one thing. Social interactions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now not to front him Branch has been doing a lot better, but he is still an awkward nut to crack at times, but he’s getting off topic. While Branch sees that the Snack Pack will get along famously with the other trolls, Cooper can more than see that this will be nothing but disaster. Not for who they are, no Branch managed to persuade the trolls that Pop wasn’t all that bad. No, it wasn’t that, but rather what their actions are gonna be, because he knows that they are gonna cause quite the riot all throughout the nation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels like he should probably warn Branch, but he thinks that his words will be brushed off as paranoia, which is ironically funny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he says, “it sure will be interesting, to say the least….also their faces were hilarious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch snorted at that, “you should have taken a picture of their faces.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said I didn’t,” he held out his datapad. “Even have a pic of when I told them I am a prince.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter troll held back his laugh as he took a look, “send that to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them parted ways before Branch could step inside he noticed that a certain woodpecker was perched on the railings. “You have a note for me Elonso,” with a nod he handed off the letter and flew to the Patio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch took a quick glance as his eyes widened, he then mentally thought as he then nodded his head. “Good, we will have more than plenty of time on the trip to make a stop there, better go prepare their presents.” With that he went into his home and quickly went to his Shellphone, he waited until a deep voice answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yo, what’s up my man,” </b>
  <span>Trollex said while floating upside down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it has finally spilled,” he smirked as he saw the King flounder about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Spilled! You mean the King has finally told the Pop trolls?!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well not exactly, it was Cooper who accidentally opened it up, but I have no doubt that by the end of the week each and every troll will know about this.” He is still a bit annoyed that it took this long, but he is just glad that it’s out in the open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Huh, well at least the trolls know...I think that’s not the real reason you called. Come on, spill it, bro.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes fondly, “I was, I was. You should learn to have a bit more patience.” He snorted at Trollex huff, “I was just letting you know that in about two weeks, I am taking Princess Poppy and her friends to visit Techno Reef first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You coming here first...wait by her friends, you mean the group that usually follows her round right?” </b>
  <span>He leaned into the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The same one, why?” He talked very little about them, so he doesn’t know just why he’s asking about them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Just curious, you want me to inform the rest of the String nations?” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah if you don’t mind. I have a lot of prep work I need to do,” he said about the Caterbus monstrosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Don’t worry I gotcha.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, call you later bro.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Later bro,” and with that Branch hung up and put down his phone. His attention was now focused on the Caterbus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m gonna fix you up right good, say bye-bye to that bright fuzzy paint job you unholy creation of sugar and stardust!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He menacingly thought as he grabbed his toolkit and marched over to the soon repainted bus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other end of the phone, Trollex kept the Shellphone in his hand as he thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Alright, let’s see what these Pop trolls are all about</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ and with that, he called up the rest of the String nations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welp I spilled the beans,” Cooper said into his datapad as soon as it picked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Like the secret kind or the actual ones,” </b>
  <span>Darnell asked, not really surprised by his brother at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Secret kind, let it slip about you guys and it just spiraled from there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Ohh, don’t sweat it bro. It was bound to happen eventually.” </b>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulders, though feeling relieved that it was finally in the open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True, at least we can see each other more often.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“True that,” </b>
  <span>he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...and Branch,” he said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darnell began to blush </span>
  <b>“I mean you aren’t wrong there...wait a minute.” </b>
  <span>A thought had occurred to him, </span>
  <b>“Did you-,”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t lyin when I told you that I would look out for my family and friends,” he kept his head high when he said this. “And besides I’m still a little ticked off that King Peppy never told me that there were trolls that look like me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah that was a shitty thing for him to do,” </b>
  <span>he is not even gonna try to placate his twin on that one. </span>
  <b>“It seems that I owe you one.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How bout you and Hickory finally confessing to Branch?” He grinned at his brother sputter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Cooper!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just playin, chat later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat later, peace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya soon!” He grinned even more widely as soon as it was turned off. “Now that the truth is out in the open, those three can finally stop with the pining.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch had managed to avoid any of the Pop trolls who were wishing the Snack Pack goodbye. He would rather not want to tear out his hair before the trip even begins thank you very much. So instead he began to triple check over the newly painted and upgraded Caterbus. The bright yellow-green eat me target has now been replaced with a darker green in almost an almost camouflage essence. He knows for certain the others will complain about not being more colorful, but he is not budging on this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you can’t come with us?” He heard Biggie's voice then he turned around to see the group making their way towards him. “It’s gonna be a lot of fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry man, but me and auntie promised them that we would be there for family dinner, it’s our turn to bring the main course. Besides auntie and pops have this rivalry going down over whose dish is the best and I don’t want to be the one that stops it,” D.C refuses to be the one that stands in the middle of their friendly/competitive rivalry. His auntie may be as sweet as a button, but even she has a healthy competitive streak when it comes to cooking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s too bad, but I don’t want to stop you then. Have fun bud,” the two of them fist bumped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do!” Derrick Cooper was about to make his way back to the village when he turned back around. “Before I forget, Branch.” The said troll turned to face him, “mom wants me to let you know that by the time you make it to Funk city, the doctors will be ready for the next batch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me,” he nodded his head to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does the Queen know Branch personally?” Suki raised her eyebrow. “Did you introduce your mom to him first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince laughed, “actually it’s the other way around. It was Branch that introduced me to my family.” The group collectively was taken aback.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, that’s nice of him,” Satin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice? That’s super awesomely nice of Branch!!!” Poppy smiled as she looked at the said troll. “Way to go!” He didn’t even turn around to acknowledge her as he just continued his look over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye guys! I’ll make sure Darnell knows you said ‘Hi’ Branch,” the funk troll teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch was lucky his back was facing the group as his face darkened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Darnell? Your twin? Why does he-,” Chenille couldn’t say anything else as she noticed that Cooper was long gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch, do you happen to be closely associated with Cooper brother,” Creek methodically said as he tried to analyze Branch for any flinches or hints of acknowledgment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t provide any of that as said troll turns around and says, “that is none of your business. Now everyone get on the bus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it looks soo bland man,” Guy Diamond whined at the look of it. He wasn’t the only one as the rest of the group were about to open their mouths to complain as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Either you get in or you stay here, you got ten seconds to decide.” He leaned back as the rest of the group quickly made their way inside before even five seconds had passed. “Thought so,” he made his way to the driver seat with Gear sitting next to the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the trolls were settled down Branch began to speak, “alright here are some ground rules.” He ignored the groans of disappointment, “Number 1. Do not step foot outside their bus when it is in movement.” He sent a glare at a certain princess, who at least had the decency to blush, “Number 2. Do not damage nor change the design on both the interior and exterior of said bus,” his eyes lasered in on the twins and Guy Diamond. They smartly avoided his gaze. “Number 3. Do not even think about driving the bus without permission,” eyes switched over to Dj Suki and Smidge, both stared right back. “And speaking of driving, who can actually drive?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone, except Biggie, hands were raised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay let me reiterate. Who can drive the Caterbus without crashing it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone, except for Creek and Chenille, hands lowered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought so. Alright if I am somehow out of commission, then one of you has permission to drive this bus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood,” Creek serenely said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Chenille said with a thumbs up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, our first stop is Techno Reef.” Branch was about to start the car when he heard a voice speak up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait? That was all the rules?” Biggie questioned, he honestly expected there to be a lot more rules than that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch turned to look at him, “I’m not about to try to control your words or actions, that is more than a headache and a half to deal with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” and with that Branch started up the bus and made his way. Unfortunately for a certain troll and firefly, they haven’t even reached the Deep Forest when Poppy leaped up with a certain sparkle in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hopped off the bus at POP, with a dream and my cardigan.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poppy began to sing as the rest, barring Branch and Gear who quietly moaned, began grinning. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to the land of fame excess, am I gonna fit in?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shrugged her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jumped in the cab, Here I am for the first time,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she got out her seat and looked to the right window. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look to my right and I see the all new sights. This is all so crazy! Everybody seems so famous.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick. Too much pressure and I'm nervous,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she fakes scared as she looks around when she suddenly points at Branch. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's when the taxi man turned on the radio! And the Dj song was on! And the Dj song was on! And the Dj song was on”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So I put my hands up! They're playing my song, and the butterflies fly away.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>At this point, the rest of the group stood up and began to sing and dance along. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noddin' my head like, yeah. Movin' my hips like, yeah! I got my hands up. They're playin' my song! You know I'm gonna be okay!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>While the Snack Pack was doing that Branch had already taken out his headphones he got from Darnell and was placing them both on his and Gear head. It has been a bit altered throughout the years as Gear had hers painted green and blue with a gray star in the middle. Branch, on the other hand, is painted gray, but it has a dark gray, violet and orange stars placed all around the outside. The last thing he heard from the group before he embraced the silence was the last few lines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, it's a party in the Vi-i-lage!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah it's a party in the Vi-i-lage!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped the bus and let the others stretch out their legs and get rid of their excess energy. They rocketed out of the bus as soon as it stopped and wandered all over the clearing, he kept an eye out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To think that we are passed the Deep Forest!” Poppy eyes sparkled as she examined the brown and green tree. “So many new things!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never seen any of these plants before,” Biggie wandered over to a flower with a dark brown hue and was curled into itself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Chenille, this color looks absolutely amazing,” Satin pointed out to a rather large bright yellow flowers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It has that ruffian look but still looks sophisticated,” she was about to reach over to pick one when Branch stopped her. “What’s the big idea?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch ignored her as he got a stick and poked at its petal and right then a burst of yellow dust erupted from the flower as it snapped shut soon after. “Tharira, they produce toxins that help them stun their prey so that they can digest them easily. Please try to be careful when touching a plant you don’t know,” he deadpanned as he watched the trolls slowly back away from said plants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked back to the bus and laid out the map, normally he wouldn’t need this since he has long memorized his normal route, but with this group, he is not about to take them on his usual path. Way too chaotic for that. Apparently, though it seemed that a few trolls were interested at what he was looking at as they began to crowd around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooo, is that the map!” Biggie tried to get a better look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Move over!” Suki tried to push past Chenille.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Might I have a look?” Unfortunately for Creek, his quiet voice was drowned out by all the yelling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see! Let me see!” Diamond as well as he tried to push through the crowd of trolls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smidge took one look at the taller trolls back, rolled her eyes, went to the other side of the bus, hopped up and sat on the opposite side of Branch. She was not about to deal with that nor was she gonna be in the middle of Branch eventual outburst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you all just back up?!” He yelled as he spun around and glared at them. “If you want to see the damn map, then next time tell me instead of crowding around me!” With one final glare, he moved past the group and out onto the side. As soon as he was far away, the rest scurried to get closer to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch rolled his eyes as he scrolled through his datapad pictures, he not only had the extra map firmly in his back pocket, but he had already saved a picture of the map just in case anything happened to it in the first place. That was the only reason why he wasn’t so worried about the map that is currently being manhandled by Chenille and Suki. As he continued to scroll he smiled softly as he happened upon a picture of him, Hickory and Darnell at a Rock concert featuring Barb and the rest of her friends. While Barb was in mid-air in the background, front and center were Hickory arms wrapped around the two of them as they all gave the rock out sign...it was fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch!” He steeled his face as he looked to see Poppy walking towards him. “We should take this path!” She pointed to the path named the Rocky Silence, “it sounds super interesting, and look, it's on the way to Techno Reef!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he deadpanned as he took the map away from her and rolled it up. He knows that path very well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come now dear Branch,” Branch had to stop himself from throttling Creek from that unnecessary nickname. “What’s the harm in altering the path?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, tell me Creek. Can any of you stay quiet for over an hour?” He turned his question towards every troll there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell no, we’re Pop trolls. Music is in our blood,” Dj Suki proudly stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that is why we’re not taking the path,” he began his walk back to the bus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well why not?” Biggie tilted his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch gave them a look, “There is a creature there that can hear a pebble dropping more than a mile away. It has vines that can constrict your movement until it’s ready to eat you whole. So,” he took a look at their horrified faces. “you still want to take that path?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” was their quiet response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then the Tumbling Plains it is,” he can hear Gear buzzing loudly in laughter as soon as he took a step in the bus. “Only you would find this funny,” he only got a louder buzz in reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were finally reaching their first stop as the dense forest was slowly giving way to bright sand and eventually to the grand ocean. It was quite the sight, a lake that just seemed to just span to the never-ending sky. The ocean held the Snack Pack view for so long that they didn’t even notice that there was something else until laughter was heard off to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey what’s that?” Biggie, being the tallest troll, was the first one to see that they were not alone on the beach. The rest turned around and almost took a step back at what they saw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a mixture of a tube and a road combined, the large enclosed blue tube that emerged from the ocean, opened up onto the beach. When the said tube was further along the beach, it changed into the road that was with a tall layer supporting underneath. It then separated into various roads going separate directions. While the Snack Pack had no idea what it was, Branch knew perfectly that the highway seemed to still be intact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that,” Smidge said in awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is the DragonFly Expressway or Dragon Express for short,” Branch explained as they continue to stare at the enormous structure. He doesn’t blame them though, he is still proud that all of them created this in the first place. It took their blood, sweat and so many tears, but by the Forest, they created something beautiful. Though if they were baffled by this, then they are gonna be blown away by Techno city. Then he heard a peal of familiar laughter as he turned to see a very pink Techno troll making her way towards the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look a troll is coming!” Poppy excitedly said as she rushed over to her. The Pack was close behind her, Branch, on the other hand, was calmly making his way over when he spotted something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this will be interesting huh Gear,” he said as he watched as the Snack Pack and Blissy almost reached each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bzzz,” she nodded then she noticed that her friend wasn’t quite focused on the group anymore. She fondly rolls her eyes as she just lets him wander over to the Techno mechanics that were monitoring the Dragon Express. At least she wouldn’t have to hear the annoying Pop trolls voices just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first part was the calming trip and that is done! Get ready for the bothersome part! Cause let me tell you that they are gonna bother everyone! Who's ready for some fun!</p>
<p>Okay yes the pop trolls are jerks, but I promise that they will get better...when I feel like it and after a few hits from the reality bat.</p>
<p>Songs:</p>
<p>“Party in the USA,” by Miley Cyrus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Bubbling Views</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up to all!! College is coming up and your girl here is, unfortunately, one of them college students. So while I won’t quit on this story (like hell I am I poured my blood and tears into this) there might be times where a chapter takes a bit longer than usual</p>
<p>Now that that’s out the way! Let us hope right into the CBT!</p>
<p>Thank you one and all for your amazing comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 18: Bubbling Views</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Helllooo there! You must be the Pop trolls I was told about,” Blissy excitedly said as she gazed at all their different colors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We most certainly are! My name is Princess Poppy, but you can just call me Poppy!” She happily said as she held out her hand. “And can I just say that I love your colors!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right back at you girl,” she fingered gunned Poppy. “It’s also so nice to meet you, Poppy! I’m Princess Bliss Marina, advisor of the Techno trolls, but you can call me Blissy!” She took the hand and proceeded to shake it. “And who are you all?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Biggie and this is Mr. Dinkles,” he held out his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meep,” Dinkle squeaked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww, you're almost as cute as my Barnaby!” If she could have heart eyes right now, they would be there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The name is Dj Suki,” she was taken aback by Blissy excited gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dj! Ooo, maybe you can help play some sick beats with us, I know that my brother would be happy to listen to some.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Won’t mind at all,” she smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guy Diamond,” he held back a yelp when the Techno trolls looked around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you're one of the trolls that glitter but don’t fly!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whattt?” His question was unanswered as the twins spoke next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Chenille.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Satin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Diggin those outfits, they looked really cute!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” they said together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Smidge, nice to meet ya,” she gave a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pleasure is all mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name is Creek and might I say that this construction is quite the sight,” he managed to hold his zen form as she abruptly laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is, isn’t it! This was a whole troll army to work on, I mean trolls from all around are building this beauty to spread out far and wide! Though I can happily say that the main driving force behind the Dragon Express was my brother, Riff and most certainly B-! Where’s Branch?!” She cut herself off as she looked around at the trolls she was most excited to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch? He was right behind…,” Creek trailed off when he noticed that the gray troll was suspiciously absent. “Oh, that might be a problem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did we just lose a troll?!” Poppy exclaimed as she was about to run back to the bus only to be stopped by the Techno Princess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you know Branch, if he’s not with friends then he is with the mechs,” the Pack looked at her in confusion as she gazed around the beach to find the mechanics at work and within that group was a certain troll. “There he is!” She pointed it out as she prepared to apparate, “KEPLIE!” And with that, she vanished from one spot and halfway to Branch location.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she just teleport?” Suki said dumbfounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kelpie...is Branch Kelpie?!” Chenille has picked up on the nickname.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s actually happy to see him?” Creek muttered lowly to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well there is only one way to find out, let’s go!” Poppy quickly made her way to the two trolls and the closer they got, they began to notice that the Princess was sporadically levitating around Branch as the other Techno trolls were leaving down the tube.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-so that’s what T has been doing! Can you help a poor princess out!” They manage to head Blissy say as she dramatically places a hand on her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch gave her a blank look, “who started it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her face scrunched up, “Stupid coral head decided to mess with my glow sticks. He should have known better than to even try! Vengeance will be swift and painful!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not getting in the middle of your prank war again,” he deadpanned. Last time he tried, he was tied upside down to a reef with many corals attached to him. Yeah, those two can deal with that themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t that bad,” she only received an eyebrow raise. “Ughh fine, I’ll just glue his fingers together when he is asleep by myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you go,” he patted her on the back. She stuck her tongue out at him in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Branch almost froze as the most irritable troll voice calmly stated. “You seem to know Princess Marina quite well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said call me Blissy and no duh he knows me so well, we been friends for five years now...wow has it really been that long?” She turned to Branch who nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Friend!” Poppy squealed excitedly, though she was the only one as the rest were a bit more dumbfounded, as she turned to the gray troll. “You have another friend?! That is awesome Branch! Man, you should have told me then I could have thrown you a wicked party.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another,” Blissy tilted her head. “He has more than one f-,” a gray hand covered her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t. The squeals will get higher if you say anymore,” he doesn’t have the luxury of headphones at the moment. “How about we bring them down to Techno Reef.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YES!” They all shouted with enthusiasm, except for Creek who was still staring at Branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you heard them, into the Dragon Express we go.” Blissy herded the group into the Caterbus and as soon as they were all inside, she levitated right next to the Branch. “Away we go!” And with that Branch started the Caterbus once more and began to head into the Dragon Express tube leading deep into the ocean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait?! Are we going underwater!” Biggie exclaimed as he just realized where they were going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did say, Techno <em> Reef, </em>” Branch emphasized on the Reef part. “Thought it was kinda self-explanatory.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It isn’t!” He cried out as he held on tighter to Mr. Dinkle. Though he wasn’t the only one beginning to panic as Guy Diamond was holding on to Biggie's arm. The twins holding on to one another and Smidge and Suki clutching their seats tightly. The only ones who didn’t seem as affected were Poppy and Creek, who were both happily or calmly smiling respectively. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry guys,” the pop princess turned around to face them. “I’m sure that this is perfectly safe, after all, Branch wouldn’t just take us somewhere too dangerous.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others shifted looks in uncertainty at her statement until Smidge spoke up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean she does have a point, he’s the most paranoid troll, so I would place my bets on that,” she said that though she still struggled to release her grip on the seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the others nodded in agreement Blissy smile began to crack, but before she could say anything they entered the Dragon Express.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, it was light enough to see the beautiful aquatic plants and sea life that swam all around, the Pop trolls were enthralled by how different the underwater world was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, it’s really amazing down here,” Biggie said in awe as he watched a school of rainbowfishes pass his view. “I don’t know why I was even tripping in the first place.” He soon regretted those words two-three hours in as it slowly became darker and darker. Less and less pretty aquatic sea creatures appeared as it was replaced with creatures with fins too sharp, eyes too focused on their movement and teeth too wide. One creature with an elongated torso blinked at the group as it then bared its teeth in a grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay I take it back!!!! I take it back!” Biggie cried out as he tried to duck underneath the seats. “This is way too scary!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Snack Pack agreed as they all tried to avert their eyes from the somewhat nightmarish scene before them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, they won’t attack us,” the Techno Princess calmly stated as she made her way to the middle of the bus. “They have not attacked any trolls or this Express before, during, and after building this. They tend to stick to feeding on prey they do know and besides Merrows are known to be more of the mischievous types. Oceans below know how many trolls it spooked out with that grin of theirs,” she turned around and gave the murky green merrow a wave goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So we’re not going to be attacked,” Chenille tried to clarify. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” she watched as the rest of the group exhaled in relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whew, that’s a relief,” Poppy wiped a fake sweat off her forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed it is, truly these creatures must be quite docile if they don’t attack moving objects,” Creek looked directly at Poppy. He refused to look out the window when he talked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, the Balty zone is pretty chill as long as you're a troll, now the Abyss is the one you really have to watch out for. Lucky that we aren’t going there,” she chuckled, but confused eyes focused on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Balty?” Satin said confusedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abyss?” Said Chenille at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well fun fact, the ocean has many different zones, the zone that we are currently entering is the Bathypelagic zone, which is the zone that is Techno trolls live at...and the last zone with any sort of life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry what now?” Guy Diamond leaned in, he hoped that he heard that last part wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's the last zone with light before reaching the Abysslapheagic, or the Abyss as that is just a mouth full,” she grinned mischievously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...are you trying to say that this Abyss has no goddamn light,” Smidge bluntly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep!” She chirped, “even if you bring a light with you that barely helps at all. In fact that just brings a bigger target onto yourselves as all the creatures that live down under have quite the night vision.” Her voice got lower as she continued, “or so what we heard from the few trolls that make it back up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Snack Pack hearts began to race as she continued to describe vicious plants and grotesque beasts flooded their minds, but before it could get any worse a gray hand covered her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think they had enough of that,” Branch gave her a side-eye glance. “Their not quite used to creepy-ass stories like those, so let’s put a cap on that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” she leaned back her head. “I was just about to get to the Behemoth squid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch fully looked at her for that, “wow...you must be out of your mind today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, rude,” she lightly shoulder bumped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me? You're the one that wants to tell them about that abomination!” He focuses back on the road as he continues downwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not that bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It can fight off whales and win! How is that not bad?!” He put one hand up in exasperation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That just means it’s extra cute like that!” She grinned as Branch slowly turned to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cute? It ate the whale in less than ten bites! How is that…! Oh my Forest, it’s Barnaby isn’t it,” he groaned out as Gear buzzed loudly at his misery. “Blissy listen, just because Barnaby is cute doesn’t mean that every multi-tentacled creatures are automatically cute!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Says who?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear to all things, that if you try to get a Behemoth Squid! I will forever help Trollex in his pranks against you,” she gasped at that threat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then don’t try it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait have you been there before?” Smidge popped up as she connected the dots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately yes, against my own will,” he looked directly at Bliss when he said that. “Some trolls have a problem with not going into the underwater nightmare.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was only once!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One time too many!” He shot back, “those things still haunt my nightmares.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeahhhh,” she nodded. “They really were another type of hellish to experience.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So if I suggested that we take a pass by there-,” Poppy stopped at Branch glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I will turn this bus right back around, drop you idiots back into Pop Village and burn the map.” He tried to convey his seriousness the best he could, the Abyss is not a place to have a good time in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noted,” she wasn’t really serious, but she was a bit curious about how Branch would have reacted. This is her first time seeing a different emotion out of the usual grumpy troll. She has never had an actual conversation with him before, so to hear him hold one with the other princess piqued her curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that mess it was relatively calm, the noise picked back up a loud beating sound was heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is that noise?” Poppy asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is Techno music,” the other pink princess stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It has one rockin beat, when does the lyrics pop in?” Suki questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A lot of our music actually doesn’t have actual lyrics attached,” she was taken aback by the gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No lyrics?!” Suki whimpered, “what kind of backward place is this?!” The rest we’re in a similar state of shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch and Gear sucked in a deep breath as they shot a Blissy frozen smile. Luckily for the rest of the party, a bright multi-color reef had appeared out in the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome to the Techno Reef.” Blissy introduced her home, but it didn’t have that same enthusiasm as before.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch pulled the Bus into one of the parking spots and they all quickly got out and all spun around as they got off the bus and stared in wonder at the Techno Reef. He gave a small smile at their wonder but it quickly grew larger as another voice called out to them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo! You must be the Pop trolls,” a blue techno troll with rainbow arms swam up to them. “Let me welcome you all to the Techno Reef.” He was followed by a smaller green creature. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome my dudes to the world down below! Taiki Beat the name or T.B for short.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooo are you our tour guide?!” Poppy excitedly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This made Trollex chuckle, “I certainly can show you around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure you got time for all of that in your schedule big bro,” she raised an eyebrow at his wince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean there’s no harm in trying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Big bro? Are you perhaps a prince,” Creek asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Close, I’m actually the King. The name is King Trollex, my bad I forgot to introduce myself,” he held back a laugh from the faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too! I’m Princess Poppy, but you can just call me Poppy,” she stuck out her hand to shake and he shook it. After the next round of introduction had occurred, the King noticed a certain troll was missing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now where is that bro of mine?” Trollex looked around to spot him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have another brother?” said Diamond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In all but blood,” he then smiled as he spotted him floating towards them. “Took you long enough!” They all turned around to see only Branch making their way to them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is-is he talking about Branch?” Chenille hesitates as she watches Branch stand in front of Trollex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I hate leaving things without triple checking,” he fist-bumped Trollex's outstretched fist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I’m just messin with ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think he is,” Satin replies back with eyes wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but what kind of new door did we step into?” Dj Suki whispered. “Branch actually fist-bumping?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, let's all take a deep breath,” Creek said...though his smile was a little strained. “Branch was on orders from the King himself that he had to interact with these trolls, so it would make sense that they would find some way for the two to find a mutual agreement.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you're saying that Branch is only docile because of King orders,” this calmed down not only Suki but the rest of the party as well. It would make sense that Branch was forced to not be mean to trolls if the King had commanded it, total sense...except the smallest troll had her quiet doubts and a pink troll that doesn’t quite believe that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly, so I believe that it’s up to us to show the Techno troll a true Pop troll,” he smiled as his words had the right effect in cheering his friends up. He didn’t want to insult Branch too much, well that’s a bit of a lie he does enjoy riling him up, but even he has pride as a Pop troll. After all, what could Branch truly relate to any of these trolls? It’s not like he had the emotional capacity to even feel anything truly worthwhile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dj Suki was the one who interrupted Trollex and Branch's conversation as she pushed Branch aside and said, “now I heard you had some wild parties up or rather down here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trollex, a bit taken aback by her actions, nodded slowly, “yes we do-,” he was cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awesome! Well show you how us Pop trolls actually know how to have a good time, unlike a certain moody troll,” she grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trollex's smile strained, “Branch has-,” once more he was interrupted by another voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know Branch is a bit of grump when it comes to parties, but don’t worry,” Chenille patted his arm. “Pop trolls really know how to have fun.” The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now I really don’t believe-,” he let out a silent huff as he was cut off...again. Both Blissy and T.B have traded wide-eyed looks at what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was nice of him to be respectful to you all,” Creek cut in. “But we know how he also is, so please take our apologies since I know that Branch has been very irritable to work with at times. Forest knows that all of us in Pop village also has those problems,” Creek was lucky that he didn’t see Trollex eyes narrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The King, who was past irritable at this point, was about to say a few words to them, caught the eyes of Branch which was telling him one thing. <em> Let it go. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch had believed, up until that point, that the Pop trolls were going get along quite well with the Techno trolls. Both groups were easy going, laidback, loved parties, and were generally friendly all around. He thought that this was going to be a cinch. Until they started to badmouth him, which doesn’t have any effect on him as what they said was actually relatively harmless. Except that he forgot that trolls outside of Pop village actually do care when someone badmouths him, he has seen that evidence quite clearly on multiple occasions. Now tie that into the fact that the Pop trolls think less of Techno music...oh by the Forest why did he think that they would mesh well together?! If they already have problems with Techno music then ergo they are absolutely gonna hate the rest of the nation's music as it doesn’t fit with them!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Oh Forest,’ </em> Branch whimpered in his mind. <em> ‘The County and Rock trolls are going to destroy them.’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which brings him back to stopping Trollex from saying anything, he knows that his friend will more than try to defend him, but it was not worth it. So instead he looks him in the eyes and tells him to <em> Let it go. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trollex gives him the most bewildered look, as does Blissy and T.B as they watch that entire silent interaction, but reluctantly abide by his wishes. Now that that issue is taken care of he diverts his attention to the Snack Pack, who was still chatting amicably to themselves. “How about you all explore the Reef.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words barely had to leave his mouth when they all jumped up in excitement, barring Creek who just calmly got up, and spread out all across the reef, leaving a King, a princess, their friend, and a troll behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” Trollex began to lean on Branch's shoulder. “When they meet the Country or Rock trolls with that attitude it ain’t gonna be pretty.” He spared a smile as Branch's head dipped low.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like no kidding Branch, they’re gonna eat them alive,” Blissy had her eyes wide open. Like they were gonna eaten faster than a Megalodon or Zygophyseter chowing down on its food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knoww,” he groaned out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man to be a speck on a wall to see that blowout,” T.B bustled over as well. Now he may have just met them, but he kinda wants to see their egos get taken down a notch or two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knowwwww!” He dragged his head up to Trollex arm, who patted his shoulder in empathy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why’d you stop me anyway?” Trollex had a feeling as to what it was, but it was better to get confirmation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s pointless to try, besides I’m used to those comments at this point.” He shrugged his shoulders as he tried to exclude that he doesn’t care what they said about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, is that right,” Trollex mutely said as he just nodded his head. On the inside though was a different story as that small bubble of agitation began to grow bigger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man I wish I was a speck,” T.B muttered to himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly same,” Blissy muttered right back.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Branch thought that after a few days of exploring brand new places and discovering new things, the tension would have died down a bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nope, in fact, it had gotten worse as the Pop trolls couldn’t quite contain themselves. It started off small, a few odd words here and there, whether they were talking about their food to their own comments about a certain troll. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Look, all I’m sayin is that maybe you should put a bit more zing into it,” Biggie told the chef who introduced their veggie burger.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Unfortunately can’t add zing to Branch,” Suki chuckled to herself, not noticing that many trolls at the restaurant, a lot of them being mechanics, heard her words. And judging by the glares on their faces did not appreciate the comment she just said. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it grew as Guy Diamond and the twins decided that they should input their own style of art as some buildings were now glitter bombed, dressed in a new coat of color or a mixture of both. Branch had to quickly make them apologize for ruining a troll property. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> But-,” Guy Diamond and the twins winced at Branch glare. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t want to hear it.” He sternly said as he made sure that they cleaned up their mess. “This honestly should be Princess Poppy doing this, but I don’t even think that she would go through with it. Probably would actually encourage it more.” He said to himself and Gear who he can just feel rolling her eyes at the scene. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it went on another scale as Hug Time came around and the Pop trolls attempted to hug the Techno trolls, only a few complied as the rest just gave them a weird look and quickly apparated away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hug Time!” Poppy exclaimed as she hugged Advisor Blissy, who was taken aback but just went with it. The others weren’t as lucky as they tried to do the same with other Techno trolls, but were given creeped out looks as they got themselves and their children and vanished from view. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “They do know that some trolls don’t like to be touched by strangers,” said Strife, one of the mechanic trolls. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “In one ear out the other,” Branch deadpanned as he lifted his arm encased with neon blue and green glow sticks, courtesy of Blissy, to his ear. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ah,” the light green Techno troll nodded. “It’s like that then.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the one that truly almost burst the bubble was when the Pop trolls listened to Techno music for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So just sit back and enjoy,” Blissy spoke as she swam her way next to Branch who was chatting with T.B. The Snack Pack, the royalty siblings, T.B and Branch were at the glowing heart hooked up to the stereos. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooo, I can’t wait to finally hear what Techno music is like,” Poppy eagerly said as she floated near the area. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neither can I,” Dj Suki muttered. She heard about the ‘no lyrics’ from Blissy, but she thinks that the Princess was just messing with her. After all, you can’t have music without words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It certainly will be quite the experience,” Creek agreed as he floated next to them. Even he can’t help but feel a tad bit excited about listening to their music despite the little hiccups in the past few days. After all, he can’t quite comprehend just why the King and the Princess of Techno haven’t been as friendly as they first introduced themselves. At first, he wanted to say that Branch was influencing them, but then he saw the gray troll diligently working with other Techno trolls on some sort of machine when the two different species were in the same area and not once did he ever look up from his work. It was strange to say the least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright my Poppin Pop trolls,” Trollex shouted to the group. He may not like them at the moment but he still has his pride as a Dj at the moment. “Y’all ready to hear some sick beats get dropped!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YEAH!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then let’s do this!” And as soon as he said that a familiar tune emitted from the speakers, Branch's eyes widened as a smile reached his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that?” He turned to a mischievous techno princess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The same song both of you worked so hard on? Yes, yes it is.” She literally had to stop herself from crushing Branch in a hug when she had first heard their song. He may still be very averse to singing, but she is just so proud of how far he has come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch focused his attention back to the music as he closed his eyes and let it envelop him. From the repeating beats to the thrumming melody, he can’t help but remind himself of what this song represents to him. While his days before were monotonous yet fulfilling, when he set foot into their world his days got a whole lot more invigorating and he couldn’t help himself but be sucked into their enticing vortex of possibilities and wonder. So when the song came to a close and he opened his eyes, he can’t help but give a nod to Trollex for the opportunity that he helped bestow. But his attention was quickly diverted when he heard a chilling comment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was pumped for nothing? Where were the lyrics? What kind of music is this?!” Suki raged as a majority of the group nodded their heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t help but feel a bit sad that there were no lyrics,” Biggie expresses. “The beat was amazing, but I’m just trying to figure out what it even means?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Branch could explain, Satin's voice overtook him and made a full-body flinch at her comment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It means that they obviously don’t have the right concept of what true music is!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said it girl,” Chenille nodded. “I mean I’ll give it that the beat was cool, but that’s it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While I did find the best absolutely lovely, I’m just a tad bit confused on whether or not the music was supposed to express joy or cheer?” Creek pondered as he let the other deliberate for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys now come on,” Poppy took center stage. “Now I know that their music isn’t quite what we expected, but that’s okay! We can teach them all about ours! We can show them what happy music is like!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch held back a groan as the rest let out a cheer. Out of all the insensitive things to say, that is something she shouldn’t say. Then he stiffened as he almost forgot that there was a certain techno princess and a small green friend was levitating right beside him, hearing very clearly of what they said and judging by the looks on their faces, they’re not feeling very happy at the moment. He spared a glance at Trollex...yep, he had left his station as soon as it was done and had floated close enough to hear what the Snack Pack said judging by his blank face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what.” The Pop trolls, except for Branch who was silently watching, looked towards the Techno King.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you say about Techno music?” He said calmly with only a King's politeness keeping it at bay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh well, your beat is amazing! Buttt I think that we can help make it even more awesome!” Poppy excitedly said not noticing the stares made by the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? Do tell,” Trollex put his hands together. It was that or use a very naughty sign that he had learned especially from Riff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we were thinking that some lyrics should definitely be added to make it more understandable! I’ll have to admit that it was a bit confusing for me to understand the meaning of your song.” Poppy sheepishly scratched the back of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The King gave her a look as he let out a breath as he realized what was happening. It seems that Princess Poppy wasn’t trying to be malicious in her attempts, but rather she is utterly naive...which is quite bad seeing that she is the heiress to the throne. “Well that's what helps make Techno music what it is.” Poppy, and the rest, tilted their heads in confusion. “Techno music is not supposed to be confined to one individual thought; rather it allows trolls to make their own conclusion as to what this music is to them. For example, I pictured this as a day dealing with my sister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch, what about you?” Trollex ignored his sister as he turned to face the quiet troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My days with you guys,” he simply said ignoring the stares the Snack Pack were giving him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bliss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Going to the beach for the first time,” Blissy sighed as she couldn’t help but remember just how crunchy and hot the sand was and the boiling sun that almost seemed to be piercing her skin. It was simply amazing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T.B?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Family dinner,” his family has wilddd dinners that usually involve someone being tied up in the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns back to the group. “Each and everyone had different answers, yet we listened to the same song. You see, for us it’s not always about the words but rather how that beats hits for you.” He watched as the group, still looking very confused, looked at one another. He mentally sighs as he realized that one pretty speech wouldn’t make them understand, but he had to say something. He was not about to just let the rest of them disrespect his music like that, he may think that Princess Poppy was only naive in her thinking, but he doesn’t hold those same standards to the rest of them. “Also, I wasn’t the sole composer behind this beat, you should also give thanks to Branch.” He couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of them becoming even more confused. “He helped me compose this as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You made a song?” Poppy slowly rotated her body to face Branch, who very much looked like he wanted to become one with the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” He said questionly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That. Is. Awesome!!” She jumped up as she tried to latch onto him to give him a hug. He quickly ducked as she soared above him, but she turned right back around. “You helped make a song! With actual music! This is amazing Branch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t really call this music,” Suki muttered, but she winced as she felt some troll step on her foot. She looked down and saw Smidge giving her a raised eyebrow. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we not insult their music,” she deadpanned. While she wasn’t as feelin the Techno music, even she knows to have the decency to not blatantly insult the music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But she does bring up a valid point,” Creek inserted himself. “Techno music doesn’t quite line up with the guidelines of music, while I have said that their best is quite good, the lack of lyrics leave something less than desired. So it would make sense that Branch would help make something that wasn’t truly music,” he applied his own reasoning into this. After all, it’s the only logical reason why Branch would ever willing help make something that was related to music. It’s the only thing that makes sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oohhhh, I see what you're putting down,” Guy Diamond nodded. “So basically this is his way of getting out of making actual music.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Precisely,” he smiled as he heard the rest of the group, barring dear Poppy who was still bothering Branch, eyes cleared up from their confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though they weren’t as quiet as they thought they were as still right behind them were the Techno trolls listening to every word that was just uttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kind of messed up psychological shit is this?” T.B bluntly asked. “I mean, the fuck?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I’m thinking that they slammed against the wall...multiple times...with a hard rock as back up,” her eyes twitched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, I just realized why Cooper was actually reluctant to bring them here,” Trollex noncommittal said. “These trolls are not tryin to vibe, but instead trying to bring the cave down and not in a good way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ain’t that the truth,” both of them simultaneously said.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, it’s a shame that we have to go so soon,” Poppy pouted as she swam with Blissy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're absolutely right,” she smiled right back. While she thought verrrrryyyyy low of the Snack Pack, Poppy seemed to be an alright troll. “Don’t forget to message me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like how could I?” The Pop Princess exclaimed as she hopped on the bus with the rest of her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t forget about calling us later when you meet the Classicals,” Trollex said to Branch as he was finishing his last rounds on the bus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll remember,” he nodded as soon as he was done and he fist-bumped his bro before he got on the Caterbus. “See you later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Byeeee!” Blissy made herself also known as she waved goodbye to her friend. Her smile dipped a bit when she heard the other Pop trolls say their goodbyes as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was awesome knowing you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let us meet again soon!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There may be a distance between us all, but we shall never forget all of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peace!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with those send-offs, Branch closed up the door and made his way through the Dragon Express. It was only when the bus was fully out of view that Blissy dropped her grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Call them. Call them now,” she deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Trollex was already bringing out his Shellphone and dialing up the rest of the leaders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T.B could only shake his head. “Man, they're in for one hell of a wake-up call if they keep up that attitude.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No kidding,” she watched as her brother began to explain his experience with the other Pop trolls she could already hear warning growls from certain trolls. “Reality is really gonna hit them in the face hard.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you one and all for reading!! </p>
<p>As usual tell me what songs you think would jam well with this story!!</p>
<p>Song:</p>
<p>“Anubis,” by Mike Candys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Respect Is Earned, Not Given</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyyy!! Welcome back to the CBT!!! Thanks for all the wonderful comments!</p><p>Now Let’s hop in!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 19: Respect Is Earned, Not Given</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That’s one big hill,” Guy Diamond and the rest of the Snack Pack gawked at the giant mountain that was standing before them.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually those are called mountains,” Branch informed them as he was casually jotting down a few things in his datapad. “This one is home to the Classical trolls, while the one beside it contains the Yodeler trolls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yodelers?” Smidge looked towards Branch.</p><p> </p><p>“Another group of trolls, but we are not going to be venturing up their mountain on this trip,” he shut down his datapad as he just enjoyed the view. “We’re just visiting the Classical trolls up in Symphony Ville.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the Dragon Express will take us there?” While she is not a mechanic junkie like a certain gray troll, it’s hard not to be impressed by just how grand the DragonFly road is.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, all the way to the top,” he proudly said. Though he did have to admit that when he was working on it, there were times where he almost passed out by sheet air pressure when he was still not used to the drastic shift. Those times were not fun, which reminds him, “There’s gonna be a certain point up the mountain that the air pressure will decrease, so it is pivotal that you all remain calm and take slow breaths.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pssshh. We all climbed trees before, we know how to take that less oxygen,” Suki cockily said. “I mean it can’t be any worse than that.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I...stand...corrected,” Dj Suki breathed out as she took a deep breath. “So…much worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Feels like head did too many spins,” Poppy spat out as she clutched her head.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the others weren’t doing so well either, some leaning on the windows while others hunched into themselves. The only one who seemed to be alright was surprisingly Creek, who was sitting crossed legged and keeping count of his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Try to take slow breaths, everyone,” Creek announced as he took one slow breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Trying,” Smidge said as she collapsed on her seat and clutched her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Branch, who was listening to this entire conversation, stopped the Bus and popped open a compartment filled with medicines. “Here,” he got off his seat and began to hand a small green pill and a water bottle to the Snack Pack. “This should help with High Altitude Sickness.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Smidge muttered out as she took the pill and downed it alongside the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Much appreciated,” Biggie nodded his head to Branch as he was handed two water bottles. </p><p> </p><p>“Life savior right now,” Poppy groaned as she drank the water.</p><p> </p><p>He continued to pass them out until he got to Creek, who looked a bit surprised. “It’s alright, I don’t feel any sickness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but tell me if you do,” he put the pill back, but left the water bottle next to Creek. Creek eyed it before nodding his head in thanks and took a sip. “We'll rest here for a few before we continue back up.” </p><p> </p><p>He got groans and moans in reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Branch, I do have a question.” Said troll tilted his head towards the purple troll. “What exactly is High Altitude Sickness?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s when you have a hard time adjusting to a high altitude pressure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting, and you seem to have no problem with this at all,” Creek had very much noticed that Branch didn’t seem to be affected by this. Even when he tried to walk around he could feel his leg shake, it was why he was still seated. </p><p> </p><p>“The first time it was a little hard at first, but after a while, I got used to the pressure so it doesn’t quite affect me anymore.” After the first time he can happily say that he can go up and down this mountain feeling only exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you didn’t feel this shit,” Satin barged in as she leaned in her seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Both Gear and I found ourselves having a hard time breathing the first time around, but not to your extent.” He can feel Gear giving off sheer smugness coming off her at his words. </p><p> </p><p>“Just how?!” Guy Diamond exclaimed as he bit on the top of his water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Well the Deep Forest does have significantly taller trees than the ones surrounding Pop Village, so I was familiar with this type of air pressure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, that makes sense,” Chenille has seen how tall those trees were when they were passing through. </p><p> </p><p>After they managed to shake off the worst of the symptoms, he started the Caterbus once more and continued the drive upwards.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It’s. So. FLUFFY!” Poppy shouted in exuberance as she took in the sight of Symphony Ville clouds.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at all those glitters!” Guy Diamond almost jumped out the Bus as he saw the buildings, then he saw the trolls. “MORE GLITTER TROLLS...ohhh now what Blissy said before makes sense...GLITTER!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sparkly,” the twins' eyes lit up in glee as amidst drooled over the sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep, that's what I expected their reaction would be,” Branch said as he brought the bus to a stop. “Which reminds me,” he gave a sharp whistle that drew the Snack Pack attention to him. “Okay, I will let you off here in a moment but can I ask you one thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, anything Branch!” Poppy cut in first before the others could say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you all please be respectful to not only of their music but to them as well?” He already knows that Classical music won’t be something that they will enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>“Us? Shouldn’t we be saying that to you?” Suki rebutted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the one who insulted another troll's music now am I?” He merely arched his eyebrow at their averted eyes and flushed faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeahhh, we were a bit mean,” Biggie did have to admit that he was a little harsh on the Techno trolls music. It just doesn’t sit right with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Bit is underselling it,” Smidge muttered to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no!” Poppy eyes open at the realization. “I didn’t mean to insult them, I just wanted to let them see another view. Well, I will try to not hurt their feelings, right guys!” She looked towards the rest of the group, who gave faint agreements or silent nods. </p><p> </p><p>Branch only blinked as he then sighed, “think that’s the best I’m going to get out of them.” He opened the door, “try not to damage any troll property this time.” With that they all rushed out of the Bus and started to marvel at the ville. </p><p> </p><p>After Branch had made his routine checks, he was about to walk towards Uncle Lupin’s house when he heard a familiar screech. He turns and sighs in amusement as he sees PennyWhistle conversing with Poppy. </p><p> </p><p>“So how can you guys talk?!” The Pop Princess asked as she talked with the talking flute, which still blows her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know,” PennyWhistle pondered. “One moment we’re in the vast nothingness and the next we're being played by our fellow bandmates. It’s been said that those who truly cherish their instruments will awaken the slumbering spirit that rests within each one of us. Or so what we all think, but that can be a load of fluff for all we know. Know about Pop-! Branch!” The flute then rose up and greeted her friend. “It’s about time you showed up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to see you too Penny, I’m guessing that the rest are at home?” </p><p> </p><p>“You got it in one. Come on! Oh and bring the rest of them as well,” she said as an afterthought.</p><p> </p><p>Branch looked towards Poppy, who was already gathering the rest of the Snack Pack, and said, “they’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So wait, this Conductor is the leader of the Classical trolls?” Satin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he is.” Branch answered.</p><p> </p><p>“But he is not royalty?” Diamond inputted.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the leader is chosen by a series of tests rather than bloodline ascension,” Creek merely said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“So any troll can become the Conductor?” Poppy eyes were sparkling.</p><p> </p><p>“Well any Classical Troll, but essentially yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh, they have some interesting ways of doing things,” Dj Suki mused. Don’t get her wrong, she respects King Peppy and Poppy even more, but she can’t say that choosing a ruler based on skills doesn’t pique her interest.</p><p> </p><p>“We sure do!” The animated flute barged in. “And we’re here!” They halted as they stopped in front of Trollzart home, Branch only knocked once before the door was swung open by an eager Fani. </p><p> </p><p>“Branch!” He flew up in excitement as he grabbed the older troll hand and dragged him inside. “I need your help with this!” The Snack Pack exchanged looks before making their way in as they followed a giggling PennyWhistle. They walked into the room where the frazzled trolling was looking down at a large sheet of papers with numbers.</p><p> </p><p>“You know math, please I beg for your help!” Fani was just about done with all these problems, he wants to become a scholar not a math professor.</p><p> </p><p>Branch gave a faint grin at the sight of the usual calm trolling was in almost hysterics, “how about we take a breather and I will help. It looks like you need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That does have merit,” Fani sunk down onto the couch and that’s when he noticed that there were other trolls. “My apologies,” he zoomed straight back up and gave them a bow. “I did not even see you there, I am sincerely sorry about my previous display.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to apologize about that, we all have our wild days,” Poppy smiled at him. “I’m Princess Poppy of the Pop trolls, it’s nice to meet you little man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess, you all must be here to see Conductor Trollzart then. I will grab him for you, he is currently in the back room right now,” Fani was about to go until he pauses and looked at Branch. “Would you mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make the prep,” he nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Much appreciated,” and with that he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you all want tea or water?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tea if you don’t mind,” Creek asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Tea please!” Poppy shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Tea, but Mr. Dinkle wants water,” Biggie said as he set the fuzzy caterpillar to the side.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the group voted for water and with that Branch had put up a pot of water to boil as he got out cool glasses of water. At this point, Gear had made herself very comfortable on the counter as she just watched the group with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So you must come here often if they allow you to just grab them,” Creek mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed he does,” they all turned around when they heard a new voice. They saw a golden, glittery troll followed by another troll but light blue. “He was once my student before he graduated and he is the Ambassador for the Pop trolls, we do talk business.” Trollzart seemed to have caught all their attention, “Excuse my manners, I am Conductor Trollzart of the Classical trolls, it’s quite the pleasure to meet you all.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m Lundwing van Beetlehoven,” said the blue troll.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess Poppy of the Pop trolls,” she got up and shook his hand after he finished bowing. “And Branch was a student? Of what?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well-,”</p><p> </p><p>“Tea is done,” Branch grabbed the tray of drinks and set them down inadvertently cutting off Trollzart. He handed them out and three extra and he set them in front of the Classical trolls.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you very much Branch,” Lundwing said as he picked up his cup and began to slowly sip.</p><p> </p><p>As they began to slowly talk to one another, Poppy spearheading the conversations with Guy Diamond in a surprising twist, as the two of them couldn’t help but ask questions.</p><p> </p><p>“So you all are born with wings? There’s not like a special plant or item that you all use to gain wings?” Diamond asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, just born with them,” Lundwing answered.</p><p> </p><p>Guy couldn’t help but feel a bit downtrodden, he was sorta hoping that these trolls started out like him, but he can’t feel too down. After all they can fly! How cool is that!</p><p> </p><p>“Wait...you are trolls that can fly,” Poppy smile widen as she slowly turned towards Branch. “Ohh Branch~”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he hesitantly answered as he set down his lukewarm tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Trolls that can fly,” she said once again in her same creepy grin. At this point everyone's attention was towards Poppy.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going somewhere with this?” </p><p> </p><p>“I remember not so long ago that a certain troll wouldn’t go to a party unless trolls flew,” she grinned eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember no such agreement?” The gray troll thought back to when he could have even say that because there is no way he would have said anything like that when he very well knew that some trolls can fly. “When was this?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Before your very first trip of visiting the nations!” </p><p> </p><p>“That was five years ago!” Well now he knew at least when, but just why does this happen to him? “How do you even still remember that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember everything when it comes to parties,” the pink pop princess smiled ominously while she said that. Then her face morphed back into her cheerful self, “I can’t wait to see you move B!”</p><p> </p><p>The Snack Pack was about the giggle at the sheer disbelief that Branch was emitting when a calm voice broke through.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to interrupt but he already has been to a party,” Lupin controlled his expression as he watched the young teenagers almost take a step back or leap up in sheer shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what?!” Biggie blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Nope. Nuh-uh, I refuse to believe it,” Suki vehemently shook her head. She could not even picture Branch at an actual party, nope no way in all the sparkles in the Forest.</p><p> </p><p>“But alas, it is true. A party is a group of trolls gathered to have a delightful time, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that is the correct definition for it,” Creek hesitantly agreed. His mind was thinking faster than his mouth as he still can’t believe what just been said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well when Branch plays with the orchestra, he plays with the party, thus already having joined one,” he sees his dear nephew send him a grateful smile. It’s the least he can do to help him.</p><p> </p><p>Branch was just happy that this whole situation was cleared up, he may have been to a couple of different parties before, the Rock one still seared into his mind, but he was not about to be forcibly taken to a Pop party. </p><p> </p><p>“Aww, he went to his first party and I wasn’t even around to see it!” Poppy pouted until a word caught her attention. “Wait, play?! You play an instrument!” Her eyes were once again renewed with vigor.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes the violin,” he wasn’t ashamed of his instrument. “I am not about to play anything right now though,” but he did not feel like getting criticized over his style of playing.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, bummer.” Poppy slouched in her seat, while she did want to force him to play a song for them she did know that she was close to pushing Branch limits. She should know, after all she was the expert on how far Branch could go before he blows. So instead she turned her attention to Trollzart. “I can’t wait to hear your music!”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be my pleasure to play for you and your court, Princess Poppy,” he gave her a polite smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Just call me Poppy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be quite improper of me Princess Poppy,” he face didn’t even twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Trollzart! I don’t mind!” She insisted with wide hopeful eyes, she was not about to back down.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Lupin held steadfastly, “but I do Princess Poppy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will get you to drop the Princess before I leave,” she wasn’t going to back down from this challenge.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you luck.”</p><p> </p><p>While the rest of the Snack Pack were silently cheering her on, the Lundwing, PennyWhistle, Fani and Branch all exchanged looks as they knew the reason behind Trollzart formality. </p><p> </p><p>While the Classical trolls are one of the more polite groups, they were big on respect to one another. If a troll had a higher status that came with a title, like High Priest Figaro or Head Weaver Chamber. So when Princess Poppy has yet to use his own title it did irk him a bit, but he was not put off by it, since he figured rather quickly that the Pop trolls, barring Branch, weren’t ones who used titles very often. But he was not about to address the Princess so casually, she had not earned his respect, so instead he is going to use this as a lesson for the Princess. After all, not everything is going to be shoved in her face or handed to her on a nice little platter, she needs to learn of the subtlety in things.</p><p> </p><p>When the Snack Pack has finally left, they were eager to see more of Symphony Ville, Fani, PennyWhistle, and Lundwing followed as guides which left only Branch, Trollzart, and cups of cold tea were left.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” the Conductor began. “If they continue with this mindset…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” the younger troll slouched down. “I’ve been trying ever since Techno Reef, but they just won’t listen so now I’m bracing for impact.” </p><p> </p><p>“And that will not be on you,” he flew over to sit beside his nephew. “Sometimes a troll will have to learn that even when they have their heads in the clouds, eventually they will come down. One way or another.” He learned that the hard way.</p><p> </p><p>“It's definitely gonna be another...I am so not looking forward to the eventual crash,” Branch then paled a bit. “By the Forest I know they're gonna find some way to insult the country folks when we head over next and they will definitely not take it lying down.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wish you the best of luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I’ll definitely need it,” Branch began to think of ways safer of meeting the Country trolls without it blowing up on all of them. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Yes I’m perfectly fine, now go finish your Kingly duties.” He chuckled as he heard a pained groan from Trollex before he shut off his ShellPhone. It was the third night and he can tentatively say, as he lays against the CaterBus, that the Pop trolls haven’t made as big of a mess as they did in Techno Reef. Though he can do without them trying to continuously hug trolls during Hug Time, though the Classical trolls are subtle ones as they merely fly higher and pretend they don’t hear them. But other than that, it seems that the twins, Diamond and Creek have taken a shine to this place.</p><p> </p><p>The twins and Guy have taken amongst themselves to find just where they can get glitter, he made sure to tell them that no glitter is allowed on his Bus that didn’t come from Guy Diamond before they even moved an inch. They were in absolute bliss as they had bags worth of glitter and other commodities that were almost leaking out of the bag.</p><p> </p><p>And he hates to say it, but Creek was fitting in best with the Classical trolls. When he wasn’t sharing meditation tips, he was trading out tea recipes and philosophies. He may be a slimy frog, but he was not about to barge in when it looks like both groups were truly enjoying the other company.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a ringing coming from his Datapad. He brings it out and his smile widens as two familiar ids popped on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>He clicked to accept and out pops a certain Yodeler and Funk troll. “Well I certainly wasn’t expecting a call from the both of you.”</p><p> </p><p><b>“Well a certain Techno King wanted to double-check that you were alright Starlight,”</b> Darnell drawled out as his eyes searched Branch figure. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Heard you had a bit of a hiccup with those Pop trolls of yours Honeybee,” </b>Hickory smoothly stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Rain Cloud, Sunshine,” he said to the respective trolls with a small smile. “Yeah I’m fine,” <em> especially since you both called. </em>His mind flirtily supplied the last part, but he ignored it as he continued to talk with both of them and that weight that has been set so heavily on his shoulder since he left Pop village began to go lax. He always feels light whenever he talks to the two of them, they somehow always know just how to make him smile even with the dumbest of things. He still refused to stop teasing the two of them about the peppermint taffy incident, he didn’t even know that it could be used like that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the day before the Pop group had to move on to their next destination when they finally had the chance to listen to Classical music. As the same stage Branch had first witness Classical music for the first time, the Snack Pack and many other Classical trolls, alongside a few yodelers and even a Rock troll, were waiting for the orchestra to start.</p><p> </p><p>As the Snack Pack chatted to themselves, Fani made himself comfortable next to Branch. “I do hope that they enjoy the performance. Uncle Lupin and Uncle Lundwing wanted to make this moment truly momental for them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever it may be, there is no doubt in my mind that Uncle Lupin and Lundwing and the orchestra will perform at their very best. They always do,” he didn’t want to give Fani false hope.</p><p> </p><p>The chattering died down as soon as Conductor Trollzart made his appearance and when the applause stopped he spun right around, tapped the stand twice, and lifted his baton then with a flick it had begun. The quiet tune of the flute first emerged as Branch relaxed and once more let the song embrace him. He simply let his mind wander like so many times before. He began to think of soft meadow erupting into tress as fireflies brightly light up the forest in a an iridescent glow and before he knew it, the final notes died down as Conductor Trollzart gave his bow. The crowd cheered as he gave his bows, this was truly stunning performance as usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, no lyrics again,” Branch left eye twitch as he heard Chenille whine. “Such a bummer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know right, doesn’t even have the decency to have a cool beat like the Techno trolls,” Dj Suki grunted to herself.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Poppy fiddled with her hands. “It was pretty, but a little bit sad that there were no lyrics to relate to it. I tried to think of what this reminds me of, but I just can’t quite grasp it you know.” She took King Trollex advice and tried to picture a fun story in her head to go along with the song, but without the lyrics she couldn’t quite get past the first page. </p><p> </p><p>Creek, unlike the rest of the Snack Pack, hesitantly found himself enjoying the soft melodies and crescendos of the music. It was soothing, melodic and he is ashamed that he found this enjoyable. It doesn’t follow music standard, it doesn’t fit with the Pop trolls style, this doesn’t work. So with a forced small smile he says, “indeed the lack of lyrics is quite unsettling.” He will not be an outcast, he tettered that line once and he was terrified of what he saw. </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t B tell us to be respectful,” Smidge drawled out as she listened to all of their whispering complaints. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it really being disrespectful when we think that their music can use a little more oomph,” Diamond said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” both Smidge and Branch deadpanned. Branch began to glare at all of them, they attempted to say something else, but he darkened his glare and with a audible gulp they looked forward once more opting to keep quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Fani, who had heard their entire conversation despite their loud whispering, frowned a bit as he turned and gave Uncle Lundwing, who had now replaced Trollzart, a nod. Lundwing gave a firm smile back, you see that all the trolls participating in the orchestra had prepared for three songs even though only two were going to be played tonight. The first one was the introduction, the appetizer before the entree so to say, while the second song all depended on the visiting Pop trolls reaction. If they were polite they would have gotten the more cheerful song and that would be the end of that, but now that Lundwing has confirmation from his dear nephew, every troll always underestimates trollings, his hand is now forced to play their other choice. And let him be the first one to say that this is the definition of pettiness, but even he has his own pride as a Classical troll and to know that they were blatantly disrespected...well he even he can get a bit mad.</p><p> </p><p>So when he lifted his head from the bow, his face was changed from the usual smile to a stern-faced troll. He turns and with a flick of his wrist the ominous beat plays.</p><p> </p><p>Branch sucked in his breath when he heard the deep sound of <em> ‘Dun Dun Dun Dunnn’ </em>being played. He groans silently to himself, he knows perfectly well what this song represents and he could only hope that it can be fixed soon. This was meant as a warning, danger is looming towards them. It may not come directly from them, but it will find you. You cannot run, you cannot hide so it’s best to prepare yourself instead for the inevitable. He moans the Snack Pack doomed fate as he feels Fani pat his knee in comfort. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“This glitter is totally awesome! Music may not be on point, but their glitter is totes amazing! We’ll definitely come back one day to get so much more,” Satin said as she looked longingly back at her back of glitter that was put in the back. </p><p> </p><p>“Totally!” Chenille and Diamond both agreed as they made their way back on the bus with the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad we’re finally leaving,” Suki grumbled as she marched back on the bus.</p><p> </p><p>Smidge just smacked her face as she dragged along Biggie who was currently hugging the softest blanket he ever felt. Was she the only troll trying to not start something? </p><p> </p><p>“It was definitely cool to meet all of you, especially you Trollzart!” Poppy eyes gleamed as she waited for the leader to reply.</p><p> </p><p>“It was quite the pleasure as well Princess Poppy,” he saw her figure slump.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww man, I will get you to say my name one day!” She snapped her fingers as she righted herself. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish you luck then,” he then focuses his attention on his nephew who was just waiting on Poppy. “Stay safe okay. There was a bit of an avalanche on the other side of the mountain, so watch out when you drive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the warning Uncle Lupin,” Branch flinched as he heard them all scream at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Lupin?!” Their heads we’re either out of the windows or through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a problem?” Lupin arched his eyebrow as he watched them all shake their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Creek spoke out first. “It’s just that, it’s a bit of a shock to know that a troll like Branch will connect to any troll on a deep and intricate level like that.” The rest of the group, barring Smidge who was pondering, nodded their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“A troll like Branch?” His eyes narrowed at the implications as both Lundwing and Fani looked at them dumbfounded. “Pray tell what does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Creek could say anything else Branch rushed in first. “Well I think it’s high time we got moving along,” he pushed Poppy and Creek back in the bus to avoid any more conversations. “Don’t worry, I’ll stay safe! See you all later!” He waits until he sees his uncle relax a small bit and smile back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye my nephew, don’t forget to write or even call if you need help.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will,” and with that he closed the bus door and made his way down the cloudy mountain. It was when they made their way out of Symphony Ville that they began to chatter to each other, some discussing the Ville, while others were talking about the mystery behind Banch and Trollzart. Yet there was one troll that decided not to talk about any of that as she began think.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘That’s two different troll groups that actually like Branch for who he is despite his grayness and paranoid self...but he wasn’t like that with them. In fact he seemed to be happy...but no gray troll can be happy right?’ </em>Smidge pondered to herself as she just watch Branch talk to his gray fiefly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Trollzart waited a few moments before he silently flew back home, and both Fani and Lundwing followed. When he went through the door, giving a small pet to his dear butterfly before grabbing his Shellphone and dialing the leaders. He waited a few moments before speaking, “so it would seem that King Trollex was on to something. I have some very concerning news that you may need to know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uncle, what did he mean by that?” Fani was referring to the purple troll words.</p><p> </p><p>“Something that should never be said,” Lundwing had a grasp on what he truly meant, and let’s just say that he did not like the implications at all.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As usual let me know what kind of songs you think would fit!</p><p>Song:</p><p>First Orchestra: “The Magic Flute,” By Wolfgang Mozart</p><p>Second Orchestra: “Symphony 5,” By Ludwig van Beethoven</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Blistering Views</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey peeps! A little late here, but I just had so much to write with the country trolls that it’s a little more than usual!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 20: Blistering Views </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Why is it so hottt!” Diamond moaned out as he fanned himself to cool down, but it did absolutely nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s just be glad that there is a fan in here,” Suki panted out as she was spread across the seat. In fact, all of the Snack Pack has their own individual seats, just being next to each other when they hit the desert was borderline brutal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch couldn’t help but mentally agree as he took a sip of his water and continued to drive on the Dragon Express. It was not a pleasant experience the first time round and even now he still has to take a bit of time to readjust to the heat. He is just grateful that they weren’t in the middle of summer, that is utter hell. When he saw a small town emerging in the distance, he began to slow down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we here?” Creek asked as he felt the bus slowing down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes welcome to the Lonesome Flats,” they all looked out the window, but immediately spun their heads at the gray troll next words. “But you aren’t getting off this bus yet,” he leaned down to grab his poncho and hat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Biggie asked as he sat up straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You all are staying here while I am going to bring Mayor Dawn over here so that we can hash out details,” he said as he proceeded to take off his vest in front of them. He knows he can’t stop them from meeting the Country trolls, but at the very least he is gonna try to mitigate the damage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-a-at-t,” Satin was about to question him but then she stuttered out as her eyes were now drawn to Branch bare chest. She can happily admit that despite him being gray, he is one fine looking troll. And she damn well knows that she isn’t the only one admiring, she can see the way her twin, Diamond, and Poppy are looking him over and she can’t blame them, just look at those muscles~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What she is trying to say,” Chenille continued, but with a blush on her cheek. “ is what do you mean by that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You all keep making disrespectful remarks about the troll's music, you were lucky as the Classical and Techno’s only spoke, or rather conducted,” Branch muttered that part to himself. “Their issues with your crass words. The Country trolls will be more than happy to tear you a new arm if you so much as insult their playin.” He still remembers the time Trollex almost got locked up because they thought he said that their ‘<em> Music was trash’ </em> when in reality he said their ‘ <em> Music was a bash.’ </em>Let’s just say that, that was the first time he saw Pete truly apologetic for trying to lock some troll up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That bad huh,” Smidge cut in as she walked over to Branch, she took a look at his muscle and couldn’t help but be impressed by just how developed they are. As a workout trainer, she can’t help but give silent applause to his diligent efforts. She still needs the deets on what it is, but as she thinks that she does notice that there was something on his back. “Hey what's that mark on your back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group then leaned over to see a faint scar that reached from his upper right shoulder and slashed across all the way down. It was rather large, intimidating, and was just quietly resting upon Branch back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did that come from?” Creek, in an almost whisper, said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was from my first trip round, got a little careless, and managed to get swiped by a poisonous newt. Luckily that was when the Funk trolls found me and patched me back up,” he smiled as he felt Gear softly buzzing on his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Poisonous?” Poppy whimpered, she may not know too much, but she does know her plants and their properties. Both wanted and unwanted and poison is definitely the unwanted one. She knows that if a troll acts quickly then the poison can be safely removed either by draining blood or a special apple cider blend made with various plants. To think that Branch could have been one of the unlucky trolls, that sends a big twinge right in her heart. She does not want any of her trolls to be hurt, yet Branch still was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but don’t worry I made a route that would bypass any of those creatures,” Branch incorrectly assumed that was what the princess was concerned about. “Anyways, I’ll be back as soon as I can. So until then, stay here.” He looked at every single one of them in the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah won’t leave, got it,” Suki sighed as she leaned back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” and with that, he put his hat on his head and made his way into town with his gray firefly by his side. It was only when they couldn’t see Branch anymore when Suki got up with a mischievous grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, who’s ready to explore the town.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t you just say that you wouldn’t leave the bus?” Guy asked with a raised brow, though he too was already getting up with the rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Technically I just said I wouldn’t leave, didn’t say I wouldn’t leave the bus~” she teased as she made her way to the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel a little bad, but I just have to see the town,” Poppy determinedly said. Branch was insistent about waiting, but she just can’t wait! She already, unknowingly, waited for five years to meet the other trolls, so she’s not waiting anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would just like to say that this is a terrible idea,” Smidge pointed out as she took the back end of the group. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pshh, don’t worry,” Suki grinned as she leaped out the car and onto the hot sand. “Man that’s hot, but anyway what’s the worst that can happen?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smidge gave her a blank stare as she took a few more steps back, “literally anything and everything.” Even she knows better than to incur Karma wrath, she is not about to go down with them like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finally took a look at the town and their entire mood dropped a bit as they noticed that it wasn’t quite as colorful or fanciful as the last two places. Techno Reef had an extravagant array of colors just littered anywhere, while Symphony Ville felt like you stepped into another land that was misplaced out of time. This one just looked like a school project a troll absolutely hated and just wanted to get it done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my,” Creek was the first one to speak as they walked into town. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s the color? The emotion? The pizazz?!” Satin mourned as she sank to her knees, Chenille slowly followed suit silently as she could only look in horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is everything so bland?!” The headphone wearing troll blurted out, luckily there was no country troll in the hearing vicinity...yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, it had that olden charm to it,” Biggie was not one to dismiss the beauty of a different style. He is an exterior designer after all, he needs to have an open look over things like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?!” Guy Diamond looked around him as if he has lost it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys, what's that noise?” Poppy pointed out and they all quiet down when they heard a soft strumming. They all quietly tiptoed forward and saw a large redhead troll playing some sort of guitar in the middle of town. Then she started singing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “We don't hope for makin' things better. All we want is to keep it together. Every day is a rainy day, no changin' the weather. This kind of life has made our hearts as hard as leather,” </em>Dawn sang as she then began to walk forward as she then got louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “And all these tears are from the dust in our eyes! And all these years just keep on passin' us by! And all this misery makes it hard to deny,” </em> she gave way as a group of older trolls and even trollings sang the next part. “ <em> We all know that we're just born to die. That's the way it goes when you're just born to die.” </em>Despite the trolling having such a higher pitch voice than the adults, it still didn’t take away from the saddening tone of the song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What-what is this?” Poppy whispered, she has never heard a song this sad before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do believe that this is country music,” Creek absentmindedly answered. His ears couldn’t help but listen to the gut-wrenching song. It was sad, depressing, not the least bit happy, but he damn well understands, after all he was one of the unlucky ones who were old enough to remember the Bergens. He can still remember his own parents being forcibly taken during Trollstice and back then that’s what they all believed that they were born for. Those with lesser faith, who had stopped believing, merely believed that they were born to die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is it so sad?” Creek snapped out of it as he heard Biggie's small voice as he hugged Mr. Dinkle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to actually cry right now and I hate it,” Chenille ribbed her eyes as Satin patted her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I kinda want to curl up in a ball and just question all of life right now,” Diamond softly spoke as he leaned on Suki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and me both.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creek, looking at all of their befuddled expressions, took a deep breath, stuffed all those unwanted memories back into its neat little box, and smiled as he turned to Poppy. “What do you think our next actions should be Popstar?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy stayed silent until the redhead troll belt out one last line. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “That's the way it goes when you're just born to die,” </em>when the last chords faded out, Dawn basked in the sunlight for a few moments before shifting gear and walking towards a pink troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think they ever heard of happy music before,” she had thought about this for a little while and it’s the only reason why these trolls sang such a sad song. No troll would ever willingly sing a song like that if they never heard the pure joy of music that just makes you want to move your feet. “So, I think we should show them what happy music is like!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s do this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold up!” The elated Snack Pack all turned towards Smidge, who was looking at all of them as if they had lost their heads. “Are you for real about this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah? What about it?” Satin asked as she was pulling out a white fabric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t Branch, the only Pop troll other than Cooper that actually met with these Country trolls, tell us that they weren’t as laid back as the other trolls?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, what’s the point?” Chenille went in next as she was holding some star glasses. Though Creek was starting to understand what Smidge was trying to imply but thought it was best to just follow Poppy. Her plans generally work in the end somehow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you think that by blatantly playing our music we would be disrespecting them?!” Smidge pointed it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not!” Poppy jumped in, “we are simply showing these trolls just how music can be fun and happy!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smidge blinked, looked at the rest of the group's nonchalant bodies, then back to Poppy's wide smile and then nodded her head. “Alright cool. You all have fun without me,” and with that, she turned around and began to walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, you're not joining in?” Poppy said with a confused voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah no, I’m not singing,” she bluntly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww are you sure? We’ll be singing some pretty awesome songs and wearing kickin outfits~,” she tried to entice the smaller troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you can all have fun doing that, I’ll be over here and far, far away from all of that.” She held her ground as she watches her princess face sip for a moment before brightening up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you insist. Chenille, Satin are those outfits almost ready?!” She turned towards the twins who were vigorously working on some clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost!” They simultaneously said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While all that was going down, Smidge was leaning back against the building just watching her friends about to willingly walk into a blowout. “By the Forest, I think I’m starting to understand Branch a little more now. This is going to be an absolute disaster.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last I saw her she was heading off to sing a spell,” Pick said as she was gulping down on her water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, I’ll check there,” he sighed in relief. At least she will be easy to track down by the sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ain’t no problem sugar,” he waved goodbye to Pete's sister as he and Gear headed deeper into town. The hot sand crunch beneath his feet with each step, the sun was blazing down on them and through it, all Branch was adoring a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s nothing quite like the Lonesome Flats,” he felt Gear move from the top of his hat and onto his shoulder just to give him a raised eyebrow. “What? Don’t look at me like that, you know I’m right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gray firefly rolled her eyes at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bzz.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, you don’t like that blazing sun?” He began to tease her. “Or the trolls? Not even the adorable Bassmadillo? What about that song playing-Wait song playing?” Branch listened in closely as it wasn’t the usual Banjo he was used to Aunt Dawn playing. No, this one was loud, he can hear trolls singing and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Who let the dogs out?!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit!” Branch screamed out as he knew just exactly who was singing that music. “Oh the Forest, they're gonna get their butts handed to them!” Gear just barely hung on as Branch began to sprint towards the loud Pop music. “Why can’t they damn well listen for once!” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Party rock is in the house tonight!” </em> In the center of town sang a group of brightly colored trolls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Everybody just have a good time!” </em>They sang as if they had no care in the world as nothing could bother them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Party rock is in the house tonight! We just wanna see ya! Tell 'em, Poppy! </em> ” The trolls moved to the side to reveal the prominent singer as she then made a pose at her final statement. “ <em> Shake that.” </em>They breathed heavily as silence had now overtaken the land. All eyes were on them and while the Snack Pack believed that they managed to illuminate the joys of upbeat songs, the Country trolls on the other hand weren’t as...nice in their thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Throw them in jail,” Dawn darkly said as she watched Pete, Lia, and Finn make their way towards the now scared trolls. Of all the mockery they could have done, playing that kind of song after what she just did, well that was nothing short of pure disrespect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! Wait!” Diamond quickly began to back up as he watched three frightening trolls make their way towards them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that-whoa?” Poppy was then jerked back by shaky Suki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think they’re up for much talking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on, I think there was a bit of a misunderstanding here,” Creek stepped up, verbally not literally he did not want to be near them, as he began to speak. “We were just trying to spread the joy our music could bring to you, just like you did for us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That wasn’t-” Chenille quickly covered Satin’s mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a time and place for honesty and this is neither the time or place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mayor Dawn’s eyes narrowed at the group. “Misunderstanding? I sure hope this is one big ol misunderstanding cause I hope you ain’t tryin piss on me and tell me its rainin. Cause I know that you folks didn’t just waltz up in here and insult our music just blandly like that.” She heard her trolls give their own huffs in agreement as they slowly advanced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Of course not!” Poppy exclaimed as she removed herself from Suki’s grasp. “It’s just that we assumed that you trolls never heard of happy music before so-,” she was cut off by another country troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See here’s the thing about assume,” Cordelia stood firmly by her wife's side as her hair began to form a lasso. “It makes an ass out of you and me and right now I’m about to stick my foot right up it.” While she may be the calmer between the two of them, she does have her moments when her buttons get pushed and they manage to stomp all over them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Now we should all calm down before we all do something we regret,” the violent troll tried to calm the advancing trolls down. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I'll do something, but I damn won’t regret it,” Finn cracked his knuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you should be a bit more concerned about yourselves,” the larger yellow troll, Lia, grunted out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Growly Growl!” Pete growled out as he took another step forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry have you suddenly acquired leadership over us?! No? Then shut your trap. You don’t get to tell us what to do ya little prune,” Dawn lowly stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy cupped her hands as she began to apologize. “I am so sorry, I didn’t think what I did was wrong. What-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You certainly didn’t think,” Cordelia snorted her hair is now raised higher than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am-,” a hand covered her mouth, this time it was a gray one. “Brencz!” Poppy tried to call him, but it was a bit hard when your mouth is currently being covered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that is enough out of you for now,” he turns to face the rest of the group in their weird sparkly get up. “All of you.” He saw them shift slightly as he then let go of Poppy mouth. “Now next time how about you listen to me, even though I know you won’t,” he grumbled the last part to himself though he did notice that Smidge was actually standing away from the group. He was grateful that at least one of them was taking his advice seriously. He then turned to face Aunt Dawn, who had thankfully forgone a softer expression when faced with her nephew. “I am really sorry about them, I tried to warn them, but” he then gestured to the air. “You know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know sugar, you probably tried your best to educate these sand for brains trolls, we ain’t blamin you.” Her light tone then grew dark as she turned to face the group, “The princess and her little posse on the other hand.” She let that rest as she happily watched them fidget and avert their eyes from her gaze as she then held out a hand to stop the Country trolls from moving forward to arrest them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They really did not mean to offend you,” Branch sighed as his back faced the Snack Pack, not noticing a small trolling making her way to the group. “They just have the tendency to speak before they think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can clearly see that,” Dawn snorted, especially that pink troll. She has quite the motor mouth, but no filter to back it up. “But they-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “AHH!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OUCH!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MOTHER OF-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was cut off by multiple screams, they turned around to see the Snack Pack running away from a small trolling which looked to have bits of clothing in her mouth, which was turning quite fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HAHAHA!” The mayor laughed as she fondly watched her sweet niece chase after them. “Get em Clampers!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aunt Dawn!” Branch yelled though she wasn’t the only troll laughing as the rest of the Country trolls were also giving belly laughs or holding their stomachs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BZZ! BUZZ!” Gear was even laughing as she leaned in his hair to support herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? You know this was gonna happen sooner or later,” Branch could only moan in reluctant agreement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then swiftly ran as he chased after the group that didn’t separate from one another for some reason, that would have confused her for at least a couple of seconds. He waited until Clampers was getting ready for another bite, then he got in between the group and the trolling. When Clampers was close enough he used his hair and threw Clampers high in the air and promptly caught her with his hair. He threw her back up once again and repeated the process until he could hear her laughing in joy. When he caught her with his arms this time she tried to go back in his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again! Again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, up you go!” He grabbed her by the leg and tossed her up once more, receiving a bountiful of giggles and a few flips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was at this point that the fleeing group realized that they weren’t being chased anymore and decided to cautiously backtrack, only to see that the thing that was chasing them was currently being happily tossed in the air by Branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is even going on?” Biggie cautiously asked when he noticed the scene in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no idea,” Suki deadpanned. She hasn’t been in the town for a day and she was already done with it. She lost a part of her sleeves because of that little beast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re-we’re we actually being chased by a trolling?” Chenille twitched when she finally took a good look at what was chasing them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep,” Smidge had finally caught up. She had watched the whole thing go down and she can happily say that she is glad that she decided to hang back instead of being involved in that mess. “An itty bitty trolling that is barely my size.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s...something,” Creek breathed out as he still felt the twinge of pain in his leg. That...trolling took a bite and unfortunately it made its mark. He can attest to that by his missing left pant leg and a bite mark etched into his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sooo despite us running for our lives and all that, she is kinda adorable,” Poppy said as she couldn’t help but grin at the laughing trolling. She always can’t help but smile when she sees a trolling having fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She has her moments,” Branch said as he once again caught her and held her out to them, they took a few steps back. “This is Clampers, she is the mayor's niece. The same mayor you all just had an argument with,” they all winced at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello there little one,” Creek hesitantly took the lead. “Now it wasn’t very nice of you to chase us like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh can it you yellow-bellied maggot!” Clampers snarled out as she then revved up her teeth once more. Creek gave out a yelp as he scurried back once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clampers, if you keep that up then I’m letting you down,” Branch nonchalantly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! I’ll stop!” She stopped her teeth as she crawled further back into his hair. “It’s comfortable in here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your-you're actually letting her stay in your hair?” Chenille’s eyes widen at the act. Hair is considered very precious to them and the act of touching another troll hair without permission is downright rude. So to see Branch willingly let a troll, a trolling no less, stay in his hair is...well she never thought she would ever see the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest were also in amazement, even Smidge who just realized the implications, they have never seen Branch hair being touched so freely. Though while the other eyes were on Branch, two trolls on the other hand had a tad bit different looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creek barely managed to keep a pleasant smile on his face, but his eyes couldn’t help but narrow as he watched the trolling that could freely touch his little-no...not anymore. He lost his right so long ago, instead he could feel his fist clenched tightly as he tried to control his breathing. He moved on from that so long ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy had a more curious look as her usual smile was not anywhere on her face. Instead, her eyes looked at Branch's soft expression when he took a glance at the Country trolling. She has seen it before, when he was talking with the royal family and his interactions with the Conductor, Fani, and his uncle...except there was one more. It was when she was a trolling then, she remembered the first time she ever gave a card to the grumpy troll, except he wasn’t so grumpy when he was handed her party card. It-it was this same expression, it may have been for only a few seconds then his usual self reappeared, but she had almost forgotten that moment until now. Why has it appeared now with all these other trolls instead of with them?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duh, he is my cuz after all,” she said as she let Gear crawl on her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your cousins?” Smidge curiously asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In all the ways that actually matter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Makes sense,” the smaller troll shrugged her shoulders in agreement. After all, blood doesn’t define us. “Wait does that mean the mayor is his aunt?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ain’t it obvious? Aunt Dawn only stopped the rest from lockin you up good when Hedgehog showed up to vouch for ya.” Clampers smiled at their faces, if she has taken one thing from auntie it’s her vindictive pleasure of seeing other trolls utter stupidity crash back into their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I think we should probably head back, Aunt Dawn might get worried,” Branch inspired as he began to walk back to the Lonesome Flats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pshh! That ain’t no problem, I’m stronger than any wild sand croc that might come across our path, can’t say the same for you jasmine’s,” Branch sucked in his breath at her comment. While it is considered a compliment with the Pop trolls, being called a jasmine by a Country troll was a downright insult since they are considered to be one of, if not, the weakest flowers that inhabit their lands.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So can some troll explain why our butts are working right now instead of exploring the town,” Suki grumbled as she had finished hammering down the fence and collecting the old parts. She is now resting against a building that said ‘<b>Saloon Savior’</b>, she doesn’t know what that even means, but she honestly could care less. She is here for the free shade and resting on things that are not sand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s either this or we get kicked out of town or locked up,” Creek explained once again as he slowly collapsed to the ground opposite from her. He was assigned almost the same job as her, but he was tasked to nailed the materials together and assembled them. He could feel his entire body sweat in places that he did not think could even sweat, this is truly horrible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” she shuddered at the memory of her explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Here’s the deal, if you want to stay in town then you're gonna need to put in some good ol work,” Dawn spoke as she eyed the group. “We don’t take no freeloaders round here.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Work? But-,”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “No work and I will happily send you into our cozy little cells,” she looked directly in the princess’s eye. She was not about to deal with any talking back coming from this air headed trolling. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They all gave an audible gulp. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey look on the bright side, at least some of us are having some fun,” Poppy said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster while she carried over the empty basket that was once filled with veggies. She tried to carry as much as she could in her hair, but she had dropped a few baskets on her way there, and let’s just say that some of them weren’t too happy with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Princess was referring to Smidge, who had found her assignment quite easily as she was helping the construction workers lift their parts to their destination. The others were Chenille and Satin who was in charge of mending clothes and other materials together as Though to be fair they were brought there with the help of Branch, who thought that they would easily be able to handle the job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good for them,” Guy Diamond panted heavily as he leaned against Biggie. The two had just finished herding the cattle in, it took them hours before they finally managed to put them all back in the gate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oof, you all are looking a little rough there,” Smidge, with the twin close behind, had made her entrance. She was sweaty, achy and she could feel the burn everywhere. This was an experience she intends to do tomorrow, her muscle never hurt more than it does now!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No kidding,” Satin commented as she sat down on the other side of Biggie. “Rough day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ughhh!” Biggie only moaned as he further fell on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh is right, I don’t even have the strength to get some water,” as soon as the glitter troll said that a water bottle was held in front of his face. “What? Oh, thanks man!” Diamond quickly grabbed the bottle from Branch as he began to chug it down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch had already moved on as he handed the rest of the bottled waters out. “Try to stay hydrated, you’ll pass out if you don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking from experience?” Chenille curiously asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually yes, forgot to bring my bottle with me out in the desert and passed out a few hours in. It would have been a lot worse than dehydration if Gear wasn’t there,” he patted his friend's cheek. He had to admit that he had a minor brain fart moment in his usual checks, he will always thank the Forest that Gear was by his side that day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, that would suck,” Diamond said as he finally managed to sit back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It did, now I’ll be off. I still have to help Pick with fixing up the pipes,” he grabbed his bag of steel and left. Though before he could leave their view, they noticed that some of the Country smiled at him, greeted him warmly, or even continued to watch him walk away with their eyes firmly looking at his backside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I have ever seen this many Country trolls smile in one place,” Biggie pointed out. This was their third day and the closest he has ever seen them smile was when they were being tormented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But why are some of them just watching him,” Poppy tilted her head but it swirled back when they heard a snort of laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh sweet summer child!” Both Cordelia and Pete, who were making their way towards them, heard that comment and could barely hold in their laughter at their naivety. “If you only knew how many. You see us country trolls appreciate a good hard working troll, some of them appreciate that a little more than others.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a solid minute of dumbfounded looks as they just stared at Cordelia's confession. It was only until Satin spoke up that the silence was broken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I can see it,” she wasn’t going to lie. She firmly knows that Branch, despite his grumpiness and all, is one hell of a good looking troll. She would have courted him in a heartbeat if he wasn’t gray.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Satin!” Chenille smacked her unashamed twin on the arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? I have working eyes and It’s not like I’m wrong, besides at least I can admit it, unlike some other trolls I know.” Besides Diamond in their group, she knows many trolls that admire the gray troll figure back home, despite them never saying a word about it. But she has eyes and she very well can tell when a troll is ogling another. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creek eye couldn’t help but violently twitch, he himself has also noticed Branch quiet admirers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ain’t that the truth,” Cordelia begrudgingly agreed then she smirked at a memory. “Lord knows how many times Hickory and Darnell have to step in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Growly grow,” Pete chortled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know Darnell is Cooper's twin, but we have never met him nor even heard of Hickory,” Poppy inputted though she was suddenly nervous at their wide grins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh don’t you worry, you’ll get to know them real soon,” she couldn’t help but smirk. While she does consider herself to be a bit protective over Branch, those two truly take the entire barrel with their antics. They don’t doubt his abilities, Branch would have noticed and thrown their butts into the lake for the disrespect, rather they can’t help but make him want to smile. From the compliments to the gift giving to the way they look at one another, the sight was both adorable and sickening by just how cute it was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we be concerned?” Biggie leaned back to whisper to the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah before I forget, you all can come to the Hoedown Showdown after dusk hits. Just ask Branch to show you the way,” she casually told them as she then walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...what’s a hoedown?” Poppy asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve been invited to a PARTY!” Poppy squealed as she and the rest followed Branch to a large red barn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correct,” he stopped a few feet away from the barn entrance. “Now before we enter I will say this once again,” he glared at all of them. “Don’t. Sing. Any. Pop. Songs!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No buts!” He snapped at the Princess, though seeing her taken aback he gave a deep breath. “Look this is your time to learn about other trolls music, so please respect that okay,” he almost rolled his eyes as he saw them still being unsure. “Also more than likely you will get thrown in jail if you try and I won’t be able, nor would I even try, to stop it a second time,” he deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rude,” Suki crosses her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to learn your lesson one way or another,” he knows that they think they're doing good by trying to reconnect the tribes through their version of good music due to false info from King Peppy, no he’s <em> not </em> at all still mad about that, he understands that they just want to help. But after that little stunt they just pulled, he was done trying to help them out with the Country trolls. He would only help when it came to anything business wise, but after they kept ignoring his warnings he could clearly see that his word meant absolutely nothing to them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fair point,” Smidge acknowledged that fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise to not sing any pop songs at the hoedown,” the Snack Pack gasped as they watched Poppy hold up her right hand as she crossed her other hand over her heart. While not as flashy as her pinky promise, both of them still mean the same thing in the end, she is not about to break her promise. Besides, she needs to make it up to Branch for ignoring him when all he’s been trying to do was help them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So do I,” Creek held up his right hand as well but kept his other hand on his heart. The rest quickly followed their lead as they all made the same promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch stayed quiet before finally nodding, “alright then. Let’s head in,” he opened the doors wide open to reveal a brightly lit room filled with Country trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were spherical lights adorning the sides of the room, long plaid tables were placed in the back and right in the front of the room was a large space filled with dancing trolls with a stage right behind it. In fact, there was already a dark yellow troll up on stage singing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Did you ever see a robin weep, breath when leaves begin to die? That means he's lost the will to live. I'm so lonesome I could cry,” </em> he somberly sang in the microphone as he gently swayed with the music. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh look, another sad song,” Chenille commented quietly to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch didn’t appear to hear her comment as his eyes locked on Pete who was happily drinking his ale. “If you need me, I’ll be talking with Petey,” and with that Branch marched his way over to the troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does Branch actually knows what he's saying?” Biggie watched as Branch began to converse with the growly troll. “Huh, looks like he can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not even surprise, to be honest,” Smidge places her arms behind her head. “Spend over a couple of years getting to know them, then, of course, he’s gonna pick up a few things from them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright gang, let’s have some fun,” Poppy tried to rally the group spirits up. This was a party after all and she was determined to not have this night go to waste.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do they keep playing sad songs?” Poppy moaned quietly to herself as she slumped down on a chair next to Branch. These Country trolls just don’t seem to like them, in fact when it was Hug Time they would all just growl at her before she even had the chance to get in for a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch just eyed her for a bit before sighing as he promptly ignored the question. To be fair, they usually don’t play just morose songs during a hoedown, but it seems that the gang actions truly pissed them off so this is their vengeance. But he already elected not to say a damn word about that to them, he told them that they would learn their lesson, they should be glad it’s just this for now. Instead, he settled for this, “so how are you liking the hoedown?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s actually pretty good,” Poppy lifted her head. “While a lot of the Country trolls haven’t quite warmed up to me yet, I had a cool conversation with a troll named Cider over plants!” It was fun trading info with another troll on how they like to garden, “and the food is pretty good...though there is a bit too much meat for my taste.” She shyly rubbed the back of her neck at the confession.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gray troll nodded his head in understanding, “They don’t have an abundance of plants like we do, so meat is one of their primary foods. It took some time for me to get used to meat, but it was pretty good.” He knew where she was coming from, it took him a bit of time to get used to the idea of eating an animal, but he settled into a new routine. Though he can’t say that he will ever try to eat any of the animals back in Pop Village, there are just some things that he will not cross and that is one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see that...hey Branch,” said troll tilted his head at her. “How do you- , “ Poppy wince as a commanding voice took the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Well, I won't back down, no I won't back down. You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down,” </em>Cordelia's voice carried throughout the barn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Gonna stand my ground. won't be turned around, And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down. Gonna stand my ground, and I won't back down.” </em>She stomped her feet in declaration and just like that a rhythmic pounding from the stomping of feet to the beating of tables to the clapping of hands began to echo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy was silent as she didn’t quite know how to go about this, she felt like she should join in, but it still didn’t feel right to her. She took a glance at Branch, but it turned to a stare as she saw him pounding the table to the beat with his eyes closed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She has never seen him willingly join in with music before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knows that he helped compose one and played with another group, but to actually see it is another thing. To actually know that Branch was truly involved and he seems to not hate it...she doesn’t know how to feel about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Hey, I will stand my ground, and I won't back down. No, I won't back down,” </em>as the last note played out the crowd began to holler and pound the tables in cheer. The princess saw that they were truly happy with their music, despite all the sad lyrics, the sad beard, the sad everything, they were happy with their music...her eyes opened a little wider.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So as the crowd began to die down Poppy nodded to herself as she looked around the crowd and spotted the troll she was looking for. So she steeled up her back, left the table, and headed straight towards her. Though she was noticed by said troll as she had locked eyes with her on her way to her and it was only when Poppy was close enough did she speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now what do you want Princess Poppy,” Mayor Dawn coolly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it would be alright, may I please speak to you in private,” she mustered up all the polite diplomacy her father had taught her. She never had the chance to use it before, but better late than never.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dawn raised her eyebrow at her before nodding and starting to make her way out of the barn. Poppy began to follow her and she noticed that a few of her friends we’re about to follow her, “I’ll be fine guys. You all stay here and enjoy the party.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you're sure,” Suki hesitantly said as she stopped herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” Poppy smiled as she then turned back around and caught up with Delta Dawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What just happened?” Satin looked at her friends, who only shrugged their confusion as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creek turned to Branch, “Do you know what’s going on with her?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch shared a look with Gear before shaking his head, “honestly no. She was quiet during the last song and suddenly just got up and walked towards Aunt Dawn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, peculiar.” Creek pursed his lips at the new tidbit as he stared at the barn doors. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The air was cool and the rocks were cold to the touch when Poppy had decided to lean on them, the only thing that was providing warmth was the crackling campfire, and sitting on the opposite of the fire was the imposing woman Mayor Dawn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what do you think was so important that I had to drag you out here for,” Dawn said with arms crossed and leaned back against the boulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am here to apologize.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now listen I don’t-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Properly this time,” Poppy cut Dawn off as she looked in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mayor paused before waving her hands, “go on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I did was disrespectful and rude, I thought you all never heard of happy songs before so I wanted to help, but I just made a mockery that insulted all of you. So, from the roots of the trees to the fruits, berries, and leaves that hang high for all to see, I am sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dawn stayed quiet for some time as the only sound was from the simpering feet of lizards and the crackling of the fire, then she nodded. “Alright, I accept and acknowledge your apology,” Poppy began to smile. “But I will not forgive,” it quickly dropped back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But why not?” She didn’t understand, usually when a troll apologizes all is supposed to be forgiven in the end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just because you say your sorry, doesn’t mean that everything is all fine and dandy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I really did mean I was sorry,” Poppy insisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know ya did, but your words alone don’t make up for your actions,” she eyed Poppy confused face and sighed as she knew that she had to cut in a little deeper. “Let me ask you something if a Bergen said they were sorry, would you forgive them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy sharply inhaled, “how do you know about that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch, he got the guts to tell us why he was exploring in the first place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He did,” Poppy played with a piece of loose string on her dress. “I didn’t think he would.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about him, but you still haven’t answered my question.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I would,” Poppy confidently shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would you forgive them,” she patiently asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well they said they were sorry,” Poppy didn’t quite understand where she was going with this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know they are sorry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, they said it?” She looked nervous as her viridian eyes bore into her pink ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But how do you know that they truly meant it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know that they weren’t trying to trick you in order to trap you later on,” she didn’t let Poppy even finish. “How do you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy stayed silent, she has never really thought about it like that, but the Mayor does make a point. How would she know when the Bergen truly felt apologetic for the pain they wrought in her trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dawn sighed as she leaned back, “I’ll be blatant with you, I don’t respect you.” Poppy winced at the open admission, “for a princess to not fully realize the consequences until after your actions looked light some troll porch light on, but nobody's home. And you don’t even have the excuse of ignorance as I very well know that a certain troll explicitly told you and your little friends about us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy silently nodded her head, her own stubbornness does tend to block out anyone against her and that includes Branch who was just trying to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So my advice for you, shape up and learn. Learn about the trolls that you will be interacting with, their culture, who they are, but more importantly, respect them. Cause let me tell you, the next time it happens we won’t hold back,” she narrowed her eyes at the silent princess. “You hear me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy gave a deep breath and picked up her head, “yes I understand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Dawn then grabbed her banjo and plucked a few notes. “You can leave any time you want, I’ll be here playin a few.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy had an internal debate before getting comfortable, “it’s okay. I would actually like to hear you play.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dawn only gave her a glance before smirking, “suit yourself.” Then she began to sing. “<em> Grew up in a small town. And when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy listened to what she knew was a sad song, but she continued to listen anyway. She needed to do this, she wanted to understand...then she felt it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway~” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy understood that stifling pressure, her father is always kind, but he is overbearing at times that he tries to protect her from every single thing. It’s frustrating and kinda humiliating, and all she wants to do is prove to him that she does have the capabilities to lead. She just wants to breakaway from that...oh so this is what Trollex meant. The song is heartbreaking, the beat is somber, but she still can connect to them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bent her knees high so that she could wrap her arms around them as she curled up in a ball and continued to quietly listen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway~” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a hot, scorching, skin peeling day at Lonesome Flats as the sun beamed it’s scalding rays down on all the trolls, plants, and animals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on! Let’s go!” Suki cried out to the rest of her friends slowly marching their way to the bus. “Can’t wait to leave this barren land,” she grumbled to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was also the day that the Pop trolls had to move on to the next and to say that a vast majority of them were excited about leaving would be a severe understatement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for having us Dawn,” Poppy happily said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Mayor Dawn to you Princess Poppy,” Dawn's face was impassive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy back straightens, “right. Thank you, Mayor Dawn.” And with that, she made her way back on the bus with her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, we’ll see where the wind takes us with her,” Delta mumbled to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you say?” Branch had just finished his checks as he turned his head to his aunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing bunches, but you have a safe travel ya hear,” she ruffled his hair while happily ignoring the stares coming from the bus. “Hate to have to save your butt from another croc nest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You happen to accidentally stumble into a nest one time!” Branch threw up his hands as they laughed at his exasperation, “yes I promise to keep to the marks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better,” Clampers attached herself to his leg and gave it a squeeze before letting go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep an eye on him,” Cordelia said to Gear, who gave her a mock salute with one of her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buz!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch rolled his eyes as he then felt a pat on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gro Growl Growly. Wly,” he looked over to the bus. “Grow Grow,” Growly Pete firmly stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gray troll held back a snort as he nodded, “don’t worry. After all, I did learn from the best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pete gave a smug grin and with a final pat on his shoulder took a step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as the sun blazes on, I’ll see you all soon,” and with that Branch went inside the Caterbus and sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you can put with a lot of crap,” he turned to see Smidge standing next to him. “But I’m sorry that one of them was my shit.” And with that she made her way back to the back and struck up a conversation with Creek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch blinked, looked at Gear, who was holding a smug grin, and blinked once more. “Did she just say sorry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buzz,” Gear happily confirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh...okay,” he absentmindedly started the engine and drove off to their next destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late at night when Dawn finally made the call, after it picked up she waited for a moment to let everyone join before speaking. “Y’all want to get a load of the tripe I was forced to listen to with the sniveling daisies, except for the smallest troll at least she has some amount of sense.” She rapped her finger on the desk, “also the Princess...maybe. Though she is woefully naive and painfully idealistic to the point of almost blissful ignorance, I’ll admit that she does have the potential to grow. She just needs that shove to bring her there."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>o Die,” by Kelly Clarkson</p>
<p>Pop song: “Trolls 2 Many Hits Mashup,"<br/>By Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, James Corden, Icona Pop.”</p>
<p>First song in Hoedown: “I'm so Lonesome I Could Cry,” by Hank Williams Snr. (Suggested by BroppyandBriff)</p>
<p>Cordelia Song: “I Won’t Back Down,” by Johnny Cash</p>
<p>Campfire song: “Breakaway,” by Kelly Clarkson</p>
<p>Fun Fact, the first time I heard I Won’t Back Down was from the movie the Barnyard. It was probably the only reason why I still remember the movie, cause that song just hit me right in the feels.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Watchful Eyes and Budding Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man college is seriously kicking my butt right now and it hasn’t even passed September yet! </p>
<p>Anyways, here's another chapter up and ready! Sorry for the delay!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 21: Watchful Eyes and Budding Ideas</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The once sandy terrain had transformed into a now overgrowth of trees and plants. It spread far and wide as they could see a wide canopy over their head shield them from the sun and noticed that the soft earthy soil below them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By the Forest, it almost feels like we’re back home,” Chenille sighed as she let her arm hang out of the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your’re telling me,” Satin leaned against her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From underwater to the clouds to sandy plains, it’s nice to see something familiar,” Creek gently said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hear hear!” Biggie lifted a fist up in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So speaking of a new place,” Branch patiently waited for Poppy to ask her question. “Where is our next destination!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re actually making a slight detour before we head to Funk City,” he could feel their curiosity from the driver seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Detour? Are you taking us somewhere we’re not supposed to,” Guy leaned in anticipation. He never knew that Branch could have a rebellion side, well other than not caring what other trolls say about him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Branch blandly said. “I was originally supposed to venture there by myself, but since the whole trip happened King Peppy allowed me to make a stop here with you all.” He was extremely grateful that the King didn’t forbid him from meeting up with his friends and a certain trolls occasion. He was really looking forward to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we heading then?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To the Swaying Village Upon the Vines, they are home to the Smooth Jazz trolls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Smooth Jazz?” Smidge piped up, she knows she hasn’t heard of them before. “Is that another kind of music?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, while they don’t hold a string, they still found a way to make music without it,” Branch is still fascinated in just how it happened. Just one moment they were a different troll and the next there was an entirely new species of troll. Just how was that possible?! He still needs answers!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, cool,” Smidge sank back down in her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The village had lived up to its name because they knew they had entered their territory when many vines were seen on the branches, crawling along with the trees, and edging to the sides of the roads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is a lot of vines,” Biggie remarked though he noticed something the closer he looked. “Though I have to say that this does seem vaguely familiar to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Forest I thought I was the only one,” Chenille admitted as she looked at a large object that was hanging upon a branch by a vine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! Are those pods!” Guy saw a troll leaving one of them, which he now knew must be their homes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, while not the same shape nor placement, the Smooth Jazz troll prefers to place their homes upon the branches of trees.” Branch said as he made a left under the crescent dewberry tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neato!” Poppy smiled as she noticed that the tree they were passing held berries that were red, orange, and blue. She had to resist the urge to just take one, but she was quickly distracted when she noticed that they were happening upon a tree that held a hanging home, but underneath it was a variety of machinery she has never seen before. “Hey Branch, what are those?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch smile widened to what Poppy was pointing to, “those are motorized vehicles of transportation, or cars, though the larger one is a bus like ours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you aren’t the first one to come up with the idea,” Creek tried to taunt him a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately for him, it didn’t even affect Branch, “not even in the slightest.” The group was a bit startled by Branch blatant admission, yet for some reason, he didn’t seem upset by it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're not mad?” Smidge asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would I be? When I first met all of them, they had technology that far surpassed my own. It was actually invigorating to be learning from them and how they managed to make what they make,” at that Branch had parked the CaterBus right under the low hanging red leaf of the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Here we are, now like I said before this isn’t a formal visit. Though if you would like to still meet the leader before we leave Poppy, give me a warning in advance,” Poppy nodded at that. “If you would like to explore, be my guest, but I will be visiting some trolls,” and with that Branch exited the Bus first. He grabbed something from his pack and placed it into his hair then began to make his way up. Though it wasn’t long before he heard the rusting of the leaves and the familiar sound of hair latching onto branches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait up!” Poppy landed next to him as he stopped at her voice, though it wasn’t the two of them for long as soon after the rest of the group began to join. “So where are we going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We? <em> I </em>am going up to meet up with some friends, what are you all doing,” she didn’t even need to say anything and he already knew by the mischievous grin in that smile of hers, he’s not gonna like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you are visiting friends!” Poppy leaned in close, as Branch quickly backed away, or as much as he could on the branch they were on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeahhh? I didn’t say otherwise?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we meet them!?” She put her hands together, pouted her lips, and made wide firefly eyes to convince him. Needless to say, it didn’t work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on!” She could hear her friends giggle at her, but that is not going to deter her in the slightest. She will meet Branch friends one way or another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To be fair, even I am curious about the trolls behind those cool ass rides,” Smidge proclaimed to the gray troll. Once again, not a fan of building, but she can still admire just how awesome they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are cool,” Branch nodded his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also hate to break it to you, but even if you just leave right now they are most definitely going to follow you all the way there,” she watched Branch’s body sagged at the truth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> He can’t deny what Smidge said, he very well knows just how stubborn Poppy can be. He watches the princess flail around for a bit before sighing, “how about this.” They all turned to face Branch, “I will take you there, but if they say leave, you will leave. No, if, ands or buts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hear you loud and clear!” Poppy gave him a mock salute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t say anything else as he flung himself upon the next tree branch and continued to climb higher. The group quickly followed suit, they were not about to miss out on seeing just who the elusive gray trolls friends could be.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They all landed one by one on a dark orange wooden porch with a cobalt hammock hanging off the edge. Branch walked up to the door and knocked a few times, a few moments and it opened to reveal a bright yellow troll with a pinched expression, it quickly turned to relief when she noticed who it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank all things that actually matter! Another fuckin sane troll!” She grabbed him by the shoulders and began to drag him in, “you need to stop them before they add another desert on top of the other ones!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch sighed as he pinched his nose, “By the Forest, beside the cakes, we already have Yakgwa, Chocolate Lebkuchen, and Beignets. What more could they add?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A Black Forest cake,” she deadpanned. She watched as Branch slowly put his face in his hands. “Yeah, I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They're not even gonna finish the cake!” He sprung hid hands up on exasperation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, now help me,” the troll then noticed that Branch wasn’t quite alone as she originally thought. “And another matter, are they the trolls that we’ve been hearin about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch has been taking us on a tour through all the different trolls!” Poppy burst in as she stuck out her hand, “my name is Princess Poppy of the Pop trolls, but just call me Poppy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The troll just looked at her hand for a moment before leaning to the side to see the rest of the trolls. “Huh, well I’m Gomdori,” she shook the princess's hand as she gave a side-eye to Branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew they wouldn’t stop following me,” he deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah makes more sense, guess you can come in,” when the other trolls stepped through she closed the door and grabbed Branch by the hand and pulled him further in. “Now help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t have to tell me twice,” he marched over to the kitchen to see Dickory, Ari, Wani, and Tresillo in the process of gathering materials. “Put. The. Bowls. Down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little Bud!” Wani grinned at him as she holds a rather large bowl “your just in time to help-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put it down,” he crossed his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But the cake-” Dickory tried help, but Branch wasn’t having any of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boyo-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Down. Now,” with slumped heads, they all put down the bowls and glumly made their way out of the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Ari sighed as she turned right back around holding a bag of flour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so fucking much,” Gomdori patted him on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fear that this is going to be a reoccurring theme each time,” Branch remembered the first time they tried this. It ended up with over 20 different varieties of deserts, they were lucky that the Reggaeton neighbors enjoyed the free desserts otherwise they would have no choice but to throw it out. He took a glance at the stove to see the original cakes cooling off on the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t even be fuckin surprised,” she then quickly led Branch and the confused group into the outdoor patio where the rest of their friends were. “Guess who finally decided to show,” she called out as the troll stepped out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pimpollo, why’d you stop them? I kinda wanted to see just how far they would go!” Marimba laughed at Branch and Gomdori twitching expressions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why am I not surprised that the two of you fully supported their antics,” he looked directly at the two mothers. “I would rather not let the food go to waste.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a valid point there,” Chaz covered his mouth to hold his laughter. He knew that he could have stopped them, it was his house where they were celebrating in (it was originally at the Reggaeton home, but he couldn’t say no to those eyes when they asked) but where’s the fun in that? “Though what is the harm of just one more sweet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ambassador groaned, but then an arm hooked around his shoulders in a side hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dickory all up and mad over there with the rest of them,” Hickory smiled as he felt his honeybee relax in his hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No doubt, also you could have told them to stop as well,” he side-eyed the yodeler who gave a deep chuckle. He could feel the vibrations from his side as it sent a sweet tingling wave through his body, this crush is seriously killing him right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I could.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though the group stayed back with even more bewildered expressions as they looked at all the different trolls and how Branch was seemingly fitting in, Satin was curiously looking at the ponytailed troll arm that was securely wrapped around Branch. She listened as they warmly spoke to one another and all she could say was, “huh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch fondly rolled his eyes as he reluctantly got out of Hickory hold. He then met the gazes of Tambora and Marimba, “so you know how I was tasked with showing the Princess and her friends most of the trolls acroos the land.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Been meaning to ask why there were just a group of trolls hanging about,” Tresillo asked as he and the rest of the trolls that were in the kitchen came back from their little pouting fest and returned materials. He then called out to them, “what’s all your names anyways?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hiyah!” Poppy bopped forward and waved her hands. “As Branch said I am the Princess of the Pop trolls, but just call me Poppy! And the amazing group behind me are the Snack Pack, my friends.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Poppy smiled brightly the same couldn’t be said for the rest of the bounty hunters as some of their eyes narrowed, fists tightened and jaws clenched at what she said. Branch doesn’t say much when it comes to the Pop trolls in his village, but they still know that there were trolls that ridiculed him for his skin and Branch had unknowingly told them that he and the group clashed a lot. So mix that in with the messages Hickory has been getting from Prince D and let’s just say that they already don’t have the best first impressions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it’s nice for you to pop in, we’re about to officially start hatching day,” Tresillo cooly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hatching day! Whose is it?!” Poppy looked around to spot any obvious clues on who the special troll is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s-,” he was cut off by two loud, and one soft yells.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“UNCLE BRANCH!” Branch braced himself as three small trolling rammed into his legs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...what,” Chenille's jaw dropped at the exclamation. “Did I hear that right,” she looked at their freaked out looks as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you're not crazy,” Smidge patted her leg. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To be honest, I should have seen that coming,” Guy admitted as he noticed something of a trend now that he thinks about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Suki looked at the glitter troll, who only shrugged in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Canta, Tocar, Baile, Happy Hatching day,” his back was turned from the Snack Pack so they didn’t see his wide smile when he went down on one knee and ruffled their hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gracias,” Canta, the orange trolling, softly said as he continued to latch onto his leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hehehe,” Tocar, the green one, laughed as he then began to climb the gray troll, almost stepping onto Gear who gave him an eye roll and moved shoulders, and began to look through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s our present?” Baile exclaimed as she flailed her blue arms in excitement as she then held onto his arms and began to swing on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all hear a throat being cleared out as Tambora raises her eyebrows at them, or more precisely two little trolling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh right, Gracias!” Baile and Tocar shouted as Canta pushed his face onto Branch's stomach to hide his smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch smiled down at them as he procured three bright green wrapped packages from his hair, “I think that this is what you're looking for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All their eyes widened as they happily accepted the gifts from him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?!” Tocar asked as he shook the box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You all just have to wait until after we cut the cake,” he watched as they all giggled and rushed off to put away their presents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, so it’s their hatching day! How old are they turning?” Poppy cooed at the cuteness of the trollings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Three,” Branch answered as he fixed himself from his little attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what three years has it been, sometimes I swear that they love their godfather and godmothers more than their parents at times,” Tresillo chuckled with his mates. Whenever one of them visits, his three little ones always get excited to greet them, to show them their new moves, songs, and all the new instruments. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold up! Branch is a godfather!” Suki stepped back a bit as all eyes were locked onto her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marimba’s eyes narrowed, “yes he is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a problem,” Tresillo finished as he placed a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tambora only held the plates tightly in her hands as her eyes bored into the Dj while Hickory and Dickory also were looking at them with narrowed looks. After all, they haven’t forgotten just how Pop trolls view trolls who lack color, they still remember Branch's haunted face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What she means is-,” Creek hurried to smooth out the matter only to be cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That he is an awesome choice!” Poppy smiled brightly at all of them. She wasn’t that dense to not notice that her friend was going to say something a bit mean. She adores Suki with all of her heart but as they know of her ignorance of things, she knows of Suki's temper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think-,” Diamond mouth was then covered by a light blue-green hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we not piss off the trolls that can probably bench press all of us without their hair okay,” Smidge deadpanned. It may not seem obvious to them, but to her, she can clearly see that each and every one of these trolls have some serious regime going on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only when Guy nodded his head frantically that the smallest troll let go. She then leaned against one of the railings and looked towards the trolls, “so what kind of music do you all play anyway? Cause no offense, you don’t all have similar appearances.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“None taken,” Tresillo said as he smoothed out his anger. “My mates, little trollings and I are Reggaeton trolls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two of us are Yodelers,” Dickory gruffed out and pointed to him and Hickory, who had made his way back to Branch and sat down next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am the Smooth Jazz troll,” Chaz wiggles his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re the K-Pop gang,” Baby Bun then winced at their loud yelps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“POP!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, my Forest! Are you trolls like us!” Poppy squealed as she rushed over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe,” Ari couldn’t help but chuckle at the Princess exuberance. “Never quite had a song to compare with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet,” Suki snorted. She didn’t notice Ari and Baby Bun sharp glare at her and Wani lips curled up into a snarl. Even Chaz heard her off comment and tightly gripped his saxophone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we do a Music Off,” Gomdori words send their angered looks into competitive stares. “No better way to show the Pop trolls what our music is like. If that’s alright with the hatching trolls?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s do this!” Baile shouted as she looped her arms around both of her brothers, who had matching grins as her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what’s a Music Off?” Creek questioned as he watched them all make more room on the already expansive patio. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a competition over who performed their song better, it’s like Mic Drop but without the draw and with a bit more variety of music.” Branch explained as he sat back down on the floor, the trollings quickly all jumped into his lap. Mic Drop is basically a singing competition, but the twist is that they don’t get to choose the songs, its all completely randomized by a draw of a petal from the flower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh we’re gonna win this,” Suki got fired up once she realized what it truly was. She is always down for some competition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s see how these trolls jam out,” Diamond grinned as he went over the song choices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How quaint,” Creek smirked. This was there chance to finally show some trolls what true music was like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Branch~” Poppy slowly turned to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m not going to join you guys,” he shut down her thought process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snapped her fingers, “dang it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Tresillo stood back as the area was finally cleared. “How about we let our new guests go first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're too kind, come on guys!” The group went to the cleared out patio, they all spaced out and waited for the beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I got a feelin',” </em> Creek lifts up his head as his right hand spreads out over his chest. “ <em> That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. 'A feelin'” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Wooh-ooh” </em>Guy softly singed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Poppy joined Creek on the next lyrics. “<em> That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Poppy and Creek faded out as Satin and Smidge began to sing. <em> “Tonight's the night, let's live it up! I got my money, let's spend it up!” </em> The two of them jumped up and did a couple of flips. “ <em> Go out and smash it like, "Oh, my God!" Jump out that sofa, let's kick it off!” </em>As they landed on the ground they did a roundhouse kick and stomped simultaneously with their backs to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenille sashays forward as she then sings. “<em> I know that we'll have a ball. If we get down, and go out, and just lose it all!” </em> Suki then grabs her outstretched hand and begins to twirl her around as the Dj sings the next part alone. “ <em> I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go! Let's go way out, spaced out, and losin' all control!” </em>The two of them then did a flip backward as Biggie and Guy took center stage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Fill up my cup, mazel tov! Look at her dancing, just kick it up! </em> ” They pointed towards Smidge as she did a spinning kick. “ <em> Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down! Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again!” </em> At this point, all the trolls joined in and began to dance/jump around as they sang. “ <em> Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it! And do it, and do it, let's live it up! And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch watched the bounty hunters bob their heads to the beat, he even saw Wani shoulders wiggling and Ari swaying her hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Maybe they can finally leave with a good impression,’ </em>Branch thought to himself as he watched Baile jump out of his lap to dance along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Whoo-hoo!” </em>Guy Diamond sings out the last line as the group raises a pointed finger to the sky. They grinned as they hear the bounty hunters all clapped their hands </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I have to say that it wasn’t half bad,” Wani smirked at them. “Though will it be enough?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll just have to see,” Chenille grinned back with the same energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now now,” Creek smiled good-naturedly. “How about we let the next trolls have their turn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s do this girls,” Baby Bun stood up as she and the gang made their way up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to say, those moves were killin,” Marimba nodded her head to Smidge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, can’t wait to see yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy made her way to sit by Branch when she noticed that sitting on either side of him was the yodeler brothers. Dickory sat on his left with one knee up as Tocar and Baile were very invested in talking with one another. Hickory was on his right and she noticed that while Canta was just too cute with him curling up in Branch lap, she saw that the yodeler was sitting next to Branch with their shoulders touching as they talked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Popsicle, why don’t you...what are you staring at?” Creek curiously said as he noticed Poppy's blank look.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh nothing,” her eyes cleared into her usual state of cheer. “I just noticed that Branch never lets any troll get that close to him before,” her eyes dimmed to be a bit somber. She didn’t know the feeling that squeezed her heart, she knew that it’s her being sad, but there’s something else in there. Something that she is not quite used to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creek looked towards where his pink friend was looking at and kept a blank face at just how close the yodeler and Branch were. “Let’s go to our spot hmm, we still need to listen to their songs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your right,” and with that Poppy and Creek made their way back to the group, but what no one noticed was the purple pop troll lip twitch in jealousy and his brows narrowed when he caught sight of the two trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The K-Pop gang all began to clap as Ari began to sing, “<em> All I wanna be is meotjim. Nae maeumdaero golla kick it. Meori eokkae mureup da HIP hae,” </em>she tapped her head, shoulder and knees then looked over to Gomdori.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Do it do it like me do it. Nareul ttara hae kick it,” </em> the yellow troll walked forward then turned right back around with a twirling kick as she put both of her hands together above her head. “ <em> Clapping clapping modu gachi HIP.” </em>Now they all spun into action as the music had taken over as they all began to dance until it was Baby Bun turn to sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I love you nega mworadeun gane. Respect you nega mwol hadeun gane,” </em> the pink trolls put her hands in a heart as she turned to look at her girls. “ <em> Neul ttakkeunttakkeunhae geu gwansimi ttakkeumttakkeumhae. Tto hilkkeum hilkkeum hilkkeum,” </em>Kim-Petit then strutted forward and belted out the next lines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Ijen modeun iri gappunhae veteran. Seonggongeul sseoreo meogeo machi michelin. Nuguboda ppareun georeumeul georeonne bisijeun. Ijeun jido oraeya dwitgeoreum!” </em>She went back into position as Wani then smirked as she sang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Ppippippi nollani dwae my fashion. Byeollo singyeong an sseo geujeo action,” </em> she mimicked her punching some troll as she moved. <em> Jakku click me click me </em><em>Hollin deusi zoom. Close up close up close up,” </em>she did a backflip and join the group as they sang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “HIP hae HIP HIP! Meori eokkae mureup HIP. HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP hae HIP HIP. Meori eokkae mureup HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP hae HIP,” </em>Kim-Petit puffed up her hair as they all then began to jump on top of her violet hair and incorporated their dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pop trolls widened their eyes at the K-Pop gang moves, while they couldn’t understand what they were saying, for the most part, their music was amazing. It was almost similar to their music, but the way they dance and sing is different that they just aren’t the same in the end. It...was a weird feeling, their music is different, but it was still good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A certain gray troll carefully eyed their reactions with a semi satisfying look, it looks like they finally found one music that they all like that isn’t their own. Though it was the K-Pop, the one group that was most similar to theirs probably helped, but baby steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “HIP HIP HIP HIP 해 HIP,” </em>Wani crosses her arms as they all posed. They all relaxed when they heard the applause and went back over to the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys seriously killed it,” Smidge held out a fist as Wani walked by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wani gave her a once over and smirked as she bumped it, “thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was amazing!” Poppy smiled, “while I didn’t really understand the lyrics, your music was just so good! It really reminds me of our own songs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Felt the same when it came to yours...to some degree,” Baby Bun admitted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have to say, that was some serious fire you spit out,” Suki raised her hand to high five Kim-Petit, but she just walked by without a second glance. “Huh? What was that-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was some awesome singing,” Diamond unknowingly interrupted Dj Suki as he complimented the group as a whole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My my, don’t forget that the best has yet to come,” the K-Pop gang glared at Tresillo's confident tone. “After all we have yet to shine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Tocar leaped up in excitement. “Watch them beat you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get them, Mami, Papa, Mamá! Show them who rules!” Baile screeched out as she sat on top of Dickory’s shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Canta simply clapped his hands and jumped up in excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll win for our special little hatching trolls,” Marimba gave them her victory sign as she walked with her mates to the stage. A loud beat began to play and after a few moments she shouted, “<em> Danza Kuduro!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Las manos arriba, cintura sola,” </em> Tresillo sang as his two mates then began to dance with each other. “ <em> Da media vuelta, Danza Kuduro. No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza. Mueve la cabeza, Danza Kuduro!”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Bailando me robo la atencion desde el momento en que la vi,” </em> Tresillo pointed out to his beautiful mates, who at this point had made their way over back to him. “ <em> Una nena latina muy fina de esas que me gustan a mi Es puro veneno, cuando lo mueve ella es como un trueno,” </em> they circled around one another and begin to come closer. “ <em> Va ganándome con su bella danza. Sin jugar yo le dije asi. Peligro, Mucho cuidao'!” </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em> “Danza Kuduro!” </em>The trollings all sang out together as they began to dance along to the beat. While this was happening a certain group of Pop trolls was silently contemplated on how exactly they felt about the music all the way to the ending of the song. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How bout that,” Tresillo smirked at Baby Bun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As it can even compare with ours,” she taunted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So glad you quickly recognize our win,” he snarked back. They could almost see lightning emerging out of their eyes with their competitive spirit, but it quickly got extinguished by a gruff voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let us show you how it’s done,” Dickory barked as marched up to the stage followed by his brother, but before the taller troll left he leaned over and loudly whispered at Canta. “Keep my spot safe for me, else I might be sitting on the air when I come back.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Canta giggled at his silliness as he took a seat next to Branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory then looked at the two others, “I would ask the same for my rock head of a brother, but you two would probably want to see him fly.” With that he received two mischievous giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be funny,” Baile put her hands over her mouth to stop her laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But don’t worry, we’ll keep it well protected!” Tocar answered as she sat on the other side of his uncle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Hickory tipped his hat at them. He knows that using the trollings to make sure that one of the Pop trolls don’t come near Branch was dirty, but he was taking no chances. So with a wink to his honeybee, he had to hide his growing smile at Branch flustered red ears, he followed his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how did you find our music?” Marimba asked one of the Pop trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all looked at each other first before Creek answered, “it was...interesting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interesting?” She raised an eyebrow, she could feel her two mates quietly listening in with a few others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your melody was fantastic along with your superb dance moves. It’s just that none of us have ever heard anything quite like it before,” Creek carefully chooses his words. He didn’t hate the music per say, but he didn’t have that same connection that he feels with Pop and he can clearly tell that from the others' faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tambora knew that the troll was picking at his words instead of freely telling them. He was like a female mantis with their mate, they drew them in with sweet words before biting the head when the ritual had been completed. Though she has a distinct feeling that it won’t be him that would be ripping off the head so to speak, he seems too skittish for that. Rather instead, it would be them when that one wrong word sets them off into a frenzy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the green troll could push more, they were interrupted by a loud horn triumphant as the song began to play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Yodelelilohehehei!” </em>Hickory sings out first before his brother takes over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Einen Jodler hör i gern, Aus der Näh und von der Fern!” </em> Dickory nodded to them as both of the yodelers started to clap.” <em> Mit der Liab im Herzen drin. Sing I 'n jeder Sennerin.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Darum zieh ich jedes Jahr, die Berge, das ist klar.” </em> Hickory sang solo stepped up as Dickory spun back. Though his focus was everywhere, from the trolls, to his brothers and even the nature, his eyes did always wander back to a certain troll. “ <em> Und ich sing mit frohem Sinn. Weil ich dann im Urlaub bin.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point, Branch had already started to clap along with the beat, along with most of the other trolls as well. He smiled as he watched his friends sing, though he can’t say that he didn’t keep his lingering eyes off of Hickory. What Branch didn’t notice was that a cringe was starting to form on a few Pop trolls faces, if he did then maybe he would have stayed back for the aftermath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Yodelhiho!” </em>With a flourish, the two raised one hand in the air and gave a bow. Branch applause was soon joined by the rest as they stood back up and went back to their original seats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wonderful as always,” Branch smiled as Hickory and Dickory got closer to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Course it was,” Dickory boasted as he swung Tocar up and placed him on his shoulders. “We were singing after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello ego, nice to see you're still nice and inflated,” Wani taunted as she got a growl for the shorter yodeler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your acknowledgment is always a privilege,” the ponytailed yodeler happily ignored the rising argument in favor of Branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled as he felt a tug on his shirt, “what do you need Canta?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thirsty,” he whispered softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well we can’t have that,” Branch scoops him up and places him in his hair. He turns to look at Chaz, “unfortunately we might be missing part of your performance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaz lowly chuckled, “if it’s for the hatching trolling then it’s no worries.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch nodded and looked back towards Hickory, “now it’s your turn to safeguard my spot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll stake my life on it,” he gave him a mock salute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fondly rolled his eyes at him and made his way into Chaz home along with a small orange trolling, he should probably check on the cakes now that he thinks about it. They have most likely already finished cooling off by now, he can just finish decorating it with frosting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what did you trolls think bout our music?” Hickory eyes swiveled from where he saw Branch disappear into the home and onto Dickory looking directly at the trolls. It seemed that there was a truce in place between him and Wani as the blue-haired troll was standing firmly right by him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It...was something I never heard of before,” Biggie tried to choose his words but he shrank at Dickory's gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean by something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It sounded pretty awesome, but not something I would listen to all the time,” Smidge told him straight forward. She knows that Branch told her not to insult their music, but she has a policy that honesty is the best policy...in most cases. She thinks Branch might be a bit more forgiving when it came to that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can respect that,” Dickory nodded his head to the smallest pop troll. He can appreciate when some troll speaks to him bluntly, he can’t stand any of that double worded shit, this was a reason why he let his brother handle diplomacy. He looks towards the rest, “and you lot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was on par with the Reggaeton music,” Chenille tried to say instead of answering, but that was a big mistake as the Reggaeton trolls now had their full attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what is that supposed to mean?” Tresillo walked up to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…,” Chenille trailed off at their intense gazes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy and Creek opened their mouths, but unfortunately, they both were beaten by Suki. “It sounds wrong,” she stepped in front of Chenille and held their stares. She did not like how they kept trying to interrogate Chenille like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Pop trolls winced at her blunt words, but was soon distracted as a chill of silence has settled down and embraced the enraged bounty hunters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Ari lowly said as she sat up straighter from her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean-,” Suki blanched the sound of the troll voice, she instead tried to change directions, “why are you mad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just insulted our friends' music! Of course, we’re mad!” Baby Bun growled out as her hair began to poof up in agitation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What she means is that we didn’t feel that same connection as we did to Pop music,” Poppy stepped forward. “We didn’t mean any offense.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tresillo stared at Poppy for a few moments before speaking, “I can tell that you don’t mean to be rude.” Poppy let out a sigh of relief, but it quickly evaporated as he continued, “but your friend on the other hand seems to not have the same feeling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s your problem? I just stated my opinion, you all accepted Smidge not liking it, why do you have a problem with me?” Suki stood her ground, she didn’t see the problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She spoke her own fuckin opinion without being god damn rude about it, you little bitch,” Wani clenched her fists. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we’re getting a bit carried away,” Creek stood up as Guy and Chenille dragged Suki back. “How about we-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can if you viper,” Dickory just glared at the double-faced troll. “I frankly want to hear nothing come out of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creek was taken aback, “why-,” he was cut off once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t he just say to shut the fuck up.” Wani glared him down as she took a threatening step forward. Though before she could anything more a soothing sound had filled the room. It was so sweet, so enticing, so...the bounty hunters immediately groaned at what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God damn it Chaz~,” Ari giggles as she leaned against the railing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For once~”  Dickory trailed off as he leaned against Wani, who was now playing with her hair with a dopey look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why can’t I feel my face?~” Poppy swished her face with both of her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know the sun could smile~” Creek was laid out as he looked up at the vines. “So many eyes~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello~” Suki called out to no one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost every troll was now zoned out as the hallucinations started to take over and incorporate the most bizarre images. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This was probably for the best,” Hickory sighed with his earplugs plugged in his ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hehehe, they look so funny!” Tocar laughed with his own earplugs. Baile grinned mischievously as she brought out her markers and was about to make her way to them when Hickory put his hand on top of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww,” she dropped her head at the silent message. Despite them having earplugs in, she could perfectly understand what her uncle was trying to say. “You never let me have any fun,” she grumbled out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaz has let the last notes linger and smiled in satisfaction. He knew they would be mad at him, as usual, but he could tell that this was gonna become a blood bath real quick if he didn’t step in. Besides this was his own revenge too, even he was getting very irritable with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was the scene that Branch and Canta all walked into, trolls laid out, dazed out and looking knockout. He sighed as Canta suppressed his giggles, “you forgot to tell Chaz not to hypnotize I’m guessing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something along those lines,” Marimba grumbled out as she stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One way to say it,” Gomdori snarked as she decided that she wanted to stay laid down on the wooden floor. Reality sucks right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can I say, they needed to hear the Chaz experience,” Chaz smiled as he set his Saxophone aside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It certainly was entertaining,” Hickory ducked as a tree bark was thrown at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that?” Satin asked as she sat back up with Biggie right beside her. “It felt like my mind was taken to a whole nother galaxy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was the Smooth Jazz special ability, hypnosis. With their music they can hypnotize whoever listens to their music in their trance until they stop,” Branch explained as he took a sip of his juice. “Certainly useful for catching trolls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catching trolls?” Poppy tilted her head at that, “like for tag?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, for hunting.” The Pop trolls, except Branch, blanched at Dickory’s evil smirk. “We capture them and make sure they get locked up for a long time, so you better be good else one of us will come get ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Snack Pack shrank under the bounty hunters gazes, if they were fireflies then they were certainly the bird waiting for them to slip up and eat them. The mood was shattered by Branch slapping Dickory on the arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t scare them like that,” he said as he looked towards the other trolls. “They catch those who have broken a law and give them back to the nation the troll had acted against. They don’t just catch random trolls and lock them up for no reason, don’t worry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unless it’s Seek and Find,” Chaz pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unless it’s Seek and Find,” Branch nodded. It was a game that the bounty hunters had made up before he had even joined. There was one group to seek the other group as they raced to their finish line and the kicker was that anything goes. From ropes, to traps, to straight out fistfights there was no holding back when the battle commenced. “Anyways the cake is ready, I just got finished decorating them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CAKEEEE!” Baile and Tocar screamed out in joy as they rushed over to their uncle. “Cake! Cake! Cake!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well let’s get moving then,” with that the four of them made their way back inside. “It’s a good thing you two had earplugs in when Chaz was playing wasn’t it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mnnhmm, Uncle Hickory put them in when everyone was getting excited,” Tocar explained. The yodeler put them in their ears just before things got too heated up, so they didn’t hear the violated words being spoken. Instead, they went by their flailing hands and gestures and how wide they were opening their mouths. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excited? What for?” Some of them froze at Branch inquiry, out of them all he was the one that was more strict about cursing in front of them, even more than Tambora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” many let out a sigh of relief at their admission. “We couldn’t hear it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a little discussion about our music that’s all,” Hickory swung an arm over Branch shoulder. “Got a little heated, but Chaz cooled them right down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heated...did they?” Branch swung his gaze over to the pop trolls that were looking everywhere but him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No worries, punches nor trolls throwing were exchanged, but we know the most important thing in the end. It doesn’t matter what kind of music you like, trolls are trolls, ain’t that right.” Though he pulled him in a little closer, his eyes were directed at the Pop trolls when he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trolls are trolls,” Creek snarked under his breath as he watched the yodeler troll stand still too close to Branch. He does not like him at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy's head was tilted as she felt her hand twitch as she watched Branch smile up at him, she wasn’t angry, but she still doesn’t know what she is feeling right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satin eyes widened as her lurking thoughts suddenly formed into realization. Hickory was definitely flirting with Branch, Branch not even attempting to throw him off him! In fact, he was smiling as he subtly leaned closer to his touch. She wouldn’t have noticed it at all if she didn’t notice the hints before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By the Forest I am an idiot,” she muttered to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Biggie looked down at her stunned face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing, absolutely nothing,” she was not about to out any troll and their crush like that. She values her life too much. Thank you very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said it,” he was concerned by what exactly they said, but he promised himself that he wouldn’t get involved anymore. “Now I think it’s time for cake,” and with excited cheers, the trollings, Branch and Hickory made their way inside first leaving a quiet tension as they left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to be perfectly clear here,” Marimba started as she walked up to them. “The only reason why I haven’t thrown you out here is that it’s my little ones hatching day so I’m feeling more gracious than usual.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not,” Wani mumbled out. Baby Bun gave her a look but other than that she stayed put.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One more degrading word and I will throw you off faster than you can even breathe,” after she got silent nods from them she walked back in the house. She really wanted to give all of her babies the tightest of hugs right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tresillo and Tambora followed right behind her, their mate said all that was needed to be said for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The K-Pop girls opt to glare as they walk off, though Baby Bun was dragging Dickory along as Kim-Petit did the same to Wani. They really wanted to say a few more words, a few curses come to mind, but first and foremost are the trollings party and they already almost made a mess with the argument.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take this into heart Princess Poppy, everyone,” Chaz stepped forward. “Words do have consequences.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I know,” Poppy said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaz looks at her then to the group and he shakes his head, “I’m not sure you do.” He made his way inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group exchanged glances as they made their way inside as well, they didn’t know how to feel after that exchange of words.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After three cakes and many desserts, Branch had to especially hold Wani and Dickory back when they tried to sneak off once more to try to add more desserts and came with presents opening. From a multicolored stone that with a press of a button turns into a flashing orb courtesy of the yodeler brothers to Pop up books from the K Pop girls to finally an electronic toy cars made by Branch. Needless to say that they all loved their presents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...but one day a little troll told him if you fall down the mountain, you can live 3 more years. If you fall down 2 times, you can live 6 more years.” Ari was reading one of the books to Tocar who was sitting in her lap listening attentively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wheeee!” Baile rolled around while balancing on a large orange ball that was gifted by Chaz. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vroom,” Canta happily said as he raced his new car around the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what are you going to do about the rest of the deserts?” Branch raised his eyebrow at the Reggaeton parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you see,” Tresillo scratched the back of his neck as he remembered the rest of the deserts. “Want some?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure,” Branch already knew this was coming, and judging by the number of trays left, he will be getting a full tray of nothing but sweets once again. He looked over to the Snack Pack, “at the end you all pick what you want and fill up the tray, I’m not about to eat all of that by myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heck yeah!” Diamond threw a fist in the air and was now eyeing the assortments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So many choices!” Poppy smiled at the trays on trays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure there will be enough for everyone?” Creek asked it didn’t quite look like there was enough in the living room for everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are fifteen more filled up trays in the kitchen,” Branch deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, then many thanks,” he nodded and took a sip of his juice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now!” They all looked to see that the trollings had made their way to the center of the room. “Let the show begin!” Baile shouted as the music began to play and she spun into a dance with her brothers on either side of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They planned this for a while,” Baby Bun leaned over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“3 months ago,” Marimba whispered back. “They really wanted to show off how far they come.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cutttte,” she cooed as she went back to watching them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Tamo' rompiendo la discoteca. La fiesta no para, apenas comienza.” </em> Canta sang as he began to make their way to their parents. <em> “Me gusta Freeze!” </em>They pointed to their parents who had froze, but as soon as the beat picked up they began to dance as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, that is adorable,” Poppy squealed as she watched them all dance together. “They make such a wonderful family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to admit that it is cute,” Suki then noticed where the trollings were headed next. “About to get a bit awkward, there heading towards Branch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh dear,” Creek watched for the inevitable fallout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we try to help?” Biggie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too late now,” Chenille watched as they stop in front of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Los DJ's no mienten, le gusta a mi gente Y eso se fue mundial Freeze!” </em>They pointed to him and he stood still, but when the music picked up he gave a quick smile, spun and began to dance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He began to dance and wasn’t that a shock to the Pop trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What,” Creek spoke out loud in disbelief as his cup limped in his hand as he watched Branch willingly dance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I trippin right now,” Suki's jaw was dropped as she couldn’t take her eyes off of the troll. “Am I actually seeing this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're not the only one,” Satin chewed her lips, watching Branch move his hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay is it me or has everything been getting weirder and weirder since we left Pop Village?” Biggie questioned as he squeezed Mr. Dinkle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you're not the only one,” Diamond faintly said as he gazes at Branch pushing his chest back before rolling his entire body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s damn good at it,” Smidge thought she should have felt more shocked by this new revaluation, but she feels some sort of understanding. Branch had done so many things with other trolls that dancing just seemed to be in the realm of possibilities. Now if it was singing then that is a whole nother ball that has yet to be thrown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s actually dancing,” Poppy breathed out when the gray troll slid and did a mid-air flip. Out of what they saw since this journey had begun, to the new trolls, the new music, the new places, the new everything, this was the most amazing thing she has seen. She lets out a short breath as her mouth twitches upward as she watches him. He had changed without her noticing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t the only one though as Hickory was mesmerized by his sweet honeybee moves. Dickory, noticing his brother's dopey ass lovesick face, rolled his eyes, and pushed him forward to them. “Might as well join him if you keep up that look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory blushed faintly, but he tossed his hat to him and made his way over to Branch who had just stopped spinning when the yodeler was in front of him. “You come here often,” he said suavely as he grabbed Branch's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I do,” he replied as he was pulled in close by Hickory, their chest was a hair width away from touching. “Wanna see?” With that, he spun his sunshine around and released as the two began to dance with one another. They couldn’t take their eyes off the other throughout it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creek watched with a blank face at Branch dancing with another troll, he looked down and saw that his cup was broken. He looks at it as the pain finally reaches his brain, he takes a deep breath, releases, and grabs some napkins. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy started to play with her hands as she watched the gray troll willingly dance with another, she could feel that tug once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satin only nodded to herself, “oh yeah. They have it pretty bad...I feel like I should reevaluate everything now cause hot damn I have never seen Branch act like that before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “No le bajamos, más nunca paramos. Es otro palo y ¡blam!” </em>At this point Tocar had found his drum and began to play along with Canta passionate singing. Baile was dancing in a rush of movement alongside her parents, Baby Bun and Ari. Hickory and Branch though were in another zone as they kept their eyes firmly locked to one another. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You better come visit us back home soon!” Baile sternly told her uncle as he and the Snack Pack were preparing to leave. “Else we’ll be very mad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah!” Tocar pumped his left fist in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very mad,” Canta put his right fist in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will, I will,” he ruffled their hair before they left to say their goodbyes to the others. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Snack Pack hanged back and were softly conversing with one another while they waited on Branch. Then Hickory walked over to them, “that was some tiff you all got into.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay look if you're going to yell at us, make it quick,” Suki huffed. She already had enough lectures from Branch to that Country leader and to practically every troll that there today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not gonna yell,” he saw them eyeing him wearily. “I’m mad, but I’m not gonna yell instead I am going to state facts. You are all ignorant.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait do you mean by that?” Diamond asked as Smidge and Satin had covered Suki and Chenille's mouths. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand that you trolls are still starting out in this life, meeting new things is a bit tricky. Believe me I get that, I had to survive the first few weeks in agony without my brother, but here’s the thing,” his glare turns poisonous. “You are old enough to understand that your shit thinking does not fly with any trolls here and your plain ignorance is frankly appalling. I know that you have a troll that has been more than willing to help you out throughout it all.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most avoided his glare opting to look at the tree behind him, except for Smidge and Poppy. Smidge was not about to shy away from the truth and Poppy knew she needed to hear this. Mayor Dawn was right, she can’t keep doing this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So don’t you dare forget that the reasons why we haven’t kicked you where the sun doesn't shine is because of the trollings hatching day and Branch. That’s it.” If he picked up anything from his older brother, it was his dislike of sugarcoating words. He wanted them to know what he exactly means.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy spoke first even when the rest were silent. “I understand, I truly am sorry for our callous words,” she knew that this didn’t make up for her friend's words, but she has to say it. She loves her friends, but she thinks she understands a little more about how Branch feels when he had to keep apologizing to the other trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory stone face held before he gave a smile to her, “I’m glad to hear that, now have a safe trip all of you.” He turned and made his way towards Branch as he once again hooked his arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Poppy,” Suki reached out as soon as they made their way back on the bus. “What-?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t been doing a good job on reuniting the tribes,” Poppy admitted as she slouched onto herself. She held out her hand as they tried to comfort her. “It’s okay, I know that my methods don’t actually flow with any of the trolls. Probably should have asked Branch to tell me more about the nations before we left,” she chuckled lowly to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An awkward silence filled the room before Smidge cut in, “you can start now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy looked at Smidge before nodding her head. “Yeah, I can.” She began to brainstorm questions, took out a sparkly pink notebook and wrote them down, though her mind did drift back to the Music Off. The concept of all music battling it out in a friendly way was really fun and exciting, it was no wonder they all seem so close to one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you all later!” Branch shouted as he made his way to the Caterbus. With the final shouts of goodbyes and a hug from Hickory that sent goosebumps all through his body, he stepped into the vehicle. “Alright, next stop is Funk City.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo Branch,” looked and saw that Satin was leaning over his back cushion of his seat. “You and Hickory looked pretty cute together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a few moments to understand her words before his eyes widen, “what do you mean-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I know how to zip my lips tight,” and with a wink, she made her way to the back. Branch was about to call back to her when Poppy replaced Satin’s previous spot and began to ask him questions after question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She went to Smidge who was sitting alone. “Got room for one more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scooted over, “go right ahead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satin plopped onto the seat and sighed, “So any tips on how to open one's eyes? Cause at this point I know I messed up big time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To be honest, I was expecting Biggie or Diamond to get out of the fog first, no offense.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“None taken,” she waved her hand. “There is just some light that has been shed that made me open my eyes a bit more. Also why not Creek, he would totally be one to come to his senses next.” She didn’t even mention Suki and her sister, those two were too stubborn to listen to what anyone says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smidge snorted, “you mean one of the last ones, but my advice is to keep an open mind and an open ear, even when the truth hurts and you don’t like something you see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll try,” she determinedly nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smaller troll went quiet as she began to think. Everyone believes in Creek zen-like state, but she knows that despite his perceived eternal peace she very much knows that he is one stubborn bastard. He has a hard time admitting he is wrong and when it does he spins it to make it seem that something else was at fault. She likes Creek, he’s her friend, but sometimes she wonders if he is convinced of his own shit he’s been spewing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a look outside when the Bus was beginning to drive away and saw that the bounty hunters were standing outside watching them. She could see the trollings shouting goodbye, the K Pop girls waving their own, and the shorter yodeler troll holding onto his brother's arm as the ponytailed yodeler took a step forward. Branch sure has some good friends watching out for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have some god damn words I need to goddamn say, cause I was so close to tearing a bitch throat out,” Baby Bun angrily said as the phone connection went through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next was Marimba’s irritated voice, “thought it was maybe an exaggeration, nope! All of you were seriously underselling it. Chaz wanted to throttle them!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want. I still want to throttle them. How dare they insult your music like that.” Chaz's forced calm voice echoed in the background. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah you're not the only one,” Dickory loudly said next. “I had to be the one that stopped Hickory! Me! He still wants to follow them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory grumbled in the background “I can easily track them, won’t be that hard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah so get the fuck ready D. You're gonna need it after we tell you what happened,” Wani began to tell them what had gone down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bum Bum Bum Another one bites the dust~ </p>
<p>With that it has been completed, as usual, tell me what kind of songs you think would go well!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song:</p>
<p>Pop song: “I Gotta Feeling,” by Black Eyed Peas</p>
<p>K-Pop song: “Hip,” by Mamamoo (suggest by Haidi Haidi)</p>
<p>Reggaton song: “Danza Kuduro,” by Don Omar</p>
<p>Yodeler song: “Einen Jodler hör i gern,” by Franzl Lang</p>
<p>Chaz song: “Just My Imagination,” by Marx Maxwell and Smooth Jazz Motown Instrumentals </p>
<p>Trollings Dance song: “Mi Gente,” by J Balvin and Willy William</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. One Less Problem and 99 More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What is up my readers!!!</p>
<p>Thank you to the lovely comments in the last chapter and quite a few over a certain pink princess. I won’t give spoilers, but I will say that someone is right~ </p>
<p>Now onto the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 22: One Less Problem and 99 More</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah we’re in the area with the Barbosa trees,” Branch said into his datapad as he had parked the Caterbus and the rest were currently exploring the clearing. “Alright, see you soon.” He shut it off and leaned against his stretched arms on top of the bus, it really was a gorgeous day outside. Even Gear thinks so as she was lounging quite comfortably by him, her eyes were dropping with each nod of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave a little smile to her, petted her head, and simply basked in the light. “It’s been a while since I just breathed,” he said to himself. “Why don’t I do this more often?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh right that’s why,” he groaned silently as he leaned over. “What do you want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I’m curious, how did you manage to befriend all of these trolls when you first met them?” Poppy leaned against a rock as she had her notebook out. “You were always so paranoid and suspicious over every single thing, not to be rude!” Poppy added as she realized just how her words sounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch bit back a chuckle, “no-no, you’re absolutely right.” He jumped down, walked over to her, and sat across from her. “To be honest, there were two things that really helped me, one was that it was all of them who were patient with my skittered nerves and understanding with my flinches. I was an absolute nervous wreck, but they never held that against me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy eyed soften at Branch nostalgic expression, “I’m glad that it worked out well for you.” Then she takes on a peculiar look, “even Mayor Dawn?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you guys were seriously out of line when it came to that whole song,” Branch pointed out. “It’s actually considered rude to play such a happy song after some troll just played a mourning song.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh,” Poppy immediately writes that down in her notebook. She was definitely making sure that one gets double-lined. “So what was the second reason?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gear,” he pointed to the sleeping gray firefly. “She managed to keep my head straight in times where I most needed it. Without her, I don’t even think I would be to actually go on this journey at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She sure is special,” Poppy smiled brightly when suddenly she felt herself being picked up. “Hey what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we being kidnapped!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me out!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Various screams began to echo as multiple bubbles trapped all of the trolls and the Caterbus were now floating up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch what do we do?!” Poppy turned to him, only to see that he didn’t even seem the least bit concerned. “Branch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry everyone!” He yelled as all the panicked trolls looked towards him only to be confused by his relaxed state. “Look up,” he pointed upwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They look and see a giant flashing circle object floating in the air right above them and their bubbles were heading right towards it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?” Biggie asked with his heart racing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re heading to Vibe City,” their eyes widened at his proclamation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT!?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They floated up in the hole, over vast buildings that rivaled the Techno trolls from down below, through a beautiful archway until they reached a clearing and then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Pop! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all fell on top of one another as their bubbles had burst, well almost everyone. Branch nimbly moved to the side before his feet even touched the ground, he had much practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey guys!” They all still in their attempts to get off of one another at an oh so familiar voice. “Welcome to Vibe City!” They all look and see Cooper's smiling face looking down at all of them, he looked the same as ever except he was now sporting sparkling silver dangles on his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“COOPER!” They all yelled as they detangled from the pile and rushed over to give him a hug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Long time no see!” Suki laughed as she gave him a noogie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed you man,” Biggie squeezed his best friend tighter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice dangles man, loving the silver,” Guy commented as soon as he noticed Cooper's extra accessory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww I missed you guys too,” Cooper tried to wrap his arms around all of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch couldn’t help but smile at the loving scene in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Oh!” Cooper rushed out of the hug, “you have got to meet the fam!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s good to finally meet another one of Cooper Pop's friends,” Essence smiled at the young trolls. “I’m Queen Essence, but you can call me Essence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While not as suave as my lovely wife here, I am King Quincy, Quincy for short. Unless you managed to get nonya then it’s the other,” Quincy stepped forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s nonya?” Branch barely held back his groan at Creek question. He would have thought he would have caught on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“None ya business!” Quincy and Cooper laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While that is happening,” Prince D ignored his father's jokes as usual. “I’m Prince D, call me Darnell or D though.” He looked almost identical to Cooper except with the golden dangles rather than the silver ones and his hair was tied up in a bun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa, you weren’t kidding when you said he was your twin,” Poppy said as she looked back and forth between the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s like I’m seeing double,” Biggie’s eyes widen. It was one thing to hear about being a twin, it’s another to actually see it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, why is Cooper family ridiculously pretty?” Chenille whispered out to Satin and Suki. “I mean, what the fuck?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're telling me,” Suki averted her eyes from her friend's parents. “I feel like thanking Queen Essence each time she even looks at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know right?!” Both know that they don’t have crushes on Cooper’s mom and pops, but they can happily admit when some troll is drop-dead beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like straight out of the rainbow itself,” Satin muttered as she saw Darnell break off away from the group. She was about to go over there, maybe chat him up and get more deets about his and Cooper’s lives, when she noticed that he was heading straight towards Branch. She silently watched Branch's face light up when the Prince got closer, she glances at D face and it surprisingly began to look warmer when he began to talk to Branch. She was far away so she couldn’t hear anything they said, but judging by how close those two are, she knows that they have passed the point of being casual friends. Then she remembered something Cooper said right before they left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Bye guys! I’ll make sure Darnell knows you said ‘Hi’ Branch,” the funk troll teased. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you get it Branch,” Satin whispered to herself. It seems that Branch has two admirers, she is both jealous and anticipating. Jealous that two hot dudes are after Branch (also that two hot dudes actually have Branch attention) and anticipating cause she can’t wait to see who he will pick unless it’s both. Both are also good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You say something?” Chenille looks over at her twin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh nothing, nothing at all,” she waved her twin off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenille raises her eyebrow at her, she knows that tone of voice. It’s the same one that she uses when she discovers an exciting secret that she desperately wants to share, but refuses to. “Hard to hold in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like a ladybug that is ready to burst open, but I value my life and the trust more than that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fair enough,” and Chenille left it at that. As long as she was okay then those secrets can stay hidden under lock and key.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to say this in my top five memorable meetings,” Quincy laughed as he watched Diamond become a disco ball. At this point, the group had all congregated to the Throne room and was just sitting in various spots asking each other questions. Though it didn’t somehow become a show and tell with Chenille and Satin showing off their craft, Biggie's own photography and they’re now at Diamond shining bright like a Diamond. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay I’m curious, what are the rest?” Diamond asked as he sat back down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well my first is obviously meeting my wonderful wife and sons for the first time,” Quincy received a cheek kiss from his wife as he ruffled his son's hair. “Another is when those Bounty hunters came.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which ones?” Poppy asked as the rest were a little bit tense after their encounter with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” he smiled as he continued on. “And I certainly can’t forget Branch,” they all looked towards the gray troll who was actually turning red</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t say that, Mr. I manage to trip myself on the way to the hospital,” he spat out embarrassedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know he has a point pops,” Cooper laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Qunciy chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch was in the hospital?” Poppy spoke up, “what happened-that scar on your back!” She remembered that Branch had mentioned that he was patched up by the Funk trolls before back at the Lonesome Flats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, they were the ones who helped me back on my feet,” Branch confirmed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You only mentioned it briefly, but you said there was poison involved,” Smidge pushed on. “Was it that bad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…” he scratched the back of his neck. He didn’t want to admit that he could have died, but that was done for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If he was treated any later and if the poison was any more deadly than he would have perished,” Essence calmly said. She saw the state Branch was in and decided it was best if she stepped in. “He was incredibly lucky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That bad huh,” Suki puckered her lips together to make a firm line. She may not like him, but she doesn’t want to see him die. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucky,” Creek muttered to himself as his hands gripped together tightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” was all that Poppy said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The somber air was beginning to rise up the longer the trolls stayed quiet, luckily Cooper happily began to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well he is here now and that is all that matters,” Branch let a sigh of relief at Cooper's voice. “All that matters now is what lies ahead in the future!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Future,” Poppy smiled as she got up with a determined goal in mind. The same goal that she had planned on carrying out ever since she left Pop Village. “Yeah your right, let's take that first step! Your majesties,” the King and Queen looked towards Poppy. “I had one goal when I left my village. I will see to it that it gets carried out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch tilted his head as his eyes widened at what she was implying. “Oh shit,” he whispered out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooper heard him and curiously looked at him, before he came to the realization as well, “oh shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let us reunite our people! Let us show that differences don’t matter, that we are all the same no matter what!” Poppy proudly stated as she got applause from the Snack Pack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch was covering his face with his hand, “by the Forest I can feel the second-hand embarrassment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s about to get a tad worse,” Derrick Cooper winced at his family bewildered faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Poppy,” she looked up and was taken aback by Quincy's expression. His jovial face was now replaced with a concerned look. “I mean no disrespect but from royal to royal, anything but that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Follow me,” he left with his family stepping in tandem with him. The Snack Pack all exchanged looks before following them silently with a gray troll taking up the back as he doesn’t want to get in the middle of what’s about to happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked into a strange black and white room that seemed to spiral, sparkle, and shine with every glance they took.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want to tell them how it was Prince D,” King Quincy said as they walked forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sick,” Darnell began to walk beside Princess Poppy. “Long ago our world was without song or dance, the tolls found the strings and life was like one big party.” They stopped as they reached a transparent violet bubble containing a golden guitar, but on the guitar contained a single violet string.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah I heard this story before,” Poppy said with the Snack Pack nodding their heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is until the Pop trolls tried to steal our strings,” Poppy could feel her heartbeat in her ears, she couldn’t believe it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Steal your string? Th-that not what it said in our scrapbook.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scrapbook? Those are cut out, glued, and glittered by the winners. And even then I know that Branch and Cooper told the King the truth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone's head had turned to either the other prince or the lone troll, both though put their hands up at their stares</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch is this true?” Poppy whispered out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed heavily, “I tried to persuade him to tell you, but he told me to keep quiet as he didn’t want to break your heart and I can’t go against his word.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy hunched into herself, she should feel more horrified that her ancestors started this whole mess in the first place, that they were the ones who tried to ruin music, and who succeeded in separating all the trolls. She should feel mortified, but right now that’s only a glowing wisp as a bright ember burned of anger and sorrow lighted intensely instead at her father's actions. “He lied to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want me to tell you how it really went down?” The Princess looked up to see Prince D's concerned face. She didn’t say anything for a moment before steeling her face and straightening her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, don’t hold back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darnell only nodded as he looked towards Branch, who already knew what he was about to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On it,” he went off to the side and began to play the record. He is just really glad that the record is finally about to be set straight...pun not intended...he hangs around Quincy and Cooper way too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was an awkward tension surrounding the Snack Pack, but it had dwindled down when they heard music being played.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Oh, oh oh let’s go.” </em> Darnell began to sang as the walls began to transform into blue, yellow, orange, purple, red, and pink. Then a small screen was shown of six trolls of shapes and colors standing beside a lyre with six strings with multicolored music notes resonating off of it. “ <em> We started off a team. Party 'til we fall asleep, Even on the street, when we disagreed w</em><em>e did it on beat.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Did it on beat” </em>Cooper repeated back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Expected unique, anything less, it was weak. The music of the strings made life complete.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Facts,” </em>he nodded his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Til that one day they changed everything” </em> Darnell faced them and held a finger up. “ <em> The Pop Trolls started snatchin' up all of the strings. </em>The scene showed the pink trolls eyes lighting up as they grab the lure and ran away from the group, leaving behind five concerned trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh no.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Put the melodies on top of poppy lil' beats. They cut us out of the scene. And then forgot what it really means.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>  “Not even publish us,” </em>Cooper shook both his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Shoulda seen between all of the scheming. It Seems like the Trolls they stole from were meaningless. Walkin' around like they were the geniuses, But it's only samples, autotune and remixes </em>.” It transitioned to the pink troll now singing and playing all the strings at the same time. As they played it was only pink notes that were now emitting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “No, lawd.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I'm a vegan, I don't have no beef with them,</em> <em>Gotta protect my kingdom,” </em>the scene dimmed a bit ot the image of the pink troll singing alone on a cliff as they look up to see Darnell back up and shake his head. “<em>But the dream is to sing again Being friends, seamless blend. Harmony ain't hard when the keys within you win.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “First, it was all love,” </em>the rest of the royals and even Branch slid onto the scene. At first, Branch wasn’t going to be a part of this, but Cooper literally dragged him in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “At first, it was all love,” </em>Qunciy sang out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hands up, super star love. That you can have it, you can have it all, love.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “And you can get it how you want” </em>Cooper jumped back in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “But then you took it, took it all, love. All, love, Turn it up louder.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>  “Turn the music up louder,” </em>Essence repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Sing along, get the crowd up. But then you took it all, love. Took it all, love, Then forgot all about us oh, but it's all love.”  </em>It was right after this they all did a spin as multiple multicolored circular disks began to fly down and illuminate brightly with the beat. They swayed their hips and stepped with the beat as they, except Branch, sang together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I feel you. Sounds good in my ear when I hear it like that. I feel you,” </em>they slid to the left as the disks now circled around the group. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> I say I look good to the mirror and it says it right back, I Feel you. A Little love wouldn't kill you,” </em>the disks began to fly a bit higher up as they now formed a heart overhead. And while the Snack Pack looked up, Darnell was looking down, right at the gray troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “You really did me wrong, it was real cruel. Had a lot of love and I still do 'cause I feel you,” </em>Branch had just looked at the prince when he saw that his eyes were locked with his as he said those lines. He ducked his face as he spun back and let the rest of the record play out, he really didn’t want Prince D to see his red face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Next morning, the elders were on it,” </em> Darnell had taken back over as the scene now shows many smaller pink trolls all worshiping the first pink troll. “ <em> They saw the warning signs, couldn't ignore it, Had to figure out how to save the way of life they had made. So they made a play,” </em> it showed the rest of the trolls determined and dismayed faces when those lines were said. “ <em> The Pop Trolls were comin' for it all. All for one and one for all. So the only way we saw, how we saw it. It was one thing left to be done.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “What?” </em>Cooper said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Each leader grabbed a single string and said, "Run!" </em>The image showed five trolls standing by their string and with one pull they took it and ran. And that was how it ended as the screen had faded to black and became one with the wall once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that is how the trolls never lived in harmony again,” King Quincy solemnly said. He doesn’t like seeing young trolls sad, especially Cooper friends, but the truth has to be heard no matter how much it hurts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So the trolls lived in isolation because of us,” Creek spoke. He noticed that Poppy was still lost in thoughts, so he decided to take over temporarily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No not you, your ancestors,” Queen Essence clarified. “They were the ones that tried to destroy our music.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So we were in the wrong,” Biggie slouched as he admitted it out loud. Loud enough for Poppy to hear as she turned back to see her friend's sad face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can make it right,” she ran forward and placed herself in front of the guitar with the string. “I can’t change the past, but I can certainly change the future. Let me help make every troll realize we’re all the same!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But we’re not,” Poppy was taken aback by Quincy bluntness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s why all our strings are different, it’s because they reflect our different music,” Essence added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Denying our differences is denying the truth of who we are,” King Quincy wisely said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy's face was blank, but her mind was in overdrive over his words as she thought of all the trolls interacted with and their words. She can remember the bounty hunters harsh words, Mayor Dawn blunt ones, Conductor Trollzart polite language, but more clearly she remembers the ones King Trollex firmly told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Each and everyone had different answers, yet we listened to the same song. You see, for us it’s not always about the words but rather how that beats hits for you.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was in a different context, but the meaning was still there. It was there since the very beginning. The trolls all have different music that they live by despite it all originating from a single instrument that started it all. For it’s not always about how one troll may sing one thing, that they have to follow in their lead. But rather they have to listen to their own beat and be who they are. Be different and embrace it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, I never thought of it like that,” Poppy admitted. She never thought that maybe it was okay to not be the same, but she is starting to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we get dinner,” Essence stepped in before the silence took over. “Food always helps.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Poppy gave a small smile as she and the rest began to walk out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man, I’m hungry now that I think about it,” Suki said trying to lighten the mood, though she had no clue knowing of the ramifications of her words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you-/Pops-!” Branch and Darnell turned to look at Quincy, who was already smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi hungry, I’m dad!” He laughed as he heard the twin groans and a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darnell and Branch heads were dropped at the terrible joke and began to walk even faster followed by Essence, who was shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oldest joke in the book!” Cooper snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had to, it was set up so perfectly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few days the Snack Pack has taken to exploring the ship with Cooper as a more than willing guide. Branch had decided that his friend had this handled so he decided to separate from the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So this is the main plaza,” Cooper showed them a large neon metallic space with a platform in the middle. “Performers use this empty space to showcase their music when there are no formal announcements that need to be told.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just formal announcements?” Creek questions. “What about when it is not formal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then we just send a mass message on the datapads,” Cooper showed them a metallic rectangle. “This has so many uses man, from looking up stuff to writing things down, heck we can even call other trolls from other nations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously! Other nations,” Chenille eyes widened then she paused. “What do you mean by call?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused then he grinned, “let me show you.” He opened a phone app and clicked on a tree icon. A funky tone dial was played until they heard a familiar voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Please don’t tell me you got hurt again, we already have Quincy here,”</b> Branch said as he picked up. The group's eyes widened when they saw his resigned face pop up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derrick Cooper snorted, “it hasn’t even been a month. Was it his feet again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“He tripped over his drink,”</b> Branch deadpanned. <b>“He dropped it and he overstepped whenever he reached to pick it up and ended up rolling all the way off the edge.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the Snack Pack looked somewhat horrified, Cooper was holding back his laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“You get it from him. I hope you know that”</b> the medical practitioner referenced the many times he was injured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone has said many times before,” he threw back his head and laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So this is a call,” Creek interjected. He really wanted more context behind what Cooper and Branch were discussing, but he really can’t stand their easy talk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh right, yeah this is what a call is all about.” He had actually forgotten why he even called up his friend in the first place. “Sorry bout this B, thought it would be easier to show them what a call is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“It’s cool, I am on break anyway.”</b> Branch shrugged his shoulder and took a bite out of his sandwich.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On break?” Poppy looked closer and noticed that he was wearing a white coat. “You have a job?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“It’s more of volunteer work, but I do help out from time to time,”</b> he admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Helps out,” the second prince snorted. “If being one of the doctors to discover anti-venom and help revolutionize medical products, then yeah you are ‘helping.’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a cure for poison!” The group exclaimed in unison. Besides predator attacks, poison falls on one of the most common ways for trolls to die. They had no real antidote for poison except to pray that you catch it early in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Technically yes, almost a year ago we found a solution. Right now we’re finishing up the testing stages and in a few months they will be mass-produced across the nations,”</b> Branch ended with a determined look. <b>“This has been a very long and ongoing process, but it is very much worth it.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amazing dude,” Diamond spouted out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anti-venom, Huh imagine that,” Smidge smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It truly is amazing...does that mean that you yourself are a doctor?” Creek asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Yes he is,</b> ” Branch was pushed aside as a yellow funk troll took the screen. <b>“Regardless of what he says, he is a Doctor.” </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Not really,” </b> Branch grunted off-screen. <b>“I don’t have a degree nor have I ever sat in classes for a full term.” </b>While he has been to a few of the nursing classes, mainly those focused on aid in the field and support, he has never taken any tests or exams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Need I remind you that no one in this building gives a flying shot about a piece of paper as long as you are capable,” </b>Dr. Fuschia deadpanned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“But-,” </b>another voice from offscreen spoke as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“If you don’t like Doctor, we can always call you Clinical Pharmaceutical Scientist,” </b>the yellow funk troll snorted as she looked off-screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“...just call me Doctor. Just don’t ever call me the other one,” </b>he exhaled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Nice one Maroon,” </b>she turned the screen to show a peach funk troll in a Doctor ensemble as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I come visit!” Poppy leaped in. She wants to see if the antidote for herself, she absolutely needs to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Maroon raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders, <b>“as long as you don’t disturb both staff and patients then sure.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great!” She turned her head to Cooper, “can you-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next stop the Hospital,” he cut her off knowing what she wanted. “See you in a few.” With that, he turned off the datapad and began walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few trips up and a bit of walking, It wasn’t long until they reached a huge white and blue building. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say hello to the Hospital everyone,” he said as he walked through the doors and was greeted by the sight of a troll sitting in the lobby area. A few were casually chatting with one another, some were holding parts of their bodies, and one had a piece of a long thin metal lodged in their hand. “Forgot about the drop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forgot about the drop,” the red funk troll casually said as he scrolled through his datapad. “You would think I would learn after the first nine times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey at least you ain’t pops,” they both laughed as Cooper continued forward with the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t seem concerned at all,” Biggie asked. He felt slightly nauseous at the sight of the unnerving piercing, but Cooper didn’t even bat an eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He comes in often, though pops certainly take the cupcake of the number of visits.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh it can’t be that bad,” Poppy tried to reassure him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I inherited the tone done version of his clumsiness,” he deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah,” that was all she could say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yours is tone down?!” Suki incredulously looked at him. “I hate to ask how bad his is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bad enough that it warrants a visit almost once a month,” they heard Quincy's voice as they saw him sitting on a floating chair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do the docs know that you're up and about?” The second prince knew the answer from his wince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t tell them if you don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And risk their wrath? No thanks pops, you're on your own,” he knows better than to even think of disregarding their word. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oof, not gonna help out your old man,” King Quincy teased then froze at the next voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I certainly can,” they all looked to see Branch sporting his white coat and neon blue and black garment underneath with a very stern expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing out of bed,” he cut him off as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... I’m sorry,” he said instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry doesn’t get you back in your bed,” and with that Branch had taken the handles of the chair and began to push him back to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can he do that? I mean he is the King and all,” Diamond asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not of this hospital he isn’t,” Branch called out as he pushed through the doors with the group following close behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The unspoken rule around here is that you listen to your Doctors and Nurses or they will make sure that you stay their way.” He shuddered, he had tried to escape once before and the next thing he knew he was back in his bed with Dr. Fuschia smiling down eerily at him. Never again. “So yeah no, he had it coming big time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had chatted as they continued down the hallway and all the way to a rather large room which was obviously King Quincy as Branch was now helping him back on the bed and his golden plague right in front of his bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By the Forest what kind of witch did you piss off?” Smidge stared at the shiny plate with the name ‘King Quincy’ in elegant writing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still trying to figure that one myself,” he joked as he laid down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Until then you will stay in that bed until tomorrow. Now, do you feel any pain?” Branch begin to ask the older troll a series of questions and typed down his answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Branch was finishing up the last of the answers as he heard Satin’s voice. “Not only an Engineer and Ambassador, but you're also a Doctor. You sure have been working hard.” She was downright impressed with all these accomplishments, it must have taken his forever to do all this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah-well it’s not like that- I mean one thing led to another,” Branch stumbles upon his words. He didn’t mean to acquire their titles truthfully, it was just he was so invested in small aspects that it somehow led to the bigger picture along the way. Though he can’t say that he minds in any way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can even say he,” the gray troll head swiveled to the second prince's mischievous face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you even think-,” it was too late. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branched out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Snack Pack and King Quincy all gave out a chuckle or a boisterous laugh respectively, Branch just hanged his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why am I friends with you again?” He moaned out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cause I am one stubborn bastard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Point there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biggie only tilted his head and hugged Mr. Dinkle as for the first time Cooper admitted that he and Branch were friends, he can actually see why. Coop is a lovable doof, but he has a steel spine when it is needed, so combine that with Branch's lack of care and-well at least he knows why he sticks by him. Branch may come off as unsociable, but he one of the last troll to even care what any troll looks or sounds like...he’s starting to understand now why he was chosen in the first place. It’s a bit disheartening to realize that the grumpiest troll in the village can get along better with other trolls than even Poppy and Creek, but he understands now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can also say he-,” Quincy said with an impish grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please no,” the gray troll almost begged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Turned over a new leaf.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did I do in my past life to deserve this,” he said as he walked to the door. “If you need me just buzz, also Poppy.” She turned her head to him, “you still want to examine the anti-venom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” She exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll send over Dr. Maroon when he is finished so that he can show you, I myself don’t have the authority to take out medical products from their units without a viable reason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is no problem, thank you so much Branch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem,” he carelessly waved his hand as he began to walk out of the room when he smiled as a voice called out to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Starlight,” Darnell walked up to him, “just finished with my assignments and thought you might need some help.” While he is still very much a volunteer at the hospital, he still likes to help out his people when he can. It’s always best to be prepared just in case some troll is in need of medical assistance. His little star being there is just a happy bonus in his book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be great Raincloud, follow me.” The two of them chatted amiably as they walked away from the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what I noticed lately,” Diamond curiously said as they watched the two trolls leave. “Prince D seems to always find Branch or vice versa.” He noticed that when the first prince was discussing different cuisines with Biggie, Branch was heading straight towards him after he had come back from wherever he was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I may have noticed something along those lines,” Creek mused as his eye twitched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I know! They're probably BFFs!” The pink princess happily concluded with many of the Pop trolls agreeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s one F too many,” Cooper lowly snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're telling me,” Satin nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Quincy and Cooper raised their eyebrows. “You noticed,” Cooper said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have two eyes and a working brain,” she deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have both, but damn am I oblivious,” they had a minute shock as Smidge's voice. “Though to be fair, not really much for romance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fair enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thoughts?” Cooper steered the question back to the original topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch is certainly one hell of a catch to not only your brother,” she teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that, a certain yodeler also had his eyes looking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” she tuned out the Snack Pack conversation. “Do they all…,” she trailed off as she gestured wildly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All have the feels for one another, but don’t have the guts to actually say anything,” he admitted. He knew that Satin and Smidge could keep a secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O.M.G that is ridiculously cute,” she had to hold back her squeal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, makes sense seeing that Hickory was by Branch almost all the time,” the smallest troll thought back to the memory. Those two were almost always sitting, standing, and even dancing with each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now if they can just gather the guts to actually say something,” Cooper sighed. He loves his brother and friends, he really does, but at this point he wants to shove them all in a closet and leave them there until they confess. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not about to trap them son,” Quincy smiled at his child now downtrodden face. “I know it’s tempting, but you have to let them do it on their own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But when,” he moaned out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Patience, time may seem short, but love is everlasting. Don’t you forget it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“All I’m saying is that we can’t really...do you hear that?” Chenille stopped herself mid-conversation when she heard music beginning to play nearby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooper's eyes lit up, “come on.” He led them to the throne room, they peaked in saw that Essence was serenading her husband, who had finally been released from the hospital. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “When you love someone that's matchful not demanding. That's one thing I'm proud to say I found in you,” </em>  Essence leaned in close enough to kiss, but backed off with a teasing smile when her husband went in for a kiss. “ <em> I'm so glad we reached that understanding “Now I know my heart is safe with you. So now my love to you baby I surrender.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Get ready, tonight,” </em> Quincy jumped in and began singing along. “ <em> Gonna make this a night to remember. Get ready, tonight. Gonna make this a night to remember.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooper began bobbing his head to the beat, it’s a shame that B and Darnell aren’t here, but since it’s the second to last day before they head out he wanted to make sure that the hospital staff was all set before they met up. His oh so humble brother had generously offered his help. Yes, that was sarcasm, Branch is really rubbing off on him. “Oh I almost forgot to ask, how are you guys liking funk? Isn’t it just cool!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was met with silence as he looked back and see that some of them were fidgeting or looking at the ground. “Guys? What’s up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look Cooper, it's just-well,” Suki stuttered at Cooper's big eyes. She has no problem telling off other trolls, but even she is not heartless to talk smack about the lovable troll. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it’s sorta-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not bad, but that doesn’t mean I hate-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-and I kinda don’t really know-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second prince only tilted his head as he watched his friends fumble on their words, he turned to look at the only troll that was just watching. “Smidge, what’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They're trying to say that they don’t really like funk music in a nice way because their last attempts sucked so much,” she bluntly told him. She was even starting to feel a bit embarrassed for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Smidge!” They all turned to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? It’s not like any of you were about to say anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, it be like that sometimes...why were you afraid to say that?” He received lowered heads and hunched shoulders. “Are you guys okay? I have never seen all of you this guilty since the Figgy pudding fiasco.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We all agreed to never talk about that again,” Chenille automatically said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just what Smidge said is correct,” Poppy stepped forward. “We haven’t exactly been very kind to the last trolls music and we kindaa, accidentally, been a bit rude,” she rubbed her arm as she said that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well can’t say that I’m not a bit bummed out to hear that,” they all slouched, even Creek, “but at least you're trying. And hey, I know you don’t totally hate Funk music, I mean we all did sing and dance to one before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait what?!” Suki and the rest exclaimed, she continued, “when was this?! I think that we would have known when we sang a different music Coop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uptown Funk?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...oh the Forest we’re fucking idiots aren’t we,” Suki breathed out and began to think. She wasn’t the only one as the rest of the group, barring Smidge, also had an internal crisis as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hahaha! Don’t worry, I didn’t even connect it until I heard it playing a couple of years back here. There are actually some songs that have both Funk and Pop, but the real kicker is that it’s not just here. Many other nations have mixed music without even realizing that there was another thrown in there and this was before the nations decided to interact with one another.” It was really interesting to discover that there were some trolls that decided to combine different styles of music without the rest of the nations even knowing. He would take credit for the discovery, but he has to give it to Branch as he was the one who pointed it out for him and spearheaded the conspiracy theories of how it came to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No offense, but does that truly count as it still has Pop elements within it,” Creek hesitantly asked. This was new grass that was being tested and he is very unsure of where it could lead. “I mean, how do we know if we truly enjoy Funk music when it’s been remixed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not,” he simply said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What…,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you like it then you like it, if you don’t then you don’t. There doesn’t have to be a big reason as to why you like it, sometimes you just do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it,” Diamond spoke next as he began to slowly relax due to the sheer...well everything if he was perfectly honest. He was beginning to realize that not everything is just in one box, it’s a bit hard for him to finally get it through to himself, but he is still experiencing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it, I mean haven’t you guys liked a few of their music.” He watched as some of them averted their eyes, he knew what was happening. Peer pressure and to be frank the Pop trolls seemed to have it a lot more than the rest of the nations when it comes to conformity at least. They all scream that it was okay to be different, but...well all any troll had to do was look at Branch back then and they would get their answers. Though judging by their mixed faces he knew that he needed a more effective push. “Hey mind if I sing a song real quick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ahead,” muttered many voices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” he smiled as he then turned serious, after all music is probably the only way they will finally listen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mind if I help out DC?” They all jumped at the unexpected voice and they see Prince Darnell walk into the platform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No probs, but how long have you guys been standing there?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since Smidge remark,” they finally noticed that the Prince wasn’t alone as the infamous gray troll was with him and still in his hospital uniform. Gear was resting peacefully in his hair as she happily munched on a piece of leaf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool,” he said and went to stand in the middle with his brother close behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch had made his way to the Pop trolls and stood off to the side, he was a bit curious as to what song they were about to sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “One for all and all for one,” </em>Cooper suddenly said as the music began to start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “March, we march,” </em>Darnell jumped right into the next one, but stepped back and let his twin continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “If this is the same avenue my ancestors fought to liberate, How come I can't buy a piece of it even if my head straight?” </em>  He walked around the group with his eyes narrowed. “ <em> If all the water's dirty and I wanna lay the pipe, my dammy. The river that I drink from, will it be the same as your mammy?” </em> He backed up a bit as he began to march back to where his brother was standing. <em> “Now's the time to find a rhyme.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Yeah,” </em>Darnell sang softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “That's got a reason and frees the mind. From angry thoughts, the racist kind,” </em> the group all flinched at that last remark. “ <em> If we all wanna a change then come on get in line </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Next time we march,” </em> both princes sang together in the next few lines. “ <em> We're kicking down the door. Next time we march. All is what we're marching for.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suki tried to avert her eyes, but she felt Biggie's hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was usually the first one to look away when things get tough, he knows that he is too much of a softy, he knows that he can be a coward, but right now his friend, the one who is singing to them from the heart, is meant to be heard. “I-I think it’s time we stop running,” he softly said. He will not back down from this, not when there would be too much to lose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satin did the same to Chenille and held her hand, she mutely flinched, but grasped onto it tighter. Smidge took a glance at Diamond to see how he was holding up, but his head didn’t even move away. Poppy and Creek were beside one, neither one was touching the other, but just the other presence was enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “If this is the same sister that you cannot stop calling a bitch,” </em> Cooper didn’t even falter at the cuss though his friends were certainly taken aback. “ <em> It will be the same one that will leave your broke ass in a ditch. If you can't find a better reason to call this woman otherwise. Then don't cry, you made the bed in which you lie.” </em> His eyes turned sharp at those words, they needed to get it through their thick heads. <em> “Now's the time to find a rhyme.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Ooh find a rhyme,” </em>Darnell popped back in as backup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “That's got a reason and frees the mind. From angry thoughts, the racist kind.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>  “It’s no good.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “If we all wanna a change then come on get in line,” </em> the two sang together once more. “ <em> Next time we march. We're kicking down the door. Next time we march. All is what we're marching for.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch had noticed that beside the swaying and walking, they didn’t dance throughout this song, which was fitting once any troll heard the lyrics. He looked at the others, they were silent, they were still, but more importantly, they were finally listening. He really has to give Cooper a berry basket or something, he really deserves it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “All is what were marchin' for!” </em>He finished as he stomped his foot down and the song ended and the platform was quiet for a few precious moments then Poppy spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did like the Techno and Country music,” they all whipped their heads to Poppy as she kept her head held high. “Yeah the music was different, but I still liked them and I am beginning to understand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...the Smooth Jazz was nice and soothing to listen to,” Biggie admitted next with a straight back, “despite the whole hypnotizing thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As I said before, the Yodeling was kickass,” Smidge simply said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Reggaeton really threw down some sick dance moves and their song was cool,” Guy went next as he raised his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Techno/Reggaeton was nice to listen to,” Chenille and Satin respectively said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I did like the Classical music,” Creek whispered as he fidgeted with his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Techno has some good ass bests that they threw down,” Suki lowly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooper smiled, “they all are pretty cool, aren’t they.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch could feel the relief finally flowing through his body, oh yeah Cooper deserves all the berry baskets and so much more.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s really been awesome getting to see your nation,” Poppy smiled as she and the group were saying their last goodbyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could day the same thing right back Poppy,” Quincy grinned right back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have got to say,” Branch walked up beside Cooper who was off to the side, “this turned out better than I was ever hoping.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Expected shouts to be thrown.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At the very least,” he shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bzz,” Gear nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I also owe you a couple of berry baskets,” Branch added in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah you don’t have to insteaddd,” the gray troll dreaded Cooper mischievous face, “how bout in exchange you try-oh I don’t know, confessing to your special trolls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He faintly blushed, “their not mine...yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” He was a bit taken aback by his friend's remark, “now what does that mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I made their courting gifts,” he quietly said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooper had to automatically bite his tongue, else he would have let out the loudest yell, instead he quickly whispered, “courting gifts!?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me!” He quietly shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch snorted, “like hell I’m about to even give a clue to how they look like before I even show them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The funk troll pouted, but got over it, “man I can’t wait until it happens. You have to at least tell me when you confess, cause let me tell you that I have been waiting oh so patiently as a good friend when you finally got the balls to confess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will,” he lowly chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” he then glanced over and gave a smirk at who was approaching, “I think it’s best if I let the two of you say goodbye.” With that, he happily walked away with a skip in his step as he made his way to his parents to say his goodbyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gray troll didn’t even need to glance back at who was approaching as he already knew who it was judging by Cooper's teasing smile. “I don’t know whether to hug or throttle your brother at times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think I have the answer,” Darnell smiled as he reached his not so secret crush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened his mouth to reply when they heard faint chimes coming from the Pop troll's wrists, Hug time has come around again. Branch was about to sigh at the interruption when he got an idea, he turned fully towards his Raincloud with open arms, “do you want to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darnell smile widens as he scooped him up, arms wrapped around the smaller troll body, and he laid his head on top of his Starlight. “You don’t even need to ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two basked in each other's presence even after Hug time had long ended, not realizing that their little action did not go unnoticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you looking at Big’s?” Poppy had walked up to her friends after Hug time and noticed that Biggie was gaping at something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t say anything as he merely pointed to the scene in front of him, they all turned to see and their own jaws dropped, because in all of their years of knowing the grumpy troll, there he is giving a troll a hug <em> willingly </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What. The. Fuck?!” Suki spoke bewilderedly, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. “Like holy shit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Chenille was dumbfounded at the sight, Satin had to hold back a squeal of delight. This was the most cutest thing she has ever seen coming from Branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creek had a full body spasm at the sight, Branch has never been one for hugs. He has never willingly given a hug to any troll. The only time he ever accepted a hug was from himself back at the orphanage when he was the only one who had the heart to give him one. SO WHY WAS THIS OUT OF DATE, CROOKED, MOLDY BERRY HUGGING HIS BROTHER?! He was about to open his mouth when he heard Poppy scream out in shock. He forced his body to still, he took a went through his breathing repetitions, he needs to <em> calm down. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on!” The pink princess threw her hands in the air, “I didn't get to see his first party, his first time playing an instrument, not his first dance-off and now you're telling me this isn’t even his first hug?!? Why cruel world Why!!!” She fell down to her knees with her fist-waving up to the sky. She felt her heart almost scream out of her chest at the sight, but she decided to stuff that down for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sure is strange, usually Branch would never hug a troll willingly, he is usually too moody to even smile back at someone,” he said with an edge in his tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two trolls had already separated from one another after they heard Poppy wail, Darnell said “Well communication is key.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean everyone always thought he was too gray to even properly register anything other than hate and anger,” Creek continued on as if he didn’t even hear the prince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darnell abruptly stopped and stared at the purple troll, “I’m sorry...what did you just say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were doing so good, so very good,” Branch silently moaned out. If only they kept their mouths shut for just a few minutes, they would have left with a good impression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooper had winced, oh yeah this was gonna end bad if it keeps going in this direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Creek always says that being gray was just a troll not letting go of their painful memories and being all sad all the time, once they get their colors then they are A-Ok!” Poppy smiled widely, not noticing that her words had the opposite effect she was intending as Darnell’s eyes darken even further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There were so many things wrong with what you just said that I have nothing to say,” he harshly said. “At least some things click now with Branch, I knew it was bad, but this-this is a whole nother level.” He was about to say more when the bubbles then began floating towards them, so he clicked his tongue in irritation instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I wish you all happy travel,” Quincy said as he and his wife made their way back to the group, not hearing anything that was spoken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you!” Poppy smiled brightly as the bubbles draw nearer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take one hard look at yourself and see if that is something you're proud of,” they all looked at Darnell glaring at them, but before they could even ask why, he gave Branch one more hug and walked to his parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked in confusion at what just happen until the bubbles captured them all and they began to float through the city and out of the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Biggie was walking silently as his friends all began to walk to the bus. He has been thinking ever since Cooper sang and there was only one thing on his mind when all was said and done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is going to make Branch the biggest apology cake when he gets back to Pop Village. He deserves every last bite, because he has been a downright A-hole for ignoring him for so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man, I seriously need to find a way to apologize to Branch,” Diamond mused as he leans on Biggie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m making him a cake,” Biggie answered as he wasn’t surprised by Diamond. After all, the two of them may be slow at times, but they eventually figured out when they have to set it all down and apologize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suggest chocolate or red velvet, those are his two favorites,” Cooper butted into his friend's conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, maybe I can do halfsies,” the bigger troll mused to himself as he hugged Mr. Dinkle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So the two of you were next,” they saw Satin and Smidge were waiting for them as they came closer, “I should have put money down on it,” Smidge grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome aboard the Common sense train,” Satin gave a small smile, “We all missed the first couple of stops, but we got there in the end.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well there are still a few that keep forgetting to climb aboard,” Diamond eyed Creek, Suki, and Chenille.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If they haven’t learned by now then they sure as hell gonna learn when we reach our final destination,” Cooper monotonically said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our last stop?” Biggie looked at his friend's wincing face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rock city and let me tell you, they don’t take shit lying down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Country troll levels of scary,” Biggie whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I honestly think it’s a bit worse,” he watched as their faces fell in fear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, we are fucked,” Smidge deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they all climbed on the bus Biggie and Diamond had walked to Branch and tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at them, “you need something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry for being a jackass and ignoring you,” Diamond said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No excuses for my stupidity my man, I am sorry,” Biggie also apologized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stilled for a moment before giving a small smile, “thank you for the apologies.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buzz,” Gear watched the trolls with sharp eyes, they may have apologized, but she will still keep her eyes on them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them smile and went to the back of the bus the two of them heard Poppy ask, “Sooo can I give you a hug?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dang it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Many phones had rung for certain troll leaders almost all picked up, except for the Rock Queen, before they could think of the reason why Darnell's voice had harshly pushed through first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright I can see why every troll is pissed the fuck off now,” he said angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Okay your pissed off and cussing, what the fuck happen?” </b>Baby Bun asked, Darnell is not a troll to just casually cuss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get ready for a bloodbath cause I’m about to tell you something that will piss you the hell off,” he growled out.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As usual my readers if you think a song will fit then put it in!!! Stay classy and safe my peeps! </p>
<p>Song:</p>
<p>“It’s All Love (History of Funk),” by Anderson. Paak, Mary J Blige, and George Clinton.</p>
<p>Essence song: “A Night to Remember,” by Mary J Bilge suggested by Eli_Arts</p>
<p>Cooper song: “We March,” by Prince.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Let’s Rock in 1,2,3...oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo!! Welcome back all my wonderful readers!! </p>
<p>Before we jump back into the story check out munchkinlatte amazing artwork on tumblr!! They did some kickass human trolls based on Hickory/Branch/Darnell and a cute hug scene back in Chapter 22! I couldn’t hold back my squeal!</p>
<p>Anyways let’s hop in!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 23: Let’s Rock in 1,2,3...oh</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Welcome To Volcano Rock City! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The City That Never Fuckin Sleep! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s not foreboding at all,” Satin deadpanned when she caught sight of the Rock City welcome sign on their way in the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really, it actually represents them quite well,” Branch said as the Dragon Express ventured deeper into the dark city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of Rock trolls,” he glanced up to see Poppy speak up, “any advice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Other than not insulting their music, don’t talk down nor pity them in any way. They hate trolls who look down upon them as if they are the scums of the earth and most importantly, be honest. I especially know that Queen Barb hates any troll who would lie straight to her face,” Branch admitted. He was happy to note that they were finally asking questions and paying attention, but he knows that there will be some head bashes and fist thrown in all this. At the very least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So sorta like the Country trolls,” she jotted down in her notebook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In a way yes,” he continued to answer a few more questions as he drove through the gray city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man, no colors as far as the eye can see,” Suki muttered to herself then she noticed the Rock trolls that were strolling about and her eyes widened. “Are they gray?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone's eyes immediately went towards the windows and noticed that a good number of trolls had a grayish tint to their skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell,” Creek whispered out in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch snorted, “no that’s just some of their normal skin color.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relief washed over them as they slouched back in their seats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay not to be rude, but thank the Forest,” Chenille said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes as Poppy's voice excitedly exclaimed, “Hey! Maybe you're actually a Rock troll!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Explain?” Smidge promptly asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well both have gray skin and as I’m looking at all of the Rock trolls, they seem to always be frowning. I have yet to see one of them smile,” Poppy deduced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can hear Gear buzz of laughter as he watches them actually pondering the sheer idea of him being a Rock troll, which wouldn’t be so bad, to say the least, but that is not who he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah no,” he deadpanned. “I had a different color before I became gray.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, what was your skin color?” Diamond curiously asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude,” Biggie lightly smacked his friend's arm, who just realized how insensitive his question was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit my bad, you don’t-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blue,” silence had taken over the bus as the only thing that was heard was the soft churning of the engine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come again,” Satin quietly whispered, not quite believing what she just heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch didn’t blame their shock in the least, he was the known troll that was the most sensitive over his gray skin. Never even hinted at how it even happened nor did he ever provide any details on what he looked like before, but here he is. He couldn’t quite say that he planned on telling them, but he had gotten so used to other trolls not caring about what his skin looked, that he even stopped caring as well. So he kept his head high and with a smile, he repeated, “I was blue before I turned gray.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence still continued on as their shock wasn’t quite placated by his answer, in fact, it looks like they were even more befuddled than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch-,” Poppy was cut off by the Bus stopping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re here,” Branch stated as he opened the doors and proceeded to walk out to stretch with his gray firefly following right behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did that just happen?” Diamond blurted out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep,” Satin answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...this trip really has changed him,” Poppy simply said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For better or worse is the question,” Creek lowly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obviously for the better,” they looked to see Smidge standing up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh for sure,” Cooper said with Satin, Biggie, and Diamond nodding as well. “I mean besides the fact that he has friends, I have never seen him smile so much before. This journey really changed Branch and I am so happy for him dudes,” he smiled as he walked off the Bus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You make a point,” Creek lies through his pinched lips. If Branch really has changed then why hasn’t he turned back to his original colors from before. Is this whole thing just a set-up or is it that Branch has been gray for too long and he can’t go back to who he was before?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As they got off the elevator, Branch had to stop them from pressing all of the buttons, they made it to the imposing large door. A few of them gulped as Branch walked up to the door and knocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Knock Knock</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound echoed throughout the silent city as they jumped up at the dark voice that pierced from beyond the harrowing doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHO THE FUCK IS IT?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s me Barb,” Branch calmly stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There wasn’t a reply back until the doors swung open and slammed against the railings in a thundering <em> CRASH!  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bout fucking time, come here,” they saw a purple-tinted troll with red hair leap up at Branch and place him in a chokehold and began to noogie his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch!” They cried out thinking that he was being attacked, Creek and Poppy both brought their hairs back in order to help Branch when Cooper quickly stopped them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, dudes it’s all good. Let’s not resort to that quite yet,” the Pop trolls looked at him in confusion as he continued to explain. “cause 1) that’s how Barb usually greets B at this point and 2) I don’t think you want to start a fight with the Queen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the Queen?!” Chenille should have realized sooner as Branch did say her name, but she was a bit more preoccupied over the sudden tackle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creek and Poppy settled their hair down, though one was a bit reluctant, and watched as the gray troll get his head ruffled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you must be the infamous Pop trolls I heard so much about,” they saw two more Rock trolls walk through the door. One was laughing his head off, while the other just looked on with a bored expression, “The name Carol and the chucklehead is Riff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I'm Princess Poppy, but you can just call me Poppy!” She held out her hand, but Carol just ignored it as she looked off to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point, Barb had gotten off his gray friend after her little torment and finally noticed that a certain group of Pop trolls was treading upon her turf. Her eyes narrow as her lips curl up in a snarl and she begins to march right up to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch, after he situated himself, noticed what was happening and was about to try to calm Barb when he felt Riff put a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we came prepared.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could question him further he heard Carol’s voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo there’s a situation with the Witherbeasts back in the stadium, they need a huge overhaul.” She calmly stated as she watched her friend stop in her tracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It looked like she was having an internal battle before she snarled out and nodded to her, “I’ll check it out.” She turned to the frightened group, “don’t worry, we’re gonna have a nice and long chat soon.” And with that she made her way to the elevator, she was gonna pop a troll head off at who could have fucked it up this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...are we gonna die?” Chenille fearfully asked as she could hear Biggie begin to hyperventilate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, nothing like that,” Riff spoke up to them. “Just a little bit of this and a little bit of that you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...No! I don’t know!” Satin said frantically, that did not help at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Riff was trying to calm the Pop trolls, except for Cooper who felt like he should say something but held back for entertainment’s sake, Branch barely glanced at Carol as he stated, “you caused the ruckus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope,” she popped the P.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fume then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...can’t even get mad, it was probably for the best,” he sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Delays the inevitable, but at least it’s a breather,” she morbidly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll need it,” he then clapped his hands to snap everyone out of their funk and to stop Riff from further accidentally traumatizing them. “How about we show you around Rock City.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan,” he fist-bumped Branch's open palm as he walked forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that?” Diamond curiously asked at the odd fistbump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riff grinned wildly, “that, dude, is how my bro and I first introduced ourselves. We messed it one too many times that we decided to say ‘F that’ and make this our new thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘We?’” Branch raised an eyebrow at that, “you were the one who decided that, I just got dragged into your chaos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we've been brothers ever since,” he hooked his arm around his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brothers,” Creek thinly stated as he breathed through his nose harshly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t Trollex say something similar along those lines,” Poppy tried to think back on what he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell yeah, all three of us are bros, the three compatriots, we would ride and die for one another, we are brothers,” Riff passionately said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh really that’s nice,” one could almost hear Creek’s teeth creak as he lied through them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww that’s so cool, how did you all meet each other,” Poppy asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Funny enough it was Branch who started it all, cause a fellow engineer needs to talk shop with more than one troll if you know what I’m saying,” he grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...no I don’t,” Satin deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway one thing led to another and next thing we knew the three of us were part of the main team of engineers spearheading the Dragonfly Express...though I do have to question some trolls' sanity on why they chose me in the first place,” he admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and me both,” Branch deadpanned, he too questions on why they chose him as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I ain’t really complaining, this certainly gave me more than enough internship hours to finally graduate,” Riff smiled. It was grueling years, but their masterpiece made it all worth it. Not only did it make him graduate three years early, he was weeping in joy at finally seeing his debt go away, but he made something that no doubt lasted past his lifetime and maybe even longer than that. Pride doesn’t even compare to the feeling that is burst from his heart each time he looks at the road. “But enough about that, let’s get started with the tour!” He dragged along Branch with him as he headed towards the elevator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before you ask, yes he is always like that,” Carol said and followed right behind them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The remaining group exchanged looks as they began to trek behind the trio, very unsure of what laid ahead for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘It could have been better, but at the same time it could have been a lot worse,” </em>Branch thought as they once again were at the palace the next day only this time they actually made it inside one of the lounge rooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yesterday they walked through the streets of the city and most of the Pop trolls couldn’t help but look at the Rock trolls. Some just ignored them while others glared back at them, they quickly learned not to just openly stare like that again. The highlight was when they stepped into the cafe and stepped right back out after they were bombarded by pure sound. He had to hold back a laugh at their shock, but Riff was doing no such thing as he held onto the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So all in all, they didn’t do too bad, in fact he even saw Smidge, Diamond, and Biggie talk to a few of them. He didn’t know what they discussed, but they looked like they were having fun, even Biggie was getting into an intense discussion with one of the cooks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though those thoughts quickly departed as Barb walked in with a snarl on her lips, but more calmer than she was yesterday. He sits up straighter in case he needs to jump, here they go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Queen Barb of the Rock trolls, who are you,” she started off as Poppy stepped forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’m Queen Poppy of the Pop trolls, but just call me Poppy,” she held out her hand only for it to be ignored once again as she just nodded and looked towards the rest of the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You already know me,” Cooper grinned as she rolled her eyes at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Guy Diamond,” he waved as he tried to hold her stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Biggie and this is Mr. Dinkles,” he held out his friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Chenille/Satin,” the twins introduced themselves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Smidge,” the smallest troll simply said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The name is Dj Suki,” she glared right back at the Queen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I am Creek,” he flinched as her blood-red eyes focused on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok I’m going to be perfectly honest here, I don’t like any of you asshats,” she bluntly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-,” Poppy was cut off by Barb stern glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me finish,” she roughly said. “I didn’t like any of you asshats, thought you were all pompous megalomaniac idiots whose only objective was to fuck us over. That is until B-man stumbled his way over here and put some pieces into perspective. Now I still don’t like you idiots, but I will give you a fucking chance,” she firmly told them. She owed it to both herself and her people to at least tolerate their presence, she can’t be a hotheaded ruler who first thinks with her fists. It’s been a slow ass process, but she is getting there. “Only Pop trolls that I actually give a damn about are Branch and Cooper, that’s it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what did he say that made you despise us?” Creek hummed and quickly realized that he should not have said that as the Queen whirled on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That right there! With that holier than thou attitude bullshit, Branch didn’t say a damn mean word about you, I just hated you on principle. It’s nice to know I’m correct!” She growled lowly and watched the shriveled up grape quickly take a few steps back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait? Why do you hate us?” Satin hesitantly asked even though she could feel the tugging from her sister, “you just met us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not you, but all of the Pop trolls. Or did you not get the memo of your ancestors stealing our string?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But all of the Pop trolls? Isn’t that a bit harsh man,” Suki questioned boldly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch wished he could take his eyes off this train wreck like Cooper, but he feared that if he looked away for a second, one of them would be losing a finger. Instead, he quietly groaned to himself as he studiously watched Barb’s eyes lit up in anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She should not have said that,” Carol mused with a nodding Riff and Gear, who at this point looked like she wanted to join in on the fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s a swell fucking idea! Let me just take away my fear of you assholes taking away our string thus ending my troll's way of life in one fell swoop! Gee that sounds like there is abso-fucking-lutely nothing wrong with that! Do you have smoke in your brain or what?” She growled out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whattt,” Diamond quietly whispered at the metaphor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What she means to say is that you don’t need to worry as we don’t have any plans on taking your string,” Creek tried to smooth it over. He may not like having her eyes on him, but those were still his friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fucking hope you don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, we don’t. So, maybe how about we all take one big breath and cast away that fear,” he knew he fucked when he saw her body lunge at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ARE YOU FUCKING INVALIDATING MY FEAR!” She only managed to sucker punch him right in the face, before a black hair grasped her body and flung her back. She glared at the offender before moving back to her original target, unfortunately for her Branch already stepped in between her and the Pop trolls and was now grappling her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Creek!” Some of them cried out as they gathered around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude are you okay,” Biggie picked him back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes I’m fine,” he rubbed his now dark purple cheek. “I had worse than this before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least it was only a punch and not a full beat down, else you would really be looking like a bruised grape,” Carol mused as she watched Barb roundhouse kick Branch in the stomach. He took it as he grabbed her leg, spin, and tossed her further back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rock trolls have more rough skin, it’s how we survive to do all the shit we do,” Riff explained as he casually saw Barb take one of the vases and begin to chuck them at Branch, who was catching them with ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sho-should we help him,” Smidge cautiously asked. Now she is all up for a good fight, but she knows the difference between fighting for fun and fighting for an annihilation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would highly suggest not unless you want to get in between that,” Carol mused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They saw Barb grasp Branch and chuck him back as she leaped forward, but he managed to swing himself from the chandelier and leaped in front of her and tackle her back once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah nevermind,” Smidge deadpanned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thought so, don’t worry too much though, there are a few trolls that are capable of going toe-to-toe with Barb and luckily Branch is one of them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch can sure hold his ground,” Diamond noted as he winced at another blow done to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He sure can,” Sain teasingly flirted, which earned her an elbow from her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooper snorted and was about to speak when, surprisingly, Creek beat him to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch does go out to the Deep Forest even before he left for this journey, so it would make sense that he would have experience with fighting as he most likely has battled predators that dwell within the forest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooper tilted his head at Creek, but was quickly distracted by Branch yell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carol!” They looked to see Branch holding the Queen up by his hair as she just glared down at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take her to her guitar, she needs to vent,” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me? Shouldn’t I stay?” Usually, it was Carol that helped Barb with her anger when it all becomes too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rather not risk it right now, <em> ‘especially with these trolls.’” </em>Her mind supplied the last part just to herself. She knows of the rumors that have been going around concerning the Pop trolls, so like hell, they are being alone together while they're in this kingdom. “ ‘sides I think I should be the one to be explainin shit right now”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” he reluctantly said. “Try to be gentle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No promises,” and with that Branch had lifted the Queen right to the music room, when the doors were shut Carol turned to face them once more. “You got some questions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why does she hate us so much? We just met,” Chenille asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She arched her eyebrow, “did you not listen at all to her screams about your ancestors fuck up or did that just go through your ears?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But that was our past! That doesn’t mean we are like them,” Poppy said as she clutched her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not saying you're not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” She let go of her now frizzy hair in confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed as she turned a chair around and straddled it, “like I’m totally with you, but for Barb it’s hard to ignore what happened back then as it affects them today. The separation may not have hit hard with the other trolls, but for some of us it was personal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But why?” Suki asked but was interrupted by a large <em> BANG! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doors burst wide open out with a glaring Queen with a concerned ambassador right behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, this will be interesting,” Riff mused as he leaned back against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they could ask, a loud guitar chord had played and they silently watched as Barb began to play her guitar and sing lowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Death surrounds. My heartbeat's slowing down. I won't take this world's abuse. I Won't give up or refuse,” </em>while the majority of the Pop trolls laid captures by Barb, Branch, Carol, Cooper, and Riff suck in a low breath at what she was playing. It wasn’t a song that was new, in fact, it was older than the city itself. This was a song that was made by the first King Rockleigh and the Queen Rollanda. This song was made right after all the tribes had separated. Out of all the songs, they honestly weren’t expecting this one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye. And then I heard you flatline,” </em>all is silent only for a few moments before the rage had overtaken her and the song exploded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> No, not gonna die tonight! We've gotta stand and fight forever. No, not gonna die tonight! We've gotta fight for us together. No, we're not gonna die tonight!” </em> She could feel all her anger and frustration ricochet out of her with each note, but it still wasn’t enough. It still wasn’t enough as she could still feel <em> their </em> discordant words fill her from the inside. It was fucking terrible. So she continues to sing. <em> “Break their hold, Cause I won't be controlled.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy listened with full attention to both the lyrics and the song, she was trying to find the message that was hidden inside. It wasn’t until the second chorus rolled over that she had a grasp as to what it was. While it was obviously about a song of never giving up, the repeated word ‘not gonna die’ puts it in a very different context. One means getting back up when it all seems tough and the other means a life or death situation. She couldn’t imagine why at first as why this song was being sung towards them...at first, then she realized that the last time the Rock and Pop trolls interacted, not including Branch and Cooper obviously, was when the Pop troll took the strings. Now her question is, what was so terrifying back then that even the Rock trolls were horrified?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Not gonna die tonight!” </em>With a sounding final strum, the music died off as Barb breathed heavily. There was no sound of applause or of anything as she gripped her guitar and once again glared at the trolls.“Do you want to know why I’m pissed off at you Pop trolls? Well?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air was thick enough to cut with a knife as the opposing side's only reply was wide eye stares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well let’s put it simply because of you that we can’t rock out together once more!” She growled out, “You ruined that connection that music represents! We lost that shared connection that joined us all together and for what? Some petty ass differences because a pop troll was getting too greedy,” she took a threatening step forward and many tense as they had to force themselves not to step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While some of us can move on I have a hard ass time! You want to know why?! Rock is all about breaking the mold and expressing who you are and when those strings came to us, we shook up the system. We shook up the bleak silent world as one and we made something new! We made ourselves new! And now we’re apart in this world and it’s all because a Pop troll got too greedy and self-entitled. Just like the ones I’m staring at now,” she leaned in close and with a final huff, she marched back out of the room with Riff following close behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...it was really that important to them,” Chenille quietly said as she fiddled with her necklace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back then the world was no place for any troll to live, so when they found the strings they finally found a way to not only fight back against the monsters but to live in harmony and safety,” Branch explained. It was daunting to realize that the only things that could have protected them back then was a six-stringed instrument, but desperate times come with desperate measures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was it truly like before the strings,” Poppy asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to know? It’s not exactly a pretty story to tell,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to understand,” Poppy needs to know. She made a promise to herself that she won’t let her trolls down when she becomes Queen, learning their history will help her grow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, well settle down because this isn’t a nice one to tell,” he waited for them to all sit down either on the couches or floor before he continued. “We are currently living in the Music Era, but before that, before there were strings, it was called the Silent Era. After all, a single noise that any troll made was detected by any predator miles away,” he continued to tell the story he first heard from the first Ruler of Techno from the inside of Trollex parents home… it was kind of jarring to realize just how long it actually been since that day. In a shrewd sense of irony, he was the storyteller instead of the listener, but he discards that thought for now as he continues to weave his tale for his enraptured audience.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time the Pop trolls run into Barb is four days into their stay as she decided to walk straight through the park they were at, it had a swing that just flings you off once you were high enough, and grabbed Branch by the arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dipshit, you forgot something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Branch a few moments before he looked at her in confusion, “what are you talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you seriously forget about the School trip?” She deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No that’s tomorrow,” he marked it down on his calendar and everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Today the fifth,” she watched as his head snaps up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When did that happen?!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s not worry bout that, let’s go,” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” he was about to make his way out of the park when he had almost forgotten about his little group. “Umm Barb,” he nodded his head in their direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She barely gives them a glance as she breathes a short breath through her nose, “they can come, but they need to keep their mouths shut.” She marched out of the park as soon as she said that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you heard her,” he motioned over to them. “Come on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group all looked at each other as they made their way out of the park as well and onto the sidewalk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sooo we’re going to a school? Are you helping out with a project? Orrr maybe you like visiting the trollings?” Poppy curiously prodded Branchy for a few answers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or maybe I’m just there to keep an eye out for the Queen when trouble arrives.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pshhhh, why does she have to worry about with trollings?” Suki chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright my trolls! Who's ready to Rock!!” She kicked the door down that led to a classroom filled with eager looking trollings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WE ARE!!” They shouted out as one and like a well oiled machine, they began to throw all sorts of objects, from pencils to textbooks to even a few desks here and there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I stand very much corrected,” Suki starred as she watched the Queen laugh as she flips out of the doorway and onto the desk. Suki and a few more Pop trolls had to quickly duck as they realized that the objects were now heading towards them. “Are trollings this bad?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, just the Rock ones,” a deep voice said as they turned to see a Rock troll behind them. “Though this class, in particular, is one of the laid back ones.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laid back?” Biggie looked on in horror to those words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah one of the more rowdier classes chucks knives, arrows, and even cannonballs at their teacher during morning attendance,” Branch then gave a nod to the troll. “I’m guessing Fume was the one who threw the desk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sid smirked, “you would guess correctly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you know Branch!” Poppy smiled as she introduced herself, “I’m Poppy, it’s nice to meet another one of Branch friends.” The rest quickly followed suit and introduced themselves as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at them for a few before nodding, “I’m Sid Fret.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright you Punks! Who wants to learn about some shit!” They decided to walk fully into the classroom and saw Barb sitting on the desk with her guitar laid flat on top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BOOO!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NOOO!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WE WANT TO ROCK!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trollings all screamed out in rage or misery at the thought of just learning, they wanted to rock out with the Queen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chuckles, “I feel ya, but let set shit straight. I would not be Queen if I was as dumb as rocks.” She snorted at their tilted heads, “let me break it down to you, as ruler one has to know the ups and downs of this entire kingdom. It’s boring as hell, I’m not gonna lie, but the damn studying was worth it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Mr. Eliz makes it sooo boring,” one of the trollings groaned out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you told him?” She received blank stares from the trollings then she tutted and shook her head, “man you guys are seriously forgetting one of the most important things when it comes to us Rock trolls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?” Fume asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speak your mind,” she grinned as their eyes widened then she got a devious idea as she grabbed her guitar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here we go,” Branch sighed. He should have known that it would have come to this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sometimes you got to,” she let out a loud burst from her guitar, “Stick it to the man cause, <em> When the world has screwed you. And crushed you in its fist,” </em> she sang as she tightened her fist. “ <em> When the way you're treated has got you good and pissed. There's been one solution, Since the world began. Don't just sit and take it. Stick it to the man.” </em>She leaped off the desk and began to march through the rows of desks. “Now tell me what ticks you off!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When my mom keeps adding more chores!” A dark blue trolling loudly stated as she got up from her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Parents overwork ya? Stick it to the man!” </em>Barb sang as she turned to the next one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All the pressure!” A light purple troll exclaimed as he leaped onto his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Hate the way they jerk ya? Stick it to the man!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When they all ignore me!” Fume loudly yelled as he stood on top of his chair. He hates when the adults just ignore him, it is so frustrating!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hate when they ignore you? Stick it to the man! Tired of the system?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Stick it to the man!” </em>The school trollings as one sang together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Rise up and resist them!” </em>She pointed one finger in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Stick it to the man!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put some of that into your music!” She yelled out as the smallest trolling in the classroom, Alex, brought her guitar out and started to shred it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apart from the trollings and Barb, the remaining group that was hanging back was just watching the chaos unfold as desks, chairs, and trolls began to clash with one another. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I seriously fear the rowdy class if this is the relaxed ones,” Smidge mused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should,” Cooper bluntly replied. Both Sid Fret and Branch nodded their heads, “you should be very afraid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t this a bit much for them,” Diamond had to calm his own nerves when he saw a desk fly into a trolling. He wanted to be so bad just wrap them all up in a blanket and not let them go...he has a soft spot for trollings okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is nothing compared to their day to day lifestyle,” Branch said. “One of their token snacks are Pop rocks, which are made by rocks from the inside of the volcano.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t the volcano hot enough to melt your skin?” Creek had read in the library about a book concerning volcanoes and while he may not remember too much of it, he does remember that the stuff inside the volcano is hot enough to burn you alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They make hot tubs out of them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I see,” Creek blinked, nodded, and decided that it would be best for his own sanity sake to turn his attention back to the chaos of trollings jumping on the floor, desks, chairs, and whatever objects they could stand on as they jumped up and down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Why march to someone else's caravan? Especially those you're so much cooler than? It's time to throw some shit against the fan! Stick it to the man! Stick it to the man! Stick it to the man!” </em> With one final yell, they leaped off and did a solid hang bang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb watched with pure pride as they began to rise up and talk adamantly with one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seems that you have it under control...for once,” Branch teased her as he stood beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snorted, “got lucky for once.” They both kept a straight face as the trollings all cried out once they saw who else was standing there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BRANCH!” They all rushed up to see him, a few were even giving him hugs like Fume was doing right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should have told me you were here,” he exclaimed as he hugged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I’ll try to remember next time,” he ruffled his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you gonna play us a song to Branch?” Lulu, one of the many trollings, asked with wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not today, didn’t bring my bass with me,” many replied with groans of disappointment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he will at the upcoming concert,” the gray troll looked at her in shock when the rest cheered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Concert? What do you mean-,” he was cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright! Who wants to meet some Pop trolls?” Various replies of excited yes was all she needed to know as she called out for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get your ass over here and introduce yourselves!” It was hesitant at first, but Poppy smiled as she walked right in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello! My name is Princess Poppy, but you can just call me Poppy!” She said as she kneeled down to get closer to their eye level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you really a princess?” Focker curiously asked as he got closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep! Yep!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool,” their eyes sparkled in admiration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest seeing this, eagerly introduced themselves and the next thing anyone knew all the trolls and trollings were now eagerly chatting with one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you a Classical troll?” A larger trolling asked Diamond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah man, but aren’t their wings the coolest!” He smiled and received a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you do the creepy twins speak?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, can we?” Chenille and Satin spoke as one. The trollings shivered in fear, yet they still had a wide grin on their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really are big!” Said a blue trolling as she climbed on his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why thank you, Mr. Dinkle also loves the height,” he showed them the caterpillar and they all rushed to meet him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you don’t have a volcano?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, we have lots of trees,” Suki said to the curious trolling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How does your hair move like that?” Another curiously asked as they watched Creek’s hair begin to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a special property that Pop trolls have, but I heard that you all have an interesting quality about yourselves. Can you really swim in lava?” Many began to answer his question with their own experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They're not as bad as I thought they would be,” Fume said as he hung off Branch's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well they are learning,” he decided to say absolutely nothing about the struggles on the way here. He didn’t want to taint his view of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sid after shooting him with an eyebrow raised, “you do know Barb talks about them when she gets off the phone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As I said, they are learning,” he repeated with a wry grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Progress is progress...I guess,” the two fell into comfortable silence amongst the noise as they sat back and watched Barb loudly state a few of the trollings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even when the times get rough and the cards are all fucking down, we will do our damn best to help one another fucking carry on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!!” They screamed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch pauses at her words for a moment then his eyes light up as he takes out his datapad and types down some of the words. He has a feeling those words would work well with the song he was writing.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“It sure was nice visiting the trollings,” Poppy smiled as she skipped forward to one of the bean bags laid out in the palace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to admit, you all did fuck up as much as I thought you would have,” Barb admitted as she leaned back against her chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks...I think,” Poppy grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph well…,” she trailed off as she continued to fiddle with her guitar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They were absolutely adorable I will admit,” Biggie slowly sat down on the ground. “They were even gentle with Mr. Dinkle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most of them know better than to wail on smaller creatures, that’s just uncool man.” Riff said as he sprawled on top of Branch who was crossed-legged on a burnt red bean bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The trollings really did seem to like you when you entered Branch,” Satin said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It kinda still baffles me as well,” he muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I sure was shocked,” Suki said as she laid back. “I for one didn’t expect them to be so excited to see Mr. Doom and Gloom, I mean I will admit that he has been getting better now that he is not all sad and stuff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...sad,” Carol softly spoke as the air froze all around the room as her, Riff, Barb, and Sid Fret all immediately stopped whatever they were doing. Branch and Cooper, on the other hand, gulped nervously. Shit was about to go down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gear grinned savagely when she heard the Dj, this was the final nail in the coffin, she waited in anticipation to see them lowered to the ground...or razed, whichever one comes first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well yeah, now don’t get me wrong I like the new Branch and all, but back then he was just a bundle of washed sadness,” she shrugged as she did have a point, but it was all in the wrong ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...what,” Riff slowly sat up and gripped Branch's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s quite true,” Creek stepped in, “in fact, his own gray skin is proof of that even now, unfortunately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ex-fucking-cuse you?” Sid growled lowly as it tumbled all throughout his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there something wrong?” Poppy had noticed that the atmosphere had changed, but she didn’t quite know from what. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb looked at all the Pop trolls, she looked at them very closely with a disbelieving face as she screech. “Sadness! Sadness! Is-is that what were fuckin callin depression these days?! Fuckin sadness! Do you trolls have no concept of Dep-,” her head shoots up and looks to Branch “you weren’t kidding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeahhh, really wasn’t underselling it when I say I have never seen a gray troll other than me in Pop village,” he winced as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Riff tightened his grip on his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have got to be shittin me,” Carol growled out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the actual hell man?!” Even Sid Fret was becoming angry by his own growl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diamond bravely yet quietly asked the question that the Pop trolls wanted to ask, “Is there a difference?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Rock Queen looked at him with many different emotions all spread across her face, “Is there a differ- OF COURSE THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of all the stupid ass comment,” Sid huffed angrily as he made his way to Branch and sat right beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm her fucking rage, it did not work. “Being depressed, not sad, but full on deep down depressed is the worst thing that can ever happen to you. If you lose your rhythm, color, or whatever you A-holes call it, you not only lose who you are, but the world becomes dim in their eyes. You lose your motivation, your drive your energy, your fucking will to live. Trolls can and have died from this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything and everyone was utterly silent as a sickening understanding had encased them all, they all turned to look at their only gray friend in absolute horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Die,” Creek choked out a whisper as he looked at his brother. The one who woke up in silent screams after his nightmares, he would crawl out of his rickety bed and stick by him throughout the night. The one who would always share what he had, he would always give right back. The one who was averse to hugs and touch in all forms, he was the only one who had the gift of hugging him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one who had wide eyes and a broken heart when he turned away, he could only feel shame and relief when he no longer was in his sights. Branch was the one who can’t help but look in the past, Creek was the one who wants to forget it all. He wanted to forget his brother, but more importantly, back then, he wanted to forget all the cruel taunts that were aimed at him. The cruel words, taunts, jibes, the way the Bergens would all gather, the <em> ScReaMs </em>!. He just wanted it all to GO AWAY!!...but not his brother, no, never his brother. For all the life that has been breathed in the blades of grass, he can’t lose his brother, not Branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah trolls can die from depression usually,” Carol drawled out morbidly. “it takes less than a year for it to happen, but Branch somehow pulled through.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-how,” Poppy whispered out, she didn’t take her eyes off Branch for even a moment even when she heard Creek let out a pained moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His will to live was damn strong, if it wasn’t then there would be no way in hell he would even be here,” Barb said with steel eyes locked on to the horrified group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also a lot of spite,” Branch said in a very sad attempt to lighten the mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will goddamn bubble wrap you right now,” Barb glared at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shutting up,” he could hear Gear quiet laughter in his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No said anything as they let the information sink in, then suddenly Poppy stood up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I think it’s best if we head to sleep for the night and just...think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group all silently nodded as they said quiet goodbyes and made their way out of the palace...well almost all of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah no,” Carol grabbed onto Branch's arm. “You are staying with me for the time being.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better have a room for two more,” Sid looked at his friend, “we are gonna buy all the Choco wafers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we mean all the wafers,” Riff added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better hope Puffy doesn’t find out about it, else he will riot...on second thought,” Sid actually was contemplating on telling his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you even dare,” Branch snapped his head to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you best eat the damn wafers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh...that’s fine then,” Poppy didn’t want him to leave her sight yet, and judging by how her friends had to force their eyes away and Creek low moan, she wasn’t the only one. But while she’s utterly mentally exhausted, she knows that now isn’t the time to argue with trolls that only want what’s best for Branch….Even if it means separating him from all of them. “We’ll be okay.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that they separated from one another, many leaving with thoughts plundering all through their minds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man,” Cooper whispered to himself as he watched his friends all in deep thought. “This is turning into one hell of a ride.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the second to last day when a large concert was happening, many trolls were beginning to gather round in hopes of seeing their Queen or any troll rock out. Though there was one troll in particular who was glaring at said Queen when she announced that he was taking part in the concert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you could have asked me,” Branch deadpanned as he walked backstage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I know you wanted to play for quite some time,” she shrugged her shoulders as she fist-bumped Sid who was on Guard duty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well yeah but-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I know for a god damn fact that you need to let off some steam, and what better way than to do it than in a Rock concert,” she smirked at his thinking face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is very tempting...but what about-,” he cut himself off when he realized that he was worried about what the Pop trolls may think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb, already knowing what he was thinking, “when have you started to give a damn about what they think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stress, he realized, was getting to him and all that had accumulated into fear, so he grits his teeth and lets out a breath as he shakes his head. “Damn, when you're right, you're right. Let’s do this shit,” he grinned savagely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb copied his grin, “Let’s get you in gear,” she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and dragged him further backstage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While all that was happening, Poppy was watching the two interact, and when she saw just how close they were, how at ease Branch was, her heart tightened once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up with that look Poppy?” Carol asked as she stood beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” her eyes lost it’s dazed look, “it’s nothing really, I’m just happy that Branch has some good friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“..., alright spill,” the Rock troll sighed, this might as well happen. “I know that there is more than that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…,” she twisted her hands together. “It’s just that each time I see Branch with some troll else, my heart just-well...it just hurts,” her shoulders dropped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carol stayed quiet for a minute before speaking, “what exactly was your relationship with Branch before all of this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I wouldn’t say that we are the best of friends, but I do remember that there were a few times that he helped me out, like when I was stuck in a storm, he pushed me inside his bunker and told me to stay there until it subsided. Usually, I have to barge in myself in order to just see if he was alright when I haven’t seen him in a while. I mean I know I have seen him even keep a few of the things I gave him over the years (like my blanket) and I know that he made a few things for me, (I know for sure that cup is mine it’s pink and cute!) over the years. We may not be close friends, but he is still my friend, whether he likes it or not,” Poppy determinedly nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blue troll pondered for a moment, it didn’t seem like the Princess held a romantic attraction towards him, which was for the best given his two suitors, but she was close to him in a platonic sort of way. So another thought pops into her mind, “you're jealous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're jealous that all these other trolls are able to freely talk and touch Branch without worry, while you still think that you are at the starting point for the both of your friendship even when you have known him longer,” Carol watched as Poppy's face lifted up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I am, aren't I?” She doesn’t feel like she made any progress with their friendship, she means she has seen how others are around Branch and him towards them, he is nothing like that with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t think that all friendships look the same Princess, just take a look at Riff, Sid, and me. One is a loud annoyance, the other is a stone stiff and I am a resting bitch, we all have vastly different qualities, but we respond to one another differently.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what does that have to do with me and Branch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know that besides Cooper and the King, you were a troll that he spoke highly of.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he always told Barb, when she asked, that you were as stubborn as a volcano, always wanted to care for your trolls, and didn’t back down when things were looking sketchy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never knew that,” Poppy smiled. Maybe Branch did see her as a friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you know how Branch is,” she shrugged her shoulders and stretched out her arms. “Better start headin for your friends, show about to start soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right...thank you for telling me,” Poppy said as she left to find her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Rock troll gave a bemused smirk as she finally made her way backstage to finish up her preparations. Though that momentarily took a back seat when she saw exactly what Branch was decked in as she then took out her phone and snapped a picture, “oh I am so sending this to lover boys. They are gonna freak.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was only after some time had passed when they noticed that some trolls were coming on stage. Riff was ready to rock with each twirl of his drumstick, Carol casually let the rhythm guitar hanging from her back, Barb was smirking to the crowd as she raised a fist up and Branch...their eyes shot open and jaws were dropped when they saw Branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of his humble green vest and brown shorts, he looked like he was a Rock troll. Complete with their ruffled hairstyle, two steel looped earrings in each ear, black spiked bracelets, and choker, but their eyes were focused on his bare chest with the only thing upon it was a tattoo of a tree in full bloom with wings as it was adorned with few petals dancing around the tree. Even though it is a temporary tattoo it still looked like it was professionally done, it even fooled some of the trolls in fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm that is an interesting design for the Tree of life,” one of the Rock trolls said, but the Snack Pack were paying no mind to that as they all began sporadic hand movements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ummm what?!” Diamond screeched out first. “I-I mean what?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He looks hella fine,” Satin nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Satin!” Chenille incredulously looked at her, though a small part of her couldn’t help but agree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? You know I’m right, besides I know I wouldn’t be the only one who would enjoy the sight” she stifled a smile as she heard Cooper snort in the background. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How bout we not,” Smidge deadpanned. She wasn’t really affected by Branch's new look, though she did take great joy out of seeing her friends all fluster. Speaking of friends, she turns to look at Creek twitching in place, she has never seen him this freaked out before and that is saying a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is he wearing,” he grits out. He didn’t even try to stop his own body reactions, he is just too focused on one thing and one thing only. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks nice on him,” Poppy concluded with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suki didn’t say anything, but she did avert her eyes from Branch form as a faint blush overtook her then she noticed that Carol was going over her guitar, her blush redden. She refused to even admit just how pretty the two of them are, she is not gonna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait-Branch is going to play!” Biggie pointed out the gray troll that was holding a Bass guitar. They weren’t able to say anything before the Queen let out a loud cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who's ready to rock!!!!!” Barb yelled out so loud that she didn’t even need to use the microphone for her voice to be heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YAHHHHHH!!” They all hollered back in unison, which had startled the Pop trolls back into reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, <em> Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane!” </em> The music exploded as she began to sing. <em> “Here I am, Rock you like a Hurricane!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>While many eyes were on Queen Barb, a certain group of eyes was riveted on Branch form as he played his bass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “My body is burning, it starts to shout. Desire is coming, it breaks out loud, Lust is in cages 'til storm breaks loose. Just have to make it with someone I choose,” </em> she points out to the crowd as they go wild. “ <em> The wolf is hungry, he runs the show. He's licking his lips, he's ready to win. On the hunt tonight for love at first sting </em> ,” she grins with teeth bared as she plays. <em> “Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Are you ready, baby?” </em>Carol sang as she mocked to the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>  “Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb then began her guitar solo, she just felt the vibrations of the chords all through her body as she shredded her guitar. At one point she was next to Branch and the two of them were now back to back as the bass hopped right in. The intensity the two shared as they played would have been stifling if not for the fact that they were grinning the entire time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He plays pretty well,” Smidge commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ain’t that the truth,” Chenille said, which earned her a wide eyed look from her sister. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh nothing,” she teased as she focused her attention back on the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane!” </em>She sang that last note and waited for a bit for the cheers to die down. “Now this next song is for all the trolls that are just fed up with all the bullshit,” and boy did she hear a lot of it this past week, and she is not just talking about her paperwork. She grinned as she played the first chord, she was gonna enjoy this very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While many Rock trolls grinned at the familiar song, the Snack Pack stiffen as the music takes a sinister tone, most of them did not like it at all, but they kept their mouths firmly shut as they listen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I hide only to defy you. Take away the only love inside you.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nope, they didn’t like this song at all, usually, at this point, some troll would say something, but they knew better than to try. So with side glances and winced faces they mentally agree to just endure through this song...but that slowly changed when the second verse had kicked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Tell me, why you never liked me? Tell me once that you'll fight me?” </em>A few of them couldn’t help but think about all the trolls that they met before that just don’t like them...but also of a few trolls back home with smiles a bit too wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Bold, and I'll wait for the perfect time. To take what's rightfully mine </em>.” Some of them vividly remember the times when certain trolls that don’t need to be named, just keep faking for all the wrong reasons, they can’t help but frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> You play the dumb to defy me. You say that you don't but defy me. You wait, you don't want anyone, Oh well.” </em>Barb lowly sang that last line as she stopped playing and hung her head low, Carol and Riff followed suit. The only one left was Branch, who had his eyes closed as he played his bass solo. It echoed all across as it’s low chords vibrated all through their bodies, it was somber, it was still until breathing was heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Know what? Fuck you!” </em> Barb’s head snapped back up. “ <em> I'm fed up with you! I'm not as good as you? Fuck no, I'm better than you! Know what? Fuck you! I'm fed up with you! I'm not as good as you? Fuck no, I'm better than you!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was these lines that Smidge gritted her teeth as she remembers all the times she was ridiculed for her height, the taunts of never being enough to make it, the jeers of just being an itsy bitsy trolling. She had enough, so when the lyrics came around again she sang with her fist high in the sky. “<em> Know what? Fuck you! I'm fed up with you! I'm not as good as you? Fuck no, I'm better than you!” </em>She had absolutely no regrets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Snack Pack were dumbfounded that Smidge truly joined in, but then they heard another and their shock grew as they saw soft, shy Biggie, begin to curse out the lyrics as well with the rock sign high in the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Know what? Fuck you! I'm fed up with you! I'm not as good as you? Fuck no, I'm better than you!” </em>He thinks back to the time when he could hear the whispers of his body type, but he just lets go...until now. All of his anger and his frustration finally came roaring out when he saw that Smidge did not give two damns about what they thought. It was time for him to do the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diamond and Cooper looked at their friends in pride as they held up the sign in the air. One remembered all the times where his <em> fellow </em> Pop trolls mocked his glitter skin, while the other remembered the times where they snickered at his disproportionate body. They let the anger fester up and let it all out. “ <em> Know what? Fuck you! I'm fed up with you! I'm not as good as you? Fuck no, I'm better than you!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gear was getting into it as she flew above the crowds in a blaze of anger. She may be a small insignificant bug, but she has a lot of spite in her system to make up for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenille and Suki were internally panicking at the sight of their friends joining in. It wasn’t quite right, they don’t know why they suddenly just joined in, why didn’t they say anything? Then they felt a hand on their shoulders and saw that it was Satin's hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let it out,” she simply said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so they did like a certain pair of twin thinks back to the simpering whispers of their codependency and a Dj thinks back to when they bared their teeth back to when she was a loner, they let it all out. <em> Know what? Fuck you! I'm fed up with you! I'm not as good as you? Fuck no, I'm better than you!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy was not one who would back down, as much as she wishes that life was all full of sunshine and rainbow it’s not. It truly is not and she is really frustrated by it all! So she sings with the song, not just for her worldview finally being shaken, her father lies, the trolls that keep shutting her down, but for all her anger and strife to finally be laid bare. Though when it is all said and done, when this song ends, she will get right back to smiling, to feeling good, because she is not about to give up her mission just yet, but for now she will rage. <em> “Know what? Fuck you! I'm fed up with you! I'm not as good as you? Fuck no, I'm better than you!”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creek watched as all of his friends just uprooted and decided to just fuck it all and go against the currents, WHY NOW?! He doesn’t know what to do, should he join them or should he stick to what was beaten down in his brain? He doesn’t know! He doesn’t know and by the Forest is it killing him right now. He can feel the pressure seeping into his skin, he can almost hear their words through his ears, he can see...he can see his brother playing his heart out on stage, but he looks different. He doesn’t look like the same troll back at the orphanage, he doesn’t look like the same troll that he left behind, he looks different. Then it hits him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He missed out on so much of his brother's life. He missed out on all his birthdays. He missed out on how he created his bunker. He missed out on how he got Gear in the first place. He missed out on everything and all because he let <em> their </em>words get to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t help the snarl form of his lips, his teeth grit together as he spat out the lines, “<em> Know what? Fuck you! I'm fed up with you! I'm not as good as you? Fuck no, I'm better than you!” </em> He was beyond the point of rage as his eyes blazed with hatred that he thought he let go years ago, that he thought were only reserved for the filthy <em> Bergens. </em>It seems that things can change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “You're definitely one of a kind, Your suffering 'cause of me is divine!” </em> Barb finished as rows of lava erupted from the sides of her. She breathed heavily as she watched her trolls scream out, then she noticed that it wasn’t just the Rock trolls that were doing it alone. Her face didn’t even shift at the sight, instead, she loudly yelled, “Let’s keep the fucking energy for the next song huh!” She didn’t even let the crowd finish the cheers as she dived right in. <em> “I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day! I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an interesting twist from their previous song, but they didn’t even pause for a moment as they sang along. What can they say, they love a good classic thrown in.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Not much was said as the Snack Pack was making their way back to the Caterbus. It wasn’t as if the group still disliked the nation, no, instead it was a sense of shame that muted their voices...until a familiar sound broke the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Ting Ting </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was their Hug Time bracelets. They looked at each other before smiling and giving a side hug or a full-on hug, like Biggie, to one another. It may seem like poor timing, but they have never ignored a hug time and they weren’t about to start. Even if some of the trolls looked at them funny, it was their history that created the bracelets for moments like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy had broken off from her hug with Suki as she walked towards Barb with a determined look, “Can I give you a hug?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every troll, except the Pop because honesty they were almost expecting this, were shocked at her boldness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barb blinked for a moment before letting out a snort, “okay I can give you a point for boldness Bubblegum, but the answer is no. Instead how about this,” she held out a fist to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The princess drilled for a moment before smiling brightly and returned the fistbump, “that would also do...Laffy Taffy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...pffft!” The Rock troll let out a full belly laugh at the ridiculous nickname. “You know what, why the fuck not!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was really nice to visit your nation and hear Rock music, but more importantly,” Poppy cheer was toned down at the next part. “Thank you for telling us about the truth of gray trolls and how our actions could have led to their deaths,” she gave a low bow to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Queen stayed quiet as the Princess continued to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will make sure that Pop Village, all of the Pop trolls, learn about this and everything else that we have seen in our journey, I Pinky Promise. We cannot live in ignorance any longer.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t make it sound like you're about to do this alone,” Suki snorted as she lightly punched Poppy's shoulder. “I will personally help out, even if I have to yell to the rooftops.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too,” Creek stepped forward, and then one by one they all stepped up beside their Princess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch couldn’t help the smile forming on his face, they have really come a long way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, actions speak louder than words,” Barb said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then it’s a good thing we’re gonna act,” Poppy shot back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph, guess I’ll see you later then…Princess Poppy,” she nodded at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you later Queen Barb,” she smiled as she stepped into the bus with her friends right behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They sure have come a long way,” Cooper said by Branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They really have,” he turned to look at his friends. “Talk to you lot later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you man,” Riff did their fistbump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye Twiggy!” Fume gave him a side hug on the legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sid didn’t say anything as he just ruffled Branch hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Later loser,” Carol casually gave him the peace sign.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll talk shit later,” Barb smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do,” with a final wave Branch hooped in the bus, but he was stopped before he could reach his seat by two trolls. “Chenille? Suki? Is there something I can help you with?” He has a distinct feeling that he knows what’s about to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry I’ve been a right bitch to you,” Suki let out a soft breath. “That seriously wasn’t cool of me to do.” She literally became the type of troll that she never wanted to be, a hypocritical, narrow-sighted bitch. She has some serious redoing that she needs to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I have been really taking your words with a grain of salt, sorry,” Chenille winced now that she thought about it. She really has let her own views affect the image of the world around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I accept your apologies,” he said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They gave him a small smile as they headed back to their seats. Suki received a pat on the shoulder from Diamond, while Satin had given her sister a side hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creek took no notice of this as he just looked out the window as the bus finally decided to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was night time when Queen Barb decided it was time to call up the rest of the leaders. After a couple of rings, Barb spoke, “alright who the fuck knew that the Pop trolls didn’t know shit about the effects of losing your rhythm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Oh shit, so Prince D hunch was right?!” </b>Baby Bun exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Really wish I wasn’t,” </b>Darnell sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Are you sure that they didn’t truly know?” </b>Tresillo questioned. He still finds it a little hard to believe on how a whole species of trolls just don’t know the effects.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohoho yeah, trust me when I said that they knew absolutely nothing when it came down to it all. In fact, they were horrified at the thought that they could have killed B.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was silent for a bit before Mayor Dawn spoke. <b>“Well, info does get lost when those who have knowledge aren’t able to impart it.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all knew exactly what she was referring to, but they didn’t say it out loud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“So what's the game plan now?” </b>Trollex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Now we wait for the Pop trolls to make the next move,” </b>Trollzart declared. The proverbial ball was in their field now, they must make the next move.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They watched as the dull-colored rocky paths turned into familiar vibrant trees that they all know and love. Their faces grew into full blown smiles as they saw a familiar Village out in the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Home Sweet Home,” Poppy smiled at the sight of her village</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That is another one down!! Also congratulations to  Tipo Lover_22 for guessing correctly on what Poppy was feeling~</p>
<p>Also I just beat my longest chapter word count...I may have a slight problem XD</p>
<p>Per usual tell me what kind of songs you think would work with this story and I’ll see if I can add it!!</p>
<p>Song:</p>
<p>Barb Rage song: “Not Gonna Die,” by Skillet.</p>
<p>School song: “Stick It to the Man,” by Alex Brightman and The Original Broadway Cast Of School Of Rock</p>
<p>Concert songs 1: “Rock You Like a Hurricane,” by Rachel Bloom</p>
<p>2: “Divine” by Korn (technically suggested by Wonszu but I was already was planning on putting it in before XD)</p>
<p>3: “Rock And Roll All Nite” by Kiss (suggested by eltigre221)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Be Wherever You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was dark and dreary<br/>But this year all around was already weary</p><p>Yet this day had come so soon<br/>With an unusual blue moon</p><p>And this update came a bit early<br/>Hope it doesn’t make some heads go twirly</p><p>Now all I say to all my spooky readers who are so divine<br/>Hope the ending doesn’t give you some chills up your spine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 24: Be Wherever You Are</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It didn’t take long for one of the Pop trolls to notice the approaching Caterbus edging from the Forest.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re back!” Then all at once, many trolls had stopped what they were doing and began to swarm towards the bus, the only exception was King Peppy who was in the middle of a nap and most trolls knew that not even Poppy parties can wake him up. Then with bated breath, they saw Princess Poppy hop off and smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to be back everyone!” They all cheered at her arrival and it continued as the rest of the Snack Pack leaped or walked off the bus. It was during those cheers that questions were thrown out.</p><p> </p><p>“What were the trolls like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really hear a different kind of music?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you all okay!?”</p><p> </p><p>“OMG Tell me everything!!”</p><p> </p><p>They all smiled as their friends and family all rushed over to give them great big hugs or noogies on the head in the case of Smidge. It was the reason why they didn’t immediately notice that the cheers and loud charters had all died down when Branch had stepped off the bus in order to unclasp the Snack Pack stuff. They did notice though when they saw their stares wander away from then and fierce whispers pick up.</p><p> </p><p>“What is he doing-,”</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder how they can even stand-,”</p><p> </p><p>“-I feel so bad that they had to spend so long in his company.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, why hasn’t he just left already.”</p><p> </p><p>Branch just rolled his eyes as he ignored them, but this wasn’t the case for most of the Snack Pack as they slowly dislodged themselves from the affectionate holds and walked towards him, Poppy was the first one there.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Enough!” Everyone was startled at the uncommon fierceness that was directed towards them, then they quickly noticed that their Princess was standing right beside the gray troll. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Umm what’s wrong Poppy?” Daffodil Bud asked.</p><p> </p><p>“How about all of you just talking bad about Branch as if he is not even there,” they were surprised to see Suki, of all trolls, staring them down as she stood beside Poppy. “Like dudes, that ain’t cool.”</p><p> </p><p>They all looked at one another, it was never said out loud, but it was always implied that until Branch got his colors back or even sang, he was more or less a free for all. No one was suicide enough to put their own reputation on the line just to befriend a troll that doesn’t even want to be friends, well unless you were a stubborn Poppy of course. So why was suddenly Suki defending him and now that they look around, it seems that the rest of the Snack Pack was starting to stand beside them?</p><p> </p><p>“Like how about we all just chill with insulting Branch,” Diamond smiled at confused faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Or just stop altogether, that would work too,” Smidge stood beside Cooper, who was already standing straight on the other side of Branch. He looked like he was cheerful, but for some reason, his smile looked like it had a bit more teeth into that usual.</p><p> </p><p>It was a tense stand-off with Pop trolls on one side and the Snack Pack on the other. Branch thought couldn’t help but feel shocked, and a bit touched, that they blatantly stood their ground against the trolls. He was honestly expecting this to be more private, but to see them all just stand tall...he really couldn’t help as a small smile graced his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you suddenly care now?” RA Sumiye, Dj Suki's older sister, curiously asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Well let’s just say that we have come to realize that we have not been as open-minded as we thought,” Satin said a bit quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is to say that we were more than jerks,” Chenille stepped up to the plate. She was usually the one who was the more outspoken, so she didn’t mind stating her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“...so what are you saying?” Freesia, Biggie’s dad, quietly whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“We blew it big time,” Biggie solemnly said.</p><p> </p><p>“We learned that we were very wrong in how we looked at things, especially with gray trolls,” she heard them all take a sharp breath. “Yes, there are other trolls that are gray and what we have been doing is very wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>It was after a few seconds of silence before a lone voice spoke out, “but that doesn’t make any sense? How can what we've been doing is wrong? All we’ve been trying to do is letting him know that the way he is, is wrong.” Buttercup stated naively as she and now many other trolls didn’t see what was quite wrong with what they were doing.</p><p> </p><p>“By the Forest were we really this bad,” Diamond sucked in a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes we were,” Creek quietly said to himself. He wasn’t quite standing with the rest of the Pack, but he wasn’t standing with the other Pop trolls. The purple troll was off to the side, just observing all the trolls get louder on both sides.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not the one who is gloomy all the time!” </p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel!” Chenille loudly said.</p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t in the wrong, Branch is just wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>“No one here is wrong/defective!” Smidge and Cooper yelled back.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it, why are you now defending him of all trolls?”</p><p> </p><p>“We realized that we haven’t been treating him kindly at all,” Biggie replied.</p><p> </p><p>“But why?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because shit happens that opens our eyes!” Suki vigorously snarked back.</p><p> </p><p>Some Pop trolls argue because they truly don’t think that what they did was wrong, others yelled because they only believed that their words were trying to help, but there was one thing that was clear in all of their minds. They didn’t want to believe that their words and actions would have been responsible for causing pain to the lone gray troll. They don’t like him that much, but never enough to wish him any harm, so to think that they could have...so they argue instead. Both sides were gradually growing louder and louder until a loud, commanding boom was heard.</p><p> </p><p>“FLOWER BURST!” They all stopped and stared at Poppy, who had used her hair as a megaphone. “We settle this with Flower Burst,” she determinedly said.</p><p> </p><p>Flower Burst was basically trolls singing songs on the spot at one another that defended their argument. There was a draw of a song, but instead pure skill and mastery over their selected topic. It was used mainly in debates or when two trolls couldn’t agree on one thing and while it didn’t mean that whoever loses automatically has to agree on what the other has to say, it does mean that the losing side has to take a chance on learning the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Branch took a few steps back as both sides posture changed from tense to relaxed, they were all ready to let loose at any moment notice. Though while he noticed that a few of them stepped to the side, ones like Biggie dad and some of the other Snack Pack family, he quickly dragged Gear beside him, things were about to get a bit crazy.</p><p> </p><p>It was when the last troll had moved to the side when surprisingly, yet not at the same time, Suki was the first to sing. “<em> You can bet there's nothin' but flair. When I am in a zone and on a roll. But I got a confession, my own secret obsession. And it's making me lose control.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Everybody gather 'round,” </em>the Snack Pack, even Creek, sang.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if we’re not keeping secrets, then I can tell mine...I like Techno music,” Suki said.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” One of the trolls asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a song without lyrics!”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Not another sound!” </em>The Pop trolls immediately looked horrified at the sheer thought of lyricless music.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna try to compose one of their songs,” she grinned. </p><p> </p><p><em> “No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know!” </em> Her smile dipped as they pointed to her headphones. “ <em> If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule. Don't mess with the flow, no, no! Stick to the status quo!” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “I know, everybody in this village seems so happy in this village, everything is by design,” </em> Chenille interrupted as she sang next. “ <em> I know, everybody in this village has a role in this village, So maybe I can roll with mine.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “I can lead with pride, I can make us strong, I'll be satisfied if I play along. But the voice inside sings a different song. What is wrong with me?” </em>Poppy sang out next as she stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p><em> See the light as it shines on the sea. It's blinding!” </em> Satin twirled to the front. “ <em> But no one knows how deep it goes. And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me, and let me know. What's beyond that line, will I cross that line?” </em></p><p> </p><p><b>“</b> <em> No, some should never change. Like the way we sing and dance. Some things stay the same,” </em> the bright yellow troll <em> , </em> Daffodil Bud, sang the next part with a bright green troll, Coral Bells, “like <em> how we get along just fine!” </em>The rest of the Pop trolls quickly joined in with the chorus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Like an old oak tree that'll never fall! Some things are always true! Some things never change, Like how our minds will always stay true!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Well I messed up tonight, I lost another fight, I still mess up but I'll just start again,” </em> Smidge stepped forward. “ <em> I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground. I always get up now to see what's next,” </em>she spread out her arms. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Bugs don't just fly, they fall down and get up,” </em> Diamond strode up. “ <em> Nobody learns without getting it wrong!”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “I won't give up, no I won't give in! 'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again!” </em>  Biggie did a spinning leap as he jumped in the air. “ <em> No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything, I wanna try even though I could fail. </em> ” He flopped on his back, but he got right back up with a grin. “ <em> I won't give up, no I won't give in, 'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again. No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything: I wanna try even though I could fail!” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Try everything,” </em> the Snack Pack sang once again. “ <em> Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Try everything. </em><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Try everything-,”</em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Mother knows best, listen to your Mother. It's a different world out there,” </em> Baize Maze, Satin and Chenille protective mother, sang. “ <em> Mother knows best, One way or another. Something will go wrong, I swear! Predators, thieves, poison ivy, quicksand, ugly wear, snakes. The plague.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “No!” </em>The twins tried to alleviate their mother's worries but were cut off by her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But-,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Also large bugs, trolls with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me,” </em>she puts a hand to her heart as Sandy Tulip, a close friend of King Peppy, went next. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> We’re right here, We will protect you, gumdrops here's what I suggest. Skip the fuss, Stay with us. We know best.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em> If we listen to each other's heart! We'll find we're never too far apart, And maybe love is a reason why, For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye!” </em> Poppy leaped forward before any troll could start. She was not about to give up. “ <em> If a wall should come between us, Too high to climb, too hard to break through, I know that love'll lead us. And find a way to bring me to you!” </em> She pointed to the crowd of trolls, one of them was about to sing back, but the princess was not about to let that happen as she pushed forward. <em> “So don't be in a hurry, Think before you count us out. You don't have to worry, I won't ever let you drown!” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Nothing's gonna stop us now,” </em>Suki echoed back. Then the rest of the Snack Pack joined in the next part.</p><p> </p><p><em> “If we listen to each other's heart, We'll find we're never too far apart. And maybe love is a reason why, For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye!” </em>They all smiled at one another as they died down to let their Princess take it home.</p><p> </p><p><em> “If you're ever lonely, then stop! You don't have to be,” </em> she marched forward to her trolls with a determined look. “ <em> After all, it's only a beat away from you to me, please take a look inside and see,” </em>she pointed to the group as all fell silent. She wanted some troll, any troll, to join in their song, all she needs is just one. All it takes is one to make a start, to finally start the change. Then it happened.</p><p> </p><p><em> “If we listen to each other's heart, We'll find we're never too far apart,” </em> RA Sumiye sang with a feral grin on her face. To be perfectly honest, she was still unsure about all of this, but when she sees her sister trying so hard, well she can’t help but just give in a bit. “ <em> And maybe love is a reason why, For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Seein' it eye to eye!” </em> Ruby Might, Diamond's younger brother, sang next as he dragged along Daffodil and Coral to sing as well. “ <em> Seein' it eye to eye! We're seein' it eye to eye, baby!”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “For the first time!” </em> Biggie sang proudly, hitting those high notes. “ <em> For the first time!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Then one by one or group by group, the Pop troll began to sing the song together. They know that they have lost, but they can’t help themselves when they see others purely having fun with the song despite the argument they were having.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, eye to eye!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then it all turned silent as the music faded out and all that was heard was deep breathing and the dusting of the leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“We could have killed him,” Poppy's voice pierced through the silence as every troll faces towards her. She continued on before anything could be said, “if a troll loses their color, they usually have less than a year to live. We all were absolutely lucky that Branch had pushed on through sheer willpower on his own because if he didn’t, he would be gone.” She wasn’t going to sugar coat it, a small part of her wanted to ease it in, but her trolls deserve to know the full truth of their actions to fully understand, and judging by their pale faces, she thinks it’s starting to sink in. </p><p> </p><p>Branch looked as many of the Pop troll's faces turned to meet him, he merely kept a neutral face to them. They do not deserve to see his reaction, Barb and Carol drilled in his head to respect himself more than to accept any type of pity. </p><p> </p><p>“So please everyone, all I ask is that you keep an open mind and what lies ahead. I mean, we all are different, but why should that matter in the slightest. I think you all might find something you would enjoy if you saw,” that sparked an idea, but she gently pushed it to the side for now and instead gave a small smile at her next words. “After all, we survived through worse times, I think something like this will be a bit easier.”</p><p> </p><p>A few gave a small chuckle at that, some of them do enjoy some dark humor every now and then. It was without words, but with determined looks that they all nodded as one. They were uncomfortable, but they will learn and adapt to this new change. It’s what they build upon ever since they stepped foot into the forest, ever since they escaped from the <em> Bergens. </em>It was going to be tough and no doubt that they would mess it up along the way, but they were just resilient like that. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>King Peppy awoke to the sound of a tea kettle whistling and the fresh smell of baked goods flooded his nose. His smile widens as he leaped off the bed and rushed to the kitchen, he knew only one troll that made that type of frosting with their pastries.</p><p> </p><p>“Poppy!” His smile reached his wrinkled eyes as he took in the sight of his sweet little gumdrop finally back home.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad!” Poppy smiled just as wide as the two embraced each other in a loving hug. It was only when the tea was continuing to whistle that they broke apart. “I missed you a bunches of lemon drops!” she said as she poured her father a cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“And I missed you as well my bushel of poppies,” he sat down onto the couch. He waited until his daughter was situated right next to him before he continued, “now first off, are you alright? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Is any of your friends hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“A few bumps and bruises, but we all are A-ok. Branch especially made sure that we all were safe,” the princess eased her father's worries.</p><p> </p><p>“I am glad to hear that you are safe, I was afraid you might have tried to keep it a secret from me like when you were a little trolling,” he teased, but his smile froze at Poppy's next words.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of secrets, were you ever going to tell me the true story of why the trolls got separated?” She watched as her father wince. </p><p> </p><p>“You found out about it,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“It was not from Cooper or Branch, they kept it as long as they could,” Poppy defended her friends. “It was from King Quincy, Queen Essence, and Prince Darnell they were all very informative of telling the story behind it all and how it was the Pop trolls that were the ones that were abusing the strings powers.”</p><p> </p><p>King Peppy let a sigh through his nose as he set his tea down, “I’m sorry that you had to hear a sad story my dear, but-,”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the part I’m even mad about dad,” his eyebrows shot up at her confession. “It’s a sad story yes, but I would have gotten over in a week, max. No, what I’m truly angry about is that you lied to me,” she despondently said. “You told a lie right to my face without and that hurts me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Poppy,” he reached out but was stopped as she continued.</p><p> </p><p>“That truly made me begin to question why you even did that. It made me question myself, did you think I was still too young? Was I that naive? Am I that gullible? Is this how all trolls see me as, this wide eye little trolling? Am I even worthy to bear the title of Princess, let alone Queen?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are!”</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t feel like that when you lied to me!” She held back her tears as she pushed on, “it didn’t feel like that at all. Instead, it made me feel like I was still a young trolling that was playing pretend with a shiny new crown. It made me feel pathetic and I hated that. It made me feel like I couldn’t trust you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Both fell into a tense silence as Poppy's last question lingered in the air. This wasn’t the first time they had a serious conversation like this, but it was the first time where Poppy was disappointed in her father.</p><p> </p><p>“I was afraid,” he quietly said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She turned to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“The whole reason why I have never spoken of the other nations sooner was that I was afraid,” for the first time, he truly let know of his fear that has been gripping his heart so tightly. “I was afraid of these trolls that I learned from broken stories and brief words. I was afraid that these trolls, who I know nothing about, would betray us within a heartbeat, after all, why has one never shown up before. But most of all, I was afraid that my wistful hopes and dreams would have doomed us all into another layer of despair,” he mirthlessly chuckled. “That was why I didn’t tell you the true story in the first place, I didn’t want you to fall into the same pit of agony I did, but I am sorry for lying to you.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes for it all to process before Poppy finally nodded her head, “I understand. I mean, I still don’t like how you straight lied to my face, but I understand why you did that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you...cupcake?” He handed her one of the frosted deserts laid out.</p><p> </p><p>“...thanks,” she grabbed in and took a small bite as the silence continued.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the two of them would go back to their smiling, happy father and daughter vibe that they have always known. But for now, all they need is silence and that is alright too.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Feel the wind brush by your skin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Feel the warmth of the sun glazing your body. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Feel the grass beneath your feet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now breathe in the crisp air and let out all the toxins that have been stored inside you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now repeat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This has been Creek meditation trance for the past hour, it was a routine that he strives to normalize with each day and he has accomplished it for the most part. Except for right now, in fact, for the same past hour, he just can’t seem to concentrate.</p><p> </p><p>“What is wrong with me,” he grumbled out to the empty space. He let out a sigh as he leaned back against the tree that firmly secured his own hiding place from the world. It wasn’t much, trolls tend to not venture past their safe areas very much, but Creek also had a bit more of a curious side.</p><p> </p><p>He silently looked out on the small pond when he decides to take another try at his meditation. Unfortunately, it had the same results as he just couldn’t concentrate. “...what is wrong with me...ahhh I say that as if I don’t know.” He chastised himself as he very well knows why he hasn’t, he’s just too much of a coward to admit it. Instead, he looks back to the water and begins to softly sing.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Two birds on a wire,” </em> all he can think about is him and Branch back in the orphanage. “ <em> One tries to fly away. And the other watches him close from that wire. He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar.” </em>He has been the only one beside Honey Sap, their caretaker, encouraging Branch to keep on moving in the beginning. He knows when the gray troll tried to say he will do it another day, but that day somehow turned into the day after that then the next, and so on.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I'll believe it all, There's nothing I won't understand I'll believe it all, I won't let go of your hand.” </em>Yet that didn’t matter to Creek at the time, all that mattered was that his brother was still with him. All they needed was each other and with that, they could face anything.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Two birds on a wire. One says c'mon and the other says "I'm tired" The sky is overcast and I'm sorry. One more or one less. Nobody's worried,” </em> Creek remembered that day clearly. He was the one that was just so exhausted about <em>everything. </em> He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to eat, he didn’t want to even <em>breathe.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “I'll believe it all. There's nothing I won't understand, I'll believe it all. I won't let go of your hand,” </em>then he remembers Branch crawling up next to him and snuggling on the outside of his sheets holding his hands He didn’t say anything, but nothing needed to be said that wasn’t already clear.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Two birds of a feather, Say that they're always gonna stay together,” </em>they did promise that. Neither remembers who said it first, but they both agreed that it was the two of them against it all when all was said and done….it seems some promises can get broken. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> But one's never going to let go of that wire. He says that he will, But he's just a liar.” </em>What was the wire in the first place? Was it Branch stubbornness to integrate with the Pop trolls or was it Creek’s inability to stand strong against the peer pressure.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Two birds on a wire. One tries to fly away and the other. Watches him close from that wire. He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar,” </em> at this point, he doesn’t even know which one of them he was even referencing. All he is thinking of is just letting it all out. “ <em> Two birds on a wire. One tries to fly away and the other.” </em></p><p> </p><p>He breathed as he laid back on the grass and looked up at the clouds above him, heavily ignoring the tears forming. Just look at them, free-floating and wondering their own paths, free of discrimination and pressure. Free of anything.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Feels like I might have broke the best thing that I had. I said too much to ever take it back. Scared I'll never find something as good, And would I even know it if I could?” </em> He gave in to the pressure and he turned his back on his brother. He gave in like the coward he was, he...he just couldn’t handle all the stares anymore, all he wanted was some peace for once. His peace came at a cost, the price was something he couldn’t afford. “ <em> From the other side of all I've had and lost Would it be enough? Or would I still be wondering? Or would I still be wondering? Oh.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “If I could go back and change the past, Be a little braver than I had. And bet against the odds, </em><em>Would I still be lost? Even if I woke up in my dreams. Would there still be something I'm missing? If I had everything Would it mean anything?” </em>He stood up and began to instinctively move with his song. There was no choreography, no routine, just him and his troubling thoughts. Because all that he can think of is did it even matter if he did? Would it even matter if he tried to redo it all in the end? What was the point?</p><p> </p><p><em> “Maybe I should turn around and take the other road, Or maybe I'm just looking for what I already know. I'm just wondering.” </em>Why should any of it matter, he shouldn’t even be thinking about it, but then he stops and turns to stare at the tree...they always loved to race to the top of them when they had the chance, just sitting at the top and enjoying each other warmth. It was all they could ever need back then...he began to wonder as tears poured down his face.</p><p> </p><p><em> “If I could go back and change the past,” </em> stop him from making a regret he can’t take back. “ <em> Be a little braver than I had, And bet against the odds Would I still be lost?” </em>find the courage to stand his ground against the discrimination. Stand his ground for his brother, plant himself right by him. He wouldn’t have backed down. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Even if I woke up in my dreams Would there still be something I'm missing? If I had everything Would it mean anything to me?” </em>But that didn’t happen, he fell to his knees and fell to his back to look at the clouds once more. That didn’t happen in the end though, but he can’t help but think </p><p> </p><p><em> “Would it be enough? Or would I still be wondering?” </em>If he had that chance again, he would take it in a heartbeat. But he doesn’t. No troll does. </p><p> </p><p>So instead he’ll just look at the clouds, for now, just look at them all pass them by. Eventually, he will get up, he will venture out of his recluse world, back to the village in time to hear about Biggie baking for a certain troll. He will then slide his way into helping make the pastry, it was his first step to reconnection, even if Branch doesn’t know he helped make it. He wants his brother back. But for now, watching the clouds go by is all he needs. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Knock Knock Knock </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Branch opens the door to see Poppy standing in front of it with stacks of papers in her hands and a frazzled look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Branch, I need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>He barely bats an eye as he lets her in, she scurries over to the table, passing a dozing Gear, and set her supplies on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need help with?” He asked as he set down a bright pink cup with juice next to her.</p><p> </p><p>She picks it up and downs it in one gulp, “writing invitation letters to all the nations to come here, so that they also have a chance to view our culture as well!”</p><p> </p><p>He paused at her words then smiled, “I can already say, you certainly have the right idea going. Alright, I’ll help,” he sat down next to her and began to go over how to formally send a letter to each nation.</p><p> </p><p>“Try to be more polite with Conductor Trollzart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Less fanciful and more to the point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t emphasize the “I” so much, keep it more subtle.”</p><p> </p><p>“No glitter bomb.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww really?” </p><p> </p><p>“You think Queen Barb would like a face full of glitter?” He raised his brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Point taken,” she pointed at him as she hastily put the glitter away. “Maybe it would have brought a bit of shine in her day, usually works when trolls have a rocky day,” she joked to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Branch snorted, “maybe tossing a few punching bags her way then maybe she’ll crack a grin for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Poppy laughed as well then she spun her head to him and her grin widened, “did you just make a joke!?”</p><p> </p><p>“...I spend way too much time with Cooper,” Branch groaned then he hears a knock on his door. “Did you invite trolls here?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she didn’t even look up as she spoke, “I didn’t tell anyone.” She then fully focused back on her writing once more.</p><p> </p><p>He silently made his way to the door and saw the rest of the Snack Pack grinning sheepishly behind Biggie, who was holding a cake. “...should I ask what you're doing here before or after I ask about the cake?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an ‘I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble’ cake,” Biggie said as he held up the two-tiered level cake.</p><p> </p><p>“The rest of us just wanted to visit, if that was cool with you,” Diamond smiled warily, still a bit unsure, but more than willing to try.</p><p> </p><p>Branch blinked at the odd occurrence happening in front of him, he doesn’t know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s half chocolate and half red velvet,” Creek quietly said, knowing very well he just helped seal the deal.</p><p> </p><p>“...come in,” curse his weakness to chocolate and red velvet goodness. He may not like sweets, but he also has a sweet tooth for those flavors.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes wander to the inside of his bunker as they walk in.</p><p> </p><p>“This is one swanky place you got,” Smidge said as she sat down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really build this all yourself?” Chenille asked, it seemed like such a long task for just one troll.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he shrugged his shoulders. It was a long, aching, and difficult task, don’t get him wrong, but all those bone-breaking years had more than paid off once the whole thing was all done. If he was perfectly honest to himself, this was the first project he had completed that he truly took pride in.</p><p> </p><p>Satin whistled, “that’s impressive.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you think that’s cool, wait until you see the basement,” Cooper said.</p><p> </p><p>“Basement?” Was the general question that they all asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What, do you think this was called a Bunker for flair?” Branch almost felt himself facepalm at their responses.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually kinda.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do have the dramatics.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Without a doubt.”</p><p> </p><p>The prince let out a laugh, “Nah man, B has levels of floors beneath our very feet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now that is impressive,” Suki gaped. She can’t help, but be a little impressed by the sheer amount of dedication Branch put in. Then she noticed that a certain pink friend of theirs was bunched over a table, “Poppy! What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone's eyes widened as they just now also noticed that Poppy was here, which was a surprise as usually she is loud enough to be the first thing that any troll notices when they enter a room.</p><p> </p><p>Her whole body did some sort of spasm at the sudden voice, she looked up, then her eyes brightened, “hey guys! What brings you over to this part of the forest?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just wanted to try visiting our resident dweller,” the two fistbumped, “what do you have here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I was planning on sending some invites to the other trolls, you know. I think it’s now our turn to spread some of our own culture around”</p><p> </p><p>“A splendid idea it is,” Creek agreed as he looked over the letters. “If they accept, maybe we could add some events that would really illuminate our way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a bad idea,” the Princess then grabbed a blank yellow paper and began to write some ideas down. “Well we definitely have to do a tour of the forest, that goes without saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about a pastry show?” Biggie hopped in.</p><p> </p><p>“Love it!”</p><p> </p><p>“A play!” Satin added.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, keep it coming!”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely a singing contest,” Suki included.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy froze as a peculiar idea occurred to her, “what if not only our music gets presented?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Explain?”</p><p> </p><p>“...I see where you're going with this,” Cooper grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“What if all the different trolls that come all showcase their own style of music! Then we can show the Pop trolls here why our own minds have changed. We can make a singing concert into a Music Culture Concert!” The idea had originally stemmed from the bounty hunters' own Music Off, they all had fun listening to each other's music with only some teasing here and there. She wants that same kind of energy put into her trolls, she wants them to have that same kind of feeling and joy that they felt as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Poppy...that’s a great idea!” Diamond exclaimed and the rest followed suit, giving her many praises.</p><p> </p><p>Smidge though stayed quiet, it wasn’t like she disagreed with Poppy, in fact she full heartedly agreed. It was just that those words sparked a dangerous interest that she is gonna dive headfirst into as she looks at the gray troll. “Hey Branch, can I ask you a really personal question?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up from his writing with a confused look, “surrre?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you like singing?” The Snack Pack almost choked on their own breaths by Smidge, out of all trolls, being the one to ask that question. They were right, usually she wouldn’t ask something like this, but she wants to understand how Branch turned out like the way he is. She wants to know more about her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Smidge-,” Poppy was about to say something, more along the lines of ‘why’ but was cut off by Branch.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what killed my grandmother.”</p><p> </p><p>The familiar silence filled the air as they watched Branch let a breath of air through his nose as he set down his pencil and leaned back. To be honest, he was both expecting and not expecting some troll to ask that question sooner, he was just surprised that it was Smidge who brought it up. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry-what?” Creek was startled by this as well, he never knew the full story of why he never sang before. Not even when they were still brothers back in the orphanage.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath, he began to tell the tale of a once blue trolling and his beautiful grandmother. It wasn’t until the end when he felt a buzzing on his lap, it seemed that Gear had woken up sometime in his story. He methodically petted her back as he looked up to see tears forming in some of their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Then as if an invisible force was lifting him up, Cooper walked to his friend and scooped him up in a hug. Branch sighed as he felt some tension release then he saw almost everyone looking at him with wide eyed looks, he paused and gave them a single nod in acceptance. Soon Poppy joined in as she gently hugged him, then it was Chenille, Satin, Diamond, Suki until finally, Biggie wrapped them all in a hug. The only one left out was Creek, but he quietly made his way to them, stood in front of Branch, and silently placed his hand over Branch's heart. He knew he wouldn’t appreciate a hug from him, but this has to be enough for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Branch stilled alongside Gear, who was only faintly glowing in warmth, “you know it’s not Hug Time?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it just seems like you need one,” Poppy said instead.</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing to that as the group hug continued on in a warm silence.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Dear Conductor Trollzart: I, Princess Poppy of the Pop Trolls, humbly invite you to Pop Village in two months time-,’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Conductor Trollzart took a sip of his herbal tea as he read the letter in his office.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘-to get to the heart of the matter I wanted you all to experience our own culture,’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mayor Dawn eyes roamed the paper with her wife right beside her, keeping a diligent eye on the troublemaker cousins for the day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘There has been much that I have experience as I explored all of your nations-,’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leader Everest, Lord Chang-min, Chief Güira, and Council Leader Placid all had a similar thought in mind when they first read the letter. It was best to send an already known member, specifically a well-known bounty hunter(s), off first then go in person, precaution is everything. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Though if the invite conflicts with any pre-existing plans, please notify me or Ambassador Branch, so we can find the right time.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Queen Barb was sitting in the throne room when she showed the letter to King Thrash, who only hummed. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “‘-and there is so much that I would love to learn from your own songs as well as we plan on a music culture concert featuring songs from many nations.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Queen Essence gave the paper to her son, Prince Darnell, as he too began reading it. She and her husband King Quincy were already making plans.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘I do hope that all trolls would be able to make it to our village in due time. Sincerely Princess Poppy.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to see she has really grown since the last time we saw her,” Royal Advisor Taiki said as they drove along the Dragon Express.</p><p> </p><p>“You're telling me,” King Trollex and Princess Blissy agreed. It has been almost two months since the letter has been sent out and the three of them were on their way to the elusive Pop Village. “I can’t believe they finally decided to send us an invite,” the King continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe that we finally get to see where Branch lives!” Blissy excitedly said.</p><p> </p><p>“You're telling me...whoa look at those trees out there,” Taiki pointed out a large patch devoid of any trees.</p><p> </p><p>Trollex whistled, “it seems that there was some sort of battle there, everything looks upturned or broken.”</p><p> </p><p>“It must have been a huge beast! I am so asking Branch about this!” She giggled as they continued on past the wreckage.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I worry about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes you should.”</p><p> </p><p>The DragonFly Expressway is a beautiful architect that stretches from all across the nation, there were many intricate details and excruciating work put into this being made, though height wasn’t a big issue for them. As long as it was sturdy, durable and tall enough to see past most trees, that was good enough for them, unfortunately that was a bit of a glaring flaw that they never knew was a flaw at all. Because you see, if the Expressway was a bit more taller, the Techno trolls would have seen that it wasn’t the only patch of broken trees. No, in fact it was a part of a much larger trail of broken land...and it was slightly east of the Pop Village.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay wow, I kinda made the Pop trolls really seem like A-holes. Full honestly, wasn’t trying to make it like that, but was trying to make them come off as more naive and sheltered to certain things that they may not want to hear. And to hear that you may have accidentally killed someone is something they really did not want to hear at all.</p><p>Also those songs back to back really took allot of time cause god damn was I trying to make sure it not only flowed smoothly, but that it also made sense! Most likely never doing that again XD</p><p>That ending though, I wonder what that could mean?...Happy Halloween</p><p> </p><p>Songs:</p><p>Pop Trolls:</p><p>“Status Quo,” by High School Musical (suggested by CrazyNerd3452)</p><p>“How Far I’ll Go,” by Alessia Cara from Moana</p><p>“Some Things Never Change,” By Frozen 2 cast</p><p>“Try Everything,” by Shakira </p><p>“Mother Knows Best,” by Donna Murphy from Tangled</p><p>“Eye to Eye,” by Tevin Campbell from The Goofy Movie (aka one of my favorite movies!)</p><p> </p><p>Creek songs:</p><p>“Two Birds,” by Regina Spektor</p><p>“Wondering,” by Julia Lester and Olivia Rodrigo from High School Musical: The series</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Ain’t No Mountain High Enough!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welllllllllllcommeee one and all!!</p>
<p>I know the Trollstopia is coming out, but there is a verrrryyyyy small chance that I will incorporate any major elements from that show to this story. In all honestly I may add some small little details from there like I did from the Beat Goes On.</p>
<p>With that out of the way, enjoy the story!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 25: Ain’t No Mountain High Enough</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was a shock to the Pop trolls, to say the least, when the first trip of trolls came walking through or rather floating through. Many jaws were dropped and faces gawked by how surreal and different these trolls truly were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“King Trollex Marina! Princess Blissy Marina! Royal Advisor Taiki Beat! I welcome you all to Pop Village,” Poppy happily spoke with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s great to finally see your village,” the two shook hands. “I have got to say, you all have a really cozy place round here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ditto, I mean look at all those trees!” Blissy brightly spoke as she gestured upward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can I say, it’s home. Also, I would like to apologize for my rude behavior. That was not really nice of me to judge you all like that,” she said with slight wilt in her tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The King smiled brighten and put a hand on her shoulders, “it’s all cool. I know you mean no disrespect, but I appreciate the kindness..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She straightened up with a smile, “thank you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before I forget, I need to have a chat with your father when all is settled.” The Pop King has some things to explain for himself, no troll was happy with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll let him know,” she said with a nod. “Now, I think you wanted to see a certain troll of ours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is he!?” The pink techno princess teleported right to her, startling a few of the trolls that were intensely staring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s back at his Bunker, I don’t think Diamond will mind showing you there. I still have to wait on the others to arrive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not mind at all,” the Guy walked towards them. ”shall we go,” they all eagerly talked with one another as they went to their destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...are they all different like that?” Daffodil asked his princess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, like you won’t even believe it,” she gleefully replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...huh,” he thoughtfully walked away. It was just getting started.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh, so that’s what Guy meant by basically a troll. flying form of him,” one of the trolls said in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do those trolls really have another set of feet?!” Another gasped lowly as Classical trolls swooped down from above while the Country trolls calmly rode on in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess Poppy, how do you do.” Conductor Trollzart greeted her as the three of them flew in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interesting Village you got here,” Mayor Dawn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Conductor Trollzart, Mayor Delta Dawn, Ambassador Bettlehoven, Growly Pete, Fani, and Clampers, welcome to Pop village,” she bowed deep in greeting. “It’s a pleasure to have you here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The pleasure is all ours,” they bowed back to her, while the Country trolls simply nodded. Poppy stayed in her bowed position as the Classical went back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really do apologize for being rude about your music and the disrespect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as you have learned then all is forgiven,” Trollzart kindly smiled down to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a tough lesson, but at least you learned it,” Dawn gave her a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She popped back up with a grin, “ain’t that the truth. Now I know you probably want to visit Branch instead of talking to me all day, I can ask a troll to take you there until the rest arrives.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be splendid of you/growly grow,” Bettlehove and Pete respectively said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can show you the way,” Suki walked up to them. “Also, sorry I was disrespecting your music like that. That wasn't cool of me at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not to worry, even trollings make mistakes,” Suki sucked in a breath at Dawn cutting words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the adults could neutrally hide their emotions, Clampers quietly snickered while Fani held back a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oof, yeah kinda did deserve that,” she reluctantly nodded with a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also, Princess Poppy,” she perked up and looked towards the Conductor who now had a very stern look. “Do let King Peppy know that we all will be having a talk with him when everyone else joins us. We have some <em> things to discuss, </em>” those last words ominously hanged from his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ain’t that the truth,” Delta agreed as her tail swished in agitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will,” Poppy couldn’t hold back a wince. She feels really bad for what is about to happen to her dad, but she can’t say it wasn’t coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, the group all began their way to the somewhat elusive troll home.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>If the last two groups turned some heads, this next group really made the Pop trolls do a 180 as they all almost thought of one thing when the Rock trolls strolled in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Did they lose their colors?!’  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know what you're all thinking and no, that’s just their regular skin tone,” Satin calmed them all down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They nodded, then another spoke, “wait if that’s their regular skin tone, then doesn’t that-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch was born a Pop troll, he has his own memories to prove it,” Chenille cut in knowing what they were about to say. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oohhh.” They began to observe a bit more, but quickly averted their stares as one of the trolls shot them a dark look. It was best not to go much further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo Princess Poppy,” Barb could barely hold back her smirk. She wasn’t in the slightest oblivious to how many of the trolls here avoided her gaze, good they should be very afraid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Queen Barb, it’s good to see you as well,” she shook her hand. “And you all as well,” she smiled widely to Carol, Riff, Sid Fret, and Fume. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There really lotttts of trees,” Fume still could hardly believe that trolls willingly set up a nation in the trees. “It’s sorta wild.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like living near a volcano isn’t?” Smidge questioned as she walked up to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm, it’s almost about the same,” he finally declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel like I should question that, but then I remember that you all take a dip in the lava for fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Best you shouldn’t,” Riff held back his laugh when he saw that a few nosy Pop trolls paled at what was said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are some trolls back at Branch place, Smidge can show you the way,” Poppy spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool. Let your pops know that I need to have some words with him later,” Barbra’s lips upturned in almost a snarl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're not the first one to ask, but I will make sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And like the rest, they ventured down the path to the Bunker.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The last group that came in was the largest group of them all as there were not three, not five, not even ten, but sixteen trolls walked, or floated in one troll case, in the village. Since the Funk trolls could fly with their ship, they made an arrangement with the other leaders to help their representatives to the meeting place. They could hear the whispers exploding from their mouths. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A lot of them don’t even look the same.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, that troll is floating like the Techno trolls!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay I have to admit, those girls' hair looks killer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww look at that adorable family, I could eat those triplets right up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would certainly love to court that fine-looking troll there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait-that must be Cooper family!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your right...didn’t he say he was also a prince?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, and that’s his twin,” they turn to see Biggie smiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, well I’m just glad he finally found his family.” Ruby Might finally said with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ain’t that the truth, though he still very much loved his aunt just as much as his birth family. I even heard that they all are trying to push for her, Apple Crisp, to be part of the royal family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awwww.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Queen Essence, King Quincy, and Prince Darnell welcome to Pop village,” she greeted them with a little more pep in her step. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a relaxing feeling in the air,” Essence said, the trees really highlighted a calming state. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It sure does seem <em> rooted </em> with deep history, I almost couldn’t <em> be-leaf </em> it” he held back a grin and heard many groans from not only his family but his fellow travelers and even a few of the Pop trolls. Though, he can also happily state that a few of the Pop trolls did chuckle at his puns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No offense Quincy, but I truly am half-tempted into chucking you to the nearest tree,” Wani grumbled. She had heard more than enough of her fair share of puns along the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll help,” Darnell agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s also good to see you all as well,” Poppy smiled towards the bounty hunters and the triplets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s good to see you as well Princess,” Hickory tipped his hat to her. “You already know that we got send in their places, they would love to visit one day, but they tend to be a little more cautious. Hope you don’t mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all,” she nodded back at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we see Branch?!” Baile eagerly said with her brothers vigorously nodding beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy couldn’t help her smile grow wider at their enthusiasm, “Cooper can certainly take you to his place, I will join you all in a few moments. I just have some things I need to take care of before I also head over there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s crackin lackin,” the second prince said as he fist-bumped his brother and hugged his parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh and I hope that you were informed, but about your father-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Plenty of others already beat you to it,” Poppy spoke ahead already knowing what the King was about to say. “I already made sure he will know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Queen Essence gave a final nod and the group all collectively followed Cooper to the Bunker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I feel quite bad for your father,” Creek said as he walked up. “He is going to have quite the lecture bestowed upon him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He definitely is...but it was some time coming,” Poppy admitted. “He did ignore their answers for so long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creek merely hummed in agreement as he too went back to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a reason why all the trolls were congregating at Branch’s place and it wasn’t just because they wanted to visit their friend and finally see where he lives, though that does play a part. Rather it was the safest and most secure place to talk without any eavesdroppers listening in since it was so far from the village itself with the added bonus of not being able to easily access the inside, which gave some relief to the more paranoid folks. Also, since it was quite a ways away from the village it was away from staring eyes and the whispers that they would have heard if they were anywhere else, which was probably a good thing because Barb most certainly wasn’t going to be the only troll that would more than willing to lay down a couple of punches here or there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So all in all, the Bunker was literally the only place in the village that would have offered some serenity for all the foreign trolls at the time….Though the same couldn’t be said on the inside as the trolls were happily exploring Branch home, some even dragging the host with them as they discussed some of his underground rooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have two rooms of fully stocked arsenals?” Barb loudly stated, Wani was also browsing through the room. Then she took a look at the cannons and smirked, “nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice workout room,” Smidge couldn’t help but look very appreciative at how nice the room was set up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve only seen your work station from our face time, but it looks even better up close,” Trollex picked up an incomplete invention while Riff was looking through one of the blueprints.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have quite the supplies stored up in here,” Dawn commented when she saw the large tucked away fridge filled with various assortments of supplies, some she hasn’t ever seen before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww now that’s cute,” Blissy cooed at the patio that was meant for the messenger’s resting spots. Gear was currently resting on one of the perches, just thoughtfully watching all the trolls wander. She has to admit that this was the first time she has ever seen their home so crowded before...it was nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What an exquisite garden,” Lupin flew above to look at some of the flowers that were growing. Fani was happily sketching a few of them, he has never seen a flower with those types of colors before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say that there was no kind of silence inside the home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long did you take to make all of this,” Darnell spoke when they all congregated back into the largest room. This one was a bit different from his other rooms, for one, this is one out of the two living rooms he made, and two, he made this specifically for other trolls to enjoy like it. While it did have the traditional chairs, there were also bean bags in one of the corners, chairs that were larger and smaller than the usual size, and even four large couches. Needless to say that Branch made this room for his friends and they all very much appreciated the thought that was put in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Round 10 years,” Branch answered as Hickory and Darnell settled down next to him on one of the couches...He can still feel the shoulders and hair pains from the construction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on for a moment,” Beetlehoven turned from his conversation with Baby Bun to look at him. “I know you weren’t twenty yet when I first saw you, so just how old were you when you first started all of this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eight,” he had to hold back a smile at the baffled faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooper snorted, “told you he was stubborn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're telling me,” Tresillo said as he placed Tocar in his lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s Aunt Cordelia?” Branch asked Aunt Dawn, who was comfortably lounging on one of the chairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is doing better than a Buffalo grazing amongst the plains. My darling has a knack for making sure our town is still up and standing whenever I have to part for a few. That’s just another thing I love about her,” she sighed blissfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi twiggy,” the gray troll looked at a mischievous looking Dickory. Suddenly Hickory felt a shiver crawl down his spine when he saw that look, he did not like that look at all. “Want to see what Quartz brain looks like when he made his first project,” and out he brought a rather large book, a book that is very familiar to Hickory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darnell was too cute when he first tried out the hoverboard, he just couldn’t find his balance,” the said prince neck whiplashed to his dad when he saw a familiar album was pulled up from the datapad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO!” They simultaneously yelled out, why did they even bring that with them in the first place?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Branch was not about to let this chance pass by him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before any pictures could be shown Poppy had walked in when the elevator doors opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saved by the elevator,” Hickory sighed in relief, Darnell was nodding beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t think this is over,” they blushed when they saw Branch teasing smile. Though that had frozen when they felt the room drop a few degrees when they saw that Princess Poppy was not alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry for the wait, I had to make sure everything was smooth breezing before I could really talk to you all,” she sat down upon one of the chairs, alongside King Peppy, who took a seat upon the rocking chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry bout that, we all know the feeling,” Trollex said as only a few others nodded in agreement as some were very preoccupied with the wayward King finally showing face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone, this is my father King Peppy,” she then waited with bated breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you all,” Peppy finally said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s nice to finally put a face with the name, despite your eagerness to keep your head in the hay,” Dawn drawled out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Growly growl,” Growly Pete stood up and grabbed Clampers as well as they made their way out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Couldn’t agree more, I believe that is also our cue to leave,” Riff stood up with Carol and Sid Fret, the older brother had to drag Fume along, only leaving behind Barb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact, most of the trolls that weren’t the leaders or heirs were standing up to leave the room. The only exceptions were the bounty hunters, but even some of them left as Marimba and Tresillo gave a quick kiss goodbye to Tambora, while the triplets gave her a hug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glad I don’t have to be part of this train wreck,” Dickory muttered out while leaning his brother behind, Wani vehemently nodded beside him. She was glad that Baby Bun was the leader in these situations, she may have a few things to say to a certain King, but she doesn’t have that same kind of eloquence with words as her pink friend. She can make any troll cry with a happy smile on her face, while still not even insulting them outright. Yeahhhh, she’ll leave it to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch was the last one out as he lingered to say a few words, “if you need anything just yell up the elevator shaft...now that I think about it, I do need a better way to communicate in this Bunker,” he muttered the last part to himself. Gear, who was settled in his hair, gently pulled his hair to refocus him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will Branch, thank you,” Trollzart gently smiled at him, easing the gray troll worries a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...alright,” and with that, he made his way up the elevator with only one thought in mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Please let this go smoothly.’ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only a brief reprieve of silence as all the trolls, Kings, Queens, Mayor, Leaders, heirs, and representatives alike, all settled down...but the silence was not a pleasant one. As this was the first time the Pop King had finally decided to show his face and needless to say, many trolls are displeased with him greatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how is everyone liking Pop Village so far,” Poppy started off pleasantly, trying to ease the tension in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a lovely home Princess,” Hickory smiled at her. “Haven’t seen this many different varieties of berries before and I travel quite a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I think there was this one tree that had this sort of purple-red berry, it tasted just as good as it looked.” Blissy knew it was safe to eat as Branch had given her some of his own grown berries when he visited, they tasted like she had a party in her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not that I don’t appreciate you trying to start us off nice and easy, but I think some of us want to get to the heart of the matter quickly,” Barb interrupted before the conversation could go further. Her eyes were firmly locked on King Peppy, “what I would like to know is what King Peppy has to say for himself and his little absences.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I happen to agree,” Dawn crossed her arms. “Now, I get not meeting with us face to face at first, better to have one eye saved than be completely blind and all that, but that stopped being in effect when you continued that same tactic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were we all trying to gather,” Essence voice rang out. “Is why have you not shown at all?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let out a heavy sigh as he slumped down in his chair, “I do not have any excuses to make. I cowered away here and purposefully kept my troll ignorant to the truth of you all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But why?” Baby Bun still wanted to know his reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...you all know of our former damnation with the Bergens correct,” a few nodded, but all were still watching attentively. Poppy grabbed his hand in comfort, “I don’t want to say that this fear I hold is due to another, but I cannot tell such a bold lie like this. The Bergens made all of us suffer for so long, that even the older trolls' don’t even know which generation began our imprisonment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you never tried to escape?” Quincy cautiously asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peppy gave a mirthless chuckle, “oh we tried. We have tried, and tried, and tried. But when you get caught, you get eaten for your failed transgressions.” One of the attempts before his own final outbreak was of his dear wife, she wanted so badly to save the life of their daughter. He can never forgive himself for letting her go. “Those who tried to escape into the unknown got killed for even trying. So, when I was told to meet with the unknown once more, not even two decades after we had our own freedom, I choked. I couldn’t bring myself to have that same courage as I did before...I couldn’t risk that so soon for my trolls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air was heavy as they felt their fury towards the King turn into morose silence and empathy. It was hard to hold that kind of anger towards him when his reason is just too damn understanding. They are still a bit miffed, don’t get them wrong, but they have a better understanding of why he did what he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While I am still a bit angry at you lot, I can’t pin the blame entirely on you I suppose,” Dawn sighed heavily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s kinda hard when you have that kind of trauma backing you up,” Tambora quietly said to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your trolls are something else then, because when we first met them they showed nothing but excitement,” Trollex commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peppy smile tightens as he gripped Poppy's hand, “of course they are. Might not be the best when it comes to some things, but we are a resilient lot. It’s how we survived our imprisonment for so long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean,” surprisingly it was Poppy who asked. She never got the full story, she was always told that the past was behind them and it was best to forget it...some things are starting to add up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We made a system, of when a Trollstice happens those whose family, friends and loved ones got taken were quickly comforted in order to help their colors from fading away,” he had his eyes half-closed in remembrance of all those times. He remembered holding a child close when they lost their mother, softly singing to another who lost their brother, letting his friend, Pringle, listen to his heartbeat when their friend, Vera, was taken away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was how we survived, the only one who I couldn’t help was Branch,” their eyes sharpen at this. “His grandmother wasn’t taken during the Trollstice nor did she ever tried to escape, they make a grand example out of the trolls that do,” he remembers Pringle rocking him when he broke down. “No, this one was more silent. I didn’t even know it had happened until hours after when he was all alone with only his memories for company and completely gray.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trollzart stayed quiet as the implied message reached them all. The majority of the Pop trolls were in close proximity to one another as they had to watch their loved ones be...eaten, but with that comfort, they actively tried to help open their minds to the possibility of a brighter future. It was...quite horrifying to say the least, he is never one to judge a book by its cover, but the Pop trolls truly managed that. They managed to find that small bit of joy and keep their harmony, or color as they say, but in order for that to happen, that had to suppress their memories to keep on fighting on. Branch, bless his sweet heart, was the sole exception to that, yet his own active memories of his grandmother truly saved him in the end. He may have been gray and depressed, but he let that gruesome memory fuel him into continuing forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of Branch, here’s what I’m curious about,” Barb narrowed eyes locked on straight to Peppy’s eyes. “Why did you choose Branch in the first place to scout out and be the first Pop troll to venture out into the unknown?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please believe me when I say that I was very reluctant to even send him out in the first place,” he softly said. “To be honest, I wasn’t even planning on sending any troll out at all, but I had to take a chance. I truly love my trolls and I do not doubt their capabilities for even a moment, but when it comes to exploration, they tend to stray past the side of caution. Branch, wonderfully enough, is one of the few trolls that had the self-preservation, but also is very much talented at wilderness adaptation.” His eyes shone with pride for the young troll, he was quite proud of how far he had gotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...so I’m just gonna take a swing and say that you weren’t tryin to kill him off,” she got her answer judging by horrified eyes directed at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!/He wouldn’t do something like that!” Poppy leaped off her seat in defense of her father, the King had to grip her hand tighrer as he continued, “I would never do that to any troll, let alone one so young like him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Rock Queen stared for a moment before giving a solid nod, “can’t say that I like you much from before, but I won’t give you shit about it anymore.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright then,” Trollex clapped his hand together. “Now that we got that out of the way the next question is are you coming to the next A.C.T?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A.C.T?” The pink Pop princess turned to face her father's sheepish expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The A.C.T, or Alliance of the Congregated Trolls, is a yearly meeting with all the trolls leaders. This would be the third year?” He received a nod, “yes third meeting. I’ll give you the notes Branch took, they're quite helpful and yes, I will be there. Might need Branch to guide me there though,” he’s not the best when it comes to directions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” and just like that, they began to open up a new discussion. Everything still wasn’t perfectly okay, not by a long shot, after all, trust needs to be earned and worked for. But it was starting somewhere, even if that place is many meters underground.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The true trial began when it was clear that the trolls from across the way were finally ready to interact with the other Pop trolls. For some, it went quite well</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is some sick beat they have going on,” Dj Suki's sister, RA Sumiye, said as she listened to some of the techno tracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Told you I was right,” Suki smirked and her sister punched her in the arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yours is also tight,” the pink princess smiled at the two red trolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks...Damn that was a good drop there,” she listened intently to the music.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is actually hilarious?!” Daffodil Bud laughed alongside Wani, who was watching both Ruby Might and Gomdori compete to reach the top of the tree. The funny thing was they somehow managed to anger a colony of bees on the way up, so now the race to the top was now to escape to the top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, Dory can be quite stupid at times,” the blue K-Pop troll grinned to herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ru is the same,” Daffodil smiled widely back. The two looked at one another as a sort of understanding enveloped them. Then without a word the two gave a smile as they watched their friends hilariously try to outrun a swarm of angry bees.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is quite ingenious, you don’t mind if I try a few of these recipes?” Freesia, Biggie dad, asked the King of Funk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go right ahead!” He chuckled, “recipes were meant to be shared...except for my secret Beignets recipe, that I’m taking to my grave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I feel you, I swear I will never tell a soul on how to make my special macaroons. I know Biggie has been begging me to teach him for quite some time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a good child, you know,” Quincy suddenly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I raised him the best I can,” the lighter blue father said with a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It shows, my son is quite thankful for his best friend you know. Always bringing him back up when he was feeling low.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s my blueberry for you King Quincy,” Fressia couldn’t be prouder of his son. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, just call me Quincy. Any friend of my son is a friend to me,” he held out his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright Quincy,” the two shook, only just realizing that they probably should have washed their hands as there was flour all over it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah man, I <em> knead </em>to remember to wash my hands,” the King spoke out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least you didn’t <em> batter </em>it up too bad,” the other troll shot out just as quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quincy grin became even larger, “I think this is truly a start to a beautiful friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Some were a bit vicious </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright right here, right now, I bet I can hard iron a machine faster than you,” Riff said with a growl to the troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me see you try,” Tooty Fooey replied back with the same intensity as they now quickly began to construct the said machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, honestly I thought I would be the one to start a fight with the other trolls first,” Barb mused to Tresillo. “Though Riff does come in a close third, almost saw him choke a troll for trying to skimp him on his change for his auto parts. And boy let me tell that exhaustion with school and pressure sooo did not make for one happy troll.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly, I once saw my sweet little Canta almost cut Dickory for trying to touch his Pasiega once,” he fondly remembers his quietest child outright glaring at the older troll for even attempting to touch his cake. “His siblings were being a bit too much that day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mood,” Barb snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now look here, I am not about to just lollygag here for nothin,” Dawn fiercely spoke as she carried lumbers of wood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I said that you all are guests and guests do not have to work,” Lavender Shade, a friend of Smidge, argued back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And who are you to stop me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lavender said nothing as she smirked and used her hair to grab the wood from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...so it’s gonna be like that then,” Dawn rolled up her sleeves as she then grabbed another set of lumber. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pete said absolutely nothing as he continued his whittling while the two began to duke it out. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unless you want my foot all up your arse, you will set that shit right back down!” Dickory hissed out and held his gems close to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But they would make such lovely decorations for this dress I’m designing. The way it shines and blends in with the material is simply to die for,” Carol Bells’ eyes were wide and pleading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine...can I just find the right shade of color that matches your, pleasseee,” he went down to his knees and hands clasped together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...don’t you even think bout taking it,” Dickory begrudgingly took out the blue goldstone and let the troll try to replicate it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are my literal favorite right now, Daffy is so gonna scream when he sees this dress.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Some questionable</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel like my brain is melting in all the right way,” Baize Maze, Satin and Chenille mother, hummed out as she laid on the grass. She wasn’t the only one there as many trolls were all zoned out with a peaceful look on their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaz said nothing as he continued to play for them. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright maggots!” Clampers shouted out to all the trollings. “Our goal is simple! Go high and let’s fly!” Then not even a moment after she was spiraling toward the tops of the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel like I should be stopping this,” Fani said to himself as he watched some of the Pop trollings use their hairs to launch themselves high up the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” Fume grinned as then catapulted up the tree by one of the trollings and was now hanging from one of the branches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no reason,” the Classical trolling then looked to the only adult supervision leaning by the same tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as they don’t hurt themselves,” Sid Fret shrugged and suddenly he then held a giggling Pop trolling by the foot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for catching me,” she flipped over, landed on the ground, went back a few feet, then promptly launched herself upwards once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I guess if you can’t beat them, be resigned to the inevitable outcome,” he promptly sat down and watched the chaos unfold. At least they were having fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Trollzart was calmly sipping tea with, strangely, Creek and Pringle. The three of them were sitting out by one of the cafes that sold the softest chocoberry cookies. No words were shared, in fact, the older Pop troll and Classical leader had just wordlessly decided to sit with the lone Pop troll on a mere whim when they saw him sitting by himself. The three have yet to have any words spoken to one another than their greeting, but sometimes good tea and quiet company is all a troll could need at times.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In a weird sort of way, it wasn’t a terrible catastrophe as many supposed when the Pop trolls finally had a proper conversation with the other trolls. There were still the ups and downs, no doubt about that, but with Poppy's own assurance and seeing some of the Snack Pack, and eventually, others, interact with the trolls, it wasn’t so bad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But something a bit beautiful did come on the fourth day. It was something a few trolls were heavily anticipating for many years now.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not at all a quiet day as trolls inside of the Bunker were yelling and hollering at one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All I’m saying is that we should add more sprinkles to it!” Diamond said as he held out a large bowl filled halfway with sprinkles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you already put enough in there!” Ari shot back, looking at the cupcake that was basically all sprinkles at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But we can add more!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s already more in it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it’s not enough!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it damn well is!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Add hazelnuts to it!” Beetlehove held back a chuckle as twin glares sharpen towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That thing-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you even think-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I truly do fear for all of them at times,” Hickory mused as watch the argument unfold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It could be worse,” Darnell pointed out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very true,” the yodeler then noticed that their third member was being a little quieter than usual. “Hey, honeybee, what’s on that pretty little mind of yours?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch daze broke as a faint blush appeared, “nothing...well actually,” he stood up straight as he then reconsidered his previous words as he gathered his confidence. “I actually do have something on my mind, would you mind following me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two barely had to exchange glances before agreeing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Show us the way starlight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like that the two taller trolls then began to follow the smallest troll out of his home and a bit deeper into the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Essence watched them go off with a smile a causally grabbed her youngest son's arm in his attempt to follow, “you’re not following them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on, now even a little?” He was waiting for years for this moment, he has to see how it goes down...and for potential blackmail material.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mother laughs, “no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awwwww.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gear silently watch the trio go off with a smirk. <em>'It was about time,'</em> she thought to herself as she settled down into her resting spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun in the sky was already starting to set when they were walking, but the trail they were on was strangely lit up by glowing green flowers on the borders. It gave their little journey an almost mystical feeling and something else that they couldn’t quite place. Then at the end of the path opened up to a small clearing that gave an iridescent glow from the small multi-colored flowers all around the trunks of the tree. The vines hanging from the branches amplify the mood surrounding the area as it was gently swaying with the breeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Yodeler and Funk troll marveled at the scene in front of them, it almost looked like it came straight out of a fairytale book. They wanted to ask how he found this place, but kept their silence when they saw their longtime crush's anxious face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We...we met over five years ago,” he softly began with nerves all bundled up in his stomach like fireflies were ready to erupt straight out. “And I met so many trolls along the way, but I am especially happy that I met the two of you. Not that I wasn’t happy to meet everyone else!” He barked out suddenly, “it’s just that, well, I am really happy that I met the two of you, and I know this is probably so strange to just meet you out here like this when it’s almost night and the both of you should probably be already-,” he stopped when twin hands gently touched his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay take your time,” Hickory gently smiled down at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not going anywhere,” Darnell continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch nerves did ease at their comforting faces, each and every time it always worked, but his heartbeat didn’t. It continued to thrum in his ears, but this wasn’t out of panic like he was familiar with. No, this one was different, this one was his courage. He gently grabbed the hands that were on his shoulder and held them together. “You both don’t even know how much you mean to me. I swear at times I can feel like my entire being just light up in pure euphoria when I see even one of you for a moment. You make me feel like I am the freest troll alive just by being with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hickory,” he turned to said troll whose eyes were blown open at the realization of what was being implied. “you are my sun when my days get too dark and I can’t even breathe. You bring forth a new life in me for even a moment longer than I would ever wish and hope for. Darnell,” he spun towards the Prince whose eyes were wide and his heart beating widely, “you are my cloud when my days just need a blanket of shelter that eases me from my coldest of nightmares. You breathe in a change in me that I never thought I could achieve nor even wonder before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even with the words I speak now, they still can’t correctly describe just how much I truly care for the both of you. It feels like my entire self is in complete awe of you both. So instead let me say this a bit bluntly,” he reluctantly let go of their hands, though he couldn’t help but smile when there were delayed reactions from the other two as they didn’t let go until a few seconds later. He took out two items from his hair, in one hand there was an anklet with different shades of purple all crisscrossing together and upon it was a small orb shaped like a cloud. On the other hand, he held out a pair of earrings with an orange sunlike shape gemstone with the rays being various shades of yellow, it was encased in a silver metal clasp. Branch had asked each of his crushes family how they court the other trolls in their nations, let just say that he has more than enough information to make a book out of it. He then holds up the anklet to Darnell and the earring to Hickory. “I adore the both of you down to the pits of my soul, would you allow me to court you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it’s not often to catch the two trolls in front of him off guard, usually, they are the ones that are calm and collected even in the midst of a storm. But right now their faces had begun to glow a cherry red with Branch hypnotic words to them reached their ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really wasn’t expecting this,” Darnell finally choked out, his tongue felt all glued up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can say the same,” Hickory cleared his throat, it felt all types of clogged right now. “Honestly we thought we would approach you first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Branch was a bit taken aback by that and his hair started to shift in anticipation. Did that mean what he thinks it means?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two didn’t even need to look at one another as they took something out of their pockets and they both held two items in separate hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darnell had a golden pair of ornate earrings that shined so brightly that the glow flowers paled in comparison. On his other hand, held a beautifully encrusted necklace in the shape of three ethereal glowing green stars interlocked with one another with a familiar blue string holding it all together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory had a neon blue anklet with small violet stones placed all throughout the string in his left hand, they seemed to be almost reflecting off one another to give it an otherworldly glow. In his right hand laid a necklace as well, but the string was in a very familiar shade of orange and this one held a blue gemstone in the shape of a diamond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Branch a minute before he realized where he saw that string from the necklaces before. “Are those your hair?” Then like a tree impacting his skull, the realization hit him straight on. “You two grew out your hair...for me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Over four years and I have yet to even think about regretting it since,” the yodeler's deep voice vibrated throughout the clearing. “You are the passion and the drive with that fire in your eyes that just don’t stop. You just keep on trekking forward and forward so much that you inspire me to do the same! I don’t think I have ever felt so motivated, so determined before I ever met you my honeybee. Darnell, you are the calm of our storm, you know just how to center the two of us when we get our heads stuck in the clouds. So I ask both of you, may I court you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might not be good with words like the two of you are,” the Prince started with a small chuckle. “But I do know that when I’m with the both of you, it just feels so right. It’s like I can breathe a bit easier whenever I am with you, whether it be racing down a mountain or just huddling together upon a field. I just feel like you were the missing pieces that I needed, so can I court you both?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch stood shocked at the turn of events as he then snorted to himself and gave a low chuckle, “I feel like an idiot to not notice sooner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So do we,” Hickory and Darnell smiled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at them with the most heartfelt look he could give them as he spoke, “I accept your gift.” Then with all the courage he had left, he exhausted that from his speech, he gave Hickory and Darnell a kiss on the cheek each.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their eyes were blown open at the surprising action, but it quickly turned their heart into a soft mush at their lover. Then before the gray troll could say anything, the two gave a peck on each side of Branch cheek as softly spoke. “I accept your courtship.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The said troll face turned a bright red as he mumbled under his breath, “I feel like I could rival a strawberry right now. Can I put my gifts on the two of you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as we can do the same,” and with barely a blush the three all put their intended gifts on their partners. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These are absolutely beautiful stones, Citrine and Orange Sapphire,” Hickory admired his earnings before he put it on. Branch’s pair went on the lower part of his ear, while Darnell’s pair went a bit above the previous pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darnell silently admired his two treasures as he leaned down and put Hickory’s on his left ankle and Branch’s on his right one. He has never seen a type of material with those elegant shades of colors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It really is beautiful...wait a minute is this Alexandrite and Jadeite?” He examined the stones and now that he looks at it closer, Jadeite has a quality that lets it glow in the dark, while Alexandrite changes color depending on the light. “Amazing,” he said in awe as he clutched the two in hands...his gray hands...his smile slowly began to fade away as he took a look at his gray hands and his heart wrenched. He quickly looked away, not wanting to think about it, but his partners had already noticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're still you no matter what you look like,” Hickory softly told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t defy who you are,” Darnell took a step closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...a small part of me thought that if I finally confessed to the two of you, I would get my colors back, but more than that,” he lowered his head in shame and tears welled up in his eyes. “I wanted to show you that I am so happy when I’m with you, but my damn skin thinks otherwise! Please believe me when I say I have never felt so alive when I’m with the both of you, it just that this thing I-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Hickory quickly cupped his cheek as Darnell put an arm around his shoulder. “Don’t you be calling a part of you a thing now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-,” he was gently cut off once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is okay that you don’t have your colors back, we already accept you as you are. Love isn’t a cure all no matter what the fairytales may say, but we know that you being gray takes away from the fact that you love us my starlight,” the Funk troll determinedly spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time, patience, and support are the keys and luckily we have all three, together,” Hickory gently knocked his and Branch’s forehead together. “So no matter what you may look like, no matter what any troll may say, we will stand by you with all our hearts, okay honeybee,” Hickory comforted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch let the tears fall down as he smiled and leaned his head closer to both the warm hand cupping his cheek and the protective arm holding him tight, “Yeah...yeah I won’t stop. I won’t stop trying to gain my colors back that I swear, but until then I will love both of you with all of my heart, soul, and mind, my sun and rain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three continued in their tight embrace as they all huddled together in the clearing and looked to the night sky and watched the stars appear above them. It truly was a beautiful sight.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope I lived up to your expectations in the confession scene! XD first time ever writing a confession scene!! </p>
<p>It always bugged me a little on why Branch was the only troll that turned gray. So I just said f it and made my own little headcanon, it makes the most sense to me. Though I am interested to know more if they ever dive in deeper into the lore.</p>
<p>As usual, tell me what kind of songs you think would mesh well with this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Things are Looking Up, One Way or Another...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back everyone!! And okay no joke I was curiously looking through the tops hits and this story was the THIRD ON THE FIRST PAGE! Like holyyyy shittt!! This would not have been even possible without all of you amazing people!!!</p>
<p> So THANK YOU!!! Now ONTO THE STORY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 26: Things are Looking Up, One Way or Another...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was night time before the trio returned to the Bunker, faces flushed with contentment and the nippy breeze that had picked up. They were so far gone for one another that they barely realize that they entered the Bunker...that was their undoing as they had astutely forgotten that the home was not quite empty when they left as they came face to face with Cooper's eager grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooooooo,” he walked closer with a mischievous look with his datapad out and a certain gray firefly on his shoulder, who had the same look. “You have fun on your walk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t alone as the majority of the foreign trolls, who shared eager looks as well, were now there due to Cooper excitedly texting to all of them about what was about to go down. He was sooo not about to let this die down for even a second if he could help it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...why just why?” Branch said when he saw who was standing in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Hickory had to refrain himself from pinching his nose. This would be the kind of thing they would do...so would he if the situation was reversed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom why,” Darnell looked at his mother who was grinning like the devil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be glad I stop him from following you,” she replied back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...thank you for that,” did he say devil? He meant a goddamn angel, D.C would have embarrassed him forever if he saw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooo,” Dickory cut in with a smirk as he looked at his brother's new earrings. “Got something you all would like to say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio all exchanged looks as they held each other hand, Branch was happily holding both of theirs, as they announced, “we’re courting each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If you thought it was loud the day before, the eruption of noise that emerged from the usually silent Bunker was catastrophic as they all cried out in joy at their friends/family finally getting together. Blissy was hugging Taiki and Ari in joy, the Country trolls all threw up their hats in the air, Wani was giving Carol a side hug as they pumped their fists up high, all the trollings were also running around the trio in pure joy. Even Barb, Chaz, Sid Fret, and the Classical trolls were applauding the lovers. Needless to say, everyone was more than happy to see the three of them finally get together, it was more than a long time coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was about damn time!” The older Yodeler troll shouted through the noise, “do you know how long I had to watch this sad excuse of a pebble pin after ya?” He quickly dodged a rock being thrown at him, courtesy of his wee baby brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like seriously bro, you were a hot mess!” Cooper laughed, he averted his gaze as his brother just stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have seen B when he was looking at ‘em when he thought no troll was watching,” Riff grinned widely even when Branch gave him the </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They can finally stop making lovey wovey eyes at each other!” Baile screeched out, making the newly made lovers even redder as everyone's laughter grew louder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BUZZZ!!” Gear was flying all around the room before finally settling down on her best friend's shoulder and nuzzling his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am seriously tempted to throw you all out of here,” he grumbled. He wanted to cover his face as it turned red, but both of his hands were currently being occupied right now. “That includes you too,” he said to his longest friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bzz!” She had absolutely no regrets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following day Branch, who was reluctantly separated from his lovers, was helping out Cooper carry some Torch bloom flowers to the stage that is being prepped quite a bit away from the village due to Branch’s own paranoia. The stage was meant for the Music Culture Concert that was being held in a few days, all that was left was a few last-minute preparations like the flowers, which has a nifty feature of acting out as an almost real life fire if you pluck one of the petals, is one of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is that we can use a little more fire,” Cooper said as he put down his pile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be glad that these aren’t actual fires,” Branch deadpanned, doing the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Coop, hey B,” Satin walked up from her break. She was previously finishing up the final designs on the curtains, every little thing has to be absolutely perfect in her opinion. The rest of the Snack Pack, a few Pop trolls, and Taiki Beat, for some reason, merely gave a curious glance at the trio before continuing their work. “Whatcha arguing about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t we need a little more flair into the flowers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The last time you wants firepower, it set the cafe on fire which then set off a chain reaction amongst the neighboring buildings next to it,” she deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...at least I’ll have supervision this time?” He chuckled as he actually had forgotten of that little incident, how was he supposed to know that flour was combustible?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch please watch-SQUEEEE!” She had let out an ear-piercing squeal when she finally got a proper look at the gray troll, more specifically, what was around his neck. “Is that what I think it is!?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa Satin are you alright?” Chenille had raced over to her followed by the rest of her friends. Some of the other Pop trolls wanted to get a closer look as well, but they rather not butt into what may be a private conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s-Gha-I mean-OH MY FOREST!” She couldn’t properly pronounce her words though many thoughts kept pushing out of her mouth at the same time. Until one came through as she spun her head back to Branch, “it happened?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you knew,” he had a feeling that she had known ever since the triplet’s birthday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Knew what?” Suki and Poppy curiously prodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satin winced, she did not mean to squeal that loud, she glanced at Branch in apology, he just sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I was trying to hide it,” he said with a shrug. He could hear Cooper trying to hold back his laugh at his friend's anxiety and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hide what?” Biggie and Creek, anxiously and calmly, asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly it was Guy Diamond who found out first as he noticed a certain something looped around Branch’s neck, his jaw dropped, and looked towards him. “When did that happen,” he pointed to his two necklaces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group all followed the glittery finger to see exactly what he was aiming at and sure enough, their own jaws fell to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just last night,” he replied to Diamond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're in a courtship,” Biggie whispered out in sheer disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh My Forest,” the DJ's eyes bulged out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Creek stayed silent, his eyes locked onto one thing and one thing only.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so happy for you,” Poppy excitedly yelled out in pure delight. “AHHHHH!!” She had the urge to run around the entire village at the incredible sight in front of her, “who is it?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Darnell and Hickory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait for real,” Chenille spoke, then she realized something as she whipped her heads towards her sister. “When did you find out about this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I had an inkling ever since the Lonesome Flats, it was just properly realized during the birthday party,” she smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those three are head over heels I have to admit,” Smidge said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not even gonna ask how you knew,” the gray troll sighed then he cautiously asked, “Was I that obvious?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly nahh,” she waved her hand. “Just saw that you were a bit happier with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you realized you liked them,” Poppy said as she managed to calm down though it was only a Smidge. Her smile was still wide enough that it could explode from her face, she was just so HAPPY FOR HIM!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Over four years!” Cooper exclaimed when he finally managed to wrangle down his laughter. “All of us had to watch for over four years of these idiots pining after one another! And let me tell you the number of times they flirted with each other, I was so close to just locking them all in a closet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t flirting!” Branch hissed out while also making very sure to look at any of the Snack Pack growing grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah surreee,” he dragged it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just help set up the stage,” he was thoroughly done with this entire exchange as he walked off. But before that, he was stopped by Poppy. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so happy you found special trolls for you,” she sincerely told him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Branch was silent as the rest of the group gave off their own gratitude and congratulations. He took it all in before looking back to Poppy and quickly gave her a hug. “Thank you,” softly said then without a word else, he left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Pink Princess stood frozen for a few moments before a huge smile blossomed on her face. “Alright, everyone! Let’s get back to work!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” They all exclaimed, not noticing that they were missing a troll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch,” the familiar soft voice made said troll turn around. He hasn’t heard that tone in years. “When you have time free, would you mind if I could talk to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...sure,” and with that Branch watched as Creek nodded and left to help his friends. He had no idea why he even agreed, he was about to walk into this completely blindsided. Branch began to fiddle with his necklaces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now this is interesting,” Branch muttered to himself when he followed Creek back to his spot. “I swear I have been all over the Deep Forest, yet I don’t think I have ever come across this spot before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit surprising really,” the purple troll softly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t even think you actually ventured into here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was always curious,” he fiddled with some vines in his hands. “Besides every troll needs some peace and quiet every once in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right...why did you bring me here?” He turned to face him, but paused at his bro-Creek body expression, he hasn’t seen that anxiety pop back up in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creek could begin this all by bringing up the past, trying to look back at all the good times they shared, the hardships they faced together, and they were brothers though and through, but that seems wrong. That seems like he is trying to emotionally manipulate him into the way they used to and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>the thought of using his brother like that. Instead, he takes a deep breath and he begins to sing because, for the first time in a long while, he doesn’t know how to properly convey his own emotions that swirl inside his soul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't know why I said the things I said to you. Caught up in the moment, I was ignorant,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Branch was a bit startled by the abrupt singing before he fully took in the lyrics. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I had to make you see things from my side, Laying down my pride, I need to tell you how much. I need you to know that you were right. Come around and change my mind. Oh, can you hear what I am saying,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Creek simply lets his memories envelop him, letting that fuel him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I could go back in time again I would, I would, I would. Be better and gentle and different, I would, I would, I would. If I could make you believe again I would, I would, I would. I would take back all the things I said, I would, I would, I would.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would have not called him that. He wouldn’t have called him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>blank out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wouldn’t have left his side if only he had been stronger. If only…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How would you want it? how do I say it? How do I let you know that I'm sorry? How would you want it? how do I say it? How do I let you know!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point Branch had realized that this was no simple apology song from the trip, but what makes him think that a song would change a damn thing? He pushed </span>
  <b>
    <em>him first. </em>
  </b>
  <span>He was the one who walked away from him first, he was the one who sneered upon him, he was the one who...who is currently fragile...he hasn’t seen him that open in a while...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lately, I've been tossing, turning every night. Thinking that if I should meet up with you. Oh but then I remembered the words of cruelty that I said to you. With every day that passes, oh I realize how much,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he can’t count the times where he just lay awake at his own venom that poisoned his heart. He can’t remember the times where he almost just left his pod to go back to Branch, his own brother, and just want to kneel down and apologize, but those </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn eyes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was never strong back then, maybe not even now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to know brother, you were right,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Branch sucked in a breath at that word, but Creek continued to sing of what he unknowingly sang. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come around and change my mind. Oh, I can't believe it. Oh, don't leave me hanging: Oh, can you hear what I am saying?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> He clutched his chest as he could feel the tears wanting to leave, but he dragged his nails in to stop the fall. This was not the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I could go back in time again I would, I would, I would. Be better and stronger and different, I would, I would, I would. If I could make you believe again, I would, I would, I would. I would take back all the things I said, I would, I would, I would,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he spread out his arms in surrender, not knowing the imprinted nail marks left on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here it is, This is it. I just wanna make it right.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s laying it all down right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here it is This is it, Whatever it takes it's fine.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Branch may not ever forgive him, but that was never his aim in the first place as he finally let the tears fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know we're better than giving up. You and I both know that we're not done. We got that something that everyone wants,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>all he wanted to do was show his brother his guilt, his admittance, his shame. He wants to show him all he is and was and what he could be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>S-so I keep telling you that If I could go back in time again I would, I would, I would. B-be better and wiser and different, I would, I would, I would. I-If I could make you believe again, I would, I would, I would. I would take back all the things I said, I would, I would, I would,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he can barely see out of his eyes, he can’t even sing properly…he really wants to breakdown now...he sings the last lines instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-How would you want it, how do I-I say it. How do I let you know tha-at I'm sorry. How would you want it, how do I say it? How do I let you know-w?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let the lines linger out as he tried to muffle his sobs. He couldn’t release it out like this, not right now, but then a hand on his arm stops him. It was Branch. That pushed his throat to speak, “I-I can’t say just how sorry I am. M-my actions, my words, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>every-ything</span>
  </em>
  <span> ruined it all. I am sorry I let the pressure get to me, I’m sorry that I wasn’t stronger for you, I’m sorry that I use those words on you. I’m sorry I couldn’t-,” then the Hug Time bracelet interrupted him with its chime. He ripped it angrily off his wrist and chucked it as far away as he could with tears still streaming down his face, his throat hoarse, his entire heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching </span>
  </em>
  <span>and two arms wrapped around him from behind...he goes absolutely lacks. “Branch, what-huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be perfectly honest I am still infuriated with you, with how you treated me all these years, with every little thing you said and did to make me feel less than insignificant,” the gray trolls could feel the troll wilting at each word he spoke. “Quite frankly, it’s going to take a long time before we could ever repair what we use to have, I mean it’s way too broken up and stomped on to even think of going back to what we had before,” he could feel Creek's heart thrum and his grip almost tighten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you were my brother first out of everything,” he felt him go completely still. “You were my brother when I had my first panic attack and you panicked alongside me, but you researched ways to help me center myself before the next one hit. You were my brother when all the rest would just sneer at me for my gray skin, but you were the one who fought back against them and stayed back me. You were my brother when we watched the sunset from the big tree that we weren’t allowed to go on…we made a promise that day to stand by one another and by the Forest have we been doing a shit job at that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I was the one who left you first,” Creek softly rebutted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but,” he spun the purple troll around to face him. “we both made that promise and when I willingly left you, I broke that promise as well. This is a two-way street okay, this,” he pointed to both of them. “this is something we have to work on together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? How? What I did-what I did back then-I ruined what we had!” he shouted out. “I single handle destroyed our own brotherhood because I was too pathetic to stand up for myself and stand by you. I couldn't even look you in the eye and tell you all the nasty things I said straight to your face because I still don’t believe them! But I had to say them because it was so damn easier to make you hate me back then and pretend that this is what was meant to be. That this is all we would ever succumb to, that this-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother,” Branch's gentle voice stopped him in his tracks, he didn’t even notice that he had begun latching onto his hair as he looked, then his heart stopped at what he said. “I forgive you,” his soul stilled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” He begged to know, he wants to know why. “You even said you are mad at me?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Course I am and I will never forget what you have done, but I forgive you,” he stretched his arms wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What-why are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s called a hug,” he lightly jokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But why? I mean you don’t even-,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up and give me a hug brother,” strangely enough that was enough to push Creek forward and wrap his arms around him well. Then he lets go of all the bottled up shame that has been plaguing him, of the guilt that won’t stop following him, and finally his tears as he begins to sob freely letting it all pour down once more. Branch just tightly held back in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things won’t be the same between them like before, it’s no fairytale, but what they are living in is real. And the reality of all of this is that time and trust will have to help them grow to something not necessarily new, but maybe better. But that concern is for later, when they both can see the world once more, right now all they need to do is just hug one another and that is perfectly fine too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no party, no big show, no kind of enraged outburst that truly made the Pop trolls realize that the lone gray troll wasn’t just that. In fact, it was nothing big that finally put things into perspective, it was actually just a normal day for Branch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one time pleaseee,” Baile begged on her knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be very careful,” Tocar mimicked his sister pose, while Canta and Fume were stifling their laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll be more careful than Aunt Cordelia locking up all the woodworks and tools whenever we come round!” Clampers spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good things I keep mine out of reach,” Branch muttered to himself. “And the answer is still no. Why do you think it would be the least bit okay to bungee jump off the tallest tree and dive into the lake?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sid let them launch themselves into the trees using the Pop trollings hair,” Fani deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait what?!” Dickory, Ludwing, and Wani, who were walking alongside them, did a double take.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No that sounds about right,” Riff said nonchalantly, T.B nodded alongside in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who let him trollsit again?” Branch said as he pinched the crest of his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t bout to be me, it’s way too hot for any of that, that day,” Dickory grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group was currently at one of the local ponds inside of the village, Branch had offered to watch over the younger trolls for the day as he was finished with all of his tasks. Riff, Wani, Lundwing, Taiki Beat, and Dickory joined in as they had nothing better to do. It was quite a strange sight to the Pop trolls and it wasn’t because of the different trolls all mixed together, they got used to that on day two. Instead, it was seeing the usual grumpy gray troll look not grumpy at all, in fact, he almost looked content with them. The lingering trolls all spread out throughout the area began to quietly whisper to one another as they subtly continue to watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think he had any other mood than angry,” some of them muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t seem the least bit bothered by the other trolls,” a couple mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, it’s kinda adorable seeing any troll get along with the trollings,” a few even cooed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And for once, Branch paid no mind to the whispers as, before anyone could react, a short scream then a loud splash suddenly occurred. Dickory was now face first inside of the pond and Clampers was on the edge with outstretched arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What in-?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you say you were hot? A dip in the pond will cool you down faster than a gust of wind,” Clampers innocently said, but her wicked grin said otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bwhahaha!” Wani was double over laughing as she clutched her stomach. “Now that’s-WHOA!” Now she was soaking wet as she laid floating in the pond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Karma!” The triplets unanimously shouted with laughter, until they too were then pushed into the depths below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were saying,” Fume grinned maniacally along with Clampers, both turned their attention towards the nearest trolls, Taiki Beat and Beetlehoven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me twice,” with a grin T.B floated quickly to the pond with an eager grin. “GERONIMO!!” He made quite the splash as a wave erupted and covered the trolls still in the pond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Rock and Country trolling were wide-eyed at the surprise tactic, but swiftly changed gears to their other target, who was fleeing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I rather not get wet if you don’t mind,” the Classical troll said as he flew higher in the air, not knowing of the danger that awaited him. “Though it does seem like a truly-,” he felt his wings lock together. For that split second he just sees his nephew smiling behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a nice fall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh deEAAARRR!” He fell right out of the sky and belly-flopped straight into the pond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow Fani, I didn’t know you had it in you,” Riff commented, unsuspecting of the fate that awaited him as he drew closer to the edge to get a better look. “If I didn’t know better, I would think that this was the-whoa now!” The Rock troll had developed a sixth sense when Fume tried to sneak attack him at times, so it was with this that he managed to duck as the two remaining trollings on the ground trying to tackle him into the pond. They missed and instead they themselves dived headfirst into the pond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, man! Should have seen that coming!” Fume splashed around then he laughed as he covered his face when Clampers swam from underneath and shoot water from her mouth at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Riff did manage to duck in time, he forgot that he was still close to the edge and his lean forward made him almost fall off the edge. His saving grace was that he managed to hold onto the edge and save himself. “Branch, help me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said troll had a peculiar look cross his face as he grabbed the Rock trolls hands and for a brief moment, he felt relief. That was until Branch smirked as he leaned in close and whispered, “Long live the King,” and promptly threw him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AHHH-I AM BOTH PROUD AND REGRETFUL THAT I SHOWED YOU THAT MOVIE-AHHHH!!!” He screamed out as he was flung inside with the rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirks and watches as the purplish troll cannonball straight into the water, “that’s for messing with my tools arrangement!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro I told you I’m sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Payback still tastes so swEEEETTT!” He felt himself fly forward as he too was then pushed into the water. He spat water out of his mouth as he looked up and sees Fani smiling down at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems that I am the winner,” then he was suddenly spitting out water as the water was splashed at him. “I more than deserve that, I believe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch simply let out a hearty laugh at the sight of a drenched soaked Fani. It wasn’t anything special as the rest of the trolls laughed along with him, but it was completely new for the Pop trolls that were watching with jaws wide open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he laughing?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think he could do that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I might be seeing things, but did Branch just play a joke on that one troll?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He can laugh?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That and so much more,” the whispering trolls shut their mouths when they noticed that Poppy had somehow joined them without any one of them even noticing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poppy! What do you mean by more?” Daffodil asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Princess said nothing and instead, she pointed at two approaching trolls making their way to the pond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honeybee...should I even ask why you all are in the pond right now?” Hickory arched his eyebrow at the strange, but not the strangest, sight before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well one thing led to another and here we are,” he spread out his arms in emphasis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That does tend to happen,” Darnell commented. “Mind if we join in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all!” The trollings screamed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mind if I do,” the Yodeler backed up a few spaces and made a running leap inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Funk troll didn’t even say a word as he jumped straight in too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both simultaneously made a splash and for a brief moment all was silent until Branch felt himself get lifted from the water, but instead of being startled he laughed even louder, he very well knows whose arms are around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I scare you?” He could feel the Prince’s low voice vibrate through his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest,” he smiled up at him then it grew as he felt another pair of arms encircle his right side. “Not even you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t tryin to scare ya,” the bounty hunter crisply said as he gave a kiss to his cheek on his side, while Darnell did the same to the opposite cheek. “Tryin get a fast one on ya, think it worked,” he smiled and watched his partner's face light up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just do that out of the blue,” the mechanic moaned as he sunk as low as he could into the waters, it was a bit difficult to do when he was a bit trapped by two pairs of arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The duo just chuckled at their blushing partner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do that mushy stuff elsewhere,” Dickory loudly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio just looked at each other as the same thought occurred in each of them with a mischievous grin. They let go of one another and began to swim towards the older Yodeler troll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Nelly!” He dived down under to get some speed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-did that just happen?” One of the Pop trolls breathlessly replied as they watched the tender scene unfold beneath them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better believe it,” Cooper spoke when he skipped up next to Poppy. “I can’t even tell you the times where they just swoon in each other's presence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I wasn’t hallucinating when I saw that Branch had two necklaces around his neck...they are courting gifts aren’t they,” Ruby questioningly looks towards the unaffected trolls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” He said cheerfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” and that was all that was said as they silently gazed upon the scene below them. After all, this was just a regular day for Branch, but for the Pop trolls, they are witnessing a new experience, a new side, a new life that they never thought could happen to the once grumpy troll. This is when their eyes finally began to truly open to the life of Branch and boy, they realized that they had a lot to learn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Done,” the gray troll smiled down at his complete music. It took him a while, say a few years, to complete a song, but he was finally done. Usually, it takes him a way shorter time to compose a song to gift to his friends, this was not any ordinary song. No, this is one that he plans on singing himself to his friends when the time comes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bzz,” Gear flew towards him as she looked at the sheets of paper. “Uzz buzz?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know when,” he admitted and fell back into his chair, “but I want to try for sooner than later because I will sing this one day, this I swear on the leaves on the trees. And when I sing, I will pour my entire being into this song, because they all deserve it for supporting me throughout the years, every last bit of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He determinedly spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzz,” she proudly purred as she nuzzled his cheek. The once lone paranoid troll who loathed any loud noises was now a social butterfly of a confident troll who can smirk in the face of the unknown. She was so proud of how far he had come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t have made the first step without you,” he patted her gently. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HELLO MY FELLOW TROLLS!!” Poppy loudly announced through the microphone when the spotlight shone on her. WHO'S READY TO BEGIN THE MUSIC CULTURAL CONCERT!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd roared in excitement as they directed their attention towards the stage. At first glance the stage design was decorated in a simple manner with a wooden deck and sparkly red curtains tied up and at the top was a beautifully decorated golden harp, but this is the Pop trolls were talking about here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wooden stage may seem simple at first, but deep within the floorboards Branch and some of the mechanics installed are different design sets and background scenes that would compliment all the different styles of music. The curtains were handmade to not only look great but to hold up a troll weight in case they would like to swing from it, they had the Rock trolls specifically in mind for this one. There were so many different lights powered by fireflies, obviously, and even a few safe fireworks littered all backstage, but their crowning achievement has to be the harp itself. While the base of the instrument was golden, the strings were another story as they didn’t just shine the customary colors that represented the stringed nations. Instead, it shone different facets of colors as they glimmered underneath the moonlight sky, Chenille, Satin and many other fashionistas did very much drool over the exquisite colors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, the Pop trolls went all out with it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that’s what I’m talking about!!” Right when she said that a bright stream of colors erupted from the flowers as they soared up to the sky and exploded, the sheer burst managed to push back the trolls with both the wind and the light that now illuminated the area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch body twitched by just how high and how bright the fireworks were, but then he saw that all of the trolls, both Pop and the visitors, were all in awe of the beauty of it, so he forced himself to relax.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Nothing bad is going to happen,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he silently thought to himself and continued to watch the fireworks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now before we begin let me say something,” everyone quieted down for Poppy. “I have traveled all across the nations meeting all these different trolls in the crowd today,” she pointed to them, “and I am so grateful that I not only got to learn things from them but experience their way of life. So today this concert is not just to learn of all the different music that our friends thrive from, but it’s now a symbol, a fact in fact, of our new beginnings, of a new change, of a new li-!” She was interrupted when she felt herself shake without warning, only it wasn’t just her. Everything began to shake, from the trolls to the lights to the ground. Then she heard it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She may have been young, but she felt a cold shiver encase her heart at the familiar sound. Older trolls were now stiff in fear, while the younger ones and the outside trolls (By The Forest, they shouldn’t be here. They shouldn’t be here. By The Forest, she invited them to their deaths) all trying to figure out what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No. No. No,” Branch whispered hopelessly to himself as he stood frozen. For the life of him, he can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>move! This can’t be happening.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bergens,” her father whimpered out, and then they saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creature looked wild with the branches and sticks all in its hair. It’s size easily surpassed the tree and it stood out with its purple skin and the dirty, muddied, clothes that it wore. But the most frightening of it all was its teeth. It’s crooked, jagged teeth all lined up in a vicious grin as it looked down upon them all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha,” it lowly said, then one gruesome hand opened its pouch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...so how bout that ending XD If you think that’s bad wait till you see then next chapter!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Songs</p>
<p>Creek apology: “How to Say Sorry,” by Middle School and ÊMIA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...yeahhh soooo all I’m gonna leave off is this before you jump in. No one is safe. </p>
<p>Enjoy~</p>
<p>Also slight WARNING!! There's gonna be some slight chilling scenes. Nothing too bad, just some parts may make you squirm and cringe a bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 27:</b> <b>Ready As I’ll Ever Be </b></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“RUUNN!” Poppy desperately yelled out before the hand could descend upon them, then a second voice quickly followed as the mad chaos unfolded with each scream and cries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The hand drew nearer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“CAMOUFLAGE NOW!” Branch shouted out, Poppy frantic voice snapped him out of his frozen horror as he then sprinted towards the nearest trolls, Chaz, Dickory, and Blissy, and pushed them close to the other Pop trolls. “HIDE THOSE WHO AREN’T ABLE!” He is petrified, he is scared, he can feel his heart racing, but right now all of that is overcome by sheer adrenaline. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He has to save them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He runs even faster when he hears the </span>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The hand is now upon them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wani couldn’t believe this was actually happening, that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>creature </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be here, but here </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>is and all she can do is grab onto Baby Bun’s hand and book it. Hoping, praying, that everything will be alright-that their friends and all the trolls in the village will be safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch out!” She heard Baby Bun scream, but before she could do anything, she felt herself being pushed away. Then she frantically checked to see if her friend was alright (and didn’t try to sacrifice herself), she breathed when she still felt her hand in hers, but her breath stilled when she realized that it wasn’t Bun who pushed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“KIM-PETIT!” They watched in horror as their silent friend tried to viciously wiggle her way out of the creature’s grip, but the hand didn’t move an inch as she was then placed inside the pouch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Baby Bun very reluctantly dragged Wani forward and into the tall grass, she didn’t want to leave. She wanted to stay and kick that thing’s ass, but she knows that right now she is completely, hilariously, powerless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wani numbly lets herself get dragged along and listlessly watch the creature turn around for another catch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are days that Smidge really curses her short features and today is one of them as she very well knows that she has no chance in hell that she would be able to outrun the hand looming above her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Dinkle!” A familiar voice shouted out and she watched as Biggie scooped up his friend, who was a few feet from her. The next thing the both of them knew, they were pinned by an immovable force and all they could see is darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tresillo, Tambora, and Marimba kept a brave face on as they each clutched one of their trollings and ran under one of the flowers. As much as they would like to have a heart attack and panic, their children are scared to their hairs, they have never felt this frightened ever (and doesn’t that take things into perspective with how the Pop trolls used to have to live like this), so they have to be the ones who keep them calm. Though it might not be for long as they don’t exactly blend well with the indigo flowers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby, help me camouflage,” the group minutely tense as a voice whispered, but the next thing they knew, the parents and triplets were now surrounded by a purple hue. The Reggaeton family looks to see two trolls, Ruby and Daffodil, standing on either side of them with complete focus. The parents give a silent nod of gratitude and stay completely silent amongst the noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fani thought it would be a good idea to fly high into the trees, but he forgot one important variable. He is not the fastest flier and that is made evident as the Bergen reaches out to grab him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. Fly!” He whispered harshly to himself, but unfortunately, it was to no avail as the hand swooped up to snatch him...or that would have been the case if he wasn’t pushed off to the side. “Oof!” He sporadically flew out of balance, but quickly righted himself. His heart plummeted when he realized just who saved him. “UNCLE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get him out of here Lupin!” Beetlehoven screamed out to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fani felt himself being pulled upward, even when he made his way to the higher branches his eyes couldn’t stop looking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin wrapped his arm around him and pulled him deeper into the leaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satin always thought that she would go down with her sister, but never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that it would be Bergens that took them down...didn’t they already suffer enough from them? But here they are, she is still hair tied together with her twin and as the disgusting hand reaches for them only one thought crosses her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why should Che have to suffer with me?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And before she could even comprehend what she was doing, she whipped her hair and threw her twin as far as she could and, for the first time in a long while, she let go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SATIN! NOOO!” She watches as her twin screams out and tries to reach her hair back to her, but she was too far. That is the last thing Satin sees before her world is enveloped in black, but for some reason, she is strangely fine with that. Chenille is safe and that is all that matters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die! Please I don’t want to die!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fume pleaded in his mind as he could feel his brother's arms clenched tightly around him. He can hear his racing heartbeats and all the screams of mass chaos fill the nightmare land. He can almost taste the blood in his mouth as he keeps his tongue still, unwillingly to express his fear. He can see Trollex floating quickly beside them, staying near them-</span>
  <em>
    <span>he can see the grizzly hand draw near them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He squeezes his eyes, but then he hears a different sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GHAAA!” The creature suddenly roared in the night and in turn lifting the grotesque hand higher up and farther away from them. Fume takes a hesitant glance over Sid's shoulder and he sucks in a breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“RIFF!” While Fume didn’t know that Trollex quickly turned his head at the trolling sudden yell of his best friend's name, he could definitely feel his brother's head whip back and his eyes widen in something he hasn’t seen in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fear</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riff was currently by the monster's feet with a hammer held firmly in his hand, that said tool was currently being smacked repeatedly upon its toes in an almost whack-a-mole fashion. His quick thinking and bravery help save his friends, but unfortunately that didn’t stop the large hand from swooping down and grabbing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NOO!” Fume wasn’t the only one who cried out, he heard his brother's own coarse yells, Trollex hoarse screams, and a few more. But it did absolutely nothing as they could only helplessly watch their friend being stuffed inside the pouch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One singular thought echoed in Queen Essence and King Quincy’s minds as they kept their eyes focused on their sons ahead of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Keep them safe. Keep them safe. Keep them safe.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>They refuse to lose any of their children...they don’t think that they could handle it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(The years’ worth of tears. The endless battles against depression. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart wrenching truth of thinking him to be dead.) </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither one believes that they can survive it once more. So will do everything they can to make sure that never happens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MOM! DAD!” Essence and Quincy’s heart clenches as they hear their sons cry out to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if that means that they have to sacrifice their own lives for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They felt the hand lift the two of them up and away from their sons, they have no regrets. Then two figures appeared and faster than their minds could even process, they saw them each grab one of the calloused fingers and </span>
  <em>
    <span>p u l l.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GHAAAA-STOP THAT!” They all heard the beast scream in rage, which then turned into pure agony as they witnessed that one of the fingers was now severed completely off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you get!” Barb yelled out in pure rage with her hands all bloody and holding, what looks like, a very sharp flat head screwdriver. “You oversized piece of bitch! Now!” She held on tight when the hand began to shake and held the tool high, “LET GO OF MY FRIEND!” she plunged it down once more into the beast’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GHAA!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GO!” The other troll yelled at the two of them, who realized that they were free, and pushed them quickly off the mutilated hand and to their sons. The next thing they knew, Cooper and Darnell were hugging them tightly in their hiding spot amongst the tall grass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ever do that again,” Cooper whimpered as he pressed his face tighter against his mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Darnell did the same to his father's chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two said no promises as they both knew that it would be a lie instead, they clutch onto their children until Darnell spoke up as a deep pit formed inside of his lungs when he finally begins to think straight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t that Branch up there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m going to die! I’m going to die! I’m going to die! Imgoingtodie!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was the only thought process that was repeating in his mind as he foolishly ran up the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bergen’s arm. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m going to be nothing more than a light snack!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows that he should be running away. Running far, far away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘My body will be nothing more than a mutilated pile of mush!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows that this is the stupidest thing he has ever done. And he’s even including the time where he willingly fought against some of the most poisonous and venomous creatures in the forest and jungles just so that he can have samples of their poison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It won’t be quick. I’ll feel every single one of my bones break! Shatter! Crumble under its teeth!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows that this is the one that killed his grandma! He remembers it's nauseating eyes, it’s grotesque grin, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>the hands. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He knows! He knows! He knows! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heknowsheknowsheknowsheknows!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I may die today!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is afraid more than anything, he is terrified out of his very skin, but he still sharpens his hair and lets it dig inside all of the monster's cuts and it screams, he took in its screams of pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He may very well perish this very night-but he is not going to let any more trolls experience the same pain he felt. Not while he is still breathing.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jumps back from the hand that was about to swipe him up and instead recalls his hair and uses it to dig beneath its gritty fingernails and burrow deep inside. He is still absolutely terrified, he can hear his heart beating in his ears, but that gets overtaken by another fiercer emotion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Even if I have to use my own life, even if it doesn’t amount to anything more than a few seconds, I will keep the Bergen eyes locked on me. I will not let it take any more trolls.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he bravely stands up and faces his nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What in blazes is he doing?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Dawn thought to herself when she dropped off Clampers with Chaz and galloped off to Growly, who was helping another troll carry an injured troll. This may be one of the stupidest things he has ever accomplished and that is saying a whole lot, but dagnabbit, she is just so downright proud of him for facing his fear. A part of her wished that I’d didn’t involve actually trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>face </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, but that’s why he has family for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring em to safety, Peter and I have a vermin to hold off.” With a single nod of his head, Suki carried Carol Bells off. Mayor Dawn grabbed her lasso and Growly Pete readied his hair lasso and at the same time, the two of them threw it right around one of the monster’s fingers of the same hand that was trying to capture her nephew. “Got em!” She could feel her body begin to lift, but she shifted in time with the movement, this nasty ol beast ain’t got nothing on the critters back home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Growly!” He agreed as he bucked backward when the hand attempted to lift up higher, but it gave a hard flinch and yelled as it felt something break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack Crack “</span>
  </em>
  <span>AHHHHH!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the trolls could hear something break, most of them not even knowing that the sound came from two of the Bergens fingers breaking and, at the same time, dark hair burrows underneath the monster eyelids and another finger getting torn off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, all the trolls were after more than blood at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only after Dawn’s lasso was ripped out of her hands and Pete’s own was ripped did the two of them finally have to back down. They both let out a deep, nasty snarl to the monster and retreated back to where Clampers was hidden and waited. They can only hope that Branch makes it out safely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only when he noticed that all the trolls had finally evacuated to safety, including Barb who had to be dragged by Carol, did Branch decide that he had done enough. He knows that he can’t help the trolls inside the pouch, (By The Forest, he wishes he can, he wishes he had the ability to just dive right in and get them all out) but that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to help them when he has the chance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He made a promise and he is going to keep it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So with that, he swings off the monster ear and tries to land on one of the many branches on the tree. He aims for the higher ones, better foliage equal better coverage, and as soon as his hair is about to wrap around the wood-he stops….he is stopped in midair….he can feel it squeezing him tight….please no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He has been captured.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to squirm out of its hold. He uses his hair to pick at every single cut and scan, burrow his hair beneath her fingernails once more, even biting the hand-anything to break free! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t enough as the beast brings him to eye level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m gonna enjoy cooking you up,” it chuckled. Branch could feel his body ache as it squeezed him tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then snarled and whipped his hair right in her eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GHA! STOP THAT!” He felt his whole world spin as he was shook around like a rag doll, but then it stopped as the next thing he knew he was covered in darkness with only one voice calling out to him when he felt the hand release him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch! Shit, they got you too...don’t worry,” he felt an arm wrap around him, “well escape this.” Riff tried to reassure him, while the other captured trolls tried to find ways to either rip open the pouch or just brute force the zipper open. They may be trapped, but that does not mean that they're going to be damsels in distress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Didn’t expect to find any troll this far out of the Village.’ The lone creature pondered to itself as it watched the troll amble around the trees. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The night had just begun to take over when the small creature saw a troll, that seemed way too small than the rest of them bright puffers, all alone. But what really caught its eye in the first place was its skin color or rather, lack of color. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Never seen a troll like that before…’ the small creature watched the, too small and too quiet, troll make his way up the tree... until he fell. It gave a small yelp and was about to go over there, but instead saw the troll merely get up, despite its cuts and bruises, and try once again. ‘He is….so reckless?!’ The troll continued the same path as before, this time avoiding the broken branch, but it happened the same once more and he fell down and once more, he ignored his injuries and went back to climbing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Alright that's enough of that,” it declared and flew over to the troll once again climbing the tree. “Hey you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh?” The troll looked up and spotted the creature directly on the branch to his right. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Climb this one!” It flew around the more sturdy trunk in emphasis.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The troll blinked his eyes before it lit up in recognition as he then grabbed the area the creature was flying over. Then it repeated and repeated and repeated until finally, they both were at the top.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Umm thank you,” the troll said after he was finished collecting the berries and leaves that grew only on top of these trees.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well next time don’t be so reckless,” it said with a huff.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I feel like you just insulted me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause I did. What is this even for anyway?” It pointed to his pack of assorted woods, fruits, and other miscellaneous objects.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you curious about this?” The troll thought, “well I’m building a house-I mean Bunker and I need these to help finish off the walls. I heard that these are great insulators to keep the heat in,” he gave a small smile as he began to babble on as the two made their way back down the and, for some reason, down underground until they reached an area that held a table, a cabinet, a pile of materials, and a bed. Nothing more and nothing less.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Umm welcome to my Bunker,” the troll softly said as he just realized that he was back home. “Umm-well would you like something to eat?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It nodded its head, so the troll quickly made its way to his cabinet and pulled out a plate, and filled it with a golden red looking flower. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope you like this, I know it goes well with tea, but I heard that you all can eat flowers too,” and with that, he presented the food to it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It took a small bite before rapidly beginning to swallow it all down. ‘This has to be the most delicious thing I have ever tasted!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It seems that you like it, well Honey Rose is a good flavor,” he watched her for a bit before getting up, picking up one of his tolls, and proceeded to walk to the opposite side of the room. He was planning on making a storage unit in this one, so he needs the right measurements.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The creature paused in its ravenous feast to look at the troll in fond amusement when the little troll continued to work silently. It didn’t matter, it always liked the company...it was by themselves. Now that the creature thought about it, it didn’t see any other sign of any other trolls living here. Which was strange, usually there is some bigger troll that would be with a troll as small as him, but there isn’t and that doesn’t sit well with the creature at all. So with its mind made up, it flew towards the troll and sat on top of his head, which gave him a bit of a startle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh it’s just you, you must be done with your food...would you like to leave?” He said that last part a bit more quietly but was confused when the creature shook its head. “No? But wouldn’t your family miss you?” It shook its head once more, the troll came to a sad realization.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you not have a family?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It merely nodded and with that, the troll gave it a small pat on its head. “Oh...I don’t either...w-would you like to stay here? For a little while, I mean! You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to, I mean you probably already have a nice home and everything that you live comfortably in. Which is more than likely much, much better than this shabby-,” it gently smacked him on the head to stop and looked him in the eye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m staying here,” it replied.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The troll, who didn’t quite understand its exact words, understood what it meant and nodded his head. “Okay, okay. That is fine too...ummm I just realized that I don’t know your name...and now I realize that I never told you mine. Okay, well I am Branch and what's your name?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t got one,” it shrugged, the creature never ever thought about it before, not really much use for one. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t have one, well want me to name you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go ahead.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mhmm how about Apricot?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not being named after a fruit,” it shook its head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spindle?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would I spin?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bushel?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do I look like a bush?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gear?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...what’s a gear?” It tilted its head in confusion.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Branch pulled a gray looking metal out of the pile of materials. “This is a gear, it’s usually used to help transfer the speed of the torque along the line, which in turn helps power up the motor or machine. It is the most important component in so many mechanical machines and devices.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s gray,” it thought to itself and nodded and flew up Branch's shoulder. “I like it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well Gear it is then, nice to meet you,” Branch gave a small smile at the firefly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right back at ya,” she smiled up at him. “And don’t you worry, I’ll make sure to watch your back. Your reckless self sure looks like it needs all the help it can get.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, I still think you just insulted me right there.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heh”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remembers that day. She remembers that this was the day that she made a vow to keep her friend safe. Gear met the small reckless troll all alone and she made a promise to stay by his side, but right now she is unable to keep that promise!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buzz!” Gear, who watched her first friend get captured, was frantically trying to fly up and do anything to help him. But she is currently being held back by a very unwanted force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t barge in there,” said Creek as he kept a firm hold on the firefly. He is scared out of his mind, he can feel his bones quiver and shake just at the sight of </span>
  <em>
    <span>it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he will not let go of this angry firefly. He will not see her throw her life out like that and he also very much knows that this would utterly crush Branch if he ever found out about her death. Though she isn’t the only one who is trying to escape another troll hold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t do anything like this,” he heard Dickory quietly shout beside him as he kept a firm hold on his brother. Creek takes a small peak at the two and he can see the pure rage and desperation on Hickory's face as he tries to get himself out of the smaller troll hold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hickory is giving it his all to wretch himself away and just try anything, do anything, to help his lover </span>
  <em>
    <span>who is now captured by the same damn beast that was his own worst nightmares! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He can’t let that happen to him, he can’t! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little does he know, he wasn’t the only one who tried to leap out. Barb was currently being held back by a very reluctant Carol and Sid Fret. King Peppy had a firm grasp on his daughter as tears poured out of her. Dawn was holding on tight to Clampers, who was crying right in her aunt's hair as she quietly wailed about not saving her favorite cousin. Fani was hugging Trollzart as tightly as he could as he silently watched his nephew get taken. Darnell wanted to struggle against his mother's hold, wanted to just leap out to his partner and help him, but he can feel all of his family holding him down and he hears his father whisper to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too dangerous right now. Please wait, please have patience. I promise this is not how this will all end, just please wait.” He could hear his father beg him to stay, beg him to just stop, and damn it, he’s right. He doesn’t want him to be, but he knows he is, so he slumps down and watches it all to the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even Creek and Dickory wanted to help, but they too know that they don’t have the power to do anything at the moment, so now all they can do is wait and watch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you can help?” Dickory harshly whispers in his younger brother's ear. That made him pause for a moment, “you think that right here and right now, you can truly stand up to that monster?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hickory said nothing as he breathed harshly and tightened his fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you can’t, all you will be is a free meal waiting to happen and I am not about to let that happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Branch-,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now he is just captured and not eaten. Right now he is fine, so that is why we have to wait now, because later he may not be,” the Yodeler stilled at that. “So that is why we have to prepare for that later, we will have a plan for that later and when we do, we will save him and the rest that was captured. But for right now, we wait and we watch because let me tell you, brother, I know we’re not the only ones who are seething in rage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He said nothing for a few moments before letting his shoulder sag, “you can let me go now. I won’t run.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dickory slowly lets go of his brother and watches as he then turns to Creek who is still wrangling an angry Gear. He watches as his brother firmly, but gently, grabs Gear from the troll and holds her close to his chest. Said firefly was still thrashing around even when Hickory began to pet her on the head, but was slowly calming down as he continued on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna make sure we save him alright,” he said as he continued with his head down. “We will not stop until he is safe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gear said absolutely nothing as a few rage-filled tears fell down her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone could only watch in horror silence at the once joy-filled area was now a cold empty wasteland and right in the center of it all was the Bergen maliciously smiling down at them all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for throwing the biggest, the loudest party ever,” its voice echoed into the silence as she finally stalks off, pushing over a tree in its way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No troll moved an inch, not even when the beast was already far gone, their hearts too wild and their minds too encapsulated with fear. It took them all a few minutes to finally brave back into the open, some holding each other's hands, keeping a tight hold on the other, but one thing was very clear, they all witnessed the same nightmare. The Bergen had found them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Poppy who broke the silence first, “who-whose missing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim-Petit,” Baby Bun croaked as she kept a tight hold on Wani's hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Gomdori and Ari shrieked in horror, they quickly rushed over to them and joined their hands together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Biggie,” Biggie's father then spoke lowly while tears welled up in his eyes once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Smidge,” Diamond said next, he kept his arms around himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ludwing Beetlehoven,” Trollzart whispered. Fani began to silently weep once more at the reminder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Satinnn!” Chenille cried out and her mother took a step back in horror, but she quickly made her way to her other daughter's side, pulling her to her chest as she cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riff,” Sid Fret harshly spoke. Carol whirled her head straight towards him, eyes wide in horror, but said absolutely nothing. Barb put a hand on her shoulder as her own lip was up in a vicious snarl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Branch,” Creek softly said. Hickory was holding onto the firefly as she silently buzzed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy's face was stricken, but she took a deep breath and it transformed into determination, but before she could say anything her father's frantic words spoke out first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Every troll back to your homes quickly. We were lucky that this area is not close to our village, but who knows when she will be back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about the other trolls?” Poppy asked and she pressed on. “What about no trolls left behind?”’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...that was a long time ago,” he faltered. “I’m not the King I once was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Barb was getting ready to tear him a new one and she wasn’t the only one, but they were surprised by Princess Poppy's next words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll go,” she stood up straight with determination pouring out. “I’ll go and save them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poppy no! It’s too dangerous,” he stood in front of her in almost a way to stop her from trying her brazen plot. He was not about to lose her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to at least try,” her nostril flared in anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You can not go to Bergen Town by yourself. It’s impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck that noise,” the two pop royals were startled as Queen Barb walked up beside Princess Poppy. “My friends and all the rest are about to get fuckin eaten alive and you just think that we are gonna just let that shit happen? Fuck no,” she growled out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carol and Sid Fret, who was still holding a quiet Fume, right behind her with downright murderous looks, they were not about to sit on their asses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have put it more eloquently Queen Barb,” Conductor Trollzart's voice rang out next with a very steely undertone. “Let me be the first to say that none of us have the slightest inclination of leaving them behind King Peppy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even with tears still fresh in his eyes, Fani had his own determined look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have another thing coming if you think that we would be such low bellied cowards to just abandon dem like that,” Mayor Dawn firmly said, her tail swished angrily behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Growl,” Pete said with arms crossed, while Clampers also was baring her own teeth as it started to move as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They sacrificed their lives to save us,” King Trollex spoke. “So now it’s our turn to save them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Princess Blissy and Royal Advisor Taiki Beat said nothing, but silently stood beside him in support. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And whoever said it was impossible,” King Quincy raised an eyebrow. “After all-,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The word itself is ‘I’m possible,” Queen Essence finished off. “We won’t know unless we try.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prince Cooper showed no hint of fear on his face as he stood diligently beside his parents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we will try,” Prince Darnell’s voice vibrated throughout the air. “We won’t just give up and let them be eaten. We will save them,” his eyes narrowed in conviction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I may not be one for promises,” Hickory stepped up next to his lover and took his hand in his, while Dickory stood on his other side. “But I swear from the graves of our ancestors to the mountains that soar above, we will not stop until we have them all back with us, until we have our partner back with us.” He said that last part too quietly for any to hear except for his lover, who let go of his hand to put his arm around his shoulder, and Gear, who was currently resting on his opposing shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the Bounty Hunters, from the usual calm Chaz to the usual relaxed Reggaeton group to the usual united K-Pop gang, only one thing showed on all their faces as they silently took a step forward in unison. Raw Resolve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King Peppy was stricken at the trolls that just stepped forward, but it took a turn when a troll he would have never expected spoke next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will admit that nothing frightens me more in the world than being eaten by the Bergens,” Creek admitted with a morose look, “there are many times where it fills my dreams with neverending nightmares of their vile acts and I wake up screaming bloody murder over something that should no longer encompass my being.” Then his face lost its fear as it transformed into resolve as he took a step forward and stood next to Poppy. “But knowing that some troll else, that Branch especially, is going to experience that same fate? I fear that even more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And like hell, I’m about to leave my sister, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>twin, </span>
  </em>
  <span>alone and just die,” Chenille rasped out with angry tears in her eyes. “That is not about to happen, not while I’m still alive,” she could feel her mother grip her shoulder in comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The same for my son,” Fresscia said. He may not be one for confrontation, Biggie definitely inherited that from him, but he can’t even imagine just letting his son perish like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For any of our friends,” Diamond stood side by side with his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t go down without a fight,” Suki huffed as she crossed her arms and firmly walked to the other side of Poppy. “So if Poppy and all these other trolls are willing to fight to get them back, then why the hell shouldn’t we do the same?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“These are our friends and loved ones out there and so many trolls here are more than willing to help us save them. So to say that we should just leave them,” Poppy shook her head as her resolute voice stood clear, “I refuse to even accept that. We are more</span> <b>resilient </b><span>than that.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then like a spark, many trolls came up one by one and stood behind Princess Poppy. It was like something within them had finally taken a hold of their minds and body as they willingly stood tall beside their princess. Even when they knew these were the nightmare that haunted them, that took over their minds, had a hold of their hearts, and commanded their fears, they already vanquished them before. Even when they were still trapped inside that prison, they found ways to keep the fear at bay with plenty of hugs for grieving friends and a small or a gift just when one was feeling down. This was why Hug Time was created. It is a mark of their </span>
  <b>resolution</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The King's eyes were blown open in shock, he truly hadn't expected for all these trolls to come together like this. “Dad,” Peppy lets his eyes rest on his daughter's face...when had she gotten so big? “We will save them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared for a few moments until a sobering thought occurred to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘she really has grown hasn’t she.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>  And with that he let his body sag down and looked towards his daughter once more, “alright. What’s the plan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy gave a small smile as she turned to look towards Creek, “you know the Deep Forest almost as well as Branch does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he’s not even going to ask how she knew that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you know the fastest way to Bergen Town. I know that we have a map of the escape route we took when we all escaped, so that could be a way into the town.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could also help in tracking down Bergen itself as well,” Baby Bun stepped up. “It would be easier if we knew her movements to see where exactly she is at and we could coordinate from there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I pride myself on being fast, but even I know that it would be a bit tough to keep up with a beast that large,” Dawn pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if we were even able to catch up with it,” Chaz agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says we should go on foot?” Essence questioned, bringing all eyes on her. “We do have a ship that can easily move at her pace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but what about all the Funk trolls on your ship? Wouldn’t they also be in danger if she spotted us?” Poppy worriedly asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t just have one ship,” Quincy smirked at their confusion. “The main ship is the one that houses all the Funk trolls, we have other smaller ships that we use after all. I mean, how do you think that we managed to make it here in the first place without all of you knowing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That actually never occurred to me,” the Pink Princess admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And also, we have a very nifty component on all of our ships that let it turn invisible, so we don’t have to worry about being spotted when we follow the Bergen into Bergen Town.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...We didn’t see Bergen Town on our way here, so it must be very far away right?” They all were a bit startled when the small Taiki Beat spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We put quite the distance between us and them when we escape, so yes it is,” Sandy Tulip confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So wouldn’t that mean that eventually, the Bergen would need to take a stop rest as well,” Trollex and Blissy eyes widened as they knew what he was implying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They would,” Barb was the one though that voiced it. “And if the monster took a rest, maybe a shut eye or so, then we could easily sneak in and grab them without having to step foot within the town in the first place.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The ship is more than silent to keep our presence unknown and that invisibility cloak just ties it into a nice little bow,” Tresillo smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's not forget that while it may have gotten the surprise on us the first time, I do not believe that the creature will even think about us striking back so soon, so we do have the element of surprise,” Trollzart inputted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy nodded her head as she smiled, “it seems that we have a plan in motion. Let’s get to work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she said that all the trolls scattered to either get to the ship or grab all the necessary materials in case things take a turn for the worse. Carol is sure Branch wouldn’t mind if she, Sid Fret, Barb, and a few others raided his weapon barrack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe,” King Peppy said to her before she took off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will and we will bring them back,” the two looked at each other before bringing them into a tight hug then letting go. One to go towards the ship and the other to the other trolls that are to be left behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And within the frantic, but determined chaos, with each troll quickly gathering items, from trollings crying/begging on not being left behind, so the anger coursing through their veins there were two trolls and a firefly that remained absolutely silent. Instead, they kept together as they hurried towards the ship, with only one thought in mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hold tight, we’re coming HoneyBee/Starlight/Branch.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit roomier than he expected, being captured and all, he thought it would be more tight space with little to no air to breathe, but he is not complaining. Instead, Riff leans against his immobile friend and asks “Still with me B?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” the rocker squeezed him tighter and instead looked towards the others. “Any luck?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim-Petit and Smidge were pulling on the outside of the metal until they finally let it go with an aggravated huff. “This ain’t about to budge any time soon,’ Smidge said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we can’t find any holes or loose openings,” Biggie next spoke as he held Mr. Dinkle a bit tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s also way too tough for even my scissor to cut through,” Satin held out her now blunted scissor. She had tried so many times just to get the smallest of tears, but it just wouldn’t go through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Riff muttered, then looked to a slumped over Ludwing. “How are you holding up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not fret so much over me, dear Riff, tis but a mere flesh wound,” he tried to reassure them, but it did not work in the slightest as he received many blank looks. “I can not feel my wings at the moment, I fear that it may be quite damaged when she gripped me too hard.” While he would never regret saving his dear nephew, he still couldn’t help but mourn for his wings. If they are damaged enough then he may never get to fly again and he could only pray that this outcome is not the case. “But how is Branch doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still in shock and he may have a few bruised ribs,” he replied back. “This whole thing is just completely throwing us all in a hanging loop and it is so not helping that we got captured by this monster.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not just any monster,” they all were a bit startled when they heard Branch’s voice speak out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that B?” Biggie softly asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This Bergen is not just any Bergen,’ he spat out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You recognize it,” Ludwing settled down across from him as a horrifying thought occurred to him. “No, please tell me it's truly not this one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Not this one?’ You know this Bergen?” Smidge asked as Kim-Petit eyes bore into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Its name is Chef,” tears had now escaped his eyes as he gave a humorless laugh, “this is the same one that ate my grandmother in front of my eyes and now it's gonna eat us… I am so sorry,” he croaked out as he tightened his fists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every troll stares in stark horror and then pity. Each and every one of them very much knew that Branch loathed any kind of pity towards him, but how should one react when a troll has now been captured by the same beast that killed its entire family?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One troll did though, “so does that mean you are finally gonna give up and let it win?” Riff drawled out, which had given him quite a few incredulous looks from the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck no,” he growled out with tears still streaming down his face. “My heart may be beating in my throat, I can barely look at the thing without wanting to puke, and this is very much going to fuel so much more nightmares, but I refuse to go down quietly in the night”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Satin popped up as she whispered, “I refuse to just give up unless I give it my all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's gonna be quite tough to manage, no doubt about that, but I believe that our best course of action is when it makes a move to grab us again. We must find a way around that,” Ludwing mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We strike quick,” Kim-Petit quietly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we strike hard,” Smidge growled out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Though it might take a little while longer for using our hair, she did grip my hair weak points pretty hard?” Biggie rubbed his aching head. He could still barely move his hair as it is and the phantom pains aren’t helping him. The gentle giant did smile when he felt Mr. Dinkle rubs his head under his chin in comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's why we have hands and mouths for, easier to claw and bite trolls,” Riff smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t think that's the main reason as to why we have them,” Satin spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what else are we gonna use them for right now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touche.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch relished in the quiet sounds from the trolls, it was a very much needed distraction from the reality of the situation. Their plan is not entirely foolproof, who knows what's in store for them, but he has a small bit of comfort that there is one in play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not forget that I doubt that our friends are just gonna sit round and twiddle their fingers,” Smidge pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ain’t that the truth...shit they're gonna kick my ass to next month for this,” the Rock troll groaned out in realization. He knows that after his beatdown, he is sooo gonna get troll sat hard for this, especially by Siddy and Fume...shit he really hopes that X at least takes it easy...though he also very much doubts that since he was also part of the group he sacrificed himself for, damn it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Che is gonna keep us tied together for a looonnggg timmmee,” Satin blanched, “and i'm not even gonna mention as what mom gonna do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fear that my sweet nephew and friend are gonna force me on bed rest for quite some time,” Beethoven slumped over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim-Petit merely shivered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh right,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Branch thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘how could I forget them?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He may not have the best self-esteem, which is still a work in progress, but it was very much hammered in his head that he has friends and family by his side. It was almost silly to forget that he has trolls willing to fight for him and his life. So, he slightly leaned back against his friend and quietly said, “Gear is so gonna have my ears for this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ain’t that the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Branch just puffs air through his nose in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She is cold, she is tired, it is dark, she can barely feel parts of her hands, she is very tired, there are still too many wretched trees everywhere, she still hates the dirt and mud beneath her feet, she hates the twigs and leaves stuck in her hair, she hates it all! But more importantly, she hates the people who threw her out, who tossed her aside like she was unwanted filth- Which she was not! She’s not! She never was and she never is! And she finally has proof! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she finally has proof. Despite her body aching, two of her fingers broken and another two cut off, she has proof. She will finally prove to those intolerable, wretched people that they should have never thrown her away. She hopes that they beg for her, that they go on their knees and kiss her feet and begs for her forgiveness. She hopes that their slow-minded, dim-witted brains have finally come to the conclusion that they needed her. That they needed her guidance. That they needed her to even feel an ounce of the false happiness that they have deluded themselves into believing, she very well knew the truth, but she will take it to her grave. They need her! They will know that </span>
  <b>they needed the Chef all along!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...so that chapter Huh….I have no regrets XD</p>
<p>Also kudos to Jo for giving me the idea of a flashback with Branch and Gear. </p>
<p>Is the ship fast enough? Will they manage to catch up in time or will they be heading right for Bergen Town? Who knows...well except me. I know XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Just Breathe, Take In, and Accept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back, everyone! </p><p>Look at this art by cursegirl!! It’s amazing!!! </p><p>https://cursegirlkayla.tumblr.com/post/637826092579864576/branch-meets-the-techno-trolls-made-this-based-on</p><p>Also check out sayaradraws on tumblr for a comic on a scene!! </p><p>Anywho lets hoppity hop back in!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 28: Just Breathe, Take In, and Accept</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Inside of the rather smaller, but still very large, Funk Spaceship was all assortments of trolls loitering inside, there was still a bit of chatter here and there, abundant movements across the ship, and keeping a view of the screens to the outside.</p><p> </p><p>Almost all of these weren’t for simple niceties and pleasantries. </p><p> </p><p>Each one spoke of different plans that needed to be made or altered given the circumstances and how to properly coordinate their moment of attack.</p><p> </p><p>They move to keep their minds off the danger that lies ahead as a few paces around the floor. Others methodically move their arms to check and clean their weapons in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Those that kept a sharp eye outside were taking note of trees that were pushed down, or patches of grass and dirt that looked to be in the shape of a footprint, of anything out of the sort. Most importantly, they were keeping an eye out for the monster that has their friends, family, and loved ones captured.</p><p> </p><p>This is no pleasant joy ride out of the countryside, no. This is war and they will fully bring it upon them if necessary.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The night has finally passed and she can smell it! Oh yes, the dirt, pile of garbage fermented in dung, yes that was the smell of her <em> people, </em>but more importantly, she can finally see her wretched home once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She can’t wait to see the look on their faces. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Though as much as she would just love to shove it all over their faces right now, <em> and she really would, </em>she knows that she would just get kicked out faster than she could even try. So instead, Chef pulls out her old, worn down cloak and places it over herself to cover herself from their peering eyes. She managed to easily sneak into the castle through the kitchen doors (and she is going to have some serious words with the Bergen responsible for the kitchen, it is completely atrocious) and hide in one of the pots just in time to hear the short brat King words.</p><p> </p><p>“I will never be happy,” he moaned out.</p><p> </p><p><em>Showtime</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Never say never!” She let a tense silence enraptured the room before she dramatically destroyed the plant and made her way to the King, she ignored the wretched little pet growling at her as well as the spears pointed at her, though she didn’t ignore those familiar guards reluctantly holding her at spear point.</p><p> </p><p>“Chad. Tod,” she can’t forget her former assistant after all. </p><p> </p><p>The same can’t be said for the meek scullery maid as she simply stepped on the vacuum.</p><p> </p><p>“Chef! Where did you come from? My father banished you over twenty years ago,” he furiously said as he stood up, then it turned a bit confused with his next question. “Have you been standing behind that plant this whole time?”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Oh it’s going to be so easy to manipulate this brat,” </em>she cruelly thought as her whole face turned into stricken grief. “If only sire, no I have been out in the wilderness thinking of how I let you down. If only there was some way to make you feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well fat chance, the only way I will be happy is by eating a troll and that ain’t gonna happen because of you,” he stomped his foot and jumped back onto his throne.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh but it just might thanks to me,” she grinned and slowly opened up her pouch. <em> ‘Time to tack back what's rightfully mine.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Except there was one problem.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I supposed to be looking at?” The King questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Chef immediately looks down and to her horror it was empty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘What?! NO!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wait,” they all stopped and looked over Ari, who was diligently watching the monitors to the outside, and she asked, “can you zoom in on this?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darnell quickly enlarged the image and he felt his heart as to what he was seeing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A foot  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But not just any foot, but a rather large, grotesque looking foot. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And it was not moving. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We found it,” she firmly said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So it seems that Plan Grounded is in effect,” Trollex said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Looks so, though a part of me almost wished for Plan Ravage was in play,” Baby Bun lowly growled out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t quite blame you,” Trollzart quipped softly. He may be a bit of a pacifist, but that does not mean that he doesn’t know how to fight. He lives on a mountain and the sizes of birds that fly above and the predators beneath their feet, well there is a reason why the Ensemble was created in the first place. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They got a closer look, while doing their best to not only make sure to stay invisible, but also keeping as quiet as a petal falling down. It seemed that fate had granted them many good wishes as they saw that the Bergen was indeed not moving, but what was even better was that it was sleeping against the tree. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Alright,” Essence stepped forward. “We know for certain that the trolls that are going are Princess Poppy, Growly Pete, Suki, Cooper, Creek, and Chenille due to their abilities to be able to be more freely mobile.” She really didn’t want her own child to be doing this, she wished she could just force him to stay back at the village, but she also knew that if she tried to force him into what she wanted then she would be no better than her grandparents. So instead, she will place her trust in her son and hope to God that he and everyone else stays safe. “Chaz will be on standby in case he needs to hypnotize her back to sleep.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chaz silently nodded his head as he clutched his precious saxophone.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “True that,” Guy Diamond nodded, not feeling the least bit bitter that he wasn’t part of the group, he knew very well that his glittery skin has a huge chance of reflecting off the moon lite sky and thus waking it up. So yeah, no hard feelings at all, after all he isn’t the only one banned seeing that Trollzart also had to sit out for this.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Can any other troll climb trees?” Creek asked, seeing that they could use the tree to their advantage. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tambora silently stepped forward with her hand raised. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We do,” Dickory said as he and Hickory joined alongside as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Same here, man I really have to thank Branch for those lessons,” muttered Gomodri as she stepped next to them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good,” Queen Essence nodded her head. “The tree gives us good coverage and allows the bubbles to be placed on the higher branches.” It was feared that the beast might heart the bubble pop if it was anywhere near it. They don’t care if the sound is minuscule, they were not about to take any chances. Not when they’re so close. “You all can stay hidden in the treetops and while the Strike group are retrieving the prisoners, you four will stay up top and help maneuver those who aren’t able to fly or climb back up.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’ll make sure to keep an eye on the cretin while you guys are freeing them so keep the fuck silent,” Carol said all while her eyes still not leaving the screen of the Bergen. “Even one sneeze could spell the end, so make sure that even your heartbeats keep the fuck down.” As much as she wanted to go down and help them with guns blazing, it would just be a dangerous risk that they can not afford to take. Though that doesn’t mean her friends aren’t still seething, she can almost hear Sid anxiety rearing its head with every foot tap, she can see Blissy worry as she leaned against her tense brother and equally solemn smaller friend, and she can feel the tension of Barb hand clenching her shoulder as her eyes remained focused on only the monitor.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We know the risks,” Chenille bluntly stated as she and the others waited for the bubbles to transport them down, “and the consequences.” She was not about to mess this up, not when they're so close. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Carol just nodded her head and focused her attention back on the monitor. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was then that the bubbles had descended on the group, just floating in the air, silently awaiting its passenger.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’ll be back,” Poppy firmly said with a smile, “and we’ll have the others with us as well.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t expect anything less,” Barb gave a small smirk. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darnell locked eyes with Hickory and the two silently nodded to one another. Words weren’t really necessary as they already know what needs to be said.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gear stayed silent as she calmly sat in Poppy’s hair as the group slowly walked into the bubbles. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> From there they made their way to the tree, only taking a moment to pause when the bubble popped waiting to see if the monster had awoken, before finally making their way down. The Strike group left most of the Tree Climbers in the middle and the lower parts of the branches before they had to make it to the ground, and more importantly, to the pouch.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was Dickory who had stepped forward to open the pouch alongside Growly Pete, Suki, and Creek. Every troll waited with bated breaths as the Country and red Pop troll held the pouch right, while the other Pop troll and the Yodeler began to unzip the zipper. Then when the bag was halfway open-BAM! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Both Creek and Dickory were suddenly being choked around the necks by a bright blue-green hair and a dull gray hair respectively. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “GHA!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “FHA!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “NOW!” A familiar voice screeched as all of a sudden a flurry of trolls began to rush out of the pouch and onto the ground, but before they could go far Poppy stood in front of the escaping trolls with arms raised out. “Hold on,” she whispered loudly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was then that they realized that they weren’t exactly in Bergen Town nor were they with hostile monsters. Their smiles grew wide. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Poppy!” Biggie and Satin excitedly said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wait what!” Smidge and Branch heads popped up from the pouch, while still holding the two trolls in their grips. At the sight of the gray troll one firefly quickly made her way out of Poppy hair and straight to his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Gear,” Branch broke into a smile as he felt his friend's furry body begin to smother him in hugs, then it quickly turned to a small pain as he felt his ear being pulled at. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bzzz,” she lowly growled with his ear in her mouth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “SHHHH!” Suki, Cooper, and Growly Pete all hushed them to keep quiet. At that they all tense up and immediately look over to the monster, they breathe a sigh of relief as they see that it was still slumbering. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You guys are here,” Riff gives a wolfish grin with the beautiful rescue party in front of him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Course we are,” Poppy smiled, “and let me tell you that a certain number of friends are a bit mad and worried about you all.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They all systematically winced at the same time, they were so not looking forward to that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oof,” Satin grunted as she felt her twin arms wrap around her with her hair tightly interlocking with hers. “Hey Che.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you ever put that kind of stunt again okay,” she whispered harshly and squeezed her tighter, “we live and die together okay.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Satin said absolutely nothing and instead grip her sister's hair with equal force and hug her tight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cooper walked up to his small gray friend, who was still getting both nuzzles and his ear bitten, and just hugged him, “you seriously gave us all one hell of a scare B.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bzz,” the gray firefly hissed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ll try not to do that next time,” he leaned in and wrapped his arms around him as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Pssshh, ain’t that a lie,” he chuckled then he noticed that they all had forgotten something, or rather two somethings, in the quick flurry of chaos. “Ummm-,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Growl grr?” Growly Pete cut him off as he raised his eyebrow as he pointed towards the two trolls still wrapped up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh shit, my bad,” Smidge and Branch had forgotten that they were in their grasp in the first place and quickly set them down. The two trolls breathe in heavily as they gasped for precious air. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Remind me to never sneak up on ya,” Dickory heaved out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Agreed,” Creek moaned out, bent over with his hands on his knees. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sorry bout that,” Branch softly said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Alright, let’s put a pause on this, we have to move,” Suki quietly said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Right,” Poppy nodded, “does anyone need help in getting up the tree?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I fear I do. My wings aren’t quite cooperating with me at the moment.” Lundwing said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We can’t feel our hairs,” Smidge said as Biggie nodded. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Can’t climb a tree worth for shit,” Riff whispered with Kim-Petit nodding as well. “Also I know that B won’t say it, but he definitely has at least a few bruised ribs,” he happily ignored his friend’s glare and the higher-pitched worried buzz sound. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Okay, Cooper will grab Biggie, Suki will take Ludwing,  Chenille and Satin can get Riff and Kim-Petit, Creek can take Smidge and I can grab Branch. Dickory, Pete, and Gear, can you three be on lookout?” Poppy asked the Yodeler, the Country troll, and the firefly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Growl.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “We’ll watch your back.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Buzz.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They all agreed and, after closing up the pouch to hide their escape a little while longer, they silently began to climb back up the tree. They first meet up with the troll at the lowest part of the branch, Hickory. When his eyes met the hunched over form of his lover, his eyes held so many emotions, but he said nothing and silently helped Poppy keep him up.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Branch sunk into Hickory warm embrace and when they got back to the ship and reunited with Darnell, and with everyone else as he can hear all the tears and happy cheers and so many hugs at the sight of their friends, family, and loved ones back, he just fell right into their warmth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He truly did miss them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What?! NO!” She frantically began to open her pouch up further and even turned it upside down and inside out, but it came out empty. “Where are they?! They were just in here!”</p><p> </p><p>All of the Bergens just looked at the Chef as she became more and more frantic with her searches. One of the guards even twirled his finger around his head, but, unluckily, she saw what he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare make fun of me!” She snarled at him, not even being the slightest bit phased when they aimed their weapons at her, “I’m not crazy! I’m not crazy!” She stomped her feet as she grabbed her hair, she wasn’t crazy!! </p><p> </p><p>“But you are arrested,” she spun back around and faced King Gristle now sternly. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You broke your exile when you stepped a foot back in Bergen Town, so now I have no choice but to arrest you,” he snapped his finger, and the guards advanced towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No! I know where the trolls are! You need me!” Chef begged him, she wasn’t even acknowledging the spear tip at her back nor Barnebis coming towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“But you don’t have them and it’s clear to me that you have lost what little sanity you have left in the forest,” he didn’t even need to mention just how horrid her appearance was, the way she smelled, and just how unhinged she had become. Arresting her now is the only gift he can grant her now, who knows what might become of his people if he just lets her free once more in her state of mind.</p><p> </p><p>“You need me! You need me!!” She cried out then it turned into discomfort as she felt four hands roughly grab her back and away from the King. “Get your filthy hands off of me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Put her into the lowest cellar for the rest of her life,” King Gristle told his guards. </p><p> </p><p>She paled abruptly, “No! No! I-I know where the trolls are! If you just let me go then I can-!”</p><p> </p><p>“If I let you go then you are just going to escape,” he had already dealt with similar situations multiple times in the past. He is not about to deal with it again, especially not with a former citizen who was supposed to be kept in exile.</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment she knew that wasn’t going to be set free. Not with the hands grabbed onto her, not with the weapons still pointed at her, not with her words or any evidence to prove that she was right. No, she was going to be thrown in the prison with the key thrown away and she is going to be left to rot...to be forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck it. If she is going down then she is going to make sure that she is not the only one who suffers.</p><p> </p><p>“The trolls were never the key to happiness,” she barked out. Silence filled the air and one by one they all looked towards the prisoner.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” The young King asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I said,” she stood as straight as she could and gave the most malicious smile at them all. “The trolls were never the key to happiness.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ridiculous. The only times we have felt happiness was when we have eaten trolls on Trollstice,” he scoffed at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but what about the time before Trollstice?” </p><p> </p><p>“Before Trollstice,” he crossed his arms as he tried to remember anything his father or mother could have said about that, but nothing comes to mind. “Explain yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish,” she mockingly said. “Trolls do not grant us the ability to be happy, it was all a farce that was made up by the Head chef many years ago in order to keep the morality up during the war.” </p><p> </p><p>The Bloodskin war was a dark time for many Bergens back then as they had to fight not only their neighbors for their territories but the beasts that dwell within the woods. Many Bergens were wounded and many more lives have been lost, back then it seemed that nobody could be happy in those dark times. Until they found a bright color filled nation packed with small entities, but what really got their attention was that the music and life they created made the Bergens happy. That was when the Chef, who was nothing more than a butler at the time, came up with the most horrendous of ideas. He had told the King false information about the entities holding mystical powers that can grant the consumer a dose of happiness when consumed and the King, who desperately needed a way to boost morality up to help strengthen his soldiers during the war, believed every last word of it to the point that he appointed him Head Chef.</p><p> </p><p>That was the beginning of Trollstice. </p><p> </p><p>“You see, eating the trolls is nothing more than a mind trick meant to keep the people of Bergen Town in a state of delusion. And do you want to know the most sickening part in all of this,” she grinned wide enough to show her yellowed, crooked teeth.</p><p> </p><p>The room was silent, but she continued anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“The trolls aren’t mindless creatures.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Bridget quietly said to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t just wander off from the Troll tree all those years ago, no they planned their escape. They have the ability to think of what was being done to them. They have the ability to know that their lives were worth nothing more than mere food. But more importantly, they have the ability to feel when their bodies are being boiled alive, being cut up into little pieces, being skewered, being torn open, being flambé, <em> being eaten.” </em>She laughed widely at the end, she had nothing left to lose for this miserable excuse of a town. </p><p> </p><p>All the Bergens in the room paled at the truth of the matter, but it was the guards that felt their stomachs turn in horror. For you see, while the King and the maid were still too young at the time to ever enjoy a Trollstice, the guards had attended multiple ones before. It took sheer willpower to not just lean over and puke out their lunches in hopes that maybe, just maybe, that the trolls they ate back then will come out alongside with it.</p><p> </p><p>“So in the end it looks like you were right after all your highness,” she grinned in victory. “You will never be happy.” She let the guards take her away and further and further into the cells below. Looks like she had the last laugh.</p><p> </p><p>King Gristle just sat on his throne alone and contemplated what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>His whole ideology was a lie-no not just his. The entire Bergen beliefs were nothing more than a lie. Trolls never made them happy in the first place, the festival was nothing more than a power grab up the social ladder and his own father died of depression because he couldn’t get his hands on trolls that never made them <em> happy in the first place! </em></p><p> </p><p>He sunk his head in his hands in grief. How was he supposed to tell his people now? He doesn’t know...he really doesn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>“Grrr,” Barnebis put his head on his lap when he saw his owner’s sadness. </p><p> </p><p>Gristle just smiled down at him, “at least I don’t have to explain this to you.” He methodically began to pat his head, “you don’t understand all of this...right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um sire,” his head shot up at the sound of Bridget's soft voice. “Dinner has been prepared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Bridget,” he nodded to her, he didn’t even notice that the time had passed by, but his face turned into disgust. “Though I’m not really hungry, not after what had happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t blame you,” she agreed. “What Chef said was really something else.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was, wasn't it,” he sighed and leaned back against his throne. “It’s bad enough that our whole beliefs were wrong, but I’m just here sitting and thinking on how am I supposed to tell all these Bergens how trolls never made us happy in the first place! Also, I am going to have serious words with the guards stationed outside on how they missed Chef?! I mean how did they miss such a Bergen like her?” He began to rant and just let loose all of his problems, though Bridget just smiled at the usual occurrence. He does this often with her and she simply lets it happen, she knows that he is being put under a lot of stress since he is the youngest King and all, so she does what she can to help alleviate his sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“Like how did they even know how to be happy back then? I don’t even know times when I’m not sad, frustrated, or angry?!” He threw his hands up in the air at his declaration.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm well you weren’t any of those when you spent time with Barnebis,” Bridget pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“...I wasn’t?” He slowly asked as he lifted his head. </p><p> </p><p>“No, in fact when I walked in, you even had a smile on your face when you were petting him.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I was,” he looked down at his beloved pet and she was right. Not just this time, but many times before, when he plays fetch, go for walks, or when they cuddle down for the night, he wasn’t sad, frustrated, or angry. He looked back to Bridget, “has there been any other times where I was like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well when you are eating, especially Pokeweed cake, you sometimes smile. There was another time when you were picking out clothes and you found a cool leather coat, you smiled then too. Also when you go roller skating and play all those games. Another is when you sing when you're working out,” she was cut off by a flustered King.</p><p> </p><p>“You actually heard me?!” He didn’t think he was singing that loud!</p><p> </p><p>She unknowingly gave a small smile at his flustered state, “oh don’t worry, you have a nice singing voice.”</p><p> </p><p>Gristle managed to compose himself at the compliment, “well thank you then,” his eyes widened as he realized what Bridget had done. “Hey, you can smile as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened and she felt her face, “I am?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, your mouth was like a skate ramp,” he said in awe. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what are we feeling right now then?” The King questioned, “if this is not sadness, or anger, or disgust, or even being bored, then what is this feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno…,” she kicked her feet around then it paused as she then began to twiddle her thumb as a strange thought came to her. “What if...maybe...well it could be…”</p><p> </p><p>“Could be what?” </p><p> </p><p>She gulped, “maybe what we’re feeling right now is happiness?”</p><p> </p><p>He let off a snort and was about to laugh when the idea really sunk in. If you took out all of the emotions, then what was left to remain? The only other emotion that was thought to be locked away for good. “You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well what else can it be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” it really did make sense. “So wait, you smile as well, so does that mean you're happy with me? Like how I’m happy with Barnebis, eating, and even rollerblading?”</p><p> </p><p>Bridget gave a small blush and shyly began to nod, “I-I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” he leaned forward and nodded. “I think I’m also happy when you're with me as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened at that, “you are!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he said more confidently. “Yeah, I mean I don’t feel mad at you when you let me sneak off with food at times without the chefs noticing. I don’t feel frustrated when I watch you work during times when I’m not doing yucky paperwork. I don’t feel disgust when you give me that cool bracelet for my birthday. I don’t even feel sad when I hear you sing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me sing?!” She didn’t think she was that loud when she worked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t worry you have a nice singing voice,” then they both realized that they just said what the other had said moments before and shared a laugh with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“This-this must be happiness right?” Gristle realized what he was doing, but he never really did much thought about it before.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it is,” Bridget smiled back at him. </p><p> </p><p>“So if you're happy with me and I’m happy with you then what does this mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe...maybe it just means that we’re happy,” the maid said. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh, I always thought happiness would be big and large and just obvious like the festival. I didn’t think that it could be small,” he mused to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to help me find out more about happiness,” he eagerly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Her whole face lit up with glee at the thought of helping her crush and also learning more about this new feeling, “yeah I do!”</p><p> </p><p>Gristle titled his head as he felt his heart thrum a bit faster than before when he saw her face transform…he likes it. He pushed it off for now as he finally felt his stomach growl, “well I think it’s time for dinner. All that talk finally made me hungry. Care to join me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get your food ready sire,” she bowed to him and was about, but was stopped by him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Wait! You don’t need to do any of that, you are eating with me!” She swirled her whole body around at his declaration.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what!?” A part of her was excited at the thought of sitting near him and another part of her was nervous at the thought of sitting near him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, you are my friend after all.” He got off his throne and made his way to the dining room, Barnebis was fast on his heels following him.</p><p> </p><p>Bridget stood there for a moment as she quietly whispered to herself, “we are...” Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she would be the one to make him happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” She heard him call out and quickly snapped out of her trance and quickly followed him. </p><p> </p><p>The two children made their way to the dining room, one anticipating and the other nervous, but neither one knowing of what laid ahead for them because after all, they didn’t know that they were the ones they were looking for this entire time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You are so not leaving my sight for a long ass time, hope you know that dumbass,” Barb growled out as she put Riff in a headlock after making sure he didn’t sustain any injuries.</p><p> </p><p>“A long time,” Carol drawled out.</p><p> </p><p>“GHA! Sorry,” he heaved out while clutching onto Barb’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry doesn’t cut it,” Sid steps forward with a vicious smile, “get prepared for the worst babysitting of your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noooo,” he moaned out.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m letting Fume off the leash for this,” he smirked as he watched his friend slunk in resignation.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you're not lecturing me right now,” Lundwing said while Lupin checked over his wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Fani has that area quite covered,” he happily ignored his friend’s moan. “Luckily it seems that your wings, with proper rest, will make a full recovery.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a relief, that means I shall not be needing bed rest then,” he sighed out.</p><p> </p><p>“You're taking words out of my mouth Lud, you are still going to have a nice and long bed rest when we get back to Symphonyville.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Man am I glad that you guys are okay,” Diamond was hugging his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Smidge, Biggie, and Satin chorused all together, as they all were in a group hug with the rest of the Snack Pack. One group was living in pure anxiety as they rushed to save their friends and at the same time, quietly approached the terrifying monster to save said friends, and the other group was living in pure fear of being eaten alive by the monster. So yeah, they deserved all of the hugs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I hope you know that if you ever attempt to do something that stupid ever again, I will be the one to tie you up to a tree,” Baby Bun nuzzled Kim-Petit’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” she lowly spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“And not just any rope, but the good one that we use to capture the Blinding Bandit,” Ari growled out.</p><p> </p><p>“The-,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the one we got from that yodeler trader,” Gomdori smirked at her purple friend’s pale face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, now stay still and just hug us you piece of dumbassery,” Wani huffed out. </p><p> </p><p>Kim-Petit merely held out her arms and less than a split second later, all four girls tackled her into a hug. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It seems that not too much damage was done to your ribs, thankfully,” Darnell said as he went over the results he received from the portable X-ray machine while still staying close to both of his partners. </p><p> </p><p>“That is lucky,” Branch tiredly said as he was still lovingly held from both sides by his lovers and purring firefly in his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“It really is,” Hickory muttered as he softly kissed the side of his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Extremely,” the Funk troll leaned over and gently rested his arms around him. “You definitely need some Chicory plants when we land, just to ease your pain, but more importantly, you need rest. You scared all of us today,” his grip slightly tightened at his fear, “please don’t do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try,” the gray troll gave a small chuckle and finally took a look at all the trolls that had made almost a circle group, he smiles gently at the sight of them all safe together.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘We have truly come a long way,’ </em>he thought. It was only five years ago when the nations barely interacted with one another and now look at them, almost all the nations leaders all band together to save them, and some didn’t even have to join, but they did. They did and he could almost cry because this is a new reality that will take shape for generations to come. And it’s not just because of how similar they are, but also how they all are different from one another.</p><p> </p><p>From the Techno trolls he vibes with, the first ones he actually met with, they let him <b>experience</b> their way and all they do. They let him explore just how different things can be and to just simply listen and take it in.</p><p> </p><p>The Classical trolls who he learned with taught him that his <b>beliefs </b>matter. That it was fine if you thought differently from someone else, it doesn’t make you any less of a troll.</p><p> </p><p>The Yodelers brothers, the Reggaeton family, the K-Pop girls, and the lone Smooth jazz player showed him the concept of <b>freedom. </b>That no matter what he or any troll may look like, it doesn’t change the fact that they should not feel shame for what they are. </p><p> </p><p>The Country folks helped him discover that what they do with their <b>lives, </b>helps them grow stronger. Even if pain, suffering, and hardship are involved in the process, that just helps them grow to be even a little bit better than what they were yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>The Funk trolls embraced him in the fact that it was wonderful to have such different <b>cultures. </b>That our difference can spread warmth and joy across the nations and more. </p><p> </p><p>To the Rock trolls, he jammed out with, nailed it into his brain that they can make their own <b>choices </b>in life. That no troll can make you conform to their societal expectations, it’s nice to just be wild and living.</p><p> </p><p>And finally the Pop trolls, the ones he was born to,-well he already knew this from the beginning, but he grew up with the knowledge of being <b>resilient. </b>For a long time, he was always disgusted by the fact that they can all be so happy when they lost so many trolls, he didn’t quite understand why they didn’t fall into despair as he did. Then slowly as the years went by, he began to grasp onto the fact that they never forget who they had lost, he would be surprised if they did, but they would rather smile at tomorrow as that day could be better than today. It’s a somewhat fleeting hope, but that is how they all managed to survive-no live for so long, by pushing onto a new day with a smile on their face and a friend by their side. </p><p> </p><p>And you know what, he truly believes that. </p><p> </p><p>He can believe it because he is currently watching Aunt Dawn and Pete softly talk with Lupin and a very disgruntled Lundwing on the far left.</p><p> </p><p>He can believe it because he can see Chenille and Satin cheerfully chatting with Trollex and Gomdori.</p><p> </p><p>He can believe it because he can look at Tresillo, Quincy, Cooper, and Dickory all laughing at something while Tambora, Marimba, and Essence all fondly roll their eyes at them.</p><p> </p><p>He can believe it because he can watch Wani playfully putting Kim-Petit in a chokehold while Baby Bun, Suki, Smidge, and Blissy cheer her on.</p><p> </p><p>He can believe it because he can see Cooper, Biggie, Guy, Taiki Beat, Riff, and Sid Fret are telling the other stories.</p><p> </p><p>He can believe it because Ari, Carol, and Creek all silently bask in the other presence as they look over blueprints.</p><p> </p><p>He can believe it because Barb and Poppy are talking with one another as one has a smirk on her face and the other a large smile. </p><p> </p><p>He can believe it because he can feel Hickory and Darnell, his Rain Cloud and Sunshine, cuddling either side of him. He can feel his smallest, but longest, friend snuggle warmly into his hair.</p><p> </p><p>He can believe it because he is currently seeing it all and that is simply too much for words.</p><p> </p><p>So as he looks at all of these trolls with such vastly different ways of living interacting with one another, he can only just feel one thing and it wasn’t fear. </p><p> </p><p>No, he can no longer feel that crippling fear that was always holding him back, that was always casting doubt into his mind and had submerged his entire being into a lifelong depressive state. No, he can truly admit to himself that he feels safe. Despite knowing that the monster-no the <em> Bergen </em>has an idea of where they might live, he doesn’t feel scared anymore. He finally understands that fear will always be present in his life, but that shouldn’t be stopping him from living his life. </p><p> </p><p>So no, that pure emotion that had overtaken him is not fear at all, instead, it was something he was finally able to achieve after so many years.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Acceptance</b>
</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath through his nose and released it softly from his mouth and he slowly began to glow from his feet. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until the glow had reached his upper thigh that anyone had noticed, that was when Poppy had glanced over to her friend and loudly gasped. Barb’s eyebrows raised as she followed Poppy’s gaze and then her eyes had widened as well as she sharply sucked in a breath. </p><p> </p><p>“What the-,” that had caught some trolls attention as they looked over to the two royals and followed their gazed and they too responded with their own gasps of disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Then it became a domino effect as one by one all the trolls were now looking at the glowing gray troll in both disbelief and excitement. Even Darnell and Hickory had noticed at this point as their eyes shine with both tears and pride at their third partner’s transformation. But no one was prouder than Gear as she had the biggest smile on her face and was entrenched with her friend glow.</p><p> </p><p>Branch had only opened his eyes when he felt his friend stop buzzing, then he noticed that everyone's eyes were now upon him. “Ummm what’s happening right now?” He doesn’t get an answer, just more gaping faces and widen smiles, so he turns to his boyfriends, who also had the same look, but with tears. “Hey, hey what’s wrong,” he leans over to Darnell first only for him to catch his hand, and then he feels Hickory holding onto his other.</p><p> </p><p>“Look down sweetheart,” the Prince softly says and he does and he stares, he stares, he blinks a bit, then goes right back to staring, but the sight stays the same. Half of his body glowing, he quickly stands up.</p><p> </p><p>“What-,” he was confused. He didn’t know what was happening, he didn’t know what was going on, but as he looks at all their teary eyes and happy grins there is only one thing that comes to mind. He is getting his colors back. And he was right.</p><p> </p><p>As that bright white glow finally reaches the tips of his hair it lingers for a few moments more before it disperses along with a strange sound coming out of nowhere and more importantly, one they have never heard before. But all of that gets overshadowed as they all take in Branch with color, then they all begin to cheer loudly. This was a long time coming and they were so happy to have witnessed it first hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tears are pouring down Chaz’s eyes and he smiles so wide that it could even rival a Poppy. He is so happy. Branch didn’t have to die like all the rest, Branch didn’t have to wither away like all the rest, Branch was the first one to ever receive his colors back. More tears stream down his reddened cheeks, he is so happy.</p><p> </p><p>Branch heard the cheers and cries, but he let that fall into the background as he examined his colors and noticed that there was something else that had changed. “Well this is different,” he softly says as he takes a closer look at his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it honeybee?” Hickory asked, he could hear the cheers die down as some noticed that something was a bit amiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Well for one, the green is new,” and he was right. He had his old familiar blue skin from before with his even brighter blue hair, but now he had green highlights in his hair and a few decorated all over his body. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait really?” Poppy moved in to get a closer look, and maybe try to get a hug from him, to examine his colors. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey don’t do that,” he was mildly embarrassed by all the attention he was still receiving.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you have never done that before,” Poppy’s eyes popped out as some parts of the light green highlighted skin began to softly glow.</p><p> </p><p>“Uzz,” Gear nodded her head as she stared at the light in fascination.</p><p> </p><p>“What the-,” he took a step back at the strange sight he presented.</p><p> </p><p>“And also that,” Darnell pointed down to where he once stood only to reveal a patch of daffodils growing.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He steps back forward to get a closer look and bends down.</p><p> </p><p>“You also have a new birthmark on your back,” Hickory couldn’t take his eyes off the green and blue spiral on his back with dots lined straight up on the top of the spiral on the left side and at the bottom on the right. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” He spun around to the window and saw his reflection, which in turn helped him spot his new mark. “What even-what is going on?!”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t the only one as many confused trolls were now taking in the baffling sight before them. Regaining ones, color, rhythm beat, harmony, etc wasn’t something that happened often, but no one thinks that this is how it’s supposed to go. No one knew what was happening, well almost no one, as some of the bounty hunters began to grin widely, but it was Wani who spoke first.</p><p> </p><p>“You're a new troll!” She screeched out and raced towards him with a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Blissy questioned loudly, but she received no reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’ll be damned,” Dickory laughed loudly, of course, his brother would pick a painite out of the coal mine. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Quincy looked at his friend, but he was ignored as well by his laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I am actually seeing this!” Ari squealed happily.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we seeing?” Carol asked herself, but she only receives a shrug of a shoulder from Creek who was still too shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ain’t this quite a sight to see!” Chaz grinned wide enough that it showed all of his teeth, he was blessed with another sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay can someone explain what is going on?!” Suki blurted out, she was getting kinda impatient. </p><p> </p><p>“This is something that has only happened four times throughout history,” Marimba stepped forward and all eyes were on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait only four times,” Dawn tilted her head and like a bolt of lighting it struck her. “Now wait a darn second now, do both my eyes and brain deceive me, or is it what I think it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your first guess would be right,” Tresillo chuckled. “The only time’s something like this has happened was when the K-Pop, Yodelers, Smooth Jazz, and the Reggaeton trolls were rebirthed.” He locked eyes with the green and blue troll, “Pimpollo-Branch you are a new species of trolls. Congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>“What,” chorused all throughout the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“That is so cool!” Poppy and Cooper both excitedly said as they tried to get a closer look, but were held back by their respective friends.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how to feel about this,” the rebirthed troll said quite honestly to himself. He still accepts the changes and finally understands what the Bounty Hunters meant by how no troll from before can understand how they transformed, sometimes it just happens, but this was coming to him all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if it helps you out, it doesn’t matter to us what color you may be,” Hickory started out.</p><p> </p><p>“You are still you no matter what,” and Darnell ended it.</p><p> </p><p>“Buzz!” Gear nuzzled his face in comfort as well. </p><p> </p><p>Branch slightly blushed at their kind words and with his new blessing courage, he gave them both a small kiss on the lips. “I love the both of you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them gave such a dopey grin at that and began to cuddle him. “I love you as well,” the Prince and Bounty Hunter lovingly said.</p><p> </p><p>Branch smiled at that then a sudden burst of fatigue erupted from within him. “Whoa, I think the day has finally caught up with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could also be you changing into a new kind of troll didn’t really help out,” Hickory drawled out and began to get the droopy troll comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that would be another,” he muttered and tiredly laid his head upon Hickory’s shoulder and Darnell pulled the two of them closer and held tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to sleep Starlight. Gear, Meteor, and I will be right by your side the entire time,” Darnell softly said.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds nice,” he yawned, and then he began to slowly fall asleep with the feeling of broad shoulders underneath his cheek, a warm arm wrapped around him, and a soft buzzing purring in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he was going to be alright. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise!! Did any of you saw that coming?!?  Well, one did and I am giving a huge shout-out to faedipper!!! Who was not only close but managed to find out many, many chapters ago!</p><p>And my decision for this was because, in this version, Branch is not the same troll as he is in the movie. In the movie version, he was with Poppy and the more time he spent, the more he began to reform back to his own ideals, or at least a slightly altered one, and believe in it once more. In this story version, he never had that kind of trip with Poppy until far later and he already had a vastly different ideology in place thanks to all the trolls he met along the way and their interactions over the years. </p><p>And for Branch new abilities. All I’m saying is that if Chaz is able to fly (or levitate) then Branch can have minor nature powers...also I just thought it just suits him XD</p><p>Also Bergens, while I hate Chef with a passion,  I couldn’t do them dirty like that, especially the Gristle and Bridget. So here is my story for them, it’s a bit bittersweet, but at least they both get some comfort in their lives.</p><p>Now here is a little guessing game for all of you! What kind of troll is Branch now? You can guess down in the comments, but don’t worry I will tell you all in the next chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Hand In Hand Were All Connected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHH! It’s OFFICIAL!!! As of right now! This story has the number one spot on the Hits page!!! </p>
<p>THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY!!</p>
<p>Also here’s another art by curse girl!!!<br/>https://cursegirlkayla.tumblr.com/post/639276559543468032/meeting-the-classical-trolls-another-fanart-for</p>
<p>Also check out Rabbit_Trolls on Youtube, who made a playlist of all the songs that were ever mentioned in this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 29: Hand In Hand Were All Connected </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was morning and all the trolls at Pop Village held their breaths as they watched the SpaceShip slowly lower down to the ground. The triplets all held each other in anticipation as they couldn’t wait to see their parents once again, while Fani, Clampers, and Fume had a stark dread of maybe something had gone wrong and they weren’t able to save them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then with a soft ‘<em>hiss’  </em>the door popped open and out came the trolls that had originally had left on the ship and their hearts almost sank until they saw Kim-Petit walk out and they began to cheer louder and louder as more and more of them came out, like Smidge, Biggie, Lundwing, Satin, Riff, and finally Branch or who they thought was Branch. And they paused as they saw that the once gray troll wasn’t so gray anymore as he tiredly walked down the platform. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re back everyone!” Poppy's voice rang out and before she knew it, her father picked her up in a tight hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am so happy that you are okay,” he loudly told her then he whispered the next part to her ears, “I’m sorry I ever doubted you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy squeezed her father back tightly, “don’t worry, I forgive you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The King smiled as his eyes drifted off to the group and his eyes widened when he caught sight of Branch colors. “Dear boy, I may be getting old, but do my eyes deceive me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch silently shook his head and King Peppy eyes watered in glee, he had a brief flashback of the young troll weeping all alone and stonily letting little trolls into his life, and bore an even bigger grin, “I am so happy for you.” He truly is, no words can even express just how happy to finally see Branch colors in full bloom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Princess lets go of him and she once again addresses the crowd, “all the trolls have been rescued safe and sound.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all cheered once again and at the same time they all got a solid confrontation before them, that was indeed Branch. They blinked a few times as they looked at the once gray troll now adorned with exotic green delicately placed all over his enthralling blue body. Then they saw that with every other step he took, it seemed that a flower would pop up every now and then and that took their breaths away. While they were just happy that their family and friends were safe some of the older trolls, around the age of a young adult, were <em>really </em>looking at him and quite a few returning trolls noticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dawn and Pete were holding back their laughs at the sight of the eager trolls. Satin was simply nodding her head and being quite pleased by the fact that she was right. Riff, Carol, and Sid, who had a clinging Fume attached to him, were all smirking at the inevitable chaos Branch will face later on. But it was Darnell and Hickory who really took it all as their eyes narrowed at the trolls gazing a little too much at their lover and they began to hold him a little bit closer than before. They knew this would happen, who wouldn’t want such a lovable and hardworking troll like him when he got his colors back. Well sucks to be them, but they are not about to give Branch up anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright every troll it’s been one heck of a night and I will explain all that happens later,” Poppy grabbed the attention once more. “but for now I think each and every one of us deserves a little rest time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then we can get back to the party!” Barb shot her fist up in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! You guys still want to do that?! After the disaster that just happened?! Really” Poppy asked shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like you said everyone is safe and sound and I think we all deserve a celebration! I know I’m about ready to <em>burst! </em>” Quincy grinned at the mixed amount of chuckles and groans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Besides, I know that all of us want to showcase our Poppin music,” Baby Bun smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is what we all practiced for,” Trollzart smiled gently. “But maybe we can hold off on the fireworks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Way ahead of you,” The Pop princess smiled back and turned to face the audience. “You heard them! Those who can let's set up the stage once more! Tonight we PARTY!” Cheers rang out as many began to hurry over and start rush preparations, they will make sure that this goes off without a hitch!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch gave a small smile at the scene then he tilts his head as a thought occurred to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ‘<em>I</em><em>f I’m going to do this, then I’m doing it on my own terms,'  </em>with that as a final thought he broke away from his boyfriends, making sure they both received a kiss on the cheek, before seeking out a certain square shape green being. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Branch!” He heard shouts from the other trollings, once they had received their hugs from their parents, aunt, uncles, and brothers, and prepared for a bombardment of hugs all around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he can wait on that idea for a few.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have color!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amazing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so glad that you are safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah he can wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Every troll did their part to prepare, some planned for the party, some went over their songs, some went to get some shut-eye, and some were forced to sit back and just relax, mainly the ones who were just captured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch was one of them as he was now alone in his Bunker, after finally reassuring his partners that he would not be doing anything strenuous. And he wasn't the only thing he was planning on doing before the festival was testing his newfound abilities. He started with the plant growing one, which thankfully settled down after he had woken up from his nap, squatted down in his garden upon an open patch, placed his hand open the dirt, and concentrated on blooming any kind of flower. He felt the soil move, then bit by bit emerged a Prayer plant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So it's not just flowers that I can grow,” he muttered to himself. He leaned down to see if there were any type of alterations or differences, but it looks like a regular Prayer plant as far as he can tell, “Interesting.” He went over this once again and came out with different results each time. There was a Peony, Sunflower, Rosemary, Sage, and even a Venus Flytrap, much to his surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay wasn’t expecting that one,” he said as he looked down at his latest creation. “It seems that I will need a lot more practice if I want to conjure up a pacific plant.” He wrote down all of his discoveries before shutting it close. “Alright let’s try the next one, glowing. Which in hindsight is not really a useful one when trying to hide from predators, just a large target on my back, but I will admit that at least I won’t need a light  in the dark anymore.” So he tried to summon up that same glow once more and concentrated once more, only this time on the outside of his newly placed assortment of plants, and sat crossed legged and just <em>breathed. </em>It took a while before the same glow appeared and as he opened his eyes to take a look he noticed that it wasn’t only his body that was glowing, but also his hair was glowing a mixture of green and blue, it looked almost teal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably should have expected that,” he admitted to himself as he took a closer look. It was only when he glanced down at his other notebook, the one that was not used for note-taking when another idea popped into his brain. “...need a bit of practice, but this would most certainly help,” he said with his glowing hair hanging down in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Let it be known that when the prospect of a party is in a Pop troll vicinity, they will make sure that it blows the roof off, no matter how short of a time frame they may have. The sun had long since set and before them all was a wooden stage surrounded by multicolor spotlights and its entire area was illuminated by glowing flowers and speaker buds hanging down from the branches. It was nothing like the stage before, but this is still more than what some of the trolls were expecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to say, no bad for such a short amount of time,” Blissy complimented the setup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When it comes to a party, there is nothing that is going to stop them from making it absolutely perfect,” Suki spoke and some nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I hope you brought your A-game, cause we’re gonna crush you like a bug,” Wani smiled ferally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bring it on,” Smidge shot back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Things never change huh,” Guy gave a small chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sometimes they do, but in this case, it’s not so bad,” Cooper said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, every troll! Welcome back once again to the Music Culture Concert!” Poppy spoke once more and she paused as all the trolls cheered at it finally starting. “I know, I know all of you are super excited to get this started, but can I have a quick serious talk,” her voice became a bit softer as the crowd died down. “Thank you. Now, I know that our first attempt at this didn’t have such a great start,” she heard the quiet huffs and despondent chuckles fill the air for a brief second. “And I also know that all of us right now are still trying to process and move past what just happened. I’m not going to lie, it’s been one heck of a night that we all went through and it’s still hard to even grasp what could have happened if we didn’t make it in time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was dead silent as the only thing that could be heard was the soft air blowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Poppy's morose expression turned into a grin, “but we are here. We are here and we are okay and we are all alive. We once again managed to not only survive them once more but look at us-we are thriving!” Everyone's faces picked back up the more Poppy continued to rile the crowd up. “We have built our new community from the ground up itself and continued to blossom even more, so much to the fact that we have finally met with other trolls that we have never even known before,” she gestured to the other trolls out in the crowd. “And isn’t that just amazing?! Right here and right now, we are all about to witness just how extraordinary these troll’s music can be and yes, it may seem a little different, but wasn’t building our own life different as well?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can say that again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still have splinters from all those log moving!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Echoes and yells all emitted from the Pop trolls as they called out in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then let’s give them a chance to showcase how they thrived with their music!” Poppy fist-bumped the air and like a symphony, noises crashed all throughout the sea of trolls. “Let's get this MUSIC FESTIVAL STARTED! Let’s kick it off with King Trollex and Taiki Beat!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to admit, you sure know how to pump up a crowd,” Trollex smirked as he passed Poppy on his way up the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured that they all needed that extra ‘oomph’ after last night's events...I know I did,” Poppy admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Techno King chuckled and held out his fist, Poppy stared at it for a moment before smiling and fisting bumping it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guessed correctly then,” and with that, he made his way on the stage and hit the center stage with the newly set up booth with Taiki Beat right beside him. “Alright, who's ready to party!” He grinned at the vicious cheers he received back. “Tonight, it’s all about the music now-!” Without even pausing, a sound began to boom from the speakers as the music began to pick up speed and the music came alive as he screamed “let me hear you <em> one more time</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many trolls were a bit sad when they couldn’t use their specially prepared fireworks to start off the festival, they understood why, but they still felt a little morose that the party wouldn’t have a crackling beginning to start it all off, but Trollex music overturned that expectation. When they all heard the beat drop, it was like an array of fireworks going off right in front of them in all shades of colors and it just kept going. Despite their not being many words and times where it was just purely music, many Pop trolls couldn’t help but dive into techno music with open arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me see you jump!” He yelled out and they eagerly did as well flipped over the crowds using the branches high above. They felt alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get ready for the drop! You ready T.B?” He grinned down at his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s do this!” Taiki screeched out in glee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait for it,” the King said as the music became to pick up even faster. “Wait for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on! You're killing me!” R.A screamed out along with many other trolls and the music just kept going faster and faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just do it already,” Blissy yelled as well and the colors surrounding the stage kept altering in various shades of green as it coordinated with the music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on man!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then when it felt like the music couldn’t get any faster, more exhilarating, the King of the Techno trolls slammed his hand down on T.B, “<em>ONE MORE TIME! </em>” And the beat drop along with some of the Pop trolls who got a bit too carried away in their excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was a phenomenal start to this festival. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only when the music came to an end did any of the trolls even stopped for a moment, they were too enraptured by music to even think about halting their feet. When Trollex was about to head off the stage, with a very satisfied smile, he heard the cheers and yells and his grin became even wider.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was nice sharing our music with all of you!” Taiki said loudly as he went into his position as director. He watched Trollex give a wave as he walked off the stage. “Now let’s hear it for our next piece! The Classical music played by Conductor Trollzart, Ambassador Beetlehoven, and Fani!” Said King gave a nod to Trollzart, Ludwing, and Fani as they passed one another. He smirked as his sister punched his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was for that wait, you little urchin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you love it,” he teased her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fondly smiled and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder how they're gonna pull this off?” Cooper pondered out loud. “I don’t think I have ever seen an Orchestra performed with less than 30 people before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Usually it's around that, but Lupin told me that the Classical trolls have the ability to conjure up sounds, most of the time its instruments. I know that there is even one Classical troll that can produce hundreds of sounds just by himself,” Essence answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s actually pretty cool,” Suki said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hush of silence fell over the field when Trollzart tapped out his baton stick on the stand and Fani and Ludwing, holding their respective instruments, a violin, and flute, raised it up. Then, unlike the previous boisterous energy that burst with the first beat from the previous song, a soft sound emerged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a stark difference, many Pop trolls don’t know what to quite feel with this song as the longer it plays, the more it kept with its lyric less and its quiet melody, it’s not what one would jam out to at a party, but then the tone shifted. It began to conform to a mental image as it got a bit faster, a bit more vibrant, a bit more swaying. This had caught them by surprise and when that crescendo hit, at the highest climax, it began to free fall and they could feel that. It was like after the fireworks of the Techno music, the Classical one provided the aftermath of what happened as they let the music guide them down to the ground, but it wasn’t just a straight fall down. There were twists, there were flips, there were even a few cartwheels mixed up in there and more importantly, it felt like they were flying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt soothing, yet not a single troll felt like they were the least bit tired, in fact, it felt like they could do this for hours and hours on end. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end as they could almost feel their feet land back on the ground when that final note lingered in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trollzart slowly put his baton down and turned towards the audience and gave a bow alongside Fani and Ludwing. It takes less than a moment for them to cheer, it wasn’t something that they were used to, but it was still very enjoyable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Conductor gave a polite smile as he and his little family made their way down, only pausing to give a bow to Mayor Dawn. She tips her hat in return and keeps walking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, alright, that’s what I like to hear!” T.K shouted out at his stand. “Now I want that same energy for the Country music played by the amazing Mayor Dawn! Whooo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder what her song will be?” Creek pondered, only to hear Growly huff out his amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Growl growly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course Auntie would do that one, it’s her favorite one,” Clampers nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of confusion overtook Creek, but he decided it was for the best to just wait and see. He is not in the mood to feel those teeth on him once again, once was already too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She silently waited for the audience to come to a quiet, which was quite fast as they could almost feel her aura of intimidation, especially those who been around/near her and only then did she begin to pluck her banjo strings and sing. “<em>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. </em> <em> I'm begging of you please don't take my gal. Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. Please don't take her just because you can.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Originally Dawn didn’t think about choosing this song for the festival, but she couldn’t help herself with picking this song overall. This is just one of the classics that just needs to be heard...though it may also be because this is her sweet Cordelia’s favorite song and she can’t say no to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Your beauty is beyond compare, With flaming locks of auburn hair. With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green. Your smile is like a breath of spring. Your voice is soft like summer rain, And I cannot compete with you, Jolene.”  </em>She had slowly begun her walk around the small stage as she passionately sang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like the last song, this one had a slow melody with each string pluck and every note sang. At first, they were a little put off by the lyrics, especially since it didn’t seem like this was a happy one, but like the last two, they all had opted to give it a chance, and the more they listen...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “She talks about you in his sleep. And there's nothing I can do to keep. From crying when she calls your name Jolene.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The more they get invested with the song. It wasn’t just any song, but it was telling a story of a woman's inadequacy against another and her fear of losing her wife from the beautiful woman. It pulled them in and made them guess just how this will all end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I had to have this talk with you. My happiness depends on you. And whatever you decide to do </em><em>Jolene,” </em>the woman is getting more desperate, more anxious, she doesn’t know what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. I'm begging of you please don't take my gal. Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene. Please don't take him even though you can. Jolene, Jolene!”  </em>With a final strike of her chord it ends, and still not knowing if her lover left her or stayed true, the crowd went wild and questions were thrown all around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she cheat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened next?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are they still together or was Jolene grasp on her too much for her to handle?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dawn merely smirked, “that’s for y’all to figure out.” Then she walked off with an even bigger smirk as she heard the dying moans. She tips her hat to Chaz, who gives a pleasant nod in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit, Chaz is next,” Dickory grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohoho, don’t you worry,” Wani evilly chuckled as she held out some earplugs. “I came prepared, jump rope bastard ain’t gonna get me, not this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we tell them that he already agreed not to do any hypnotizing song for the festival,” Branch muttered to his lovers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah let them be, this is one of the few times where they’re not at each other throats,” Hickory said, which earned him a few laughs from his surrounding friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s make some noise for the Smooth Jazz man Chaz,” T.K announced when Chaz floated gently upon the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaz smiled down at the adoring trolls, he can even see a few who he played for previously, and without a moment's notice, he began to play his elegant saxophone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A great warmth fell upon the crowd as they listened to the relaxing performance. It was almost like with Classical music, they almost felt like they were floating, but this time they were slowly rising instead of slowly falling. With each sound jazzing its way through their ears it felt like they were on another plane of existence unlike any they have ever felt before. Some felt like they were floating on a beach while pretty ladybugs began to do the hula, some felt like they were orbiting the moon while the sun smiled down on them, some felt like they were just in an abyss and feeling all yet feeling none. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In other words, their whole body felt completely relaxed and zoned out the longer he continued to play and they were more than happy with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only when Chaz was floating off the stage did any of them realize that the song had long since ended, they quickly cheered out praises. He smiled at the K-Pop gang, who gave him a confident smirk in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I didn’t think that Chaz was too adamant on keeping his word, I would believe that he put some hypnosis in that song of his,” Dawn said with Growly Pete and Sid Fret nodding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it looks like they're up next,” Tresillo smirked. “Let’s see if there’s will stand up against ours when we go next.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will pulverize them,” Baile screeched out alongside Tocar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tambora and Marimba both rolled their eyes fondly while Canta giggled at their enthusiasm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that was something!” Taiki Beat just managed to announce once his mind was finally cleared. “And it looks like our next group is already up, give some love for the K-Pop gang! Baby Bun! Wani! Ari! Gomdori! And Kim-Petitttt!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls all got into their positions and stood frozen with their heads down. Everyone diligently watched as the song began to play and the girls still held their positions, until at some point Baby Bun sang and whipped her head up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Hoo, hahaha. Are you ready for this? Zimzalabim!” </em>Then Kim-Petit and Ari raised their heads and sang alongside her as the smoke began to fall around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Amgeona, geona, geona jjotda jichiji ma. Neul bara, bara, barabwatja kkumi anya. Neol kkeonae, kkeonae, kkeonae jinjja ne mameul bwa. Mwol wonhae, wonhae, wonhae, tell me. Sinnaneun harul mandeureo bolkka,”  </em>then without missing a beat, Gomdori and Wani soon joined with their hands together in an almost prayer.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em> “Zimzalabim, zim-zimzalabim. Zim-zimzalabim, zim-zim. Zimzalabim, zim-zimzalabim. Zim-zimzalabim, zim-zim. Zimzalabim, zim-zimzalabim. Zim-zimzalabim, zim-zim Zimzalabim, zim-zimzalabim. Zim-zimzalabim, zim-zim,”  </em>as the smoke circled all around them as they danced and slide with each rhythm, lights began to flash within the mist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the Pop trolls were really getting into this, they had already known that K-Pop acted quite similar to their own Pop music, but it was another to actually experience. It might seem and feel familiar, but they didn’t understand the words, the exotic moves nor their stage performance. Now this is taking Pop music to a whole nother level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Teure bakin sesang sogeseo. Gildeullyeojin neon maeil manyang deomdeom. Nal ttara haebwa mwo deo pillyohae,”  </em>Baby Bun dramatically sang, while all the girls kneeled down into the left and right of her, the lights softened. Then she traded places with Gomdori in one fluid movement as she then began to sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Jangnanseureoun moksoriro. Maeumkkeot oechyeo modu itgo,”  </em>the ones kneeling all began to rise up, the lights grew even brighter and their hairs were beginning to illuminate into various of colors thanks to said lights reflecting through it. Then they all looked up with a mischievous grin and sang as one unit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Zimzalabim, zim-zimzalabim. Zim-zimzalabim, zim-zim Zimzalabim, zim-zimzalabim. Zim-zimzalabim, zim-zim Zimzalabim, zim-zimzalabim. Zim-zimzalabim, zim-zim. Zimzalabim, zim-zimzalabim. Zim-zimzalabim, zim-zim.” </em>They finished the song with their famous pose and relished in their cheers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that is kickin! Now I want to hear you scream for the Reggaeton group, Tresillo, Marimba, and Tambora!” T.K said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh tough luck Tracy, you have quite a hard act to follow,” Baby Bun smirked as she passed down the Reggaeton group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From what I see, this will be a breeze bunny,” he smirked back and the group passed without another word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have fun Mama! Papa! Mami!” Canta cheered out for them while Branch held him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go big!” Tocar cheered on Hickory’s shoulders to get a better view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make it amazing and crush them!” Baile manically laughed on Chaz's head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel like we should be worried,” Dickory mused at Baile's last comment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who do you think they get it from?” Branch muttered lowly to himself, though Gear clearly heard him as she happily buzzed in agreement in his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A drumbeat started and the crowd went silent while the Reggaeton group stood still then Marimba began to sing and sway her hips. “<em>Que yo siempre estaba cuando tú no estaba': Fue tanto dolor que ya no me mataba. Poco a poco ya no te necesitaba. Y yo sonreía mientra' lo enrolaba Y tú.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Uh-uh-uh,”  </em>Tambora softly echoed back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Diciendo que fue falta de actitud. Pero en esta relación hice más que tú, yeh. Y en un estado te mandé a decir que,”  </em>she finished out,  it continued to sway while Tambora took the next part and sway as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Ahora todo cambió, le toca a ella. Mari y una botella. Gracia' al maltrato se puso bella. Ahora tú la quiere' y no te quiere ella. Ahora todo cambió, le toca a ella. Party y una botella. Gracia' al maltrato se puso bella Ahora tú la quiere' y no te quiere ella,”  </em>she softly finished and when it switched over to Tresillo, he too began to sway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ahora quiere que la grabe. Vacilando y que se la enseñen a él. Ya no le gusta seguir patrone', ella e' la patrona."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Ey,” </em>the orange troll spoke out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Se te fue la princecita, búscate a Fiona, porque. To' los fine' de semana está de party en party."  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Oh.” </em>This time the green Reggaeton mother spoke next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Sigue matando las gana' con botella y mari.Te dejaron un estado ahí, ahí, ahí. Dice "me sigue tirando y no caí ahí, ahí" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “¿Qué, qué?”  </em>Both of the women spoke this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Incumpliste el contrato, yo puse lo que faltaba. A ella le gusta el maltrato, pero no el que tú le daba,”  </em>the lone male Reggaton began to rap a bit faster now, but still kept that steady beat with the drum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reggaeton music didn’t seem to have that sort of explosive, some of the Pop trolls thought curiously. It kept a steady rhythm and didn’t seem to pick up or slow down at any point in time, except for those few moments in the rap parts. Maybe it was just this song, but their eyes widened when they began to dance with no sense of choreography. They had initially begun the song with gently swaying hips, but now that had transformed into a freestyle dance with the only instruction being to keep in turn with the beat. It wasn’t like they have never freestyle before, but this was entirely different with each kick of the step and the tilt of the heads, this just ooze raw force that they have never thought of before. This is almost a work of art.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Ahora todo cambió, le toca a ella. Mari y una botella Gracias al maltrato se puso bella. Ahora tú la quiere' y no te quiere ella. Ahora todo cambió, le toca a ella. Hookah y una botella. Gracia' al maltrato se puso bella. Ahora tú la quiere' y no te quiere ella,”  </em>the three of them finished off with one last flourish and their arms crossed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amazing as usual,” Hickory smiled as he got up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But we can do better,” Dickory said and walked to the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watch me closely,” the Yodeler said as he looked into both of his partner’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will,” Branch said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Every last part of you,” Darnell teased out and smirked at the faint flush on Branch's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” he quickly gave the two a kiss of the cheek each before catching up to his brother and nodding to the Reggaeton family walking down. All of them gave either smirks or nods to one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man now that was hot hot hot! Now give it up for the Yodeler brothers Hickory and Dickory,” Taiki loudly said. At this point, Hickory had already brought out his guitar and started to strum right when the crowd began to quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I went across to Geschrei Peak, Where all the Yodellers be. To try to learn to yodel. With my yodel-oh-ee-dee,” </em> Dickory took front and center as he was singing. “ <em> I climbed a big high mountain, On a clear and sunny day. And met a yodellin' gal. Up in a little Swiss chalet. She taught me to yodel. Yodel-oh-ee-dee Diddly-odel-oh-ee-dee. Diddly-odel-oh-ee-dee. She taught me to yodel. Yodel-oh-ee-dee-ay-dee. Yodel-oh-ee-dee-yodel-oh-dee,”  </em>he then began to clap songs with his brother strumming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be perfectly honest there was something about this music that seemed almost downright pleasant, that they had the urge to just clap along with the song. In fact, some saw that a few were actually doing just that, mostly the non-pop trolls, but Branch was also a part of it as he had a wide grin while he clapped. It was a bit unusual, but By the Forest, the past week has been straight up hectic that this fits right in. So many began to clap along despite their mixed feelings with the music, it is still very pleasant to listen to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Well, now I'm gonna teach you, How to yodel just like me,”  </em>it had now switched over to Hickory singing as he now was walking along the stage, giving a wink to his lovers as he did so. “ <em> It's easy when you're singin'. To go yodel-diddly-oh-oh-dee. First, you take a deep breath. Then it's K.O. one, two, three. And then you'll hear a yodel. If you listen close to me.”  </em>Then by the next verse, the older brother had joined in as both the singing and the strumming began to pick up speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah, this is how to yodel. Yodel-oh-ee-dee Diddly-odel-oh-ee-dee. Diddly-odel-oh-ee-dee. This is how to yodel. Yodel-oh-ee-dee. Diddly-odel-oh-ee-dee-yodel-oh-dee. Yodel-oh-ee-dee. Diddly-odel-oh-ee-dee-yodel-oh-dee. Yodel-oh-ee-dee. Diddly-odel-oh-ee-dee-yodel-oh-dee!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amazing as usual,” Branch said as he clapped loudly when the song was done. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're telling me,” Darnell agreed and he began to stand up. “Now I hope you have that same enthusiasm for me,” he winked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“J-just go up there already,” the former gray troll stuttered out, he really hated the fact that he can blush too easily around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Prince gave a short chuckle as he gave a surprise kiss to his lover before departing with his family. The four of them gave pleasant smiles to the duo leaving the stage, though Darnell and Hickory did share a short kiss. “Your turn to watch me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll keep my eyes wide open,” the Yodeler flirted back and went to his seat right by his lover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me hear some noise for our next music Funk played by Queen Essence, King Quincy, and their sons Prince Darnell and Prince Cooper!” The Pop trolls screams seemed to be even louder once they had announced that Cooper was going to be singing for them. They were in for a real treat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I come up in the dance with a slip of senses. Ride to the peanuts to the MD.”  </em>King Quincy began to sing. "<em>A family affair, everything is carefree. I ain't get up off the wall until I heard Mary,”  </em>He then slides to the right and looked to his right, and let his beautiful wife sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “If you're floatin' real high, And you feelin' the vibe Won't you get on the floor and just dance for me. If you're feeling the groove. It ain't knocking for you. So just get on the floor and just dance for me.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em> “I know you been stressed,”  </em>Darnell quickly took over the next verse as he looked straight at his partners. “<em>That's how we got you messed up. Get on the floor and just dance for me. Just be here and you'll jump So stay here 'till it close And stay up on the floor and just dance for me,”  </em>he quiets down and let his twin finish off the verse and slide right by his parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Hey, I know it's been rough, But I'm tryin' to make it easy For everybody to dance for me: So come one, come all, come everybody. Me and you, all of us 'bout to really party. And you know that we're gonna put it down. After two more drinks, we'll be feelin' the sound!”  </em>Cooper happily slid right back with his family as the four of them began to dance/sway all across the stage as they sang together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Get off the wall cuz I know that you can feel me. Stop the fronting and dance for me. So come one, come all, come everyone. And me and you, all of us, by the way, we party. And you know that we're gonna put it down After four more drinks we'll be fallin' down.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the trolls really did feel like wanting to dance with this song. Though it didn’t feel like their traditional way of dancing with flips, cartwheels, complicated spins, and all the goodies, this song just made them want to sway side by side with a friend or lover. This was both relaxing and bouncy, it’s no wonder Cooper felt like this all the time, he is basically an example of his own music!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Leave all your troubles and your cares behind. Don't you worry 'bout a thing, not tonight, no. Don't drink too much because we have all night. Don't you rush because it's all night long.”  </em>The crowd went wild as soon as they finished and the family all gave a bow and left the stage, giving a smile to the Rock trolls smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like Barb and them are up next,” Blissy mused out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think she’s gonna try n crowd surf?” Chaz pondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t even be surprised,” Ari laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s still going to be rocking!” Fume eagerly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let's keep this hype train rolling with Rock music featuring Queen Barb, Riff, Carol, and Sid Fret!” Riff was the only one who acknowledged the wailing crowd with a rock out hand high in the air as they all went to their places. It was when Sid Fret had his guitar ready, Carol had her fingers on the Bass, and Barb’s arm was straight up in the air did Riff raise his drumstick and spoke and he knocked them together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One, two, three LETS ROCK!” The music all burst and Barb began to sing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “So this ain't the end, I saw you again, today!”  </em>A bright orange plume shot up in the air when that last beat dropped. “<em>I had to turn my heart away. Smiled like the sun, kisses for everyone. And tales, it never fails,”  </em>she smirked as she jumped forward. “<em>You lying so low in the weeds,”  </em>she faces the crowd, and the orange plum shots up once again as she raises her rock sign in the air. “ <em> I bet you gonna ambush me. You'd have me down, down, down, down on my knees,” </em> she fell on her knees at those last words and looked directly into the crowd at her next and stared. “<em>Now wouldn't you, barracuda? Oh!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite all the songs they heard, they weren’t prepared for this. The raw emotions that the Queen sang and the lyrics are something that they have never truly dabbled in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rage</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t something that they liked to dwell on often, usually, they tend to focus on being high key annoyed rather than let overpowering fury overwhelm them. It has worked for them in the past and they will still use it in the future, but right now-listening to this song...it made them feel something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “And if the real thing doesn’t do the trick. You better make up something quick. You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn to the wick,”  </em>the false fire flared up in the air with each beat of the word ‘burn’ until it left the Rock group in an ethereal glow of simmering orange with the Queen smirking at them in the center. “<em>Ooh, barracuda, oh yeah,” </em>Barb’s voice rang silkily through their ears and it echoed loud and clear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That right now, it was okay to let all your anger out. It was fine to just go wild and just let it burn. So even when they were already cheering and screaming, their voices rang even louder as they raised their fists in the air and began to hang bang along with the beat. Riff was right, it was time to Rock Out!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “The real thing don't do the trick, no! You better make up something quick! You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn it to the wick! Ohh, barra-barracuda, yeahhhhh!”  </em>The plumes seemed to glow brighter and last longer until it all stopped and they were left with only the spotlight. The crowd went absolutely nuts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that was Rock N Roll,” Ludwing chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And don’t you forget it,” Fani cheered loudly as he stomped his feet as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think anyone will,” Guy said as he and the rest of the Snack Pack stood up and walked to the stage. They walked by the Rock group and the two sides either gave dead eye looks, smiles, smirks, or all three depending on the troll. No words even needed to be said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talk about one hell of a banger! I would like you all to give it up for the Pop song sung by Princess Poppy, Prince Cooper, Guy Diamond, Chenille and Satin, Biggie, Smidge, Dj Suki and Creek!” Taiki announced and the crowd went absolutely ballistic when they saw that this group was finally on stage. They always have and always will enjoy the songs and moves that they performed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I got this feeling inside my bones. It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on,”  </em>Poppy shakes off her hand and let Creek solo the next verse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “All through my city, all through my home. We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone,”  </em>then the two began to sing together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I got that sunshine in my pocket, Got that good song in my feet,” </em> they both jumped up in the air. “I <em>feel that hot blood in my body when it drops.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Ooohhh,”  </em>the Snack Pack sang in the background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally. You gone like the way we rock it, so don't stop,”  </em>the two eyes swiveled towards Guy as he began to sparkle and glow due to the light reflecting off him. <em> “Under the lights when everything goes. Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Can’t stop, won’t stop,”  </em>Cooper moonwalked across the stage</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “When we move, well, you already know.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Lets go! Let’s go!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine,”  </em>they all began to chime in group by group until they were all singing together. “<em>Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance. Feeling good, good, creeping up on you. So just dance, dance, dance, come on. All those things I should do to you. But you dance, dance, dance. And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I can't stop the feeling,”  </em>Biggie sang out loud as he strutted forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“So just dance, dance, dance,”  </em>Smidge popped from over his shoulder to perform aerial tricks and landed on her hair to finish it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I can't stop the feeling,”  </em>Suki glided from across the stage and in front of the twins, who just smirked as they danced as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “So just dance, dance, dance, come on!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all cheered loudly for this as they danced and sang along. What can the Pop trolls say, they will forever love the music that breathes a new life to them and just makes them feel all types of joy and happiness from deep within to the tips of their hair. They may like the other music, but Pop music will forever be their first love, life, and happiness that they have earned and built for themselves. It just brings them too much joy for them to even properly say in words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Everybody sing!”  </em>Poppy shouted out to the crowd <em> “Got this feeling in my body.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Got this feeling in my body,”  </em>they echoed her back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Wanna see you move your body!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Wanna see you move your body!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Break it down,” </em> the entire group was now singing along for the end. “<em>Got this feeling in my body. Can't stop the feeling. Got this feeling in my body, come on!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The audience cheered, they hollered and they just screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man now that was a show,” Dawn threw her head back and laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're telling me,” Chaz grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, I was kinda hoping for an encore,” Blissy pouted, but she still had tons of fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly I think that everyone here is down for another song,” Carol smirked, she still felt keyed up on excess energy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I am,” Darnell leaned into Hickory’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same for me,” his lips curled high and he looked towards his third partner to ask him, but was a bit startled when he realized that he wasn’t there. “Sugarplum, did you catch a whiff of where Honeybee vanished off to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Prince looked confused for a moment before realizing that they were now missing someone important, “where could he have gone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he said that, the Snack Pack was happily going over their performance as they made their way off the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We killed it you guys!” Poppy cheered as she walked backward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can say that again,” Suki said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We killed it you guys,” Cooper repeated and got amused eye rolls in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It certainly did feel good,” Creek mused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know! And-oh hey,” she greeted the troll passing them along with the others before continuing, “-it our moves were really killing it and Biggie let me just say that your voice was...was…,” Poppy trailed off when she realized just who passed her. “Wait?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was at this moment that the others had then had that same realization fall over them as they simultaneously spun around and watched the retreating troll back walk up the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, alright! We had one hell of a show for all of you with all of the music we have all seen today,” Taiki waited for the cheers to die down before continuing. “We have just one last one before this all ends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This caused ripples of confusion to emerge within the sea of trolls. After all, haven’t they seen all the music?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T.B smirked at their confusion as he briefly thought back to this morning’s talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “So you're really doing this,” he said to the troll. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah, I am...is that okay?” He nervously said. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Dude, let me tell you straight up that this is more than okay, okay?” He deadpanned. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ah, okay.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Don’t you worry, you will make one hell of a splash on all of them,” T.B confidently said.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t really care about making a splash, well at least not now, right now I just want my voice to be heard,” the troll determinedly said. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Then heard it shall be.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now give it up for our newly turned, newly green, the one who helped link our nations together BRANCH!” Everyone's jaws dropped as they saw Branch slowly make his way onto the stage. They were so in shock that they even forgot to clap when he walked onstage, though that was quickly ramified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BUZZZZZZZ!” Gear zipped all around the air and glowed as bright as she could. The time had finally come!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AHHHHHH!!” Poppy screeched out alongside Hickory and Darnell cheers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have this Honey!” The Yodeler yelled and stomped as hard as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go, my Star!” The Funk Prince grinned with all his might and clapped just as hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That set off a chain reaction as one by one all the trolls began to cheer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell yeah!” Wani, Ari, Gomdori, Dickory, and Baby Bun yelled together, while Kim-Petit stomped even harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Growly!” Pete hollered out with Delta Dawn and Clampers whistling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Rock group was using some of the instruments to make themselves even louder and Barb even shouted “Let us hear your word be known Dipshit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trollzart, Chaz, Fani, and Ludwing were all clapping politely like all the other times, but even these claps had a more audible sound than all the previous times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Reggaeton family were all whistling and shouting out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That little seaweed!” Trollex and Blissy stated in response to their small green friend keeping a secret. The two shared a smile and cheered as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quincy was stomping his feet and Essence seemed to stand a bit taller with her claps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ATTA BOY!” Peppy hollered out as he jumped in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go!!!” Most of the Snack Pack said together, they could scarcely believe that this was happening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got this brother!” For the first time in a long time, Creek actually yelled out his encouragement rather than his soft words. Branch may not hear him, but he wanted to make sure that his voice at least said those words, to at least let him know that he is with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the Pop trolls at this point have joined in with the cheers and yells and stomps and claps and the <em>noise. </em>This was finally happening, this was happening in front of their eyes. They will finally hear Branch, the one Pop troll that never sang, finally sing! It was only by the physical force of their vocal cords that they couldn’t be any louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During all of this, Branch was still on stage and, as usual, was having an internal battle with himself. The problem? He didn’t know what to say before he began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Should I say that this wouldn’t be possible without them? Should I say that I am who I am because of those I met along the way? Should I say that I am so grateful to have met and known and learned and loved from all of them?’ </em> His thoughts were all over the place as he tried to pick and choose which trail should he follow. It was just that he has so many things he wants to say, yet it feels like there is so little time to say it all...! A realization suddenly struck him and he let out a small chuckle. <em> ‘By The Forest I’m an idiot,’ </em>he thought to himself as he began to relax as he almost forgot about the meaning of the song he wrote.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> To tell them just how much he cares and appreciates all that they have done for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was why he wrote the song to begin with, he poured all of his inner being-no his <b>soul </b>in this one song and so much more. He wrote this because of them. So instead of talking, he began to hum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Hmm... hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm. Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm. Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm, </em>” not a single sound was heard when Branch was softly humming, this was everyone's first-ever time ever hearing any type of music leaving the former gray troll mouth. It was until he began to sing and they sucked in a breath by it all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sometimes in our lives. We all have pain, we all have sorrow. But if we are wise, We know that there's always tomorrow.” </em> They watched him slowly walk towards the front of the stage with bated breath, it almost made him look ethereal with the lights dimmed and the spotlight focused just on him. Then he started to glow and his hair the same light as it became to take shape. It showed an image of a troll kneeling down before another troll pops up and puts a hand on their shoulder. “<em>Lean on me when you're not strong. And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long. 'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every single troll was blown away by Branch. It wasn't every day that you get to listen to a first ever song made by a new species, a new genre, played to them, but more importantly, it’s not every day where you finally get to hear Branch sing for the first time and they were still dumbfounded by it all. Here he was not only singing to them but singing <em> for </em> them and his voice was just too beautiful to put into actual words. Here was a masterpiece in the making, they didn’t think that this could get any better than this, <em> but it did. </em> As he began to glow right when the song picked up speed and his hair began to form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that you'll understand, We all need somebody to lean on,” </em> his hair formed rapid images of the Techno trolls, of the Classicals, the Yodelers, the Reggaetones, the K-Pops, the Smooth Jazz, the Country, the Funk, the Rock, and the Pop trolls. It showed them all and more and it just kept going. “<em>Lean on me when you're not strong. And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long. 'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch eyes and mouth widen when he heard some trolls clapping along with the beat, it just encouraged him more as he brought the microphone closer. “<em>You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that you'll understand, We all need somebody to lean on!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Call me, </em>” it was almost out of the blue that they all unanimously began to sing, but it still felt right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I'm callin',” </em>Branch sang back and his entire body burst with light and colors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Call me!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “When you need a friend.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Call me!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Call me.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Call me!   </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “When you need a friend!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Call me! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Any time of day!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Call me…” </em> this time Branch joined in and then continued by himself as the noise quieted down along with his bright glow. “<em>Oooh, it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need,”  </em>then his glow began to brighten once more as the song picked up once more. “ <em> Somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me!”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Lean on, lean on, lean on me, when you need a friend! I'm gonna need somebody to lean on! I'm gonna need somebody to lean on! Yeah! Ohhh! Ohhh...Yeah!” </em>He held it out as long as he could before the lungs in him demanded oxygen and he let it go and he looked towards the crowd and ears drums burst as their cheers skyrocketed to the heavens. Branch watches it all with a dazed look and he himself can still scarcely believe that he had actually gone through with this, but damn it, it just feels too good to and too right to even think for a moment of regretting this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he won’t and instead, he smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was beautiful man!” Taiki whooped out in cheer and he then asked, “so, have you finally figured out what your new genre was going to be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” in retrospect it should have been more obvious to him, but hindsight is sometimes blind. “It’s called Soul,” he says this loud enough for the audience to hear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s one badass name isn’t it!” The announcer received cheers of ‘yes’ as his answer and even a few requests for encores mixed in there and Branch had heard both of those loud and clear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can do another song,” he said to Taiki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have another already made!” He excitedly said as he bounced up and down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A few more actually...wait, was my spiritual being trying to prepare me for my shift in species without my physical self knowing as I wrote those songs?” His mind took a turn as theories started to form in his brain at the thought of this new mystery. “Was I in fact always going to transform into a Soul troll or is this a self-denial on my part and the songs were intended as they originally were, but just an altered version?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know about all of that, but I do know that our audience will be more than happy to hear another song from you, do you want to hear another!” T.B said that last part out loud into the microphone and the cheers were more than enough of a reply. “See.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did say I was,” Branch let his thought go, but made sure to keep it filed away for later. He was so going to go over that little theory at a later time, but for now he picks up the microphone and sing as he walks forward, while he quickly sent a wink in his partner’s direction. Their adoring face said it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What you want, baby, I got it!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Bzz,”  </em>Gear flew up next to him and hummed out the next part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What you need, do you know I got it?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Bzz.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “All I'm askin!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Bzz!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Is for a little respect when you come home!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A new age of music did not begin with the introduction of Soul, no that spot had already firmly taken place when the K-Pop troll was the first one to deviate from the string it was assigned at birth, then the Reggaeton, then the Smooth Jazz, then the Yodeling. No, this wasn’t a new age, but rather a missing link being added to the chain. It fits into a spot that one never thought was needed to begin with, but when in place and firmly locked in, it becomes clearer that it melded in quite well with all the diverse assortments of links found all over the known. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because after all, no chain can ever be broken if all ends hold tight and true through it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And isn’t that just wonderful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Take care, TCB OH!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man only one more chapter left and this story is completed and I have to say this has been one hell of a ride with all of you!! To be honest, I wasn’t really expecting this all to blow up like this, but here it is, and hoo boy am I glad to have actually written this down for you all. Like, seriously, thank you all for reading this weird story idea that I had and it’s all because of you all that I’m sticking with it all the way to the end. </p>
<p>Also congratulations to Rando who got the Branch genre correct last chapter!! Give em a big ol round of applause!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Songs:</p>
<p>Trollex: “One More Time,” by Anthony Ramos</p>
<p>Trollzart: “Symphony No. 40 (Molto Allegro),” by Wolfgang Mozart</p>
<p>Dawn: “Jolene,” by Dolly Parton (fun fact Kelly Clarkson actually sang this song live XD the more you know)</p>
<p>Jazz: “Chaz Jazz song,” by Theodore Shapiro</p>
<p>K-Pop: “Zimzalabim,” by Red Velvet </p>
<p>Reggaeton: “Relación (Remix),” by Sech, ROSALÍA, J Balvin &amp; Daddy Yankee</p>
<p>Yodeler: “She Taught me To Yodel,” by Frankie Ifield</p>
<p>Funk: “Dance for Me,” by Mary J Bilge </p>
<p>Rock choice: “Barracuda,” sung by Racheal Bloom, originally by Heart </p>
<p>Pop: Can’t Stop The Feeling!,” by Justin Timberlake </p>
<p>Soul: “Lean On Me,” sung by Glee, originally by Bill Withers </p>
<p>Soul Encore: “Respect,” by Aretha Franklin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Let's All Take A Bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy all my lovely readers! Welcome back to the final chapter of the CBT!</p>
<p>Let me tell you that when I first made this whole thing, I was so certain that I would have dropped before I even reached the middle, but look at this! I have finally managed to read the end and you know what this is amazing!</p>
<p>So let's hope right back in everyone!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 30: Let's All Take A Bow</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>7 Years</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been seven long years ever since the first World Culture Festival, there have been ups and downs and being spun all around. There have been changes, both big and small, and there have been constants, either here or there. Time has a way of always continuing, of always observing, but no one can deny that it hasn’t been one hell of a ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So unless any troll else has any further questions, that wraps up this session of the ACT,” King Quincy smiled as he clapped his hand together. He looked the same as ever, except for a few strands of gray streaking through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whew, I thought that would never end,” Leader Everest of the Yodelers sighed out as she jumped off her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re saying, that felt longer than teaching lil Clampers how to play the fiddle without sounding like a dying Roostordion,” Mayor Dawn, still looking as radiant as ever with a few laughs lines gracing her grimace face. Those monstrosities were the bane of any Country troll existence, they deserved to be exterminated to extinction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Though she isn’t quite so little anymore,” Council Leader Placid of the Smooth Jazz softly smiled at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your telling me, Clampers sure has shot up since I last saw her,” Queen Blissy smirked as she joined the conversation. It was two years after they met up all together did she receive the crown and it had been one crazy adventure so far, but it was rewarding. “Last time I saw her she was almost to my shoulders.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dawn happily smiled at that, “she may have grown, but she will always be my little gremlin.” Clampers had quite grown during the years, still have that troublemaking streak, but she melded that into her art as she is slowly climbing her way up to becoming sheriff. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Emphasis on the gremlin,” Queen Barb, who looked even fiercer with her fangs growing bigger that matched her blood red pantsuit, snorted out. She could see Lord Chang-min tighten his lips to stop his growing smile. “Though to be fair Fume is no better, swear those two and the triplets are just satan spawns bundled up in fuzz.” Fume had followed in his Riff footsteps, much to his joy, and became an engineer. It was great at first until they horridly discovered that he managed to build a buzz saw that cut through rocks in mere seconds. They now fear for their lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t I know it,” Chief Güira mumbled out loud. He knows his niece and nephews inherited that troublemaking from both his brother-in-law and his sister. Lord knows how Tambora managed to keep them all with their heads attached without losing her mind. Especially now that they all decided to follow in their parent’s marks and become bounty hunters, he actually feels pity for the fools.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh they’re not so bad,” said a bright pink troll by the formal name of Queen Poppy, who muffled her laugh. Over time there had been some changes in her life she had grown, her hair had grown, as she now had to keep it together in a cute ponytail as it touched the ground, but more importantly she was crowned Queen. After she had earned the crown, she had already been well and invested in the growing and compilation of both her and every troll else’s world as she helped create new and new ideas. It's been tough, but it also has been too much fun for words.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They literally started a riot with the other trollings just because they wanted to see if they could,” Placid calmly deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s just be happy that Fani managed to quell them all down before they could actually do some damage,” Conductor Trollzart, with a few of his skin being turned into a darker color, which just made him look more sophisticated, soothingly said. Though some very much noticed that he was hiding his smile. The young troll has almost finished his upper schooling after the next year and thanks to all of his dedication and hard work had caught the eye of an intrigued scholar that was very impressed with his theories and the evidence surrounding it. Let it be known the Ludwing was over the moon when he heard about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fani a goddamn saint for dealing with all of them, especially tiny,” Barb huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, Tiny has been just expressing himself,” Poppy snorted at the look her Rock friend shot at her. Tiny Diamond was their happy addition in the Dischord Wards, a name that had been fondly dubbed by Fani in terms of him and his friends. He had big dreams of one day becoming a designer like his aunts, but right now he is a bit more into just playing around with his friends. “Isn’t that right Leader Branch,” she smirked at his eye roll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blue-green troll, wearing jade shorts and an open cerulean vest stitched with cobalt blue swirls that clearly showed off two stunning necklaces, sighed in exasperation. “You and I know very well Poppy that they are a forest fire that has already happened,” Branch said as he gathered up his materials. “And stop calling me Leader, it’s still just me and my family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Butttt you are the first ever Soul troll soooooo nope,” she popped the ‘p’ with a smile and began to walk beside him as the two made their way out. She only paused to holler to Barb and Trollzart, “and I will be there for the Polyphony concert. It will be epic! I know Ambassador Creek will be happy to listen too!” After Branch had stepped down, or rather stepped up, from his position he had to choose the next best troll for the job. In this case, it was Creek, seeing as he is the very few Pop trolls that actually stop and think before speaking, but the Soul troll made sure to stuff his head with knowledge of the ‘to do’ and ‘not to do’ when it came time. He was not about to let all of his hard work go to waste like that, but needless to say that he had flourished under all the rules and etiquette. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn straight it will be,” Barb grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we can’t wait to share it with you all,” Trollzart bowed to her and she bowed right back along with Branch and the two left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“All I’m saying is that we should totally add that wicked nature trail connecting from our place over to yours. The Leaping Lotus will really gain some traction and travel if we use them,” Poppy said as they walked through the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While I still do have some aversions, mainly it being a bit of a trip, it does seem like a really sound plan. Fun and educational,” Branch mused in agreement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The place that they were discussing wasn’t Branch home or even his garden, instead, it was a vast lake just between the Funk and Rock nation with a stream going through Country. It was an open land space just ripe for the taking, so Branch was very surprised that no troll has ever tried to claim it before. The only answer he received was that no one was interested in more land that they had no use for when theirs was already plenty enough. So after careful examination (with many many many thoughts put into it) he decided that it was time for a new change of scenery. But first, he was going to build his-<em> their </em>new home before shifting his entire life. He was not about to transfer an ounce of his belongings when he doesn’t have anywhere to store it, it’s called change, not idiocy. Luckily he had his wonderful, and very beautiful, husbands being more than willing to adapt to him and help build their home with him. In fact, they were almost overjoyed at the prospect of living with each other than Hickory sheepishly already had some plans drawn out and Darnell had decor ideas. He really adored them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, they went with simplicity with only a living room, bedroom, guest room, kitchen, and a workspace with a quaint garden in the back. Yeah, who were they kidding this was Engineer Branch working alongside Builder Hickory and Decorator Darnell they were talking about, ain’t nothing was going to be simple about their home. In the end, they still had the basics…but there were now many rooms in the multi-level home with an elevator that was powered by water as it was near a gushing waterfall a little upstream. The garden was home to both plants and rocks alike, some even being in a symbiotic relationship much to their surprise, and there was even a planetarium off to the side for many to enjoy. Needless to say that they went above and beyond when it came to their new home and later on they were more than relieved with those extra rooms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know if you wanted to meet up with them, you didn’t have to walk all the way here with me. You know you could have just asked,” Branch had already known why Poppy was still following him and not sticking around back at the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I know, but I still like talking with my best friend,” Poppy chirpily said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that Riff and Trollex would disagree with the best friend part,” since Trollex had step down from the throne he had more than enough free time with his projects, and the three of them together almost help revolutionize engineering as many had known from cars that can fly to the Revolving Canal to the High Breaker Point, the tallest man-made structure that they had ever built. Their next feat was attempting how to instantly move from one nation to another in a blink of an eye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would happily make my counter argument case,” Poppy creepily said with a wide smile and a tilted head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...no matter how many times I see that face, that is still downright creepy,” he deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks!” She popped back up and pushed the door wide open and her grin widened at the sight. “Hello Prince Darnell and Hellooo my adorable nieces and nephew!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch fondly rolled his eyes as a small trolling, with purple skin and a wild shock of green hair and blazing lime green eyes with dark violet swirls surrounding her right eyes, greeted Poppy with open arms as she jumped into her arms. And another creature, this one still being the same as ever except a bit bigger, softly buzzed her way into Branch fuzzy mane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bzz,” Gear sleepily greeted her brother before promptly falling asleep. She had a long day watching over them all and she more than deserves this nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said troll merely smiled and gave one small scratch on her head before directing his attention back on the rambunctious duo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey auntie Pop-Pop!” She loudly exclaimed, “how was the meeting!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was good!” Poppy yelled back with the same ferocity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool!” Then with one last squeeze of a hug, she quickly swung off Poppy's arm and leaped towards Branch, who quickly caught her. “Dad! How was the meeting!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled as he rested her on his shoulder after giving her a hug, “it was fine Alex, were you and your siblings behaving with dear ol father?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alexandrite, or mostly known as Alex as she was named by Hickory when she hatched from his egg, sheepishly blushed, “welll.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papa, did you know that if you combine red-orange food coloring with edible foam it almost looks like a flowing magma stream after it had erupted from the microwave for being in there too long,” a blue-skinned four legged trolling with bright orange box braids commented as he walked up to him. His blue eyes lighted up with joy at the announcing his revelation and right below his twitching ears laid a few bright orange swirls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No I didn’t Vega,” he said as he leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, “but how did you know that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm,” he trailed off as he realized what he just admitted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Pops,” the yellow-skinned trolling with long blue hair calmly spoke as she leaned on her baby brother and her left hand was fully displayed, light blue swirls encompassing her hand. “We cleaned it all up and no one was hurt.” Her gentle pink eyes encourage the reassurances he needed to know that she wasn’t lying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow with his smile as he gave her a hug, “did you now Reed? Well, I’m glad to hear that at least you know better than to try that next time or at least without an adult supervising.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yess,” they said, and with that Alex jumped off his shoulder and joined her siblings as they began to chat with Poppy “Swear they take after you,” warm arms encircle Branch form as he just smiled and leaned into his warmth. “That curiosity is infectious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhh, true, but one can debate that it can also come from you,” he fondly argued back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t argue with that, but at least we both know that Alex is all Hickory personality.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no doubt,” he and Darnell shared a smile as they leaned in to give a kiss. Over the years the Funk Prince had slowly and steadily begun to reach his father's height, but luckily he kept his mother’s steadfast balance. It isn't strange that Darnell was still a Prince since both of his parents were still alive with plenty of energy to spare, but he was taking up some of the royal duties alongside Cooper as the two came to an agreement.  They both realized that neither one of them truly wanted to devote their whole lives to being Kings, but they still knew that they couldn’t just leave the seat empty, so they compromised. The two of them would both share the duties of being King, either by face or paperwork and until one of them was well and ready to spend their life into being King. It was an unusual way, but as of right now, it works well and good for them so no troll truly had any complaints against it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see I just missed the greeting,” a deep voice rumbled and the two of their smiles grew as they turned to see that the last of their partners had returned. “Now that’s a darn shame.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shut up and just join us,” he rolled his eyes at the troll dramatics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled and swept the two of them up and twirled them around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have to do this each time,” the Soul troll giggled alongside the Funk troll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep,” he only said as he then set them down and gave them a chaste kiss each. “You make my heart spin whenever I see ya again.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you do this to me,” Darnell groaned out at the pun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory gave an impish grin at him. The Yodeler troll had grown a few inches, still not reaching Darnell’s height, but still surpassing Branch, but he definitely has more muscle mass than the two of them thanks to all his years of bounty hunting, which he still does and enjoys doing. There’s just an added bonus of finding out that he enjoyed making jewelry from time to time, so he sometimes makes them to trade with other trolls. It’s nothing serious, but evidently, since he doesn’t mass produce his products, it made its way into becoming one of the highly sought after and fought over items over the lands, much to the Yodeler dismay and his partner’s hilarity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you love me,” he teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s the receipt, think I need a refund,” he lifted his head to look around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t, I saw him burn it into the fire,” Branch joined in and Darnell snapped his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Made sure you can’t return me,” their husband said with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sigh, guess the two of us just have to deal with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Show pony and all,” Branch huffs out then he gains a more eager look. “How’s the egg?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as she heard ‘egg’, Poppy was instantly by the two of them in a flash as Darnell gently plucked the swirling green and purple egg from his hair and placed them carefully in his husband's arms, “everything has been triple checked out and they are looking fine. In fact, I felt it move a few times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It must be hatching soon,” Poppy breathed out in glee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!” Gear was startled awake by the Yodeling husband and trollings heard what Poppy had said, she promptly fell back asleep while the others quickly joined the trio, Vega continued to speak, “why didn’t you tell us Pops?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chucked, “didn’t want to get any troll's hopes up quite yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it will be soon,” Reed eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Real soon,” Branch grasped the egg tighter, but still very gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory, with eyes full of warmth and love, leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the egg before repeating the same actions to his husbands. This time though, they all held back a smirk when they heard a loud groaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ewwww papa,” Alexis said as she covered her eyes. “Why are you always kissy Dad and Pops like that? It’s so grosss!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her older brother and sister rolled their eyes at her overdramatic antics. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You see my little Alexandrite,” he swept her up in a hug as he then began to pepper kisses on her forehead. “I. Just. Love. My. Beautiful. Wonderful. Husbands. So. So. So. So. So-,” he was cut off by her whine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it, papa!” She squirmed in his hold as the rest just laughed. “I get it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed and set her down before giving his two other children a few forehead kisses, “and don’t worry, I didn’t forget about my Lapis and Citrine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We know you didn’t,” they simultaneously spoke and Vega continued, “so how was the hunt?” Did you catch the perps?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who even taught you that word,” Branch mused to himself as Hickory began to tell his tale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well let me tell you that this was a bit tricky,” he crouched down low for dramatic effect, “as we couldn’t just outright entangle them, not when it was five to two, at least not yet. So, the two of us spend three long days biding our time, cozying up with the trolls, learning where they stashed all the stolen Blue Magma Crystals they managed to snag. It was a dreadful wake and many tense moments, but when they slept, that was when we struck. We tied them all up, collected the crystals, and steered halfway back to the Rock nation before a single one of them woke up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awesommme,” they all said in awe with sparkles in their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of the three husbands just fondly smiled as their trollings continued to ask more and more questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I said, a show pony,” Branch huffed out as he adjusted his grip on the egg. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you love him~,” the Pop Queen teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With my whole soul entirely, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t still stare when he’s being a show pony,” he shot back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He tells the truth,” the Funk Prince inputted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Besides he can do-,” the two trolls were curious when Branch stopped suddenly and looked down at the egg. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey what’s-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s happening,” the Soul troll spoke over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took less than a moment for them to process what he was implying and their eyes immediately shot to the egg as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“REALLY!” Poppy screeched and that had quickly attracted the attention of the rest of the group and once again awoken the sleeping firefly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buzz!?” She grumpily buzzed out, she was trying to get some shut-eye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“IT’S HATCHING!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Never mind then, she is wide awake. The firefly quickly flew to her brother's shoulder as the rest of the family shouted out and hurried over to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory and Darnell had their eyes firmly planted on the egg with each wild wiggle and hard shakes that are visible. They haven't missed a single hatching yet, and they are not about to start now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three trollings couldn’t hide their excitement at their new siblings finally showing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet you it’s a girl,” Reed giggled out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I kinda hope it’s a boy, I want a little brother,” Vega shyly stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alexis stayed quiet and instead watch the shakes with wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch could feel every time the egg moved in his arms, he could feel each time it squirms and shifts against his hands, and then (when the egg cracked open and a bright flash of light emerged) he could feel his child leaning against his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one spoke a single word to the green-skinned trolling with wild violet hair, until he opened his large viridian eyes at them and opened his mouth to yawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awwww/bzzzzz,” they all cooed out at the adorable action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the trolling titled his head in confusion, “why are you making such a weird sound?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Pfffftttt,” Poppy and Hickory couldn’t hold back their laughs at the blunt question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not that funny,” Branch grumbled out as he pulled his child closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Starlight, but he definitely has your blunt personality down to a pact,” Darnell chuckled out, but still not taking his eyes off his new trolling. “So what is his name?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Soul troll said nothing at first as he just watched his trollings interact with their new sibling still lying comfortably in his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They're making that sound because they think you’re cute,” Vega answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small green trolling scrunched up his face at the admission, “but I just hatched? That seems very tiresome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adults are weird like that,” Alex grinned, “and let me be the first to say, welcome to the world my little brother!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here...I’m going back to sleep,” he snuggled back to his dad's chest and tried to close his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t you just wake up from a nap in the egg?” Reed pointed out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. And?” He opened one eye to look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be tired then!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, still going,” he promptly closed his eyes once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you shouldn’t be!” Reed threw her hands in the air and tried to argue her case, but was stopped by their father's voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spirit,” Branch said with confidence, “your name is Spirit. Welcome to the world.” He leaned down to give a light kiss on his forehead, “I’m your papa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spirit looked up at his dad, for the first time, and he gave a small smile at his new name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spirit...I like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And so do I,” Darnell slowly leaned down to press a kiss on his forehead, “from above the stars I welcome you to this planet, my child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hickory took off his hat and kneeled down to eye level as he too kissed Spirit’s head, “I greet you with open arms into this world my son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy then gave a small wave and smiled down at the trolling, “hello there. Welcome to the world! I’m your Aunt Poppy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uzz!” Gear flew down and introduced herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s Gear,” Vega said in translation, “and I’m Vega.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexandrite, but call me Alex for all that is good in this world,” she almost begged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Reed,” she huffed out and still felt a little bit angry at their first argument.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spirit let it all process through before nodding, he didn’t know what, but he was nodding and said “is everything in this place strange?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep,” Poppy said without hesitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But that just makes the world that much special,” Hickory chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And there are so many wonders to see that of course, it may look a bit strange,” Darnell softly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...it’s really that big and strange,” Spirit quietly said. The only place he has ever known was the egg and his fathers and siblings’ voices. He never saw the view of what the outside world could be like and he is not so sure about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay if you're a little scared,” he raised his head when he heard Branch was speaking, “Let’s take our time, the world sure is a strange place, but it is an extraordinary one. So let’s just take it all in and breathe. That certainly helped me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buzz,” Gear nodded as she nuzzled the trolling cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhhhh,” he was somewhat comforted by both words and actions, “can I go back to sleep now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Shouted out from the trollings, Reed being the most vocal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about I sing for you instead, want to hear it?” Branch couldn’t hold back a chuckle at both his children and his newly hatched one all agreeing. “Alright, alright. It seems that I have my answer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Say it's all right, Say it's all right,” </em> Spirit’s eyes widen at his dad's deep voice. <em> “It's all right, have a good time 'Cause it's all right, whoa, it's all right.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Now listen to the beat,” </em> Darnell sang next as he gently bopped his nose, “ <em> And kinda pat your feet.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “You've got soul, and everybody knows that it's all right,” </em>Hickory loudly proclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Whoa, it's all right,” </em>Poppy leaned her head back to the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Buzz zzz,” </em>Gear sang along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reed, Vega, and Alex childishly began to sing the next lines, “<em> When you wake up early in the mornin'. Feelin' sad like so many of us do. Just hum a little soul, Make life your goal. And surely somethin's got to come to you. Say it's all right.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “It's all right,” </em>Spirit joined in without even realizing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Now everybody clap your hands,” </em> Branch’s deep voice was echoing once more as Poppy and many began to clap their hands. “ <em> Give yourself a chance.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “You've got soul, and everybody knows: That it's all right, whoa, it's all right. Whoa, it's all right,” </em>they all sang together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch just looks at his family and Poppy all singing together. He looks at their joyous faces, he looks at the way they all have their unique dance, he looks and sees that they are truly happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he smiles, he couldn’t ask for anything more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Cause you've got soul, and everybody knows, that it's all right.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In a world where a sole gray Pop troll was left alone for the majority of his life, the only hints of friendship was the ones a bright Pink Princess ever willingly gave out. He was the one who braved the unknown and followed her to save the trolls that had been enslaved by his living nightmare. Eventually, the two would have saved them all and maybe would have formed an everlasting bond with one another as they stood side by side as King and Queen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is not this world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This world is one a bit similar to the previous, but this world also gray troll had a steadfast friend in the form of a stubborn gray firefly and a mission tasked to him by the King. He has roamed all across the land in hopes of an alliance to be struck, but what he discovered instead was understanding. He learned, experienced, breathed in, and took in all that he saw and gave all that he knew, and with that, he found more than he ever expected. He found ones to call friends, he found those to call teachers, he found some to call brothers and sisters, he found many to call family,  he found two to call his lovers. He found all of these and more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the two worlds being quite different what did they have in common?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It certainly wasn’t the Strings of Music that once bound them all together. The first world had there’s destroyed as many would know, but what happened to the strings of the Second World. Well, it was just put away and left as a token of the past. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So once again, what did both worlds have in common?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s what happens after the Strings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Either by destruction or storage, both worlds knew that it was time to grow. Don’t get them wrong, it will be forever cherished and fondly looked upon as their beginning, but they have been long past the start and the next chapter is just getting started. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they can hardly wait.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From the bottom of my heart, thank you one and all for reading. It has truly been one exciting experience and despite my writer's block and me just wanting to give up, I don’t regret ever writing this. </p>
<p>So, THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew that was something, and yes I gave Branch a firefly. Why cause he damn well deserves one. XD</p><p>Songs sang:<br/>Snack Pack: “Shake it off” by Taylor Swift<br/>Cooper: “Don’t stop Till You Get Enough” by Micheal Jackson</p><p>Anyways, I'm interested in how people feel when they listen to their type of music, cause i’ll be more than happy to try to include it in my story, so please leave a comment if you don’t mind.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>